une raison de vivre
by Gwendydixonforever
Summary: Mon histoire commence après l'épisode 8 de la saison 5. Et si Beth n'était pas morte à l'hôpital? Pour survivre, pour se battre, pour avancer, nous avons tous besoin d'une raison. Et si la leur était juste devant eux? Elle est prête à tout, il est prêt à tout. Mais ils ne savent pas encore pourquoi. Leur chemin sera rempli d'embûche mais ensemble seront-t-ils assez fort?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu les personnages, ni the walking dead ne m'appartient.

Depuis un petit moment déjà, j'ai énormément de mal à excepter la mort de Beth, j'ai donc eu l'idée de ne pas la faire mourir. Du coup, ma fanfiction débute là où Beth est sensée mourir.

Toutes critiques sont bienvenues, le but étant de m'améliorer tout au long de cette histoire. Bonne lecture en compagnie de mes deux chouchous Daryl et Beth. Et bien sur, les autres.

 **Résumé :** Et si Beth n'avait pas reçu cette balle en plein crâne ? Et si elle l'avait juste effleuré en mettant la trouille à tout le monde. Et si elle parvenait avec les autres à atteindre Alexandria. Voilà ce que ça aurait pu donner.

Ils étaient là dans le couloir de l'hôpital, prêt à faire l'échange de Beth et Carole contre les officiers de Dawn.

-Un à vous, contre un à moi ! Annonça la chef de l'autre camp.

-Ok!Répondit Rick.

Daryl poussa alors l'homme détenu pour reprendre Carole. Une fois le premier échange fait, Dawn avança avec Beth et Rick avec l'agent Cheperd.

-ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en récupérant la jeune femme. Elle acquiesça de la tête et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à Daryl. Celui-ci passa son bras au dessus de son épaule et la poussa légèrement vers la sortie, rassuré de la voir en vie et pressé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

-Il ne manque plus que Noah!Déclara soudainement Dawn.

-Il n'en était pas question ! S'indigna Rick. Nous avions un marché et nous l'avons honoré.

Malgré les protestations de son groupe, la femme persista dans son idée.

-Noah était mon assistant, Beth l'avait remplacé mais maintenant qu'elle s'en va, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

Rick et Daryl s'opposa mais Noah déclara qu'il allait rester.

-J'ai pas le choix ! Affirma-t-il en laissant son arme à Rick. Il alla rejoindre les autres.

-Attends!s'écria Beth en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais Noah ! Nargua l'officier.

Beth se détourna de Noah, s'avança tout près de Dawn, le regard déterminé et lui cracha :

-C'est clair maintenant.

Elle poignarda alors l'ennemi, sur le coup de la surprise celle-ci tira. Tout se passa très vite, il y eu le sang, la tête dépitée de Dawn,le corps de Beth qui tomba. Et un autre coup de feu, Daryl les yeux remplis de haine et de larme, tira sur l'agent en pleine tête. Tout le monde sortit ses armes.

-Rangez vos armes ! Cria alors l'agent Sheperds. Il y a eu assez de morts, ça ne concernait qu' elle. Vous pouvez rester, leur annonça-t-elle.

Mais il n'en était pas question. Ils proposèrent à leur tour, à ceux qui le souhaitaient de se joindre à eux. Seul Noah les suivit.

Daryl se baissa alors pour prendre Beth et ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que la balle avait juste frôlé le côté de sa tête. Le sang coulait de son front mais elle ouvrit les yeux, comme pour le rassurer, ils se refermèrent aussi vite.

Sans rien dire, il la souleva dans ses bras et ils prirent la sortie. Dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, Daryl comprit qu'il venait de tuer une femme sur l'effet de la colère et de la peur. Il glissa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

La tenant toujours, ils étaient en train de passer la porte pour quitter l'immeuble, lorsqu'il fit remarquer aux autres.

-Elle respire, elle n'est pas morte. C'est une éraflure.

A ce moment là, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Michonne, Carl et judith, Glenn , Tara, Abraham, Eugène, le prêtre et Maggie qui remarqua Beth dans les bras de Daryl. Comme les autres avant elle, elle s'imagina immédiatement que sa petite sœur était décédée. Elle tomba alors à genoux sous le choc mais Daryl s'avança jusqu'à elle, se laissa tomber à son tour et celle-ci découvrit sa jeune sœur entrain d'ouvrir les yeux.

-T'es vraiment en vie ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement le sourire se mélangeant aux larmes.

-Il faut croire que oui ! Murmura Beth sous le choc des derniers événements, réalisant qu'elle venait de justesse d'échapper à une mort certaine. Tous le monde participa à ce moment d'euphorie, chacun d'eux ayant conscience que ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Ensemble ils quittèrent Atlanta et continuèrent leur route.

Les jours qui suivirent, ne furent pas des plus faciles. Le groupe prit la décision de suivre Noah comme Beth en avait eu l'intention quelques jours plus tôt, vers Richmond en Virginie. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, Glenn et Noah partirent en éclaireur devant. Les autres restèrent à l'arrière en attendant leur feux vert. Beth avait osé demander pour les accompagner, mais la réponse avait fait l'unanimité, Maggie avait insisté pour qu'elle reste là, Daryl avait dit qu'il restait également et qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte avec. Et puis Beth était tellement ravie de revoir la petite Juddith qu'elle avait pour finir, décidé de rester et de s'en occuper « _comme avant_ » avait-elle pensé.

Malheureusement les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, là-bas il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne. Encore une ville complètement morte remplie de rôdeurs. Les événements s'étaient empirés lorsque Noah avait décidé de fouiller son ancienne maison, son frère transformé en rodeur avait mordu Tyreese, les autres avaient tout tenté pour le sauver, ils lui coupèrent le bras et essayèrent de le ramener pour le soigner mais le trajet dura trop longtemps et il décéda. Tous ensemble, ils l'enterrèrent, le prête faisant la « messe ». Sacha en fut bouleversée. Son frère venait de disparaître, encore une épreuve de plus. Un choc. Un drame. Un membre du groupe en moins. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de tous ou presque, en tout cas ils avaient tous le visage endeuillé. Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi aurait du être morte, elle faisait son possible pour rester forte, Maggie lui tenait la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'ensemble du groupe. Chacun passa pour jeter une pèle de terre sur le corps du grand Tyreese. Tara que Beth ne connaissait pas encore, même si Maggie lui en avait dit l'essentiel, avait l'air réellement touchée, Glenn fidèle à lui même respectueux des autres, endeuillé par chaque chagrin mais Beth le savait toujours rempli d'espoir. Daryl, le visage fermé, impénétrable, Beth aurait voulu croisé son regard mais il le tenait braqué sur le sol. Elle aurait voulu aller le réconforter, peut-être le serrer dans ses bras comme elle avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Il donna la pèle à sacha qui meurtrie par la perte de son frère était brisée, endeuillée mais forte comme toujours. Rick finit d'enterrer le corps.


	2. sur la route

Après cette tragédie, le groupe dut continuer son chemin, vers où ?vers quoi ? personne ne le savait vraiment. Ils allaient en direction de Washington, mais personne savait ce qu'ils trouveraient. La chaleur faisait rage, tout était asséché, plus d'eau, pas de nourriture. Le temps passait et plus rien était facile, tout le monde avait faim, avait soif. Ils restaient sur la route, parfois un petit groupe partait en forêt essayant de dénicher quelque chose à manger ou encore que de l'eau. Personne ne disait vraiment rien, mais chacun perdait petit à petit espoir. Tout le monde se surveillait comme si chacun pouvait s'envoler et disparaître à tout moment. Beth avait l'impression que l'un après l'autre, ils baissaient un peu les bras, elle voyait sa sœur lui souriant pour la rassurer mais elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas bien, comme si elle se renfermait sur elle-même, toujours autour d'elle pour être sur qu'elle était bien là. Rick en tant que meneur essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête haute, d'être rassurant, de trouver des solutions qui fallait bien l'admettre étaient dur à avaler. L'optimiste du groupe s'effondrait petit à petit, au plus la faim et la soif se faisaient sentir. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Atlanta, trois semaines que Beth était de retour parmi eux, elle avait décidé plus que jamais de se battre pour vivre, de se battre pour sa famille. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que Daryl avait tué Dawn à cause d'elle, ou plutôt pour elle. Et pour être honnête, elle-même avait voulu la mort de la femme, et le pire c'était qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas, le remord ne la rongeait pas comme elle l'aurait cru. Toujours est-il que c'était Daryl qui avait fini par la tuer pour la venger, la croyant morte. Et depuis, ils n'avaient pas échanger un seul mot à part des « _ça va ?_ » « _Tu vas bien ? » « Tu veux à boire ? »._ Elle l'observait souvent du coin de l'œil, il parlait avec Rick ou partait soit disant chercher de la nourriture avec Carole qui le suivait. Sacha, elle, n'était plus vraiment pareil depuis la perte de Tyreese, elle voulait être forte mais prenait beaucoup de risques pour rien. Ils arrivèrent à des voitures.

-J'vais passer par les bois et faire le tour ! Informa Daryl.

-J'peux venir avec toi ! S'exclama Beth aussitôt.

-Non, j'y vais seul ! Répondit-il, laissant Beth sans voix. Carole dut sentir son désarrois car elle lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait certainement rassurant. Comme une maman aurait pu le faire.

Le seul truc qu'ils trouvèrent dans les voitures, fut de l'alcool pas vraiment nécessaire pour l'instant mais assez agréable pour Abraham. Beth ne le connaissait pas encore, et avait du mal à comprendre le grand costaud. Mais apparemment, il avait aidé les autres et sauvé Glenn, en tout cas c'était ce que Maggie lui avait raconté. Daryl sortit également bredouille de la forêt. Beth les observa, ils avaient, et elle en était sur elle aussi, l'air dépité. Retrouver le groupe pour finir comme ça, c'était tout de même difficile à admettre. Elle en était la dans ses réflexions lorsqu'ils entendirent des feuillages bouger et une troupe de chiens leur aboya férocement dessus. Et PAN PAN PAN, Sans que personne s'en aperçu Sacha avait sorti son arme et tiré sur les animaux. Même si Beth hésita , elle finit par céder à la faim et partagea cet étrange repas. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec Daryl qui apparemment eut la même pensée qu'elle, vu qu'il la fixait aussi pour la première fois, lui aussi devait se souvenir de ce chien lorsqu'ils étaient au funérarium. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser un petit sourire qui resta à son grand désarroi sans réponse.

-Ça va Noah ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait envie de lui remonter le moral après la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre sacha et lui.

Il ne répondit pas et leva les épaules.

-tu sais Noah, on va s'en sortir même si on doit se battre, si on doit manger du chien tous les jours pendant des semaines, même si on doit marcher des journées entières... On va s'en tirer ! Parce qu'il le faut ! La vie ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle a été mais un jour nous trouveront un endroit où nous poser et y vivre. La vie ne sera pas parfaite mais nous serons ensemble, nous serons une famille ! Dit-elle pleine de convictions.

-J'voudrais être aussi optimiste que toi !

-Regarde, on est sorti de l'hôpital !

-Grace à tes amis... Parce qu'ils sont prêts à se battre pour toi ! Parce qu'ils tiennent à toi !

-Maintenant tu fais partie des nôtres, nous nous battrons aussi pour toi ! Assura-t-elle.

La route se poursuivit toujours sans eau, Beth trouvait sa sœur de plus en plus étrange, elle l'observait entrain de discuter avec Glenn et elle sourit à cette vision, « _au moins ma sœur à la change d'avoir quelqu'un qui prendra toujours soin d'elle_ » pensa-t-elle. Son regard passa sur Daryl, Glenn essaya de lui donner à boire, qu'il refusa, encore une fois il se renfermait sur lui, c'était du Daryl tout craché, elle le vit alors se diriger vers la forêt. Et l'idée germa dans sa tête.

-Je le suis ! Déclara-t-elle à Abraham.

-T'es sur gamine ? Elle ne répondit rien. Bon fais comme tu veux. Ajouta-t-il.

Elle pesta dans sa tête « _Gamine, Gamine... j'fais t'en montrer moi des gamines_ ». Elle se fit le plus discrète possible sachant d'avance qu'elle aurait dur à berner Daryl, et qu'il découvrirait bien vite qu'elle l'avait suivi. Mais elle garda ses distances et l'observa, il s'assit au pieds d'un arbre, elle remarqua également une espèce de grange. Elle ne bougea plus d'un cil, faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun son, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était là, ce n'était pas un secret mais elle avait envie de l'observer. Essayer de mieux le comprendre, comme elle avait cru l'avoir compris lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, après la prison. Mais ce qu'elle vit, la fit sortir de sa cachette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva-t-elle. Il se releva et l'observa comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-ça te regarde ? Cracha-t-il. Sur le même ton habituel. Mais cette fois, elle ne croyait plus son indifférence, elle savait que c'était faux.

-Pourquoi tu te brûle ? Insista-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber. Il voulut se détourner et repartir mais elle le retient solidement par le bras et le força à se retourner. Et là, elle vit cette petite larme au coin de ses yeux, elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais avant qu'il puisse s'échapper, elle le serra dans ses bras, bloquant sa tête dans son cou. Il se raidit sur le coup mais se laissa légèrement aller et resserra un petit peu son étreinte.

-Tu es vivante ! Murmura-t-il. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit rien, elle ne s'était pas aperçu du choc que ça pouvait lui causer, elle avait disparu et au moment où il l' avait retrouvé, il l'avait vu se prendre une balle. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il passa doucement ses doigts sur les dernières traces causées par la balle de Dawn. « _ça aurait pu être pire_ » se dit-elle.

-Bonne déduction Mr Dixon ! Sourit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle s'écarta de lui et regarda sa main.

-Allez, on rejoint le groupe!Imposa-t-il sans autre forme, comme pour couper toute éventuelle conversation.

Et à cet instant là, la seule pensée qui lui traversa la tête fut qu'elle serait bien rester dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette idée mais il ne pouvait s'apercevoir de rien vu qu'il avait déjà repris la route vers les autres. Elle se promit de lui demander à nouveau ce qu'il faisait et le pourquoi. Elle se rendit compte à quel point, il lui avait manqué.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de leurs amis, Rick les attendait avec un papier « _De la part, d'un ami_ » était-il écrit. Il y avait par terre des bouteilles d'eaux, l'envie était vraiment forte de céder.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Tara.

-On ne sait pas de qui ça vient ! Argumenta Rick, toujours méfiant.

-Il existe encore des gens biens ! Précisa Beth. Daryl bascula sa tête en signe de négation. « _et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour_ » Pensa-t-elle un peu excédée.

-Si c'est un piège, commença Eugène. Il faut admettre que c'est efficace, moi j'préfère pensée que ça vient d'un ami.

Beth l'observa, elle le trouvait un peu curieux, pas comme tous les autres, mais assez attachant. Sa sœur lui avait expliquée ce qu'il avait fait et pour elle, c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour sauver sa peau dans le monde actuel.

-Et si il y a quelque chose dans l'eau ? Rétorqua Michonne.

Eugène prit alors une bouteille avec précipitation mais avant qu'elle arrive à ses lèvres Abraham l'envoya valser créant un genre de malaise, il revint alors à sa place.

-On y touche pas ! Reprit Rick, d'un ton ferme. Ils restèrent tous sans voix et c'est là que le tonnerre se mit à gronder et la pluie se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort. Et depuis trois semaines, ce fut la première fois que Beth vit le sourire revenir sur le visage de chacun. Tara et Rosita se couchèrent à même le sol et la jeune femme les suivit sans trop tarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin presque tous car Maggie, Daryl et Sacha étaient comme de marbre. Mais l'orage se fit de plus en plus menaçant.

-Il faut pas rester ici ! S'écria Rick.

Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard et annoncèrent de même voix.

-Il y a une grange pas loin.

Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la grange. Chacun se fit une place, ils allumèrent un feu, et Beth profita de ce moment pour une nouvelle fois, tous les observer. Sa sœur, c'était éloignée, mise dans un coin pour se reposer, supposa-t-elle. Ou juste pour être seule, elle la trouvait différente. Beth eut un moment de nostalgie, elle aurait voulu avoir son journal, pour pouvoir écrire ce qu'elle ressentait, même si c'était peut-être plus vraiment de son âge, mais elle ressentait se besoin d'écrire. Elle continua d'observer ses amis, tout en écoutant les conversations. Rick parlait de grandir et disait que les gamins avaient plus facile.

-C'est pas ça le monde ! Claqua Michonne, c'est tout sauf ça.

-Aujourd'hui, il est comme ça!Intervient alors Beth, restée silencieuse jusque là. Glenn acquiesça ses dires.

-C'est être défaitiste.

-Non, c'est réaliste ! Insiste Glenn.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit autrement, c'est dans ce monde qu'on doit vivre ! Compléta Rick. Un blanc s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Puis Rick reprit.

-Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai demandé à mon grand-père si il avait tué des allemands pendant la guerre, il ne m'a pas répondu, alors je lui ai demandé si eux avaient essayé de le tuer. Il est resté silencieux, mais il a dit qu'il était mort à la seconde où il est rentré en territoire ennemi. Tous les matins, il se forçait à aller combattra après des années à vivre comme un mort, il est revenu à la vie. Le truc c'est ça, on fait ce qu'il doit être fait et ensuite on continue à vivre. Peu importe ce qu'on trouvera à Washington, je sais que ça ira, parce qu' il y a que comme ça qu'on peut survivre. En se disant que c'est nous les morts vivants.

Sur ces dires, Beth releva la tête jusque là baissée. Tous le monde le fixait et écoutait son récit, Daryl rectifia alors.

-On n'est pas comme eux !

-Non, on n'est pas comme eux ! Répéta Rick comme pour le rassurer. Hé, on n'est pas comme eux, insista-t-il pour qu'il le regarde.

Daryl se leva alors et cracha une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

-On n'est pas comme eux.

Beth se leva et malgré la main de Carole qui fit pression pour qu'elle se rassit, alla le rejoindre.

Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin dans le noir.

-T'as raison, on n'est pas comme eux!Annonça-t-elle.

-Retourne près des autres ! Répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Cria-t-il un peu pour se faire entendre au dessus du bruit de la porte qui claquait. Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi tu te brûle ? S'énerva-t-elle, elle avait envie qui s'explique, qu'il se confie à elle. Il la poussa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait lui crier de l'écouter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il essayait de retenir les portes pour les empêcher de s'ouvrir et laisser entrer plusieurs dizaines de rôdeurs. Elle se colla alors à son tour à la porte, puis Maggie les rejoignit, puis Sacha et ensuite tout le monde. Ils s'épuisèrent jusqu'au moment où le calme revint petit à petit, lorsqu'au moment où les rôdeurs ne furent plus une menace. Un à un ils relâchèrent la pression et s'endormirent, pour ne laisser que Daryl et Beth qui épuisée se coucha également. Daryl alla s'asseoir au fond de la grange pas loin de Beth, comme pour toujours garder un œil sur elle. Bien plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'imaginer.

-Moi j'ai besoin de toi ! Murmura-t-elle dans un son à peine audible. Il se demanda même si la fatigue ne lui avait pas fait l'imaginer. Puis plus rien, plus un son, tout le monde dormait sauf Daryl plongé dans ses pensées.


	3. Alexandria

**Chapitre 3** :

A partir de ce chapitre, ça sera du point de vue de Beth, sauf peut-être quelques chapitres ou ce sera le ressenti des autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés, devant nous se trouve une grande porte métallique, et de l'autre côté nous attends un nouveau refuge. Un nouveau chez nous, une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous. Nous sommes tous là les uns à côté des autres sans bouger. J'ai peur et je sais que mes amis aussi. J'ai cette envie de croire que le pire est derrière nous, qu'une vie normale nous attend, avec le confort, de la nourriture, de l'eau pour se laver... Mais j'ai cette boule au ventre, celle qui me dit "et si c'est encore un piège", "si de l'autre côté de ce portail se trouvait des gens prêt à tous pour survivre, des scientifiques persuadés que nous torturer soit une bonne chose, des gens présents pour nous retenir prisonnier d'une nouvelle horreur, et si c'est comme à l'hôpital". Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée. Peut-être voudront-ils nous manger comme au terminus ou nous faire subir je ne sais quelle souffrance. Je scrute les autres de mon groupe et je sens leurs hésitations, leurs doutes, ils sont comme moi, excités de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle histoire mais effrayés à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait trouver. Je pousse un léger soupir comme pour m'encourager. Et une main prends la mienne avec douceur, Daryl. Il est là juste à mes côtés, tous comme les autres, quoi qu'il se passe nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes une famille et ça ne changera pas. Je lui fais un sourire discret, je le sais c'est le moment, on va découvrir **Alexandria.**

Nous étions là dans la grange lorsque Maggie et Sacha revinrent accompagnées d'un homme, Aaron. Nous l' accueillîmes avec méfiance, ma sœur, nous expliqua qu'il voulait nous rencontrer et parler à Rick, et que bien entendu elles lui avaient confisqué son arme.

Nous l'écoutâmes curieux, avec nos armes pointés sur lui. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'il disait, et apparemment Rick non plus. Il nous expliqua qu'il venait d'une communauté où ils étaient nombreux. Il nous montra même des photographies. J'osai jeter un œil, il y avait des maisons, des gens qui avaient l'air heureux. Mais Rick suspicieux, le fit terre par un coup de poing.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lui criais-je alors. T'as pas entendu, il a un campement à l'abri de tous ça !

-Le regard que je t'ai lancé, ce n'était pas pour te dire « _frappe le»_ , mais pour te faire comprendre que je le croyais. Intervint Michonne.

-Beth, on ne le connait pas, il essaye peut être de nous attirer dans un piège.

J'étais excédée même si je devais admettre que Rick n'avait pas tout à fait tord, cet homme arrivait comme ça et on devrait le croire. Mais j'avais envie de connaître la vérité, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Et de plus, je trouvais qu'il a une tête très sympa. Ma naïveté me fit sourire intérieurement.

-T'étais quand même pas obligé de le cogner ! Rétorquais-je plus doucement.

Aaron émergea, et il nous indiqua qu'un homme était à l'extérieur avec lui, Rick lui posa des questions, il nous raconta qu'il avait mis une voiture à quelques kilomètres avec un mobilhome pour pouvoir nous prendre avec. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour nous mettre en confiance, il nous informa même que les bouteilles d'eaux trouvées sur le chemin venait de lui. Depuis combien de temps cet homme nous suivait-il ?

-Je sais que c'est pas facile, je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus à votre place, mais croyez moi, l'importance c'est le nombre, et avec vous à nos côtés nous serons plus fort. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je vais aller fouiller la voiture ! Annonça Michonne.

-Pas la peine, répondit Rick. Il n'y a aucune voiture.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Insista-t-elle.

-Je viens avec toi ! Annonçais-je.

-Toi tu reste ici ! Imposa Daryl, soutenu par Rick et Maggie.

-Beth, c'est trop dangereux ! M'expliqua notre mentor.

-Je sais me défendre, Rétorquais-je en essayant de les convaincre.

-C'est pas le moment de faire tes preuves ! Répliqua de nouveau Daryl, je sentais mon sang bouillir au fond de moi, prête à lui cracher au visage.

-Tu seras plus utile, ici, essaya de plaider Rick. Et je savais que discuter ne servait à rien.

Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham et Rosita allèrent vérifier l'histoire de la voiture, ils avaient une heure, sinon nous partions à leur recherche.

Et tout le monde se dispatcha autour de la grange pour vérifier la zone, et ainsi s'assurer que d'autres hommes n'étaient pas là pour les surveiller ou pire les attaquer. Foncièrement, je suivis Daryl, vu que Rick nous avait demandé de rester par deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je fais ce que notre chef nous a dit, je reste à deux ! Claquais-je froidement. ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'atteindre vu qu'il continua son chemin sans plus de questions. Cette façon de faire m'agaçait, j'avais envie d'exploser, de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais je savais que je devais rester silencieuse, et être attentive à ce qui m'entourait.

Une branche craqua derrière nous, je me retourna et découvrit un rôdeur juste derrière moi, je sortis mon fidèle couteau et l'enfonça dans le crâne du mort vivant. Je rangea mon arme, fis face à Daryl, je le regardai fièrement et lui dit.

-Tu vois que je sais me défendre.

-Oui, bin fait moins de bruits. Me répondit-il simplement. C'était de trop pour moi, cet air méprisant et indifférent qu'il prenait avec moi m'insupportait, alors je m'emportai.

-Tu vas m'obliger à rester à rien faire tout le temps ? tu vas m'empêcher d'aider les autres combien de temps encore ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Me surprit-il.

Ok, vu que c'était comme ça, je fis demi tour et me redirigeai vers la grange, il ne me retint pas et j'allai discrètement rejoindre Carole qui scrutait les alentours un peu plus loin.

Lorsque les autres revinrent, Michonne affirma qu'Aaron n'avait pas menti. Ils avaient trouvé la voiture et le camping car et de quoi manger. Rick précisa que quoi qu'il se passa, c'était dorénavant à nous.

-Moi j'veux aller, intervenais-je.

-Pourquoi on irait pas ? S'informa à son tour Carl. C'est fou ce qu'il avait vite grandit, puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Michonne prit alors la parole pour nous expliquer que le risque était toujours là, qu'il pouvait nous vouloir du mal mais que jusque là, il n'en était rien et du coup, elle nous rassura en disant qu'on irait là bas tous ensemble. Personne ne dit mot, et Rick consentit à aller voir le campement en question. Aaron nous indiqua la route à suivre mais Rick choisit de prendre une autre route pour éviter un quête à pan.

On se sépara en deux groupe, Rick, Michonne et Glenn allèrent dans la voiture avec Aaron et l'autre partie du groupe prirent le camping car pour les suivre.

Nous avons alors pris la route 23 vers le nord. Nous suivions la voiture lorsque Abraham freina un coup sec, « boum » le véhicule cogna contre je supposa être la voiture d'Aaron. Le conducteur jura de toutes ses forces, tourna le volant de droite à gauche pour éviter les rôdeurs sur la routes. Il y en avait partout, ils s'écrasèrent contre le camping car.

-je ne vois plus rien ! Marmonna le roux. Il fit demi tour pour s'éloigner du troupeau de mort et stoppa le véhicule.

-Reste là, grogna Daryl à mon intention.

Il sortit, suivit de Carole, de Maggie, puis Sacha, Tara et Rosita. Abraham quitta le volant pour se joindre aux autres et essayer d'éliminer les Rôdeurs. Je donna Juddith que j'avais à bras et sans écouter l'ordre de Daryl, je me dirigeai à l'extérieure armée. En descendant, je remarquai directement l'absence du mobilhome mais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je vis alors un Rôdeur tenir fermement le bras de Tara, et je tirai droit sur sa tête. Je me débarrassai d'un autre qui se dirigeait droit sur moi, lorsque je relevai la tête j'aperçus Daryl avec son arbalète entrain de tirer sur le rôdeur devant lui, mais il n'aperçut pas celui sur sa gauche qui se traînait à terre apparemment coupé en deux et qui sans attendre allait lui mordre le mollet. Je visai alors et tirai une balle entre ses deux yeux. Il me lança un regard et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer mais il ne dit rien, intérieurement je souris satisfaite de ma petite victoire.

-C'est bon, on remonte à l'intérieur, cria Abraham. Noah resté dans le véhicule, ouvrit la porte et un à un nous remontions, tout en tuant tous ceux qui nous approchaient. Je levai alors les yeux en apercevant une fusée de détresse comme celle que Rick avait trouvé dans le sac d'Aaron.

-Regardez ! Je leur montrai alors la lumière rouge dans le ciel.

-On y va ! S'exclama Abraham en reprenant le volant.

Arrivé sur place, des cris nous parvinrent.

-Par là ! Accourra Daryl, son arbalète prête à dégommer le premier venu.

Des rôdeurs s'acharnaient à essayer d'attraper un homme placé en dessous d'une voiture. Daryl tira sur un, Abraham en agrippa un autre, Maggie coupa le bras d'un mort vivant pour éviter une mort certaine à l'homme. Je défonçai le crâne de ce qui avait été un jour une femme... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Noah et moi sortions le gars caché en dessous de la voiture, il se releva difficilement, apparemment le véhicule avait reculé sur son pieds certainement poussé par les rôdeurs.

On l'entraîna à l'abri, dans un genre d'ancien entrepôt.

-Où sont nos amis ? Lui demanda daryl.

-J'ai vu personne, mon ami est parti vous chercher et je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'me suis retrouvé en dessous des voitures et les morts m'ont entouré très vite, j'ai alors envoyé la fusée pour prévenir Aaron ! …... je m'appelle Eric ! Finit-il.

Maggie examina son pieds, apparemment rien de grave, on l'installa à l'arrière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres arrivèrent alerté également par la fusée de détresse. Je fus soulagée de les voir revenir tous en bon état. Aaron accourut auprès de son ami, on les laissa un peu ensemble pour qu'ils se retrouvent mais Rick alla les interrompre.

-Merci ! Nous remercia le jeune homme. Il était sincèrement touché, il promit de se racheter en arrivant à la communauté.

Vu les éléments survenu, tous le monde fut d'accord pour rester dormir un peu avant de se diriger vers ce qui allait devenir leur chez eux.

Les portes s'ouvrent et ensemble nous avançons vers un endroit étranger, vers l'inconnu, vers j'ai envie d'y croire une vie meilleure. Derrière nous, les barrières se ferment et je jette un regard à l'extérieure, nous ne sommes plus seul...


	4. une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 4** :

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, devant cette femme que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Dianna,c'était elle qui dirigeait Alexandria. Elle me parlait, elle m'expliquait des choses que je ne prenais pas vraiment la peine d'écouter. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je me trouvais devant elle, toute seule, qu'elle avait l'air de m'examiner et de me juger. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si nous devions lui faire confiance, si ça tombe c'était une folle qui dirigeait son petit monde à la baguette ou pire... J'avais peur qu'un jour où l'autre, cette communauté arrive à nous séparer, lorsqu'on est seul, on est beaucoup plus faible. Une chose était sur quoiqu'il arriverait, je ne baiserais pas ma garde, je ne laisserais personne nous faire du mal.

ça y était, nous avions franchi les barrières de cette communauté. Aaron nous présenta un certain Nicolas, qui se trouvait là pour nous accueillir.

-Tout d'abord, donnez-moi vos armes s'il vous plait ! Commanda-t-il.

D'instinct, ma main se posa sur mon couteau et je reculai de quelques pas. Je vis les autres resserrer leur poigne sur leurs armes. Si ils pensaient qu'on laisserait le seul moyen de nous défendre aussi facilement, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil.

-C'est bon Nicolas, laisse leur pour le moment, intervint Aaron. Ce gars là me plaisait bien, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Il nous parla alors d'une certaine Dianna, la chef de cet endroit. Il nous annonça qu'elle avait décidé de nous rencontrer tous un à un, pour faire notre connaissance. « Plutôt pour voir si on est apte à rester avec eux » Pensais-je amèrement.

Tout d'abord, elle voulait s'entretenir avec notre « chef », Rick, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

-Je reviens vite ! Essaya-t-il de nous rassurer avec son regard sur de lui. Il me tendit alors Juddith.

Je ne savais pas vraiment dire pour quelle raison mais je restais tendue, pas vraiment à mon aise. J'avais encore cette sensation que quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait me sauter dessus à tout moment. J'observais les alentours, tout ça avait l'air trop beau par rapport à tout ce qu'on avait vécu. Aaron continuait de parler, il nous expliquait le fonctionnement de leur communauté, comment les choses marchaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et à enregistrer ce qu'il disait. Ça ne m'intéressait pas réellement, la seule chose qui me tracassait, c'était notre sécurité. La mienne, celle de mes amis, mes compagnons de route, ma famille, juste eux avaient encore de l'importance.

Je glissai un regard vers chacun, essayant de comprendre leurs pensées, pour voir si ils étaient aussi confus que moi. Michonne, se tenait droite comme un I comme si rien pouvait l'ébranler, elle semblait curieuse et un peu étonnée aussi. Maggie et Glenn se tenaient par la main, tous les deux portaient sur leur visage les lueurs de l'espoir, certainement l'espoir que tout ça soit réel. Sacha ne semblait pas trop y croire, ou était-ce parce que les horreurs qu'elle venait de vivre, la submergeaient.

Je regardai juddith posée sur ma hanche, elle babillait sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, et en la regardant, j'espérais réellement qu'ici, ça pouvait être le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous tous. Sans mort-vivants, sans devoir tuer quiconque, sans ressentir la faim ou la soif.

Daryl se tenait à mes côtés, il semblait fermé sur lui-même, ne sachant pas encore très bien faire la différence entre ici et le monde extérieure à ces barrières. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours se tenant prêt à tout moment, en cas d'une éventuelle émeute. Je lui pris alors doucement la main, l'encourageant à me regarder.

-ça va ? Osais-je demander en lui souriant, essayant comme je pouvais de le rassurer.

-Mmh mmh ! Marmonna-t-il sans plus de détails en levant les épaules.

« Toujours très loquace » pensais-je un peu attristée.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Rick nous rejoignit et nous annonça qu'on pouvait leur laisser nos armes respectives. Pas très rassurée, je restai une seconde comme pétrifiée par cette annonce. Nous hésitions tous mais Rick nous encouragea en nous expliquant que c'était sans risque. Nous nous dirigions alors près d'une femme, Olivia, qui apparemment s'occupait de l'armurerie, et nous lui confions, souvent à contre cœur, nos armes. Je posai mon arme à feu et mon couteau en lançant un regard à Rick qui m'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que notre meneur ne se trompait pas.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé en compagnie des autres ? Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant tout ça ? S'informa Dianna qui ne cessait de me questionner. Elle avait déjà vu Rick, Carole, Daryl enfin presque tout le monde, et là c'était mon tour.

-Non, nous nous sommes rencontré après tous ce merdier ! Expliquais-je un peu froidement. Je voulais lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas faire en cas de problème, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais faible.

-Rick, Carl, Glenn et les autres, ils sont arrivés dans notre ferme qu'on tenait avec ma famille. Précisais-je.

-Pourquoi vous n'y êtes plus ? Osa-t-elle me demander, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus de moquerie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? A l'extérieur de vos murs, on ne sait pas rester bien longtemps quelque part, les gens passent leur temps à s'enfuir pour éviter de mourir, nous essayons de construire puis tous s'écroule et on recommence à fuir.

-Comment fonctionne votre groupe ? Questionna la dame, avec curiosité. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, je n'aimais pas répondre à son questionnaire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui révéler ce que je ne devrais pas lui dire.

-Ensemble ! Répondis-je du tac au tac. Nous sommes un groupe, une famille. On se protège, on s'entraide, on se défend l'un l'autre. Si on est séparé, on se retrouve toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Si quelqu'un veut faire du mal à l'un de nous, on attend pas, on intervient. Rick nous guide du mieux qu'il peut depuis le début, c'est un homme bien, c'est un bon père et un ami sincère et fidèle. Mais si on touche à l'un de nous, il est capable de beaucoup de chose. Énonçais-je un peu comme une menace, comme pour la prévenir.

Elle sourit en me regardant. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, de ne pas s'offusquer de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Elle avait l'air de me comprendre. J'avouai que l'envie de lui faire confiance était grand, mais encore beaucoup trop tôt.

-Et toi, quelle place as-tu dans le groupe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te rendre utile ? Tu sais te battre ?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui répondre, je savais que je ne ressemblais pas Maggie, ni Michonne …. mais je savais au fond de moi que j'étais une part importante de ce groupe.

-Il fut un temps où j'aidais Carole, lorsque nous avions réussi à reconstruire un semblant de vie, j'aidais à faire à manger, à m'occuper des plus petits, de Juddith. Pour savoir, si je sais me battre, disons que j'ai du apprendre à me défendre, à tuer les morts, à être vigilante comme jamais, et on m'a même appris les bases de la chasse. Souriais-je légèrement en pensant à ces journées passées avec Daryl.

-Qui t'as appris ?

-Les autres, Rick, Maggie, Daryl. Et puis j'observe aussi. Vous savez dehors nous avions pas le choix. La vie n'est plus celle que nous avons connu.

-Voudrais-tu vivre ici ? Sa question me surprit, je pris le temps avant de répondre.

-Juddith, Carl et certainement nous aussi, nous avons besoin d'un toit, nous avons besoin de nous sentir en sécurité. Chacun à notre façon, nous avons été touché par ce qui se passe à l'extérieure, nous avons vu des choses que jamais au par avant, nous aurions imaginé. Nous avons dû prendre des décisions difficiles, pas toujours bonnes. Mais nous avions pas le choix, c'était ça ou mourir. Alors je ne suis pas encore sur que ça va fonctionner mais j'ai envie d'essayer mais pas sans ma famille. Pas sans eux.

-Penses-tu que vous arriverez tous à vous intégrer dans notre communauté ?

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette question. Un visage flottait dans ma tête à ce moment, je soupira légèrement. Alors elle insista un peu.

-Daryl n'aura pas facile, je n'ai vu personne d'autre évoluer si bien dans le monde qu'est devenu le notre. Tous ses gestes sont naturels, il sait ce qu'il fait, comme si il était né pour ça. Expliquais-je avec une certaine admiration.

-Mr Dixon est différent de la plus part des gens ! Reprit-elle, je n'étais pas certaine que c'était une critique mais je l'entendis comme telle.

-Il est unique ! Déclarais-je un peu plus vivement comme pour le défendre, mes yeux devaient très certainement lancer des éclaires.

Dianna me sourit et d'une voix douce et posée me répondit.

-Je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien à craindre si vous le défendez toujours avec cette hargne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et si elle le remarqua, elle s'abstint de tous commentaires.

Aaron nous amena à deux maisons et nous indiqua qu'elles étaient pour nous. De vrais maisons, avec des meubles, des cadres, de l'électricité, de l'eau chaude. J'avouai que le faite de devoir nous séparer m'inquiéta un peu, nous étions ensemble depuis si longtemps et puis si c'était leur façon d'agir pour ainsi nous mettre à terre par la suite, comme dit le proverbe, « divisons pour mieux régner». Pour me changer un peu les idées, j'allai prendre une douche qui s'éternisa sans que j'en pris conscience, je réussis à m'extirper de sous l'eau après une demi heure. C'était un réel soulagement de se sentir propre, d'avoir des vêtements sans tâches de sang. J'observa mon reflet dans le miroir et je remarquai la cicatrice laissée par la balle de Dawn, je ne pus m'empêcher de frisonner, est-ce que tout ça était vraiment derrière nous?

Je descendis rejoindre les autres dans le salon, mon inquiétude fut tarie quand Rick prit la décision de rester tous ensemble cette nuit.

-Ouah ! Déclarais-je en voyant Rick propre, rasé et avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il balaya le compliment du revers de la main et me sourit.

J'aperçus Daryl à côté du lit de Juddith comme si il la surveillait, j'allai les rejoindre.

-T'as vu, il y a de l'eau chaude ? Lui souriais-je joyeusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous encore sur le qui-vive, nous nous mirent en garde, prêt à nous défendre contre n'importe qui.

-Bonsoir, je suis juste passé voir si tout vas bien ! Annonça Dianna avec amabilité, en passant sa tête dans l'entaille de la porte.

-OH ! Vous restez tous ensemble, c'est beau à voir.

-On m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé du travail pour plusieurs d'entre nous ! S'informa Rick méfiant. Mais rien pour moi ?

-Si, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ainsi que pour Michonne mais je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé. A vrai dire, je dois encore trouvé pour Beth même si j'ai déjà une idée mais je dois la concrétiser, et Mr Dixon que j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à cerner, mais ça viendra ! Expliqua-t-elle en souriant, comme pour nous rassurer.

-Si t'arrives à le cerner, fais-mois signe ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

-Oh la ramène pas toi ! Grommela Daryl à voix basse, qui avait surpris ma phrase. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire même si au fond de moi, je me sentais un peu agacée.

Après cet échange, nous prirent nos places et nous passions notre première nuit à Alexandria.

Je me promenais avec juddith dans les rues de la communauté essayant de connaître les quartiers, nous essayions de prendre nos marques, chacun commençait à avoir un peu d'occupation, Tara, Noah et Glenn étaient parti à l'extérieure pour tuer d'éventuels rôdeurs, avec des gars d'ici. Je pensais en toute franchise, qu'on essayait de s'adapter comme on le pouvait. J'essayais de repérer les différents habitants, de faire connaissances, de savoir de qui on devait se méfier, ou à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Ici, Juddith était un peu une attraction, les gens n'avaient plus vu de bébé depuis un bon moment, surtout pour les plus vieux, émus de revoir un si petit être, ça devait leur rappeler des souvenirs de leur famille. J'étais presque à la maison quand j'aperçus Carole habillée de façon très classique, un peu vieux jeux. Daryl lui était installé sur le perron.

-Je vais faire la cuisine pour les gens qui en ont besoin, les petits vieux, lui dit-elle. J'pourrais apprendre à connaître les autres, ça peut nous être utile.T'as pris une douche depuis qu'on est ici ? Demanda-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse. Je souris en m'approchant un peu plus, il s'obstinait à rester dans le même état.

-Va te laver ! Ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant. Ou s'est moi qui le ferai.

-T'es ridicule habillée comme ça ! Lui lança-t-il énervé.

Je souris de là où j'étais, juste devant le perron, en bas des marches, j'interviens en allant le rejoindre.

-Elle a raison, tu devrais aller te laver.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Me cracha-t-il.

-T'en as pas marre de me crier dessus, ou de m'ignorer ? Voulus-je savoir. C'est à peine si il leva les yeux sur moi.

-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il excédé.

-Tu penses quoi de cet endroit ?

Il me répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

-D'accord super constructive notre conversation. Ironisais-je, étant bien décider à le faire parler, je voulais essayer de le faire sortir de sa coquille. J'observa juddith que je venais de déposer à nos pieds.

-Juddith a l'air contente. Annonçais-je sereinement.

-C'est bien pour elle... et pour vous ! Finit-il par dire.

-Pas pour toi ? Insistais-je.

-J'sais pas encore.

Nous restions là tous les deux, je me sentais bien avec lui. La façon dont il me traitait depuis les retrouvailles m'attristait réellement. Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé ensemble après les événements de la prison, j'avais ressenti un espèce de bien être à être avec lui, comme si un lien c'était tissé entre nous, nous discutions, nous nous confions l'un à l'autre, je me sentais sereine en sa présence. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que ce lien avait disparu, en tout cas pour lui. Je le vis fumer sa cigarette et sans y prendre garde mes doigts se posèrent sur la cicatrice présente sur sa main, cicatrice qu'il s'était lui même infligé. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ma voix était calme, posée, pour éviter qu'il se braque.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il retourna mon poignet et ses doigts frôlèrent à leurs tours mes vieilles cicatrices. Un frisson parcourut l'entièreté de mon corps, j'espérai qu'il me réponderait. Sa main se déplaça vers le haut de mon visage, là où la balle de Dawn m'avait laissé sa marque.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en me fixant d'un air coupable.

-C'est pas ta faute ! Essayais-je de le rassurer.

-Bien sur que si ! J'ai pas réussi à te protéger, t'aurais jamais du connaître cet endroit, ni ces gens. S'énerva-t'il en se détournant de moi.

-C'est toi qui m'a retrouvé ! Je pris son bras pour le retourner, pour qu'à nouveau il me regarde mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Arrête de te comporter comme ça ! M'emportais-je à mon tour. Tu ne peux pas tous contrôler, tu ne peux pas contrôler les faits et gestes des autres.

Il me fit alors face, et je lus dans ses yeux toute sa détermination.

-Lorsqu'on était ensemble, j'ai baisé ma garde et je suis devenu plus faible. Beth, j'étais faible parce que tu étais à mes côtés.

Je fronça les sourcils, ayant soudainement peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Tu crois que je suis ta faiblesse ? C'est ça que tu pense ? C'est de ça que tu as peur ? M'offusquais-je alors. Je sais me défendre, je sais me battre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu passe ton temps à me surveiller, à me protéger. Je n'ai plus cette peur qui m'habitais il y a encore quelque temps. Je veux que tu me considères comme les autres, comme tu considères Maggie, Michonne ou Rosita. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis une femme prête à tous pour vivre.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, ou de dire quoique ce soit, je ne voulais plus rien savoir. Je pris Juddith, la plaçai dans la poussette et m'éloignai.

Je m'éloignais le plus possible, je marchais presqu'à en courir, j'essayais de me défouler, j'étais excédée par ce que je venais d'entendre. « sa faiblesse » j'allais lui montrer moi, que je n'avais rien de faible. J'étais vraiment en colère mais j'étais également blessée par tout ça, je pensais qu'il avait vu que je pouvais m'en sortir, que je n'étais plus cet enfant qu'il avait connu. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre après nos retrouvailles mais jamais je n'aurais pensée qu'il serait aussi froid, aussi distant avec moi. Ce soir là, lorsque nous étions coincé dans ce funérarium, j'avais cru lire autre chose dans ses yeux, peut-être une promesse d'être là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Ma naïveté finira par me perdre, pensais-je amèrement.

Comme si mes pieds m'avaient guidés, je me retrouvai aux portes d'Alexandria.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour ça ! Criait un gars à Glenn, visiblement en colère, ils venaient apparemment de l'extérieure accompagné de Nicolas, Tara et Noah.

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre l'entièreté de la conversation mais je vis le type balancer son poing en direction de mon beau frère, celui-ci l'évita et lui envoya un crochet en plein nez. La suite se passa très vite, Daryl qui avait tout vu, se précipita sur Nicolas pour le frapper. Celui-ci couché sur le sol encaissa les coups, alors que Rick les sépara. Daryl toujours en pleine effervescence ne se calma pas et voulut y retourner sous les assauts verbales des autres.

Je laissai la petite Juddith à Carl qui venait d'arriver juste derrière moi et j'allai aider Rick à calmer notre ami.

-C'est bon, j'm'en occupe ! Annonçais-je à Rick.

Dianna, présente, obligea tout le monde à se calmer.

-Daryl ça suffit, calme toi ! Regarde moi, ordonnais-je. Allez, recule, ce gars il n'a pas la moindre importance, laisse-le.

Au fur et à mesure, je sentis la tension en lui se dissiper. Je lui tenais le visage pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Scanda La chef. Je veux que tout le monde m'écoute, Rick et les autres font partie des nôtres maintenant, et ils sont égaux à nous, traitons les comme telle. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Tout le monde retrouva son calme et Dianna profita de cette réunion impromptue pour demander à Rick et Michonne de prendre le rôle d'agent de police. Tous les deux acceptèrent. Je les observai et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'aucun autre rôle aurait pu mieux leur aller. Ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

A la suite de cette révélation, Daryl partit précipitamment, très énervé. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser dans cet état. Je le suivis quelques mètres, attendant d'être assez loin du reste du groupe, avant de lui demander.

-Daryl, arrête toi s'il te plait !

-Laisse-moi Beth.

-Non, arrête toi !

Après un instant de réflexion, il stoppa .

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Je peux pas Beth ! Finit-il par me dire. Je n'ai jamais su, j'ai jamais pu et je n'y arriverai pas, même ici. ça sera pareil qu'avant.

Je me retins de dire quoique ce soit, je voulais comprendre où il voulait en venir, j'attendis qu'il reprenne.

-Avant tout ça, j'étais rien, je n'étais personne. Je n'ai jamais servi à rien, ici, ça sera pareil. ça recommencera.

-Oublie cette idée là, chasse la de ton esprit. Lui ordonna-je gentiment, comprenant enfin d'où venait son malaise. Me rappelant également la conversation qu'on avait eu à la cabane.

-Nous sommes une famille, nous resterons ensemble, tu seras toujours l'un des nôtres. Tu verras, tu trouveras ta place et je serai là pour t'y aider.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie, si je ne veux pas ?

-C'est la peur qui te fait dire ça, oui je sais, tu n'as peur de rien. Dis-je à sa place, sachant très bien qu'il me le dirait. Je ne veux pas que tu partes d'ici ! Avouais-je alors, je me rapprocha de lui pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres.

-S'il te plait, nous essayerons encore, ensemble, et on réussira à s'intégrer ! Murmurais-je en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Ce qui se passa ensuite me surprit et me réchauffa le cœur en même temps, il me prit dans ses bras et je passa les miens autour de son cou pour approfondir un peu plus notre étreinte. Je ne lui ferais certainement jamais part du trouble qui habita mon cœur à ce moment là.

Était-ce vraiment une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour nous tous ?


	5. la soirée

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui me lisent. J'voulais remercier MissPeggy qui m'a laissé une review ça fait super plaisir, alors désolé pour les fautes de conjugaison j'essaye de m'améliorer lol.**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, c'est un peu d'air frais avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. D'ici plusieurs chapitre un grand méchant va faire son arrivée dans ma fiction, et je voudrais connaître votre avis sur un point. Voilà j'hésite à garder Glenn en vie car j'avoue que je ne suis toujours pas remise de sa mort. Voilà merci de votre attention, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! et bonne lecture.**

-Allez Beth ! Insistais Maggie depuis un bon 20 minutes.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle organise cette soirée ! Me défendais-je.

-ça peut nous servir pour connaître les gens ! Plaida ma sœur.

-Carole est douée pour ça ! Continuais-je dans ma lancée, bien décidée à lui tenir tête.

-C'est mieux que nous y allions, ça nous aidera à nous intégrer.

-Je ne sais pas Maggie, c'est étrange cette idée d'une fête dans le monde dans lequel on vit. Tu trouve pas ? C'est comme ci, on laissait le reste derrière nous, comme si derrière ces murs, le reste ne comptait plus, comme si on oubliait.

-Beth, ne dis pas ça ! Commença-t'elle en me prenant les mains, elle s'installa face à moi comme elle le faisait lorsque nous étions enfants. On oubliera jamais ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur est bien réel malheureusement, mais pour l'instant nous sommes ici et le but c'est que tout se passe au mieux.

Je poussa un soupir mi agacée mi convaincue, je devais bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord, si nous devons évoluer parmi ces gens autant faire bonne figure directement. Si on voulait que les choses fonctionnent, nous étions obligés de faire des efforts.

-OK t'as gagné ! Consentis-je enfin.

Notre vie se résumait donc à ça maintenant, faire semblant que tout le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, que ça ne nous touchait plus. C'était se rendre à des fêtes organisées par Dianna, pour amuser ses troupes.

Nous nous tenions là, devant cette porte avec Maggie et Glenn, chacun hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Aucun de nous faisant un geste pour montrer notre présence, attendant certainement que l'autre le fasse pour nous. Trouvant ça plus que ridicule, je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand la porte s'ouvrit. Maggie me fit un signe de tête qui se voulait, je suppose, encourageant. Je passai mes mains fébrilement sur mes vêtements, me sentant très mal à l'aise, il faut dire que ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas porter de robes, et la dernière fois, il faut se l'avouer, mon corps n'était en rien celui que j'avais aujourd'hui.

En entrant dans la maison, je remarquai tout de suite, Rick et Michonne. Celui-ci discutait avec Jesse et un homme qui je supposais être le mari de celle-ci. Je voulus aller les rejoindre pour prendre Juddith et m'en occuper mais Maggie me retint par le bras.

-Pas ce soir ! Murmura-t'elle réussissant à me frustrer encore plus, enfin si cela était possible. Je n'avais déjà aucune envie d'être parmi tous ces visages inconnus si en plus, je ne pouvais pas avoir Juddith près de moi pour m'occuper l'esprit, la soirée pouvait que mal se passer.

J'aperçus plus loin, Rosita et Abraham, celui-ci entrain de boire une bière.

Un homme s'approcha alors de nous, il se présenta comme étant Reg , le mari de Dianna.

-Beth, c'est ça !? Je sus que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, après tout celui-ci devait connaître certainement notre histoire et donc qui nous étions tous. Néanmoins, j'acquiesça de la tête poliment.

-J'ai vu votre vidéo, enfin toutes les vidéos ! Confirma-t-il sympathiquement, faisant référence aux enregistrements réalisés par Dianna lors de notre première rencontre.

-Vous êtes une jeune demoiselle pleine de courage, sachez que la moitié d'entre nous ne s'en serait pas si bien sorti face à vos péripéties. J'espère que vous avez conscience d'être une sacré jeune femme. Me flatta-t-il.

-Les gens sont capable de tellement de choses lorsqu'ils n'ont pas le choix, beaucoup de personne ne savent pas les ressources qu'ils disposent en eux avant de devoir s'en servir.

-Surement vrai tout ça ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous plairez à Alexandria.

Il s'excusa et s'éloigna pour rejoindre un petit groupe de personnes. Je balayai la pièce du regard, pour me repérer comme si je cherchais une sortie de secours. Les gens discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je faisais là.

-ça va ? Me surprit Noah.

Je souris doucement, heureuse d'avoir un visage amical en face de moi.

-Mouais !

-C'est bizarre ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant cette soirée.

-On dirait une blague. J'ai l'impression que les gens d'ici se dissimulent du monde réel, comme si ils essayaient d'oublier, et en même temps ils essaient de nous le faire oublier. Ils essayent de nous rendre faible, insistais-je.

-On ne pourra jamais oublier. Me rassura-t-il.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, le laissant avec Maggie qui arrivait, et je retournai à ma contemplation. Il y avait quelques enfants, des personnes un peu plus vieilles, comme les Millers, toujours prêts pour chouchouter Juddith.

-Salut ! Me lança quelqu'un. Je me retournai et aperçus Spencer, le fils prodigue de Dianna.

-Salut !

-Très jolie ! Me complimenta-t-il. Je lui répondis par un sourire un peu timide, pas vraiment habituée à avoir des compliments surtout de la part d'un homme.

-Tu t'habitueras à tout ça, tu verras ! Me rassura-t-il en s'éloignant sachant certainement que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'était un bel homme, apprêter, grand, plaisant. Il me lança un dernier sourire et disparut parmi les autres.

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Carole, parlant aux gens, souriante, un peu niaise, elle avait ce don de se fondre dans la masse, comme si elle était ici depuis des lustres, sur le coup je l'enviais. Elle surprit mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil discret. Je vis encore Abraham buvant son énième bière, « là où il a de la gène, il n'y a pas de plaisir ». Ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Rick discutait toujours avec cette Jesse, tenant maintenant Juddith, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser d'elle. C'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'avouais ne pas l'apprécier vraiment non plus.

Les gens avaient un comportement tellement léger, ils discutaient de choses superflues, anodines. On me posa des questions qui pour moi était sans valeurs, genre, mon plat préféré, mon âge …. Toutes ces stupidités qui n'avaient plus aucune importance à mes yeux. Essayant de me couper des autres, mon esprit se concentra sur la musique mise en fond sonore, pas trop fort pour pas attirer les morts aux portes de la ville. Je fis doucement le vide dans ma tête, je fermai quelqu'un instant les yeux, un piano, moi et …. Daryl. Ce souvenir me surprit et là je réalisai que lui n'était pas présent. Rien de très surprenant, ce genre de soirée, ça ne devait pas être vraiment son truc, et pour être franche, je n'étais pas sur que c'était le mien.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand la voix de Sacha résonna dans toute la pièce. Visiblement excédée. Elle s'emportaient contre des femmes face à elle, disant tout haut ce que nous pensions tous tout bas. Nous savions que toute cette comédie était faîte juste pour camoufler ce que le monde était réellement devenu. Rien que du chiqué.

Je profitai de ce moment d'effroi pour m'échapper, je ne pouvais plus rester là, je ne le voulais pas, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

-Dis à Maggie que je suis rentrée. Demandais-je à Noah en le croisant. Gentiment il acquiesça et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

Je marchais lentement dans les rues, encore surprise de l'absence des rôdeurs autour de moi, l'envie d'enfoncer mon couteau dans un de ces crânes tout pourri, était grand, juste pour me défouler, pour relâcher la pression retenue toute cette satanée soirée. Là-bas, entourée de tous ces inconnus, de tous ces gens naïfs, je m'étais sentie oppressée, observée, jugée, comme si tous le monde connaissait les horreurs que j'avais fait pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Je savais que Sacha avait dis clairement ce que nous ressentions. Maggie avait raison nous devions nous inclure dans cette vie, mais tout ça était rapide, c'était trop tôt enfin pour moi. Il me fallait du temps.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvai devant la maison, et je ne fus pas vraiment étonnée de retrouver Daryl installé sous le porche entrain de fumer, ou peut-être que j'espérais juste qu'il soit là. J'aurais voulu rester là un instant à l'observer mais je savais pertinemment qu'il aurait tout de suite perçu ma présence, c'était un don chez lui.

-T'es pas venu à la soirée de Dianna ?m'informais-je, plus dans le but de lancer la conversation.

-T'as le sens de l'observation ! Ironisa-t-il. Je ne répondis rien, m'installai à ses côtés et respirai un bon coup comme soulagée d'être là. Ce fut lui qui parla.

-J'ai été à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui ! Avec Aaron ! Je me sens utile là bas !

-Je sais !

J'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter mort-vivants. Je changeai donc de discussions.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? Voulus-je savoir malgré le fait que je connaissais certainement la réponse.

-Tout ça, c'est pas mon truc, ce sont des conneries ! Confirma-t-il. J'ai passé la soirée chez Aaron.

Intriguées par ce détail, j'attendis la suite qui je l'espérais, viendrais.

-Il m'a demandé d'aller recruter des gens avec lui !

Il scruta ma réaction mais je ne pipa mot.

-Tu sais, plus on sera ici et plus on sera en sécurité, si on peut ramener des survivants, des gens biens, ça ne peut être que positifs pour nous. M'expliqua-t-il comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre l'importance de tout ça, et il insista sur les gens biens sachant que ça me tenait à cœurs étant toujours persuadée que ça existait toujours, en tout cas j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

-J'en suis consciente ! Répondis-je simplement, de manière assez informel. Le silence se réinstalla mais à nouveau il le brissa.

-Et il a une bégane pour moi, un engin magnifique, j'dois la retaper mais toute les pièces sont déjà là. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps pour la mettre en état. Continua-t-il légèrement excité, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu partiras longtemps ? Interrogeais-je en essayant de cacher du mieux que je pouvais mon inquiétude.

-J'sais pas trop, ça dépendra de ce qu'on trouvera.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de rester silencieuse. J'aurais voulu lui dire, « n'y vas pas », « reste ici, en sécurité », « ne prends plus de risques » mais il m'aurait demander pourquoi et je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Non, je ne le pouvais pas. Et au fond de moi, je savais que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé entre ces murs.

-Je pourrais venir une fois avec vous ? Essayais-je, appréhendant la réponse à venir.

-C'est pas une bonne idée. Répondit-il évasivement.

Je ne peux empêcher le soupir d'énervement de sortir de mes lèvres, j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il me prit encore pour cet enfant que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps.

-ça aurait été Maggie, Michonne qui t'aurais demandé, tu n'aurais pas réfuté leur proposition. Insistais-je légèrement en colère, jalousant en cet instant, ces femmes fortes, il ne prononça pas un mot alors je continuai sur ma lancée.

-Je sais me battre, je sais faire attention, je saurai être utile. Je ne suis plus cet adolescente apeurée que tu as trouvé en arrivant à la ferme. Je ne suis pas une incapable, comme tu as toujours l'air de le croire.

-Beth, ça n'a rien à voir ! Me calma-t-il. Je sais tout ça, je sais que tu peux t'en sortir, j'ai confiance en toi, en ce que tu es devenue, mais je ne prendrais plus aucun risque. Tu as tout ici pour être bien, tu peux reconstruire une vie « relativement normale », tu n'as plus aucune raison de te battre, de risquer de te faire mordre à n'importe quel instant. Et Rick à besoins de toi ici, pour Juddith, personne s'en occupe comme toi, elle t'adore.

Je savais qu'il me disait tous ça pour m'endormir, pour détourner mon attention de ma question initiale. Mais j'aurais voulu hurler, que je ne voulais plus qu'il prenne le moindre risque, que je ne voulais pas risquer de ne plus jamais le voir, que ces jours enfermées dans cet hôpital en le croyant mort avait été une réelle torture, que je ne voulais pas imaginer une vie dans laquelle il ne serait pas présent. Mais au lieu de ça, je restai muette.

-On a tous un rôle à jouer ! Finit-il en reprenant les paroles de mon père.

-Tu reviendras ? Lui demandais-je sur le coup de l'émotion, sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Si j'te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'inquiète pour moi ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Non, je sais que tu reviendras toujours.

Je fixa mon regard au sien, restant comme ça un moment, me rappelant ce regard échangé avant mon enlèvement, ce regard où j'avais cru comprendre tellement de chose. Je voulais retrouver cette intimité. Mais il reprit la parole, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es déjà revenue de la soirée, perdre ton temps à discuter avec moi au lieu de faire la connaissance des autres ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, je lui répondis avec un léger sourire.

-j'arrive pas à faire semblant. Je me sens différente des gens ici, ils ne comprennent rien à ce monde, ils sont tous si futiles et si naïfs.

Je le surpris alors entrain de détailler ma tenue et je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait habillé de cette façon, « en fille » pensais-je en rougissant.

-ça te va bien !... la robe . Précisa-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de le voir un peu mal à l'aise face à moi, juste moi. Mon sourire s'élargit, autant que mes joues continuèrent à rosir. Je ne pus résister, je me collai à lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es faîte pour vivre ici. Pour vivre heureuse et entourée des autres.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de mon front comme l'aurait fait un grand frère et continua.

-Tu es devenue une femme forte... et belle. Prononça-t-il difficilement.

J'entendis le ton hésitant de sa voix, je ne savais pas trop ou il voulait en venir, mais mes lèvres se figèrent dans un franc sourire, mon cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais cette vie je ne la voyais pas sans lui. Mais ça il n'en savait rien.


	6. cher journal

**Tous d'abord, merci à MissPeggy pour tes reviews, ça fait très plaisir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. J'essaye de pas trop changer les événements jusque la 7ième saison mais certains événements vont quand même différer par rapport à la série. je sais que pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop d'action mais ça va venir de fil en aiguille. Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez même si c'est négatifs ça peut être super constructif pour moi. J'essaye de ne pas faire trop dans la guimauve. Sur ce, cesse de bavardage et bonne lecture.**

« Cher journal,

Je ne connais pas la raison exacte pour laquelle je t'écris, peut-être est-ce pour laisser une trace ou peut-être simplement pour évacuer ce que je ressens. Une façon pour moi de me confier sans embêter quiconque. Ou encore pour une toute autre raison, je ne saurais te le dire.

Sache qu'ici la réalité a repris ses droits, elle nous a rattrapé encore une fois, elle est survenue efficacement et durement. Tout ça pour nous rappeler que même entre ces murs, la mort reste notre quotidien.

Nous avons perdu un des nôtres ….. encore. Noah est mort, ça m'a choqué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas insisté pour le faire venir avec nous après l'hôpital, qu'à l'heure où je t'écris, il serait peut-être toujours en vie. Ils étaient parti avec Glenn, chercher du matériel pour qu'Eugène puisse refaire l'électricité mais ça a mal tourné, Nicolas qui les accompagnait, a paniqué. C'est de sa faute, j'aurai bien envie de lui enfoncer mon couteau dans son crâne mais Glenn et Maggie ont décidé de le laisser continuer à vivre, pfff. Il a causé la mort de Noah et Eden, un des fils de Dianna. Les gens d'ici ne savent pas se défendre, ils ne connaissent rien au nouveau monde, ils n'ont pas été confrontés à toutes ces horreurs, ils font n'importe quoi et ça m'écœure.

Je sais que Rick pense un peu comme moi, il a pété une durite, il a disjoncté. Il a fracassé la tête de Pete en pleine rue, le mari de Jesse. Un vrai connard, il battait sa femme et son fils. ( oui battait car il est mort, mais j'vais y venir)

J'ai confiance en Rick et je sais que si il a fait, ce qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison mais j'avoue qu'on aurait dit qu'il était devenu fou. Il a fini par pointer son arme sur plusieurs personnes de la communauté et résultat Michonne l'a assommé pour calmer le jeu. Jolie tactique pour le ramener au silence.

Bien sur, cet accident ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquences et du coup Dianna a pris la décision de réunir tout le monde ou presque, pour convenir du sort de Rick. Il était hors de question, qu'elle pense à le renvoyer à l'extérieur en tout cas sans se confronter à nous, nous étions prêtes Maggie, Carole, les autres et moi pour le défendre corps et âmes, et s'il aurait fallu se battre, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. »

 ** _Flash-back_** _ **:**_

 _Nous étions tous assis pour discuter du cas de Rick, plusieurs d'entre nous prirent la parole pour le défendre, Maggie, Carole..._

 _-Rick est un homme génial, rempli de qualité, de force, de courage. Mais il est meurtri par l'extérieure, commençais-je à mon tour. Vous n'avez pas la moindre petite idée de ce que nous avons vécu là, dehors. Vos murs, vous protègent pour l'instant, mais la réalité est bel et bien présente et elle vous rattrapera. Si vous voulez avoir une chance aussi minime soit telle de survivre, vous devez faire confiance à Rick. C'est un des seuls hommes à pouvoir vous aider, vous guider mais écoutez le, il sait ce qu'il fait._

 _Je voulais les convaincre, leur faire entendre raison, leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient plus à y gagner, que c'était dans leur intérêt de le garder auprès d'eux._

 _-J'aurais voulu que Rick soit présent ce soir, j'aurais voulu l'écouter mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rétorqua Dianna maussade._

 _-Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder ! Intervint Carole._

 _-Il y en a pas un parmi vous qui sait la taille que fait l'océan de merde sur lequel on navigue, Rick connait chaque recoins de cette océan comme sa poche peut-être même mieux ! Plaida Abraham avec sa délicatesse légendaire._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de ce qu'il venait de lâcher. Je n'étais pas convaincue que ce soit le meilleur argument mais c'était tellement vrai._

 _Rick arriva soudainement rempli de sang et il déposa le cadavre d'un rôdeur aux pieds des citoyens d'Alexandria, sous les yeux ébahis des gens présents._

 _-La barrière est restée ouverte, personne pour faire le guet ! Déclara-t-il énervé. Vous n'avez aucune conscience, aucune notion du danger que l'on en court._

 _Tous le monde le regarda horrifié, Spencer donna une vague explication et partit aux portes de la communauté en courant._

 _-Regardez le ! Continua notre chef. Ils seront de plus en plus nombreux à vos portes, ils passeront les murs, ils le feront tomber, ils se créeront un passage et vous ne serez pas prêts, aucun de vous ne le sera, et aucun de vous ne pourra survivre. Mais nous pouvons vous aider, nous pouvons vous montrer comment vous défendre. Vous devez absolument devenir plus fort si vous voulez vivre._

 _Il leur expliqua comment renforcer leur rang, comment devenir plus solide, il reprit notre groupe en exemple, leur disant que nous avions du nous battre, aller puiser dans nos forces, dans notre mental pour arriver là où nous en étions._

 _-Vous ne pouvez plus vous voiler la face, vous ne pouvez plus croire que vous êtes en sécurité sans rien faire, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer plus longtemps la réalité. Nous devons nous entraider._

 _Nous étions entrain d'écouter le discours de Rick quand Pete arriva fortement alcoolisé avec le Katana de Michonne entre les mains. Il voulait tuer Rick, et ce fut à ce moment là que tout parti en cacahouette._

 _Reg, voulant s'interposer et calmer la situation, se prit un coup de sabre en pleine gorge, le sang gicla comme une fontaine qu'on venait d'ouvrir, il tomba à terre agonisant, Dianna agenouillée en pleure à ses côtés. Abraham sauta alors sur l'assassin et le maîtrisa de tous son poids, le tenant cloué au sol. Rick pointa son arme pour viser en pleine tête, attendant le premier signe. Et Dianna lança le signal._

 _-Rick fais-le ! Ni une ni deux, Rick obéit et tira un seul coup qui se planta en plein dans le crâne de Pete, tout se passa devant les yeux horrifiés des autres._

 _-Rick !_

 _Je me retourna vers la provenance du son et découvrit Aaron, Daryl et un homme noir._

 _-Daryl ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de prononcer, légèrement ahurie par les derniers événements._

« Comme tu l'as compris, nous sommes toujours en plein cauchemars. La mort est toujours bel et bien là autour de nous, on ne sait jamais qui elle va toucher mais on sait qu'elle nous guette.

J'ai conscience que Rick est devenu assez radical mais il a raison, si nous voulons nous en sortir, nous n'avons plus le choix.

J'avoue que ce soir là, au milieu de ce spectacle macabre, le seul réconfort que j'ai pu trouver, ce fut ses yeux. Je sais, je suis ridicule de réagir ainsi, mais lui seul est capable de me calmer, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, juste sa présence devient essentielle. Après ce qui venait de se passer, ce fut un réel moment de soulagement de le voir là...en vie. »

 ** _Flash-back_** _:_

 _-Qui est-ce ? Lui demandais-je. Après les événements dramatiques de la soirée, tous le monde était rentré chez soi, Rick avait pris des mesures de sécurité concernant le nouvel arrivant. Nous nous étions retrouvés sur le perron. Nous étions assis sur les marches autour de nous, la nuit était devenue étrangement calme._

 _-Morgan !_

 _-Comment vous l'avez rencontrer ? L'interrogeais-je, c'était surtout un prétexte pour lui faire dire ce qu'il avait vécu lors de ces derniers jours._

 _-Il nous a sauvé!Dit-il d'un ton détaché, il me raconta alors de son air « j'en ai rein à faire » qu'Aaron et lui s'étaient retrouvé coincées dans une voiture, entourée de rôdeur, ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de sortir de celle-ci et ce fut à ce moment là que Morgan était arrivé avec son bâton et qu'il avait réussi à les sortir de ce pétrin. Ils lui avait alors demandé de revenir avec eux, mais il avait refusé avant de leur expliquer qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. RICK._

 _-Et s'il n'était pas arrivé ? Me renseignais-je. Imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer, mon cerveau n'avait retenu que coincer et rôdeur._

 _Il me regarda ne comprenant pas vraiment où je voulais en venir._

 _-Si cet homme n'était pas arrivé pour vous sortir de cette merde, c'était quoi ton plan ? Insistais-je sentant monter en moi un mélange d'appréhension et de mécontentement._

 _-J'sais pas, la question c'est pas posé ! Mentit-il._

 _-Arrête, comme si toi, Daryl Dixon tu n'avais pas prévu un plan de secours. Je suis sur que tu n'étais pas blogué de deux seconde dans cette maudite voiture que tu voulais déjà sortir, en tout cas trouver une solution pour sortir de ce piège! Ironisais-je assez brusquement._

 _-beth..._

 _Mais je ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour parler et continuèrent dans ma lancée, dramatisant légèrement._

 _-Je vais te dire ce que tu aurais fait, tu serais sorti de cette bagnole, tu aurais attiré tous les rôdeurs que tu pouvais, pour laisser Aaron partir ! M'énervais-je alors complètement, sous ses yeux ébahi , j'avais certainement l'air assez hystérique mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer._

 _-Beth, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Il me fit tourner la tête pour que l'on soit face à face, et me fixa du regard, mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens et en l'espace de quelques secondes, le calme m'envahit, je répondis d'une voix monocorde, vide._

 _-Noah est mort._

 _Un blanc s'installa, chacun perdu dans nos pensées respectives_

 _-Désolé ! Murmura-t-il._

 _Les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux mais je retenais le torrent qui menaçait d'envahir mes joues. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus pleurer, je me refusais de me laisser aller, ça ne servait à rien, j'étais bien consciente que la mort était la seule chose inévitable dans ce monde._

 _Je sentis son pouce frôler ma joue avec délicatesse, venant essuyer une larme qui avait su trouver le chemin de la sortie. Je détournai la tête honteuse d'avoir laissé la tristesse prendre le dessus et surtout devant lui._

 _Il replaça mon visage face au sien, m'obligeant à le regarder, il me sourit, de ce sourire typiquement lui. Pour la seconde fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front en signe de soutien, ou peut-être pour me transmettre un peu de sa force de caractère. Ignorant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi._

 _-Alors tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé ici ?_

 _Je lui racontai nos péripéties. Je lui expliquai les ennuis dans lesquelles Rick s'était mis, dans l'état incontrôlable dans lequel il s'était retrouvé. Lui expliquant bien sur, que Pete était un énorme connard sans scrupule et qui méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sourit alors de son air moqueur._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Rien ! Nia-t-il._

 _-Si, dis ! Pourquoi tu ris ?_

 _-Où est passé la Beth qui aimait tout le monde, qui pensait que chacun de nous possédait quelque chose de bien ?_

 _-Elle a appris, elle a grandi, Elle a tué ! Claquais-je alors. Je ne veux plus être naïve, je n'ai plus peur de faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre._

 _-Tu n'as tué personne ! Mais si un jour tu dois le faire, fais le sans hésiter avant que celui qui est en face de toi le fasse, car lui n'hésitera pas._

 _Il n'était pas au courant pour l'homme à l'hôpital, le gardien qui avait voulu profiter de moi et qui s'était fait dévorée par le rôdeur qu'était devenue Johanne. C'était peut-être le moment de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé là-bas. Et je lui fis donc le récit simplifié et rapide de cet enfer._

 _-Tu vois je n'hésiterai pas ! Terminais-je mon histoire, je soupira, soulagée quelque part que quelqu'un sache l'entièreté de ce qui c'était passé._

 _-Le mec là, il t'as touché ? il a …_

 _-Non ! Le coupais-je. Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion._

 _Je le voyais entrain de batailler avec ses propres sentiments, le but n'avait pas été qu'il se sente coupable, pas du tout._

 _-Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute ! Tu n'aurais pas du te retrouver toute seule au milieu de cette route._

 _-Je n'aurais pas du te quitter cette nuit là, j'aurais du me battre avec toi._

 _-Je t'ai dit de partir, que je te rejoindrais !_

 _-Tu as voulu me sauver !_

 _-et j'ai pas réussi. Finit-il sèchement._

 _-J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être vivante, souriais-je pour essayer de l'adoucir. Tu m'as rejoins, tu m'as retrouvé. Je suis vivante et toi aussi !_

 _Je le fixa essayant de lui communiquer ce que je ressentais à cet instant, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais bien que lorsqu'il était à mes côtés._

 _-Tu sais pour Dawn..._

 _-je l'ai tué, s'écria-t-il sans me laisser parler. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter._

 _Je lui laissai le temps de ce calmer, et je repris la parole._

 _-Merci._

 _Son regard devint étonné, il sourit d'une manière un peu cynique et comique à la fois._

 _-De l'avoir tué ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris et ne comprenant pas trop où je voulais en venir, je ne pus que sourire devant son air interloqué._

 _-Merci d'être là ! Avouais-je alors un peu gênée. Il ne répondit rien, mais le sourire qu'il me renvoya, remplaçait tous les mots de la terre. »_

Ce souvenir, je ne veux pas l'oublier, je veux le mettre de côté pour m'en rappeler dans les pire moment. Tous ces moments passé rien qu'avec lui sont ceux qui me procurent le plus de plaisir. Je voudrais pouvoir lire en lui, comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Je voudrais qu'il me voie comme... une femme, tout simplement. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je suis réaliste et je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, pour lui je suis et je resterai toujours la petite Beth, celle que l'on doit protéger, celle qui est faible, la fille d'Hershel Green.

Tu vois, je suis excédée, en colère, contre eux tous, mais surtout contre lui, je lui en veux. J'en ai marre car je sais que si lui n'était pas là, aujourd'hui je serais sur le terrain entrain d'aider ma famille et pas ici, entrain d'écrire dans un cahier, chose qui avouons le ne sert vraiment à rien. Non, je serais entrain de défendre nos murs, nos vies.

Je sais que ma réflexion est un peu disproportionnée, mais j'ai cette impression de ne servir à rien. Il est vrai que Dianna m'a demandé de gérer le groupe d'enfants d'Alexandria, trouver des activités, les aider, leur donner des leçons, bien sur m'occuper de Juddith. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils sont tous dehors ou presque à empêcher une invasion de rôdeurs, moi ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux être avec eux.

Je t'explique la situation en quelques mots. Lorsque Rick est sorti de la communauté avec Morgan pour enterrer le corps de Pete, ils sont tombé sur un rassemblement de rôdeur pour l'instant retenu prisonnier dans une sorte de carrière scellé par des camions. Pour Rick, c'est sur, le temps est compté car il ne faudra plus longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent à se libérer. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il y a si peu de mort-vivant aux portes d'Alexandria, ceux-ci tombent tous dans le ravin et sont pris au piège.

Après ces observations, Rick a voulu réunir tous le monde pour faire une mise au point et monter un plan d'action.

 ** _Flash-back_** _:_

 _Nous étions tous réunis dans la maison de Dianna à la demande de Rick. Celui-ci nous expliquait le problème auquel nous étions confronté et le plan d'action qu'il voulait mettre en place._

 _-Nous devons conduire la horde de rôdeurs beaucoup plus loin, si on attend sans rien faire, ils seront vite libérer, ils arriveront aux portes, feront chuter les mûrs et nous seront envahis. C'est absolument ce que nous devons éviter, pour cela nous devons les guider à l'endroit où nous le voulons. Daryl prendra la tête de la horde avec sa moto, le bruit les attira. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à maintenir les rangs, nous devons nous assurer qu'ils suivent sans s' éparpiller partout. Nous devrons certainement les remettre sur le chemin de temps en temps._

 _-Ok, je roulerai à côté de lui, faut pas qu'il soit seul. Je les attirerai et Daryl leur fera garder le rythme. Annonça Sacha._

 _-J'irai avec elle, c'est pas bon d'être seul pour une si longue route. Intervint Abraham._

 _-J'y fais aussi ! Profitais-je._

 _-Non ! Rugit Daryl._

 _-Si, je veux en être, si jamais ils foutent le camp, sacha conduira, Abraham et moi nous pourrons les ramener, les attirer pour les remettre à l'arrière._

 _-Pas bête la petite ! Approuva le rouquin. Intérieurement je le remerciai._

 _-J'ai dis non, c'est hors de question. Renchérit Daryl visiblement contrarié d'être contre-dit._

 _-Rick ! Insistais-je sachant que seul lui prendrait la décision et je savais qu'il avait besoins de monde. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais vu qu'il jeta à coup d'œil à son ami qui apparemment d'un simple regard fut plus convaincant que moi._

 _-Beth, j'ai besoin de toi pour Juddith._

 _-Carole ou Carl peuvent s'en occuper tant qu'on sera absent. Je veux vous aider !_

 _Je défiai Daryl du regard, je voulais être parmi eux, je ne voulais plus être qu'observatrice, mais ce fut sans compter sur Maggie qui me prit la main comme si j'étais une petite fille qui faisait un caprice et essaya de me calmer._

 _-Beth, reste ici avec moi, les gens ont besoin de nous ._

 _Je soupirai de frustration, secouai la tête de gauche à droite, montrant ainsi mon mécontentement, lançai un dernier regard haineux à Daryl et sortis de la maison en claquant violemment la porte._

 _Le plan fut mis au point, Carter fut mis à contribution pour réaliser des plaques, aussi solides que nos murs, pour entourer la route que les rôdeurs devaient emprunter, les obligeant ainsi à rester sur le chemin._

 _Tous se mirent au travail, chacun avait de quoi faire. Un véritable chantier était en route pour terminer le plus vite possible et de manière efficace. Carole et moi étions là aussi, pour des bricoles ou pour amener de quoi boire._

 _Rick voulait mettre les gens d'Alexandria au défis, il voulait absolument que ceux-ci se débrouille seule face aux mort-vivants mais lorsqu'un petit groupe de zombie fit irruption, ce fut la panique, personne ne savait quoi faire. Rick nous obligea à rester sans rien faire._

 _-Rick ! Répétais-je pour la énième fois, voyant la panique générale._

 _-Laisse-les, ils doivent y arriver._

 _J'étais indécise, je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas les regarder se faire tuer, ils avaient peur. D'un mouvement, Morgan abattit son bâton sur le crâne tout puant d'un rôdeur. Je ne tardai pas à enfoncer la lame de mon couteau dans la tête d'un autre, J'agrippai en même temps le bras d'un zombie à la limite de mordre un des nôtre pour le tirer à moi et lui transperçai l'orbite gauche._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait que les cadavres purifiants à même le sol, je ne pus me retenir et telle une furie j'hurlai sur Rick._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

 _Surpris par ma réaction, et pas habitué, il ne pipa mot._

 _-Lorsqu'ils seront tous morts, tu crois que ça nous aidera, tu crois que tu trouvera en eux une quelconque utilité. Je pensais qu'on était là pour les aider, pour leur apprendre, pour les sauver, pas pour les envoyer à une mort certaine. Regarde ce que je suis devenue, tu ne m'as pourtant pas laisser seule face à eux, très souvent. Lui rappelais-je en lui montrant les rôdeurs hors d'état de nuire. Ils seront relevé la tête et se battre, comme nous l'avons tous fait._

 _En rage, je m'éloignai du groupe, je savais que tous était surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ma réaction, pour être franche, même moi je n'étais plus très sur de me comprendre._

 _Une fois calmée, j'observai les autres travailler, je devais avouer que les choses se mettaient bien en place, le plan ne pouvait que fonctionner, je souris en moi même, rick était très doué._

 _Maggie arriva alors près de moi, j'étais perdue dans ma contemplation, dans mes pensées._

 _-Tu sais il ne fait pas ça pour t'ennuyer ! Me surprit-elle. Mes joues rosirent légèrement lorsque je compris qu'elle avait suivi mon regard._

 _-Il ne comprendra jamais que je ne suis plus une enfant, vous ne le comprendrez jamais, me repris-je. Elle me sourit alors et sur le ton de la confidence me confia._

 _-Oh si il l'a remarqué, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère que tu reste en sécurité... et il n'a peut-être pas tord._

 _J'allais intervenir lorsqu'elle me glissa un secret à l'oreille, ce qu'elle m'annonça alors, fit apparaître sur mes lèvres, un sourire comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis tellement longtemps._

 _-Tu devrais lui parler avant qu'ils ne partent. Finit-elle._

 _-Je lui parlerai à son retour ! Lui indiquais-je._

 _-Beth, si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, à lui ou n'importe qui, dis le, temps que tu le peux encore._

 _Je soupirai en revenant à la dure réalité, ma sœur avait totalement raison, à l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvions plus rien remettre au lendemain._

 _Je décidai donc de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller parler à Daryl avant que lui et les autres partent en repérage pour la mise au point du plan. Je profitai d'un moment de calme, il fumait sa cigarette, un peu reculer des autres._

 _-Salut ! M'annonçais-je._

 _-Hé !_

 _Super, c'était bien parti, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'aurais voulu l'insulter, le traiter d'égoïste car j'étais toujours en colère contre sa décision, contre sa façon de me considérer._

 _-Beth..._

 _-Daryl..._

 _Bon mauvais timing, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, pensais-je._

 _-Fais attention, réussis-je enfin à prononcer._

 _-Ne m'en veux pas, Je …... Hésita-t-il a dire, il se tut et pendant un moment j'espérai qu'il reprit sa phrase, je voulais entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire mais Spencer passa par là et m'accosta._

 _-Beth, tu viens me rejoindre à la tour de garde après ?_

 _-Non, désolé pas aujourd'hui, j'dois m'occuper de Juddith après le départ des autres._

 _-Ok, demain alors j'espère. Et il repartit me lançant un dernier sourire avant de se détourner de nous._

 _Daryl reprit alors la parole assez froidement, je pensai que pour la suite de sa phrase j'pouvais toujours rêver._

 _-Tu vas souvent à la tour ?_

 _J'osai un petit sourire en coin, était-ce un peu de jalousie que je percevais ? J'étais surprise mais touchée au fond de moi._

 _-Parfois, je tire avec lui... sur les rôdeurs, ça me permet de ne pas perdre la main._

 _-Tant mieux pour toi ! Claqua-t-il sèchement en se refermant dans sa coquille, ce n'était pas mon but mais j'avais eu ma petite vengeance personnelle._

 _-Et puis, il y a une bonne vision, c'est pratique pour surveiller si quelqu'un revient …. en tout cas quand on attend que la personne revienne. Lui expliquais-je en captant son regard. Il s'adoucit dans la seconde et me répondit mi amusée, mi ironique._

 _-Alors surveille bien !_

 _On alla rejoindre les autres, et ils partirent faire une dernière mise au point me laissant seule, avec une affreuse boule au ventre, mélange de peur, de doute, d'angoisse, et d'incertitude. »_

Voilà, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau, tu comprends aussi le pourquoi de mes réactions. Au moment où je t'écris, eux sont en mode repérage pour passer à l'action demain. Juddith dort dans sa chambre, Carl est dans la maison, Carole est dans la cuisine, je l'entends, elle prépare le repas. Et moi, j'écris, je gaspille mon temps. Je repense à toutes ces choses que j'aurais du dire, que je n'ai pas dis, et je m'en veux. J'ai peur, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, peur de se qui ne se passera peut-être jamais, peur de ce que je ne connaîtrai peut-être pas.

J'ai envie de vivre, j'ai envie d'y croire, d'espérer, de rêver.

Maggie avait raison, j'aurais du lui dire malgré ma colère, malgré mon incompréhension, mais j'ai tellement conscience de l'impossibilité de la chose que je ne veux en rien me confronter à un mur.

Ah oui en parlant de ma sœur, elle est enceinte, elle va être maman, ils vont avoir un bébé, je suis heureuse pour eux mais tellement inquiète pour la suite...

Si eux ose y croire, pourquoi pas espérer que pour moi ça soit possible, c'est décidé je lui dirai avant cette fichue mission...

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain d'écrire ma bêtise de journal lorsque des cris retentirent dans tous les sens, des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la voisine était entrain de se faire égorger, je vis plusieurs hommes avec des armes blanches. Dehors plusieurs corps gisaient déjà à même le sol. Je sortis en catimini de la chambre, je croisai Carl. Je lui fis signe de se taire, en mettant le doigt devant la bouche. Je jetai un œil dans la cage d'escalier.

-Reste là, ne descends pas. Il acquiesça , je voyais déjà la détermination dans son regard.

Je descendis quelques marches presque d'un coup, regardai autour de moi, calant mon corps contre un mur. Lorsque j'atteignis le rez de chaussé. Je vis Carole dans la cuisine, je m'approchai agenouillée.

-La ville est envahie ! Lui annonçais-je.

-Je sais, j'ai vu.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, on se fixa du regard, essayant de se comprendre. Elle partit pour faire le tour de l'îlot. Je me colla debout au mur de la cuisine, j'entendais les pas de l'imposteur approcher derrière moi. Carole me fit signe qu'il était là, elle me fit un décompte avec ses doigts et sans douter, ou me poser de questions, je me retournai, enfonçai mon couteau dans la carotide de celui-ci et le tua. Je repris mon couteau et l'enfonça dans son crâne. J'allai vite fermer le verrou de la porte.

-Qui c'est ? Demandais-je.

-je sais pas, regarde il a un « w » sur le front. Il faut s'en débarrasser ! M'annonça-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, prête à tous pour sauver les nôtres.

-Carl, tu reste ici, tu surveille Juddith.

-Beth, reste avec eux !

-Non, Carole, il y en a trop, on doit les mettre hors d'état de nuire au plus vite. Je vais à la tour, voir Spencer. Il aurait du voir tout ça, il aurait du nous prévenir.

Elle ne me détrompa pas, nous partîmes alors toutes les deux mais chacune de notre côté, en prenant ce que nous avions comme arme. Je me dirigeais vers la tour, lorsque j'aperçus un homme entrain de s'acharner sur un membre de la communauté, de « ma » communauté. Je me cachai alors derrière un perron, je ne pouvais pas intervenir sans me faire repérer. Je continuai alors mon chemin,dégoûtée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, j'arrivai enfin à destination.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurlais-je alors. Je vis alors qu'il tirait sur un camion qui se dirigeait vers nos portes, essayant ainsi de le faire dévier de sa trajectoire.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'as rien vu ? L'accusais-je passablement énervée.

-Je n'en sais rien, je les ai vu après qu'ils aillent commencer à attaquer. Il visa dans le mille car au lieu de défoncer nos murs le camion fonça au pied de la tour, par je ne sus quelle magie les tôles du murs restèrent en place mais le klaxon du camion se mit en route. Si on ne voulait pas une invasion de rôdeurs, il fallait éteindre ce truc. Nous nous précipitâmes alors pour sortir mais le camion bloquait la porte.

-Pousse toi, je vais me faufiler. Grace à ma fine taille, j'arrivai à passer, je me dirigeai vers le camion, ouvris la portière. Spencer me rejoignit à ce moment là, lorsqu'il vit le mort il paniqua, je me mis debout sur le marche pieds, pris mon couteau, l'autre portière s'ouvrit et j'aperçus Morgan. Je plantai mon couteau dans le rôdeur. Morgan éteignit le klaxon.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? M'interrogea l'homme.

-Des hommes ont réussi à rentrer. Je regarda à peine Spencer, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il n'ait rien vu. Ils sont entrain de tuer plein de gens. Expliquais-je vite fait.

-Nous devons retourner à l'intérieur.

-Oui, on y va. Toi va te planquer, lançais-je au fils de Dianna, voyant que la terreur avait pris le dessus sur lui.

Nous nous éloignâmes pour retourner dans nos murs, mais je l'arrêtai deux secondes.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils mettent le plan à exécution ! M'informa-t-il.

-Maintenant ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Je fermai deux secondes les yeux, et il m'encouragea à reprendre pied.

-Viens, on y va.

Une fois rentré dans Alexandria, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un de l'autre clan, j'observai Morgane le désarmer avec admiration. Mais Carole arriva habillé comme les ennemis et tua le type.

-Je vais chercher Maggie, elle était avec Dianna pour faire un jardin ! Expliquais-je alors que j'avais conscience que ça n'avait aucune importance. On se quitta là et j'essayai de retrouver ma sœur. Une femme essaya de me tuer mais je la bloguai, elle arriva néanmoins à me faire tomber, j'attrapai une pierre et lui lança en plein visage, elle hurla de surprise et peut-être de douleur, je me relevai et lui crevai un œil. Puis enfonçai mon couteau dans le cœur. En me relevant, je frottai mon visage me retrouvant plein de sang.

Je courus tout en me cachant, entendis Jesse hurler, lorsque je m'approchai de la fenêtre je la vis tuer un des autres, je continua mon chemin, découvrit avec horreur le sang des nôtres sur les routes, les trottoirs, sur les murs des maisons.

Je me glissai jusqu'à l'armurerie où je retrouvai Olivia pointant une armes vers la porte. Elle m'expliqua que Carole lui avait demandé de tirer si les portes s'ouvraient et fut soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien fait vis à vis de moi. Je lui pris une arme, et la replaçai comme elle était à mon arrivée.

-Si jamais, les portes s'ouvrent, n'hésite pas, tire ! Après avoir vu que tu connais pas la personnes ! Essayais-je de blaguer.

Je retournai près des murs de la communauté, les longeant, essayant d'être camouflée mais de toujours avoir l'œil partout. Les cris commençaient à baiser, ne plus se faire entendre. Je ne vis pas Maggie, je ne vis plus carole, j'aperçus des hommes quittant les lieux en courant, le calme était revenu. Plus personne n'était là, en vue, rien, le silence après les hurlements, était insupportable. Je m'autorisai un dernier regard vers l'extérieur de nos murs, me trouvant à la sortie, je fis demi tour pour rentrer voir les autres, les dégâts et …...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je voulais vous prévenir que ça sera du point de vue de Daryl. N'hésitez pas un laisser un petit commentaire positif ou négatif.**


	7. Imprévus

**Salut, bon voilà comme prévu ce chapitre reflète les pensées de Daryl, je vous avoue que j'ai eu très dure à l'écrire car j'ai du mal à me mettre à sa place. j'ai essayé de pas trop changer les éléments par rapport à l'épisode réel 6x06 ,vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. J'espère que malgré tout ça ne vous semblera pas trop ennuyeux et que vous serez satisfait. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot quel qu'il soit. Bonne lecture.**

Nous étions réunis à la carrière, écoutant les dernières explications de Rick au sujet du plan pour éloigner les rôdeurs. C'était une énième mise au point avant l'action de prévue pour le lendemain. Tout d'un coup, la paroi de la falaise s'effondra entraînant dans sa course un camion, laissant derrière lui une porte de sortie pour les mort-vivants.

-Allez, on y va, on le fait maintenant ! Ordonna Rick, semant la panique dans le groupe

-On est pas prêt. Rétorqua Carter complètement effrayé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête sachant pertinemment que ce genre de personne ne pouvait survivre longtemps dans notre monde.

-On n'a pas le choix !

Le plan d'action commença alors. Comme prévu, je pris le devant de la troupe, les attirants à l'aide de la moto, je fus suivi direct par Sacha et Abraham.

La horde de zombie se forma alors derrière nous, le but étant de les garder rassemblés pour les emmener jusqu'à destination. Je prenais la peine de me retourner une fois de temps en temps, vérifiant que tout se déroulait sans encombre. Etant seul avec moi même, j'eus tous le loisirs de me perdre dans mes pensées.

Je ne pouvais pas me sortir son regard haineux de la tête, ce regard qu'elle m'avait lancé lors de cette réunion. Beth, sacré petite personne, qui aurait pu se douter qu'une personne aussi frêle de l'extérieure, pouvait cacher un caractère comme le sien, je savais qu'elle-même n'était pas conscience de sa force mais plus les semaines s'étaient déroulées plus elle révélait sa force intérieure. Elle avait surmonté la mort de sa mère, de son ami à la prison, de son père... lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé seul, j'avais d'abord pensé que c'était la merde, mais elle m'avait vite fait changer d'avis, elle m'avait tout simplement changé. Son regard positif et rempli d'espoir sur l'avenir était contagieux.

Une partie de moi savait parfaitement que j'avais eu raison de l'empêcher de venir avec nous pour la mission, mais l'autre était consciente qu'il fallait que je la laisse évoluer mais je n'avais pas pu la laisser se joindre au groupe, ça avait été plus fort que moi. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait et dans un sens, ça faciliterait les choses, elle prendrait ses distances toute seule. J'avais essayé de le faire moi, voulant l'éviter au maximum tout en gardant l'œil sur elle, mais ce désir de la voir le sourire aux lèvres, le désir d'entendre sa voix était plus fort que moi.

Je savais que le meilleur qu'il puisse lui arriver, était qu'elle continue sa vie à Alexandria, essayant de reconstruire ce qu'il était possible, essayant d'avoir une vie « normale ». Sans moi. J'étais conscient que je ne saurai rien lui apporter de bien. Sans parler de la différence d'âge, une femme comme elle, n'avait rien à faire avec un homme comme moi.

Je revis le regard appréciateur de Spencer sur elle lorsqu'il lui parlait, cette façon qu'il avait de la détailler. Malgré moi, mes mains se crispèrent sur le guidon de la moto.

J'aperçus un bruit à l'arrière, me retournai d'un geste pour voir Abraham entrain de ramener des rôdeurs en fuite, sur la route. Nous continuâmes lentement notre chemin et mon esprit repartit de plus belle retrouver le sourire de Beth.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait ce pouvoir sur moi, celui de me rendre meilleur, celui de me redonner l'espoir en un monde où les gens bien existaient toujours. Je restais fidèle à moi même, gardant tout ce que je ressentais pour moi, mais elle avait réussi à me redonner une certaine confiance en l'avenir.

Je savais que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'était en aucun cas des sentiments amoureux , ça aurait été totalement farfelu, totalement insensé, mais il y avait bien ce lien qui c'était tissé petit à petit, un lien peut-être fraternel, une envie constante de la protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Ou peut-être me voilais-je la vérité tout simplement, sachant que c'était mieux pour elle.

La phrase de Rick, lors de notre discussion pendant la mise en place du plan, me revient en mémoire.

-Ce monde ne doit pas t'empêcher de croire en quelque chose de mieux, il ne doit pas t'empêcher de t'attacher. Si tu veux vivre, fait le à fond, profite de ceux qui sont avec toi. M'avait-il conseillé, je savais de quoi il parlait même si je restais fermé comme une huître, me refusant la moindre faiblesse. J'avais dés lors relevé mon regard vers Beth qui était entrain de discuter avec Maggie, un sourire radieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais que tu peux prendre soin d'elle, je sais que c'est ce dont tu as envie. Ne te prive pas de la seule personne capable de te faire sentir vivant comme jamais. Surtout de nos jours. Avait-il cru bon de me dire. Je n'avais rien trouvé à lui répondre, ne voulant pas rentrer en terrain inconnu. Je savais qu'il essayait de m'aider, qu'il voulait bien faire. Ce gars était toujours là pour aider ceux qui faisait partie de son cercle d'ami.

Chasser, traquer, éliminer des rôdeurs, protéger mes amis, ça c'était dans mes cordes, c'était naturel, mais quand il s'agissait de sentiment, j'n'avais plus aucun contrôle et je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça arrive maintenant.

Ma radio grésilla et la voix de Rick se fit entendre.

-Il y a un problème un bruit strident se fait entendre, ça attire les rôdeurs à l'arrière, ils sont entrain se séparer de la horde. On s'en occupe !

-Quel bruit strident ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça vient de la communauté.

-OK j'mets les gaz et j'y vais !

-Non, Daryl, vous vous continuez, il faut éloigner tous ceux qu'on peux.

-Mais, ils ont besoin de nous, Rick, on peut pas les laisser seul, là-bas il y a ….

-Je sais ! Mais c'est pour eux qu'on fait ça ! Me coupa-t-il.

Bien sur, je lui faisais confiance et j'voulais l'écouter, faire ce qu'il me demandait. Mais je n'avais plus qu'une envie, retourner chez nous, là où il y avait une partie des nôtres, où il y avait des gens sans défense qui avait besoin de nous, là où il y avait Beth... Si seulement je l'avais laissé venir avec nous... mais je me refusais de penser à ça. Je passai alors devant un panneau Alexandria, je freinai légèrement, me plaçant au niveau de la voiture de Sacha et Abraham.

-Il faut aller les aider !

-On doit continuer ! Essaya de me convaincre la jeune femme.

-On a déjà fait pas mal de kilomètre, ça suffira ! Argumentais-je.

-Pas les 20 qui était prévu ! Rétorqua le rouquin.

-Je dois retourner là bas !

-Non, 20, c'est la mission ! Insista-t-il.

-Si tu y vas, certains risquent de te suivre ! Essaya de me convaincre Sacha.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans savoir ce que devenait la communauté, les gens qui y étaient. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

-J'vous fais confiance pour les gérer ! Sans leur laisser l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit, je pris de la vitesse et m'éloignai d'eux, les laissant au devant de la horde de mordeurs.

Je devais vérifier ce qui se passait à l'intérieure de nos mûrs, je devais m'assurer que les gens là-bas n'était pas en danger et si c'était le cas les aider. Et égoïstement, je devais retrouver Beth. Je savais que si elle était rester à Alexandria, c'était uniquement ma faute.

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir son visage, son sourire de ma tête. A croire que j'étais incapable de la protéger, je ne voulais pas retourner dans l'enfer qu'avait suivi son enlèvement.

Je revis encore sa détermination à l'hôpital, cette envie qu'elle avait de se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, c'était à ce moment là que j'avais compris qu'elle avait changé. Je ressentis encore ce sentiment d'impuissance qui m'avait submergé lorsque je l'avais vu tombé comme morte, cet étau qui avait alors entouré ma poitrine, me donnant l'impression de mourir, en même temps qu'elle.

Je me souvins de cette promesse faîte à moi-même lorsque je m'étais aperçu qu'elle respirait encore, celle de toujours la protéger et d'être là pour elle. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'elle n'eut rien et fut toujours en sécurité à Alexandria.

J'étais bien lancé sur le retour, lorsqu'à nouveau la radio s'actionna. Rick. Je m'arrêtai sur le côté de la route pour mieux saisir ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis plus ou moins à mi chemin, lui annonçais-je.

-Daryl je sais qui est là-bas, je sais que tu veux t'assurer qu'ils sont tous en sécurité. Il y a Juddith et Carl aussi, mais justement c'est pour les aider qu'on fait tout ça. Si les rôdeurs arrivent tous à la communauté, ils vont l'envahir et sans sera fini pour tous ces gens. Nous devons terminer ce que nous avons commencé, sans tenir au plan. J'ai confiance en Carole, Maggie, Carl, Beth. Ils vont trouver la force de se sortir du pétrin qu'ils rencontrent, même sans nous. Si notre plan échoue que les morts rappliquent, les habitants d'alexandria nous tiendrons pour responsable, imagine ce qu'ils diront...

La conversation se stoppa là, J'entendis des coup de feu à travers le talkie-walkie.

-Rick ! Appelais-je, mais pas de réponses.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, je savais ce que je devais faire, je savais que c''tait ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je repris la route et rejoignis sacha et Abraham.

Le reste du chemin me parut interminable, cette angoisse qui occupait mon esprit, ne voulait pas me quitter. J'avais cette impression d'impuissance, j'étais persuadé qu'il se passait quelques choses dans nos mûrs et je ne pouvais rien y faire dans l'immédiat, le fait de savoir que des gens à qui je tenais étaient probablement en danger m'hérissait totalement. Je savais Rick en situation compliqué, si j'en croyais les coup de feu, nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de Glenn et Michonne, et j'imaginais le pire pour Alexandria et tous ceux qui y était.

Même si l'épidémie avait conduit le monde dans un chaos gigantesque, elle m'avait apporté ce que je n'avais jamais eu avant tous ça, des gens à qui je tenais, des gens à qui avoir confiance, des vrais amis... une famille. Rick, Carole, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carl, Juddith « ma petite dure à cuire », Sacha, Abraham et son sens de l'humour assez particulier, Rosita, Tara, Eugène,... Et Beth bien sur, tellement unique, elle était ce genre de personne capable de voir la petite lumière dans les moments les plus sombre, ce genre de personne que je devais à tous prix sauver.

Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle allait mourir car elle n'était pas faîte pour ce monde mais j'avais exclu cette idée de ma tête. Je l'avais décidé, elle ne mourrait pas, pas temps que je serai là.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque la voix d'Abraham se fit entendre dans la radio.

-Ok, C'est fini, on est assez loin !

-En accélérant, on les sèmera ! Déclara Sacha.

-ça me va ! Suivez-moi, j'mets les gaz !

-T'as vu dans quoi on roule ! Reprit-elle, m'arrachant un sourire en coin.

-On rentre les gars ! Me réjouis-je pressé d'être à la communauté et de retrouver les nôtres.

Nous traversions une espèce de ville morte lorsque nous fûmes canardés de tout côté, des balles sortaient de partout, deux voitures se mirent à nous poursuivre sortant de nulle part.

-Putain de salopard, pensais-je à haute voix.

Dans la précipitation, la moto glissa m'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute, le plus vite que je le pus, je la relevai et repartis de plus belle dans la course poursuite. Par je ne sais quelle magie, j'arrivai à éviter les balles me frôlant sans cesse.

Je sortis de la ville pour retomber dans un endroit plus boisé, j'aperçus un coin un peu reculé et m'y glissai attendant que le véhicule qui me pourchassait passa devant moi. Une fois que je ne fis plus dans leur vision, je repris mon chemin à travers les bois. A bout de force, j'arrêtai la moto et me laissai tomber à même le sol, je respirai un grand coup. Un gémissement de rôdeur me fit sursauter, et j'aperçus le corps cramé d'un ancien motard. Je ne fis aucun geste, me contentant de rester immobile à côté de lui.

Je repris la moto et continuai la route à pieds, la poussant pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Le chemin n'était pas des plus praticable, des bosses me ralentissaient constamment, rendant la progression difficile.

-Sacha... Abraham, tu me reçois ? Essayais-je d'appeler sans succès.

-Hé merde !

Je fermai les yeux, la situation me sauta en pleine face. J'étais seul dans les bois au milieu de nulle part, j'avais perdu mes deux amis et je ne savais pas quand j'arriverai à rejoindre la communauté. Le visage de Beth m'apparut alors, je savais que si elle avait été présente, elle m'aurait dit « Aller on y va, on va récupérer Sacha et Abraham et on rentre rejoindre tous les autres ». En effet, je les connaissais assez pour savoir que ces deux-là avaient trouvé de quoi se mettre à l'abri, il fallait que je les rejoignisse au plus vite pour qu'on puisse retourner à Alexandria.

-Oh super ! Murmurais-je en apercevant le sang couler de mon bras, en enlevant ma veste, je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'une égratignure faîtes certainement lors de la chute.

J'étais entrain de récupérer la trousse de premier secours dans le sac lorsque des petits bruits se firent entendre dans les branchages. Méfiant, je pris mon arbalète, recouvris vite fait la moto à l'aide de feuillage et avançai prudemment vers les sons.

Je découvris deux filles sur lesquelles instinctivement je pointai mon arme.

-ça va, vous nous avez trouvé ! Ce qu'on a récupéré est à nous ! Dit l'une d'elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que je perçus un mouvement derrière moi, je me retournai le plus vite possible quand …. trop tard.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux très difficilement, il faisait nuit, je percevais des bouts de discussions mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre de quoi ces gens parlaient.

-Il doit faire partie de l'avant garde ! Déclara le Gars.

Mes yeux ne restaient pas ouvert.

-On va chercher Pati et on s'en va, c'est le dernier jour qu'on a à vivre comme ça.

Mes yeux se refermèrent sans que j'arrivai à les rouvrir.

Lorsque enfin je me réveillai, il faisait jour et le gars que j'avais entendu pendant la nuit se tenait juste devant moi. Mes mains étaient liés par des cordes.

-Lève toi, on s'en va ! M'ordonna-t-il. Mets toi debout, voilà le topo, tu dis pas un mot et j'te tue pas. Dit-il en pointant son arme, il semblait déterminé tout en étant complètement paniqué par la situation.

-J'suis pas celui que tu crois ! Annonçais-je.

-Vas-y parle encore pour voir ! Allez !

Je ne fis plus un seul commentaire, me confinant dans le silence. Il me mit debout et me poussa légèrement vers les deux filles.

-Suis les !

J'eus tous le loisir de les observer, une était assez grande brune avec un air assez sur d'elle, l'autre la suivait comme son ombre. Elle était assez petite, blonde, à cheveux courts, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Beth, elles devaient avoir plus ou moins le même âge. Elle avait un air fragile et apeuré, même si Beth avait évolué et pris énormément d'assurance, je ne pouvais oublier celle qu'elle était lorsque nous étions arrivé dans la ferme d' Hershel.

Nous marchions un moment dans les bois, ils avaient l'air de personnes complètement paumées, effrayées, l'homme et la fille brune prenaient soin de la blondinette sans cesse, la traitant comme une petite fille, comme si elle avait des soucis. Jusqu'à s'assurer qu'elle boive régulièrement.

-Tiens bois aussi ! Me recommanda la brune. Je repoussa sa bouteille.

-on ne veut pas que tu tourne de l'œil ! Insista le gars. Je vida le reste de la bouteille.

-Si ils nous retrouvent peut-être qu'on te laissera aller avec eux,ils passeront l'éponge! Tu vois nous sommes des gens raisonnable. Chacun à son code de conduite. Si tu veux vivre à genoux c'est ton problème, nous on refuse.

Je comprenais rien à ce que ce type racontait, moi vivre à genou, il savait vraiment pas qui j'étais, comme si ma tête pouvait faire imaginer que j'étais le genre de personne à me plier devant les autres.

On continua de marcher vers je ne sais où, le type, Dwight, me poussait constamment, me menaçant de son armes. J'avais envie de hurler, de les abattre un par un, je savais que je perdais un temps fou au lieu d'aider les miens.

J'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils me voulaient. Je comprenais qu'ils se protégeaient mais de qui, de quoi, je ne le savais toujours pas.

Ils expliquèrent alors que pour aller récupérer la petite blonde, ils avaient utilisé un camion à citerne qu'ils avaient ouvert et allumé un feu.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Demandais-je alors.

-C'était tout au début, plus rien ne marchait, il y avait plein de mort dans les bois, le feu les a tous attiré ainsi que ceux de la ville, ils se sont jetés dans les flammes. Expliqua la brune. On pensait que c'était ok pour nous, elle était à Washington, on pensait que là-bas aussi ça se battait comme partout.

-Ouais, on pensait que comme nous, tout le monde luttait pour être victorieux. On était vraiment con ! Enchaîna le type.

-Vous vous trouvez moins con maintenant ? Lançais-je sans réfléchir. Ce qui ne parut pas lui plaire vu qu'il braqua à nouveau son flingue sur moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas nous attirer des emmerdes, que je devrais te tuer c'est ça que tu veux dire, tu as fait le choix d'appuyer sur la détente pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour posséder 3m carré, mais pas moi ! Alors réponds-moi, est-ce que c'est une connerie de ne pas te buter ?

-Non !... Surtout qu'il y a des gens qui m'attendent, qui ont besoin de moi. J'peux vous aider. Essayais-je de les convaincre.

-T'es avec eux, mais là, t'es seul et blessé, tu dirais n'importe quoi pour sauver ta peau. On aurait du se méfier de votre bande dés le départ. Avance.

On arriva à la limite d'un grillage, celui-ci entourait un espèce de camp avec des caravanes. Des zombies rodaient partout à l'intérieur, ayant certainement dévorés tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Mes compagnons d'infortunes étaient dévastés, les filles pleuraient, se demandant où était leur amie.

Je profitai de leur état de choc pour piquer le sac et filer au plus vite dans les bois. J'courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, essayant de m'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux et de me mettre à couvert. Je sautai au dessus d'un tronc d'arbre couché et me dissimulai à l'arrière, profitant pour enlever les liens à l'aide de mes dents. Je récupérai le talkie-walkie et essayai d'appeler Abraham et Sacha, toujours rien.

-Bordel !

Un mort-vivant se dirigeait vers moi, je me dépêchai d'ouvrir le sac pour récupérer mon arbalète et juste avant qu'il eut franchi le tronc, tirai une flèche en pleine tête.

Je me relevai, voulus prendre le sac lorsque je remarquai ce qu'il contenait, insuline.

-fais chier !

Voilà pourquoi ils couvraient la petite blonde, elle était malade. C'était pas possible, bon sang, ma conscience ou plutôt la voix de Beth résonna en moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette gamine mourir.

Je les retrouvai très vite, ils étaient déconfit, je pointai mon arbalète vers eux et les accostai.

-J'suis revenu, vous me donnez quoi pour le sac, après ce que vous m'avez fait ce sera pas gratuit, par principe! Je voulais les intimidés, leur faire comprendre que j'avais repris les rênes.

-On a rien ! Dit la blondinette. C'était fou comme elle me faisait pensée à Beth.

Juste pour faire genre, je leur pris une petite sculpture sans valeur que Dwight avait fait. Tout ce que je voulais c'était reprendre la route, aller récupérer mes compagnons et m'assurer que les gens d' Alexandria étaient en sécurité, que Beth était en sécurité.

J'étais entrain de partir, les laissant seul face à eux même, lorsqu'un énorme véhicule traversa la foret jusqu'à eux. Je me dissimulai direct derrière une souche d'arbre. Les trois autres n'étaient pas en bonne posture, c'était certainement les gens dont ils parlaient depuis le début. Sacré bataillons, pensais-je alors en les voyant sortir de leur 4x4 menaçant Dwight et les deux filles.

-Finissons-en. Déclara un des types.

-C'est à nous maintenant, on a gagné ce qu'on appris ! Avança la brune peu sur d'elle, mais essayant de se montrer digne. Je me fis le plus discret possible, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner comme si de rien était, non, peut-être qu'il fut un temps j'aurais pu le faire, mais là aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais les aider. Les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Vous allez payer ce que vous avez pris, vous allez payer l'essence qu'on a utilisé pour vous retrouver et pour le temps que ces hommes ont perdu à vous chercher! Rétorqua le type sévèrement. Vous connaissez les règles.

-Non, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Hurla-t-elle alors, complètement effondrée, terrorisée mais voulant se défendre, ce que j'admirai.

-On ne reviendra pas, on ne vivra plus à genoux ! Intervient Dwight.

-J'change pas de sujet connard.

La voiture recula alors, laissant transparaître des hommes dissimulés un peu partout, Les trois autres allèrent partir, je les rappelai et les fis se camoufler derrière des morceaux de bois. Je ne réfléchis pas trop et rendis son armes au mec. Il devait pouvoir se défendre, lui et ses amies au cas où, les laisser sans armes reviendrait à les laisser se faire tuer. Nous nous fîmes le plus silencieux possible, discrètement, restant caché, j'observai nos adversaires, entre eux et nous, se trouvait un rôdeur bloqué par un énorme rocher. Juste ses mains et sa tête dépassaient. L'addition fut vite faite dans ma tête. Je fis bouger une branche pour attirer l'homme devant nous, ce qui fonctionna à merveille vu qu'il se dirigea droit dans notre direction, se faisant attraper par le mordeur bien caché. Ce qui dut arriver, arriva et il se fit mordre le bras, hurla direct après ses coéquipiers. L'un deux le rejoignit pour l'aider, il coupa son bras d'un coup sec pour lui éviter la contamination.

-C'est bon, on arrête la, kyle s'est fait mordre, on rentre.

Ils repartirent alors d'où ils étaient venu.

-Nous, on croyait que t'étais avec ces types ! Voulut m'expliquer Dwight. On t'a assommé, on t'a attaché les mains, on t'a même menacé de te tuer. Et toi, t'es revenu nous aider ! Pourquoi putain ?

-P't'être que moi aussi j'suis con. Rétorquais-je. Et puis une amie n'aurait pas voulu que j'vous laisse. Complétais-je en observant la petite blonde, pas en pleine forme. Je savais que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Beth, je m'en voudrais à vie. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je laisse ces gens là mourir.

-vous les connaissez et vous avez pensé que j'étais avec eux ? Leur demandais-je. Nous avions repris la route, j'voulais récupérer la moto et partir le plus vite possible, je réfléchissais encore à quoi faire d'eux. J'voulais les connaître un peu plus, essayer de voir qui ils étaient. J'avais compris qu'ils cherchaient juste à survivre, à se protéger.

-Nous étions là-bas depuis le début mais nous ne connaissions pas encore tous le monde. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, ça paraissait bien, ils se comportaient normalement mais la situation a vite dégénéré. La nature humaine a fait le reste et c'est devenu de plus en plus infernal.

-Les gens accepteraient tout pour être sur d'être en sécurité ! Reprit la brunette.

-Ouais, alors ils ont tous perdu sauf le droit d'exister.

-Plus personnes n'est à l'abri maintenant, ils ne peuvent pas promettre ça aux gens ! Clamais-je, pensant à ma propre communauté certainement en danger. Pensant aux gens là-bas qui avaient du rencontrer des problèmes, pensant que je n'avais pas su les aider. M'imaginant Beth …. non.

-Ils peuvent le promettre à ceux qui veulent l'entendre. Répliqua Dwight.

Tina, la petite blonde courut vers ce qui avait du être un jour une serre, mais qui aujourd'hui n'existait plus. Deux corps s'y trouvaient, apparemment des amis à eux, les filles étaient meurtries, envahies par le chagrin. La gamine se rapprocha d'eux pour y déposer des fleurs, me projetant des mois plus tôt avec Beth qui faisait la même chose sur des tombes. Je fermai mes yeux deux secondes, le temps de chasser les mauvaises pensées.

Alors qu'elle leur rendait silencieusement hommage, elle se mit à hurler, effrayée elle tomba sur les morts devenus zombies et dans des cris de paniques et de douleurs, elle se fit dévorer la gorge. Instinctivement je bondis sur eux et à l'aide de mon couteau leur transperçai le crâne. Le reste se fit dans les pleurs, des adieux bouleversant aussi bien que déchirant. La haine envahit ma tête, imaginant un autre visage à la place de celui de Tina, non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il fallait que je rentre, il fallait que je la retrouve. Ça serait le seul moyen de me rassurer.

Dwight et moi étions entrain d'enterrer le corps de la gamine lorsque je leur posa les trois questions.

-Hé, combien de rôdeurs t'as tué ?

-Des tas, au moins une vingtaine !

-Combien de personne t'as tué ?

-Aucune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi j'ai tué personne ? Parce que si je le faisais, ça serait un point de non retour. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

-de là où je viens, les gens sont plus ou moins comme avant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il ne dit rien continuant de creuser. J'étais bien décider à les ramener avec moi. C'était des gens bien, enfin j'espérais réellement.

Je les guida jusqu'à la moto.

-Mes amis, ils ont une voiture, vous pouvez venir avec nous.

-Ils sont combien ?

-Ils sont deux.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils sont en vie ?

-Je le sais pas mais je le saurai bientôt. Je dois rentrer au plus vite maintenant.

Dans le rétroviseur de la moto, j'aperçus Dwight levant son arme droit dans ma direct.

-Oh putain ! Je lâchai la bégane et me mis face à eux.

-Passe lui l'arbalète ! M'ordonna-t-il.

-Vous retournez les voir, pour être à l'abri. On n'est plus à l'abri nulle part. Vous allez vivre à genoux ! Asseyais-je de les faire changer d'avis, ces gens là n'avaient pas le fond mauvais, je le sentais. Il tira une balle pour m'effrayer. Je cédai mon arme à la fille à contre cœur.

-Si la personne que je dois retrouver, a eu un problème, a été blessée ou pire pendant que j'étais ici avec vous, j'vous retrouverai et vous mourez ! Leur annonçais-je alors sentant la rage prendre possession de moi, j'aurai du les laisser se faire descendre.

-On est désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle en montant à l'arrière.

-Vous le serez bientôt !

Ce fut les derniers mots échangés, ils démarrèrent me laissant seul, au point de départ. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été con, jamais j'aurai du les aider, ni même les ramener avec moi. A cause d'eux, j'avais perdu ma moto, perdu mon arme et …... si un malheur était arrivé à la communauté, si jamais le pire était arrivé, je les retrouverai et je les crèverai sans pitié, ma vengeance serait terrible.

Je pris la décision de retourner sur mes pas, essayant de refaire le chemin pour retrouver Sacha et Abraham à pieds, je me retrouvai près du mort au casque, toujours occupé à gémir en dessous de sa visière. J'observai les alentours, le souvenir d'une conversation me revint en mémoire, Dwight et les filles avaient discuter du comment ils avaient foutu le feu, du camion utilisé puis planqué. Il devait se trouver pas très loin si j'avais bien saisi. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur une plaque dissimulée par la cendre, je les retirai à l'aide de mes mains, une compagnie de mazout, le camion devait être tout près. Ce fut à ce moment là que mon regard s'arrêta sur un rassemblement de branchage et feuillage dans un léger renfoncement. Ça pouvait être que ça. Jackpot. Le conducteur était toujours à l'intérieur, devenu rôdeur, j'ouvris la porte et lui défonçai le crane. Enfin j'avais un moyen de transport. Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne se mettra sur mon chemin. Je repris la route pour récupérer Sacha et Abraham, comme j'l'avais pensé, ils avaient trouvé de quoi se mettre à l'abri et était près lorsque j'arrivai les chercher.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. Sourit Sacha sur d'elle.

-Allez on fonce, annonçais-je sans détour.

Nous reprenions enfin le chemin pour rentrer à Alexandria, enfin j'allais m'assurer que tout se passait bien et que rien de grave était arrivé, en tout cas je l'espérais fortement. J'avançais dans la direction, une boule au ventre.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Abraham sourire légèrement, il devait être perdu dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, j'avais énormément de mal à me détendre. Et les événements qui suivirent, ne firent que confirmer mes craintes.

-Rick, Glenn, vous me recevez ? Essayais-je d'appeler par le biais de la radio.

-Répétez ! Insistais-je semblant avoir entendu quelque chose.

-A l'aide !

Un frisson de terreur emprisonna tout mon corps, la boule que j'avais au ventre s'accentua sans que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Plus de doute, les gens d'Alexandria et nos amis étaient en danger.

-ça va aller Daryl, on va rentrer ! Voulut me rassurer Sacha en vain. J'accélérai au maximum, ayant qu'une idée en tête être à l'intérieur de nos murs.

Nous étions bien lancé sur le retour, lorsque un groupe de motard nous blogua le passage.

-Bande de connard ! M'exclamais-je sous le coup de l'énervement, en les observant un peu je pus constater qu'il n'avait rien de très rassurant. On se regarda à la volée et d'un même mouvement nous sortîmes du camion. Nous nous plaçâmes juste devant eux, l'air assez sur de nous, pas vraiment décidé à nous laisser faire, même s'il fallait admettre qu'on n'était pas vraiment en bonne posture si on tenait compte du faite qu'ils braquaient tous un flingue sur nous.

Le gars au milieu, légèrement positionné à l'avant des autres certainement le chef de groupe, nous lança un sourire narquois avant de se déplacer légèrement sur gauche, laissant apparaître une personne.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent laissant comprendre ma surprise et mon désarroi, j'avais envie de hurler, de lui arracher les yeux et de lui faire bouffer. Mes poings se serrèrent faisant rentrer mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains. Ses yeux me fixèrent, elle se tenait droite comme un I, essayant d'être fière et sur d'elle, mais je voyais au fond de son regard la panique, l'effroi.

-Beth ! Murmurais-je alors.


	8. toujours se battre

**Avant de vous laissez découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ( qui est plus long que les autres) je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire. Je précise également que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que dans les chapitres avenirs, il pourrait y avoir des spoilers saison 6 et bientôt 7.**

MissPeggy comme toujours tu es au rendez-vous, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Pour Negan, tu vas devoir attendre, à moins que pour finir, je change d'avis (lol)

divine08 merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, j't'avoue que j'ai la crainte de tout rendre trop nian nian! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

Asalea tout d'abord, merci pour ton attention sur ma fic, je suis contente que l'histoire en générale te plaise. Pour ce qui est des problèmes d'orthographe, je suis consciente de mes lagunes, surtout pour ce qui est de la conjugaison. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes autour de moi qui pourrait m'aider là dessus, et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à embêter mon monde alors que la vie de ceux-ci est déjà bien remplie. Maintenant si tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider et peut-être corriger mes futurs chapitres, je suis preneuse. Ou peut-être toi? Maintenant je n'ai pas non plus envie de mettre trois semaines entre chaque publication. Maintenant, je te promets de faire le plus d'efforts possible pour me corriger, et si jamais des fautes récurrentes apparaissent, n'hésite pas à me le dire, ce qui m'aidera pour la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Bon voilà, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 8** **:**

Aie ! Ma tête me faisait souffrir, mes yeux avaient cette envie irréversible de rester clos. J'étais plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, j'essayais de réfléchir et de reprendre le contrôle de mes souvenirs, ceux-ci étant assez confus. Alexandria, des cris, du sang, l'invasion... ça y était, la panique m'envahit, Carole, Maggie, tous ces gens à la communauté. J'essayais de calmer mes émotions, je respirais le plus calmement possible, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Je fis le point sur la situation, côtés négatifs : J'étais ficelée à une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos , du coup impossibilité totale de bouger. J'étais seule plongée dans le noir, ma tête me faisait mal certainement dû au coup que j'avais reçu. Et je ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais ni depuis combien de temps j'étais retenue prisonnière. Côtés positifs : J'étais en vie, c'était quand même le point le plus rassurant. Même si j'avais été assommée, je ne semblais pas blessée outre mesure.

Directement, je voulus trouver une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin, malgré le noir omniprésent, j'essayais de distinguer ce que mes yeux pouvaient apercevoir, forçant sur ceux-ci. J'avais l'impression, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien avec moi, j'm'étais tout de suite rendue compte de l'absence de fenêtres.

Alors que le silence m'entourait, des pas retentirent à l'extérieure, un genre de volet s'ouvrit faisant énormément de bruits, ceux-ci se répercutèrent dans ma tête encore endolorie. Je me rendis alors compte que je me trouvais dans un camion. Deux hommes s'avancèrent alors dans ma direction, l'air pas vraiment sympathique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Arrivais-je alors à prononcer, malgré une sécheresse évidente dans la gorge.

Leurs visages étaient sales, une lueur de folie flottait dans leurs regards. Aucun des deux ne répondit.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous me voulez ? Insistais-je alors avec vergogne, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser intimidée, en tout cas, à pas leur montrer.

Encore une fois, le silence me répondit. L'un d'entre eux s'avança pour venir me rejoindre, me fixant un sourire moqueur figé sur ses lèvres, un air étrangement effrayant.

Il s'avança beaucoup plus, très près, trop près.

ça sent pas bon ! Pensais-je au sens figuré, comme au sens propre, me sentant sur le coup impuissante.

Il glissa alors sa main remplie de crasses sous mon t-shirt, toujours tâché de sang. Ce geste me rappela furtivement Gorman à l'hôpital, je ne pus que chasser ces images écœurantes de mon esprit pour retomber sur la réalité qui était loin d'être réjouissante. Sa main remonta le long de mon abdomen pour finir par se poser sur mon sein, je fermai les yeux et eus un frisson de panique.

Oh non ! M'exclamais-je intérieurement, il était hors de question que je laisse cette pourriture abuser de moi sans même me défendre. La rage circula alors dans tout mon corps , il approcha son visage pour venir toucher mes lèvres, une distance de deux millimètres les séparaient des miennes, et dans un geste brusque, le prenant par surprise, je chopai son oreille à l'aide de mes dents, serrant le plus fort possible, pour tirer d'un coup sec vers l'arrière, lui arrachant ainsi un morceau de chair, le crachant juste après.

-Salope ! Hurla-t-il en portant la main à sa blessure, le sang s'écoulant vivement. Sous le coup de la colère, il dut m'envoyer un coup de poing car je retombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne me sentais pas en pleine forme,j'avais cette impression que ma tête allait explosé à tout moment sous le poids de la douleur, le simple geste de tourner celle-ci me faisait voir des auréoles. Je remarquai néanmoins directement que le camion était en mouvement. L'inquiétude revint alors à la charge, pensant alors à ma sœur et le bébé, à Carole, Carl, Juddith... le stresse prenait possession de moi. Il était hors de question que je cède à la panique, celle-ci étant le meilleur moyen de perdre tout contrôle.

Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn et les autres devaient avoir terminé leur mission et être rentré à Alexandria, ils avaient dû aider les autres et si ce n'était pas déjà fait, ils remarqueraient très vite que j'avais disparu et ainsi partiraient à ma recherche.

La culpabilité m'habita alors directement, à cause de moi, ils allaient encore risquer leur vie, encore une fois, je ne serai vue que comme une enfant qui était incapable de se débrouiller. Et si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même je devais bien avouer qu'il était stupide de s'être laissé prendre au piège. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas su prévoir le danger comme il le fallait, si j'avais été plus vigilante, ces gens ne m'auraient jamais attrapé.

Le camion roula un bon moment, s'éloignant de plus en plus, je savais que plus on prenait de la distance et plus j'aurais difficile à retrouver mon chemin lorsque j'aurai trouver le moyen de m'échapper. Car il était hors de question que j'attende les bras croisés qu'on arrive me sauver, j'allais me défendre et ça quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je ne savais pas trop depuis combien de temps j'avais dormi mais la faim et la soif commençaient sérieusement à se faire sentir.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa alors, à nouveau le grand volet s'ouvrit, me faisant cligner des yeux à cause de la lumière du jour. Le mec à qui j'avais arraché un morceau de lobe d'oreille grimpa à l'arrière, bien décidé à se venger.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurlais-je alors en relevant le visage, ne voulant pas me laisser intimider. La panique grandit en moi, lorsqu'il referma derrière lui et que le camion reprit la route, nous laissant alors tous les deux complètement dans le noir.

-M'amuser ! Ricana-t-il alors, le son de sa voix dans l'obscurité faisant croître ma peur.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, et vous le regretterez!

Il se moqua de plus belle, d'un air cynique. Cette fois, je savais que j'allais y passer, je pouvais l'entendre approcher de plus en plus par petit pas. J'essayai de l'apercevoir dans la pénombre mais il n'était pas encore assez prêt.

-Mes amis, ils vont venir me chercher, et vous le paierez de votre vie. Essayais-je de l'intimidé, mon ton était froid mais manquait de conviction à cause de la peur qui commençait à me consumer.

-ça sera trop tard ! Tu seras morte ! M'annonça-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

C'était donc ça, c'était comme ça que ça allait finir, il allait me violer puis ensuite me tuer. J'avais presque envie de mourir là, à l'instant même.

Il se tenait tous près, je pouvais le sentir, j'arrivais maintenant à le distinguer dans l'obscurité. Violemment, il emprisonna ma bouche avec la sienne, força un passage pour insérer sa langue. Je sentais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que mon cœurs se forgeait de haine, la nausée me prit à la gorge et j'eus pendant un instant l'impression que j'allais lui vomir dessus.

D'un coup sec, le véhicule se stoppa, le faisant se détacher de moi, je pus alors respirer à plein poumon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ragea-t-il à l'intention du conducteur.

L'espoir m'habita alors, lorsque l'idée que ce fut mes amis, se profila dans mon esprit. J'espérais réellement que Daryl avait su retrouver ma trace grâce à son don de traqueur.

Comme pour appuyer mes doutes, mes espoirs, des détonations retentirent à l'extérieur, des cris se firent entendre puis le silence. Un silence presque inquiétant.

La porte du camion s'ouvrit alors, comme à chaque fois mes yeux durent s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. L'espoir qui avait pris refuge dans mon cœur quelque secondes plutôt, fondit comme neige au soleil.

Des hommes que je ne connaissais pas, armés jusqu'aux dents, se tenaient devant moi, chacun d'eux avait un sourire mi sadique mi moqueur plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Ou alors c'était peut-être bien complètement sadique. Sans que le mec à côté de moi ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec une balle dans le crâne.

-Mais regardez-moi ça ! Belle pioche. S'écria le gars juste devant moi, se tenant légèrement à l'avant des autres, indiquant qu'il était le meneur du groupe.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je alors essayant de garder la face, même si au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, fondre en larmes.

-Ton pire cauchemars ! Se réjouit-il, confirmant mes doutes, le pire n'était certainement pas encore passé.

-On la ramène à Negan ! Lâcha un des types. Il va être ravi.

-Avant on s'amuse ! Reprit un autre, un air avide sur le visage, me terrifiant alors, son regard me scrutait dans les moindres détails, s'imaginant certainement tout ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi. A nouveau, la nausée me prit en plein cœur.

-Non, peut-être plus tard, si il est clément ! Tu sais bien tout revient à Negan ! Souligna le chef.

Pendant deux secondes, je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier ce type de me laisser quelques temps de répit, il venait de me sauver d'un éventuel viol, il m' avait permis de rester en vie en tuant les autres, même si je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'avoir gagné au change.

Je le savais, j' en étais certaine, aucun de ces hommes avaient un bon fond, ils étaient mauvais jusqu'à la moelle, et je pouvais percevoir mon futur comme un véritable enfer. A moins que je n'arrivai à trouver une solution et à me sortir de ce merdier. Mais pour l'instant, le mieux était de faire profil bas, je devais leur faire croire que j'étais sans défense et que j'étais docile.

Ils me détachèrent, je pus alors laisser mes bras endoloris retombés pendant quelque seconde.

-Ces hommes ne savait pas comment traiter une princesse ! Signala le meneur. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Même si j'hésitai quelques instants, la soif étant trop forte, je la pris et bus de longues gorgées. Je lui rendis le contenant et il me fit doucement sortir du camion, je sentis directement les rayon du soleil sur ma peau. Chacun allait de sa petite vanne se moquant ouvertement de moi, me tripotant au passage, faisant raidir tout mon corps. Je ne voulais en rien me laisser intimider, mes regards étaient froids et remplis de haine, je me mura dans un mutisme parfait.

En arrivant sur le bitume, je découvris, face au camion une rangée de moto. Les corps de mes kidnappeur recouvraient le sol ici et là dans des marres de sang.

-Votre carrosse princesse ! Ricana l'homme au cheveux gris.

Il m'obligea à me glisser sur un des engins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Daryl, me demandant si ils étaient bien rentrés et s'ils avaient vu les dégâts à Alexandria. J'espérais qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, ni à lui, ni aux autres. Alors que j'étais dans cette mauvaise situations, ma famille me manquait plus que jamais, Daryl me manquait comme jamais. Mon cœur se serra de plus belle, en pensant que peut-être je ne le verrai plus jamais, je me repris directement, me disputant mentalement, m'interdisant de penser à de telles choses. Nous avions déjà été séparé par le passé et nous nous étions toujours retrouvés, il était hors de questions que ce fut différent cette fois-ci. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis était de le revoir. Mais pour ça, je devais réfléchir à une solution, il fallait que je m'enfuis au plus vite, avant que le cauchemars qui se profilait devant moi, commença vraiment.

Je ne savais pas qui étais ce Negan mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir, mais les gars face à moi, devait être capable de tout pour lui, vu la façon dont ils en parlaient.

J'attendrais d'avoir fait quelques kilomètres, j'attendrais qu'ils ne fassent plus vraiment attention à moi, et lorsqu'il y aura un moment de ralenti, je sauterai. Je savais que j'en étais capable, je pourrai disparaître dans les bois.

Comme si il avait lu mes pensées, il attacha mes mains avec une paires de menotte, approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du miens de façon à m'intimider.

-Si tu sautes, ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir... aucun d'eux n'hésitera avant de tirer une balle dans ta jolie petite tête. Tu suis ou tu crève !

C'était vraiment la merde la plus totale, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer sans cligner des yeux, mon regard lançant des éclairs.

-T'es courageuse, mais pas stupide ! Fais pas de connerie.

Je ne savais pas trop depuis combien de temps nous roulions mais le temps ne semblait pas finir, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'emmenait mais je faisais de mon mieux pour rester calme et réfléchir à un plan de secours.

Je ne compris pas toute suite lorsqu'on s'arrêta, je vis les motards placer leur deux roues en plein milieu de la route, de façon à ce que quiconque ne puisse passer. Ce fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je remarqua le camion citerne qui se dirigeait vers nous.

Le type qui me tenait me fit descendre de la moto et se mit juste devant moi, de façon à ce que je ne puisse voir quoique ce soit ou alors était-ce pour me dissimuler de la vue des autres. Je me hissa sur la pointe des pieds, voulant apercevoir les nouveaux venus qui furent dans l'obligation de se stopper.

-Bouge pas et ferme ta gueule, ou tu crève direct ! M'ordonna le mec devant moi.

J'essayai au maximum de rester tranquille, utilisant l'ouïe pour me repérer au mieux, j'entendis des pas se déplacer à l'avant. Les personnes étaient descendues de leur véhicule, et vu ce que j'entendais, ils n'avaient pas l'air très nombreux." En même temps, dans un camion citerne, ils n'auraient pas su tenir à 20." Ironisais-je dans ma tête.

Celui qui me détenait, ricana de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait en me découvrant quelques heures plutôt, de façon cynique voir sadique. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser à quel point l'homme était devenu monstrueux et complètement fou. Il se décala légèrement sur la gauche me permettant de voir les nouveaux venus. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'aurais voulu dans la seconde courir auprès d'eux, me mettre face à ces gars méprisants et odieux, nous défendre comme il se devait. Mais j'étais consciente qu'une seule balle suffirait à m'abattre.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que j'avais devant moi, je dévisageais chacun d'eux. Sacha, Abraham et Daryl se tenaient à quelques mètres, leur regard figé sur moi. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant en aucun cas à me trouver sur son chemin, je vis Sacha jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, s'assurant certainement qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie sur un coup de tête. Il avait le regard noir, mauvais, les poings serrés prêt à tout exploser. Abraham lui dandinait la tête de gauche à droit ayant plaqué un air méchant sur son visage.

-Tiens, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Rigola le type. Vous vous connaissez ?! Aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot, ni ne fit un seul geste. Nous savions tous que ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Pour son œil, ce n'est pas moi ! Souligna-t-il en caressant mon visage, désignant l'endroit ou le mec avec un W sur le front, m'avait frappé.

J'aperçus Daryl se crisper encore plus, le regard de plus en plus hargneux, près à bondir à la gorge du motard, il ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme si la peur que je m'envole l'habitait. Discrètement, je lui fis des petits signes de tête essayant de lui faire comprendre de se calmer et surtout de ne pas rentrer dans le tas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

-Bon, soyons honnête, des hommes capables de dénicher un engin comme celui-là, ont tous une utilité dans nos rangs. Mais avant toutes choses, vous allez me refiler toutes vos armes.

Il parlait ne cessant pas de me menacer de son arme, le passant une fois dans mon dos, une fois au niveau de ma tempe.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire ça ? Osa demander Sacha.

-Parce que maintenant, ça revient à Negan. Sourit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Dis donc, jeune fille, est-ce que par hasard tu fricoterais avec l'un de ces deux types ? Se retourna-t-il alors vers moi. Les autres motards continuant de menacer mes amis de leurs armes. Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais il insista, appuyant son flingue sur le côté de ma tête, me faisant comprendre que si je gardais le silence plus longtemps, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. M'obligeant à rester silencieuse, voulant éviter que chacun se rendre compte de la panique dans ma voix, je fis non de la tête. Sans savoir le pourquoi, mon regard rencontra celui de Daryl, celui-ci contenant de plus en plus mal sa rage.

-C'est pas vrai ! Hurla le cinglé, me faisant sursauter. Va voir si il y a rien d'utile à l'arrière ! Ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses sbires. Emmène celui-là avec toi, j'aime pas son regard. Continua-t-il en désignant Daryl.

Restant figé sur place, il ne bougea pas d'un cil, refusant de détourner son regard du mien. Ayant certainement peur que je disparaisse si il le faisait. Sacha lui indiqua alors d'y aller et j'appuyai ses dires d'un signe de tête, voulant éviter toute bagarre pour l'instant.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun d'entre vous, ne se l'ait tapé !Reprit le salopard qui me pelotait sans aucune retenue. Sa main commença à remonter le long de ma cuisse pour finir sur mon entrejambe, je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper de dégoût.

-Qui est Negan ? Intervient Abraham, voulant détourner l'attention du gars, celui-ci stoppa net son geste. Je le remerciai silencieusement, toute ma gratitude se lisant dans mes yeux.

-Raté ! On ne pose aucune question. Vous voyez, normalement lorsque nous rencontrons un nouveau groupe, en guise de présentation, on en tue un, ainsi tout le monde comprend qui est le chef. Et bien, cette fois ce sera toi ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il pointa alors deux armes sur Abraham, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, ces gens là ne plaisantaient pas, j'aperçus le visage de Sacha se crisper et je savais qu'elle était dans l'incapacité d'agir. Je tournai alors la tête vers mon agresseur, je savais que je devais faire quelques chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui a blondie ? T'as un truc à dire ?

-Le tuez pas ! Recommandais-je légèrement hésitante, sachant que ça serait ma seule chance. Vous n'avez pas besoins de faire ça, si vous les ramenez tous les trois, ils seront utiles, votre patron gagnera trois bons combattants ! Argumentais-je, essayant de le détourner de son objectif.

Il me prit alors brusquement bloguant mon corps contre le sien, je détournai mon visage pour le planter face à mes amis, honteuse de ce qu'ils voyaient. Mon dos était plaqué contre son torse, sa main trouva un passage en dessous de mon t-shirt, ses doigts touchant ma peau, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, hurler à plein poumons.

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas su la mettre dans votre lit, mais pour ce qui est de ma personne, ça me semble facilement jouable. Se réjouit-il en me léchant le cou, un frisson d'horreur paralysa mon corps quelques secondes, une larme menaçant de couler le long de ma joue, ça en était trop pour moi, je n'étais pas capable d'en supporter plus, je pris mon courage à deux mains, comprenant que c'était le moment d'agir. Je dégagea légèrement ma tête en avant pour la ramener d'un coup sec au niveau de son nez, pétant celui-ci d'un seul coup. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur, et me lâcha.

-Beth ! Cria Sacha. Je profita de la surprise de mon attaquant pour me faufiler en avant et me diriger vers mes amis.

-Ne tirez pas ! Ordonna le meneur. Elle est à moi ! Précisa-t-il rempli de colère, il essaya de me bloguer en passant maladroitement son bras au devant de mon visage, dans l'adrénaline et dans un geste de survie, je le mordis le plus fortement possible, il hurla à nouveau.

-Salope.

Sacha me prit par le bras, m'attirant en avant, Abraham se positionna entre les motard et moi et d'un coup, un énorme BOUM retentit, nous projetant sur le sol.

Le groupe de mécréants fut explosé en mille morceaux, ceux-ci reposant un peu partout autour de nous.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était terminé. Ils étaient bel et bien mort.

Daryl réapparut alors devant nous, tenant une espèce de "lance roquette" dans les mains.

-Désolé, il était plus coriace que ce que je pensais.

-Il t'a blessé ! Remarqua Sacha en regardant son dos.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête me jeter dans ses bras, et relâcher toute la pression accumulée mais je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il puisse penser que j'étais redevenue la gamine qu'il avait rencontrer. Non, je devais me montrer digne et forte, je ne céderai pas à la tentation.

Je me relevai doucement, reprenant de plus en plus mes esprits, observant mes amis autours de moi, acceptant les sourires de Sacha, je remarquai alors que les yeux de Daryl étaient toujours rempli de haine.

-Bande de sales cons ! Cracha-t-il. Allez viens ! Me dit-il enfin, c'était ça que j'attendais, un signe de sa part, un geste, un mot, une attention...

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra légèrement, son contact me rassura et me calma instantanément, il se décala de quelques centimètre, caressant mon visage, passant son pouce sur le bleu qui ornait mon œil.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Osa-t-il demander après quelques secondes. Je nia de la tête, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails. Je sentais la pression en lui toujours présente, prête à exploser à tout instant.

-Promis, la prochaine fois, tu viens avec moi ! Annonça-t-il m'arrachant un sourire.

C'était dingue comme le fait de le retrouver, m'allégeait tout de suite. Mon cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais faudrait rentrer maintenant ! Une communauté a besoin de nous ! S'exclama Abraham, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, sans aucune raison apparente mes joues rougirent.

Nous reprîmes alors la route, direction Alexandria où je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais trouver.

-Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore rentré ? Interrogeais-je alors.

-On a eu un petit contre temps ! Ironisa Sacha.

-Une bande nous est tombé dessus, ils nous ont canardé, nous avons été séparé, le temps de se retrouver et on a repris la route. Me résuma Daryl, l'air nonchalant.

Je voyais à ses yeux sur moi, qu'il aurait aimé me poser des questions mais quelque chose semblait le retenir, peut-être sa pudeur, ou la peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'es retrouvée avec ces merdes ? S'informa le rouquin, visiblement beaucoup moins gêné que Daryl.

Je leur expliqua alors l'émeute dans les murs d'Alexandria, les gars avec le signe W et ensuite l'intervention des motards, pour arriver à leur rencontre, je fus bref, je ne voulais en aucun cas m'attarder sur les détails sordides.

-En tout cas, t'es une sacré nana ! Me sourit Abraham avec sa légèreté légendaire, je pris ça pour un compliment et lui souris en retour.

Daryl lui resta silenceux, fixant ses yeux sur la route. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer à quel point j'avais eu peur, à quel point il m'avait manqué, j'aurai voulu lui avouer ce que je ressentais, la panique lorsque j'avais cru ne jamais rentrer, ne jamais le revoir. Mais je savais que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour le faire, le but n'étant pas qu'il se braque.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la communauté, l'horreur de la situation nous sauta au visage. La tour était tombée laissant un passage aux rôdeurs. Daryl stoppa le camion devant l'entrée.

-Maggie, m'écriais-je alors en la pointant du doigt, sur l'échafaudage de surveillance. Ma sœur était occupée à essayer d'ameuter les rôdeurs à ces pieds, criant de désespoir, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Glenn devait être à terre, faisant face aux morts.

-Je grimpe ! Annonça Abraham, voulant voir au dessus du portail.

-Je te suis ! M'avançais-je alors, déterminée à aider, déterminée à me battre.

-Beth ! Intervient Daryl, je m'apprêtai à rétorquer devant son intervention, persuadée qu'il allait essayer de me retenir, mais il poursuivit. Tiens ! Prends ça ! …. Fait attention, murmura-t-il alors, hésitant. Son inquiétude était touchante, je lui pris l'arme qu'il me tendait et sans pouvoir me retenir, lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Merci ! Lui répondis-je en me détournant pour éviter qu'il aperçoive ma gêne. Je voulais lui dire merci pour tellement de chose mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour de grandes déclarations.

Je suivis alors rapidement Abraham hors du véhicule pour monter sur celui-ci, nous hissant le plus haut possible. Je fis tout pour être la plus efficace possible, ne voulant pas paraître pour une cruche. D'un coup, on se mit à canarder un groupe de rôdeur, entourant ce qui nous semblait être Glenn, voulant sans aucun doute le dévorer.

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte, mon pote ! Sourit le grand costaud, une fois notre tâche terminée. En te remerciant.

Je jetai alors un regard à la ronde, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'horreur à la vision que j'avais de la communauté, celle-ci était infestée de Mort-vivants. Un véritable carnage.

Pendant que Glenn nous ouvrit, Daryl m'aida à descendre du camion pour rentrer à l'intérieure, on se serra le plus possible pour intégrer Genn, Maggie et Enid. L'habitacle était assez étroit.

-Beth ! Se réjouit Maggie en me voyant, on se prit vite fait dans les bras.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Entendis-je Daryl s'informer auprès de Glenn.

-Je ne sais pas, j'viens d'arriver !

Cette déclaration me surprit mais il semblait que chacun avait beaucoup de chose à raconter, le récit serait pour bien plus tard, nous avions autre chose à régler à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Osais-je demander.

-On va tous les attirer ! Me répondit Daryl sûr de lui. Tout le monde le regarda alors curieux d'entendre ses explications.

-Nous allons nous servir du Mazout, on va le déverser dans l'étang et on met le feu, ça va tous les attirer. Ils iront d'eux-même. Sacha prit alors le volant, pendant que Daryl ouvrit le robinet permettant au liquide inflammable de s'écouler. Il monta sur le toit pour nous indiquer au mieux comment mettre le véhicule.

-Ok, c'est bon ! Dit-il du dessus pour indiquer de stopper. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je le rejoignis sur le camion. Il me fixa un petit moment, surpris de me voir là. Je me détournai de son regard et observai tout au tour de moi. J'aperçus nos amis sortir de l'engin pour se mettre à tuer le plus de rôdeurs possible. Chacun se lança dans la bagarre. J'aperçus Rick, Michonne,donnant tous ce qu'il avait pour nous défendre, ils étaient rejoins par les membres d'Alexandria, je vis Tobin, Heath, Olivia... Tara, Rosita, même Eugène. Je poussai un soupir d'espoir, malgré la peur qui m'accablait, devant moi se composait un portrait de courage, de force, tous ayant le même but, survivre.

Daryl me jeta un regard rempli d'éloquence, que j'avouai, j'avais bien du mal à comprendre, mais dans ce cas précis, je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je lui serrai la main, ayant besoin de sa force pour me booster.

-Prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Plus que jamais ! Répondis-je simplement.

-On y va, on va les finir ! Continua-t-il me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ensemble ! Crus-je bon d'ajouter.

Et d'un seul geste, nous nous jetâmes dans la lutte contre les rôdeurs, armés de nos couteaux, nous enfoncions nos lames dans leur têtes toutes pourries, agissant le plus rapidement possible, une vrai hargne de vivre m'habitait. Nos gestes étaient précis, fluide, comme si c'était une évidence, nous restions l'un prêt de l'autre, presque dos à dos s'assurant que nous étions toujours ensemble, empêchant que l'autre se fasse mordre. Se surveillant mutuellement.

Toute la tension retenue ces derniers jours, sortait de manière violente, toute ma rage dirigée vers les morts face à moi, toutes mes sensations passaient dans chacun de mes coups données, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la haine, l'espoir... Exterminant plusieurs mordeurs pour chaque sentiments, me donnant corps et âmes pour un avenir avec les miens, aujourd'hui,là, maintenant, nous récupérions ce qui était à nous.

Le carnage dura une bonne partie de la nuit, le silence arriva presque d'un seul coup, plus de rôdeurs, plus de coups, juste nous, debout, l'air un peu vaseux. Je vis Rick courir vers le cabinet médical.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je à Michonne avant qu'elle le suivit.

-Beth ! Surprise, elle me prit dans les bras, dans une étreinte amicale, en retour je lui souris, attendant la réponse à ma question.

-Carl a reçu une balle, Denise est entrain de l'opérer.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, le pire n'était peut-être pas passé. Je repris la main de Daryl qui était toujours à mes côté, ayant besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, juste pour me rassurer. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se retirer, pas un seul mot sortit de sa bouche. Comme un mouvement unitaire, tout le monde se dirigea vers le perron, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Carl, certains ayant également besoin de soin.

Denise sortit un peu avant l'aube, prévenir qu'elle avait terminé, que le reste c'était le jeune homme qui devait le faire, je savais qu'il s'en sortirait, il était aussi dur que son père, j'avais confiance en lui. Ce fut lorsque je m'autorisai un coup d'œil à Daryl que je me souvins de sa blessure.

-Viens, tu dois faire soigner ta blessure ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, je le tirai à l'intérieur et le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, attendant que Denise fasse son boulot.

-Beth, c'est pas la peine ! Mais d'un geste je le rendis au silence. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva pour s'occuper de lui, il retira sa veste, dévoilant alors son torse musclé. A cette vue, mes mains devinrent moites et je savais que mes joues avaient pris une couleur un peu plus vive. Mes pensées furent alors attirées vers des sentiers que je n'avais aucun droit de franchir, en tout cas pour l'instant, je les obligeai à quitter mon esprit. Malgré mon malaise, j'étais incapable de détourner mes yeux de lui. Je l'aperçus se crisper lorsque Denise referma la plaie à vif. Une nouvelle fois, je mis ma mains sur son bras, cherchant à le soutenir mais cherchant également le contact, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi, faisant accroître un peu plus la température à l'intérieure de mon corps. J'étais consciente qu'une flamme un peu étrange devait briller dans mon regard, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres imaginant ce que j'aurais pu lui faire, ce que j'aurais voulu lui faire.

-Beth... m'appela-t-il doucement, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Il me fit signe de me retourner, ce que je fis sans poser de questions, étonnée par son regard.

Lorsque je vis la petite personne en face de moi, un sourire inonda mes lèvres, Michonne était arrivée avec Juddith. Comme elle m'avait manqué, ce petit bout de vie, ce petit bonheur dans le monde cauchemardesque, mon refuge pour m'éloigner de mes sombres pensées, juste Juddith. Ses sourires, ses mimiques, ses petits doigts prenant les miens, même ses rare pleurs m'avaient inébranlablement manqué.

-je peux ? Demandais-je pour la prendre, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-Bien sur, je savais que tu serais heureuse de la voir.

Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras, la serrant tendrement contre mon cœur, je retraçai les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Daryl, pour me repositionner à ses côtés. Et je lui souris véritablement heureuse d'être parmi eux.

Je m'autorisai un regard par la fenêtre, dehors des corps putréfiés recouvraient le sol, nageant dans des marres sanguines, nous avions perdus des gens cette nuit, mais nous en ressortirions plus fort, c'était une certitude.

Les événements de ces derniers jours me revinrent en pleine face comme un boomerang, me rappelant que les gens étaient devenus des monstres autant que les rôdeurs et même plus encore. Ils étaient redevenus sauvage, sans état d'âmes, sans remords aucun, prêt à tout pour pas grand chose. Ils ressemblaient à des animaux répondant aux instincts primitifs.

Mais je voulais croire au delà de ça, je voulais me persuader que quelques parts il y avait encore des gens biens, des gens capable d'aimer, des personnes prêtes à s'unir pour vivre, des gens avec des principes honorables. Du regard, je fis alors le tour de tout ceux présents dans la pièce, Michonne, Denise, Tara... Je pensai à Maggie et au futur bébé, à Glenn, à Rick, Carole et tous les autres, mes amis. Oui, les gens bien existaient encore et j'en étais entourée.

Mon regard revint alors inévitablement sur lui, toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, mon pilier. J'étais folle, j'en avais pleinement conscience, mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, à gérer ce qui se passait en moi lorsqu'il était présent.

-Et petite dur à cuire ! S'amusa-t-il avec juddith, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Le temps à passé ! Déclarais-je, le souvenir de cette nuit dans la prison me revenant en mémoire, cet instant où elle était née et où Lori y était restée. Cette nuit là, il avait tout fait pour sauver le nourrisson, je me souvins de cette image de lui la tenant dans ses bras, elle, tellement petite et fragile. Un sourire envahit mes lèvres.

-Elle a grandi, nous avons grandi... Nous avons tous changé ! Osais-je ajouter. J'aurai voulu lui dire, « regarde, je suis une femme, j'suis là prête à tout pour toi » mais je n'aurai pas supporter à refus, pas à ce moment là, pas tout de suite, pas encore. Il brisa le silence, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Plus jamais !

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de lire sur son visage, voulant comprendre où il voulait en venir avec ces deux mots. Il se releva alors, tenant Juddith sous un bras, il me fixait de ce regard perçant dans lequel il m'était si facile de me noyer. J'aurais voulu juste qu'à ce moment là, il m'embrasse mais il ne le fit pas.

-Dis-moi, que plus jamais j'aurais peur comme ça ! Finit-il par dire, le ton de sa voix était si difficile à percer.

Venant de lui, c'était une vraie déclaration, en tout cas c'était ce que j'voulais croire, je n'étais pas vraiment certaines de savoir ce que ça signifiait exactement, mais j'étais persuadée que ça voulait dire quelques chose. Et pour l'instant, je m'en contenterais.

Je comblai la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, si courte soit-elle, et je posa ma tête sur son torse, ressentant chaque battement de son cœur, voulant que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je savais qu'il n'aimait en rien les démonstrations affectives mais si il fut gêné, il n'en montra aucun signe.

La nuit avait été longue mais la journée ne faisait que commencer.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	9. le calme après la tempête

tout d'abord, désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais avec les fêtes les journées sont assez chargées. Je tenais néanmoins à poster un chapitre avant le nouvel an. Sachant mes lagunes en orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger et améliorer ma façon d'écrire. Je suis ravie de lire vos reviews qui me comble à chaque fois. Merci à celle qui me conseille et m'oriente pour m'aider.

xAneurysm merci pour ton attention et tes précieux conseilles, j'espère que l'évolution des personnages te plairont ainsi que les différences par rapport à la série.

audrey20032011 merci de ta lecture, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

MissPeggy toujours au rendez-vous, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir, hâte de voir ta réaction pour les prochains chapitres.

enfin merci à tous ainsi qu'à celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, j'en suis très touchée. Bon allez, je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon et une bonne nouvelle année, remplie de the walking dead bien sur, et je vous abandonne à votre lecture.

 **Chapitre 9** **:**

L'épuisement habitait tout mon corps, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour dans cet état là. Une fatigue physique et surtout psychique m'envahissait. Pourtant, ce jour là personne ne pensa à aller dormir.

Lorsque nous étions ressortis du cabinet médical, l'horreur de nos rues nous sauta au visage, du sang baignait le sol, des corps putréfiés recouvraient les trottoirs et les routes. Le calme était revenu, plus un bruit se faisait entendre, « le calme après la tempête » ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Nous étions conscients que nous devions avancer, nous devions trouver la force au fond de nous, pour rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit. Les dégâts étaient nombreux, les victimes aussi. Mes yeux avaient du mal à se détourer de ce carnage. Nous le savions, nous devions reconstruire Alexandria, renforcer nos murs et continuer à nous battre. La journée allait être une des plus dures et des plus éprouvantes que je n'avais jamais vécues, mais j'étais prête à surmonter tout ça.

A mon grand étonnement, les choses se mirent en place assez naturellement, malgré le chaos environnant. Un groupe d'hommes, comprenant notamment Tobyn et Heith... s'occupa de réparer les parois du murs, c'était certainement le point le plus important dans l'immédiat si nous voulions éviter une deuxième invasion de rôdeurs.

Beaucoup d'entre nous, s'occupèrent des corps immobiles, souvent en décomposition, qui entravaient nos chemins. Parmi eux, des personnes que nous connaissions, des membres de notre communauté, malgré la douleur qui imprégnait mes bras, mes jambes et mon cœur, je ne détournai pas le regard, m'obligeant à regarder et me confronter à la réalité. L'odeur qui envahissait mes narines n'était en rien alléchante, mélange de reste de fumée et de morts. Nous ramassions les restes de ce qui avait un jour été des êtres vivants, des hommes. Pour la plupart, nous les brûlâmes mais pour ceux qui un jour avaient fait partie de nos vies, nous les enterrâmes. Je souhaitais réellement rester forte, faisant mon possible pour ne pas laisser apparaître ma tristesse, à certains moments de la journée, je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler le long de mes joues. Des larmes de tristesse, d'horreur, d'effroi devant cette catastrophe. Mais une partie de moi restait confiante, je voulais croire en un meilleur avenir, je devais garder cet espoir en moi, je pensais à Juddith, à Carl, à Maggie et son bébé... Quel avenir avions-nous à leur offrir ?

En une journée, une nuit, les gens d'Alexandria avaient réalisé la dureté du monde actuel, j'avais aperçu lors de notre bataille contre les rôdeurs, une hargne dans chacun d'eux, une envie de combattre pour vivre, mais aussi pour rester uni. Cette nuit, ils se bâtèrent pour eux mais aussi pour les autres. Ils se bâtèrent pour garder ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient enfin compris ce que nous leur avions expliqué, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, que faire l'autruche n'était plus dans les options. Maintenant, ils devaient se redresser et avancer. Notre avenir dépendait de nous. C'était ça la réalité.

Malgré la fatigue que nous ressentions, nous étions tous motivé à remettre Alexandria sur pied. Nous faisions de notre mieux, nous interdisant de nous laisser aller à notre peine, ou de fondre sous le poids de l'épuisement. Je m'arrêtais parfois pour aller rendre visite à Carl, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Rick m'avait serré dans ses bras, soulagé de me voir en vie.

-Beth ! Me prit-il dans une étreinte. Je lui souris gentiment, profitant pour l'observer, les traits fatigués, tirés par l'inquiétude. Ne sachant pas encore, comment les choses allaient se dérouler, cette nuit marquait un tournant dans Alexendria et il en était conscient, nous en étions tous conscients.

-Nous voulions partir à ta recherche ! M'annonça-t-il alors, se sentant un peu coupable devant son manque d'action. Des rôdeurs ont entouré le mur lorsque je suis revenu. Se justifia-t-il. Nous avons toute suite pensé à élaborer un plan lorsque nous avons remarqué ton absence. Nous avons eu peur ! Finit-il sincèrement.

-Tout va bien ! Le rassurais-je.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Les hommes qui sont venu, je n'ai pas été assez prudente et l'un d'eux m'a emmené. Mais tout s'est bien passé, je suis là.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tout va bien ! Répétais-je alors, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, je ne voulais pas non plus que Rick se sentit obligé de s'intéresser à tout ça alors que son fils était dans un état critique. Ce n'était pas le moment, peut-être plus tard.

-Comment va Carl ? M'informais-je alors.

-Il dort encore, on en saura plus lorsqu'il se réveillera, il a perdu son œil. M'expliqua-t-il, je pouvais voir en lui, une certaine panique mais aussi un certain soulagement qui sans aucun doute s'agrandirait au réveil de son enfant. Car c'était sur que Carl s'en sortirait, il avait déjà subi tellement de choses, il était passé par tellement d'épreuves, mon cœur se déchira pour lui. Du haut de son jeune âge, jamais il n'aurait du être confronter à ces horreurs. Il avait été comme nous tous, balancé dans un monde d'épouvante, de peurs, de sang et de meurtres. Mais encore une fois, il se relèverait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-J'ai confiance en lui ! Souriais-je alors voulant le rassurer. Il va ressortir plus fort de tout ça. Rick ne pouvait pas perdre Carl, c'était une chose inimaginable, pour que notre leader soit toujours celui qu'il était, il avait besoin de son fils. L'inverse n'était pas envisageable.

-Allons prendre l'air avec elle ! Intervint alors Michonne, jusque là silencieuse et discrète comme toujours. Devant l'hésitation de Rick, elle ajouta.

-Il ne va pas s'en voler ! On en a besoin, tu en as besoin... 10 minutes et on revient. Précisa-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Nous sortîmes alors calmement, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant la présence de plusieurs de nos amis. Tara, Abraham, Rosita, Eugène, Carole avec Juddith, Morgan, Maggie, Glenn, Enid, la pauvre avait l'air décomposée, Tobyn, Gabriel, Heith, Olivia, Aaron, Eric et Daryl assis contre la balustrade du porche, ils étaient tous là, attendant des nouvelles. J'aperçus tout de suite l'émotion sur le visage de Rick, touché certainement par le soutien des nôtres. Il laissa passer un petit sourire en signe de remerciement. Je remarquai directement l'air épuisé et livide sur chaque personne présente, nous étions tous touchés, tous éreintés par cette nouvelle épreuve mais surtout nous étions tous là pour nous soutenir mutuellement. Rick prit Juddith dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques choses d'inaudible à l'oreille, la tournant ensuite faire tout le monde, tenant son dos contre son buste, de façon à ce qu'elle fut face aux autres. J'allai me mettre à côté de ma sœur, voyant son air fatigué, m'inquiétant un peu vu son état. En me déplaçant, je croisai le regard de Daryl, je lui souris légèrement, me voulant rassurante, il se contenta de pincer ses lèvres, il était couvert de saleté, de sang, de terre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais certainement dans le même état.

-Beth, tu avais raison ! Me surprit alors Rick, prenant la parole face à tout le monde. Mes sourcils se froncèrent sous l'étonnement.

-J'ai douté de certains d'entre vous ! Commença-t-il alors, fixant les habitants d'Alexandria. J'avais tord, je vous ai vu battant, assurant votre survie. Je vous ai vu, vous lancer dans la bataille, connaissant les risques. Je vous ai vu courageux, honorable, unis, combatif. Vous avez risqué vos vies, vous avez franchi la porte de votre maison et vous êtes venus nous rejoindre dans l'enfer. Aujourd'hui, nous nous occupons de nos morts, nous refermons nos murs... Nous sommes touchés, nous sommes endeuillés mais je vous sais fort et prêt à tout affronter. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle page se tourne pour Alexandria, nous allons nous relever et reconstruire ce qui est à nous.

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement, Rick avait les mots pour nous motiver, nous guider. Il annonçait notre réalité, un futur rempli de courage et de force, un futur que nous bâtirons nous même, ensemble, un futur où chacun de nous aura une place.

Rick me donna Juddith, nous fit un dernier signe de tête et retourna auprès de Carl, accompagné de y eut un moment de silence, où je supposai, chacun de nous retourna dans ses pensées, très certainement pour se concentrer sur ce qui importait ou pour se ressourcer et trouver la force de continuer. Je me relevai avec Juddith, la serrant fort contre moi, c'était la seule à rester impassible devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Elle évoluait comme si la journée était tout à fait normale, mangeant, dormant, jouant, souriant, babillant tout plein de chose pas vraiment compréhensible. Elle me fixa de ses yeux tout ronds, son sourire répartit sur les lèvres créant un sourire réconfortant aux bords des miennes. Je poussai un soupir où se mélangeaient tellement de sentiments, que je n'étais même plus sur de savoir les distinguer moi-même. Je pensai alors au fait que dans quelques mois, un autre petit bébé viendrait au monde, « mon neveu ou ma nièce » souriais-je intérieurement, je ne savais pas vraiment si l'idée était réjouissante ou plutôt stressante, certainement les deux, mais il était évident que j'étais extrêmement inquiète pour Maggie et le futur nouveau-né. Ma concentration se redirigea vers la petite fille dans mes bras, j'aurais voulu rester avec elle le reste de cette journée interminable mais je voulais être utile, j'avais besoin de bouger, de donner tout ce qui était en moi, à ce moment là, il me fallait autre chose que Juddith pour me canaliser.

Comme si Carole avait saisi le fil de mes pensées, elle m'accosta doucement.

-Donne là moi, je vais la garder le reste de l'après-midi. Je lui souris pour la remercier, j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir du expliquer ce que je ressentais, je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir compris tout simplement. Je lui passai Juddith sans pour autant oublier de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de la fillette.

La journée reprit alors son cours, chacun s'occupant de sa tâche à réaliser, nous nous entraidions, nous étions tous accablés mais nous avions tous ce besoin de servir, d'être utile. Peut-être était-ce une façon de montrer à ceux disparu que pour eux, nous nous donnerions à fond, que nous continuerions à nous battre et à avancer. C'était ce dont nous avions besoin pour leur dire au revoir et pour passer à autre chose. Ce fut, je l'avouais, douloureux, de voir tous ces corps meurtris, dans ma tête je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ces rôdeurs étaient avant de devenir des monstres. J'imaginais une femme au foyer s'occupant de ses enfants, un homme avec une carrière d'avocat se battant pour la justice... Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu ce genre de réaction, mais ce jour là devant la multitude des corps puants et déchiquetés, ce fut plus fort que moi. La fatigue jouant également sur mes émotions, plus la journée avançait, plus je découvrais des morts et plus je me sentais faiblir. Pendant que certains creusaient des tombes, d'autres amenaient les corps et d'autres réalisaient un bûché géant.

Ce fut en fin de journée que plusieurs d'entre nous se retrouvèrent au pied de notre mur de commémorations où déjà beaucoup de noms y étaient inscrits et la liste ne faisait que s'alourdir, Nicolas, Jessie et ses fils, une larme roula sur mes joues à leur souvenir, c'était toujours triste de perdre des jeunes et des enfants. Lorsque le nom de Dianna s'inscrivit, mes mains tremblèrent, elle avait érigé cette communauté et aujourd'hui, elle avait disparu à cause de ce monde sanguinaire. Je laissai échapper un long soupir de frustration et de désolation. Peut-être que tout compte fait, ce n'était pas ces gens disparus qui étaient à plaindre mais bel et bien, nous, encore debout, encore vivant, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Nous étions obligés d'évoluer dans un monde d'horreur, digne de films gores que je regardais avant la fin. Je chassai alors ces idées de ma tête, il était hors de question que je m'autorisais à penser de cette manière. La jeune fille qui pensait ainsi n'existait plus depuis longtemps, elle avait fait place à une fille prête à tout pour vivre. Je n'étais plus cette adolescente fragile, prête à mettre fin à ses jours à cause de la terreur. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de me battre, j'étais décidée à vivre dans ce monde incohérent, pour moi mais aussi pour ma famille, je voulais et ferais tout pour les protéger. Ma sœur et son futur bébé, Glenn, Juddith, Carl, Rick, Tara et tous notre groupe, et lui bien sur, lui qui en si peu de temps était devenu un pilier, le seul capable de me donner l'impression d'être en vie dans ce monde chaotique... Daryl.

Une main toucha mon épaule, me faisant sursauter, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Je souris lorsque je vis la personne en face de moi. Comment faisait-il pour rester toujours aussi silencieux, pour passer inaperçu malgré son physique ? L'archer se tenait devant moi, sérieux et inébranlable comme souvent.

-Carl est réveillé!M'annonça-t-il simplement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, mon visage s'éclaira alors sous le poids du soulagement. En silence, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu médical, sur le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé, nous n'en avions pas besoin, ni lui et pour une fois, ni moi. Juste le silence et sa présence rassurante m'apportèrent une certaine légèreté.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison et je fus étonné lorsque Daryl s'assit sur les marches du perron.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je l'ai vu avant de venir te chercher ! Souligna-t-il simplement, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il avait pensé à me prévenir du réveil de Carl. Je lui souris et me détournai pour entrer dans la maison où je découvris Michonne installée sur une chaise.

-Il va bien ? M'informais-je précipitamment.

-Il a dur à rester éveillé mais ça va aller ! Me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire plein de confiance, je voyais le soulagement dans ses yeux, je savais qu'elle était très attaché à Carl et certainement à Rick aussi même si je ne me serais pas permise de poser la question, .

-Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux !

En réponse, je lui rendis son sourire et prit congé d'elle pour rejoindre les Grimes.

-Hé ! Soufflais-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Carl avait les yeux fermés, Rick assis à sa droite sur une chaise tenant sa main en signe de présence, je fis le tour du lit et lui pris l'autre main, voulant lui montrer mon soutien. Je le fixai en souriant comme si il était un miracle, une chose était sur, c'était un survivant. Un vrai battant.

-ça va aller maintenant ! Prononçais-je tout haut pour Rick mais aussi pour moi, pour me rassurer.

-Il s'en est sorti, grâce à Denise. J'en dois une belle à cette femme. Sourit-il laissant retomber la pression.

-C'est sur ! Mais Carl est un vrai dur, c'est un Grimes ! Ironisais-je un peu, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Je caressai la main de Carl, je le vis ouvrir l'œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Je me penchai à son oreiller pour lui murmurer quelques paroles.

-Merci Carl, repose toi !

J'avais envie de lui dire merci de s'être battu, d'être toujours en vie, de ne pas rajouter son nom au mur à l'extérieur de cette maison. Merci de faire partie des nôtres, d'être devenu un peu comme un petit frère. Ce soir, c'était un soulagement de le voir là, entrain de respirer, tout ça serait bientôt un mauvais souvenir parmi tous les autres. Je lui fis un petit baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, immédiatement suivit par Rick. Nous nous retrouvâmes avec Michonne, toujours installée sur sa chaise.

-Beth, où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, me surprenant, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, pas maintenant.

-Oh ! Le principal, c'est que je sois là ! Essayais-je de dire l'air de rien, minimisant les événements passés.

-Ceux qui t'ont kidnappé, où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont morts ! Répondis-je sans le moindre sentiments.

-C'est bien !

La réponse de mon ami me surprit, bien sur, j'étais réaliste et je savais que c'était mieux comme ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander depuis quand nous réjouissions-nous de la morts d'un être humain. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, réalisant la bêtise de ma réflexion, il y avait bien longtemps que ce genre de personne, n'était plus humains, ils n'avaient plus aucuns scrupules, ni remords, ils étaient simplement devenu des monstres, plus dangereux encore que les rôdeurs.

-On en parlera une autre fois, si tu veux ! Reprit Rick me sortant de mes pensées, gentiment, j'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Juddith est … ? Commençais-je.

-A la maison, avec Carole ! M'interrompit-il en souriant.

-J'peux dormir là ce soir ?

Je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer mais j'avais un drôle de sentiments au fond de moi, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en présence de ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à ses questions, je n'avais pas envie d'être oppressée par sa présence omniprésente, voulant s'assurer que je n'allais pas m'en voler, ni me briser en mille morceaux. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un besoin de rester auprès du bébé, de m'en occuper, sachant que ça occuperait mes pensées, les empêchant de revivre les derniers jours. Où pour une toute autre raison, une raison rassurante et inconnue de tous.

-Bien sur ! Tu sais bien que tu es comme chez toi ! Sourit Michonne, sans vouloir connaître les raisons de ma demande, je vis le regard étonné de Rick mais il ne dit rien et me sourit aimablement.

Je connaissais Michonne comme ça, elle ne demandait aucune explication non nécessaire, ne posait pas de questions embarrassantes, elle observait, analysait mais restait discrète de tous commentaires. Elle était attachante, unique et essentielle à notre famille.

Je répondis par un sourire, les saluai-je et sortis de la clinique sans un mot de plus.

Je fus étonné lorsque j'aperçus Daryl toujours posé à la même place qu'auparavant, assis sur la dernière marche du porche, une cigarette à la main. Je compris qu'il m'avait attendu et j'en étais heureuse. Pendant toute la journée, nous avions été occupé chacun de notre côté, sans jamais vraiment être très éloignés, quelques mètres nous séparant l'un de l'autre, nous laissant l'opportunité de toujours avoir une vue sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment fait exprès, ou peut-être que si, j'avais besoin de le voir, de le regarder, sa présence étant rassurante. Plusieurs fois sur la journée, je l'avais aperçu entrain de m'observer, son regard rempli de curiosité, j'avais vu en lui l'envie de me questionner, de savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais à aucun moment je n'avais eu envie de lui expliquer, pour l'instant je ne me sentais pas prête à me confier à quiconque, ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Je savais que son regard changerait si je lui révélais le déroulement de ce qui m'était arrivé, je savais qu'il me prendrait pour cette petite chose à protéger, peut-être même que j'aurais lu de la pitié dans son regard, et je ne voulais en rien me confronter à ça pour l'instant.

-Comment va le petit ? S'informa-t-il, me sortant de mes réflexions.

-ça a l'air d'aller, le plus dur est derrière, il doit se reposer !

Un silence s'installa alors, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce ne fut pas un de ces moments gênants, non plus tôt un instant de calme où chacun de nous étions partis dans nos pensées.

Je lui souris simplement, passai devant lui pour prendre le chemin de la maison, aucun mot ne fut échangé, je le vis me suivre et venir se placer à ma hauteur pour entamer la route en ma compagnie. Le calme qui nous entourait était étrange, pas vraiment lourd mais rempli de souvenir de cette terrible nuit que nous venions de vivre, comme si au loin nous pouvions encore entendre les cris et le grondement des rôdeurs. L'air frais de la soirée me fit frissonné, je ne réagis pas, me contentant de respirer et de profiter du calme.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les maisons, je m'avançai comme prévu vers celle de Rick, que Daryl partageait avec eux, j'aperçus alors son regard étonné, il me fixa un moment avec les sourcils froncés, l'air interrogateur.

-où va-tu?

-Je dors là ce soir ! Répondis-je simplement, il n'insista pas, ne me demandant aucune raison, mais je commençais à assez le connaître pour dire que ça l'intriguait, il avait cette petite lueur dans le regard, celle qui apparaissait que lorsqu'il était envahi par la curiosité, mais bien sur il savait le gérer mieux que personne, faisant semblant que rien ne lui importait vraiment.

En entrant, j'aperçus Carole dans la cuisine, elle semblait réfléchir, perdue dans ses pensées, comme si quelque chose la chiffonnait. Je voyais sur son visage cet air un peu ailleurs. Elle ne devait pas être en pleine forme, je savais que le fils de Jessie, Sam, était beaucoup derrière elle. Ce fut, elle la première à comprendre que Pete était violent, et le garçon la suivait comme son ombre, lui demandant des cookies. Et aujourd'hui, ce même enfant n'était plus parmi nous. Je m'approchai d'elle, posai ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et de soutien, nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de parler. Ni elle, ni moi, n'avions envie de revenir sur les derniers événements, c'était encore trop tôt, trop frais. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et me sourit.

-Hé ! La saluais-je. Où est Juddith ?

-Regarde ! Elle me passa alors la vidéo surveillance sur laquelle je pus voir le bébé occupé à s'endormir dans son lit. Elle était si mignonne.

-ça va Carole ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Mmh Mmh ! Répondit-elle de façon évasive. Tu as été voir Carl ? M'interrogea-t-elle alors, revenant doucement parmi nous.

-Oui, il dormait, Rick et Michonne sont avec lui ! Précisais-je, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

-Vous devriez aller vous laver ! Releva-t-elle alors en nous observant, Daryl étant resté légèrement en retrait.

Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que je ne m'étais plus laver depuis plusieurs jours, tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis ma dernière douche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mains, couvertes de sangs, de terre, mes ongles étaient noirs de saletés. Mes vêtements étaient bon à jeter, déchirés, tâchés de rouges. Je n'imaginais même pas l'état de ma tête. J'osai un regard vers Daryl, lui demandant silencieusement si je pouvais aller me laver la première.

-Vas-y ! Lança-t-il simplement, ayant compris ma question silencieuse, je lui souris avant de disparaître dans les escaliers et d'aller dans la salle d'eau.

Le miroir que j'avais en face de moi, refléta l'image d'une personne quasi inconnue, j'avais l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître, une traînée de sang s'étalait sur tout mon front et mes joues, se mélangeant à la terre et à la sueur séchée. Mes cheveux étaient parsemés de saletés et de tâches brunes. Mon reflet reflétait le carnage de ces derniers jours. J'aperçus le bleu qui entourait mon œil, camouflé en dessous du sang. J'avais sur le visage et sur le corps le mélange de reste de rôdeurs et d'humains. Je fis passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, fermant les yeux comme pour chasser, les flash-back qui envahissaient ma tête. J'aperçus l'homme avec le « W » sur le front, cette lueur terrifiante, remplie de folie, au fond du regard. Je le vis passer la langue sur ses lèvres en me fixant, je déglutis difficilement. J'avais l'impression de sentir ses doigts sur mon ventre. Il laissa place au groupe de motard, froid et sans cœur, tous un regard moqueur. Se moquant ouvertement de ma faiblesse, profitant pour me toucher, je me revis face à mes amis, à Daryl. Ceux-ci témoin de ma fragilité, des gestes ragoutant du types sur moi. J'avais honte de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Une fois déshabillée, j'entrai dans la douche et fis couler l'eau le long de mon dos, les gouttes défilant sur mon corps endolori et meurtri. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, comme si l'eau pesait une tonne, je m'assis au fond du bac à douche, passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, pris mon visage entre mes paumes et des larmes d'impuissances se mélangèrent au jet de la douche. Pendant un instant, je ne me sentis plus capable de retenir ce déluge de sentiments en moi, il fallait que ça s'évacue, je restai là figée sur moi-même, revivant encore et encore, les gestes, les mots, les sensations. Je revoyais tous ces rôdeurs, je sentais encore le sang giclé sur moi, j'aperçus les visages de tous ceux disparus en un rien de temps. A ce moment là, je pris le temps de laisser cette rafale de sentiments ici, dans cette douche, je laissai ces affreux souvenirs s'écouler avec l'eau comme pour les effacer. Je restai là, un moment, me ressourçant, me redonnant la force que j'avais besoin pour avancer et me relever.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je sortis de la douche. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et me replaçai devant le miroir où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait mon reflet méconnaissable. J'essuyai la buée ayant élu domicile sur la glace pour laisser apparaître la vrai Beth. J'aperçus alors beaucoup plus distinctement le bleu qui ornait mon œil, ce connard ne m'avait pas raté, dans quelques jours, on n'en verrait plus la trace, pensais-je. Je passai mes doigts le long de la cicatrice laissée par Dawn, j'eus un rictus amère. Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis lors, tellement de morts. Plus nous avancions, plus nous étions confrontés à des problèmes. Je pensai à Sacha et la perte de son frère, j'étais désolée pour elle, je ne savais pas comment j'aurai fait si Maggie venait à mourir. Un lien fraternel était certainement ce qui avait de plus vrai. Tyreese était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, avec des principes honorables, et il était mort. Je revis Noah et son sourire, sa gentillesse, j'avais vraiment espérer qu'il reste avec nous plus longtemps, qu'ils fassent partie de notre famille, mais tout c'était passé différemment, je n'avais pas demandé plus d'explications à Glenn sur ce qui était arrivé, mais je savais qu'il avait du souffrir. Ça avait du être affreux, j'en voulais au monde entier, de me prendre des gens qui m'importait, des gens bien, des gens digne de vivre. Nous avions tellement perdu, tellement de personnes avaient perdue la vie de façon horrible, nous venions de traversé un calvaire sans nom, comme si l'enfer était descendue sur terre, ce qui était probablement le cas en fait. Je fixai ma cicatrice dans le miroir « je vais me battre, avancer, évoluer, changer, je deviendrai comme Maggie, Michonne, Rosita, je deviendrai de plus en plus forte, et je protégerai les miens, je ne serai plus jamais faible » c'était une promesse, une détermination dans l'avenir. La petite fille fébrile était bel et bien derrière moi, aujourd'hui, je me battrai corps et âmes pour défendre et protéger les miens.

Ce fut deux secondes après, que je remarquai que je n'avais pas pris de vêtements, je pinçai les lèvres.

-Hé merde ! Murmurais-je. Je pris la décision d'appeler Carole à l'aide, il était hors de questions que je remis les linges tout sales après m'être lavée. Et descendre ainsi n'était même pas envisageable sachant que Daryl était en bas, mes joues rosirent rien qu'à l'idée de son regard sur moi. J'ouvris légèrement la porte et m'apprêtai à crier après mon amie lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une pile de vêtements propres. Je souris de plaisir devant la gentillesse et la prévision de la femme en bas. Elle pensait vraiment à tous. Je terminai de m'apprêter, enfilai mes vêtements propres, me sentant un peu mieux. Je pris ensuite la direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre les deux autres, en percevant une discussion, je ralentis pas, commençant à me faire discrète, je ne voulais pas du tout les espionner ou écouter aux portes, mais je n'avais pas envie de les interrompre et lorsque quelques mots arrivèrent à mes oreilles, je ne pus m'empêcher de les laisser glisser vers la conversation en cours.

-Je sais pas trop ! Disait Carole. Je sais que les choses ne sont plus pareil, que les gens ont changé, mais je sais que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière, des choses qui auraient peut-être pu être évitée ! Avoua-t-elle, je me trouvais honteuse d'être là, à écouter une discussion entre amis, c'était des confidences et je n'avais aucun droit de les entendre si elle ne le voulait pas. J'allais faire demi tour lorsque la dernière phrase m'interloqua.

-Bon allez, assez parler de moi. Continua Carole. Toi aussi, tu as changé ! Tu es différent depuis quelques temps.

On m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de ce que j'entendais. Pour l'instant, j'avouais que c'était surtout un monologue, vu que face au silence qui suivit, Carole reprit.

-Elle aussi, elle a évolué, elle a mûri. Ce n'est plus une enfant.

Ce fut à ce moment que mon cœur commença à s'emballer, elle parlait de moi, j'en étais convaincue.

-Possible ! Répondit Daryl. Sa réponse me frustra plus qu'elle aurait du.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'installa, alors que je pensais leur conversation terminée, il reprit la parole, hésitant.

-Elle est forte. Plus qu'elle se l'imagine.

-Je sais, tu l'as aidé à devenir plus forte. Souligna Carole, assez justement.

-Non ! Claqua-t-il sans hésiter, il y eu un petit blanc, j'aurais voulu voir son regard à ce moment là, pour pouvoir essayer de déchiffrer ce que signifiait ce « non ».

-Comme tu veux... Mais tu lui apporte quelque chose et surtout elle t'apporte quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas renier, surtout à l'époque où nous vivons. Déclara-t-elle, sans attendre aucune réponse, qui elle le savait ne viendrait pas, elle termina la discussion.

-Bon, je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher. N'oublie pas de prendre une douche.

A sa voix, je devinai le sourire sur ses lèvres, sachant qu'elle le taquinait, je pris alors conscience qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi, mais avant que j'ai pu esquiver le moindre geste, elle était devant moi.

-Beth ! Sourit-elle de plus belle, devant le rouge évident de mes joues. J'étais honteuse d'être prise en flagrant délit de curiosité.

-Euh... merci pour les vêtements.

Elle parut encore plus enchantée, lorsque avec un regard rieur, elle déclara simplement.

-Oh. C'est Daryl qu'il y a pensé. Elle me laissa là, toute seule, au bas des escaliers et disparut pour aller se reposer. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour cacher toute trace de gêne de mon visage et entrai dans la cuisine, mes yeux fixés sur Daryl.

-Merci pour les vêtements.

-C'est Carole qui a été les chercher, elle a prévenu Maggie que tu restais ici.

-Merci. Répétais-je sachant qu'il banalisait toujours ses actions. Va-te laver, Ajoutais-je. Je vais regarder pour nous faire un truc à manger.

Je le mis quasi hors de la cuisine, ayant besoin de respirer et surtout de ne pas sentir son regard sur moi. Heureusement, il n'opposa aucune résistance et partit, me laissant seule.

Lorsqu'il revint, j'étais dos à l'encadrement de la porte, observant l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Malgré sa façon légère de se déplacer, je sus tout de suite qu'il était là, je sentis l'odeur du savon, se mélangeant à la sienne, je me surpris à penser à quel point j'avais vite enregistré certains détails sur lui. Comme son odeur, propre à lui, mélange de cuir, de cigarette et d'homme, ou encore la façon qu' il avait de marcher, ou son regard lorsqu'il était aux aguets. Un frisson d'allégresse remonta alors le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres.

Ce fut lorsque je m'installai à table pour manger, que je remarquai depuis combien de temps je n'avais plus vraiment mangé. Maggie était venue m'amener de quoi grignoter de la journée, s'assurant que j'allais bien mais c'était le premier vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours. Nous mangions en silence. C'était étrange d'être ici, au milieu d'une cuisine, en train de manger tranquillement après le drame qu'il venait d'arriver, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter de vivre, bien au contraire mais le sentiment qui m'envahit alors était incertain, compliqué à comprendre.

Une fois nos assiettes vides, je sortis de table calmement, débarrassant nos affaires, toujours en gardant le silence, n'ayant pas besoin de parler. Une fois la petite vaisselle faite, je pris la vidéo surveillance et m'assis dans le salon, observant Juddith dormir sereinement. Je m'installai confortablement, mes jambes repliées sous moi, le dos posé contre l'accoudoir du divan, gardant l'œil sur l'appareil, n'arrivant pas à détacher mes yeux de la petite fille endormie. L'idée d'avoir des enfants dans notre monde tel qu'il était, n'était probablement pas une idée très judicieuse, mais pour eux, nous devions tout faire pour que l'avenir soit correct.

Le silence ne se brisa pas tout de suite, j'étais dans un état de fatigue comme rarement j'avais ressenti, mon corps était douloureux tellement l'épuisement accablait celui-ci. Je me sentais comme vidée de toute énergie. Mais malgré cet état, je ne voulais pas aller me coucher. Daryl vint se placer près de moi quelques minutes plus tard, je savais que j'attendais qu'il vienne se poser, je n'avais pas envie de rester seule, la solitude n'était pas vraiment mon truc mais plutôt le sien, pourtant il resta à mes côtés.

L'idée de trouver le sommeil m'angoissait terriblement, je ne voulais pas me confronter aux images que ma tête me réservait. J'étais persuadée que le faite de me détendre et de fermer les yeux feraient apparaître des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de penser. Et puis, je devais admettre que j'étais bien là, à ses côtés, sa présence étant apaisante pour moi. Prêt de lui, je me sentais légère et prête à tout, sentiment un peu contradictoire, l'envie de montrer que j'étais forte, capable et l'envie de me laisser aller contre lui, sans masque.

-Tu devrais aller dormir. Annonça-t-il d'un coup, brisant le silence confortablement installé. La journée a été rude.

Je savais qu'il ne parlait pas que de cette dernière journée, il parlait de ces derniers jours, de tous les cadavres qui allaient me hanter un moment, de ces hommes sauvages que nous avions eu le malheur de croiser. Enfin par cette phrase, il voulait parler de tous ce à quoi je refusais de penser, en tout cas pour le moment. Je niai simplement de la tête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dis ce qui c'était passé lorsque nous avons été séparé. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je savais qu'il avait compris que je parlais de ce qui s'était déroulé après le funérarium. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, pendant un instant je me revis, dans cette cuisine, assise à table avec lui à mes côtés, cette question posée qui restait en suspens, son absence de réponse claire, et ce frisson alors qu'il me fixait de son regard impénétrable. Je secouai la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

-Moi, je t'ai expliqué ce que j'ai vécu à l'hôpital. Insistais-je.

-Il y a rien à dire. Claqua-t-il, fermé.

-Comment as-tu retrouvé les autres ? M'obstinais-je dans mon envie de savoir, de l'écouter. Il m'observa, faisant certainement le pour et le contre dans sa tête, essayant de savoir ce qu'il devait me dire, il poussa un soupir légèrement exaspéré.

-Lorsque j'ai rejoins la route et que j'ai vu ton sac, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelques choses de pas normal. J'ai vu alors cette putain de bagnole avec la croix blanche, j'ai compris qu'ils t'avaient emmené. J'ai voulu te rattraper, j'ai essayé, j'ai couru pour suivre ces connards mais j'suis arrivé à un croisement et j'ai pas vu par où ils sont allés...

Je posai ma main sur son bras, voulant enlever la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en lui, lui faisant comprendre que rien était sa faute, je voulais qu'il sache que je comprenais et que pour rien au monde, je le tenais responsable. Il était toujours celui qui faisait au mieux, qui agissait pour les autres, pour leur bien et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il portait toujours ce doute en lui, celui qui de croire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Du regard, je l'encourageai à continuer.

-Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, je ne savais plus où aller ni quoi faire pour te retrouver. Une bande de gars m'ait tombé dessus, sur le coup j'ai cru que ça allait mal finir, ils me défiaient, le chef à vu que j'étais archer et apparemment ça lui a plus.

Il racontait tous ça sans vraiment montrer d'émotions, fidèle à lui même, voulant rester dure quoi qu'il arrive ou presque.

-Je suis resté quelque temps avec eux, je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, même si je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sans reproches, ils avaient des règles simples et ça m'a suffit, j'les ai suivis. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander où tu étais, j'étais persuadé que t'étais toujours en vie ! M'avoua-t-il mal à l'aise, il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se remémorer ces souvenirs. A certains moment, il serrait les poings, à d'autres ils se mordaient légèrement la lèvre inférieure, parfois il me faisait pensé à un petit enfant en proie à tout un mélange de sentiments ne sachant pas comment les gérer.

-Ce n'était pas des gens bien ! Continua-t-il d'un air dur. Ils m'avaient parlé qu'ils pourchassait des types qui avait tué les leurs, lorsque j'ai vu Rick, Michonne et Carl, j'ai fait le lien et j'ai compris que c'était eux qu'ils suivaient. J'ai expliqué à Joe, le chef, que c'était mes amis, qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes et que s' ils voulaient du sang, ils pouvaient prendre le mien.

A ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il s'était sacrifié pour que nos amis s'en sortent, c'était du Daryl tout craché. En le voyant se livrer, je compris que ce n'était plus une obligation que ce qu'il me disait, il voulait me le dire. Et moi, j'avais besoins de l'entendre.

-ça a dégénéré, ils m'ont frappé, Rick ne pouvait rien faire, t'aurais vu ça, c'était vraiment un énorme merdier. Puis ils ont voulu s'en prendre à Carl et Rick en devenu comme fou.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Voulus-je savoir, devant l'éclat de ses yeux, je voulais connaître les détails.

-Il lui a envoyé un coup de tête, qui a pété le nez à Joe et qui sous le coup à tirer une balle qui n'a touché personne. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai repris le dessus sur les salopards qui était au dessus de moi, Michonne a commencé à se battre, et Rick a bouffé le cou du sale batard qu'était Joe. Expliqua-t-il, je voyais qu'il revivait le moment en même temps qu'il me racontait, il eut un drôle de sourire en me détaillant la façon dont Rick avait tué ce type. Je savais que pour défendre Carl et Juddith, il ferait n'importe quoi.

-Il était couvert de sang, vraiment moche à voir. Carl et Michonne se sont reposés et nous sommes restés à monter la garde, c'est à ce moment là que je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi et que t'avais disparu. Les retrouver a été un soulagement, ça m'a apporté la force et puis j'me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient ma famille.

Je lui souris, émue par ses dires, personnellement je savais que Daryl faisait partie des nôtres, qu'il était un membre à part entière de notre famille mais lui-même avait toujours dur à y croire.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait du faire un quiproquo dans sa tête, s'identifiant à ces hommes qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Je savais aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de les suivre, dans ce monde plus tu restais seul et plus t'avais des chances de mourir vite. Il avait trouvé des compagnons de routes, il les avaient suivis et ça l'avait conduit aux membres de notre famille.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? La question était sortie toute seule, sans que je pus la retenir, ça m'avait échappé, je savais que ce genre de chose le gênait, et je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir eu la bêtise de lâcher cette phrase. Le silence qui s'ensuivit, parut durer une éternité, si j'avais pu effacer les dernières secondes, je l'aurai fais sans hésiter, je ne voulais pas provoquer un malaise, ni l'obliger à répondre à ce genre de questions.

-Plus que n'importe qui ! Déclara-t-il alors me surprenant, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne répondrait pas, qu'il nierait ma question ou qu'il détournerait la discussion ou encore, au pire, resterait silencieux. Un sourire élargit mes lèvres, ne sachant pas contenir le contentement que provoquait sa réponse en moi.

-Je te l'avais dit que j'te manquerai, Daryl Dixon ! Clamais-je alors pour alléger l'atmosphère devenue un peu plus intime, ma remarque lui arracha un sourire que je me dépêchai d'enregistrer dans ma tête.

-Tu devrais monter dormir ! Reprit-il alors.

Instantanément, je me raidis devant cette déclaration comment lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas dormir, que je n'avais pas envie de m'enfermer dans une pièce. Je sentais son regard sur moi, attendant certainement que je me lève mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

-Ou on peut aussi rester ici ! Évoqua-t-il alors, je supposai qu'il avait remarqué mon changement d'humeur ou peut-être ma crispation soudaine. Je le remerciai silencieusement de ne pas me poser de question, de ne pas chercher à comprendre, mais surtout je le remerciai de rester là, avec moi sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander. Je fus tellement soulagée, que je m'installai contre lui sous un coup de tête. Je vins poser ma tête sur son épaule, étendant mes jambes sur le côté, m'allongeant dans une position confortable. Je le sentis se tendre sous l'assaut de mon geste, mais je ne reculai pas, je posai doucement ma main sur la sienne au niveau de son genou et au bout de quelques secondes, je le sentis s'apaiser et sans m'en rendre compte, sous le rythme de sa respiration rassurante, je m'endormis.

La semaine qui suivit l'émeute, fut organisée de façon à retaper Alexandria du mieux que nous le pouvions, s'assurant notre sécurité et un rythme de vie le plus normale possible.

Carl récupérait de mieux en mieux, il reprenait des forces. Je passais le voir de manière journalière, voulant lui apporter réconfort et soutient, j'emmenais parfois Juddith mais ce jour là j'étais seule.

-Salut ! Annonçais-je en entrant, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il avait été blessé, et Denise était satisfaite de son évolution, apparemment il avait une rapidité de récupération impressionnante.

-Tu vas bien ? M'informais-je.

-Je commence à m'ennuyer ! Râla-t-il.

-Profite pour te reposer ! Après tu devras te remettre au boulot. M'amusais-je à l'embêter.

-Mon père m'a amener un cadeau. Ironisa-t-il en me montrant un bandeau qui lui servirait à orner son œil perdu, après les bandages.

Je voyais qu'il voulait se la jouer de manière légère mais je savais aussi qu'au fond de lui, il était blessé, il devait s'inquiéter, sachant pertinemment qu'un œil en moins lui amenait un handicap certain dans certaines situations.

-Tu vas plaire aux filles maintenant. Essayais-je de l'amuser.

-Mouais tu parles.

-Les pirates plaisent toujours aux filles, regarde Jack Sparow. Souriais-je de plus belle, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur qu'il se souvenait de ce genre de détails de nos vies d'avant, surtout vu son jeune âge au début de tout ce chaos. Il me sourit avec reconnaissance.

-Merci. Lâcha-t-il alors. Merci de venir tous les jours me tenir compagnie.

-C'est avec plaisir, t'es mon petit frère. Avouais-je alors, et c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais, je n'avais jamais eu de plus jeune que moi à la ferme, je n'avais eu que Maggie et Shawn, tous les deux plus vieux, l'une protectrice et parfois exaspérée par la plus jeune que j'étais et l'un enquiquineur et aimant comme un grand frère pouvait l'être. Avec Carl, c'était un peu l'inverse, et j'adorais être avec lui, essayé de le rassurer lorsque ça n'allait pas, l'écouter lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Au fil du temps, il était devenu mon petit frère. Il me sourit de plus belle.

-papa m'a dit que tu dormais à la maison ? J'acquiesçai de la tête. Tu dors dans mon lit ? Je sus directement qu'il se moquait de moi, son air amusé dans le regard et le petit rictus dans la voix. De plus, je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que Rick, Michonne et Carole avait repéré que je dormais dans le canapé, accompagnée. Je rougis légèrement, comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Ouais un chiant petit frère ! Claquais-je alors mi ennuyé mi amusé, et il partit dans un rire franc auquel je me joignis avec plaisir.

Tout doucement la vie avait repris son court entre nos mûrs, Maggie avait continué à entretenir le potager qu'elle avait commencé avec Dianna. Elle avait raison, si nous pouvions avoir notre propre production alimentaire, ça pourrait nous être très utile. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait attendre que ça pousse et en attendant, nous devions gérer nos réserves du mieux possible.

Rick et Daryl s'occupaient de faire des raids pour nous approvisionner, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour nous ravitailler en produits nécessaires. Les gens commençaient à reprendre leur repère, ils continuaient d'évoluer. Souvent, nous nous retrouvions en fin de journée, tous les membres de notre groupe, de notre famille dans la même maison, juste pour être sur que nous étions tous présents, ou pour profiter de chacun, être ensemble tout simplement. Ce fut le cas ce soir là, Carl était sortit du cabinet médical, il allait mieux et nous pouvions lui changer ses bandages nous même. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être là bas, c'était mieux qu'il rentre à la maison avec nous.

Nous étions tous installé, certains sur le canapé, d'autre sur les chaises à table. Les interactions du groupe étaient devenues tellement naturelles que chacun avait sa place. Maggie et Glenn se levèrent alors et au regard de ma sœur, je sus qu'ils allaient le faire.

-Nous avons un truc à vous dire ! Annonça-t-elle, elle dirigea sa main sur son ventre et regarda tous nos amis.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Souffla Glenn.

Je balayai la pièce du regard, observant le visage de chacun, essayant d'analyser leur réaction. La surprise se marqua sur la figure de tous, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Le doute et la crainte se mélangeant à la joie et l'excitation, tout le monde sachant que le monde actuel n'était pas un endroit sur pour un nouveau né. Ce fut d'abord Rosita et Abraham qui les félicitèrent.

-Il en faut des couilles pour mettre un gosse dans ce bas monde ! Claqua le grand roux, nous savions que ce n'était pas vraiment une critique, c'était sa façon d'être, de s'exprimer. Il les serra dans une étreinte amicale et un peu rude.

Tara les serra fort dans ses bras, elle murmura un truc à l'oreille de Glenn que je n'entendis pas mais celui-ci sourit. Cette fille était vraiment chouette, elle avait toujours le sourire, elle me faisait pensée à une grande adolescente tout en étant appliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Nous n'avions pas vraiment encore eu l'occassion de nous parler, de discuter entre nous, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Sacha les étreignit également, sans dire un mot mais avec le sourire. Carole eut du mal à se remettre de la surprise.

-Tu dois faire attention à toi ! Dit-elle à Maggie en mère poule qu'elle était.

Carl les embrassa, les serrant dans ses bras, regarda le ventre encore plat de Maggie sans oser y poser la main. Eugène leur lança un félicitation mais resta pudiquement un peu reculé. Il semblait toujours un peu différent devant ce genre d'échange.

Rick était debout devant eux, j'étais persuadée qu'il repensait à Lori et à ce qui c'était passé, il devait certainement penser que ça pouvait se reproduire. Je voyais qu'il cherchait les mots adéquats. Dans ma tête des images de Lori et de sa mort défilèrent dans ma tête, je les chassai d'un geste, me tournant vers Juddith, me disant qu'on avait bien réussi à la garder en vie pourquoi pas faire de même avec le bébé de Maggie. En tout cas il le fallait, nous n'aurions pas le choix. Finalement, Rick réagit de manière spontanée et amicale, entraînant Glenn dans une accolade fraternel et prenant Maggie sur son cœur, lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis content pour vous. Dit-il alors, l'œil brillant d'émotion.

J'avouai que devant ce spectacle de joie, de sourires, mon cœur espéra à nouveau que tout s'arrange un jour, même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je sentis alors un regard insistant sur moi, et je croisai les yeux de Daryl, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait compris que j'étais déjà dans la confidence. j'essayai de décrypter ce qu'il pensait mais je n'aurais su dire avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. Il félicita à son tour les futurs parents, leur offrit une étreinte amicale.

-Prenez soin de ce mioche. Marmonna-t-il. Il se retourna alors à nouveau sur moi, je lui souris avec émotion et je pus lire sur ses lèvres « cachotière », amusée mon sourire s'élargit de plus bel.

Après l'annonce, l'ambiance était détendue, ma sœur avait l'air heureuse, pendant un moment, j'oubliai ce qui nous attendait à l'extérieur, je ne vis que de la joie sur le visage des membres de ma famille, que des sourires, un bébé c'était une nouvelle promesse pour un monde plus beau, non ?

J'aperçus plus d'une fois, Daryl avec Juddith dans les bras, c'était une image touchante qui provoqua en moi un sentiment étrange, à plusieurs reprises, il me surprit entrain de l'observer mais je ne détournai pas le regard alors il répondait à mon inquisition par un froncement de sourcil ou un haussement d'épaule. Je savais qu'il se posait des questions mais je ne pouvais pas parler maintenant.

Au fil des heures, le groupe se divisa pour que chacun retourne à son espace personnel. En voyant les autres repartir dans leurs appartements, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je ne savais plus où était ma place, je savais que je n'étais pas prête à me retrouver dans ma chambre, pour être franche, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais plus dormi dans un vrai lit. Sur cette pensée, mon regard se dirigea sur Daryl, nous étions conscient que les autres savaient que nous passions nos nuits sur le divan, ensemble. J'avais surpris plusieurs fois le regard de Michonne sur nous lorsque je me réveillais, la première fois je m'étais senti un peu mal à l'aise, d'avoir été surprise mais au fil des jours ça ne m'avaient plus dérangé du tout. J'avais également entendu Rick discuté doucement avec Daryl lorsqu'ils pensaient que je dormais le soir, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il savait que nous dormions à cet endroit.

-Beth, tu reviens avec nous ? Me surprit Maggie, interrompant le fil de mes idées.

-Non, je reste ici pour aider avec Juddith. Répondis-je maladroitement. J'étais consciente que tout le monde autour de moi savait que c'était une excuse, même s' il était évident que j'étais folle de la petite, je savais que Michonne et Carole pouvait s'en occuper pour la nuit. Ma Sœur me sourit, je vis dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et l'interrogation mais elle n'insista pas. Je savais que je devais avoir une discussion avec elle, je savais que je devais lui expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais plus rentrer, ce que je ne savais pas c'était sa réaction et pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête à le savoir. Elle sortit de la maison suivit de Glenn qui nous salua. Je surpris alors le regard amusé de Carole, Carl et Rick, Michonne lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, le réprimandant gentiment. Prise au dépourvu, je rougis d'embarra et un peu de colère aussi. Daryl, lui fixait le sol, trouvant subitement celui-ci très intéressant, Juddith tapotant de ses petites mains sur son torse.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je alors, légèrement énervée.

-Est-ce que vous allez dormir toutes les nuits sur le canapé ? Se moqua ouvertement Carl, je piqua un phare directement, surpris par la remarque. Daryl ne pipa mot et j'en fis autant, ne sachant quoi dire. Rick pouffa alors apparemment amusée de notre gêne.

-Bon jeune homme, tu dois te reposer. Intervint Michonne, essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser mon malaise. Moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais au lit. Finit-elle, en nous saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Je monte aussi. Compléta Rick, toujours un peu amusé. Je les observai alors évoluer dans les escaliers, et un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres alors que l'idée qu'ils formaient une belle petite famille prenait forme dans ma tête.

-Bon allez princesse, viens ici.S'écria Carole à l'intention de Juddith, campée dans les bras de Daryl. Il est l'heure pour toi aussi. Finit-elle.

-Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux. Lui indiquais-je, elle fit passer son regard de moi à l'archer puis inversement et nous sourit.

-Non, c'est bon, j'dois quand même monter.

Je n'en étais pas très sur, mais j'aurais parié que sa remarque était encore une allusion sur la façon dont nous passions nos nuits, mais ce sujet ne concernait que nous et personne d'autre.

Une fois seuls, J'allai m'installer dans le canapé avec un livre, sachant pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre Daryl viendrait me rejoindre.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'étais toujours seule dans le salon, commençant à me poser des questions, je me relevai pour me diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison. Je trouvai Daryl assis sous le porche, fumant une cigarette, je restai dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dos appuyé contre le chambrant.

-Tu ne rentres pas ? Demandais-je, le trouvant soudainement très distant. Il ne me répondit pas, ne releva même pas le regard, je sus directement qu'il essayait de fuir la conversation.

-Quelques choses ne va pas ? Insistais-je. Il haussa les épaules, je soupirai d'exaspération devant son comportement, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la maison lorsqu'il parla enfin.

-Ils ont raison, tu vas pas pieuté dans le divan toute ta vie ! J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahie par sa remarque, j' avais l'impression qu'il venait de me frapper tellement j' étais surprise.

Ce fut à mon tour de rester silencieuse. Je le vis fermer les yeux, comme pour s'encourager à continuer.

-Retourne dans ta chambre cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, le fait de dormir dans le divan ou le fait qu'ils peuvent croire qu'ils se passent quelques choses entre nous ? Le questionnais-je énervée.

-Il n'y a pas à se poser la question, il y a rien ! Déclara-t-il sèchement, si ça avait été un combat de boxe, je me serais retrouvée au tapis.

-T'es qu'un con Daryl Dixon ! Claquais-je méchamment. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rétorquer quoique se soit que je repris la direction du divan.

Si il voulait dormir ailleurs, que bien lui fasse, moi, je n'étais pas décidée à me laisser dicter ma conduite par les autres. Bien sur, j'étais assez raisonnable pour savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment le fond du problème. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule face à moi-même avec tous mes démons, tous ces monstres qui je le savais, se feraient un plaisir de venir me hanter. Sa remarque m'avait blessé plus qu'elle n'aurait du, je n'étais pas folle au point de croire que cet homme me verrait un jour en temps que femme, je savais que je resterai à ses yeux une adolescente fébrile. Je soupirai d'énervement, le problème c'était que lui seul était capable de m'apaiser, sans en avoir conscience.

Je sentis sa présence directement, je relevai les yeux vers lui et l'aperçus dans l'entrée de la pièce.

-Beth... Commença-t-il d'un ton étonnamment doux.

-T'as qu'à monter dans ta chambre. Le coupais-je sèchement, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il vint s'installer à mes côtés.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule, mais là-bas, il y a Maggie et Glenn et les autres. Tu es en sécurité avec eux.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! M'exclamais-je en élevant le ton, la rage prenant possession de moi, encore une fois, il me pensait faible, je savais qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre c'était que personne ne pouvait m'aider, ne pouvait me calmer, personne, à part lui. Mais ça, je préférais le garder pour moi.

-Je sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Essaya-t-il de me calmer, je compris qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les discours, ce n'était pas sa façon de faire habituelle, mais à ce moment là, je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que ma colère.

-On ne peut pas rester là toutes les nuits ! Expliqua-t-il.

Il se tut d'un coup, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, il se leva, me tendit la main pour que je la prenne, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je le regardai d'un air un peu sceptique. Devant son air insistant, je lui saisis la main, m'obligeant à ignorer la boule de chaleur qui se formait à l'intérieure de moi, lorsqu'il m'emmena dans les escaliers, je le suivis sans rien dire. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je le vis hésiter, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour nous faire entrer dans la pièce. Je restai immobile, balayant l'espace du regard, c'était sobre à son image, pas de photo, pas de décorations, pas d'objets inutiles, juste un lit et un bureau. Je réalisai alors, que ce serait notre première nuit dans un vrai lit, tous les deux, ensemble, des images assez audacieuses passèrent alors dans mon esprit, faisant chauffer mes joues, je remerciai d'ailleurs le manque de lumière dans la chambre, et si … ? non je chassai les images et les idées improbables de mon cerveau, ça restait de la pure folie.

-Je dormirai à terre. Annonça-t-il comme si il avait lu dans mon esprit, m'arrachant du même coup un sourire amusé, l'énervement que je ressentais quelques instants plus tôt complètement évaporé.

-ça fait quoi ? Une dizaine de nuits qu'on passe ensemble et aujourd'hui tu décide de dormir au sol ? Soulignais-je moqueuse. Aurais-tu peur que je te saute dessus, Dixon ?

Il sourit légèrement pinça ses lèvres et nia de la tête, avant d'enlever ses chaussures, je l'imitai sans tarder.

-Allez Green, c'est l'heure de dormir pour les enfants. Me nargua-t-il à son tour. Je me glissai sous les draps et lorsqu'il s'installa, je lui envoyai un petit coup de coude dans ses côtes.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant.

J'entendis un léger rictus s'échapper de sa bouche, avant que le calme ne revint, nous gardions nos distances, respectant l'espace de l'autre, en fait, être là était assez naturel.

-Bonne nuit. Soufflais-je alors dans un dernier sourire.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-il a son tour.

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, le sommeil venant me chercher sans prévenir, plus les heures passaient et plus instinctivement, nos corps s'entremêlèrent, ayant besoin du contact de l'autre pour être en paix.

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop long. Et surtout qu'il vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage que j'adore, fera son apparition... encore tous mes vœux pour l'année 2017 et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. jésus

**Bonjour amis, amies rôdeurs, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre pour commencer le week-end. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vos commentaires constructifs. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas d'actions. juste des moments entres nos personnages: passage Beth/Maggie. Je tenais à préciser que pour moi Beth n'est pas rancunière du tout, je ne pense pas qu'elle perdrait son temps à en vouloir à sa sœur car celle-ci à chercher Glenn et pas elle, je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de perdre son temps à être en colère alors que tout peut s'arrêter très vite. Du coup je n'ai pas voulu me diriger sur ce point de vue mais plutôt essayer de creuser une Maggie compréhensive et à l'écoute. (je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez). Retour au chapitre, qui propose un passage Daryl/Beth. Bon voilà je vous laisse découvrir et surtout rencontrer un personnage que j'adore. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

 **Voir note à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 10** **:**

A partir de cette nuit, nous prîmes l'habitude de nous rejoindre le soir, dans sa chambre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ça devint comme une normalité, il m'arrivait d'être encore légèrement gênée par un geste, ou un contact mais l'émoi était différent, plus facilement gérable. Au début, il dormait tout habillé évitant un maximum de me toucher mais alors qu'un soir je m'étais mise à l'aise, dans un ensemble pyjama short, je le vis me regarder avec insistance.

-Si tu préfère j'peux rester avec mes vêtements ? Avais-je alors demandé, me rendant compte de la nudité de mes jambes face à lui. Ce fait me mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas sur mais il y avait eu une espèce de flamme dans son regard, une lueur que je n'osais pas vraiment nommer, l'idée étant totalement absurde.

Il avait juste nié de la tête avant de se mettre dans le lit, restant au dessus des draps, ce jour là je n'osai pas lui demander le pourquoi, j'étais consciente que j'avais provoqué un certain malaise entre nous.

Mais le lendemain, il ne me fit ni de regards bizarres, ni ne me posa de questions, comme si d'un coup mes légers vêtements ne lui posaient plus aucun soucis. Bien au contraire, il fit glisser son jean jusqu'au sol avant de se mettre au lit, sous l'édredon. Ce soir là, le sommeil eut un mal de chien à arriver, d'étranges sentiments secouaient l'entièreté de mon être, s'immisçant dans mon esprit sans que je puisse les repousser. Sa peau sur la mienne, lors des contacts accidentels, provoquait en moi des émotions assez difficiles à calmer. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à reculer, ayant de plus en plus besoin d'être avec lui, presqu'à devenir intime. J'avais souri toute seule face à cette stupide réflexion. Une chose était sûr, malgré mon trouble quotidien devant notre proximité, je me sentais apaisée que lorsque nous étions ensemble.

La journée, Rick et lui partaient en ravitaillement parfois accompagnés de Tara ou Abraham, mais souvent ils y allaient tous les deux, comme deux frères qu'ils étaient devenus au fil du temps. Leur but était de trouver le plus de vives possible pour fournir Alexandria et ces habitants. Il fallait avouer que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était un échec assez cuisant. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, mais depuis que Carl s'était réveillé de son accident, Rick positivait plus que jamais, près à avancer et à obtenir le meilleur avenir possible pour nous tous.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Daryl était comme toujours déjà sorti du lit, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, tous les matins depuis que nous passions nos nuits ensemble, il était le premier debout. Et à chaque fois, le manque de contact ou la perte de chaleur que provoquait l'éloignement me réveillait. J'étirai alors mes muscles en lui souriant légèrement, émergeant du sommeil.

-Hé. Le saluais-je.

-Désolé, j'voulais pas te réveiller. Cette phrase aussi était devenue un habitude, c'était son bonjour du matin.

-Pas grave. Tu pars avec Rick ? Demandais-je alors.

-Ouais.

Il enfila un pantalon, mis un nouveau t-shirt, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, à chaque fois, je prenais le temps de le détailler comme si je voulais enregistrer le moindre détail de lui. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je le fixe surtout lorsqu'il était de dos. D'ailleurs, il ne se détournait presque jamais, essayant toujours de dissimuler ses cicatrices comme si, il en avait honte. J'avais eu envie de lui poser des questions à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, je repoussais l'idée, ne voulant pas le frustrer. Je connaissais ou plutôt j'imaginais les raisons de ses marques dans les grandes lignes mais j'aurais voulu connaître certains détails même si ça ne me regardait pas, je voulais comprendre comment il était devenu celui qu'il était à présent. Je souris en l'observant, je pensai à cette routine naturelle qui c'était installée entre nous, au fil de ces dernières semaines. Un peu comme un couple, je rougis devant cette idée ambitieuse.

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en remarquant mon changement d'humeur.

-Rien. Répondis-je assez rapidement, il n'eut pas l'air de me croire vu la façon dont son regard restait sur moi mais il se détourna.

Sachant qu'il sortirait de la pièce et ne voulant pas rester dans la chambre seule, surtout qu'il partait juste après, je sortis précipitamment du lit, enfilai un jean au dessus de mon short pour le suivre. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la chambre, j'entendis l'échange amicale qui se déroulait entre Michonne et Rick au sujet de dentifrice, mon sourire s'élargit un peu.

-Pourquoi t'es si joyeuse aujourd'hui ? Voulut savoir Daryl, apparemment curieux ou peut-être énervé de mon humeur, mais à voir ses lèvres légèrement amusées, je pouvais dire que c'était juste une question de curiosité.

-Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer. Rétorquais-je amusée. Tu ne les trouves pas mignon ? M'amusais-je à demander, sachant que tous ce qui se rapportait au relation humaine n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. L'idée que Rick et Michonne formait un couple courait dans ma tête depuis un moment mais je n'en étais pas certaine du tout, c'était juste une supposition, une impression.

-Qui ? Discrètement, je montrai la porte de la chambre de notre ami. Il haussa alors les épaules, en signe d'indifférence total, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir exaspéré. En échange, il me sourit, de ce sourire qui sans qu'il le sache faisait apparaître une étrange boule de chaleur au fond de mon ventre.

Nous déjeunions vite fait avec Carl, Carole et Juddith. Après quelques minutes, Rick et Michonne nous rejoignirent, une lueur amusée dans leurs yeux. L'ambiance était familiale, chaleureuse, pendant une seconde, je m'imaginai autour de cette même table sans que le monde ait changé. C'était juste ma famille et moi, entrain de manger et d'échanger sur un ton léger. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce matin, mon sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Daryl qui le remarqua, me fixa et secoua la tête, amusé par mon expression joyeuse, je lui répondis par une tape sur l'épaule, sachant qu'il se moquait de moi. J'étais consciente que les autres suivaient notre échange mais à cet instant précis, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Rick et Daryl se levèrent et se dirigèrent pour quitter la pièce, c'était le moment du départ. Je n'en connaissais pas les raisons mais à chaque fois, qu'ils partaient, qu'ils sortaient d'Alexandria, je ne pouvais empêcher un sentiment d'angoisse de croître en moi. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils reviendraient mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je les suivis alors pour les accompagner à l'extérieure de la maison.

Dehors, Denise était déjà présente avec toute une liste d'objets, pour la plupart médical, à ramener. Je l'aperçus entrain d'expliquer un truc à Daryl, se noyant dans ses explications à propos d'un soda, vu son malaise, et l'expression assez confuse de l'archer devant elle, j'intervins ayant saisi où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

-C'est pour Tara. Pour lui faire plaisir. Précisais-je devant le regard surpris de celui-ci.

Denise, gênée, insista sur le faite que ce n'était pas vraiment important. Mais je savais que Daryl avait compris que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Carole me donna Juddith, m'expliquant qu'elle devait rejoindre Morgan. Daryl qui s'était éloigné, revint prêt de moi, je savais que c'était le moment, qu'ils allaient démarrer, et je fus soulagée d'avoir le bébé avec moi pour ne pas me retrouver totalement seule.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? M'interrogea-t-il soudainement, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les miens, provoquant une sensations très agréable à l'intérieure de mon corps.

Toute une série de choses me vinrent alors en tête, des choses pas très catholique, me faisant immédiatement rougir. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait, que ces regards me faisaient, que sa peau sur la mienne me faisait. J'aurais tellement voulu lui expliquer, mais j'étais presque certaine, qu'il se moquerait de moi, ou qu'il me repousserait sans sourciller, il me prenait probablement encore pour une gamine. Une petite fille sur laquelle il devait veiller, qu'il devait protéger. Mais parfois, ces regards étaient... différents. Sous l'insistance de ses yeux sur moi, je me rendis compte qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.

-Du chocolat. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, juste pour répondre quelque chose.

-Daryl en route ! Cria Rick.

L'angoisse revint directement, je soupirai sans pouvoir me retenir, je détestais montrer ma faiblesse. Je concentrai mon attention sur la petite fille dans mes bras, qui me souriait, et avant qu'il s'éloigna, je repris la parole voulant paraître légère.

-Faîtes attention à vous.

-A ce soir. Me répondit-il simplement, accompagnant sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil discret.

J'avais pris l'habitude de cette espèce de routine journalière qui c'était installée. Les journées se ressemblaient inévitablement, malgré tout, je gardais une certaine angoisse au fond de moi. Je ne voulais pas me croire en sécurité, le passé nous avait prouvé que quoique nous fassions le mal nous rattrapait toujours, sous n'importe quelle forme, celui des rôdeur, celui de l'homme. Le future me terrifiait réellement, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, de ce qui allait se produire, je voulais être prête à me confronter aux éventuels dangers que nous pourrions rencontrer. J'étais bien décidée à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Le matin, j'avais pris à cœur de m'occuper des plus petits, passant mon temps à leur enseigner certaines choses, à faire des activités, essayant d'alléger leur peur respective. Après l'invasion de rôdeur, ils étaient tous terrifiés et effondrés par la mort des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Pour des enfants, c'était une chose horrible. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vraiment été en contact avec les mort-vivants. Alors je leur avais expliqué sans leur cacher la vérité, mais en faisant de mon mieux pour les rassurer. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils reprenaient du poil de la bête, se montrant courageux et s'adaptant rapidement. Nous en parlions toujours mais ils prenaient les choses beaucoup plus facilement, m'étonnant par leur capacité d'adaptation. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les enfants n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient grandir bien plus vite que la normalité. Je pensais notamment à Carl qui était un jeune plus que remarquable, ayant passé le stade enfant à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis à Juddith qui grandirait dans ce monde, sans comparaison d'une ancienne vie.

L'après-midi, j'essayais de passer du temps avec Maggie, l'aidant pour son projet de potager. Pour l'instant, celui-ci ne nous donnait rien du tout, au grand désespoir de ma sœur, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus face à cet échec. Mais avec ce genre de chose, il fallait laisser le temps agir mais la patience n'était pas vraiment un trait de caractère que Maggie possédait. Ces moments entre nous étaient propice à certaines discussions, je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, qu'elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé à l'hôpital mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de savoir, je repoussais ses questions. Je n'étais pas prête à tout lui dire, c'était encore une chose que je voulais garder en moi, ne voulant pas que les autres s'apitoie sur moi, ou pire, me prennent pour une enfant sans défense. Alors elle contournait la conversation, vers un sujet qui l'a préoccupait et surtout qui la rendait curieuse au plus haut point.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Daryl ? Osa-t-elle me demander, je ne relevai pas la tête toute suite, gardant mes yeux dirigé vers les plantations.

-Rien. Répondis-je alors, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre, je ne voulais pas m'expliquer sur un sujet où moi-même je n'arrivais pas à voir clair.

-Beth, je ne suis pas idiote ! S'écria-t'elle alors, ma réponse ne la contentant pas. Je soupirai d'agacement mais je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas à ce sujet. Sa curiosité étant trop forte et peut-être que je lui devais une explication ou deux.

-Je sais que vous passez vos nuits ensemble. Insista-t'elle sérieusement, je ne savais pas encore si c'était un reproche.

-C'est pas ce que tu penses. Rétorquais-je alors en rougissant sous le coup de l'émotion. Je savais que tous le monde était au courant mais de se l'entendre dire, avait quelque chose de bizarre. Maggie sourit face à ma réaction spontanée, son sourire me rassura légèrement sur ses intentions, apparemment elle ne voulait pas me juger.

-Je ne crois rien. Dit-elle, posant sa main sur mon bras en douceur. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux plus rester avec nous. Soupira-t'elle tristement.

-Maggie, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec Glenn. Essayais-je de la rassurer, la culpabilité me serrant le cœur, je ne voulais pas que ma sœur s'en veuille pour quoique ce soit. Je fermai les yeux essayant de réfléchir sur le comportement à adopter, je voulais la rassurer et pour cela, j'allais devoir lui réveiller quelques détails sur ce qui se passait dans mon subconscient.

-Parfois, lorsque je suis seule, qu'il fait calme, des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier reviennent me hanter. Je vois des visages du passé, des choses auxquelles je ne veux plus penser. Dans ces moments là, je ne peux plus respirer, je suis prise d'une terreur que je ne sais pas nommer, ça me prends là. Expliquais-je en mettant ma main au niveau de mon ventre, essayant de donner plus d'impact à mes paroles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par mes révélations. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas conscience de ce que j'avais traversé, ni elle, ni les autres et je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Mais j'avais toujours ce sentiments qu'à n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un viendrait m'arracher à ma famille. Oh, je savais que je ne me laisserai plus faire, que j'étais prête à me défendre mais la frayeur au fond de moi restait intacte.

-Quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie tout ça, je me sens forte et en même temps je me sens en sécurité. Avouais-je d'une traite, je savais que je ne devais pas préciser qui était ce « il ».

-Si tu es bien avec lui, alors moi aussi. Me rassura-t-elle. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle me fasse un discours sur tout ce qui concernait les hommes et les risques que ça pouvait engendrer mais je m'étais trompée, elle avait un air de compréhension sur son visage.

-Tu sais, il ne se passe rien. Hésitais-je à ajouter, quelque chose me disait que je devais me justifier, éclaircir les choses. Elle me sourit, elle semblait rassurée.

-Beth, tu n'es plus une petite fille. Lâcha-t-elle, me surprenant. Bien sur, elle avait raison, je le savais mais que ma sœur s'en soit rendue compte fut impressionnant pour la pris dans mes bras, ayant à ce moment là besoin de notre lien qui nous unissait. C'était ma sœur, le dernier membre de ma famille de sang toujours en vie, et ça nous liait à jamais. Dans quelques mois, elle donnerait naissance à un bébé, mon neveu ou ma nièce, mon souhait le plus précieux à cet instant était que tout se passe au mieux pour elle, pour Glenn et pour ce tout petit être.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, plus la journée avançait plus l'angoisse en moi grandissait, même si je savais que ce n'était pas logique, je ne pouvais empêcher cela mais je faisais au mieux pour agir le plus normalement possible et dissimuler mes craintes.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, je pris la direction du mur adressé à nos morts, j'y allais souvent, ressentant le besoin de vérifier qu'aucun nom ne s'était ajouté depuis la dernière fois. Mes doigts caressèrent les lettres écrites, je les laissai traîner sur celui de Noah, j'avais tellement souhaité le voir rester parmi nous, le comptant comme un membre de notre famille, il avait réussi à sortir de Grady mémorial pour finir de façon sordide. Je stoppai également sur Dianna, si nous étions ici, c'était en partie grâce à elle. Alexandria était sa ville, sa façon de faire de ce nouveau monde, un monde supportable et sécurisé en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Sa famille et elle avaient bâti ces mûrs, pensant faire au mieux. Je pensai à tous ceux qui nous avaient quitté depuis le début du bouleversement, ceux qui ne figuraient pas sur ce mur. Patricia, Otis, Jimmy, T-dog, Lori, Zack, Bob, Tyreese... Mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander, ce qu'il penserait de moi, s'il comprendrait le besoin que j'avais d'être auprès de Daryl sans savoir la raison. Mon père était un homme sage et je savais qu'il appréciait l'archer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le groupe et j'étais certaine qu'il l'aurait encore plus estimé en sachant tout ce qu'il m'apportait.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, les couleurs de la nuit étant de plus en plus marquée, il fallait que je rentre pour aider Michonne avec Juddith, attendre patiemment que Rick et Daryl reviennent. Je soupirai légèrement, espérant qu'ils ne tarderaient plus, sachant pertinemment que plus les heures passaient plus l'angoisse grandirait en moi.

La nuit était maintenant largement tombée, nous étions à l'intérieure avec Michonne, je venais de coucher Juddith qui essayait tranquillement de trouver son sommeil, gigotant dans son lit. Un peu plus tôt, j'avais surpris une conversation entre Carl et la jeune femme. Ma curiosité l'emportant et sachant que Carl n'allait peut-être pas si bien que je le pensais, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

-Carl va bien ? Son regard se tourna vers moi, visiblement surprise par ma question.

-Ca ira. Répondit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait probablement raison, sur bien des points, le jeune garçon m'impressionnait. Il avait vécu l'horreur, il était encore qu'un gosse quand le tournant du monde avait eu lieu et malgré toutes les épreuves, il restait fort et droit, il était rempli de courage et de détermination. De plus, je savais qu'il était bien entouré, je pouvais voir Michonne être au petit soin pour lui, s'en occupant, s'inquiétant. J'étais persuadée qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, comme une mère pourrait le faire.

-Et toi Beth, comment vas-tu ? M'interrogea-t'elle à son tour. En rencontrant son regard, je vis qu'elle était vraiment inquiète à ce sujet, que ma réponse lui importait réellement. Nous étions presque tous les soirs, toutes seules attendant que nos amis rentrent et je me doutais qu'elle avait remarqué ma fébrilité une fois que la nuit tombait. Peut-être aussi avait-elle repéré l'angoisse qui m'imprégnait en l'absence de Rick et Daryl. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé à l'hôpital, j'eus envie de me livrer à quelqu'un, en toute honnêteté, j'eus envie de me confier, je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas pitié de moi, et qu'elle ne me considérerait pas comme une enfant en état de choc. Michonne n'était pas comme ça, elle était compréhensive et prête à écouter en cas de besoin. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rick, provoquant un sourire sur nos lèvres, sourire qui s'estompa lorsque je remarquai qu'il était seul.

-Hé. Nous salua-t-il visiblement épuisé.

L'angoisse, jusqu'à présent confinée en moi, commença à pointé le bout de son nez. L'absence de Daryl m'oppressa d'un seul coup, la crainte se reflétant surement sur mon visage.

-Euh Rick... j'essayai de calmer la peur que je ressentais, mais le bégaiement de ma voix montra clairement que je n'y arrivais pas. Où est-il ? Finis-je par demander.

-Tout va bien. Me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Nous avons ramené un homme avec nous aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de le garder enfermé pour la nuit. Daryl monte la garde, dans la maison en bas.

Je baissai la tête vers mes pieds, rassurée mais en même temps inquiète à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir près de moi. Rick dut le remarquer car il ajouta d'un air amusé.

-Va le rejoindre, je suis sur qu'il sera content de ne pas être seul.

Je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, comme si la solitude pesait à Daryl Dixon. J'étais consciente aussi que la situation l'amusait un peu mais je fus reconnaissante qu'il me le proposait sans que j'eus à demander, car je savais que je l'aurais fait. Si je voulais y aller ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui, c'était juste pour moi, car sa présence était essentielle à me garder sereine, j'avais juste besoins d'être prêt de lui. C'était complètement insensé et très certainement risible mais pour l'instant, c'était ma seule préoccupation.

Je les saluai d'un « bonne nuit » avant de les laisser entre eux.

Arrivée devant la maison en question, je me trouvai à hésiter entre la marche à suivre, j'avais un sérieux doute sur les raisons qui me poussaient à être là. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer le pourquoi je venais le rejoindre, je ne voulais pas voir son regard plein de questionnement sur moi. Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi il était si patient avec moi, il acceptait que je m'insinue dans son espace vital sans émettre le moindre reproche et je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi. Bien sur, il n'était pas au courant que lui seul avait le pouvoir de calmer mes craintes, j'aurais voulu lui expliquer, lui parler mais je ne savais pas comment il réagirait. Lorsqu'il était près de moi, pleins d'émotions se mélangeaient en moi. Je sentais une force m'habiter, alors même qu'un feu brûlait mes entrailles de l'intérieure. A chaque fois, ma réaction me laissait tellement confuse. Comment expliquer quelque chose, que je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je voulus rebrousser chemin, repoussant l'envie de le rejoindre, mais je devais avouer que je ne voulais en rien me retrouver face à moi-même dans le lit, dans son lit. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'amena à la porte et me força à la franchir.

Je l'aperçus tout de suite, assis à même le sol, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière reposant contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je sus à sa respiration qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'informa-t-il, il était évident qu'il savait que c'était moi, ses instincts de chasseur bien encrés en lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa de son regard pénétrant, provoquant chez moi, une série de picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale, me paralysant momentanément. Je ne lui répondis pas, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, je m'assis à l'opposé de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il me trouve envahissante même si j'avais conscience de l'être. J'étais désireuse de lui laisser son espace personnel, évitant ainsi de l'incommoder par ma présence. Sachant que le fait d'être dans la même pièce m'apaisait déjà, cette réaction était inexplicable et je ne cherchais même pas à en connaître la raison. Juste être là, me suffisait.

Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi, il m'observait, les yeux remplis de questions qu'il taisait à la perfection. Je fis comme lui, me refusant à détourner le regard. Cette situation me ramena des mois plus tôt, dans une maison funéraire, assis à une table, rien que nous deux. Je frissonnai au souvenir de l'intensité de son regard ce soir là... cette façon qu'il avait eu de me fixer, se refusant de mettre des mots sur la réponse à ma question. J'y avais tellement songé à ce moment, essayant de décrypter l'expression de ses yeux mais encore aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la traduction.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il alors, me faisant sursauter et sortir de mes souvenirs, il avait du remarquer mon trouble.

-Non, rien. Répondis-je gênée d'être prise dans une telle pensée. C'est qui le type que tu surveilles ? Repris-je alors pour détourner son attention.

-Un gars qui se fait appeler Jésus. M'expliqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Il a essayé de nous prendre un camion rempli de vives qu'on avait réussi à dénicher. Et à cause de ce con, il est au fond d'un lac.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son récit. Les pauvres, la journée n'avait pas dû être des plus faciles.

-Rick a voulu qu'on le reprenne avec nous.

-Comme si toi, tu l'aurais laissé. Ironisais-je.

-Peut-être.

-Menteur, m'amusais-je de son comportement. Il ne comprendrait jamais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il savait prendre les bonnes décisions, il nous l'avait prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mon regard se figea à nouveau sur lui, il était tellement unique. Je réalisai alors que les autres jours à cette heure là, nous étions déjà au lit, ensemble. L'idée parût très étrange, mais j'avais cette impression que mon corps réclamait son contact et ça de plus en plus souvent.

L'appel fut plus fort que moi, et je me rapprochai de lui, ce geste était en fait plus naturel que je l'aurais cru, pas un mot ne sortit de mes lèvres,je me plaçai juste à ses côtés. Il ne réagit pas, ne fit pas un mouvement, il me laissa simplement me mettre comme je le voulais.

Le silence nous entoura alors quelques instants, nous apportant un moment de tranquillité et de calme attendu et revigorant. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées respectives.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces hommes ? Voulut-il soudainement savoir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de poser ce genre de questions, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je n'avais jamais penser à lui raconter, en fait j'aurais tout simplement voulu oublier, faire comme si ça n'avait jamais exister, oubliant que j'avais été assez stupide pour me faire prendre.

-T'es pas obligée de répondre, désolé. Dit-il précipitamment, mal à l'aise devant mon absence de réponse.

-pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

Ma question le laissa un instant sans voix, je le vis hésiter et je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas.

-Souvent la nuit, tu gesticules, tu parles un peu, tu marmonnes … c'est incohérent et pas vraiment compréhensif. Je vois que ça te hante. Son honnêteté me surprit autant qu'elle me réjouit, mais le rouge s'installa sur mes joues dans la seconde. Sa déclaration me pétrifia en pensant à la tournure que prenais parfois mes rêves, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi, je pinçai les lèvres et décidai de lui répondre.

-Rien de grave. Avouais-je à mi voix, et c'était vrai, je savais que j'avais évité le pire et ce qui me terrifiait, c'était ce qui aurait pu se produire.

-Les homme qui m'ont enlevé, ceux avec le « w » sur le front, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, je suppose qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'une femme, je sais qu'ils m'auraient tué après s'être amusé.

Je ne pus repousser le frisson d'horreur qui me parcourut le corps à ce souvenir avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, j'étais décidé à me défendre, de toute façon j'avais compris ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Un homme s'est approché de moi, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose avant que … Enfin, je lui ai arraché un morceau d'oreille avec mes dents. Expliquais-je avec une légère grimace, mais j'étais assez fière de ce petit exploit. J'observai alors Daryl, relevant les yeux vers lui, un peu honteuse de ce que j'lui disais et je le vis, les poings et la mâchoire sévèrement serrés. Il sourit légèrement malgré sa crispation suite à mon récit, m'incitant à continuer.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié car il m'a frappé, le coup m'a assommé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé avant qu'il revienne, mais lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su que cette fois-ci, il ne me laisserait aucune chance de me débattre... On était dans le noir totale, je ne voyais rien, le camion roulait, et je savais, j'ai senti son souffle sur moi et je savais …. il allait me violer. Réussis-je enfin à prononcer, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouge comme s'ils pesaient des tonnes, m'arrachant une mimique de dégoût.

-C'est à ce moment là que les motards que t'as explosé sont arrivés, ils ont arrêté le camion, tué ces hommes et ils m'ont emmené avec eux. Ils ont empêcher cet homme de faire ce qu'il allait me faire.

Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, on aurait dit qu'il avait buggé, il était figé sur place, comme paralysé. Son regard était noir de colère, il ne décrispa pas la mâchoire, ne fit aucun geste, et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'inquiétude commença à m'atteindre, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi un court instant, je regrettai de lui avoir dit. C'était mes problèmes, mes cauchemars et en aucun cas je voulais qu'ils retombent sur lui. Qu'il s'en sentent responsable. Je savais que c'était dans son caractère de se blâmer pour tous nos malheurs, me rappelant cet après-midi ensoleillé à l'arrière d'une vieille cabane.

-Désolé. Lâchais-je alors.

-Ne t'excuse plus jamais pour ce que ces connards ont fait ! Claqua-t-il en haussant le ton, ses yeux tombèrent sur moi, je niai doucement de la tête voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait mal compris.

-Non, je suis désolé d'être un fardeau pour toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Avouais-je alors.

Et c'était vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente responsable de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'oblige à me surveiller et à rester prêt de moi comme s' il devait veiller sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que t'es. Rétorqua-t'il alors, ses yeux toujours figés sur moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'suis ? Les mots se précipitèrent hors de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter. A nouveau, il s'immobilisa complètement, comme si mes paroles l'avaient gelé sur place. J'aperçus son embarras immédiatement et je m'en voulus d'y être responsable. Mais il ne bougea pas son regard, qui resta blogué dans le mien, et même si je l'aurais voulu, je n'aurai jamais su m'en détourner. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait en lui à ce moment là, mais je réalisai ce qui se passait à l'intérieure de mon corps. Je réalisai à l'instant le besoin qui m'envahissait, mon regard glissa alors sur ses lèvres, juste une fois, juste pour voir, juste pour savoir. Laissant mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je me rapprochai lentement, millimètre par millimètre, ayant subitement peur qu'il recule. Doucement, je comblai la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. Je remarquai la présence d'une étincelle dans son regard, il resta parfaitement figé. Ce fut à cet instant précis, que mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Je sentis son souffle sur ma bouge et je renforçai le contact en appuyant plus fortement contre ses lèvres. Je le sentis se raidir mais il ne fit aucun geste pour reculer ou fuir mon geste. Étonnamment, il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté venant à la rencontre de mes lèvres comme pour approfondir mon action. Encouragée, ma langue caressa ses lèvres voulant plus de lui, lui demandant de me laisser le passage. Je le sentis se détendre et relâcher la pression accumulée dans ses muscles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'abord timidement mais il partagea bien vite ma passion en entrelaçant sa langue à la mienne. Sa main vint se poser sur ma nuque comme pour me rapprocher et rendre ce que j'avais initié plus intense. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitter la terre ferme, comme si les rêves qui me tourmentaient ces dernières semaines se réalisaient enfin. Sauf que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'étais entrain de vivre, la réalité était tellement plus forte en émotions. Un feu entier parcourait mes veines, j'avais l'impression de m'enflammer à chaque fois que sa langue passait sur mes lèvres.

Il s'arracha de notre étreinte brusquement, coupant court à toute sensation que je découvrais, me laissant frustrée.

-T'as entendu ça ?

-Quoi ? "Le son de mon cœur qui bat à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine", eus-je envie d'ajouter, ressentant encore son touché sur moi, provoquant des ondes de plaisirs.

Il me fixa, je savais que mes lèvres devaient encore être marquées par les siennes, entourées de rougeurs. Ma bouche légèrement ouverte, alors que j'allaitais doucement, essayant de retrouver une espèce de contrôle et reprenant une respiration plus lente.

Il se détourna alors, se dirigea vers la pièce où le prisonnier était retenu mais il revint en jurant toute sorte de nom d'oiseaux.

-Putain, le salopard, il s'est enfui.

Je me remis instantanément sur mes pieds et alors qu'il se précipitait dehors, je le suivis sans dire quoique ce soit. Nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Maggie et Glenn.

-Par là. Indiqua ma sœur.

Ce type était dans notre maison, lorsque nous le rejoignîmes, il était face à Carl dans les escaliers, celui-ci le menaçant de son arme. Il se retrouva encerclé par des flingues.

Rick apparut alors à moitié nu, suivis de prêt par Michonne, tous les deux relativement mal à l'aise de toutes ces présences. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire , imaginant ce qui avait dû se passer entre ces deux là. Nous avions tous nos yeux braqués sur eux, surpris de les trouver ainsi.

-Comment t'es sorti ?

-Disons que tout le monde à l'air de bien se distraire ici. Répliqua le nouveau venu en fixant Rick et Daryl.

-Ta gueule ! Rugit Daryl.

Mes joues me brûlèrent alors suite aux aveux de l'homme face à nous, je remerciai l'obscurité de la nuit.

-T'as dit que tu voulais parler et bien... Allons-y. Annonça Rick.

Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table, chacun de nous dévisageant l'inconnu. Essayant d'évaluer le potentiel danger qu'il représentait. J'étais assise juste en face de lui, me permettant de l'observer sans limite. Il portait les cheveux long ornés d'un bonnet, une barbe soignée entourait son visage, et il avait des yeux verts qui sans mentir étaient très beaux. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pus imaginer cet homme comme dangereux, j'avais l'impression de voir une réelle bonté au fond de ces pupilles. Ou était-ce encore ma naïveté qui me faisait défaut ? Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas laisser une simple impression dicter notre conduite face à cet inconnu. Tous le monde l'étudiait comme s'il avait été une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser et qu'ils devaient trouver de quoi la stopper. Malheureusement, le monde actuel nous avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-J'ai visité votre arsenal, lança-t-il nous figeant sur place, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à nous dire alors qu'il était considéré comme suspect. Vous êtes bien équipé, c'est impressionnant. Par contre, vous êtes assez limité niveau vives. J'ai bien aimé le cookie, mes compliments au chef.

Il leva la tête vers moi d'un air aimable, mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Daryl intervint sèchement.

-Oui, bin elle est pas là.

Sa voix était rude, ses yeux sombres jetaient des regards mauvais. Une mèche de ses cheveux retombant devant l'œil droit, camouflant une partie de son expression mécontente. Je le regardai alors essayant silencieusement de le calmer, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. Je soupirai de frustrations devant son comportement, je pouvais sentir de là où je me trouvais à quel point il était énervé. Je remis mon attention sur Jésus, essayant de rendre les choses plus faciles, il fit le premier pas vers une meilleure entente.

-Entre-nous ça a mal commencé, mais nous sommes du même côté. Rick et toi, vous auriez pu me laisser là-bas mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Face à cette vérité, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire timidement. Daryl me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se rappelant certainement ce que je lui avais dis à ce sujet. Je profitai de son geste pour planter mes yeux dans les siens mais il se détourna aussi vite.

-Je viens d'un endroit qui ressemble à celui-ci. Mon but est de trouver d'autres groupes avec lesquelles faire des échanges. Si j'ai essayé de prendre votre camion, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de provisions et en plus je n'avais pas confiance... Je me trompais, vous êtes des gens bien. Expliqua-t-il honnêtement.

Il observa chacune de nos réactions, je lui souris ayant vraiment ce sentiment que lui aussi était une bonne personne, je ne savais pas l'expliquer, c'était une chose que je percevais chez lui. Je me souvins avoir eu la même sensation lors de notre rencontre avec Aaron. Nous avions aussi douté de ses intentions et pourtant, il se révélait être un atout pour notre groupe.

-Je pense que nos communautés pourraient s'entraider. Continua Jésus.

-Vous avez des vivres ? Demanda vivement Glenn, sachant que pour nous ça devenait une priorité.

-On élève du bétail, on possède nos propres plantations.

-Du bétail ? Me surpris-je à répéter, pensant inévitablement à la ferme de mon père. Imaginer que d'autres endroits comme Alexandria existaient, était étrange. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais oublier l'idée que d'autres hommes pouvaient avoir survécu au nouveau monde. C'était assez plaisant de concevoir un lieu où l'homme aurait reconstruit une vie correcte et sécurisée, mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire à une idéologie. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de dresser des murs autour de nous et pourtant à chaque fois, l'échec était encore plus douloureux. Comment croire que les choses pouvaient être différentes ? Comment croire que des groupes entiers de gens biens existaient toujours, alors que tous ceux que nous avions rencontrés n'étaient que vice et perversité ?

L'homme devant moi, me sourit, ravi de l'effet de surprise qu'il provoquait. Je remarquai alors le regard contrarié de Daryl, j'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il était aussi fâché. Était-ce à cause de moi ? Ou plutôt à cause de ce que j'avais fait ? Alors les choses seraient-elles comme ça à présent ?Je savais que j'avais agis sur un coup de folie mais ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien d'autre, pas de quoi faire toute une histoire. Essayais-je de me convaincre.

Il secoua la tête visiblement toujours en colère, si pas plus encore et il tourna son attention sur Rick qui interrogeait Jésus.

-Pourquoi on devrait te croire ?

-J'peux vous montrer, on peut s'y rendre ensemble. Vous pourrez alors vérifier ce que je vous ai dit. Vous le verrez de vos propres yeux.

-Tu dis que tu cherches d'autres campements ? Demandais-je alors, j'échangeais un regard avec ma sœur qui je le savais, était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

-Ça veut dire que vous échangez déjà avec d'autres communautés ? Finit-elle étonnée et n'osant pas encore y croire, tout cela paraissait un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

-Votre monde va devenir beaucoup plus grand. Sourit le nouveau, fier de sa déclaration.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, je ne pus imaginer cet homme avoir de mauvaises intentions, j'espérais fortement qu'il n'en ait pas et que ce soit quelqu'un de bien avec des principes et des valeurs admirables. Quelqu'un sur qui nous pourrions compter dans l'avenir. Ça devait être comme ça et pas autrement, sinon ça finirait mal pour lui. C'était une certitude.

-Nous devons y aller. M'exclamais-je tout haut, révélant ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas semblé trop long, je vous rassure, les choses vont bientôt bouger, pour l'instant je suis l'intrique de la série, essayant de faire intervenir Beth du mieux que je peux et de la rendre importante mais d'ici quelques chapitres l'histoire prendra un chemin différent. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du passage Daryl/Beth. Merci de me laisser une petite review.**

 **A bientôt, le prochain chapitre devrait être moins long à arriver.**


	11. Echange

note de l'auteur: je vous rappelle que malheureusement les personnages de The walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas et que tout ce que j'écris, c'est que pour mon propre plaisir.  
Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que je ne vous décevrai pas. il y a une petite note à la fin du chapitre. je pense que j'ai finis de blablater, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je tenais à m'excuser pour les potentielles fautes qui pourraient y avoir, si vous découvrez des erreurs récurrentes n'hésitez pas à m'avertir, ça peut que me servir.

 **Chapitre 11**

Une fois la décision prise, nous nous préparâmes pour le voyage, cette fois, quoique les autres purent penser, j'étais bien décidée à me joindre à eux. Mais à mon étonnement, personne ne me contredit.  
Avec ma sœur, nous chargeâmes les affaires qui nous seraient utiles, nous assurant que nous avions le nécessaire en cas de problèmes.  
En sortant de la maison, j'aperçus Daryl discuter avec Denise, m'ignorant totalement. Rick s'approcha de moi.  
-Tu es sur que tu veux venir ? Me demanda-t-il alors l'air soucieux, Juddith accrochée à sa hanche.  
-Bien sur, j'veux voir cet endroit de mes propres yeux.  
Je lui fis alors un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je ne savais pas pourquoi il devait toujours se sentir responsable de nous tous. Mais ça faisait partie de Rick, si tu comptais pour lui, d'office, il faisait tout pour te protéger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, histoire de le détendre.  
-Beau couple ! Me moquais-je gentiment en désignant Michonne d'un mouvement de tête. C'était un peu une façon de me venger de ces railleries concernant Daryl et moi. Même si il n'y avait aucun Daryl et moi, me corrigeais-je mentalement. Je ressentais une vraie frustration face au geste que j'avais eu la veille, j'étais consciente que j'avais agis de façon stupide. L'ancien shérif rougit légèrement en accordant un regard à la samouraï et s'excusa avant de continuer sa route. Je repris également mon chemin vers le mobile home et en descendant les marches du perron, je me permis un regard dans la direction de l'archer.

Alors que nous allions bientôt prendre la route, je m'approchai de Carl qui tenait Juddith.  
-Nous allons y aller. L'informais-je, exprimant ainsi le faite qu'il était l'heure de monter dans le camping car.  
-Je ne viens pas. M'annonça-t-il alors, me surprenant.  
-Oh, t'es sur ?  
Il acquiesça simplement, je pris le bébé dans mes bras.  
-Tu prends soin de ton grand frère pour moi. Recommandais-je doucement en parlant à la petite fille serrée contre moi. Tu vas me manquer bébé.  
Abraham cria qu'il était temps d'embarquer avec son langage bien à lui, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Sa brusquerie m'étonnerait toujours.  
-Et toi, ça va ? M'interrogea rapidement Carl, il dirigea son œil vers Daryl qui montait dans le véhicule, m'indiquant de quoi il parlait.  
-Tracasse. Rétorquais-je finalement avec un petit sourire, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de lui expliquer combien j'avais agis bêtement. Et franchement, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir rentrer dans les détails, ni de subir sa réaction.  
-Bon, j'dois y aller. Fais attention à toi.  
J'embrassai une dernière fois la tête de Juddith et lui tendis, non sans un serrement au cœur. Je grimpai alors dans le camping car, fermant la porte derrière moi et l'engin se mit en route, Rick au volant, Michonne à ses côtés.  
L'envie de m'installer à côté de Daryl fut grande, mais le souvenir de la façon dont il m'ignorait depuis la veille, me refroidit aussi vite. Je secouai la tête comme si j'avais fait la pire chose au monde. Mais bon sang, ce n'était qu'un baisé, rien d'autre. Malgré le besoin d'être près de lui, je détournai le regard et pris place près de Maggie, qui me fixa d'un air soupçonneux.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, s'assurant que personne ne puisse entendre.  
-Je ne peux plus venir près de ma grande sœur ? Souris-je pour dissiper son trouble, essayant d'être la plus légère possible.  
Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement en m'offrant un sourire que je lui rendis. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Glenn et avec l'aide du doux mouvement du véhicule, elle s'endormit. Moi-même, j'inclinai la tête contre la vitre, observant le paysage qui défilait. Même si j'avais voulu dormir, je savais que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, ne voulant en aucun cas que les autres se rendent compte que j'étais perturbée. Voulant absolument cacher mes démons aux yeux de tous. Et puis, j'étais pleinement consciente du regard de Daryl, planté sur mon dos, procurant une douce chaleur au creux de mes reins. Je n'osais pas bouger, je n'essayai pas de rencontrer ses yeux, ne voulant pas les rencontrer, imaginant sans peine son air impassible plaqué sur son visage, peut-être pire, un air colérique. Mais saisissant un mouvement d'Abraham qui s'approchait de Glenn, je me permis un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Dés que je tombai dans ses yeux bleus, les souvenirs de la veille me frappèrent, faisant monter en moi une bouffée de chaleur, je me détournai alors d'un coup sec. " Il est peut-être temps de reprendre le fil de tes émotions" me grondais-je intérieurement.  
Sans le vouloir, des brides de la conversation entre le rouquin et mon beau frère arrivèrent à mes oreilles. Me faisant sourire, lorsque j'en saisis le sens. Celui-ci voulait connaître les raisons d'avoir un bébé dans notre monde. Et il était claire que c'était quand même une question assez censée alors que le monde était parti en enfer. Avec la délicatesse légendaire d'Abraham, leur dialogue avait un côté assez comique. Ne voulant pas être trop indiscrète, je m'éloignai de leur discussion pour me rapprocher de Jésus.  
-Vous êtes nombreux chez toi ? Demandais-je alors.  
-Assez bien.  
-Le dirigeant, il est comment ? Comme Rick ? Voulus-je savoir, remplie de curiosité. Je ne savais pas exactement la raison, mais j'avais cette impression que tous les gens bien qui restaient, devaient avoir un chef de file à l'image du nôtre. Bien entendu, je savais mon idée très irréaliste et stupide, mais l'idée d'avoir plus de gens comme Rick, était rassurante.  
-Pas vraiment, non ! Sourit-il d'un air énigmatique. C'est un vrai crétin.  
Alors que je voulais lui demander d'autres détails sur son univers, certainement le côté barvade en moi qui se réveillait, j'entendis la voix de Daryl retentir.  
-Hé Rick, C'est quoi ça ?  
J'observai alors la route et jésus se redressa d'un bond, avec l'air soudainement oppressé. L'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage.  
-C'est une des nôtres, s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, remarquant un rôdeur blogué en dessous d'un véhicule. Voyant l'état du mort vivant, je supposai qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle avait du être.  
Rick stoppa le véhicule et nous descendîmes tous, subitement en alerte, j'aperçus directement le conducteur sortir son armes et la pointer droit sur Jésus.  
-Si c'est un piège ou je ne sais quoi... Hurla-t-il.  
-Oh ça va. Il n'a rien fait, intervins-je alors sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose me poussant à prendre la défense de ce type, voulant croire en lui. Et je refusais de me tromper.  
-Ce sont des gens de son groupe. Insistais-je en voyant le visage pâle et inquiet de Jésus. Soit c'était un très bon acteur, soit tous ça n'était pas une mascarade et des gens avaient réellement des problèmes.  
-Beth, recule ! S'écria Daryl, le son de sa voix me plongeant dans une colère noir.  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a rien fait. Argumentais-je. Vérifions si ce qu'il dit est vrai, avant de faire quoi que ce soit que nous pourrions regretter.  
-Mes amis sont en danger, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui savent se battre. Vous me prêtez une armes ? Reprit Jésus.  
-Non, répondit sèchement Daryl. Il y a des traces ici.  
Je savais parfaitement qu'il parlait à Rick mais ses yeux me fixaient toujours et je voyais sur son visage à quel point il semblait contrarié. Nous suivîmes les empreintes jusqu'à une espèce de baraque en bois, comprenant que les survivants avaient du se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieure.  
-On entre ou pas ? Interrogea d'un ton bourru Abraham.  
-Comment être sur qu'ils vont pas nous tirer dessus. S'énerva Daryl faisant les cent pas, face à nous. Il ressemblait à un lion en cage, près à bondir au moindre signe. Sa réaction était excessif, d'habitude il arrivait à gérer ce genre d'imprévu sans se mettre dans cet état, je supposai donc que je devais être en partie, responsable de son énervement.  
-Si il y a encore des survivants la dedans, commençais-je. Ils sont peut-être blessés et ce sont ses amis, nous devons les aider.  
-Et si c'est l'inverse, si ce sont des trous du cul ? M'interrogea-t-il directement, ses yeux illuminés de colère, me faisant comprendre que j'avais vu juste.  
-On va aller les chercher. Toi, tu restes ici avec l'un des nôtres. Intervint Rick en se retournant sur Jésus.  
-Je reste avec lui. Proposais-je.  
Les yeux de Daryl rencontrèrent les miens et sans hésiter je le provoquai du regard, qu'il ose s'opposer et je ne répondais plus de rien. La furie ressentie au fond de moi, était prête à sortir et à être dirigée sur lui. Mais il s'abstint de tous commentaires, se contentant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.  
Jésus m'offrit un sourire reconnaissant et me sentant en confiance, je m'avançai vers lui, me plantai face à son visage et pris un air dur.  
-Si c'est une connerie de piège, j'te tuerai moi-même. Le prévins-je d'un ton sans appel.  
Il acquiesça de la tête et leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. J'aperçus un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Daryl, ce qui eut le don de m'apaiser d'un coup.-Je reste avec toi. M'annonça Maggie en prenant place à mes côtés, Glenn l'ayant certainement poussée dans cette idée. Rick passa les menottes à l'homme en face de nous. -Si vous entendez siffler, tuez-le. Nous acquiesçâmes toutes les deux alors qu'ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieure. Avant de s'engager entièrement dans l'habitacle, Daryl et Glenn nous jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil. Maggie et moi levâmes nos armes en direction de Jésus, prêtes à faire ce qu'il fallait au moindre signe de nos amis. Alors que l'archer avait disparu de ma vision, je ne pus empêcher cette sensation maintenant récurrente chez moi d'envahir l'intérieure de mon être. L'inquiétude de le perdre devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des jours qui passaient et je ne pouvais empêcher cette angoisse de m'habiter que ce soit lors des ravitaillements ou dans des missions comme celle-ci. Je sentais le regard de Jésus sur moi, je savais qu'il nous avait vu en s'enfuyant de sa prison et je priai pour qu'aucune remarque à ce sujet ne sortent de sa bouche. -J'espère pour toi qu'il ne leur arrivera rien ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de prononcer d'un air menaçant. -Nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Dit-il simplement et allez savoir pourquoi, je le crus.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, vingt minute, les autres réapparurent alors avec trois hommes et une femmes du groupe de Jésus. Nous ne traînâmes pas sur place et reprîmes la route direction la colline. L'un des rescapés était blessé et avait l'air en état de choc. Un autre parlait à Maggie en tripotant une série de médicaments qu'ils étaient venus récupérer, avant de rencontrer des ennuis. Il remercia Glenn de les avoir sauvés. J'appris qu'il était médecin et surtout spécialisé en gynécologie, je souris à ce fait, ça serait utile pour Maggie surtout lors de l'accouchement, ça éviterait les mêmes soucis que nous avions rencontrés avec Lori. Ce souvenir me refroidit, la peur de perdre ma sœur et que celle-ci puisse souffrir était devenue difficile à contrôler. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait du faire pour faire naître Juddith et je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Si je devais perdre Maggie, je n'étais pas certaines de pouvoir le gérer. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, le camping car se blogua.  
-Le sol est abîmé par l'orage, nous sommes embourbés. Expliqua Rick.  
-Super. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de marmonner.  
Jésus se leva, jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et dans un sourire nous rassura.  
-Pas de problème, on est arrivé.  
Nous sortîmes tous du véhicule, un mélange de sentiments m'habitant, hésitant entre le plaisir de découvrir d'autres personnes et l'angoisse de ce que nous allions trouver. De nos jours, nous n'étions en sécurité nul part et le fait d'arriver dans un endroit inconnu, avec des personnes que nous ne connaissions pas, n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus rassurante. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors face à un mur de tôle, protégeant l'intérieur des rôdeurs. Avec une certaine appréhension, nous nous avançâmes doucement, l'empressement de savoir le fin mots de cette histoire, grandissant en moi. Souhaitant silencieusement que la vie puisse devenir légèrement meilleure.  
-Ne bougez plus! Hurla un type en haut du mur. Plusieurs Hommes qui montaient la garde, nous pointèrent avec des espèces de lances. Sans attendre, nous dégainâmes nos armes et les dirigeâmes dans leur direction, prêt à les abattre au moindre geste. "C'est plutôt mal parti" soupirais-je dans ma tête. Daryl se plaça instinctivement devant moi, comme pour me protéger.  
-Vous comptez faire quoi ? Cria-t-il.  
Jésus essaya de calmer les choses, il se plaça devant nous, s'excusa pour l'accueil peu chaleureux.  
-Kal, ouvre les portes. Intima-t-il. Freddy est blessé.  
-Qu'ils lâchent leurs armes. Proposa durement L'homme en hauteur.  
-T'as qu'à venir les chercher. S'écria Daryl.  
-On se porte garant de ces gens, intervint le médecin. Ils nous ont sauvé.  
Doucement, je posai ma main sur le bras de l'archer devant moi, le sollicitant à se calmer.  
-Je ne peux pas prendre de risque, annonça Rick en baissant lentement son arme. Dis à ton Grégory de venir nous parler ici.  
-Non, gardez vos armes. On n'a plus de munitions depuis longtemps. J'vous aime bien, confia Jésus en fixant notre leader. Il se tourna dans ma direction. Je vous fais confiance, faîtes nous confiance. Essaya-t-il de nous convaincre.  
Je m'autorisai un coup d'oeil à chacun de mes amis, voyant le doute inscrit sur tous les visages, la situation ne pouvait pas rester comme cela.  
-Allons-y Rick. Sans essayer, on ne saura pas. Énonçais-je alors.  
Il fit un signe de tête aux autres, indiquant son accord et je souris faiblement, espérant silencieusement avoir raison.  
-Ouvre les portes, Kal ! Répéta Jesus d'un ton autoritaire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, celles-ci s'ouvrirent, nous laissant découvrir l'intérieure.  
La première chose que je vis, fut cette grande demeure au centre de la communauté. Jésus nous expliqua comment ils avaient réussi à reconstruire un semblant de vie « normale » entre ces murs. Ceux-ci avaient été construits grâce à du matériel de récupération, trouvé dans une ancienne usine. Il y avait plusieurs petite cabane en bois, ou plutôt des abris, qui servaient pour eux travailler, j'aperçus également un poulailler, un potager ainsi que des caravanes où les gens vivaient. Ça ressemblait à un camp de vacance ou encore un ancien village de forgeron. Mais l'énorme bloc de briques devant moi, semblait appartenir à un autre monde.  
-Comment les gens ont su pour cet endroit ? Demanda Michonne. Nos visages portaient tous l'expression de la curiosité et de l'étonnement. J'écoutais Jésus expliquer.  
-Barrythonhouse était là bien avant que le monde se socialise, il est devenu un bâtiment historique et lorsque le monde est tombé, les gens ont du penser que cet endroit serait toujours debout.  
-C'est haut ! Remarquais-je alors en fixant les fenêtre au sommet du toit.  
-Oui ! C'est pratique pour nous garder en sécurité, ça nous permet une bonne vision pour surveiller les alentours. Expliqua Jésus.  
Je me trouvais au milieu de Rick et Daryl, lorsque l'homme au cheveux long nous incita à le suivre à l'intérieure du bâtiment, je leur jetai un coup d'œil, essayant de déchiffrer leur réflexion. Nous étions tous surpris de nos dernières découvertes. J'haussai alors les épaules, poussai un léger soupire et d'un bond je suivis Jésus et quelques secondes après, les autres m'emboîtèrent le pas. Il était temps d'essayer d'améliorer nos conditions de vie et c'était peut-être l'occasion.

Mes yeux allèrent partout,observant les murs qui m'entouraient, le décors. L'endroit était juste immense. Jésus nous indiqua qu'ils avaient aménager les lieux pour faire plus de chambres et de pièces de vies. Ce qui signifiaient que des gens habitaient là en plus des mobiles homes à l'extérieur. Et ils avaient encore comme but de construire pour accueillir plus de monde, la force résidant dans le nombre.  
Alors que nous étions concentrés sur les explications de Jésus, les portes derrières Daryl s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un homme plus âgés, chemise bleu avec une veste de costume, un sourire surpris aux lèvres. Autant Jésus m'avait donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, autant cet homme devant nous, me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.  
-C'est moi, le patron ! Annonça-t-il d'un air triomphal, confirmant ma première analyse. Il portait un air suffisant sur le visage, un air hautain.  
Rick s'avança vers lui, et je sentis l'homme le jauger des pieds à la tête. Notre leader voulut entamer la conversation mais l'autre type écarta l'idée d'un geste, nous recommandant ou plutôt ordonnant d'aller nous laver.  
Son arrogance et son air méprisable m'étaient insupportable, comment un chef de troupe pouvait agir de la sorte ? Rick céda à sa demande, me surprenant. Je me rendis compte que même Jésus était exaspéré par la manière de faire de son leader. Et alors je me rappelai, ce qu'il m'avait dis plus tôt ce jour là « c'est un crétin », et je souris à la réalité de la chose. Il n'aurait pas su mieux le décrire.  
N'ayant visiblement pas trop le choix, Jésus nous guida vers les salle de bain. En montant les escaliers, Rick se rapprocha discrètement de Maggie et moi.  
-Allez vous laver et ensuite allez lui parler.  
-Pourquoi ? Nous demandâmes en cœur.  
-Je préfère éviter le face à face, avoua-t-il. Et puis, je pense que tu pourras le persuader et toi Maggie, tu dois prendre des initiative.  
Je fus surprise et en même temps touchée par cette confiance qu'il m'accordait à ce moment là. Même si ce Grégory ne m'inspirait rien de bon, j'étais bien décidé à en démordre avec lui et à obtenir ce que nous étions venu chercher. Nous ne repartirions pas les mains vides, c'était une promesse.

Une fois sous la douche, je laissai mes pensées aller là où elles n'auraient pas dû se diriger. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, les passant sur mes yeux comme pour effacer les images intrusives. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris?Pour quelle raison avais-je pu penser une seconde, pouvoir faire ce que j'avais fait ? Étais-je devenue folle ? Je fermai les yeux et un étrange picotement remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour arriver à ma nuque, là où des mains avaient pris résidence moins de 24 heures auparavant. Provoquant la même sensation que lorsque je l'avais senti répondre à ma demande. Car il pouvait être en colère et dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas subi ce baiser, ils l'avaient partagé. Il y avait répondu. Je soupirai de frustration pour la énième fois depuis la veille, la crainte de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher me serra le cœur. Je mis fin à mon calvaire en sortant de la douche. Je m'habillai rapidement essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'attendait après. Une fois prête, je sortis pour me diriger vers le salon où nous devions nous retrouver avec Maggie.  
Mais en arrivant, je surpris une conversation qui aux premiers mots, me fit sourire. Même si je me rendais compte que la curiosité devenait de plus en plus problématique avec moi, je ne sus me détourner de ce que j'entendais.  
-Tu crois que ça dure depuis longtemps Rick et Michonne ? Demandait la voix robustre d'Abraham.  
-J'en sais rien. Répondit honnêtement Daryl.  
-Tu y as déjà pensé toi ? A te poser pour du bon ?  
La question attisa encore plus mon attention alors que mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine. Sans que je contrôle quoi que ce soit, j'imaginais le regard surpris de son interlocuteur. Il laissa un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quoi il pensait.  
-Et quoi, la merde elle se pose peut-être ? Sortit-il alors en reflétant plus ou moins ce que j'avais imaginer qu'il dirait, parler de ça avec Daryl c'était comme parler chimie avec un écureuil. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup plus de chance d'avoir une réponse.  
Mes yeux se fermèrent deux secondes de désespoir. J'étais consciente qu'il ne se donnait aucun droit au bonheur quel qu'il soit, qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter. Son passé toujours ancré fortement en lui. Je l'entendis s'éloigner pour faire comprendre la fin du dialogue mais Abraham reprit.  
-Même avec la petite Greene ?  
Sa question me surprit, m'envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, je n'étais plus très sur de vouloir entendre la réponse, mais une force invisible me tenait sur place.  
-Pfff. Fit-il et je compris qu'il était embarrassé.  
-Elle est jeune. Finit-il par sortir, me frustrant plus que nécessaire, j'avais cette envie d'envahir la pièce et de hurler ses quatre vérités mais je savais que je n'étais pas censée entendre cette conversation. Alors je ne bougeai pas d'un cil.  
-Tes yeux sont toujours sur elle. Souligna le roux, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Tu penses réellement que personne n'a remarqué ?... Hé mec, cette fille n'est plus une gamine, c'est une femme et elle a le corps qui va avec.  
Je fus soulagée d'être seule à cet instant car mes joues étaient en feu. Les paroles du grands costaux me surprenant, je savais que je n'étais plus une enfant mais l'entendre dire de cette façon était étrange. J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête de Daryl à ce moment. J'étais persuadée que la conversation prendrait fin, connaissant l'archer et sa gêne face à toutes ces choses relationnelles. Mais l'étonnement imprégna tout mon corps lorsque je l'entendis répondre à nouveau.  
"-Hé mec ! Répéta-t-il les parole d'Abraham. Garde tes yeux loin de son corps. Recommanda-t-il d'un ton un peu rude.  
Un éclat de rire retentit en réponse à sa remarque et une boule de chaleur se forma au fond de mon ventre, mes lèvres s'étendirent dans un franc sourire. Je sus à cet instant précis que j'aurais une discussion avec Daryl sur mon geste imprévisible. Je ne laisserai pas les choses comme elles étaient.

Nous étions dans le bureau de Grégory, celui-ci nous scrutait de bas en haut, d'une manière qui ne me plaisait guère. J'avais cette conviction au fond de moi qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux con prétentieux qui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui même. Cet homme ne serait qu'une gêne sur notre chemin et nous apporterait rien de bon, mais pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, l'amadouer pour arriver à nos fins.  
-Tout ça, ces gens … c'est là depuis le début ? Interrogeais-je alors, coupant court à son observation malsaine.  
-Absolument.  
-Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre ? Demanda Maggie.  
-Il faut croire que j'suis doué ! S'écria-t-il de façon arrogante. Vous savez, je ne m'attache pas trop aux détails.  
Je ne pus empêcher un rictus moqueur de sortir de mes lèvres devant ces dires.  
-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?  
-Quoi ? Ce monde ? Le fait que nous devons toujours nous battre pour survivre ? Le fait de devoir sans cesse s'inquiéter de l'avenir, des autres, des nôtres, des détails comme vous dîtes ? Non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Vous, parcontre, oui. Lâchais-je d'une voix remplie de provocation, le défiant d'un regard froid.  
-Oula, elle mord. Reprit-il d'un air sarcastique, me dévisageant à nouveau.  
J'avais qu'une envie, lui cracher à la figure, mais j'avais pleinement conscience que ça ne jouerait probablement pas en notre faveur, alors je m'abstins. D'un regard rempli de sagesse, Maggie me calma.  
-Est-ce que la vie chez vous est aussi agréable qu'elle l'est ici ? S'informa Grégory.  
-C'est différent. Répondit simplement ma sœur.  
-Est-ce que vous avez de quoi vous en sortir ? Denrée alimentaire ? De quoi récolter ?  
-Nous avons en effet commencé à planter.  
-Quoi ?  
-Essentiellement des légumes de potager, tomate, haricot, concombre... Exposa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se démonter. Nous étions consciente toutes les deux que nos plantations n'étaient pas encore une vrai réussite, mais il était hors de question que nous le fassions savoir à cet individu.  
-Pas de blé, pas de céréale ? Reprit-il, sa manière d'agir laissait transparaître un air supérieur horripilant.  
En réponse, elle nia juste de la tête, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur ces éléments qui ne nous flattaient pas.  
-Vous avez des armes ! Souligna-t-il. Votre arsenal doit être bien fourni.  
-On s'en sort bien. Claquais-je sans plus de détails, soutenue par l'acquiescement de Maggie.  
-Et comme médicament ?  
-Et vous ? Contra mon aînée.  
Pour l'instant, je ne voyais pas trop où cette conversation allait nous mener, et j'avais du mal à comprendre comment nous allions faire pour arriver à passer un accord avec cet homme face à nous. Nous devions absolument trouver de quoi l'attiser, trouver ce dont il aurait besoin et nous pourrions ainsi faire affaires.  
-Nous sommes venus pour faire des échanges. M'élançais-je alors, sachant qu'il était temps d'attaquer et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.  
-Jésus m'a rapporté que vous manquiez de nourriture, et soyons honnête, si les gens ont faim, tout s'effondre, plus rien ne fonctionne. Alors parlons franchement, vous avez que dalle. Énonça-t-il sans aucun remords et d'une voix hautaine.  
-J'veux bien être gentil, mais je ne peux pas donner si je n'obtiens rien en échange. Mais j'vous propose un marcher, je vous fournis en nourriture si en contre partie, vous venez travailler pour moi. Toutes les deux, vous serez les bienvenues à la colline. Des jeunes filles, comme vous, intelligentes, jolies, vous ne serez pas déçues.  
-Je vous arrête toute suite, stoppa net ma sœur d'un air horrifié, pendant que la proposition faisait son chemin dans ma tête.  
-Maggie, intervins-je alors en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. J'essayai de lui faire passer un message, le fil de mes pensées, et je vis qu'elle comprenait lorsqu'elle doddelina dangereusement de la tête, niant ma suggestion muette.  
-Bon chérie... S'impatienta l'homme devant nous.  
-De un, je ne suis pas votre chérie, ni rien, juste Beth. Elle, c'est Maggie. M'exclamais-je de façon autoritaire. Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle doit rentrer dans notre communauté, elle a un rôle à jouer là-bas. Mais si vous promettez de tenir votre part du marché, et de nous fournir en vives, alors je veux bien venir ici, travailler pour vous.  
J'aperçus automatiquement son regard appréciateur sur moi, et je dus me faire force pour ne pas me lever, lui coller un bon coup de poing et m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Le marché qu'il proposait, avait germé dans mon esprit et peut-être que le fait de m'éloigner m'aiderait à gérer mes soucis de nuits, mes difficultés à dormir, ça chasserait peut-être mes fantômes et peut-être que j'y verrai plus clair dans mon rapprochement avec Daryl, essayais-je de me convaincre.  
-Bien entendu les autres ne pourront pas travailler ici, ils pourront néanmoins vous aider à trouver des armes et des médicaments mais notre communauté a besoin de leur présence.  
-Beth, non. S'offusqua Maggie. Vous n'avez plus d'armes, plus de munitions, nous si. Vous avez besoin de choses, et nous avons besoin de choses. Essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.  
J'avais passé mon temps dans cette pièce à juger cet homme odieux, méprisant et je savais que ma proposition lui ferait plus d'œil que celle de ma grande sœur.  
-Je pencherais pour l'avis de Barbie. Elle vient ici et je ne verrai plus aucune objection à vous fournir, et comme elle l'a gentiment proposé, je compte sur votre groupe pour nous aider à nous réapprovisionner en munitions et en médicaments.  
-C'est Beth. S'énerva Maggie, à cran. Et ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas discutable.  
-Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
-Je vais discuter avec mon groupe, et je resterai ici, vous avez ma parole. Promis-je à contre cœur.  
A ce moment là, je savais que c'était ce qui avait de mieux à faire. Je n'étais pas essentielle au fonctionnement d'Alexandria et la vie là bas serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Il n'y aurait plus de problème de nourriture et ce serait une préoccupation en moins. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Juddith là bas, mais ce n'était pas un adieu, je pourrais la revoir, Rick ferait des trajets pour se ravitailler et il pourrait l'emmener avec lui, me permettant ainsi de la voir.  
-Faîtes ça et on sera d'accord. Ce fut un réel plaisir. Termina-t-il la discussion dans un sourire que je jugeai écœurant.  
Maggie fit mine de reprendre la parole mais je la poussai vers la sortie, la conversation était close.

-Ce mec est un connard ! Cria Maggie à tout le monde, excédée suite à l'échange.  
Ils se tournèrent tous surpris et curieux d'apprendre ce qui avait été convenu.  
-Tu es folle ! S'énerva-t-elle encore.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Voulut savoir Rick.  
Le silence se fit d'un seul coup, ce fut à ce moment là, où tous me dévisageaient que je réalisai que nous allions devoir leur dire ou plutôt les convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Un soupir de découragement sortit de ma bouche alors que je cherchais les mots pour leur exprimer notre accord.  
-On a une solution. Annonçais-je alors pour désamorcer la situation. Tous restèrent les yeux braqués sur moi s'attendant déjà à un revers de médaille. La tension sur le visage de ma sœur ne devait pas les aider à se détendre. Elle passa d'ailleurs ses mains sur sa figure, signe de stress chez elle.  
-Nous serons fourni en nourriture, continuais-je alors leur accordant un sourire timide auquel certains d'entre eux me répondirent. Je sentis alors le regard lourd d'impatience de Daryl, ça allait être plus dure que je le pensais. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Jésus tiqué, il hocha légèrement la tête, et j'eus l'impression qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait.  
-En échange de quoi ? Osa enfin demander Glenn, posant la question que tout le monde voulait prononcer. Devant mon absence de réponse immédiate, Maggie me devança.  
-Elle.  
-Jamais ! Claqua sèchement Daryl. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il se mit à faire les cent pas, faisant augmenter la tension de la pièce d'un cran. Les autres l'observèrent sans vraiment oser intervenir, sachant que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il fallait mieux lui laisser son espace.  
-On échange de la nourriture, des armes, des objets, mais pas des gens ! Hurla-t-il. C est quoi cette connerie ?  
Ses yeux se promenèrent méchamment sur chacun d'entre nous, espérant que l'un d'eux le soutienne et réagisse. Je savais que les autres réfléchissaient à quoi dire.  
-Daryl... Repris-je alors le plus doucement possible.  
-Tu ne resteras pas ici. S'exclama-t-il durement, avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce, claquant énergiquement la porte. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qui importait à cet instant précis, et je sentis tous les regards braqués sur moi. En relevant mes paupières, j'aperçus Rick secouer la tête, Abraham les yeux remplis de surprise. Tous avaient l'air ébahi par l'annonce et rempli de doutes.  
-Je suis d'accord avec lui. Enchérit Maggie, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.  
-N'en rajoute pas. L'implorais-je presque d'un ton affaibli. La conviction que j'avais quelques minutes plus tôt, baissait de plus en plus, n'étant plus aussi sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision. « Chacun a un travail à faire » me répétais-je dans ma tête, me persuadant que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Je pris la même direction que Daryl, je ne pouvais pas rester ici en sachant qu'il était fâché contre moi. Je le retrouvai assis au pied du perron, une cigarette entre les doigts tremblants, certainement de colère. Je restai là, l'observant en silence. « c'est mieux ainsi » Pensais-je alors. Après ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait quand même plus m'approcher, créant une distance entre nous. Il m'observait de loin, ne me parlant plus, le regard sombre de colère. Conclusion, l'éloignement pouvait être que bénéfique pour tous les deux. Je réalisai alors qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour retourner quelques mois en arrière et me retrouver rien qu'avec lui, si il n'y avait pas eu cette horde à la maison funéraire, si je n'avais pas été amené dans ce stupide hôpital... les choses auraient été différentes, peut-être que... Enfin il n'en était pas question, nous étions ici, à la colline, et je venais de prendre une décision que je devais assumer quoi qu'il en coûte. Un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle page, c'était ainsi.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il me faisant sortir de mes pensées.  
-Il fallait trouver une solution, à Alexandria nous avons besoin de nourriture, la vie sera plus correcte ainsi. Moins de stress, moins d'inquiétude pour nourrir tout le monde.  
-Pourquoi toi ?  
J'eus pendant une fraction de seconde, envie de lui dire, « pour m'éloigner de toi, pour plus être un poids et que tu ne te sente plus obligé de t'occuper de moi, de me surveiller. Parce que je ne veux plus me sentir rejetée. » Mais je gardai ça pour moi.  
-Qui d'autres ? Maggie doit rester avec Glenn. Michonne et Rick ne peuvent pas être séparé non plus et honnêtement notre communauté a besoin de vous tous. Vous êtes nécessaire à son fonctionnement, sans vous, elle ne restera pas debout. Finis-je par dire.  
-Et si je reste ? … Avec toi ? Hésita-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Je fus surprise par sa question, je ne m'y attendais pas. Complètement persuadée qu'il cherchait à créer une distance entre nous, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il ferait cette proposition. J'étais consciente d'avoir commis une erreur en l'embrassant, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il souhaitait mais alors pourquoi vouloir rester ici avec moi ?  
-Alexandria a besoin de toi, je ne te demanderai jamais de faire ça.  
Il marmonna quelque chose dans ses dents qui m'était impossible de comprendre. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver touchant dans sa réaction, et un sourire élargit mes lèvres.  
-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Rien. Niais-je, mais il insista. Je savais que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi. Ironisais-je alors, voulant alléger la discussion mais je sus directement que j'avais parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir. «quelle gourde » me grondais-je intérieurement. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Tu rentres avec nous. Conclut-il plus fort.  
Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens, me trouvant prise au piège d'un abîme bleu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard airer sur ses lèvres légèrement entre ouverte à cause de l'énervement. Je déglutis difficilement et pendant une fraction de seconde,j'imaginai retrouver le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue, avant de repousser ces idées impromptues. Je lui accordai alors un sourire, me voulant rassurante.  
Comme pour briser le silence nous entourant, les portes de la communauté s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer plusieurs hommes visiblement contrariés. Un deux passa à côté de nous d'un pas rapide, sans nous accorder le moindre regard. Il disparut à l'intérieure de Barrython house pour en sortir aussi vite accompagné de Jésus, nos amis et Grégory qui les suivait.  
-Où sont les autres ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Ils sont morts. Annonça un grand type à barbe, ses cheveux attachés à l'arrière de sa tête. Son annonce me fit frisonner. Je lançai des regards intrigués à mes compagnons.  
-C'est Negan. Affirma le chef de la colline. Un frisson entier parcourut ma colonne vertébrale à l'entente de ce nom, les yeux de Daryl croisèrent les miens et je sus qu'il pensait la même chose.  
-Vous avez diminué les quantités ? Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez. S'informa l'inconnu, les nerfs à vifs.  
-Ils ont gardé Grec. Complèta la femme du groupe.  
-Ils nous ont assuré qu'ils le garderaient en vie et qu'ils nous le rendraient à la seule condition qu'on leur rapporte. Expliqua le grand barbu en s'avançant vers Grégory, celui-ci se tenant droit devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Apporter quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-Désolé. S'excusa-t-il sous les yeux étonnés de l'aîné.  
Il lui enfonça alors un couteau au niveau du ventre, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Dans un bond, Maggie, Jésus, et moi nous précipitâmes sur le leader pour lui venir en aide au plus vite. Ma sœur pressa ses mains sur la plaie pour stopper l'écoulement du sang.  
Le reste du groupe réagit dans la précipitation, Rick bondit sur l'assaillant et ils commencèrent à se battre violemment. Un des hommes de la colline essaya de retenir l'ancien chérif mais Abraham s'interposa et le roua de coups sans retenue.  
Les hommes se frappèrent mutuellement, se livrant une lutte sans merci. Je remarquai alors Abbe entrain de se faire étrangler et devenir étrangement bleu.  
-Daryl ! M'écriais-je pour lui indiquer mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà sur le gars au dessus. Il lui envoya un coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher sa prise et tomber sur le côté du rouquin. L'archer le menaça alors de son arme à feu, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un seul geste.  
Je me redressai rapidement, remarquai Rick le visage recouvert de sang, et compris en voyant son opposant qu'il venait juste de l'écorcher. La femme qui les accompagnait se mit alors à hurler de rage et certainement de chagrin, elle se précipita alors en direction de l'ancien chérif dans le but de l'attaquer mais Michonne la contra durement, la projetant au sol. « Ouf elle plaisante pas quand on touche à son homme » pensais-je, toujours autant impressionnée par la poigne de la femme noir.  
J'osai un regard vers Jésus et à son expression je compris ses intentions. Il fallait que quelqu'un le soutienne et j'étais prête à endosser ce rôle, sachant qu'il fessait ce qu'il fallait. Plus vite, on calmerait les choses, mieux ce serrait pour tout le monde. Il était temps d'apaiser les esprits, il y avait déjà eu assez de dégâts. Tous les deux, nous nous plaçames au centre des deux groupes, les bras écartés de chaque côté de notre corps,se tenant face à face, comme pour leur imposer une distance à respecter. Tous se figèrent sur place, écoutant ce que Jésus leur indiquait et étonné de me voir au milieu.  
-Stop, ça suffit. Il y a eu assez de pertes pour aujourd'hui. Cria-t-il, inspirant un certain respect. C'est lui qui a voulu ça, il a poignardé Grégory. Il s'est retourné contre nous. Ces hommes ont voulu nous aider, ils ont certainement empêcher bien pire. Déclara-t-il.  
-écoute, dit-il en fixant Rick. Les choses sont plus compliqués qu'elles semblent l'être.  
En voyant la tête de notre leader, je compris qu'il était indécis, et qu'il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter.  
-Baisez vos armes ! L'encourageais-je alors, prête à accorder ma confiance à l'homme en face de moi. Je savais que je ne me trompais pas sur son compte, il voulait le meilleur pour tout le monde. Nous avions besoin d'hommes comme lui, prêt à nous défendre et à nous soutenir. Les gens bien existaient encore et il en fessait partie.

Nous étions regroupés dans une pièce à l'étage, un bureau comme celui de Grégory. J'étais assise sur un appui de fenêtre, observant ce qui se passait à l'extérieure. La jeune femme qui avait voulu frapper Rick un peu plus tôt, se tenait prêt du corps de l'homme écorché. Elle pleurait la perte de son ami, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'à sa place, je serais dans le même état de tristesse. Nous avions beau côtoyer la mort à longueur de temps, lorsque nous étions face à une perte chère, la douleur était toujours la même. Dans ma tête, des images se mirent à défiler, tous ceux qui nous avaient quitter trop tôt et de façon atroce, souvent dans d'horribles douleurs. Encore aujourd'hui, mon cœur pleurait toutes nos pertes humaines, même si les larmes ne coulaient plus le long de mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer dans le rôle de cette femme meurtrie, penchée au dessus d'un des miens, de ma sœur, de Carl, de Tara... de Daryl. Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée et un frisson d'effroi parcourra mon corps. Une tristesse enserra ma poitrine me donnant des difficultés à respirer pendant un court instant. Je secouai vivement la tête pour me concentrer sur la discussion qui se déroulait entre les membres présents. Je n'arrivais pas à fixer mon attention sur ce qu'ils se disaient. Une voix dans ma tête me rappelait sans cesse que d'ici quelques heures, je serais séparée de ma famille, eux retourneraient chez nous et je m'étais condamnée à rester ici. Je me repris en me disant que c'était la meilleur façon de faire les choses et d'arriver à obtenir ce que nous étions venu chercher, et je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Mon attention fut alors attiré par la voix nerveuse de Daryl qui s'excitait dans la conversation.  
-T'es entrain de nous dire qu'un mec tue un gosse, vous menace avec 20 gars et que vous ne faites rien ? Nous on peut s'en charger, ce mec, c'est un mythe, il n'existe pas . Exposa-t-il vivement.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Jésus intrigué.  
Daryl m'observa, se souvenant de cette journée où ils avaient réussi à me récupérer de ces hommes, ces merde de motards, ces enfoirés. Ceux-ci avaient eu l'air si sur d'eux, ne ressentant pas la peur, une expression de confiance et de mépris total figée sur leur visage.  
-On a explosé un groupe de ces larbins il y a quelques semaines, ils restaient que des petits morceaux partout. Expliqua Abraham.  
"Les yeux de l'archer restèrent un moment sur moi, et je sus qu'il réfléchissait, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son front.  
-Si on s'occupe de ton gars, tu peux parler à ton Grégory ? S'informa-t-il en se détournant de moi.  
-Comment vous allez vous y prendre ? Voulut savoir Jésus.  
-On va vous en débarrasser. Déclara-t-il simplement. Mais en échange, tu convaincs Grégory pour qu'il laisse revenir Beth avec nous. Et on veut la moitié de vos vives, des médicaments et une vache.  
Je souris à sa demande, il perdait pas le nord, il savait où il allait, il savait ce qu'il voulait comme toujours … enfin presque ajoutais-je dans ma tête.  
Jésus me regarda alors, réfléchissant à sa demande. Sans savoir me l'expliquer, une boule d'angoisse grandit alors en moi. Comme un mauvais prés-sentiment ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Osais-je formuler.  
Dans ma tête, le visage de ces hommes sans cœur, sans principes s'immiscèrent. L'expression de leurs yeux, le sourire mauvais, l'air prêt à tous pour répondre aux exigences d'un seul homme déclenchèrent en moi un signal de détresse. Si derrière ces monstres se cachait bien pire, si ce n'était que le devant de l'iceberg et qu'on se retrouvait face à un plus gros problème. D'un coup la peur m'envahit, peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, peur de ce qu'on pourrait trouver, je ne voulais pas être la fille qui pleurait sur le corps d'un ou de plusieurs de ces amis.  
-Si ça te permet de revenir avec nous, on s'occupera de ces connards. Assura Daryl déterminé, j'observai les autres qui face à mon regard acquiescèrent prêt à faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. -La confrontation, ça nous fait pas peur, on connait. Renforça Rick sous l'interrogation silencieuse de Jésus. -J'vais lui parler, voir ce que j'peux obtenir. Il quitta la pièce, nous laissant plongé dans nos réfléxions respectives.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais cette impression d'être oppressée sans savoir m'expliquer le pourquoi. Ma respiration devenait difficile à contrôler et j'avais besoin d'air. Besoin de soulager mon angoisse croissante, ayant toujours l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.  
Je sortis discrètement, pour m'installer sur un genre de balcon essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, laissant le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne et Daryl me rejoignirent, probablement aussi inquiet que moi, même s'ils arrivaient mieux à cacher leur ressenti.  
-Tu ne resteras pas ici, répéta pour la énième fois l'archer, obstiné dans son idée, prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée . Me surpris-je à dire à haute voix, surprenant tout le monde, leur regards stupéfait s'attardant sur moi.  
-Quoi ? Que tu reviennes à Alexandria ? S'inquiéta-t-il confus.  
Je niais de la tête, essayant de repousser les pensées qui me venait en tête. Voulant lui assurer que j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le suivre, pour dormir ne fusse qu'une nuit de plus avec lui, pour pouvoir rester des heures dans la profondeur de son regard. Juste pour poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais je ne pouvais en rien dire ces choses, alors j'essayai de stopper le rougissement de mes joues et leur expliquai le fond de ma pensée.  
-Non, d'aller trouver ces hommes. Si c'était pas ce qu'on pensait.  
Je savais que mes craintes étaient infondées et je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que j'étais encore cette gamine apeurée de tout et paniquée à l'idée de se battre. Mais mon angoisse était toute autre, comme si le pire nous attendait. J'avais cette sensation qui s'insinuait en moi et qui me disait que l'horreur allait se produire. J'étais consciente que je devais réagir et me calmer, essayer de raisonner logiquement. J'aperçus Daryl faire mine de prendre la parole mais au dernier moment, il se tut.  
-Il y aura certainement un prix à payer mais nous en sortirons vainqueur, essaya de me rassurer Maggie, optimiste comme toujours.  
-Promettez-moi, que si on se rends compte que les choses là-bas sont pire que ce qu'on avait prévu, Vous ferez machine arrière. Nous pourrons toujours revenir au marché que nous avons pour l'instant. Insistais-je, accordant un regard à chacun d'eux, voulant leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque inutile, que je ne voulais pas qu'ils le fassent.  
-Beth, tu es un membre de la famille. Annonça Glenn, comme si ce fait expliquait tout.  
-On a failli te perdre une fois... Commença ma sœur attristée.  
-On te perdra pas une deuxième fois. Coupa Daryl d'un ton sans équivoque.  
Rick et Michonne me sourirent se voulant rassurant, et me faisant comprendre que leur décision était prise. Et il était évidant que quoique je dise ou que je fasse, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis. Je poussai un soupir de frustration, sachant que je n'avais pas réussi à me faire entendre, et à ce moment là, la porte du balcon s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jésus, visiblement tendu.  
-Il veut parler … Annonça-t-il. Ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase, Rick s'avança pour entrer mais il plaça sa main devant lui, le stoppant dans son intention.  
-A Beth. Finit-il, fixant ses yeux sur moi.  
-Elle y va pas toute seule. Intervint brusquement Daryl, contrarié à cette idée.  
-Je vais avec elle, essaya Maggie, décidée à me défendre.  
-Il veut lui parler à elle, et rien qu'à elle, désolé. Reprit Jésus.  
-ça va aller. Voulus-je les rassurer, ce qui à en juger par leur expression ne fut pas une grande réussite.  
-Beth, j'ai confiance en toi, ne le laisse pas mener l'accord, affronte-le, ne lui laisse pas le choix, utilise les bons arguments et mets le au pied du mur. Me conseilla Rick en se mettant devant moi, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive personne ne veut que tu reste ici. Finit-il.  
Je lui souris d'un air sur de moi, déterminée à trouver un arrangement. Pas seulement parce qu'il fallait le faire mais aussi pour leur prouver à tous et surtout à moi-même que je pouvais être utile, et intervenir dans la vie du groupe. Je m'élançais à la suite de Jésus pressé d'en finir, quand Daryl m'attrapa le bras et me tourna vers lui, plantant son regard dans le mien, je fus surprise de pouvoir y lire l'inquiétude qui pour une fois n'était pas dissimulée sous sa dureté.  
-Si il fait le moindre geste, ou quoi que ce soit, appelle moi et je …  
-Je sais. Le coupais-je en douceur, posant ma main sur la sienne, dans un geste apaisant, voulant le calmer. Pour finir par me détourner de lui et suivre Jésus d'un pas rapide.  
-Désolé, Grégory peut être un vrai connard. Dit-il alors.  
-Je suis au courant. Claquais-je dans un demi sourire, amusé par sa remarque tout à fait justifiée.

Je rentrai dans la chambre du chef, pleinement décidée à remporter la partie, je savais ce que je voulais et je l'aurai. Le doyen était installé dans son lit, placé au milieu de la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'excusa d'ailleurs du manque de lumière en prétextant la douleur qui l'habitait, chose qui m'indifféra totalement. Cet homme face à moi, m'horripilait de part son attitude arrogante et son manque de prestance, quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait jamais du se retrouver à la tête d'une communauté telle que la colline.  
-Ma chérie … commença-t-il de cet air imbu de lui même.  
-Beth. Coupais-je froidement. C'est inutile d'essayer de me draguer ou je ne sais quoi, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me manipuler, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Jésus vous a parler de notre proposition !? Avançais-je plus comme une affirmation, qu'une interrogation.  
-En effet, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça peut m'interresser ?  
-Nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé dehors. Nous savons pour Negan, on peut vous en débarrasser. Affirmais-je, repoussant le plus possible mon tremblement en prononçant le nom en question.  
-Et comment ? -nous l'avons déjà fait. Vous n'êtes pas dans la possibilité de vous défendre mais nous pouvons le faire pour vous. Assurais-je alors.  
-Et en échange, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Interrogea-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la conversation avec Jésus.  
C'était le moment d'y aller franco et de ne pas reculer, de l'obliger à accepter notre marché sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient. Je m'approchai alors du pied du lit, appuyai mes mains sur le bord en bois, me penchant légèrement en avant, essayant de me donner une certaine prestance. Je plantai mes yeux déterminés dans les siens, le regardant le plus froidement possible.  
-Negan vous prend le ¾ de ce que vous possédez. Nous, nous voulons la moitié de vos vives, de vos médicaments, et bien sur, il n'est plus question que je reste ici.  
-Les hommes seront déçus, sourit-il de manière écœurante, il mit ses doigts sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir et je le laissai faire quelques minutes.  
-Ce n'est pas discutable, repris-je après un moment de silence. C'est ça, où nous faisons demi-tour et nous vous laissons vous débrouiller seul. Et bien entendu, il ne sera plus question d'échange entre nous, quel qu'il soit. Par contre, si vous acceptez, nous pouvons apprendre à vos hommes à se battre . Nous tiendrons parole, si vous tenez la votre. Faîtes votre part du marché et nous ferons la notre.  
J'étais moi-même étonnée par le ton de ma voix, la confiance qui l'habitait me laissait un peu perplexe. Surtout si je tenais compte du doute qui grondait en mon fort intérieure, essayant au mieux de le dissimuler et de ne rien laisser paraître.  
-ça doit être drôlement difficile pour votre orgueil de devoir céder le trois quarts de vos productions à des gens qui ne font rien en échange. Ça ne doit pas vous rapporter grand chose, sinon rien du tout. Etre persécuté comme vous l'êtes, doit être compliqué à gérer et pas très plaisant. Nous pouvons gérer ce problème.  
-Et si vous échouez ?  
-ça n'arrivera pas.

Lorsque je rejoignis ma famille, ils attendaient tous dans la pièce principale, proche de l'entrée. L'angoisse et l'impatience régnait en maître. Daryl tournait comme un fauve en cage, rongeant ses doigts dans une mauvaise manie nerveuse. Maggie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Glenn, Rick se tenait sur le côté avec Abraham et Michonne entrain de discuter. Dans un geste égal, ils relevèrent la tête vers moi, attendant que j'expose les faits, et essayant de décrypter l'expression de mon visage, que j'essayai de garder impénétrable. Mais la fierté que je ressentais devant la petite victoire que je venais de remporter, me trahit et je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'apparaître.  
-Des vives nous attendent. Déclarais-je alors d'une voix chantante de contentement.  
-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Me félicita Rick, Maggie me serra dans ses bras, ravie de l'annonce.  
-Le docteur t'attends, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. C'était un petit bonus que j'avais demandé en plus. Son sourire s'agrandit alors et elle renforça son étreinte autour de mes épaules. Jésus me fixa un instant, apparemment étonné et en réponse j'hochai la tête, soulagée que tout ce soit passé comme je le voulais.  
-T'es une putain de femme. S'exclama fortement Abraham, me faisant rire devant son manque de délicatesse, mais venant de lui, je savais que c'était un compliment et je rougis légèrement. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore réagis et qui restait en retrait, fut Daryl, il m'observait de là où il se tenait et j'aperçus l'interrogation dans ses yeux.  
-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il simplement, confirmant mon analyse. Sa question eut comme conséquence de faire grandir un peu plus mon sourire, je mordis légérement l'intérieur de ma lèvre.  
-Tu pensais réellement que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Ironisais-je alors d'un ton amusé et un peu provocateur.  
Il accorda alors un petit sourire, montrant son soulagement et je supposai sa satisfaction devant le deal que j'avais arrangé. Le rythme de mon cœur accéléra lorsque j'aperçus l'étincelle dans son regard. 

Avec l'aide des gens de la colline, nous récupérions une partie des vives promises comme pour confirmer l'accord passé. Nous chargeâmes le camping car. Au fond de moi, j'étais partagée entre la joie d'avoir réussi à conclure un marché et d'avoir de quoi ravitailler Alexandria. Et d'un autre côté, je ressentais toujours cette angoisse venue de nul part qui m'accablait. Me donnant l'impression que quelques chose d'horrible allait nous tomber dessus, tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'on pourrait le gérer.  
Jésus décida de nous accompagner et de nous venir en aide dans notre futur mission, confirmant mon pré sentiment à son sujet, c'était réellement un type bien, rempli de bonnes valeurs. Pour pouvoir échafauder un plan fonctionnel pour contrer Negan et ses hommes, Rick prit la décision d'embarquer celui qui se chargeait de le fournir et qui par conséquent connaissait le lieu à attaquer.  
Une fois, le véhicule chargé et lorsque Maggie et Glenn furent revenus de leur petite visite chez le médecin, nous reprîmes la route vers notre communauté.  
Le Camping car était bien chargé, comptant deux personnes de plus que pour l'aller, j'aperçus directement Daryl installé en face de la porte contre une des vitres. Je pris deux secondes pour réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Je savais qu'il avait voulu mettre de la distance entre nous, mais malgré ça, il n'avait pas voulu me laisser à la colline. Si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même , je ne voulais pas d'une distance entre nous, je voulais être aussi proche que possible, je voulais ressentir son contact, sa présence, je pris conscience que je voulais tellement de choses qui n'arriveraient probablement jamais. En tout cas, ce que je ne désirais pas c'était de m'éloigner de lui, je ne pouvais pas lui accorder cette distance qu'il semblait avoir voulu. Alors je m'installai entre lui et Abraham dans le peu de place qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Et chose qui m'étonnait à chaque fois, toute la pression que je ressentais, s'évapora à l'instant même où j'entrai en contact avec lui. Faisant naître un autre sentiment que je n'étais pas sur de savoir nommer mais qui était tellement plus agréable. Je me permis un regard dans sa direction, et je vis qu'il s'était raidi, étant toujours mal à l'aise avec n'importe quel contact.  
Jésus passa devant nous, posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit un petit clin d'œil, soit amusé ou peut-être qui se voulait encourageant et je lui souris en retour. Je replaçai mon attention sur le redneck à côté de moi, celui-ci avait le regard braqué sur le nouveau aux cheveux longs, un air étrangement sombre sur le visage, me surprenant d'abord mais qui me fit très vite sourire intérieurement. Serait-ce un soupçon de jalousie que j'apercevais? N'écoutant alors que le besoin de contact qui courait en moi, je posai ma main sur le dos de la sienne, placée sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il sursauta légèrement, m'accordant enfin son attention, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux et niai doucement de la tête. Si il savait ce que j'avais compris à propos de Jésus, il n'aurait certainement pas cette réaction, qui soit dit en passant, me mettait du baume au cœur. Je le vis mal à l'aise, mais il était hors de question que je le laissai s'éloigner de moi.  
Tout le monde était très calme, le silence envahissait le véhicule, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. J'avais fini par laisser Daryl récupérer sa main. Maggie et Glenn étaient enlacés en face de nous, tous les deux observant une petite photo que tenait ma sœur en souriant. Je savais ce que c'était, elle tenait l'échographie de son bébé, de mon neveu ou ma nièce. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète et m'imposer, alors je n'osai pas lui demander mais elle dut comprendre ma curiosité car elle me tendit l'objet, un sourire éblouissant sur la figure. J'essayai de contrôler mon empressement et de ne pas lui arracher des mains trop violemment et respirant doucement je me mis à observer cette photographie intra-utérine. Cette vision me parut tellement irréaliste dans notre monde. Je rongeai ma joue pour empêcher l'émotion de monter, serrant le plus fort possible mes lèvres entre elles. J'observai les futurs parents, leur souriant de joie mais surtout d'espoir, souhaitant pour eux un monde tellement plus beau. Essayant de retomber sur terre, je passai l'image à Daryl qui me regardait avec curiosité. Il prit alors l'échographie et son regard devint surpris, un peu confus.  
-Ca ressemble à ça un bébé. Murmura-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, je me redressai alors, m'approchant plus près de lui, fit glisser mes doigts sur la reproduction qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.  
-Regarde, il ou elle, est là. Sa petite tête. Son corps. Expliquais-je d'un ton doux, posé. Je me tenais si proche de lui, que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Des souvenirs d'un baiser échangés frappèrent mon esprit et rapidement je repris ma place initiale, essayant de dissimuler au mieux les rougeurs qui devaient avoir élu domicile sur mes joues.  
L'échographie se promena d'une main à l'autre, arrachant des sourires par ci par là, chacun oubliant pendant un court instant la réalité de notre quotidien, oubliant momentanément la nouvelle mission qui se profanait devant nous.  
-Beth, chante nous quelques choses. Demanda Maggie me sortant de mes pensées.  
J'allais répondre négativement quand je sentis une main se poser délicatement sur ma jambe, celle-ci appartenant à l'homme assis à mes côtés.  
-ça, c'est une bonne idée. Le jukebox me manque. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rieuse. Je repoussai la décharge électrique que provoquait le contact de sa main sur ma jambe pour me replonger dans le souvenir de cette nuit où dans un funérarium, il m'avait demander de chanter rien que pour lui, il n'y avait alors qu'un piano, lui et moi. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais chanté. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi, plongeant le regard dans celui de ma sœur, me forçant à ignorer la lueur d'amusement présente en elle et les notes sortirent naturellement de ma bouche. N'imaginant que le regard de Daryl sur moi, appréciant la chaleur qui montait en moi depuis que sa main était immobile sur ma jambe.

« _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_ _  
_ _But it's the only thing that I know_ _  
_ _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_ _  
_ _It's the only thing that makes us feel alive  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home  
Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know  
I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing to take with us when we die  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul  
And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home _»

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Pour expliquer un peu le choix de la chanson: je sais que _Photograph_ n'était pas encore sorti avant le début de l'épidémie lol mais je voulais vraiment une chanson qui me tienne à cœur et j'avoue avoir hésité pendant très longtemps sur le choix final. et pour finir, j'ai choisi celle-ci, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais je la trouvais bien pour ce moment, et j'avoue que je m'imagine bien Emily Kinney entrain de la chanter. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. je vous ai mis la traduction des paroles en dessous. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de détails des réactions lors de la chanson mais c'est pour une raison bien précise que vous découvrirez. Pour l'échographie je me suis rendue compte que j'avais légèrement avancer la grossesse de quelques semaines par rapport à l'épisode (enfin j'ai l'impression). Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Daryl. N'hésitez pas à me dire le fond de votre pensée, j'attends vos reviews positives ou négatives. Merci de me suivre. 

_Aimer peut faire mal, aimer peut faire mal parfois  
Mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse  
Quand ça devient compliqué, tu sais que ça peut devenir compliqué parfois  
C'est la seule chose qui nous rend vivant_

 _On garde cet amour dans une photographie  
On crée ces souvenirs pour nous  
Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais  
Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile_

 _Donc tu peux me garder  
A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué  
Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent  
Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison_

 _Aimer peut guérir, aimer peut réparer ton âme  
Et c'est la seule chose que je connaisse  
Je te jure que ça deviendra plus facile, rappelle-toi de ça avec chaque partie de ton être  
Et c'est la seule chose qu'on doit emporter avec nous lorsque l'on meure_

 _On garde cet amour dans une photographie  
On crée ces souvenirs pour nous  
Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais  
Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile_

 _Donc tu peux me garder  
A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué  
Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent  
Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison  
Et si tu me blesses  
Ce n'est pas grave, bébé, seul les mots saignent  
A l'intérieur de ces pages, tu m'enlaces simplement  
Et je ne te lâcherai jamais  
Attends que je rentre à la maison  
Attends que je rentre à la maison_


	12. les bons choix

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, j'aurai voulu poser ce chapitre plus tôt mais les journées sont forts courtes et du coup j'ai manqué de temps. Mais voilà, il est là. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Daryl et je vous avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à me mettre à sa place. J'aimerai essayé de le garder aussi fidèle que son personnage dans la série et j'ai parfois des doutes sur ce que je lui fais dire ou etc...**

 **Bon assez de papotages, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ( et désolé pour le côté action, j'suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes). J'espère avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Et avant de vous laisser, je tenais à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et m'envoient pleine d'ondes positive et super motivant. Merci à Misspeggy qui grâce à elle, j'ai pu me rendre compte d'un petit soucis technique lol et à Carol Badass pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touché. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 12** **:**

Point de vue de Daryl :

Nous étions tous rassemblé dans l'église, Rick avait fait passer le mot d'une réunion aux Alexandriens dans le but de leur expliquer notre situation. Et de mettre au point un plan d'action contre Negan et ses hommes. Nous le savions, nous allions devoir tuer sans nous retourner, attaquer avant d'être attaqué.

J'étais assis sur une des banquettes, Beth se tenant juste à mes côtés debout dans l'allée. Je voyais à l'expression de son visage qu'elle était en panique, même si elle essayait de le dissimuler le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je la sentais fébrile, j'aurais voulu revoir sur son visage, l'air serein qu'elle avait alors qu'elle chantait sur la route. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la lumière qui émanait d'elle, rendant ceux qui l'entouraient plus détendu, moi y compris. Je secouai la tête pour revenir au présent, chassant l'image chantante de la jeune femme.

-Nous avons passé un marché avec la colline, expliqua mon ami. Ils sont menacés par un groupe d'hommes et nous avons proposés de les aider à s'en débarrasser. Nous avons besoin de nourriture, et ils peuvent nous en fournir, et eux ont besoin de renfort. Il y a le risque que si nous ne faisons rien, un jour ou l'autre ça sera à notre tour d'être menacé. Alors nous devons agir maintenant. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous, à une autre idée, j'vous écoute.

Beth remua sur ses jambes, visiblement nerveuse.

-Est-ce que tu es sur qu'on aura le dessus ? Demanda Morgan, en se levant.

-Oui, j'en suis certain.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas aller les trouver et simplement leur dire. Ça laisse une porte de sortie, aussi bien pour eux que pour nous. Proposa l'homme noir.

Je savais que celui-ci se refusait à tuer quiconque, trouvant toute vie précieuse. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je me faisais une joie de tuer un être humain, mais pour protéger les miens, j'étais prêt à éliminer toute menace, si infime soit-elle.

-C'est gens là ne discutent pas, ils agissent et nous devons les contrer avant qu'ils deviennent un réel danger pour nous. Annonça l'ancien chérif.

-Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. On peut les convaincre que nous sommes plus fort et que si ils combattent, nous aurons le dessus. Insista-t-il.

-Si ils savent que nous existons, nous perdons l'avantage que nous avons. Contra Rick. Bon, Morgan veut que nous les rencontrons et que nous essayons de leur parler, quelqu'un est du même avis ?

Une nouvelle fois, j'aperçus Beth s'agiter. Je me doutais que le fait de devoir tuer des gens la rendait nerveuse et probablement triste. Pour être franc, je ferais tous pour éviter de l'obliger à le faire. Mais au delà de ça, j'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose de plus fort la taraudait. J'avais cette envie à l'intérieure de moi qui me criait de lui prendre la main, mais nous étions au milieu d'autres personnes et tout ce qui se rapprochait à des gestes de complicité en public, avait le don de me refroidir aussi vite. Je n'étais pas des plus habiles pour gérer ce genre de situation. Et honnêtement, avec Beth, un simple geste devenait tout de suite une tentation beaucoup plus incontrôlable vers ce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas laisser se reproduire ce qui est arrivé ici, moi le premier. Intervint Aaron déterminé, en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Ce gars était un des plus courageux d'Alexandria, c'était grâce à lui si nous étions arrivé ici. Et en toute honnêteté, si j'avais plus ou moins réussi à me sentir comme chez moi à l'intérieur des murs, c'était en partie parce qu'il m'y avait aidé. Au fil du temps, il était devenu un ami pour moi. Ce ne serait jamais comme avec Rick, avec qui j'avais construit une vraie relation fraternelle. Mais j'avais confiance en lui et je le savais fidèle et loyal, il était réellement l'un des nôtres.

-Et si on fait fausse route ? Si on se trompe ? S'inquiéta Beth, le visage envahit par l'inquiétude.

-On va les prendre par surprise, ils ne s'y attendront pas. Rétorqua Rick.

-S'ils sont plus nombreux, s'ils ne sont pas seuls ? Insista-t-elle.

-Cet homme assis là, commença-t-il en montrant celui que nous avions ramené de la colline. Il va nous aider, il est là pour nous décrire les lieux, pour nous expliquer l'organisation du groupe que nous devons attaquer. Nous pourrons échafauder un plan construit et sûr.

Je savais que cette réponse ne la rassurait en rien mais elle n'insista pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et d'un regard j'essayai de la calmer, de la rassurer mais le stress ne quitta pas ses traits. Au diable les gens autour de nous, je posai ma main sur la sienne, posée sur le rebord de la banquette et elle me sourit. Je sentis la tension en elle se dissiper, c'était étrange, de voir que je pouvais l'aider à se détendre.

-Ok, nous ne sommes pas tous obligés de nous salir les mains mais ceux qui restent ici, devront accepter ce que nous allons faire. Reprit Rick en se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter les lieux.

Une fois le leader partit, les autres commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Je pouvais entendre dans leur voix l'inquiétude que provoquait la suite des événements. Mon regard tomba alors sur Carole qui dernièrement agissait de façon bizarre. Je la trouvais étrange, je savais que depuis notre arrivée à Alexandria, nous nous étions légèrement éloignés. Bien sur, elle avait toujours la même importance mais on se parlait un peu moins certainement du au fait que chacun de nous avait ses propres préoccupations. Soudain, je me demandai si le fait d'être toujours préoccupé par Beth et le fait de vouloir constamment ou presque, l'avoir à l'œil, juste pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arrive, si tout ça, n'avait pas fait que je m'étais écarté un peu de mon amie. Je niai cette idée en me disant que c'était certainement une coïncidence. Beth était …. je ne savais même pas vraiment ce qu'elle était mais Carole était et serait toujours mon amie. Carole releva alors la tête, remarquant que je l'observais et me sourit étrangement comme pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiet par son comportement mais elle secoua la tête dans un signe de négation pour me faire croire que tout allait bien. D'un signe discret de tête, elle montra Beth comme pour détourner mon attention, ce qui pour dire vrai, fonctionna parfaitement. J'eus alors la sensation qu'elle aussi avait remarqué l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour que toute mon attention soit redirigée sur la blonde à mes côtés. Celle-ci se tenait comme pétrifiée sur place, ne faisant aucun geste, ni aucun son, le regard perdu je ne savais trop où.

Délicatement, j'attrapai sa main pour essayer de la faire revenir à la réalité et elle tourna sa tête vers moi dans un mouvement calme. Alors, toute la peur que j'aperçus dans ses yeux bleus, habituellement si lumineux, m'inquiéta certainement plus qu'elle était vraiment sensée le faire. Cette sensation qui montait de manière incontrôlable en moi, me bouffait de l'intérieure. Je reculai un peu, lui laissant la place pour l'inciter à s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle prit place à mes côtés sans arrêter de me fixer. Elle avait toujours cette drôle de façon de me regarder, presque comme si c'était important pour elle. Sur l'instant même, je maudis cette nouvelle proximité, perdant sur le coup, le fil de mes pensées. N'arrivant plus à articuler le moindre mot, ni à réaliser une phrase cohérente. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés sur moi, attendant que je dise quelques chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demandais-je alors. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant pas exprimer ce qu'elle pensait.

-Beth, ces hommes sont mauvais. Nous devons faire quelques choses, nous en débarrasser. Voulus-je lui faire comprendre même si je savais qu'elle en était consciente.

-Je sais. Confirma-t-elle presque sans aucun sentiment. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, ce n'était pas Beth. Beth était remplie de diverses émotions, une lueur se reflétant dans ses yeux pour chacune d'elle. Lueur que je commençais à savoir identifier avec le temps, en tout cas pour la plupart d'entre elles, certaines me laissaient encore parfois perplexe. Et même si l'idée de la connaître à ce point m'inquiétait et me troublait, j'appréciais de savoir le faire. Mais à ce moment là, rien n'était visible dans ses yeux, et ça m'effrayait un peu.

-Mais, si ça se passe mal ? Osa-t-elle demandé, visiblement préoccupée.

-Notre plan sera bon, infaillible.

-Il n'existe pas de plan infaillible. Opposa-t-elle réaliste, et je savais qu'elle avait totalement raison.

-Et si je... ?

-Non, la coupais-je d'un ton plus sec et haut que j'avais prévu. Je voyais le fil de ses pensées, la façon dont ces sourcils venaient de se lever alors que l'idée germait dans sa tête ou plutôt continuait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Le calme nous entoura alors et je remarquai que nous étions plus que tous les deux dans l'église.

-Tu n'iras pas à la colline, ta place est ici avec nous. Avançais-je alors beaucoup plus doucement. Essayant de maîtriser ce qui se passait au fond de moi, même si je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était, ça devenait très perturbant. J'étais assez honnête avec moi-même pour savoir que les mots que j'aurais voulu prononcer était « tu dois rester ici avec moi » mais je n'en avais aucun droit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit quelque part sans moi, pensais-je stupidement. Le fait de la savoir aussi loin de nous et que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais pas là pour intervenir, m'insupportait. Ce n'était même pas une solution envisageable.

Son regard inquiet rencontra alors le mien, il y avait à nouveau cette petite lueur, celle que je n'arrivais pas à nommer ou plutôt que je n'osais pas nommer. A chaque fois, celle-ci m'hypnotisait, me rendant inconscient de mes gestes. Son front toucha délicatement le mien, créant une étrange bulle autour de nous. Faisant envoler, tout le reste, nous laissant juste seuls, tous les deux. La chaleur qui m'habitait était tellement agréable, tellement inconnue de moi, qu'il était facile de m'y laisser tomber entièrement. « Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille est entrain de me faire ? » Cette question ne me quittait plus. À chaque fois que je la voyais, que je croisais son regard, qu'elle me prenait la main ou qu'elle me touchait, je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner, de créer une distance mais en même temps, une force invisible me poussait toujours un peu plus près d'elle. De plus, il y avait cette peur de la perdre, ancrée si fort en moi, celle-là même qui faisait que j'étais prêt à tuer tout ceux la menaçant de près ou de loin. Alors que je me débattais avec ma débâcle de sentiments, mes yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes, comme une invitation à y goûter. Le souvenir d'un baiser échangé prit forme dans ma tête. La voyant se rapprocher pour combler le chemin qui séparaient nos bouches, je bondis d'un bond en arrière comme si son contact m'avait brûler, jurant contre cette attirance incontrôlable.

-Putain... Non, Beth, j'peux pas.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de parler, ou de faire un geste, sans même lui jeter le moindre regard, ayant peur de revenir sur ma décision, je quittai cet endroit, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide, ressentant le besoin de m'éloigner, me maudissant de ne pas savoir la sortir de ma tête. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas prendre ce genre de chemin, ça ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette voie, je n'avais aucun droit de la regarder comme je le faisais, je ne pouvais en rien la toucher comme j'avais envie de le faire, je n'aurais même pas du imaginer un instant toutes les images qui pouvaient me traverser l'esprit à son propos. Je repoussais ces idées le plus loin possible, je ne devais pas me laisser aller ainsi. Ce genre de relation n'avait jamais été pour des personnes comme moi, je n'étais pas fait pour tout ça. En réalité, avant le tournant du monde, j'étais le genre de type à entrer dans un bar, ramasser la première fille et lui faire passer un bon moment, et encore... Une chose était sur, c'était sans histoire, sans lien, sans sentiment. Beth était le genre de femme à mériter tout l'inverse, un homme stable, droit, bon pour elle. Un homme qui pouvait lui donner autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait en donner et plus encore. Elle méritait tant de chose, elle méritait une protection sur, chose sur laquelle j'avais lamentablement échoué, pensais-je amèrement me souvenant de ses enlèvements et de tout ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué. Elle n'aurait jamais du vivre tout ça, et pourtant elle l'avait fait, à cause de ma négligence. Je repoussai l'idée que si la balle de Dawn l'avait touché plus lourdement, elle n'aurait même pas été ici. Cette constatation provoquait en moi, un boule de colère que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à maîtriser. J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour taper dans n'importe qui.

J'étais noyé dans mes pensées, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'observer. Essayant de trouver d'où venait cette sensation, j'aperçus Carole. Avec elle, les choses avaient été plutôt facile, malgré mes accès de colères devant lesquels, elle avait gardé le silence. Je m'en voulais encore de la façon dont je lui avais crié dessus, la pauvre ne méritait pas ça. Mais mes crises ne nous avaient pas empêché de lier un vrai lien d'amitié, autant Rick était devenu comme un frère, autant elle avait semblé prendre la place de la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Parfois son côté maternel prenait même le dessus. J'étais étonné par la confiance qu'elle avait semblé m'accorder très rapidement. Pourtant, je savais que dés les premiers mois, j'avais failli à cette confiance. Je lui avais promis de lui ramener ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, sa fille, Sofia et j'avais échoué. Encore aujourd'hui, le remord serrait mon cœur à chaque pensée que j'avais pour l'enfant. Mais Carole ne m'en avait jamais voulu, elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

-Hé poussin. Drôle de tête. Me sonda-t-elle en utilisant ce stupide surnom, je ne pris même pas la peine de relever.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Voulus-je savoir. J'avais remarqué sa façon d'agir depuis l'invasion qu'avait subi Alexandria, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se refermait sur elle, elle se concentrait sur Juddith et prenait soin de nous, vérifiant Maggie pour s'assurer que sa grossesse se passait bien. Elle était étrange, bien sur je savais qu'elle devait être attristée par la mort de Sam, le petit garçon avait eu tendance à la suivre partout. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre son changement de comportement sur ce fait.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit-elle après une certaine hésitation.

Sa réponse me surprit, j'avais connu la femme plus déterminé, plus sur d'elle. Comme au terminus, où elle n'avait pas hésité à tout faire péter pour nous sauver.

-Tu n'as pas vu le regard de ces hommes. Commençais-je pour argumenter notre choix. Dans ma tête, les regards de ces types flottaient, je ne pouvais enlever l'image de Beth entre les mains du motard. Sans aucun contrôle, mes poings se serrèrent.

-Ils sont sadiques, de vrais connards. Crachais-je soudainement en colère.

-Ils ne sont certainement pas tous pareil, il y a peut-être des innocents. Me contredit-elle, soutenant mon regard.

-Je ne laisserai pas les choses se reproduire. Nous avons laissé le gouverneur nous trouver, au lieu de le traquer. Et regarde ce qui c'est passé. Pareil pour les Wolves, ils nous ont attaqué. Cette fois, c'est nous qui allons les trouver. Expliquais-je, énervé devant tous ces souvenirs désastreux, sachant que si nous avions agis, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer avec ce regard qui avait l'air de voir à travers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton doux.

La colère en moi se dissipa mais je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je ne voulais pas m'avancer sur un sujet comme celui qui me perturbait. Dans ma tête un visage familier entouré de cheveux blonds apparut. Je fermai les yeux, deux secondes comme pour mieux apprécier la vision. Je savais que je devais chasser cette image mais « comment ? » était toute la question.

-C'est Beth ? Insista mon amie en absence de réponse. En voyant la surprise sur ma figure, elle sourit apparemment amusée.

-N'ait pas peur de ce qu'elle peut t'apporter. Continua-t-elle. J'eus l'espace d'un instant, envie de lui dire que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir, que rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Alors qu'au fond de moi, je pensais tout l'inverse. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à cette femme, ça n'aurait pas été juste, alors je restai silencieux.

-Elle a besoin de toi... M'avoua-t-elle en se levant, comprenant que je n'étais pas disposé à en parler. Elle mit sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste infiniment tendre, qui dans un sens me faisait me sentir petit garçon.

-Et toi, tu as besoin d'elle. Clôtura-t-elle d'un ton plein de sagesse, avant de se détourner.

Elle ne saurait jamais que sa dernière phrase fit écho en moi pendant des jours après ça, provoquant un drôle de sentiment, rempli d'interrogations. Jamais je n'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais pu compter sur personne. Merle avait été le seul à avoir compter pour moi, nous avions été tous les deux tellement longtemps. Dans un monde merdique avant même que tout tourne. Mais cette phrase flottait en moi comme la découverte d'une nouvelle réalité. « Pff n'importe quoi » soupirais-je en écartant cette stupide idée. De toute façon,« Personne n'avait besoin d'un Dixon dans sa vie, ils sont juste bon à apporter drame et douleur à ceux qui les entoure » eus-je alors envie de lui crier. Mais je la regardai s'éloigner.

Le soir venu, nous nous retrouvâmes avec Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Jésus et Beth pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Le gars de la colline nous informait de tous les détails dont il pouvait se rappeler, essayant de décrire au mieux le lieu à attaquer. Nous savions que nous devions les prendre par surprise, lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins, c'est-à-dire la nuit, lorsque tous dormiraient. L'idée de tuer des gens dans leur sommeil n'était pas des plus réjouissante mais nous étions conscient que c'était le meilleur moyen d'agir et d'éviter une catastrophe. Nous devions éviter de nous faire à nouveau avoir et d'une nouvelle fois tout perdre, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque. Je ne voulais pas que les gens qui étaient autour de moi meurent, je n'étais pas prêt à perdre quelqu'un de ma famille, pas encore. Inconsciemment, mon regard se posa sur Beth, appuyée contre un mur, écoutant attentivement. Ses yeux rempli d'inquiétude mais sous celle-ci j'aperçus la lueur de la détermination. Elle était tellement différente de la Beth de la prison, elle avait tellement changé, oh je supposai que nous l'avions tous fait mais elle … Elle était une femme. J'avalai ma salive à cette simple pensée « _et toi tu as besoin d'elle_ » souffla la voix de Carole dans ma tête. Je secouai celle-ci pour la chasser, revenant à Rick.

-Ils veulent la tête de Grégory ? Exposa celui-ci.

-Oui mais... répondit le mec face à lui, d'un coup mal à l'aise.

-Nous leur apporterons la tête de Grégory. Déclara l'ancien chérif, sans un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je vis alors Beth déglutir difficilement devant cet aveu.

-Rick... commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée par le choc, mais notre ami lui sourit de manière rassurante, un peu amusé par sa réaction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Beth, nous n'allons pas lui arracher la tête. Il suffira de trouver un rôdeur qui lui ressemble et de faire passer sa tête pour celle de Grégory. Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Est-ce que vous êtes tous d'accord avec ceci ?

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, nous n'avions aucune raison d'être contre, nous avions passé un marché et nous devions l'honorer. Nous ne pouvions plus reculer. J'aperçus la jeune blonde se faufiler discrètement vers l'extérieure. Je m'assurai que Rick avait bien terminer, voulant être certain de ne rien manquer et d'être au point pour le lendemain. La discussion terminée, je pris la direction de la sortie, déterminé à avoir une discussion et mettre les points sur les « I ». Mais arrivé sous le porche, la confiance que j'avais, se dissipa quelques peu, face à la fragilité de la jeune femme assise à mène le sol, sur les marches, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

-ça serait mieux si tu ne venais pas demain. M'exprimais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Surprise, elle tourna son regard colérique sur moi, étonnement elle avait tendance à ressembler à Maggie lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

-Mieux pour qui ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour toi ou pour moi ? Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller sans moi.

-Nous n'allons pas nous amusez Beth ! Nous allons pour tuer ! M'énervais-je alors sans vraiment le vouloir. Je savais qu'elle était au courant de tous ça et tous ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle ne se salisse pas les mains. Comme si dans un sens, je voulais la garder aussi blanche que possible, même si c'était insensé.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Cria-t-elle, oubliant de contenir sa fureur. Que crois-tu Dixon, que j'ai peur de tuer ?

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre, ou en tout cas aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je savais qu'elle était capable de le faire, mais je savais aussi qu'elle le regretterait. Et je voulais juste …. la protéger , en tout cas essayer. Mais je restai silencieux, espérant qu'elle se calmerait toute seule.

-Bien sur, maintenant tu ne dis plus rien, comme toujours.

-Arrête Beth. Soupirais-je mal à l'aise.

-Je vais te dire un truc Dixon, demain je viendrai avec vous, car non, je n'ai pas peur de tuer, j'ai juste peur des conséquences que cela va induire. Mais pour eux, dit-elle en montrant la maison, ou plutôt les personnes à l'intérieure. Pour ma famille, je suis prête à les subir. Finit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, probablement pour essayer de se calmer, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, j'aperçus cette petite lueur à l'intérieure. Plus celle de la colère comme quelques instants au par avant, non, cette lueur que je n'avais pas encore réussi à définir. Celle-là même qui me tétanisait et m'attirait indéniablement. Et je me rappelai alors ce que j'étais venu faire, il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, juste temps de m'éloigner. Mais elle parla la première, me prenant de court.

-Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais arrêter d'avoir peur. Annonça-t-elle beaucoup plus calmement.

Un frisson traversa l'entièreté de mon corps, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il signifiait, peut-être l'appréhension, ou un peu de tristesse ou juste la peur. Mentalement je rigolai de moi-même, Merle aurait certainement eu une dizaine de railleries à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais aller jusqu'au bout. Pour son bien à elle, il était bon pour personne de traîner avec un Dixon et encore moins pour elle. Voulus-je me convaincre.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir ailleurs ce soir. Claquais-je alors d'un ton froid et rude. Et la lueur présente dans ses yeux, s'éteignit automatiquement, me rendant d'un coup aussi raide qu'un mort. Tout mon corps se crispa, luttant contre l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Mais j'essayai de me persuader que c'était mieux maintenant que d'ici quelques temps, car avec moi au près d'elle, elle ne pouvait que souffrir tôt ou tard.

-Tu plaisante ? Son regard me glaça le sang, j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire « oui » juste pour rallumer l'étincelle au fond de ses pupilles mais ma décision était prise et je repoussai la culpabilité qui m'enserrait le cœur.

-Tout ça ! C'est pas possible Beth. Tu ne peux rien attendre de moi. Ça n'existera jamais.

Les paroles sonnaient horriblement fausses à mes propres oreilles et pourtant j'étais sur d'agir comme il le fallait pour elle. Elle se leva, droite comme un I, ses yeux remplis d'eaux mais ne débordant pas, ne voulant pas laisser une larme couler. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me rapprocher d'elle, la retenir et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. La vérité était tellement difficile à cerner, je n'étais plus capable d'être logique. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre des mots sur ce que cette fille me faisait ressentir mais je ne pouvais pas m'y laisser prendre. C'était un terrain trop dangereux. Je savais que si je changeais d'avis, que si je l'amenais là haut avec moi, alors je ne répondrais plus de rien. Le mieux était qu'on ne se retrouve plus dans la même chambre et encore moins dans le même lit. J'étais assez réaliste pour savoir que je ne pouvais rien apporter à une femme telle que Beth, sauf de la douleur. Elle devait trouver son bonheur ailleurs aussi loin possible de moi.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers la maison d'à côté mais elle se retourna dans ma direction, me fixant, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais au dernier moment, se ravisa. La colère qui l'avait envahit quelques minutes plus tôt, avait fait place à un chagrin, duquel je me savais coupable. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'au moment où elle eut disparu à l'intérieur. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment précis, c'était de hurler et de frapper autant que possible. J'essayai de chasser mon état d'esprit en secouant la tête. Je voulais croire que je venais prendre la bonne décision, que j'avais agi correctement, que j'avais adopté le bon comportement. Mais je ne pouvais nier toutes les parties de moi qui criaient l'inverse.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière mon dos, laissant sortir Glenn, Maggie et Rick. Ils me regardaient tous d'un air étonné, et rempli de curiosité, attendant une explication qui, ils le savaient, ne viendrait pas.

-Où est Beth ? S'informa Maggie, je n'étais pas assez idiot pour croire qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu nos éclats de voix. Et à la façon dont Maggie m'observait je pouvais dire qu'elle contenait elle-même sa propre rage, se forçant à rester en dehors de tout ça.

-Chez vous. Répondis-je simplement d'un air distant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée mais Glenn la tira par le bras, lui fit « non » de la tête et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux alors que la jeune femme rouspétait lourdement contre son mari. Je me retrouvai seul avec mon meilleur ami. Je souris face à cette réalité, repensant à notre première rencontre quelques années plus tôt.

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il, surpris, en s'installant sur la marche.

-Oh, je repensais juste au flingue que tu avais pointé sous mon nez la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

Alors qu'il se repassait le moment dans son esprit, mon ami sourit également.

-Pour ma défense, t'étais légèrement agité. Me nargua-t-il, amusé. On en a fait du chemin depuis, on en a traversé des épreuves... ensemble. Soupira-t-il légèrement.

Je ne dis rien, me rappelant les grandes lignes de notre voyage dans le nouveau monde. Voyant tous les visages aujourd'hui disparus, tous ceux à qui nous n'avions pas su éviter la mort. Cet homme assis à mes côtés, était certainement un des plus courageux que je connaissais, il avait perdu énormément, comme nous tous, mais il avait toujours essayé de nous guider du mieux possible, remontant la pente alors qu'il avait probablement touché le fond. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, et un immense respect.

-A cette époque là, je ne savais pas encore que tu deviendrais mon frère. M'avoua-t-il alors.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me le disait, la première remontant à l'attaque avec le groupe de Joe et à cet époque, ça m'avait coupé le souffle. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait mis Rick sur mon chemin, mais j'en étais reconnaissant. Aujourd'hui, il était aussi mon frère, sans l'ombre d'un doute, peut-être plus que Merle ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsque ce dernier était mort, j'avais cru perdre une partie de moi, je n'avais jamais eu que lui. Mais Rick m'avait apporter tellement chose en l'espace de quelques mois, que je m'étais rendu compte, que la perte que je ressentirais si jamais le pire devait lui arriver, serait terriblement plus douloureuse.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que la fin du monde m'apporterait une vraie famille. Souris-je alors, voulant partager une partie de ce que je ressentais.

Le silence tomba alors et je me permis un coup d'œil à la maison voisine, réfléchissant à ce qui devait se passer à l'intérieure, imaginant Maggie s'agiter autour de sa sœur. Je me rendis compte alors que j'allais dormir seul pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

-Tu t'es pris la tête avec Beth ? Interrogea Rick, ayant suivis mon regard. Je soupirai de frustration, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de cette histoire. De toute façon , je ne savais même pas quoi dire, ce genre de discussion je les laissais pour les autres.

-Tu crois que ça ira demain ? Détourna-t-il la conversation, devant mon manque de répliques.

-Ton plan est solide, ça devrait le faire. On a pas vraiment le choix, précisais-je.

-Et Beth ? Reprit-il, il était vraiment décidé à me parler d'elle.

-Elle ferait mieux de ne pas venir. Soupirais-je lourdement. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça. Continuais-je dévoilant ainsi ma contrariété.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne devrait. Ajusta simplement mon ami.

Il avait raison, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui et encore plus comme moi, ça semblait presque normal. La vie m'avait déjà tâché de tellement de méfaits que un de plus ne ferait pas une grande différence. Mais pour une personne comme Beth qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfant, l'idée me révoltait, et encore une fois j'eus l'impression que je devais la garder la plus pur possible. Je voulais éviter que ce monde la salisse comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Avoir du sang sur les mains, ce n'était bon pour personne et encore moins pour elle.

-Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de venir. Me certifia-t-il, comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant.

-Têtue comme une Greene. Soufflais-je alors.

-C'est pas pire qu'un Dixon. Sourit l'ancien chérif, m'arrachant un sourire.

-Hé de frère à frère... Ne la rejette pas. Tu sais, demain, tout ça ne sera peut-être plus là. Hésita-t-il à dire, me connaissant assez pour savoir qu'un tel sujet, n'était pas dans ma spécialité.

Décidément, c'était la journée d'abord Carole, maintenant Rick, et avec franchisse, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était fuir ces discussions, refouler les sensations présentes au fond de moi.

-J'suis pas comme toi. Finis-je par dire, malgré moi, m'étonnant autant que lui. Si je ne pouvais pas en parler avec lui, je ne le ferais jamais, alors je continuai.

-Michonne et toi, c'est bien. Mais ces truc là, c'est pas pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais.

Il m'étudia un moment, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou pas, il passa lentement ses doigts sur son menton semblant réfléchir.

-Ne fuis pas le bonheur... C'est ce qui nous fera tenir dans ce monde de merde... Alors si il se présente à toi, saisi-le et ne le lâche pas. Me conseilla-t-il honnêtement. Mais dans ma tête le bonheur et Daryl Dixon étaient deux choses bien séparées comme si ils ne devaient jamais se rencontrer.

-Allez on a besoin de repos. Finit-il en se levant, il tapa un main sur mon épaule et me salua.

« Putain » Jurais-je pour la énième fois. J'étais allongé dans mon lit et j'essayais désespérément de trouver le sommeil qui apparemment me fuyait le plus possible. Cette fille me hantait, son visage, son odeur, ses sourires, sa peau, sa voix. Dés que je fermais les yeux des images d'elle m'envahissait la tête, la revoyant avec la petite dure à cuire dans ses bras, souriant à une blague, me narguant avec ses « Mr Dixon ».

Cette journée après la chute de la prison tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Il y avait cette cabane où elle avait absolument voulu boire, je souris devant sa ténacité à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce jeu stupide qui finalement avait mal tourné. J'avais hurlé sur elle, l'accablant de mes propres misères, alors que j'étais juste énervé contre moi. Elle n'avait pas reculé devant mes cris, elle y avait répondu avec ferveur, me tenant tête. Alors que j'avais agi comme un vrai connard, elle m'avait juste serré dans ses bras, voulant faire sortir tous ce que j'avais en moi, tous les remords présents dans ma tête. J'avais senti ses petits bras s'entourer autour de ma taille, sa tête collée contre mon dos et une onde de chaleur avait alors traversé tout mon être.

Je la revis le soir même, à la lueur de la lune, ses sourires, sa douceur, ses espoirs, à ce moment là, elle avait allumé un petit quelque chose en moi. Et sans en connaître la raison, j'm'étais livré à elle, comme à personne. Alors que je lui avais expliqué que je n'étais rien avant le tournant, elle n'avait vu que le positive. Elle avait voulu me rassurer et en l'écoutant ce soir là, j'm'étais juré que je laisserai rien lui arriver, que je la protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, pour qu'elle garde cette lumière au fond d'elle, cet espoir. Mais à cet époque, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'aurai du la protéger de moi, je n'avais pas osé imaginer que les choses évolueraient comme ça. Comme quoi au juste ? Mais dans ma tête, ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont répondu. Et encore une fois, sa voix retentit en moi, la revoyant chanter dans le camping car, observée de tous. Sa cuisse sous ma main provoquait un effet unique sur moi, autant que sa voix m'envoyait des milliers de frissons.

 _«Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive »_

 _«_ _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know »_

Encore maintenant, j'en tremblais, elle était juste tellement lumineuse, je n'étais pas vraiment sur que l'amour pouvait guérir, j'avais juste la certitude que ça apporterait encore plus de souffrance. Mais dans sa voix, ça sonnait tellement vrai, qu'on avait presque envie d'y croire.

« _You won't ever be alone And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby,Wait for me to come home »_

Depuis qu'elle avait chanté, je ne cessais de l'entendre, ressentant la même émotions que lors du trajet, je souris en pensant à ces paroles, elle était rentré à la maison. Avec nous, avec moi. Le lit semblait horriblement vide. Comme quoi au juste ? Me posais encore une fois la question, retrouvant ma pensé initiale. Ses yeux qui à nouveau me répondirent. « C'est la fille d'Hershel » « la petite fille d'Hershel » me répétais-je encore et encore.

Jusqu'au moment où j'entendis la porte grincer. Son odeur arriva directement dans mes narines, confirmant l'identité de la personne, même si je n'avais pas réellement de doute la dessus. Je m'autorisais un sourire tout en ne faisant aucun mouvement, voulant lui faire croire que je dormais. J'entendis ses petits pieds parcourir l'espace entre la porte et le lit. Je la sentis se mettre dans le lit, essayant de minimiser ses gestes. Elle resta de son côté, gardant une certaine distance. Je dus me forcer pour ne pas me retourner ou simplement glisser ma jambe contre la sienne pour créer un contact.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Dit-elle alors, me faisant sourire, même si j'avouai que ça me troublait de savoir qu'elle était capable de le réaliser. Hésitant encore, je me retournai doucement pour découvrir son visage à quelques centimètre du mien, couché sur son coussin, me regardant. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'aperçus la lueur de tristesse à l'arrière de ses cils.

-Daryl... murmura-t-elle, faisant par ce simple son, hérisser les poils de ma nuque. Je ne peux plus être sans toi. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est ce que tu crois petite fille. Contrais-je d'un ton aussi doux que possible m'étonnant moi-même.

Le silence s'installa alors quelques instants, alors que nos regards restèrent figés l'un à l'autre, ma remerciant silencieusement d'être venu me rejoindre. Me rendant compte à quelle point, le vide sans elle était immense.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Avança-t-elle une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. J'avalai difficilement ma salive devant l'expression de son visage.

-Je sais. Répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence, avec une voix plus rauque que je l'aurai cru. Oh oui, je l'avais compris. Après tout, je dormais avec elle depuis pas mal de temps et je savais que mon corps avait bien réalisé que ce n'était plus une gamine. A ce moment, il m'aurait été si facile de céder à mes pulsions mais je n'en avais pas le droit. « c'est la fille d'Hershel » répétais cette petite voix dans ma tête. Je n'aurais certainement jamais imaginer me retrouver un jour dans un lit avec une fille plus que magnifique, sans pour autant pouvoir la toucher. Malgré ma frustration devant l'interdit, je souris devant cette pensée, cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Beth.

-J'suis désolé. M'excusais-je alors, ce qui n'était pas une habitude chez moi. Je suis un con.

-Sur ce point Mr Dixon, je ne vais pas vous démentir. Sourit-elle narquoise.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha discrètement, et dans un geste automatique, je me mis sur le dos, la laissant mettre sa tête sur mon torse, écoutant les battements de mon cœur qui à cet instant précis, battait comme jamais. C'était presque naturel, et surtout apaisant. Je la sentis s'endormir quasi instantanément et comme les nuits précédentes, elle vint installer ses jambes entre les miennes, se serrant le plus possible contre moi. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, ma main trouva place dans son dos en dessous de son t-shirt, rentrant en contact direct avec sa peau. La chaleur maintenant quotidienne, remonta en moi et même si je savais qu'en temps qu'homme mon corps réagissait, je savais aussi que je serais levé avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. « Je ne peux plus être sans toi » résonna sa voix dans mon esprit et la voix de Carole fit écho à la sienne « et toi, tu as besoin d'elle » et je réalisai alors à quel point ces paroles reflétaient la réalité. C'était moi qui avait besoin d'elle, certainement plus qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Ce fut sur cette pensée que les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent.

Nous étions au milieu d'une route, lieu de rassemblement pour nous retrouver après avoir effectué notre mission. Ni trop près, ni trop loin de l'endroit à attaquer.

Rick dispatcha tous le monde, s'assurant que chacun sache ce qu'il avait à faire, expliquant à nouveau les différents points.

J'étais assis sur le capot de la voiture, écoutant et réfléchissant. Beth était positionnée à côté du véhicule, à ma hauteur, attentive et concentrée mais surtout déterminée. Les souvenirs de ce matin, me fit légèrement sourire.

 _C'était la première fois que j'avais eu si dure à sortir de mon lit, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Mais son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine avait réveillé en moi, un instinct que je préférais garder endormi le plus possible. Du coup, je m'étais détaché en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, voulant calmer mon excitation avant tout. J'étais à peine assis sur le bord du lit qu'elle m'avait déjà salué, me faisant jurer intérieurement._

 _-Hé ! lança-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée._

 _-Salut ! Répondis-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner, pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de mon trouble. Avec précipitation, je ramassai mon jean's à mes pieds pour l'enfiler le plus rapidement possible. Comme tous les matins, je pouvais sentir son regard persistant sur moi, je mis mon t-shirt et me tournai enfin vers elle, silencieusement. Elle se tenait assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux entouraient naturellement son visage, donnant une vision angélique. Ses yeux bleus ayant la profondeur de l'océan, sa douceur de son teint pâle légèrement rosé. Je n'étais pas sur qu'il puisse exister quelque part une vision plus belle que celle que j'avais devant les yeux._

 _-Tu es sur que tu veux venir ? Eus-je la force d'articuler, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle reste ici. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, se leva, se dirigea vers le meuble où quelques jours au par avant, elle avait disposé quelques vêtements à elle._

 _-J'vais me préparer, je te rejoins dans la cuisine. Me répondit-elle simplement, provoquant un soupir de résignation en moi._

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore, en pensant à la tête que Rick avait fait en la voyant descendre les escaliers. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé était pleine d'insinuations que j'avais juste nié d'un signe de tête. Je ne voulais pas que les autres imaginent, ce qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me concentrer sur ce qui devait être fait, j'attrapai doucement le bras de Beth et descendis du capot. Rick s'approcha de nous et elle prit la parole, nous surprenant tous les deux.

-Rick, nous pouvons encore changer d'avis.

Voyant que j'allais prendre la parole, elle me coupa d'un geste sec et autoritaire.

-J'peux convaincre Grégory de revenir à notre marché initial, il n'est pas trop tard. Je ne suis pas certaine que tuer ces gens soit la meilleure solution. Compléta-t-elle.

Mon ami s'intéressait à ce qu'elle disait, il l'écoutait patiemment alors que tous ce qu'il aurait du faire, c'était de balayé sa proposition d'un revers de la main. le silence me rendit quelques peu nerveux.

-Trop tard Beth, et puis aucun d'entre nous ne veut que tu reste à la colline.

Il s'autorisa un regard vers moi et murmura un truc à son oreille que je ne sus distinguer. Mais elle sourit largement et rougit suite à sa révélation.

-Tu verras tout ce passera bien, finit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Devant leur échange, mes sourcils se froncèrent de curiosité. Mais j'étais reconnaissant que mon ami, était du même avis que moi. Elle soupira, secoua la tête d'un air las avant de déclarer.

-Vous êtes tous si têtu.

Sa déclaration nous arracha un sourire et Rick se détourna de nous.

-Pas plus que toi. M'amusais-je un peu, voulant l'apaiser du mieux possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, l'air de rien.

-ça, c'est un secret. Me nargua-t-elle tout sourire, la rendant incroyablement éblouissante. Une moue amusée s'installa alors sur mon visage, en l'observant évoluer parmi les autres, me demandant ce que notre ami avait pu lui dire pour la rendre si rayonnante.

Heath et Glenn revinrent avec plusieurs têtes de mordeurs pour que Rick puisse déterminé laquelle ressemblait le plus à Grégory. Même si j'devais admettre que c'était quelque peu morbide, je savais que c'était un bon plan et que ça pouvait marcher. Nous étions tous prêt pour ce qui nous attendait et je savais qu'ensemble on y arriverait.

Carole et Maggie devaient rester près des véhicules, prêt à fuir dés notre retour. Les autres et moi-même, nous devions aller à l'attaque. Mais avant, je voulais juste essayer encore une fois de la convaincre, c'était plus fort que moi, je me tournai vers Beth l'observant quelques secondes entrain de vérifier ses armes.

-Reste ici avec Carole et Maggie.

Elle ne dit rien mais son regard s'exprimait pour elle, elle nia de la tête.

-Beth, s'il te plait. Essayais-je de l'amadouer, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. Mais si ça pouvait la faire changer d'avis alors je pouvais essayer. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et je remarquai un sourire d'amusement devant le ton faussement suppliant que je venais d'utiliser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, cherchant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Ecoute, Dixon. Commença-t-elle foncièrement. Cette fois, si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi. C'était sans appel, et elle savait que je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres aller seul dans ce merdier. Quoi que je fasse, elle serait des nôtres dans cette mission. Les autres nous observaient d'un air légèrement amusé par la façon dont elle m'avait parler. Mais pour être franc, à ce moment là je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était que quoiqu'il m'en coûte je devrais la garder en vie. D'un pas déterminé, Beth et moi partirent avec Michonne et Rick.

Plan d'action : le but était d'être rapide, précis et surtout silencieux. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous devions nous infiltrer à l'intérieure, tuer ceux présents et trouver l'armurerie le plus vite possible.

Première étape : échanger la tête de Grégory contre le type de la colline qu'on était venu délivrer. Si ça fonctionnait comme prévu, nous pourrions alors sans problème nous débarrasser des deux gars en garde. Et la russe fonctionna, ils acceptèrent de rendre l'otage. Profitant que l'un deux partait le récupéré, j'écorchai celui qui resta, enfonçai mon poignard dans sa tête pour éviter qu'il tourne. J'appelai alors les autres d'un signe pour débarrasser le lieu. Nous embarquâmes le corps pour le dissimuler, le type de la colline se replaça l'air de rien, attendant qu'on lui rendre son ami. J'aperçus le regard de Beth, légèrement agité mais je devais me concentrer. Lorsque le deuxième type revint avec l'otage, Michonne le tua à l'aide de son katana alors qu'on s'occupait de mettre l'otage en sécurité. Et l'entrée était à nous.

Deuxième étape : Éliminer tout ceux présents sans exceptions, sans état d'âme pendant qu'ils dormaient. Je n'avais qu'une seule crainte, que tout parte mal et nous échappe. Pour éviter le pire, nous devions en aucun cas laisser un de nos opposants nous apercevoir. Je me permis un regard à Beth qui se tenait arme levée, entre Rick et moi, m'assurant de l'entourer tout le temps. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Michonne et l'ancien shérif prit la première porte, tandis que je me dirigeai avec Beth sur la seconde. Notre objectif, trouver l'armurerie le plus rapidement possible.

Dans l'une des pièces que nous ouvrîmes, il y avait deux personnes endormies, nous savions ce que nous devions faire, les consignes étaient claires. Beth franchit le seuil de porte alors que je m'assurai que tout était en ordre, surveillant les alentours. Je refermai la porte, évitant de faire le moindre bruits, je pris mon couteau et sans hésiter je me dirigeai vers l'un des deux hommes et d'un coup net, j'enfonçai ma lame dans son crâne, soufflant péniblement. Je pivotai sur moi et je découvris Beth au dessus de l'autre gars, les mains tremblantes, ses yeux observaient quelques choses sur le mur. Alors que je découvrais les photos épinglées, j'eus un haut de cœur et de la bille remonta dans ma bouche. Des portraits de corps mis en bouilli décorait le béton, reflet d'une mort plus que violente. Revenant à nos obligations, je mis ma main sur celle de Beth pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en chargeais, mais toujours parfaitement silencieuse, elle dodelina de la tête. Elle leva son arme blanche et d'un air sombre, que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage, elle l'enfonça dans la boite crânienne du type endormi. Elle déglutit difficilement, me fixa deux secondes et me fit signe de continuer. Sans savoir pourquoi, une étrange fierté m'habitait alors que je la voyais si forte et courageuse.

En sortant du dortoir, nous croisâmes Glenn et Heath et nous passâmes devant Abraham et Sacha. L'idée que chacun donnait le meilleur de soi était assez rassurante. Je me tenais derrière Beth, m'assurant de la garder le plus proche possible, nos armes en main prêt à toute éventualité. Encore une fois, je fus étonné par sa détermination et son obstination, elle cachait de mieux en mieux ses émotions, et à ce moment là, aucune ne transparaissait sur son visage. Nous avancions à petit pas, gardant un calme olympique. Je me mis alors dos à elle, surveillant nos arrières, la suite se passa très vite.

-merde ! Jura la jeune femme derrière moi, je me retournai aussi rapidement que mon corps me le permettait et découvrit un type face à elle avec une brosse à dent en bouche. Celle-ci le regarda horrifiée alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il essaya de se retourner, fit un geste avec son bras et avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quelque ce soit, Beth releva son poignard et enfonça celui-ci dans la nuque de l'ennemi, la lame vers le haut en direction de sa tête. Le corps chuta lourdement et en tombant il s'écrasa sur l'alarme qu'il avait voulu déclencher avant de se faire poignarder et elle se mit automatiquement en route. Je pris Beth par les épaules, la forçant à pivoter vers moi.

-On y va, cours, ne te retourne pas et tire. Reste près de moi. Ordonnais-je d'une voix forte, repoussant la panique qui s'injectait dans les veines. Suite au bruit strident, des hommes armés sortirent de partout, les tirs fusaient par ci par là. Je me déplaçai le plus vite possible, essayant de trouver un chemin pour nous sortir de cet enfer. Je tuai un type face à moi, puis un deuxième qui s'était glissé entre Beth et moi, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse en moi, me servant de l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps. L'éclat présent dans les yeux de la femme devant moi, était quelque chose de nouveau, je ne l'avais encore jamais remarquer. Une Beth détachée, prête à tout, acharnée sur ce qu'elle faisait, continuant d'avancer, ignorant certainement la peur qui devait l'habiter. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement angoissant à la voir agir ainsi et en même temps de tellement rassurant, la sentant capable de tout.

Un grand homme surgit de l'arrière d'une porte sur notre gauche, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Elle me regarda alors et légèrement je la poussai pour qu'elle prenne de la vitesse, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent fixant un point au delà de moi. En un clin d'œil, elle leva son flingue et une balle passa à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentis alors une lame froide effleurer mon bras, provoquant une coupure superficielle. J'aperçus l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre s'effondrer à mes pieds. Si elle n'avait pas agi, il m'aurait eu. L'expression dans ses yeux changea, une lueur étrange, un peu hystérique passa. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, essayant de lui faire garder la tête sur les épaules, c'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Merci ! Dis-je rapidement avec un petit signe de tête, j'attrapai sa main et la tirai en direction opposé. Nous devions absolument sortir de là. Sans savoir comment, nous passions à travers les balles qui nous entouraient de partout.

Nous nous regroupâmes à Michonne, Rick, Abraham, Sacha, abattant chaque homme qui se mettaient en travers de notre chemin. C'était eux ou nous de toute façon. Tout ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un véritable carnage.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que nous trouvâmes Heith et Glenn dans l'armurerie, Jésus face à eux, deux armes braquées devant lui, ayant servi à abattre une série de gars dont les corps reposaient sur le sol.

Et enfin, le silence revint. Chacun bloquant sa respiration, sans oser relâcher la pression, retenant notre souffle comme si une bombe pouvait encore nous exploser à la tête. Leur arsenal était très bien fourni, des armes à feu en tous genre, des lances, magnum, des mitraillettes,... Prenant le temps de vérifier si nous n'avions rien oublié, si personne ne pouvait encore nous tomber dessus, redoublant d'attention pour éviter des pertes inutiles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Rick ouvrit un volet, laissant apparaître la lueur du jour maintenant levé, tous nous sortîmes sécurisé de nos armes, ne baissant pas notre garde. Nous récupérâmes le véhicule pour que Heith et Tara puissent partie en mission ravitaillement comme c'était prévu, et j'aperçus Beth serré la jeune femme dans ses bras à la suite de Glenn.

J'avais toujours mon armes levés, pointant l'horizon autour de moi, prêt à intercepter le premier signe de danger, elle vint alors me rejoindre.

-C'est fini. Signala-t-elle tremblante, certainement un mélange d'émotions et de fatigue. Doucement, sans réellement me détendre, je m'autorisai à baisser mon arme.

-ça va ? L'interrogeais-je alors, surpris par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle n'avait pas faibli, elle n'avait pas hésité, elle s'était battue comme jamais. Mais elle avait tué et je savais que ça allait la tourmenter. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à continuer à dormir sur ses deux oreilles après avoir commis ce genre de chose.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, elle prit alors mon bras et passa ses doigts sur la légère entaille infligée un peu plus tôt. Si elle n'avait pas été là, ce type aurait certainement réussi à me tuer.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui avait mis cette femme sur ma route, mais une chose est sur c'est que pour rien au monde, je le regretterai. Après la nuit qu'on venait de passer, elle était la seule lumière à éclairer les idées dans ma tête. Cette fois-ci, je ne cherchai ni à fuir, ni à me détourner, je cédai juste à l'envie de la serrer contre moi. Faisant retomber toute la pression retenue durant les dernières heures, je la pris doucement dans mes bras, embrassant du bout des lèvres son front, ayant juste besoin de son contact pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

-Merci. Murmurais-je alors à son oreille, je la vis rougir devant ma reconnaissance et elle en fut que plus touchante. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, retrouvant un peu leur éclat habituel.

Mais alors que j'étais entrain de me noyer dans son regard, un grognement bien connu retentit. Je me détachai de Beth, et mon regard balaya l'espace autour de nous, essayant de repérer la provenance du son.

-Putain de merde, fils de pute, connard ! Hurlais-je de rage, en me précipitant sur le type qui avait enfourché ma moto.

-Daryl ! Cria mon amie à ma suite, sa voix tourmentée par la peur mais je l'ignorai totalement, trop perturbé par l'apparition soudaine de mon engin qu'on m'avait enlevé quelques semaines plus tôt. Je sautai de toutes mes forces sur le gars, le faisant chuté lourdement au sol, sous moi et sans maîtriser ma rage, je l'assommai de coups.

-Où as-tu eu cette moto ? M'informais-je méchamment, envahi par le souvenir du jour où elle avait été prise.

-Daryl. Entendis-je prononcer la voix de Beth, mais je n'arrivais plus à rien contrôler, ne voyant que la colère à travers moi.

« Lâche le, connard » Résonna une voix dans la radio attaché au type. Je me stoppai net, surpris, me sentant aussitôt observé. Je me remis d'un bond sur mes pieds, cherchant du regard, le moindre signe d'une nouvelle présence.

« Lâchez vos armes, toi, là, le con avec le colt » Continua la voix, confirmant mon impression, j'avais beau regarder autour de nous, je ne percevais rien, ni personne.

« On a une Maggie et une Carole avec nous » reprit la femme dans la radio.

Mon sang se glaça et mon regard tomba sur Beth, qui était livide, un air mortifié sur le visage, suite au choc provoqué par l'annonce. Glenn se décomposa aussi tôt, secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance.

-Bordel. Murmurais-je.

Troisième étape : Récupérer les nôtres.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié écrire certain passage. Qu'avez-vous pensé des discussion avec Carole et Rick? J'espère que j'ai été assez fidèle à Daryl. Même si le chapitre termine comme l'épisode, le prochain sera différent de la série sur certains points, comme les dispositions des lieux ... Pour la suite de mon histoire, je suis encore dans le doute alors je voudrais connaitre votre avis. Est-ce que je garde Glenn en vie ou non? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, à très vite.**


	13. prête à tout

**Bonjour à tous, je tenais avant de vous laisser lire le prochain chapitre, vous remercier pour vos review, votre lecture, ceux que me rajoute en favoris ou en follower. C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que l'histoire est appréciée et suivie. Si j'écris c'est par pur plaisir, pas parce que j'y gagne quelque chose (dommage lol) mais j'apprécie de voir que certains d'entre vous sont au rendez-vous. J'ai reçu de super belles review qui m'encouragent à essayer de vous satisfaire au mieux grâce à mes idées.**

 **J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas parfaite mais je veux vraiment m'améliorer pour que la lecture soit agréable et fluide. Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne me suis pas loupée car les scènes d'actions ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité et autant dans ma tête les choses semblent correctes et bien formées autant sur papier c'est plus délicat à décrire. Enfin je vous laisse à votre lecture et encore une fois je vous remercie pour tout.**

 **Chapitre 13** **:**

point de vue de Beth :

Nous étions tous immobile, debout autour de ce type que Daryl venait de fracasser sans ménagement. Le choc se lisait sur tous les visages, la voix qui avait retenti, résonnait encore dans ma tête. J'étais en panique totale alors que la réalisation de ce que ça voulait dire, faisait son chemin dans mon esprit.

Maggie et Carole ! Ils avaient Maggie et Carole. Un froid glaciale envahit mon corps en même temps que la colère me traversait des pieds à la tête.

A mes côtés, j'aperçus Glenn complètement décomposé, le teint livide. J'entendais Rick essayer de passer un marché avec l'autre groupe, ce qui ne fut pas très fructueux. Nous devions attendre de leur nouvelle, nous étions à leur merci, en tout cas ma sœur et Carole l'étaient et nous ne pouvions qu'attendre... Et je me le refusais, nous devions les récupérer et au plus vite. Nous ne pouvions pas rester là à rien faire, sans savoir ce qu'elles subissaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'inquiéta Glenn, sa voix tremblant de peur, ses yeux cherchant une solution miracle sur chacun de nos visages.

-On va les récupérer, nous devons aller les chercher. Avançais-je avec détermination en devançant Rick.

-Je suis d'accord Beth, commença doucement notre leader, plus pour me calmer qu'autre chose. Mais nous devons attendre leur réponse...

-On n'attend rien du tout. Le coupais-je alors nerveusement. On les trouve, on les tue et on les récupère.

-Beth... reprit l'ancien chérif d'un ton apaisant, ou en tout cas qui devait avoir cet effet.

-C'est simple Rick, Nous devons les trouver, et on fait ce qu'on a à faire. Ma sœur et Carole sont avec eux et nous ne savons pas de quoi ils sont capables, nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils les tuent.

J'avais conscience d'être un peu hystérique mais je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes émotions, peut-être que la fatigue ne jouait pas en ma faveur, en plus de la peur, je devenais cinglée. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne et l'enserrer avec douceur. Je n'eus pas besoins de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

-Beth, il nous faut un plan. Expliqua Daryl en me fixant.

-Nous avons un plan ! Insistais-je presque en criant, je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. On leur rend ce type, et on récupère les nôtres, comme tu l'as dit.

Rick passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais je savais que chaque seconde comptait. L'angoisse d'un échange qui puisse mal tourner trottait dans ma tête au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital avec Dawn. Mais je repoussai cette idée, les choses se passeraient bien , elles le devaient.

Notre chef nous fit un signe pour qu'on s'éloigne du prisonnier, pour avoir l'opportunité de parler librement. Sacha et Abraham restèrent autour pour le surveiller, leurs armes braquées sur sa tête.

-Nous devons attendre une réponse, répéta Rick.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que l'échange ne se déroulera pas sans encombre. Clamais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ils ne nous les rendront pas aussi facilement.

Je vis à leur regard qu'ils avaient suivi le fil de mes pensées. Daryl serra ma main un peu plus fortement en signe de soutien, la mâchoire crispée au souvenir encore frais dans sa tête.

-C'est pour ça que nous devons être prudent et ne pas agir dans la précipitation, nous devons trouver une solution. Affirma l'ancien chérif.

-Le temps n'est pas vraiment un atout en notre faveur. Soupira Michonne en reflétant la réalité.

L'angoisse en moi grandit encore d'un cran, et j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir la main de Daryl dans la mienne pour me tenir à quelque chose, ayant cette impression que mes jambes pouvaient flancher d'un moment à l'autre.

-Nous devons faire quelques choses, prononçais-je de manière un peu affaiblie.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais la culpabilité m'envahir. Je savais que si nous en étions là, c'était en partie de ma faute. Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'avais eu le pré-sentiment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ce que nous avions fait. Que quelques choses d'horrible arriverait et c'était le cas. J'avais fait taire cette petite voix qui m'avait prévenu et maintenant, je me trouvais égoïste. Ils auraient dû accepter de me laisser rester à la colline, sans tuer personne, sans risquer leur vie. Si j'avais réussi à les convaincre, nous n'en serions pas là.

J'observais tous mes amis autour de moi, l'air indécis était marqué sur leurs traits. Daryl tira un peu sur ma main pour que je me rapproche et il posa l'autre main sur mon épaule. Je sentais sa chaleur réconfortante me traverser alors que nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu me perdre dans ses bras, laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Nous devions agir de manière sensée et pour garder notre esprit en état de marche, nous ne pouvions pas céder à nos émotions. Néanmoins, j'étais rassurée de le savoir si près de moi.

-Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, ni où ils se trouvent. Réfléchit Rick à haute voix.

-Nous pouvons toujours interroger ce type, j'suis pas sur qu'il parlera mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Proposa Michonne.

-J'peux peut-être essayer de les traquer. Si je remonte la piste, on peut arriver à eux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Informa Daryl.

Alors que je les écoutais, l'espoir réapparut doucement en moi. Si nous arrivions à les localiser, ça pourrait jouer à notre avantage. Je le savais nous allions tout faire pour retrouver Maggie et Carole et les sortir de là. J'étais prête à tout pour cela et j'avais une confiance aveugle en tous ceux qui m'entouraient. J'accordai un sourire à l'archer à mes côtés, reconnaissante et optimiste. C'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre la foi et de baisser les bras. Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'il me répondait par un clin d'œil.

-C'est une bonne idée, nous pouvons essayer. Accorda Rick. J'vais voir ce que j'peux tirer de ce mec , quand tu trouve un truc viens me prévenir.

Je remarquai qu'il avait dit « quand » et pas « si ». Et ça me rassura un peu plus, je savais que Rick connaissait les performances de Daryl et qu'il ne doutait jamais de ces capacités. Je le savais aussi, Daryl nous mènerait à ces personnes.

Sans attendre, l'archer s'éloigna du groupe pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, je le suivis, ne voulant qu'être prêt de lui et l'aider à remonter la piste nous guidant à Maggie et Carole. Je fermai les yeux un instant, laissant sortir un soupir d'inquiétude de ma bouche, imaginant Maggie blessée, fatiguée ou pire encore. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de mes sombres pensées et me cognai contre la poitrine de Daryl qui s'était arrêté et retourné certainement dans le but de m'observer.

-Hé. Dit-il simplement en mettant un doigt sous mon menton pour relever doucement mon visage. Il put alors découvrir mes yeux remplis d'eau que je me forçais de contenir.

-ça va aller. On va les trouver. Essaya-t-il de me rassurer d'un ton convaincu.

-Nous n'aurions pas du faire ça. Affirmais-je lui confiant mon état d'esprit, m'en voulant de me montrer si faible.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Assura-t-il, ayant compris ma culpabilité. Je fus étonné de voir à quel point cet homme face à moi, était capable me comprendre. Comme si à travers mes yeux, il percevait la moindre petite émotion. Et le plus surprenant était la façon dont d'un simple geste ou part quelques mots, il arrivait à me calmer, à m'apaiser.

-Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, alors c'est moi. Je suis celui qui a eu la putain d'idée de tuer Negan et ses hommes. Releva-t-il le regard légèrement amer.

J'attrapai alors sa main pour entrecroiser nos doigts, tout en le fixant du regard.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi. Murmurais-je alors, rougissant un peu. Même si il ne me l'avait pas clairement avoué, je savais que c'était la stricte vérité.

-J'ai peur. Avouais-je d'une voix fébrile, sans détourner mes yeux de lui.

Il passa alors ses bras autour de ma taille, provoquant une boule de chaleur au creux de mes reins, et me rapprocha au plus près de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant le battement de son cœur, qui était devenu un son rassurant pour moi. Pendant quelques instants, nous restâmes dans cette position, il brossait mon dos de sa main, dans un geste réconfortant, réussissant assis à me calmer.

-Tout se passera bien. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Et j'eus envie de le croire, je relevai délicatement ma tête et dans un geste naturel, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue pour lui montrer ma gratitude d'être toujours là pour moi.

-Merci. Le remerciais-je sur le même ton que lui.

Nos regards restèrent unis un moment, essayant chacun de décrypter le ressenti de l'autre. Je pouvais apercevoir tellement de choses à l'intérieure des siens. Tellement de promesses muettes, de mots jamais prononcés et qui ne le seraient peut-être jamais. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était retrouver ma sœur et Carole, rentrer chez nous et profiter de ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner.

En silence, il me détacha lentement de lui, se détourna vers le sol et se mit à explorer les lieux à la recherches du moindre petit indice pouvant le conduire aux nôtres.

Lorsque nous fûmes revenu près des autres, Rick discutait avec Glenn. Ils avaient l'air énervé et complètement perdus, surtout mon beau-frère qui avait cet expression désespéré sur son visage. Michonne se tourna vers nous en nous voyant arriver.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle, l'espoir visible sur ses traits.

-Ils ont laissé des traces, ils nous observaient de là-bas. Avança Daryl en pointant du doigt l'endroit. Il y a des empreintes fraîches et du sang. Hésita-t-il à ajouter.

Glenn blêmit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

-On va la récupérer. Essayais-je de le rassurer en posant ma main sur son bras, dans une attitude affectueuse.

-Il a parlé l'autre enfoiré ? S'informa l'archer en désignant le mec attaché.

Rick nia de la tête nerveusement.

-Tu veux que j'm'en occupe ? Se proposa-t-il prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui délier la langue.

-ça ne servira à rien, il ne parlera pas. Répliqua l'ancien chérif.

Plus un mots ne fut prononcé, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Interrogea Abraham, attentant les instructions.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont répondu par rapport à l'échange ? Demandais-je alors.

-Toujours pas. Soupira-t-il.

-Ils doivent prévoir quelques choses. Intervint Rosita, reflétant le fond de la pensée de tous.

-Ils pourraient nous attirer dans un piège. Complétais-je, imaginant déjà plusieurs hommes nous entourant et nous menaçant. Si ça se produisait, nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de chance de nous en tirer vivant.

-Daryl peut nous amener jusqu'à elles, nous allons découvrir l'endroit où elles se trouvent. Commença Rick, essayant au mieux de monter un plan réalisable.

Daryl hocha la tête signalant son accord, et surtout son soutien à son ami. Je savais que quoi que Rick déciderait, il le suivrait, c'était ainsi entre eux depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

-Une fois là-bas, nous devrons être prudent, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de brusquer les choses. Ça serait trop dangereux, pour Carole et Maggie comme pour nous. Souligna-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Il nous regarda Glenn et moi, voulant s'assurer que nous avions compris et qu'on ne ferait pas de bêtises indésirables sous le coup de nos émotions. J'acquiesçai sûr de moi.

-Parfait ! Vérifiez vos armes, nous devons rester ensemble et surtout restons le plus discret possible. Conseilla durement notre leader.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la tête de con ? Voulut savoir Abraham en montrant le détenu, assez bien amoché.

-On le prend avec. Si jamais, la femme nous recontacte, nous devons l'avoir à portée de main. L'échange pourra peut-être avoir lieu.

Michonne et le roux le relevèrent sans ménagement et s'occupèrent de lui, le forçant à avancer.

-Vous construisez votre propre tombe. Ricana-t-il d'un air sadique.

-Ta gueule. Rugit Abé, d'un ton dur.

Ensemble, nous entamâmes le chemin, Daryl se tint tous de suite en position de traqueur, détaillant chaque détail. Nous commençâmes par là où l'archer avait délimité leur champs d'observation. Plusieurs paires d'empreintes recouvraient la terre, il observa silencieusement le sol pour essayer de découvrir la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Alors que nous étions sur le trajet, je remarquai que nous ne passions pas loin de l'endroit où Maggie et Carole étaient sensées nous attendre. Daryl déclara avec certitude qu'il y avait au moins 4 personnes en plus de ma sœur et notre amie, il continua d'avancer toujours concentré sur sa tâche à accomplir. A plusieurs endroits, du sang recouvrait la terre ou même des feuilles, un frisson parcourut mon corps alors que mon esprit imaginait le pire des scénarios. En apercevant les traits effrayés de Glenn, je n'osais même pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, sachant sa femme et son futur bébé en danger. Je me promis alors de tout faire pour les lui ramener en sécurité. De tout faire pour y arriver, quitte à y laisser des plumes, j'étais prête à affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. J'étais déterminée à sortir ma sœur et Carole en vie de ce merdier.

J'observai avec reconnaissance et un sentiment d'admiration les ailes d'anges dans le dos de Daryl, toujours occupé à suivre les indices laissés par nos opposants. Ne laissant rien au hasard, regardant la moindre trace de terre retournée, la moindre goutte de sang, remarquant les petites branches cassées. J'avais une confiance absolue en lui, en ses capacités et en sa volonté d'y arriver, je savais qu'il nous amènerait à destination.

Ça devait faire plus ou moins vingt minutes, une demi heure que nous marchions quand Daryl s'arrêta à l'abri d'un buisson, se mettant directement à croupi. Il nous fit signe de nous abaisser le plus possible, pour nous dissimuler. Il me poussa à l'aide de son bras pour me ramener derrière lui, me cachant avec son propre corps. Il se retourna vers nous, et mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Il pointa alors un bâtiment face à nous. On aurait dit un espèce de hangar ou de bunker, carré, en brique, le toit plat, muni d'une entrée visible à l'avant. La porte semblait dur, métallique. Un sentiment d'empressement m'étouffa alors, n'ayant plus qu'une idée, me précipiter à l'intérieure et sortir ma sœur et Carole de là. Mais j'étais assez réfléchie pour savoir qu'agir ainsi c'était nous conduire tout droit à une mort certaine.

-Attachez le à un arbre et vérifiez bien qu'il ne puisse pas se faire entendre. Recommanda Rick en parlant à Abraham. Si jamais il résiste, assomme le. Le grand costaud marqua son accord d'un signe positif de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'impatienta Glenn et je ne pouvais en rien lui reprocher, sa femme était certainement à quelques mètres de nous et probablement en danger.

-Rosita et Glenn, vous allez vous assurer que tout est clair de l'autre côté, vérifiez la présence d'homme qui pourrait se cacher, si il y a des fenêtres vérifiez les. Daryl, va avec Beth, faîtes le tour des fenêtres de ce côté, vous restez à l'extérieure. Observez ce que vous pouvez observer. Michonne et moi, on va à l'arrière, assurez-vous que tout est dégagé. Abraham et Sacha, vous restez ici avec lui. Vous nous couvrez en cas de problème. Ne sortez pas des bois. On se retrouve tous ici dans 10 minutes. Pas d'imprudence. Exposa professionnellement Rick. D'un signe unanime de tête, nous acquiesçâmes avant de réagir. Daryl se tourna vers moi.

-Tu pars direct vers le mur, le plus vite possible, tu reste accroupi le plus que tu peux, ne te retourne pas, je serais juste derrière toi.

Je savais pourquoi, il me demandait de rester le plus proche possible du sol, les herbes étant assez haute, plus je m'abaisserai et moins je serais repérable si quelqu'un venait à sortir.

-Ok, répondis-je simplement, pressée d'en finir.

Sans plus attendre, je me mis en action et exécutai ce qu'il venait de me demander. Je me déplaçais le plus rapidement que je le pouvais et le plus discrètement que me le permettait mon corps, priant pour que personne ne sorte. Je me permis un coup d'œil vers mes amis qui courraient également, chacun ayant conscience qu'il fallait rester à découvert le moins possible.

En arrivant au mur de brique, je me collai le plus proche possible de celui-ci, ressentant le froid du matériel sur mes bras. A ce moment précis, j'aurai tout donner pour être un caméléon, voulant me fondre dans le décors. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que l'adrénaline parcourait chaque fibre de mon corps.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement me parvint aux oreilles, je jurai silencieusement. « putain », essayant de voir où étaient nos amis, mais personnes en vue. Daryl venait juste de se positionner à mes côtés. J'essayai de canaliser ma respiration et mon inquiétude.

-Non, ils ont Primo. S'écria la voix d'une femme, j'aurai juré que c'était celle qui avait parlé à Rick. J'attendis les grésillements de la radio, signe qu'on lui répondait, mais le son n'était pas d'assez bonne qualités pour que je puisse saisir les mots.

-Ils veulent effectuer un échange, réprit la femme.

-...

-Mais Denis est blessé, si on se dépêche pas, il va mourir.

En entendant ça, Beth fut légèrement soulagée, elle supposa que le sang qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas celui de Maggie mais de cet homme. En tout cas, elle l'espérait réellement.

-Dans combien de temps vous serez là ? Interrogea la femme dans la radio. Faîtes au plus vite, on a besoin de vous.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un bruit retentissant, ce qui me fit sursauter légèrement. Des hommes allaient venir, ils devaient absolument trouver les filles et partir.

-Vient on doit se dépêcher. Me pressa Daryl.

Nous passâmes la première fenêtre, un marcheur se tenait contre la porte, à l'opposé de nous, bougeant lentement, grattant la vitre de ses mains décomposées. Mais on y vit aucune trace des nôtres.

La deuxième fenêtre ne nous montra rien non plus, plus j'avançais plus mon angoisse augmentait. La peur de ne pas trouver Maggie me tétanisait mais je me refusai de penser de cette manière.

En passant devant la quatrième fenêtre, j'aperçus enfin du mouvement autre que celui des rôdeurs. Une femme était assise sur une chaise, faisant face à quelque chose ou plus tôt quelqu'un. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres en voyant ma sœur, mains et pieds liées mais apparemment sans aucune blessure.

-Daryl. Murmurais-je alors pour attirer son attention, celui-ci observant à travers la prochaine fenêtre. Maggie, articulais-je silencieusement.

La femme positionnée devant elle, portait une arme à feu et avait un air froid sur le visage. Elle semblait déterminée, et elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était très certainement entrain de questionner ma sœur. La vue que nous avions de la pièce était plongeante, comme si nous étions en hauteur, ce qui devait en effet être le cas par rapport aux deux femmes à l'intérieur. Notre position nous donnait l'opportunité de voir l'entièreté de la pièce, détaillant du mieux que je pouvais la composition de celle-ci.

-Tu as vu Carole ? Demandais-je , il fit signe que non, d'un air las.

-Nous devons rejoindre les autres, il faut leur dire. Dit-il.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je dus me faire violence pour ne pas briser la fenêtre, sauter dans la pièce et récupérer ma sœur. Je ravalai mon envie, et nous retournâmes rejoindre nos amis. Les autres étaient déjà revenu de leur repérage. Devant l'air malheureux de Glenn, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

-Maggie est là. Déclarais-je, provoquant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de mon beau frère et je lui souris franchement, sachant que quoi qu'il advienne, nous sauverions les nôtres.

-Carole est à l'intérieur aussi. Compléta Rick, renforçant mon sourire, rendant l'espoir de plus en plus tenace.

-Il y a un homme blessé avec elle, il est allongé au sol. Soit il est mort, soit dans un sale état et ça ne devrait pas traîner. Nous avons vu deux autres personnes, elles rentrent et sortent. Une femme plus âgée et une rousse, je pense que c'est elle qui nous a parlé, elle a la radio sur elle. Expliqua-t-il.

-Il y a une femme avec Maggie. On dirait qu'elle lui fait subir un interrogatoire. En voyant l'air horrifié de Glenn, je continuai sur ma lancée. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle n'est pas blessée.

Il soupira alors de soulagement.

-Carole a l'air bien aussi. Assura Michonne.

-Nous devons intervenir. Rugit Glenn, pressé de sortir sa femme de là.

-Nous allons le faire, mais nous devons le faire intelligemment, confirma notre leader.

-On rentre dedans et on les allume. Proposa Daryl avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

-C'est trop dangereux. On ne sait pas exactement combien ils sont et si il s'avère qu'ils sont beaucoup plus qu'on le suppose, ça jouera contre nous. Contra l'ancien chérif.

En entendant parler du nombre de personnes, la conversation qu'on avait entendu me revient en mémoire.

-Des hommes doivent venir. Une femme est sortie et à parler à des hommes à travers une radio. On a surpris l'appel. Expliquais-je.

-Tu sais combien et quand ?

-Non, mais elle les a pressé à les rejoindre. Elle veut certainement qu'ils soient là avant qu'on arrive. Nous devons agir maintenant, m'exclamais-je alors qu'un semblant de plan se formait dans ma tête.

Rick et les autres continuaient à discuter mais j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Tout doucement, une idée germa dans mon esprit.

-Comment sont les fenêtres du côté de Carole ? M'informais-je d'un seul coup, surprenant les autres par ma question.

-Étroite et assez haute. Décrivit Michonne.

J'avais également remarqué que les fenêtres de la pièce où Maggie se trouvait, étaient en hauteur. Nous aurions pu nous mettre à l'extérieure et tirer sans être vu mais encore une fois si il y avait plus de personnes que prévu, ils tueraient Maggie et Carole avant qu'on les ai tous tuer. Du coup, il nous fallait un autre plan. J'avais vu une échelle mural à côté de la fenêtre, si j'arrivais à entrer par celle-ci, je pourrais descendre rejoindre ma sœur sans chuter.

-Il y a une échelle là où est Maggie ! Exposais-je, réfléchissant tout haut.

J'accrochai le regard de Daryl qui m'observait intrigué, immobile, une lueur de compréhension passa alors dans ses yeux, en même temps que je déclarais mon idée.

-Moi, j'peux passer par la fenêtre, j'peux me glisser à l'intérieure sans me faire repérer.

Tous mes amis me regardèrent étonné et curieux, se demandant d'où m'était venue cette idée. Je vis la tête de Rick dodeliner lentement, partis dans ses propres réflexions, faisant le pour et le contre en lui-même.

-Je vais avec. Énonça Daryl

-Daryl, tu ne passeras pas. Lâchais-je en essayant de réprimer mon sourire, en imaginant l'archer se faufiler dans la petite ouverture. Il voulut répondre mais se ravisa en se rendant compte que j'avais raison. Il soupira d'énervement et d'impuissance.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule. C'est trop dangereux. Ils vont te tomber dessus. Rugit-il.

-C'est ma sœur. Vous devez rester à l'extérieur au cas où les autres arriveraient. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieure. Une fois que j'aurai libéré Maggie et Carole, nous pourrons nous en charger sans problème. Expliquais-je essayant de paraître sereine et confiante.

-On ne sait pas combien ils sont ! Contra-t-il, déterminé à vouloir me garder en sécurité, et en relevant une vérité.

-Je trouverai une solution, si ils sont plus. Avec Maggie, je ne serais plus toute seule. Et puis on a pas le choix, le temps presse.

-Rosita peut aller avec toi. Voulut-il proposer, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Hispanique.

-Bien sur, j'peux t'accompagner. Affirma-t-elle.  
Mais c'était à moi de le faire, à moi seule. Si nous étions dans cette situation, c'était juste parce qu'ils avaient tous voulu m'aider et me voir revenir à Alexandria. Sans ça, nous n'aurions pas tués des hommes dans leur sommeil et ma sœur et Carole ne seraient pas prisonnière. Je devais régler cette histoire sans que les autres risquent leur vie, plus qu'ils le faisaient déjà. Je ne voulais avoir la mort d'aucun de mes amis sur mon conscience.

-C'est ma sœur. Répétais-je en regardant gentiment la jeune femme. Si quelque chose tourne mal là dedans, je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé. Avouais-je alors, en les affrontant du regard.

-Daryl a raison Beth, c'est dangereux. Insista Rick.

Je me rapprochai de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, voulant me montrer aussi forte que possible.

-Maggie et Carole valent la peine que je prenne ce risque. Confiais-je déterminée.

-Je veux venir avec toi. Renchérit Glenn, et je comprenais son besoin d'être là pour sauver sa femme enceinte.

-A deux on sera plus vite repérable, plus lent. Je te ramènerai Maggie. Promis-je avant d'ajouter. Et puis si ça foire et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ma sœur me fera la peau.

Il m'accorda un petit sourire hésitant à cette idée. Tout se passera bien et si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'assurerai que Maggie revienne entière et en vie même au dépend de la mienne. C'était une promesse.

-Comment tu vas faire pour ouvrir les fenêtres ? S'inquiéta Michonne.

-Je ne peux pas la casser, ça ferait trop de bruit.

-Il faut la forcer, je vais venir le faire, je t'emmène jusque là, je t'aide à pénétrer à l'intérieur et je reviens ici. Intervint Daryl.

J'acquiesçai et le remerciai d'un sourire, sachant qu'il se retenait difficilement de ne pas me crier dessus pour m'inciter à rester près d'eux, ou encore, de m'attacher à un arbre pour m'empêcher d'y aller.

-Ok. Reprit Rick. Assure-toi qu'il n'y ait que Maggie dans la pièce. Quand l'accès est libre, tu passe par la fenêtre et tu la rejoins. Allez récupérer Carole et sortez le plus rapidement possible, essayez de passer inaperçu, on s'occupera des autres, une fois que vous serez revenue. Si jamais tu croise quelqu'un, tue le.

Un frisson parcourra ma colonne vertébrale à l'idée de devoir encore tuer, mais je n'avais pas le choix, mon but était de sauver ma sœur et Carole, de les ramener vivante et si c'était faisable de le rester moi-même.

-Sois prudente, revenez vite. Me suggéra Rick en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules dans un signe presque paternel. A cet instant là, j'eus l'impression qu'il était fier de moi et je me demandai alors si mon père le serait également. Je secouai la tête pour revenir au présent et me concentrer.

-T'as ton arme ? S'informa Daryl, les yeux remplis d'angoisses mal dissimulée. J' hochai la tête positivement et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fenêtre en question pendant que Rick dispatchait les autres tout autour du bâtiment pour d'éventuels renforts, en cas d'imprévus.

Prudemment, je m'approchai de la fenêtre, et me mis à observer de manière à voir le moindre détail. Ne voulant pas laisser de place au hasard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi servait ce lieu avant le tournant. Les pièces étaient haute, vide de tout, ça me donnait une drôle d'impression. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette réflexion. En faisant attention à bien être accroupie sous le bord de la vitre, je constatai que la femme auparavant assise en face de Maggie, se tenait maintenant debout à côté de la porte. Elle parlait mais je ne pus entendre ce qu'elle disait, son air était sombre et menaçant alors qu'elle s'adressait à ma sœur. Je passai ma main sur le contour de la fenêtre, cherchant comment la forcer ou espérant qu'elle s'ouvre comme par magie. Daryl me poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse passer sa lame entre le joins qui entourait le carreau, je savais qu'il cherchait à l'ouvrir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais à l'expression de son visage et aux petits grognements mécontents qui sortaient de sa bouche, je compris que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu.

-ça ne bouge pas, confirma-t-il d'un ton râleur et agacé.

-On va devoir la casser. Constatais-je, en sachant que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'autre choix.

-Non, le bruit va nous faire repérer.

-Daryl, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, nous devons agir. M'énervais-je un peu.

Le regard toujours fixer vers l'intérieur de la pièce, j'aperçus la femme quitter celle-ci. Je devais entrer maintenant, je ne pouvais pas perdre ma chance. J'attrapai mon fusil à l'envers, faisant attention à ne pas enlever le cran de sécurité, pour éviter de tirer par accident, et d'un coup sec je tapai dans le centre de la vitre avec la cross, provoquant une série de grosses fissures. J'eus l'impression que le bruit était assourdissant, et d'un bond Daryl et moi nous dissimulâmes sur les côtés, espérant passer inaperçus. Je retins ma respirations sans même m'en rendre compte, attendant quelques minutes pour m'assurer que personne ne venait vérifier la source du bruit. Lorsque je pensai qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, je me penchai pour observer ma sœur, qui avait le regard braqué dans ma direction, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le bruit n'avait pas du être si fort car personne ne revint, ce qui me soulagea. Je replaçai mon arme à ma ceinture, m'assurant de l'avoir à portée facilement. Daryl appuya sur les morceaux du carreau fragilisé pour essayer de les arracher sans provoquer à nouveau des sons indésirables. Le plus rapidement possible, il détacha le verre de la fenêtre pour me donner la possibilité de m'infiltrer à l'intérieure. Son travail était comme toujours efficace et précis, je remarquai qu'il avait enveloppé sa main dans son bandana pour éviter de se couper. Lorsque je constatai que le passage était assez large pour moi pouvoir passer, je fis mine de m'y glisser sans prendre plus de temps. Celui-ci était compter. Mais alors que j'allais passer ma jambe, Daryl me retint en m'attrapant par le bras. Ce que j'aperçus dans ses yeux à cet instant, fit rater un battement à mon cœur.

-Beth... sois prudente, reviens en un seul morceau. Bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise, sa voix tremblante.

-Ayez la foi Mr Dixon, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Souris-je alors, essayant d'alléger la tension, en nous ramenant quelques mois plus tôt, tous les deux après la chute de la prison.

Je pouvais lire dans son regard, toute l'inquiétude qui l'habitait, et pour être totalement franche, je la partageais aussi. Si jamais, je ne réussissais pas et que je ne revenais pas, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça. Si je devais mourir, ça serait sans regret.

Je me redressai rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps pour de longue phrase, sans détacher mes yeux des siens, je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur sa bouche. Ce n'était en rien le baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt, mais c'était une promesse que si je m'en sortais vivante, il y aurait une suite.

-Je reviendrais, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues.

-T'as intérêt. Me prévient-il, et sans plus de mots ou de gestes, je passai par le trou de la fenêtre. Me tenant au rebord, je cherchai l'échelle de mon pieds qui se trouva être plus éloignée que prévu. Remarquant la difficulté, Daryl m'aida en me maintenant par les avant bras, jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir une prise assurée, je descendis pour rejoindre Maggie. Si j'avais pensé à revenir par le même chemin, je devais me rendre à l'évidence ça serait trop compliqué, le risque de chute était élevé et si quelqu'un entrait par inadvertance, nous serions morte directement. J'essayai de rester attentive au moindre bruit qui m'entourait et surtout d'en faire moi-même un minimum. Pour l'instant, l'adrénaline guidait mes pas, me rendant plus forte que jamais, oubliant tous les risques et me concentrant sur mon but.

-Beth, que diable fais-tu ici ? S'inquiéta Maggie, alors que je commençais à la détacher.

-Je viens vous sortir de là, toi et Carole. Annonçais comme une évidence.

-Mais tu es folle. Une fois complètement détachée, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Chut. La réprimandais-je gentiment, en lui intimant le silence.

Des bruits de pas firent écho derrière la porte, et sans attendre, je pris la ficelle qui quelques secondes plus tôt liait les pieds de ma sœur, et me dissimulai sur le côté de la porte. De façon à ce que personne ne puisse me voir, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrirait. Maggie se replaça sur la chaise comme si elle était toujours attachée.

Je me doutais que la nouvelle venue s'apercevrait très vite de la fenêtre brisée et du coup, il me fallait agir sans tarder. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la femme brune, et dans un geste brusque , je l'attrapai par derrière, profitant de la surprise, je passai la corde autour de son coup, et tira de toutes mes forces pour l'étouffer. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ses mains s'agitant dans l'espoir d'attraper mes bras pour me faire lâcher. Maggie se leva précipitamment et l'assomma d'un coup de poing en plein visage, la faisant s'écrouler au sol.

-Vient, nous devons récupérer Carole. Indiquais-je sans même reprendre mon souffle. Sans un regard pour la fille à terre, nous ouvrîmes la portes et tombèrent nez à nez avec notre amie. Je fus surprise de la voir là, mais rassurée.

-Le mec est mort, et la vieille s'est fait chopé par un rôdeur. Annonça-t-elle. Ils ont donné rendez-vous à Rick dans moins de dix minutes mais il y aura des éclaireurs en place pour les attendre. Ils leur tendent un piège. Compléta-t-elle d'une seule traite.

-Tout le monde nous attend dehors, précisais-je alors pour essayer de les rassurer mais j'espérais sérieusement que Rick n'irait pas au lieu de rendez-vous. Allez, nous devons sortir d'ici.

Ensemble nous prîmes le couloir pour atteindre la sortie, des rôdeurs étaient empilés tous le long, rendant notre avancée plus compliquée. Les grognements résonnaient autour de nous et je compris pourquoi le bruit que Daryl et moi avaient fait, était passé inaperçus.

Une femme rousse apparût devant nous. Carole leva son arme en même temps que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son attitude me rendit perplexe et je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à Maggie, aussi stupéfaite que moi.

-Carole ! Criais-je alors pour essayer de la faire réagir.

-Oh, regardez moi ça, nous avons de la visite. Ricana l'inconnue en me voyant.

-Laisse nous passer ou tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Crachais-je alors sans me démonter malgré la peur qui montait lentement en moi.

Elle avança à petit pas vers nous, de manière menaçante, nous forçant à reculer pour nous bloguer entre les rôdeurs et elle.

-Quelle arrogance. Et c'est toi qui va me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur, loin de me prendre au sérieux, et j'avouai que là c'était plutôt mal parti.

-Tire ! Hurla Maggie à l'intention de Carole, qui tenait toujours son arme braquée vers la rousse, qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Sans plus attendre, je sortis mon arme d'un geste rapide et tirai en direction de l'ennemie. Mon coup fut alors défié par un poids lourd qui me projeta au sol, ma tête cogna le béton durement, provoquant un léger état de somnolence, des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux.

-Beth. S'écria ma sœur paniquée. Je l'aperçus se battre avec la fille brune que j'avais essayé d'étrangler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser amèrement que j'aurai du la tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion.

-Carole, tire. L'encourageais-je en la voyant prostrée sur ses pieds sans réagir. Je devais me lever et prendre les choses en mains, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, nous allions toutes les trois mourir, et je m'étais promise de les sortir de là en vie. Je me mis sur mes pieds le plus vite possible, ramassant mon arme au passage, repoussant les étourdissements qui encombraient ma tête . Maggie était blogué contre un mur par la brune qui effectuait de grand geste dans l'espoir de réussir à la poignarder et sans que je puisse intervenir, j'aperçus sa lame traversé le t-shirt de ma sœur, me faisant sursauté d'horreur.

-Non ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces, je braquais mon flingue et appuyai sur la gâchette, la femme s'écroula au sol, sans vie. Je remarquai alors que Carole avait réagi en même temps que moi et qu'elle avait également fait feu. La rousse se releva l'épaule blessée en pointant son arme sur Carole, en se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Dans un coup de colère incontrôlable, commençant à avoir du mal à gérer mes émotions, je chargeai la femme qui s'empila sur une tige de fer à côté d'un rôdeur qui sans attendre, se délecta de son visage. La vision était répugnante, la rousse hurla de douleur, la peau de sa figure s'étirant dans la bouche du mangeur d'homme. Sous le poids de l'émotion, mes mains se mirent à trembler et mon arme tomba au sol. Je regardai Carole qui semblait en état de choc. Maggie se rapprocha de la rousse, ramassa mon revolver et tira une balle dans sa tête, avant de me le rendre.

-ça va ? Se soucia-t-elle, visiblement épuisée et angoissée.

-Oui et toi ? Et le bébé ? M'inquiétais-je en cherchant une trace de blessure frénétiquement. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serra fortement contre moi.

-Je vais bien Beth. Sourit-elle de manière rassurante.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à notre amie, lui faisant signe de nous rejoindre. Nous nous serrâmes toutes les trois, heureuse de voir que nous allions bien, Carole avait cette manière maternelle de nous entourer qui était apaisante. Mais malgré ça, son attitude et son teint livide et un peu perturbé me laissaient perplexe.

-Nous devons rejoindre les autres, indiquais-je alors en me décollant de l'étreinte, pressée de sortit de là.

Avec prudence et toujours sur le qui-vive, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Une fois face à la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, nous nous figeâmes en percevant des coups contre la porte. Je pensai toute suite aux éclaireurs que la rousse avaient appelé. Mais je dus stopper mes réflexions très vite car celle-ci s'ouvrit et je levai mon armes prête à abattre n'importe qui se mettrait sur notre chemin. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je vis Glenn, son air soucieux laissant place à la joie de voir sa femme debout devant lui.

Je me permis alors un sourire, mes derrières mes yeux, des corps tombèrent sans vie encore et toujours. Un homme allongé sur son lit, un autre attaquant Daryl par derrière, une femme aux cheveux foncés agressant Maggie, une rousse se faisant dévoré par les morts. Je frissonnai d'horreur, l'envie de hurler de rage était insoutenable et celle-ci menaçait de sortir n'importe quand. Mais je secouai la tête pour retrouver mes esprits et garder la tête sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, pas maintenant, devant tout le monde.

Je réalisai que tous me fixaient et du mieux que je pus, j'essayai de contrôler mon ressenti, essayant de plaquer un masque sur mon visage. Daryl me prit la main m'accordant un sourire soulagé et le baiser échangé avant tout ça me revint en mémoire, provoquant une petite décharge électrique à l'intérieur de moi. C'était ça que je voulais, c'était ça que je voulais ressentir, cette flamme, cette chaleur, c'était lui. Oh je n'étais pas entrain de rêver à une relation comme celle de Glenn et Maggie, j'étais consciente que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je ne savais même pas, si il voulait vraiment quelque chose de moi. Mais je savais ce que moi je désirais, et je voulais qu'il le sache, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bien sur, ça devrait encore attendre un petit peu.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Carole, toujours figée sur place, le teint pâle, prête à s'effondrer. Je lâchai la main de Daryl qui surprit me fixa et d'un signe discret de tête, je lui fis comprendre d'aller vers notre amie. Je savais qu'il réalisait alors à quel point elle était fragilisée et choquée. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui releva le menton pour attirer son attention.

-ça va ? Interrogea-t-il pour la forme.

-Non. Avoua-t-elle honnêtement d'un ton perdu. Daryl la serra alors tendrement dans ses bras, voulant lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Même si j'aurai aimé à ce moment là, être à la place de Carole, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il était là pour elle, pour la soutenir car même si il doutait toujours de lui-même, Daryl Dixon était ce genre de personne. C'était un homme qui pouvait s'avérer être un vrai soutien pendant les moments de doutes ou de désespoirs et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait passé plus d'une nuit à m'aider à surmonter mes démons sans même poser de questions, juste en étant présent. Il me jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Carole,accrochant mon regard que je ne pus plus détacher de lui. A cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie, être contre lui dans ses bras, et pour être honnête, je savais que je le serais le soir même. Je souris face à cette pensée réconfortante et en imaginant la chaleur que provoquerait en moi le contact de l'archer. Mais je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par Glenn qui me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci. Me dit-il simplement, montrant toute sa reconnaissance.

-J'ai pas été d'une grande utilité, ma sœur est une coriace.

-Arrête. Me gronda doucement Maggie. Tu es venue nous sauver.

Gênée, je balayai le compliment d'un signe de la main. Le principal, c'était que tout ce fut bien dérouler, que nous étions tous en vie. La fatigue prenant le dessus, je n'avais plus qu'un besoin, rentrer à la maison, me mettre dans mon lit et me serrer le plus possible contre Daryl qui s'en même en être conscient ferait partir tous les démons. Qui je le savais, seraient beaucoup plus nombreux aujourd'hui.

-Abraham, Michonne, restez avec lui et moi. Les autres allez-y, on vous rejoint toute suite. Ordonna Rick en pointant son arme sur la tête du prisonnier. Celui-ci se tenait debout face à lui, le regard hautain. Je savais ce qui allait suivre et j'étais ravie que notre leader nous demande de quitter les lieux. J'entendis l'ancien chérif s'informer sur qui était Negan, alors que nous nous éloignions. L'autre ricana avant d'ajouter « je suis Negan », cette phrase me fit trembler des pieds à la tête et un coup de feu retentit. Rick réapparut suivi de Michonne et Abraham, ils nous rejoignirent d'un pas rapide pour qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit tous ensemble.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Mieux faut ne pas traîner. Déclara-t-il. En effet, c'était mieux pour nous, si nous avions évacué les lieux avant que d'autres hommes arrivent. Tout en avançant, je poussai un soupir de contentement à l'idée de rentrer entre nos murs. Je me rapprochai discrètement de Daryl et dans un geste naturel, ma main se glissa dans la sienne.

En arrivant chez nous, nous fûmes accueillis par Carl qui nous attendait visiblement avec impatience. En apercevant notre état, il ne prit même pas la peine de nous demander comment les choses s'étaient passées. Il était conscient des heures qui avaient défilé et avait du comprendre que nous avions rencontré quelques imprévus. Aussi, le sang et l'état général de nos vêtements et de nos têtes devaient juste lui confirmer son impression.

-Oh bébé. Souris-je en m'approchant de Juddith dans un besoin presque incontrôlable. Je pris la petite fille de ses bras pour la coller contre moi, respirant son odeur et profitant de ses sourires qui me procuraient toujours un réel bien être. Elle me permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants les gestes odieux que je venais de commettre.

-Tu lui as manqué. Précisa Carl, voulant certainement me faire plaisir, alors que le bébé babillait en attrapant la tresse que formait mes cheveux. .

-Certainement pas autant qu'elle. Affirmais-je sur de moi, réconforté par la présence du bébé.

La fin de la journée passa assez rapidement, les hommes avaient pris la salle de bain en otage, alors qu'avec Michonne et Carole, nous préparions le repas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil que j'espérais discret à la plus âgée d'entre nous. J'éprouvais une inquiétude devant le comportement qu'elle avait adopté un peu plus tôt. J'arrêtais pas de m'interroger à ce sujet, je n'avais pas reconnue la Carole forte et déterminée qu'elle était devenue au fil du temps. Mais l'avoir près de nous, en ce moment, me rassurait quelque peu.

-Carole, tu vas bien ? Osais-je lui demander après pas mal d'hésitations. Je la vis réfléchir à la bonne réponse à me donner.

-J'ai tué 18 personnes, aujourd'hui nous en avons tué 2 de plus. M'expliqua-t-elle m'envoyant une série de frissons devant la réalité de son aveu. Je déglutis péniblement repoussant les images indésirables de mon esprit.

-C'était pour survivre. Voulus-je essayer de la rassurer même si je savais que ma répartie n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulaient entendre. C'était plus pour me convaincre moi que nous avions fait la bonne chose.

Le regard qu'elle me renvoya, me perturba. Je comprenais parfaitement son malaise, un étrange sentiment m'encombrait aussi. Le fait d'avoir arracher des vies humaines me choquaient et me tétanisaient également. Depuis le tournant, nous avions tous changé, nous avions tous du faire des choses sans forcément en être fière, mais j'avais compris que nous n'avions pas le choix. Le passé m'avait montré que c'était soit ces gens, soit moi ou ceux que j'aimais. Alors des décisions devaient être prises. Est-ce que cet argument expliquait le fait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un ou non ? De décider s'il méritait de vivre ou de mourir? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question. Carole dut s'apercevoir de mon trouble car elle me sourit de manière presque désolée.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-elle alors comme pour essayer d'apaiser ma conscience, sans pour autant y croire vraiment.

Michonne qui avait écouté la conversation toute en restant poliment en retrait, ne souhaitant pas prendre parti ni participer à l'échange, me sourit alors comme pour confirmer les dires de Carole. Les hommes revinrent alors et nous nous installâmes autour de le table. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun plongé dans nos sombres pensées respectives, quelques choses me disaient que tous ça n'avait été qu'un préquel à ce qui nous attendait par la suite. Carl essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant une anecdote ou deux, mais sans grand succès. Seul les babillages de sa petite sœur lui répondaient.

Le début de soirée avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez, j'étais assise dans le salon à même le sol, entrain de jouer avec Juddith, mon corps avait peine à se mouvoir tellement la fatigue l'encombrait mais l'agitation de l'enfant me faisait du bien et me donnait un semblant de normalité.

-Tu devrais monter te laver. Me parvint la voix de Daryl, celui-ci accosté à l'encadrement de la pièce, occupé à m'observer. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais toujours dans le même état qu'à notre retour, remplie de sang, de tâches et mes vêtements devaient porter l'odeur de la transpiration. J'étais toujours partagée entre l'envie de me débarrasser, de me glisser sous la douche, et le besoin de rester en mouvement, ici avec le bébé, empêchant ainsi mon esprit de dévier là où je ne le voulais pas.

-Il n'a pas tord. Intervint Carl tout sourire. J'vais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'au couché. Tu devrais prendre une douche et aller te reposer, tu as une de ces têtes. Me taquina-t-il.

-ça veut dire que je ressemble à rien et que je pue ? M'amusais-je un peu, entrant dans son jeu. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il se pinça l'arête du nez, en fronçant les sourcils, dans une mimique assez comique.

-J'avoue que je n'osais pas te le dire dans ces termes mais t'as tout compris.

Devant ma mine faussement déconfite, il éclata de rire. Je me levai du sol, alors que Daryl regardait la scène, apparemment amusé par notre échange. Je répondis par une tape légère sur l'épaule de l'adolescent alors qu'il s'esclaffait encore plus, face à mon air exagérément choqué.

-T'as gagné, j'vais me faire belle. Claquais-je en le gratifiant d'une grimace, renforçant son rire.

Dés que j'eus franchis la porte de la salle d'eau, j'eus l'impression d'étouffer, l'espace confiné me rendit instantanément mal à l'aise et oppressée. Je me sentis prise au piège de mes propres remords, ceux-ci remontant en un éclair à la surface, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Je me déshabillai, essayant de chasser mes émotions, j'entrai dans la douche, allumai l'eau. Les fantômes revinrent me hanter, défilant dans ma tête.

Le visage de Gorman apparut en premier, ressentant encore ses mains baladeuses. Ensuite vint le tour de Dawn, son air arrogant braquée sur moi, essayant au mieux de m'intimider. Le wolf prit sa place, son odeur me parvenant aux narines comme si il était présent dans la pièce, son regard psychopathe jouant avec ma fragilité. Dans un moment de panique, je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, comme pour empêcher le son de leur voix de me parvenir. Essayant d'étouffer leur moquerie vis à vis de moi. Des dizaines de visages défilèrent alors sans que je puisse les arrêter, tous ceux que je venais de tuer, remplis de sang, le regard haineux. Il y avait cet homme allongé sur son lit, qui avait peut-être un jour été quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un avec une famille, une femme, des enfants. Mais les images des photos attachés au dessus de lui me revinrent, voulant me faire voir la monstruosité de cet homme, la violence avec laquelle il avait lui-même tué, gardant en prime des photos comme un trophée. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, le visage de la femme qui avait essayé d'attaquer Maggie agrippa mes souvenirs. Puis la rousse et ses cris alors que je l'aidais à s'empiler contre un piquet de fer et qu'un rôdeurs la dévorait. Une larme s'échappa alors de mes yeux, libérant avec elle un déluge qui se mélangea à l'eau qui coulait sur moi. Mon corps fut pris alors d'une série de sanglots, que je n'arrivai pas à contrôler.

Pour qui m'étais-je prise pour décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

Je fixai mes mains d'un air horrifié, j'étais devenue une meurtrière. « C'est eux ou toi ! » Murmura la voix de Daryl dans mon crâne. Je me répétai cette phrase encore et encore, espérant qu'à elle seule, elle me ferait sortir de ma torpeur. Mais les remords m'accablaient malgré ça. J'étais consciente que j'avais voulu nous défendre, les miens et moi-même, mais était-ce suffisant pour justifier nos actes. La seule vérité que je percevais à ce moment là, c'était que j'avais tué et pour l'instant ça ne me rendait pas différentes de tous ces monstres que nous avions rencontré.

Je n'avais qu'un envie, c'était me confiner dans mon lit, profitant de la présence de Daryl pour me coller à lui et me sentir entourée, soutenue et surtout protégée. Je savais que la chaleur de son corps se propagerait en moi, dispersant ainsi mes démons et provoquant un certain bien être. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchai à l'aide d'une serviette et alors que je cherchais mes vêtements des yeux, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre des propres avec moi. Je poussai un petit soupir de perturbations avant de me dire que de toute façon, tous les autres étaient certainement toujours en bas. Avec précaution, j'ouvris la porte m'assurant que personne n'était dans le couloir et me précipitai dans la chambre de Daryl, pour pouvoir m'habiller. Je refermai la porte, me retournai voulant me diriger vers la commode et ce fut à ce moment là que je m'aperçus de la présence de l'archer sur le lit. Celui-ci se tenant dos à la porte.

-Tu te sens mieux ? M'interrogea-t-il sans se retourner. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté en réalisant la tenue légère dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais au delà de ce fait, ce fut le désir que je ressentais qui me fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Je savais ce que je voulais et je savais que c'était maintenant. Je ne voulais plus attendre, ni repousser cette envie au fond de moi. Non, je voulais la laisser m'envahir, je ressentais le besoin de la faire grandir alors que j'imaginais ses mains sur moi. Si je remettais ça à plus tard, je savais que ça pourrait ne jamais se produire. Et aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, je n'étais pas prête à laisser passer ma chance. Je voulais ressentir tous ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter. Je le voulais lui et maintenant. Devant l'absence de réponse, il se retourna pour me faire face.

-Beth... commença-t-il, avant que sa voix ne se brise alors qu'il me découvrait debout, juste une serviette entourant mon corps. Il se stoppa net et ne fit plus un seul geste. Je vis son regard me détailler de haut en bas et cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Comme s' il s'assurait que ce n'était pas une vision. Sans réfléchir plus loin , ne voulant pas que la raison calme mes intentions, je détachai l'essuie qui recouvrait la partie centrale de mon corps, et la laissai chuter sur le sol, à mes pieds. Me dévoilant entièrement à lui.

Je le vis déglutir, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, mais resta toujours immobile, ne s'autorisant aucun mouvement. Rassemblant le reste de courage et essayant de repousser la gêne qui m'envahissait, je m'approchai doucement de lui, n'écoutant que l'envie qui grondait en moi. Je me forçais à laisser mes yeux fixés aux siens, m'obligeant à ne pas détourner le regard, m'étonnant de ma propre audace.

Je me rendis compte qu'il voulait parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il secoua négativement la tête, mais à cet instant là, je n'en avais cœur. Il ne pouvait pas me dire non, pas après que je me sois mise à nue devant lui. Ce « non » était inconcevable. Je me tenais maintenant, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, sentant son souffle sur moi.

-Beth... Murmura-t-il alors contre ma bouche, mais sans tenir compte de son objection quasi muette, je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant la chaleur qui envahit instantanément l'entièreté de mon corps. Renforçant le fait que je voulais beaucoup plus de lui, allumant un feu qui jusqu'ici était inconnu de moi et qui ne demandait qu'à se prolonger. Il passa alors ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque, rapprochant mon corps du sien encore plus et m'encourageant à approfondir le baiser qui devint alors plus intense, presque sauvage.

Mes mains qui étaient appuyées sur son torse, remontèrent doucement à son visage, caressant chaque partie de sa peau. Elles passèrent à l'arrière de sa tête, entortillant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Dans un mouvement rempli de passion, il me souleva du sol par les hanches avec autant de facilité que si j'étais une plume. Instinctivement, je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Le désir s'insinuant de plus en plus au creux de mon ventre, celui-ci était presque douloureux, tellement il demandait à être assouvi. Sans savoir comment, mon esprit trop encombré par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, je me retrouvai collé entre le mur de la chambre et son torse. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de mon cou, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche. Et là, ce fut comme si une douche froide tombait sur moi, il me reposa au sol d'un geste rapide, se détourna en coupant tout contact.

-Daryl ! M'écriais-je sans masquer la panique en moi. Me demandant alors ce que j'avais fait de mal, sentant les larmes monter dans mes yeux en même temps que la gêne provoquée par son rejet.

-Non Beth, Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Déclara-t-il comme si l'explication était suffisante.

-pourquoi ? M'énervais-je un peu, déçue de sa réaction mais essayant de gérer mes émotions.

-Parce que.

Il se moquait de moi, c'était sur. « parce que » il pensait vraiment que j'allais me contenter de ça. La réponse me frustra jusqu'à me rendre en colère. Toujours complètement nue, je me précipitai vers lui, décidée à ne pas lui facilité la tâche. Je le fis pivoter pour confronter son regard, mais il garda les yeux vers le sol.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Parce que. Criais-je presque. Regarde moi, bon sang. C'est quoi qui te gêne ? Mon âge ? Mon corps ? … Regarde moi et dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi. Ose me le dire.

Il releva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien et ce que j'aperçus me confirma ce que je pensais. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, l'étincelle qui l'habitait ne pouvait pas mentir, c'était quelques choses que je ne connaissais pas mais en aucun cas, c'était de l'indifférence. Cet homme avait envie de moi, autant que mon corps entier le réclamait. D'ailleurs, j'étais persuadée que la même lueur brillait dans mes yeux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans une délicatesse impressionnante et surprenante. Son geste eut le don de m'apaiser et de faire retomber la pression qui était en moi.

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, me faisant frisonner de désir.

-Alors pourquoi ? Murmurais-je à mon tour presque d'un ton suppliant.

-Parce que j'aurai l'impression de profiter de toi. Avoua-t-il sincèrement, me troublant. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression qu'il profitait de moi alors que c'était moi qui avait provoqué la situation ? Mon interrogation devait être lisible sur mes traits car il continua.

-Tu es bouleversée par ce que nous avons fait et je ne veux pas que ta décision vienne de là.

J'allais le démentir mais il mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'inciter au silence. Rien que par ce geste, le feu en moi doubla de force, celui-ci bien décidé à ne pas s'éteindre malgré l'objection de Daryl. J'avais juste besoin qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, besoin de lui pour oublier. Et je compris qu'il avait raison, j'étais bouleversée. Et il était le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir autre chose que la peur et les remords.

Il enleva son t-shirt et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'espérai qu' il eut changer d'avis. Mais mon euphorie retomba aussitôt qu'il me passa le bout de tissus au dessus de ma tête, me couvrant ainsi de son geste. Je soupirai d'agacement et de frustration face à son refus et sa ténacité, un peu comme l'aurait fait une petite fille capricieuse. Il sourit devant ma mine boudeuse et se pinça les lèvres dans une fine ligne, le rendant incroyablement sexy.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça. Ce serait pas bien. Reprit Daryl. Mais si tu changes pas d'avis, la prochaine fois, je ne serais plus capable de dire non. Conclut-il en passant doucement son pouce sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, provoquant ainsi une série d'électrochocs. Il se détourna de moi fit le tour du lit et se coucha avec son pantalon.

-Tu dors comme ça ? Lui demandais-je, retrouvant enfin ma voix.

-Il vaut mieux. Dit-il mal à l'aise, sans oser croiser mon regard. Comprenant alors l'allusion, je rougis comme jamais. C'était étrange de rougir maintenant après tout ce que j'avais engagé entre nous. Bizarrement, j'hésitai sur la marche à suivre, me sentant maladroite suite à ce qui venait de se passer mais surtout devant ce qui n'avait pas été fait.

-Allez Greene vient te coucher. Dormir te fera du bien. M'encouragea-t-il alors.

Sans un mot, j'obéis, me glissant à ses côtés, essayant de garder une distance respectable mais bien vite, je laissai tomber cette idée. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de tout arrêter, il n'avait qu'à en assumer les conséquences. Je me rapprochai alors le plus près possible de lui, m'allongeant sur mon côté tout en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Bien décidée à le taquiner un peu et surtout à le faire regretter son geste chevaleresque en me disant « non », je me relevai sur mon coude, posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans une promesse sensuelle et me couchai en entre croisant mes jambes aux siennes. Alors que ma jambe passait au milieu, je sentis la preuve de son excitation et de son envie pour moi, mes joues rosirent alors en même temps qu'un balais de papillon s'envolait dans mon ventre.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer, fille. Grogna-t-il, me faisant sourire incontestablement.

Ce fut à ce moment exact, que la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma sœur me revint en tête. C'était juste après notre prise de tête sous le porche, il m'avait remballé chez ma sœur comme si je n'étais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un simple boulet. Et Maggie avait essayé de me rassurer.

 _"J'étais en face d'elle assise à la table, ma tête entre mes mains, essayant tant bien que mal de garder le flot de larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir mon visage._

 _-tu sais, si il y a bien un sentiment qui peut faire souffrir autant qu'il peut te combler de bonheur, c'est bien celui-là. M'assura Maggie en me souriant, posant sa main sur mon bras, dans un signe affectueux. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne sachant pas ou elle voulait en venir._

 _-De quoi tu me parles ?_

 _Devant mon air perdu, elle sourit de plus belle, me laissant perplexe sur son état mental._

 _-je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois comprendre par toi-même, petite sœur. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'amour."_

Mais à cet instant précis, où j'étais allongés contre Daryl, j'étais persuadée d'avoir compris de quoi Maggie parlait. Aussi fou, dangereux et improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'étais tombé incroyablement amoureuse de Daryl Dixon. Je souris férocement à cette idée, même si je ne savais pas où tout cela allait me mener. Je savais qu'en ce moment même, j'étais allongée sur un lit avec lui et que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'étais assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne le saurait certainement jamais, tout cela ne devait pas être facile à traiter avec lui, mais je savais que je voulais profiter de tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, de tout ce qui pouvait me faire ressentir et pour rien au monde je renoncerais à lui. Et sur cette idée rocambolesque, je m'endormis.

 **Et voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. J'espère que les échanges entre Daryl et Beth vous ont plus. J'ai hâte de vous mettre le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la saison 7, je tenais à vous dire que les péripéties de cette histoires seront différentes de la séries sur pas mal de points. A la base, le rapprochement entre nos deux héros ne devaient pas se faire si vite mais vu la suite que j'ai prévu, je préfère la jouer comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. A très vite.**


	14. lâcher prise

**Tour d'abord, coucou à tous.**

 **Ensuite je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais les journées sont beaucoup trop courte. De plus, j'avoue que les chapitres à venir me donnent un peu de difficultés.**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes personnes qui me suive et qui mette cette histoire dans les favoris, et bien entendu tous celles et ceux qui me laisse de gentille reviews, qui m'encouragent dans mon imagination. Mais surtout je remercie particulièrement** **Darnemys** **qui a pris sur elle pour corriger toutes mes fautes ( la pauvre). En conséquence, dés que j'aurais le temps, je rééditerai les précédents chapitres. J'espère m'améliorer grâce à elle et ainsi vous permettre une lecture plus agréable.**

 **Bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages de The walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, et je gagne bien sur rien à écrire cette fiction, juste le plaisir d'avoir des avis sur mon écriture. Attention aux spoilers.**

 **Parlons en quelques mots de ce chapitre, je me suis pris un peu la tête, effaçant, recommençant... plusieurs fois, pour finir arriver à ça. Ce chapitre et le suivant, passeront du point de vue de Daryl à celui de Beth, pour vous permettre de mieux vous imprégner de leur relation et de leur conflit intérieur. ( en tout cas je l'espère). J'ai vraiment essayé de décrire le choses aux mieux et j'ai vraiment l'espoir que ça vous plaira.**

 **Assez de papotages, je vous laisse découvrir ce que réserve ce chapitre. Il est plus long que les autres, en espérant que ça ne vous pose pas de problème. Voir note de l'auteur à la fin. Chanson:** ** _a thousand years_** **, Christina Perri.**

 **Chapitre 14** **:**

 _Point de vue de Daryl._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil venait juste de se lever, laissant entrer une légère clarté dans la pièce. Les lueurs du début de matinée se répandaient sur le corps endormi à mes côtés. Je me permis d'observer le visage de Beth qui reposait sur mon bras, reflétant un calme qui contrastait étrangement avec son agitation de la nuit.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait gémi, et avait semblé secoué par toute une série d'image qui avait du prendre possession de son esprit. Son corps s'était crispé si fortement que je n'avais pas résister au besoin de l'apaiser. J'avais glissé lentement ma main dans son dos, la caressant de bas en haut, pour lui montrer ma présence tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. J'avais murmuré des « chut » souhaitant ainsi éloigner ses cauchemars et la calmer.

En l'observant si tranquille contre moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre sa voix chanter cet air qu'elle avait repris en revenant de la colline. Les paroles se répétant dans ma tête, provoquant un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. « _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_ ». C'était tellement étrange cette sensation qui m'envahissait, réalisant en fait qu'à n'importe endroit où Beth serait, je me sentirais chez moi. Sans en connaître la raison, j'étais prêt à suivre cette fille partout, m'assurant sans cesse de pouvoir la protéger. Pour l'instant, je savais que cette communauté, cette maison, ce lit, c'était notre chez nous. Jamais au par avant, je n'avais été capable de penser ainsi. Je n'avais jamais considéré aucun lieu comme chez moi. Comment est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Depuis quand m'étais-je laisser avoir à ne plus vouloir être seul ? En toute honnêteté, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je n'arrivais pas à répondre à ces fichues questions.

Tandis que j'observais les moindres détails de son visage, passant de ses yeux à sa bouche en passant par son petit nez, je ne cherchais même plus à y répondre. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul désir, la graver en moi, à tout jamais.

Je la sentis remué contre moi et je compris qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle s'étendit comme l'aurait fait un chaton sortant du sommeil, et un petit sourire étendit ses lèvres. Elle poussa son corps contre le mien, s'arquant pour se réveiller, provoquant un tas de sensations en moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les fixer aux miens, sans dire un mot. Ses joues se colorèrent alors légèrement, montrant qu'elle ressentait une certaine gêne, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la veille ou de notre position. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir en sachant que moi-même, j'avais cette envie de courir loin pour fuir cette situation. Les images de notre précédente étreinte me revenant en mémoire, me faisant ressentir une émotion qui devenait assez difficile à gérer.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte, provoquant une excitation grandissante et impossible à dissimuler. Je me décalai, bien décidé à sortir du lit pour essayer de faire retomber la pression mais elle renforça sa prise sur mon bras, visiblement résolue à me garder près d'elle. Je sus directement qu'elle le faisait en toute connaissance de cause, si je tenais compte du petit sourire qui avait atterri sur sa bouche, que je pouvais facilement qualifier de provocateur. Détournant mon regard, je me replaçai essayant de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle. Après tout, il y avait pire comme réveil que d'être à côté de Beth Green.

-Comme ça tu as récupéré ta moto. Affirma-t-elle, me surprenant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dirige la conversation en ce sens. En toute franchise, à ce moment précis, le silence m'aurait très bien convenu. J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête. Je l'entendis soupirer doucement et je savais à sa moue qu'elle était frustrée. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire « _Attends, j'essaye de calmer mon excitation et après on causera._ » J'eus du mal à retenir un rictus en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait suite à une telle déclaration.

Elle me regarda étonnée et fronça les sourcils dans une mine interrogative.

-Comment tu l'as perdu ? Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué. Insista-t-elle.

Ma concentration était mise à rude épreuve, alors que sa tête reposait contre mon épaule et qu'elle avait pris possession de mon bras pour lui faire subir d'étranges dessins de ses doigts fins et doux. Les petits cercles qu'elle formait, laissaient des picotements sur ma peau longtemps après son passage. Bon sang, cette fille allait réellement réussir à me tuer. Essayant de repousser les frissons qui parcourrait ma colonne vertébrale, je me concentrais sur sa question.

-Le jour où j'ai perdu Sacha et Abraham, avant de tomber sur toi, commençais-je en retombant dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis retrouvé blogué avec un groupe de personnes dans les bois, un mec, Dwight et deux filles. Ils m'ont assommés, attachés et forcés à les suivre.

Sans arrêter ses mouvements sur mon bras, elle releva la tête, la tenant appuyée contre sa main, son coude reposant sur l'oreiller, le regard attentif braqué sur moi. Ses yeux avaient une expression curieuse.

-A ce que j'ai compris, ils fuyaient d'autres hommes et ils ont cru que j'étais l'un d'eux, continuais-je. J'ai réussi à leur faussé compagnie, j'ai piqué leur sac pour reprendre mon arbalète et j'suis tombé sur un de leur truc. Je savais qu'ils en auraient besoin alors j'suis retourné leur rapporter.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-elle, son visage ébloui par la curiosité. Autant, elle avait un air de petite fille qui écoutait une histoire, autant l'attirance que je ressentais envers elle n'avait rien d'enfantin. Ses maudites caresses ne m'aidant pas à garder la tête froide, elle était probablement loin d'imaginer ce qu'elles provoquaient en moi... ou peut-être que si.

-De l'insuline, finis-je par répondre, faisant mon possible pour fixer mon attention sur la conversation. La petite blonde avec eux, était malade. Je savais qu'elle mourait si je ne leur rendais pas. « _Pour ce que ça avait changer_ » Pensais-je alors amèrement.

Elle sourit sincèrement, éclairant un instant mes sombres pensées. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, ce qui avait provoqué cet éclat.

-Tu es certainement le meilleur homme que je connais Mr Dixon. Crut-elle bon de devoir expliquer devant mon expression interloquée.

Si elle savait que si j'étais retourné, c'était parce que cette gamine m'avait fait penser à elle, plus que de raison, je n'étais pas sur qu'elle me trouverait aussi bon. Honnêtement, j'étais conscient que c'était le seul motif pour lequel j'avais agis.

-Pff, soufflais-je mal à l'aise devant son compliment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pensait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. D'une certaine façon, j'avais agis par égoïsme, juste parce que je la voyais à la place de cette fille. Je ne pensais pas que je l'aurais fait autrement, en tout cas, c'était ce que je me disais.

-Le plus con plutôt. Des hommes sont arrivés, les ont entourés et je les ai aidé. Un peu plus tard, la plus jeune s'est fait mordre et nous l'avons enterré. Je leur ai proposé de revenir avec moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était de bonnes personnes. Je me suis trompé, au lieu de me suivre, ils ont pris la moto, mon arbalète et ils sont retournés rejoindre l'autre groupe. Je suppose que c'est celui de Negan. Lui expliquais-je d'un air écœuré, il était clair que mon jugement n'avait pas été le bon. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demandais comment j'avais pu être si stupide.

-J'aurais du les tuer, soulignais-je incertain.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, donnant l'impression de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

-ça n'aurait pas été toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Affirma-t-elle.

En la voyant là, face à moi, je me rappelais le sentiment qui m'avait envahi la poitrine alors que la petite blonde mourait devant mes yeux. L'image de Beth à sa place, m'avait coupé le souffle. Alors que j'avais été loin d'Alexandria et ne sachant pas où elle était, l'inquiétude que ça pouvait être elle, m'avait effrayer comme rien avant ça.

-Si je les ai aidé, c'est à cause de cette petite blonde. Elle me faisait penser à toi, avouais-je sans comprendre que les mots sortaient de ma bouche. C'était l'entière vérité mais je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le lui dire.

Elle rougit en souriant, visiblement touchée. Elle pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Je m'autorisai un petit soupire pour m'encourager à aller de l'avant, décidé à démarrer la journée. J'allais me détourner d'elle, quand elle combla la distance pour venir poser sa bouche contre la mienne, dans un baiser d'une douceur infinie. La sensation était agréable et inhabituelle pour moi, jamais quelqu'un n'avait montré autant de délicatesse pour ma personne. Je devais absolument bouger de là avant que les choses dérapent comme la veille.

Essayant de ne pas prendre en compte ma frustration, je me reculai d'elle sans la brusquer. Je me mis debout et passai un propre t-shirt. J'observai la jeune femme qui se levait pour me suivre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa silhouette si frêle noyée dans mon vêtement que je lui avais passé pour cacher sa nudité. Je secouai la tête pour éloigner les images qui flottaient dans mon esprit.

-Mets un pantalon avant de descendre, lui indiquais-je mi narquois, mi sérieux.

Je restais ébahi par la vision d'elle, portant le tissus qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, la rendant attrayante au possible. Je réalisai que je voulais être le seul à profiter de cette image.

Elle répondit à ma remarque par un sourire timide, le rouge se répandant sur ses joues. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour choper son jeans et pouvoir se vêtir. Lorsqu'elle passa à mes côtés, je la stoppai inconsciemment en attrapant son bras. Écoutant que mon envie, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant d'imiter son propre geste quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était un besoin presque instinctif et je fus surpris de ressentir le même émoi que précédemment. En me détachant d'elle, j'aperçus son regard étonné et je m'autorisai un petit sourire.

-Je vais vérifier la moto. Annonçais-je, elle me sourit mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête positivement.

En sortant de la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était facile de s'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

En passant par la cuisine, je pris un cookie que Carole avait fait et quittai la maison pour retrouver ma moto. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour m'aérer l'esprit et m'éloigner, essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, prendre du recul. Je savais que je me battais encore entre l'envie de rester auprès de Beth, ou de fuir le plus loin possible. Ma tête me poussait à prendre mes distances et d'un autre côté, quelques choses au fond de moi m'encourageait à me rapprocher. Certainement la même chose qui m'avait incité à l'embrasser avant de sortir de la chambre. En tout honnêteté, je me sentais complètement perdu.

Alors que je descendais les marches du perron, un « _humhum_ » me fit me retourner. Je découvris Maggie assise sur sa propre devanture, elle avait l'air épuisée mais souriante.

-Hé ! La saluais-je sans penser une seconde à m'arrêter.

-Daryl. Appela-t-elle alors, me surprenant et je fus automatiquement inquiet de ce qui m'attendait. Je l'observai de là où je me tenais et elle me fit un signe discret pour que m'inciter à m'approcher. Je me tus et attendis qu'elle me parle comme elle en avait visiblement l'intention. Elle resta un instant muette, réfléchissant à quoi dire, et sa façon d'être incertaine m'angoissa encore plus, me rendant mal à l'aise. Je me doutais du sujet de la conversation, mais ce qui me surprenait, était son hésitation. Maggie n'était pas le genre de femme à prendre des gants pour discuter, elle avait la réputation d'être franche et direct lorsqu'elle avait quelques choses à dire, elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

-Je sais qui se passe un truc avec ma sœur. Déclara-t-elle d'un seul coup, et mon cœur se mit à battre si vite, que je crus un instant qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

J'hésitais entre nier et lui dire que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait, ou encore lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle m'interrompit d'un geste, indiquant qu'elle voulait poursuivre.

-Attends, laisse-moi finir.

Sur le coup, je me sentis un peu comme un gamin à qui on allait faire la leçon mais j'eus l'impression que je devais lui laisser la chance de s'exprimer. Quoiqu'il en soit, si la conversation ne me plaisait pas, je pourrais toujours partir.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, ça ne sert à rien de me dire qu'il n'y a rien. Je connais ma sœur et je pense que nous sommes avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour commencer à te connaître. Même si j'avoue que t'es pas très facile à cerner...

Elle se permit un petit sourire conciliant avant de continuer.

-Je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionne, ta façon d'agir, ta manière d'être. Mais avec elle... Nous avons tous remarqué comment vous vous regardez. Comment vous êtes inquiet l'un pour l'autre. Comment tu te soucie d'elle. Je dirais même le fait que la présence de l'autre est presque indispensable, à chacun de vous.

Je relevai la tête à toute son énumération de ce qu'elle pensait comprendre, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse voir tout ça en moi. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait mais j'étais conscient que ça reviendrait à mentir.

-Malgré ça, quelque chose te blogue, reprit-elle alors, m'étonnant à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'est Daryl ? Me questionna-t-elle, sans me laisser la moindre chance de répondre, elle continua dans son monologue, qu'elle devait avoir retenu depuis pas mal de temps.

-L'âge ? Vos caractères très différents ? Le passé ? Le futur ?

Je l'écoutais attentivement maintenant, curieux de voir où elle voulait en venir et honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi donner comme réponse.

-Daryl, regarde autour de nous, tu crois vraiment que ces questions rhétoriques ont encore de l'importance de nos jours ?

Elle m'observa quelques instants et ressentant un certain malaise, je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle voulait que je dise. Elle sourit alors comme si elle était amusée par mon comportement ou peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce que j'agisse ainsi.

-Je ne sais pas, avouais-je en soupirant, contraint à la conversation. Beth est …

-Beth est remplie d'espoir, de vie, d'une joie souvent exaspérante mais par dessus tout ça, ma sœur sait ce qu'elle veut. Et crois moi, quand elle a décidé qu'elle aurait quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours. Détailla-t-elle la plus jeune des Greene, en me coupant la parole.

Je souris devant le portrait qu'elle avait peint de sa cadette, celui-ci assez réaliste. Je visualisai soudainement le visage de Beth, souriante et pleine de vie, m'inspirant la lumière dans l'obscurité. La chaleur monta en moi alors que l'image se transformait au souvenir de la soirée précédente. Revoyant la lueur du désir qui habitait ses yeux, ressentant à nouveau les mêmes frissons qui m'avaient complètement désarçonné. Je pouvais encore voir son corps nu devant moi, immobile, presque comme une offrante.

Revenant à la réalité, je baissai rapidement le regard ayant peur que Maggie lise mes pensées peu catholiques ou qu'elle s'aperçoive de mon trouble. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et repoussai toutes les images, le plus loin possible de mon crâne.

-T'es quelqu'un de bien Daryl. Tu lui as tellement apporté et je suis convaincue que tu peux la rendre heureuse, je crois que tu le fais déjà, à ta façon.

Sans en connaître la raison, tout ce qu'elle me disait, me déstabilisait. J'étais stupéfait par ce qu'elle annonçait. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le but de cette discussion. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle crie en me disant « _si tu touche à ma sœur j'te tue_ » ou un truc du genre mais pas ce discours, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle croire que je pouvais apporter du positif à Beth ? C'était insensé.

-C'est elle qui m'a rendu meilleur. Lâchais-je en retrouvant l'utilité de ma voix, m'en voulant directement pour cette déclaration, pourtant si vrai.

Maggie sourit largement, apparemment ravie, je la vis poser discrètement sa main sur son ventre, qui je le savais, renfermait un petit être en plein développement.

-Glenn et moi, nous allons être parent, indiqua-t-elle comme si je n'étais pas encore au courant, sa voix semblait un peu incertaine.

-Je sais que c'est fou, je sais qu'il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi mais j'essaye de ne penser qu'au présent. Je suis consciente que demain tout peut changer, c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux profiter de chaque moment, je veux tenter ma chance dans la chasse au bonheur, en sachant que c'est probablement temporaire. Je ne veux rien regretter.

J'eus envie de lui dire « _ne dis pas ça_ » mais je savais qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. C'était vrai que faire un bébé dans ce monde, était de la pure folie, surprenant et peut-être un peu égoïste. Au delà de ça, un bébé restait l'espoir pour un futur possible. Ma propre réflexion me fit sourire, quelques années plus tôt, j'avais trouvé ça stupide et irresponsable de la part de Lori et pourtant à cet instant face à Maggie ma réaction était tout autre. Peut-être que la petite dure à cuire m'avait aidé à voir les choses autrement ou alors c'était juste Beth.

-Beth avait prévu que vous auriez un bébé, la surpris-je à mon tour, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle eut l'air un peu émue. J'avais envie de partagé ce moment avec elle, c'était un élan spontané et je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point sa sœur avait pensé à elle.

-Après la chute de la prison, nous étions que tous les deux et un soir, nous discutions et elle me l'a dit « _je pensais que Maggie et Glenn aurait un bébé_ », récitais-je avant de continuer. Ça été la première fois que j'ai parler de ma vie à quelqu'un. Elle m'a donné l'envie d'espérer, de croire encore à l'existence de bonne personne. Plus encore, elle m'a rappelé que vous étiez encore en vie quelque part et qu'on devait vous chercher, ne pas abandonner.

-Elle a ce don ma sœur.

J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête, j'eus presque envie de lui avouer que ce jour là, une étrange étincelle c'était allumé au fond de moi, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Que j'avais réalisé que Beth était une femme et plus une enfant, qu'elle avait su m'atteindre plus que n'importe qui. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, c'était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-J'suis heureux pour Glenn et toi. La félicitais-je.

Je trouvais assez étrange d'être là, à discuter avec Maggie et en même temps, c'était presque naturel, agréable. J'avais eu la crainte qu'elle s'oppose à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre et en fait, je la trouvais plus que compréhensive et attentionnée, elle était touchante. Peut-être parce qu'après tout, elle avait plusieurs points communs avec sa jeune sœur, la ressemblance était à présent visible pour moi, cet espoir visible au fond du regard était le même. En fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, elles étaient toutes les deux les filles d'Hershel Greene.

-Daryl, quoiqu'il arrive, promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, me demanda-t-elle. Je ne sus qu' acquiescer de la tête devant son ton quasi suppliant. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite ce soir là en brûlant la cabane, être là pour la protéger. Aujourd'hui, ce même engagement prenait une ampleur tout autre, beaucoup plus personnel. Je fixai un dernière fois mon regard à celui de la jeune femme face à moi et après un signe de main, je me détournai d'elle, prêt à m'éloigner.

-Daryl, m'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Faisant un effort extrême pour retenir un soupir blasé, je pivotai vers elle, lui accordant mon attention.

-Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, j'suis bien avec tout ça... Vous deux... ensemble, Hésita-t-elle à révéler. Je déglutis péniblement devant son regard insistant et mon cœur manqua un battement, devant sa constatation. Entendre ces mots avait quelque chose d'irréaliste.

-Mais si tu lui fais du mal, le plus gros connard au monde ainsi que la plus grosse horde de rôdeurs, seront le dernier de tes soucis, me menaça-t-elle une lueur un peu inquiétante fibrant dans ses yeux. Ok, c'était quelque peu flippant mais à la base j'avais pensé me faire agresser rien que pour avoir oser poser mon regard sur sa petite sœur, alors je me trouvais assez satisfait même si surpris par son discours. Je me permis un petit rictus de conciliation, montrant mon accord, et j' hochai la tête de haut en bas. Puis sans plus tarder, je partis pressé de quitter cette situation assez embarrassante, je sortis enfin le souffle que sans m'en rendre compte, je retenais. En réfléchissant à tout ça, je ne savais même pas si cette conversation avait une raison d'être, Beth et moi nous n'étions pas... enfin rien était vraiment... Bon stop, ça suffisait ainsi je ne savais même pas ce que nous étions, à croire que les autres comprenaient plus de chose que moi-même.

Enfin, j'étais dans une position où j'étais à l'aise, sans pression, juste moi et la moto. J'avais toujours aimé chipoter sur les engins quel qu'ils soient, la plus part du temps c'était ainsi que je passais mon temps avant le tournant. En tout cas quand Merle ne nous foutait pas dans une de ces putains de merde, comme il avait le don de le faire. L'évolution du monde avait changé tellement de chose, les rôdeurs m'avaient pris mon frère mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi entouré. C'était un peu comme si les gens autour de moi, se préoccupaient réellement de mon sort. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé au par avant.

-T'as récupéré ta moto . Surgit Carole sans que je l'ai vu arrivé.

J'approuvai son observation d'un signe positive de la tête et lui expliquai la situation dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvé quelques semaines avant. Je remarquai l'expression de Carole, elle agissait étrangement et je la trouvais affectée par tous ce qu'on endurait. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon inquiétude vis à vis d'elle grandissait, elle me semblait tellement différente.

-est-ce que tu vas bien ? M'informais-je.

-Oui, voulut-elle me faire croire. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir à quel point elle mentait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ont fait ces gens là-bas ? Interrogeais-je pensant que son état psychique actuel avait un lien avec ça. Je n'avais pas osé poser la question directement à Beth car elle avait semblé ébranlée même si elle avait voulu me montrer l'inverse. Malheureusement pour elle, les cauchemars de la nuit dernière m'avait confirmé mon intuition.

-Rien, avoua Carole, m'étonnant.

Je fixai mon regard au sien, essayant de lire en elle, de comprendre ce qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire mais je fus encore plus surpris de voir qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, ces personnes les avaient enlevé, et retenu prisonnière. Si Beth et Maggie avaient agi de la sorte, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le choix. Dans ce monde, c'était ainsi soit tu tuais soit tu étais tué. Si les filles en étaient arrivées là, c'était parce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le choix.

-Carole, ils ne vous auraient pas relâché sans rien tenter. Essayais-je de lui faire comprendre, où étais passé la femme du terminus, celle qui nous avait tous sauvé ? En cet instant là, je m'inquiétai encore plus pour elle.

-Si tu as besoin tu sais que tu peux me parler, lui indiquais-je d'un ton doux, devant son air perdu et un peu perturbé. Elle me sourit comme pour montrer sa reconnaissance.

-Denise te cherche, annonça-t-elle pour mettre fin à notre conversation. Je me redressai sur mes jambes, essuyai mes mains à mon bandana, la saluais-je d'un hochement de tête et je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, me demandant ce que le doc me voulait.

En arrivant sur le lieu en question, j'aperçus Rosita, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air impatiente. Elle me lança un regard surpris alors que je me rapprochais. A mon grand soulagement, nous eûmes même à engager la conversation car Denise apparut à nos côtés, une liste à la main.

-En parcourant les cartes des environs, je me suis souvenu d'un endroit où nous pourrons trouver des médicaments. Ce n'est pas vraiment une pharmacie mais si je me souviens bien, nous devrions obtenir certains antibiotiques. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de courses de prévues aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être aller y jeter un œil. Expliqua-t-elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la petite hispanique à mes côtés, j'opinai du chef, trouvant l'idée plus qu'intéressante.

-Ouais, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Affirmais-je.

-Je veux venir avec vous, reprit alors le doc et je l'observai de haut en bas, essayant de trouver la blague.

-Tu as déjà été à l'extérieure ? La questionnais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non mais...

-N'y pense même pas, pas le temps pour du baby-sitting, coupais-je d'un ton cassant. Il était hors de question que je prenne le moindre risque en l'emmenant avec nous. Elle n'imaginait certainement pas ce qui se trouvait derrière ces murs ni le danger auquel elle pourrait être confrontée.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, m'appuya Rosita en secouant la tête négativement.

-Ce n'est pas très loin, on va en voiture, on fait le trajet, on récupère ce qui peut y avoir et on revient. Insista-t-elle.

-Donne nous ta liste et on ramène ce que t'as besoin. Nous irons à deux, contrais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

-Vous pouvez lire ça ou ça ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant son doigt sur plusieurs mots de sa liste. Elle mit la feuille sous le nez de la brune et je vis à son expression qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit. Je niai de la tête contraint à reconnaître la situation.

-Vous avez donc besoin de moi. Ces médicaments peuvent être très utiles, ils pourront sauver des vies, argumenta-t-elle intelligemment.

Pendant un minute, la colère gronda en moi, je ne supportais pas d'embarquer des novices avec moi, ne sachant pas ce qui nous attendaient. Silencieusement, je tournai la tête vers Rosita, lui demandant son opinion. Malgré son expression forcée, elle haussa les épaules blasée et acquiesça de la tête, donnant son accord.

-T'as gagné, on va, on prend ton bordel et on se rapplique. Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dis, tu discute pas et tu te tiens près de nous. Ordonnais-je de manière sèche, contrarié face à ces circonstances.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon état de nervosité car elle dodelina la tête de haut en bas, visiblement satisfaite de sa petite victoire, comme si tout ça avait une réelle importance pour elle.

-On se retrouve dans 15 min à l'entrée, je vais vite dire... Prendre quelques affaires et j'vous retrouve là-bas. Me rattrapais-je avant de révéler mes véritables intentions.

Je remarquai leur regard amusé et un peu moqueur braqué sur moi et je me détournai rapidement les ignorant, les laissant échanger un petite rire railleur.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je savais pertinemment bien que je ne venais pas juste prendre mon sac pour partir. Je voulais juste venir prévenir de mon départ, sachant que si je ne le faisais pas, Beth serait certainement fâchée. De plus, elle pourrait s'imaginer n'importe quoi, c'était une façon de lui dire que je ne courrais pas grand chose et que je serais vite de retour. J'aperçus Carl dans la cuisine mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'avancer vers lui. Une voix douce qui chantonnait me parvenait du salon, j'aurais reconnu cette voix dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Je m'accostai à l'arcade de la pièce, n'indiquant pas ma présence. La vision qui prenait forme devant moi, me fit ressentir une émotion inconnue. En retournant plus loin dans mes souvenirs, je sus que je l'avais déjà éprouvé une fois, ce soir là, dans la maison funéraire. Je l'avais surpris jouant du piano et chantant, mes entrailles s'étaient retournés devant la beauté du spectacle.

Cette fois, la sensation était encore plus vivace, plus incontrôlable. Elle était accroupi au sol avec Juddith qui souriait attendrie par la musique. Sa main caressant les cheveux de la fillette, c'était juste le tableau d'une mère avec son enfant. L'amour était partout dans la pièce, elle était faîte pour être maman. Je n'avais jamais ressenti l'envie de fonder une famille, le modèle que j'avais eu était tellement désordonné que je n'aurai jamais imaginé recréer le même scénario. Pourtant, le sentiment qui fit gonflé ma poitrine à ce moment là, me fit regretter de ne jamais pouvoir avoir … Non, mais j'étais juste fou devant la jeune femme qui chantait. Je perdais l'esprit, voulant une chose que je savais impossible et surtout pas faites pour moi. Je secouai la tête et l'espace d'un instant, je laissai les paroles entrer à l'intérieure de moi.

« Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer »

Alors que je l'écoutais chanter à la petite dure à cuire, je me rendis compte que ma respiration devenait saccadée et que ses paroles m'atteignaient d'une façon inimaginable. C'était la promesse non dite de la protéger qui avait fait qu'aujourd'hui je me posais des tonnes de questions. Je n'avais peur de rien, c'était ce que je me plaisais à croire, c'était ce que je lui avais dit cette après midi là, après avoir trop bu. Toute fois, à cet instant précis, j'étais terrifié par la débâcle des sentiments qui me secouaient. J'étais terrifié de ne plus rien contrôler. Est-ce qu'elle avait ce pouvoir de faire envoler tous les doutes qui m'habitaient depuis toujours ?

« **I have died everyday waiting for you**  
 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
 **For a thousand years**  
 **I love you for a thousand more** »

« **Time stands still**  
 **Beauty in all she is**  
 **I will be brave**  
 **I will not let anything take away**  
 **What's standing in front of me**  
 **Every breath**  
 **Every hour has come to this**  
 **One step closer »**

L'observant à distance, je souris à cette idée, tout ce que nous avions vécu nous avait mené là où nous étions. Sans le tournant, je ne serais pas ici à la regarder, je ne l'aurai même pas rencontrer. Sans le tournant, nous n'aurions pas fini à la ferme. Si la prison n'était pas tombé, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés tous les deux seuls. Je n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point elle était exceptionnelle. J'avalai ma salive devant cette constatation, chaque souffle, chaque heure, nous avaient mené à ce moment.

« **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
 **For a thousand years**  
 **I love you for a thousand more**  
 **And all along I believed I would find you**  
 **Time has brought your heart to me**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I love you for a thousand more** »

ça sonnait tellement vrai à mes oreilles. Avant tout ça, je n'étais rien, juste un corps ambulant, un peu à l'image d'un rôdeur, sans véritable but dans la vie, ni travail, ni famille, juste un frère encore plus fou que moi. Avec elle à mes côtés, ma vie s'était comme éclairée, ce que j'avouai, contrastait complètement avec le monde qui tournait autour de nous. Il avait fallu la merde pour que ma vie prenne enfin un sens. Sans m'en apercevoir, cette fille s'était glissée sous ma peau. Elle était devenu essentielle, peut-être plus que cela encore, un peu comme une drogue à laquelle on ne sait plus se passer. J'avais bon revoir tous les moments que nous avions vécu ensemble, tous ces moments rien que nous deux, je ne parvenais pas à savoir quand elle avait réussi à fissurer mes murs et à s'infiltrer si profondément en moi. Que ce soit l'après midi avec ce jeu stupide et la dispute qui en suivit ou la soirée où nous avions jouer avec le feu, brûlant une partie de mon passé. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle avait chanté à ma demande ou encore cette déclaration non avouée, avant qu'elle me soit arrachée. J'étais incapable de comprendre comment je l'avais laissé me trouver. Néanmoins, elle y était parvenue, au fur et à mesure du temps ensemble, une étincelle s'était allumé pour ne faire que grandir. Pour arriver à...

-Hé Daryl ! S'écria Carl derrière mon dos, me faisant sortir précipitamment de mes préoccupations. Il avait un grand sourire, légèrement taquin.

L'appel du garçon fit se retourner Beth qui me découvrit alors, stoppant net sa chanson. Elle se mit debout, visiblement d'humeur joyeuse, stabilisant Juddith au sol pour s'assurer qu'elle ne chute pas. Elle se rapprocha de moi, souriante, laissant la fillette jouer au sol. La voyant s'approcher, mon cœur se mit à courir dans ma poitrine à un rythme égrainé. J'essayai tant bien que mal de calmer mon emballement, voulant reprendre une respiration régulière. Su le coup, je devais très certainement ressembler à un adolescent devant la plus belle fille du lycée, en tout cas c'était l'impression que j'avais.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle un peu, devant mon silence.

-Mouais, réagis-je enfin, retrouvant l'usage de la parole et je fus reconnaissant de voir que ma voix semblait sur.

-Je pars en course avec Rosita et le doc, récupérer des médocs. L'informais-je.

-Parfait, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, nous partons …

-Tu devrais rester ici, la coupais-je l'air de rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec, ça sera pas long.

-Mais je …

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, et puis tu semblais bien, là, avec la petite dure à cuire, contrais-je à nouveau sans lui permette de finir sa phrase.

En réalité, je préférais la savoir à l'intérieure de nos murs, en sécurité que sur la route. Les derniers jours avaient été rempli de rebondissements et avaient été éprouvants. Je compris qu'elle était frustrée devant mon insistance et le fait que je lui coupais la parole, ne la laissant pas s'exprimer. C'était quelque chose qui la mettait hors d'elle. Elle lança un regard à Juddith qui essayait de ramasser je ne sais quoi au sol, puis reporta son attention sur moi. Elle hocha la tête vaincue, montrant son consentement. Je lui souris timidement, ravi de sa décision, et surtout soulagée qu'elle ne provoquait pas un combat.

Normalement, j'aurais du sortir mais c'était comme si une force invisible refusait que nos regards se détachent. Je poussai un soupir imperceptible et fis mine de partir mais je sentis sa petite main reposer sur mon bras, lui accordant à nouveau toute mon attention. Elle combla la petite distance qui nous séparait et mit ses lèvres sur ma joue avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait.

-Fais attention, souffla-t-elle, et je pus voir toute son inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux.

-Toujours, affirmais-je me voulant rassurant. Je lui décrochai un petit clin d'œil pour essayer de la détendre et j'eus cette envie irréversible de l'embrasser plus profondément qu'elle venait de le faire. Me souvenant de la présence de Carl, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, je n'étais déjà pas très à l'aise avec moi-même alors montrer ce genre d'attention devant quelqu'un d'autre, ça restait impossible. En même temps, je n'étais pas persuadée que c'était la bonne chose à faire avant de partir, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter si je commençais.

Du coup, je la fixai une dernière fois, essayant d'enregistrer l'image d'elle au fond de ma tête, encore une fois, et je quittai la pièce sans me retourner.

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

J'étais debout dans le salon, fixant la porte que Daryl venait juste de franchir, je faisais de mon mieux pour calmer la frustration qui me rongeait. Il allait en course et je voulais réellement l'accompagner. Je détestais le savoir à l'extérieure d' Alexandria, je savais que c'était stupide car il savait se débrouiller mais même si il était solide comme un roc, il restait un être humain et donc il était potentiellement en danger comme tout le monde. Du coup, l'angoisse avait pris possession de moi à l'instant même où la porte s'était refermée.

Néanmoins, je comprenais son point de vue, j'avouais facilement que j'étais épuisée et un peu perturbée par ce que j'avais fait. Le mieux pour moi était de rester avec Juddith, étant la seule chose qui arrivait encore à me changer les idées. Malgré ce fait, j'aurais préféré être auprès de lui, je devais vraiment apprendre à mieux me contrôler, je n'avais pas envie de devenir complètement dépendante de lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, sachant pertinemment qu'il était un homme avec quelques défaillances au niveau social et contact. D'ailleurs, c'était peu dire de déclarer qu'il m'avait surpris le matin même en m'accordant un baiser rempli de douceur. Je souris encore devant la sensation que son geste avait provoqué en moi, me laissant complètement retournée. C'était réellement étrange de voir Daryl aussi paisible et doux, j'étais touchée car je savais que j'étais la seule à le connaître de cette façon.

La réalisation que j'avais fait la veille, ne m'aidait pas vraiment à garder mes distances, bien au contraire, j'avais cette envie de le rapprocher encore plus. C'était complètement insensé de me découvrir amoureuse de l'archer. J'avais déjà eu des coup de cœurs dans le passé, notamment avec Jimmy et après avec Zack, si je pouvais qualifié ça de coup de cœur mais il n'y avait absolument rien de comparable avec les émotions que je ressentais juste à être auprès de Daryl. Ni même avec toutes les sensations qu'il arrivait à me faire éprouver. Rien que par sa présences, ses gestes, ses regards, le ton de sa voix, les petits sourires discrets sur ses lèvres, il arrivait à me faire frémir, tout en lui me transcendait.

Je pouvais sentir le regard persistant de Carl sur moi, par conséquence, je me retournai vers lui.

-Quoi ? L'interrogeais-je innocemment, reportant toute mon attention sur Judith toujours occupée à jouer sagement.

-Vous me faites trop rire, se moqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre son allusion.

-ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, vous dormez même ensemble depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours aussi gêné. Observa-t-il.

Je me demandai soudainement si en utilisant le verbe « dormir », il voulait vraiment dire ça ou si il insinuait quelques choses de beaucoup plus intime. Rien qu'au souvenir des caresses et des baisers torrides du soir précédent, mes joues rosirent d' embarras mais aussi de plaisir.

-C'est compliqué, déclarais-je en essayant de dissimuler mes nouvelles rougeurs.

-En quoi ? Insista l'adolescent en me fixant, visiblement surpris.

Je lui souris et haussai les sourcils comme pour lui montrer l'évidence et lui indiquer ce que je pensais.

-Daryl. Nous reprîmes tous les deux en cœur d'une voix amusée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un léger rire échapper de mes lèvres. Ce simple prénom réussissait à envoyer au plus profond de moi un envol de papillon. Pourquoi rendait-il les chose si compliqué ? Une partie de moi continuait de croire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi de cette manière. Cependant, il avait répondu avidement à mes baisers et il avait traité mon corps de la plus belle façon qu'un homme pouvait le faire. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il essayait juste de garder une certaine distance, juste pour avoir le contrôle. Néanmoins, certaines choses devaient seulement se passer, et il fallait parfois s'autoriser à lâcher prise.

Il m'avait confié certaines informations sur son passé qui me permettait de comprendre qu'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse qui avait provoqué un manque de confiance en lui et que pour se protéger, il s'était forgé des murs solides. Je n'étais pas décidée à laisser son passé prendre le dessus sur ce que nous pouvions construire ensemble. Je voulais profiter de ce que la vie pouvait m'offrir et le plus vite possible, sachant que tout dans notre monde était qu'éphémère et pouvait s'arrêter n'importe quand. Je réprimai un frisson d'inquiétude en me souvenant qu'il était en dehors de la communauté.

-Et toi avec Enid ? Voulus-je dévier la conversation, pour éloigner toutes les pensées non désirées.

Ma question amena une couleur vive sur le visage de Carl, le rendant légèrement penaud. Je saisis l'occasion pour le taquiner un petit moment à ce sujet. Nous discutions ensemble assez longtemps, voulant lui accorder un peu de mon attention et savourant la détente d'être entre nous.

Après avoir passé du temps avec Carl, je décidai d'aller chez Maggie avec Judith. Je me faisais du soucis pour ma sœur et j'avais besoin de me rassurer sur son état. Je trouvais assez insolite de m'inquiéter d'elle, Maggie avait toujours été téméraire et courageuse, forçant mon admiration. Elle avait été un véritable modèle pour moi, et elle l'était encore aujourd'hui. Je me souvenais d'elle au début de l'épidémie, et surtout à l'arrivé du groupe à la ferme. Elle était rempli de détermination, sachant ce qu'elle voulait, ne reculant devant rien. Le mot qui la caractérisait le mieux devait être « fonceuse ». Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Nous venions de traversé pas mal d'épreuve, j'avais tellement eu peur pour elle et le bébé, j'étais décidée à prendre soin d'eux.

Nous étions rassemblé autour de la table de la cuisine pendant que Judith essayait tant bien que mal d'emboîter des boîtes en plastique.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle allait m'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais mon regard persuasif l'avertit de ne pas me mentir. Elle joua alors carte sur table.

-ça ira ... juste un peu secouée, je suppose. Et toi ?

-Bien.

Je n'étais pas venue ici pour qu'elle se préoccupe de moi et pour lui donner plus de soucis, au contraire. A mon tour, je réalisai à son air suspicieux que rien ne servait d'essayer de lui faire gober des chimères.

-Comme toi, j'imagine. Ajoutais-je, jouant la franchise.

Elle me sourit de manière compréhensive et posa sa main sur la mienne, offrant une légère pression. Je ne lui dirais pas à quel point je me sentais responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne saurait jamais les cauchemars qui envahissaient mon subconscient.

-Ce que tu as fait hier, c'était courageux mais très dangereux, reprit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Beth, tu …

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Maggie. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ton bébé et toi vous soyez en sécurité et que vous puissiez vivre une vie meilleure. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Alors je suis prête à tout faire pour l'éviter. Avouais-je en la coupant, refusant qu'elle me fasse la leçon comme si j'étais toujours une enfant.

Prise par l'émotion, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint me prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle se rassit en face de moi, tenant toujours ma main.

-En fait, je voulais juste te dire que tu as tellement changé, que tu es devenue très forte, admit-elle en me surprenant. Je vis la fierté dans ses yeux, et je sentis les miens s'humidifier. Essayant de camoufler mon émotion, je détournai le regard vers la fillette au sol, l'observant émue, imaginant le bébé de Maggie à ses côtés d'ici quelques temps.

-Où est Daryl ? S'enquit-elle en me sortant de mon observation. J'entendis dans sa voix, un grain de moquerie mal dissimulé. Sans savoir pourquoi, je rougis aussi vite.

-Il est sorti sur une course avec Rosita et Denise, indiquais-je légèrement.

-Est-ce que les choses... sont sérieuses entre vous ? S'informa-t-elle en choisissant ses mots. Malgré son semblant de délicatesse, je perçus directement les insinuations qui se cachaient derrière sa phrase. Mes joues chauffèrent un peu plus en me souvenant de la veille au soir, était-ce cela qu'elle qualifiait de sérieux ?

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas certaines d'avoir le courage, ni vraiment l'envie de lui annoncer qu'il m'avait repoussé alors que je m'étais pratiquement offerte à lui. Le doute me percuta à nouveau, me demandant si je plaisais vraiment à Daryl et si il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec moi. Son geste me frustrait toujours autant et me laissait perplexe.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la femme devant moi, je sus que je n'avais rien à perdre. Après tout, elle était ma sœur et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais des amies à qui aller me confier sur mes sentiments. De plus, j'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir ce genre de relation avec elle, confidence pour confidence. Toujours un peu hésitante, j' hochai la tête négativement et je compris à son expression qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber sans plus d'informations.

-Il m'a repoussé, arrivais-je enfin à prononcer, ma voix tremblante d'inconfort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me sourit mis amusée mi attendrie.

-Oh Bethy... commença-t-elle d'un ton compatissant. Il essaye juste d'agir au mieux.

-Peut-être qu'il pourrait me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Contrais-je alors, me sentant un peu en colère contre Daryl. Je ne voulais pas qu'il agisse au mieux, je voulais qu'il me traite comme je le souhaitais, comme une femme.

-Je crois que tout ça doit être nouveau pour lui. Je n'avais jamais vu Daryl agir envers personne comme il le fait avec toi. Voulut-elle me rassurer.

-Pour moi aussi, c'est nouveau, avouais-je d'une petite voix. Avec lui, j'me sens vivante, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je souris attendrie avec l'image de l'archer qui apparaissait dans ma tête. Ma sœur rayonna alors face à ma révélation, apparemment heureuse de ma déclaration.

-Tu sais c'est un sentiment...

-Je sais Maggie, l'amour, c'est compliqué, ça peut faire autant de mal que de bien, la citais-je en finissant sa phrase.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussi vite, imitant le poisson hors de l'eau à la perfection. Je réprimai un rire devant son air surpris et en même temps euphorique. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur ses lèvres comme pour retenir un cri.

-Bethy tu es … S'excita-t-elle, frôlant l'hystérie.

-Oui Mags, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Déclarais-je timidement, alors que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de la représentation mentale de Daryl.

Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce, laissant chacune d'entre nous, plongées dans nos propres réflexions.

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître Glenn, il embrassa tendrement sa femme. Ces deux là étaient vraiment beaux à regarder. L'amour entre eux était perceptible à des kilomètres.

-Salut. Siffla-t-il à mon encontre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Bethy était entrain de me dire que … Commença ma sœur joyeusement, en regardant son mari.

-Maggie, l'interrompis-je dans un sursaut d'énergie, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Que Daryl était parti sur une course. Finit-elle en me souriant, amusée par mon éclat de voix inutile.

Nous nous observâmes toutes les deux et dans une symétrie parfaite, nous pouffâmes, c'était un vrai et sincère éclat de rire, quasi à en avoir mal au ventre. Surtout lorsque nous surprîmes, le regard étonné de Glenn sur nous. Le pauvre nous regardaient comme si nous avions perdu la tête.

Judith commença doucement à s'agiter et je leur annonçai que j'allais rentrer la mettre à la sieste. Après avoir serré une dernière fois ma sœur dans mes bras et lui avoir murmuré un « merci » à l'oreille, je sortis accompagné du bébé.

Pour finir, Daryl avait eu raison d' insister pour que je reste à Alexandria, ça faisait du bien de passer une journée presque normale, de partager des moments d'émotions avec les miens, ça me permettait de relâcher un peu la pression. Toutefois, le savoir de l'autre côté de nos murs m'angoissait toujours autant et je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était de le voir rentrer.

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

La journée était bien avancée maintenant et je devais admettre que je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer à Alexandria. La course avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu car nous étions tombé sur un arbre au milieu de la route, qui bloguait le passage, nous obligeant ainsi à continuer à pieds. Malgré ça, nous avions trouvé le magasin et nous avions pu récupérer pas mal de médicaments.

Nous revenions à la communauté bien chargé. Denise avait eu une très bonne idée en nous amenant dans ce lieu, ça avait été une vraie réussite.

La pauvre avait été bouleversée là-bas, elle avait certainement du voir quelques choses qui la révulsait. Malheureusement, ce monde était rempli de vision d'horreur et la réalité était difficile à digérer pour beaucoup. En toute franchise, j'avouais qu'il était impossible de s'habituer à ce genre d'abominations. La vérité, c'était que nous n'avions pas le choix et nous devions faire face, en repoussant bien souvent nos émotions, c'était la seule façon pour continuer à avancer. Suite à sa sortie précipitée de la boutique, j'avais voulu l'encourager, alors je l'avais remercié de nous avoir guider. Nous avions fait une belle découverte grâce à elle et elle devait le savoir.

Maintenant, nous étions sur le chemin du retour, et plus on avançait plus j'étais pressé d'être chez nous. Cette pensée me fit sourire, le sentiment d'avoir une maison restait bizarre. L'idée d' emprunter le chemin de fer pour aller m'avait oppressé mais sachant que nous irions plus vite pour rentrer, je laissai tomber mon appréhension.

Du coup nous étions bien lancé sur le trajet, je marchais aux côtés de Rosita, tous les deux complètement silencieux. C'était un point que j'appréciais particulièrement, parler pour ne rien dire, n'était pas vraiment mon truc, ni le sien. Alors que le calme nous entourait, mes pensées eurent tout le loisir de remonter jusqu'à un visage d'ange. Visualisant ses sourires chaleureux, ressentant encore ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple touché de cette fille me faisait trembler de la tête au pieds. C'était étrange de se sentir ainsi autour d'une personne, et surtout inhabituelle. Je l'imaginais facilement entrain de m'attendre à la maison et en fait, je n'avais qu'un seul empressement, c'était de la rejoindre, de la voir. Sans mentir, je savais que je voulais tellement plus d'elle. Cette réalisation m'effraya, était-ce normal d'avoir autant besoin d'une personne ? La voix de Merle ricanant retentit à mes oreilles. Mon frère se serait en effet bien moquer de moi. Lui aurait simplement tirer son bonheur de la situation et se serait détourner d'elle sans aucun remords. Ce n'était en rien mes intentions, il était hors de question que je lui fasse du mal. C'était une des raisons principales pour laquelle, je n'avais pas encore accepter d'aller plus loin. J'ignorais totalement si je pouvais lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait, il y avait peu, je m'en pensais incapable. Pourtant l'envie d'essayer était de plus en plus intense en moi. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression que rien que le fait de la toucher pouvoir la briser, alors oubliant mon envie d'elle, je me reculai. Je ne voulais en rien la noircir et enlever cette lumière qu'elle portait en elle. Cependant, revenir en arrière devenait réellement compliqué, surtout devant son obstination. Un frisson s'étendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, alors que l'image d'elle complètement nue, parcourait ma tête. « _quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient_ »avait révélé Maggie en toute sincérité et si à mon tour, je voulais être franc, je devais reconnaître que Beth m'avait obtenu depuis un bon moment, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je relevai la tête, étendant les muscles de ma nuque, et mon regard tomba sur le visage observateur de Rosita, celle-ci arborait un air moqueur sur ses traits.

-Quoi ? Crachais-je brusquement, irrité par ses railleries muettes.

-Rien, mentit-elle ouvertement sans se départir de son sourire.

Un bruit retenti juste derrière nous et d'un même mouvement, nous nous précipitâmes vers Denise resté quelques mètres en arrière. La doc se retrouvait en proie avec un rôdeur.

-C'est bon, je m'en charge, cria-t-elle envers l'hispanique qui se dirigeait vers elle pour intervenir, la stoppant net.

Surpris, nous restâmes à distance raisonnable, observant toute la scène, prêt à intervenir si la situation lui échappait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à quel jeu jouait cette fille. Elle m'avait pourtant l'air assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle se mettait en danger. Trouvait-elle ça marrant ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quelle vitesse les choses pouvaient déparées ? Je commençais à croire qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment.

En me faisant mes propres réflexions, je sentais la colère croître en moi, sans réussir à la canaliser, je savais que j'allais bientôt exploser. Après un moment qui me sembla durer des heures, elle enfonça enfin son couteau dans le crâne purifié du mort-vivant, le rendant automatiquement immobile et inoffensif. Denise se dégagea du corps sans vie et se releva lentement, elle se plia en deux et vomit ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. J'effaçai la grimace de dégoût de mon visage et la regardai interloqué et énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'informa méchamment Rosita, visiblement aussi remontée par la prise de risque inutile de la jeune femme.

Je la vis se pencher et ramasser un objet, qu'elle tendit victorieuse vers nous.

-Pour ça. Indiqua-t-elle fièrement.

Lorsque j'aperçus la canette de soda la rage en moi, s'accentua encore d'un cran et se fut le goutte d'eau qui me fit bondir. Elle fit mine de nous contourner pour reprendre la route et je vis rouge d'une manière incontrôlable.

-Pour un soda? tu as failli te faire tuer pour un soda ! Hurlais-je hors de moi. Je t'avais dis de ne pas prendre de risque, d'écouter ce qu'on te disait, de rester prêt de nous. Tu trouve ça comique ? Tu penses que c'est un jeu ?

-Non, je devais le faire, je devais en être capable. Se défendit-elle.

Je remarquai qu'elle était frustrée par le ton que j'employai mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Devant mon air colérique, elle continua m'empêchant de reprendre la parole.

-Vous pensez sans doute que tout ça est un jeu pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que c'était important pour moi. Pour vous, c'est différent, vous le faites tous les jours. Tara le fait également. Je devais trouver le courage de sortir de ces murs et la force pour affronter ceci.

Elle montra le rôdeur qu'elle venait de liquider. L'intonation de sa voix était devenu plus rude, plus confiante, essayant de nous convaincre, montrant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ou en tout cas qu'elle avait une raison de le faire. Elle fixa alors Rosita d'une lueur compatissante.

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, c'est parce que je sais que tu es seule, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit ce matin. Exposa-t-elle.

La jeune hispanique baissa un peu les yeux vers le sol, faisant jouer un de ses pieds dans la poussière, dans un signe d'embarras. Denise se tourna alors vers moi, et je sus qu'elle était décidé à me dire mes quatre vérités, que je le veuille ou non.

-Toi, je voulais que tu sois là, car je me sens en sécurité auprès de toi, tu es doué pour ça. Mais tu es toujours là entrain d'empêcher quiconque de t'approcher de trop prêt, voulant éviter de t'attacher. Tu gardes les autres à l'écart, évitant ainsi de créer des liens trop étroits. Me décrit-elle.

J'avalai lentement ma salive, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, et redoutant ce qui allait venir.

-A l'intérieure de nos murs, il y une fille qui se damnerait pour toi, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi et elle a une confiance absolue en toi. Elle te suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. En même temps, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes tout le temps, je sais ce que ça signifie. Tu ferais tout pour elle, tu donnerais ta propre vie si ça pouvait la sauver mais tu as tellement peur de ce que cela peut impliquer que tu rejette tout ce qu'elle peut t'apporter.

Elle stoppa un instant son monologue, scrutant nos réactions, se demandant sans doute si elle avait dépassé les limites autorisée. Pour être franc, elle m'avait tellement scotché par sa déclaration spontanée que j'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Tara m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, laissa-t-elle sortir dans un soupir de regret. J'ai pas répondu car j'avais peur...

Son regard tomba alors dans le mien et je déglutis difficilement face à la réalisation qui prenait forme dans mon esprit, comprenant le message qu'elle essayait de me faire passer.

-Pourtant, je l'aime aussi et maintenant ….

Sa phrase s'interrompit d'une traite, malgré le fait que sa bouche continuais à bouger lentement, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Une flèche traversait son œil pour franchir son crâne. Je l'observais complètement horrifié, je restai comme pétrifié sur place pendant quelques secondes. Revenant doucement sur terre, j'aperçus des hommes sortir des arbres, et nous entourer. Je reconnus direct Dwight qui tenait Eugène ainsi que mon arbalète. Je le vis prononcer une phrase que je ne saisis pas, mon esprit diriger à quelques kilomètre de là. J'aurais du me demander ce que le faux scientifique faisait là, ou comment ces types nous étaient tombé dessus. Cependant, la seule chose à laquelle je fus capable de penser, c'était Beth.

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

L'après midi touchait doucement sur la fin, Juddith était levée depuis peu de sa sieste et j'étais occupée à lui donner une compote. En voyant les heures défilées, mon angoisse de ne pas voir rentrer Daryl augmentait, m'encombrant l'esprit. Refusant de céder à la panique qui m'obstruait le cerveau, je repoussai la petite voix qui me disait que quelque chose s'était produit. Je faisais de mon mieux pour fixer mon attention sur la petite fille face à moi, ainsi que sur les discussions entre Carl et Enid qui me parvenaient du salon. Ils étaient si mignon et maladroit, que ça en était touchant. Ça apportait un sentiment de normalité de voir deux adolescents se tourner autour, ça me rappelait tous ces moments au lycée avant que le monde se transforme.

-ça te dit une petite ballade ? Demandais-je à la fillette, alors qu'elle me regardait avec deux petits yeux pétillants.

J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête, de faire autre chose que d' attendre et de stresser. De plus, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et c'était le temps idéal pour profiter d'une petite promenade, avant que la soirée ne tombe. Je savais que ça me permettrait de m'évader légèrement. Je préparai la poussette, je mis le bébé dedans, l'attachant correctement, je saisis un biberon d'eau pour juddith et pris la direction de la sortie.

-ça vous dirait de faire un tour avec nous ? Proposais-je en passant devant le salon.

Les deux jeunes s'interrogèrent dans un échanges de regards silencieux, avant qu' Enid acquiesça un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans les rues, l'ambiance semblait sereine. Quelques personnes se promenaient comme si le monde derrière les murs n'existaient pas. C'était facile de faire semblant que les morts n'avaient pas envahit la terre. Les gens d'Alexandria s'étaient tellement senti à l'abri de tout que l'invasion des rôdeurs avait été une révélation pour eux. Nous étions à l'abri nul part et nous devions toujours le garder à l'esprit.

Sur notre chemin, nous avions croisé Olivia qui comme toujours s'occupait des réserves. Je lui souris aimablement en passant à ses côtés. Nous avions aperçu Aaron et Eric en grande conversation, je les saluai avant de continuer ma route.

Je devais avouer que la ballade était relaxante, entouré des papotages constant de Carl et Enid, participant même une fois de temps en temps. Malgré le fait que je passais un agréable moment, le risque qui ait pu arrivé quelques chose à Daryl ne me quittait pas.

J'aperçus alors Carole, elle était assise dans la balancelle placée sur le perron de Tobyn. Elle fumait une cigarette, le regard perdu au loin. Délaissant quelques peu, les deux jeunes gens à mes côtés, je m'avançais vers elle avec Juddith.

-Carole, l'appelais-je doucement pour attirer son attention. Elle baisa lentement la tête et sourit gentiment en remarquant notre présence.

-Beth que fais-tu là ? S'informa-t-elle.

-Juste envie d'une promenade avec Judith.

Le silence s'interposa entre nous, me rendant un peu mal à l'aise, pourtant je n'avais encore jamais été gênée avec elle. Toutefois, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire, je ne comprenais plus très bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel la femme face à moi se trouvait. Depuis l'attaque de Wolves, elle semblait lointaine, j'avais l'impression qu'une certaine fragilité avant pris possession d'elle, la rendant incertaine. J'imaginais à quel point les événements avec l'autre groupe avait pu la bouleversée. Je n'en étais pas ressortie indemne non plus, les remords toujours ancrés en moi. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions eu beaucoup le choix, en tout cas, c'était ce que j'essayais de me dire. Au delà de ça, je n'arrivais plus à reconnaître Carole dans la femme devant moi.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Osais-je lui demander, réellement préoccupée et soucieuse de faire quelques chose pour l'aider. Elle acquiesça de la tête son sourire devenant une légère grimace.

-Carole, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, ajoutais-je craignant par son regard, qu'elle prenne de mauvaise décision.

-Je sais Beth, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez tous bien. Voulut-elle me rassurer.

-Toi aussi, tu es importante, précisais-je. Je ne souhaitais en rien qu'elle prenne ses distances et s'éloigne de nous. Nous étions une famille et nous devions rester ensemble, et se soutenir.

Elle me sourit franchement cette fois, ce qui me rassura un peu.

-Et toi, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle à son tour. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je lui fasse par de mes doutes ou de mes inquiétudes et encore moins du sentiments de culpabilité qui m'habitait.

-Toujours quand j'suis avec Judith, répondis-je en regardant la petite fille tendrement, celle-ci babillait joyeusement. N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin tu sais où je me trouve, insistais-je en lui accordant un dernier sourire.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et je ne voulais en rien m'attarder sur mon humeur personnel. Il était donc temps de mettre un terme à l'entrevue. Je lui accordai un dernier sourire qui se voulait encourageant et je partis rejoindre les adolescents.

Ce fut un moment décompressant, agréable. Le reste de la ballade se passa entre rire et chanson qu'Enid et Moi fredonnaient, sous le regard moqueur de Carl. Nous nous étions même mise à jouer avec Judith dans l'herbe, la laissant gambader maladroitement et rire aux éclats. Cela nous permettait le temps d'un instant d'oublier tous nos soucis.

Le soleil baisait lentement, indiquant que la soirée venait, il était temps de rentrer. Comme un accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée d'Alexandria. Sacha était en garde avec spencer, ceux-ci observaient les alentours.

-Denise, Rosita et Daryl sont de retour ? Questionnais-je, essayant d'être le plus légère possible. Vu l'heure, ils devaient être revenu et l'archer était entrain d'attendre à la maison.

-Non, démentit-elle mes pensées. Rejetant la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans ma gorge, je la saluai et me détournai accompagnée des deux adolescents. Je fis quelques pas pour me diriger vers la maison, essayant de taire le mauvais pré sentiment qui courait en moi, ainsi que la voix qui me criait de patienter là, ce qui je le savais ne servirait à rien. Lorsque la voix de Sacha rugit derrière moi.

-Beth, ouvre, ils arrivent.

Quelques choses dans l'intonation de la métisse me fit me presser. Je me dépêchai de faire glisser le portail, s'en savoir réprimer le frisson de panique qui me traversait.

Alors qu'ils empruntaient l'accès libre de passage, je remarquai toute de suite que Denise n'était pas présente. Deux autres personnes étaient pourtant dans la voiture, Eugène et Abraham. Ils n'étaient pas sensé se trouver là, alors pourquoi l'étaient-ils ? Le faux scientifique était couché à l'arrière avec Rosita tenant sa main, il était blessé, une tache rouge assombrissait sa chemise, et son teint était d'une pâleur impressionnante.

Mon regard croisa celui de Daryl, qui se tenait derrière le volant, et je compris à la lueur sombre de ses yeux que quelques choses de terrible s'était produit. Denise était morte.

Nous étions rassemblés dans l'infirmerie, Carl et Enid étaient retournés à la maison avec Judith, pour que je puisse suivre les autres. Abraham était parti chercher Rick pour lui expliquer les derniers incidents. J'avouais facilement que j'étais curieuse de savoir quels ennuis ils avaient rencontré et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'observais Daryl, inquiète par son silence et son regard noir. Il avait cet air coupable sur le visage, que je n'aimais pas du tout mais qui me disait tout de suite, que ce qui s'était passé était grave.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Osais-je enfin lui demander, trop impatiente pour attendre Rick et surtout souhaitant le faire sortir de son mutisme. Ma voix était douce et posée. Il releva la tête vers moi, soupira en secouant la tête, comme s' il n'était pas sur de quoi répondre.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu' Abraham entra dans la pièce.

-Rick arrive. Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit d'Eugène.

-il ira bien, heureusement qu'on avait les antibiotiques que Denise a trouvé, déclara Rosita.

La voix de la jeune femme était fébrile, son regard était un mélange de tristesse et de rancœur mal dissimulée vis à vis du grand roux. Il y avait une réelle tension entre les deux qui était difficile à ignorer. Il paraissait évident que leur relation amoureuse était terminée et j'avais notamment remarqué que l'ancien militaire avait pas mal de vue sur Sacha, si pas plus. Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel l'hispanique devait se trouver. L'image de Daryl papillonnant avec une autre femme que moi, me hanta quelque secondes avant que je me réprimande mentalement. J'éloignai l'idée complètement stupide de ma tête en me grondant, je n'avait aucun droit de penser à ce genre de chose alors qu'entre Daryl et moi, il n'y avait rien d'officiel. Je ne pouvais pas comparer la liaison que Rosita et Abe avaient partagé, avec la nôtre, en supposant qu'il y avait bien une relation.

De plus, je m'en voulais de penser à cela alors que nous étions encore une fois en situation critique. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Eugène et le rouquin. Le premier s'étant réveillé, ils échangeaient aux sujets de mordre dans des couilles, ce qui me laissa perplexe. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de fixer ma concentration, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Je remarquais la fierté dans la voix de l'ancien militaire mais les mots m'échappaient car la présence de Daryl à mes côtés m'obsédait. Plutôt l'expression colérique et un peu choquée sur son visage me tracassait. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, le teint livide, j'avais beau détailler ses traits, je n'arrivais pas à lire ses émotions. Bien sur, je savais qu'il faisait tout pour les camoufler du mieux possible, restant immobile et silencieux. Il ne m'accordait ni regards, ni geste, ni mots. Je le connaissais assez pour comprendre qu'il était ébranlé et qu'il se battait pour retenir ses pulsions colériques. J'étais consciente qu'il avait besoin de temps et de solitude mais à cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être inutile.

Rick pénétra alors dans l'infirmerie, jetant un regard à chaque personne présente, s'assurant vite fait de l'état de santé du blessé.

-Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea notre leader, il ne parla pas de Denise et je supposai que l'ancien militaire avait du lui dire. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Continua-t-il en montrant Eugène couché sur son lit.

Même si j'étais curieuse de connaître l'histoire, j'avais cette sensation de ne pas être à ma place, je ressentais le besoin de m'échapper et de les laisser gérer cela entre-eux. Je me balançais maladroitement sur mes pieds, mal à l'aise.

-Je vais retourner près de Jude, annonçais-je alors, avant que quiconque puisse reprendre la parole. Baissant mon regard vers le sol, pour me faire toute petite, je fis mine de sortir de la pièce mais une main stoppa mon geste en attrapant la mienne. Je savais qui c'était et surprise, je me détournai pour rencontrer les yeux presque implorant de Daryl, je fronçai les sourcils inquiète par son expression.

-Reste... s'il te plaît, hésita-t-il à dire. Sa voix d'habitude si rude, était tremblante et timide. J'osais un regard à nos mains jointent, étonnée qu'il le fasse devant nos amis, et encore plus par le fait, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher.

Je compris à quel point il avait besoin de soutien. J'observai les autres qui comme je le supposais étaient stupéfaits par sa marque d'affection. Rick opina du chef pour me dire de rester, même si honnêtement, je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour le faire. Si Daryl souhaitait que je sois là, alors je le serai sans aucun doute. Je me replaçai à ses côtés, ne détachant pas nos mains, m'assurant de garder une certaine distance pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire. Me surprenant à nouveau, je le sentis se rapprochant discrètement, jusqu'au moment où nos bras se touchèrent, créant un choc électrique qui se répandit dans tous mon corps. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas relever la tête et le regarder à nouveau, déployant toutes mon attention à ce qui se disait.

-Nous sommes partis en course pour récupérer des médicaments avec Denise, commença Rosita. Elle a eu une super idée, c'était une réussite, les sacs sont rempli de médocs. Sur le retour, elle a reçu une flèche dans l'œil, avant même que nous comprenions ce qui nous arrivait, des types sont sorti des bois avec Eugène. Nous ne les avons pas senti venir.

-Je connaissais le mec, Dwight, compléta Daryl, la mâchoire serrée, la haine lisible dans ses yeux.

Me souvenant de notre conversation de ce matin, j'eus un frisson horrifié, commençant tout doucement à comprendre la réaction de l'archer.

-Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai perdu Sacha et Abraham, le jour où on a éloigné la horde de Rôdeurs.

Rick hocha la tête de manière compréhensive, connaissant son ami, il devait certainement faire le même constat que moi. Nous avions compris qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort du doc.

-Il a tiré avec mon arbalète, grogna-t-il confirmant notre intuition.

Personne ne dit un mot, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Daryl avait toujours cette tendance à prendre toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Je serrai sa main un peu plus fort pour lui montrer ma présence, mon soutien. Je fis taire la voix qui me criait de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortante, comme il le faisait pour moi lors de mes nombreux cauchemars. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas ici, pas devant nos amis. Ce n'était pas quelques choses qu'il apprécierait. Je me contentais de lui tenir la main, passant maladroitement mon pousse sur le haut de la sienne, dans une caresse, qui je l'espérais, apaisante.

-Eugène voulait trouver un endroit pour faire des munitions, entama Abraham, brisant le lourd silence. Ils ont profité que j'étais un peu à l'écart pour le saisir. Ces fils de putes ne m'ont pas vu, j'ai pu les suivre, nous guidant jusqu'aux autres. .

La manière dont il regardait le blessé, je pouvais voir qu'il s'en voulait quelque peu, comme si il n'aurait pas du se tenir éloigner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour qu'il ressente le besoin de le laisser seul. Toutefois, ça ne regardait qu'eux et l'important restait qu'il était arrivé à temps, enfin en quelques sortes, repris-je mentalement en pensant à Denise.

Je savais que leur lien s'était créé de façon spécial, débutant sur un mensonge d'Eugène, mais aujourd'hui il était clair qu'il se considérait l'un l'autre. Je voyais dans le regard du grand costaud, un respect et une certaine fierté. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux là comptaient parmi les membres de ma famille, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités.

-Comment vous en êtes vous sorti ? S'informa Rick, visiblement frustré par le récit. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il essayait déjà de former un plan d'attaque dans sa tête.

-Eugène a fait diversion, nous donnant la possibilité d'agir, valorisa Rosita en accordant un sourire au faux scientifique.

-Putain ouais, il a mordu ce connard à la bite, ricana Abraham un air assez impressionné.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette révélation. Le type avait du avoir vachement mal, bien fait pour sa gueule, pensais-je méchamment.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dire.

-Nous allons tous rentrer chez nous, intervint l'ancien chérif. Nous reparlerons de tous ça demain. Vous devez vous reposer, surtout toi Eugène.

-Tu crois qu'on va attendre les bras croisés ? s'emporta Daryl, sa voix reflétant sa colère. Nous devons faire quelques choses.

-Nous le ferons, mais pas aujourd'hui. La nuit est entrain de tombé, il est déjà tard, c'est dangereux de s'aventurer dehors et tu le sais. Demain, nous tracerons un plan et on agira, assura sagement Rick, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son meilleur ami.

L'archer secoua la tête sèchement, montrant son accord tout en laissant apparaître sa rage. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir se venger et ça m'effrayait. J'avais déjà eu un aperçu de sa façon d'être lorsqu'il s'en voulait, lorsque les remords le rongeaient. Il pouvait être tellement destructeur, surtout envers lui-même.

-Et pour Denise ? Voulut savoir Rosita, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Aaron et spencer sont parti récupérer son corps, Abraham leur a indiqué l'endroit. Demain, nous pourrons l'enterrer.

Tout le monde se tut. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé, ne pouvait-on pas avoir un seul jour sans drame ? était-ce trop demandé ?

Bien entendu, chacun d'entre nous, était capable de faire le lien entre les éléments des jours passés et ceux d'aujourd'hui. Tout ça avait rapport qu'avec un seul nom « Negan ». « _Nous sommes tous Negan_ » nous avait répété Carole après leur enlèvement, c'était ce que cette femme avait dit. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça signifiait mais une chose était sur, c'était terriblement flippant.

Nous venions de rentrer à la maison avec Rick, le silence était de mise, pas un seul son ne filtrait de nos lèvres, rendant l'air autour de nous lourd. Daryl n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, et même si je trouvais ça inhabituel de sa part, je ne pouvais pas lui arracher. J'avais l'impression que par ce contact, toute la tension qu'il ressentait se transférait dans mon propre corps.

Michonne avait préparé de quoi manger, et tenait Judith dans ses bras. Celle-ci se mit à s'agiter en me voyant et je me penchai pour la saisir, lâchant du même coup la main de Daryl. Celui-ci tressaillit alors que je rompais le contact et en l'observant je remarquai une lueur un peu étrange, mélange d'angoisse et de frustration. Je n'étais pas vraiment sur de savoir ce que c'était, mais je pouvais voir à quel point il semblait tendu. J'eus envie de reprendre sa main dans un geste instinctif mais la fillette se penchait inexorablement vers moi, espérant que je la prenne. Ce que je fis rapidement avant de me remettre aux côtés de l'archer.

-Regarde, qui est là Judith, m'exclamais-je tendrement en désignant l'homme près de moi. J'essayais juste de le sortir de ses sombres pensées, sachant que la petite fille avait cette faculté de me faire sourire, j'espérais qu'elle pouvait avoir le même effet sur lui.

-Hé, petite dure à cuire, souffla-t-il le visage vide d'émotions positives. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste affectif, qu'il avait souvent à son égard mais s'éloigna aussi vite.

-A demain, lâcha-t-il en empruntant les escaliers.

-Tu ne manges pas? s'étonna Michonne, l'inquiétude traversant ses traits.

-Pas faim, répondit-il simplement sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Mon estomac se contracta au moment où il disparaissait de ma vision. J'enlaçai Judith un peu plus fortement dans mes bras, comme pour trouver du réconfort dans le bébé. Le voir ainsi, perturbé et en colère m'apportait un sentiment de tristesse et plus encore, je me sentais impuissante.

-Il ne va pas bien, indiqua la samouraï.

-Il se sent coupable, crut bon de compléter Rick, en connaissant son ami. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux dans ma direction, l'air un peu étrange.

-Il va vouloir se venger, confirmais-je comme si ils ne le savaient pas déjà, mais c'était les seuls mots qui m'étaient venus à l'esprit.

-je sais, soupira-t-il.

-Je vais monter le rejoindre. Tu veux que je couches Judith ?

En réalité, je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre Daryl et m'assurer qu'il irait bien. Malgré ça, si Rick avait besoin de moi pour la fillette, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

-Non, pas ce soir, nous allons nous en occuper, merci quand même.

Je leur souris reconnaissante, et je retins une taquinerie que j'aurais bien placée. Ils formaient une belle petite famille tous les quatre. Ne voulant pas m'attarder plus que ça, je déposai Judith dans les bras de son père mais alors que j'allais monter les marches, la voix de Rick m'interrompit.

-Beth, ne le laisse pas se renfermer...

J'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais rien de plus ne vint. Il avait cet air concerné sur le visage. J'étais consciente du lien qui unissait les deux hommes, bien plus qu'une simple amitié et il était touchant de les voir inquiet l'un pour l'autre. J'acquiesçai de la tête et m'éclipsai à l'étage supérieur.

Alors que je me rapprochais de la chambre, l'angoisse montait de plus en plus. Je voulais être là pour Daryl, pour le soutenir mais je ne savais pas exactement dans quel état j'allais le retrouver. Le souvenir de ce jour où il m'avait hurlé dessus s'insinuait en moi. Je savais que l'alcool avait fait ressortir toute sa haine, mais je savais que ce qu'il m'avait avoué, était réel. Il était toujours envahi par tant de culpabilité qu'il était difficile de lui faire voir autrement.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas ses cris sur moi qui m'effrayait, ça je saurais les gérer sans problème, mais c'était plutôt son côté auto destructeur qui me pétrifiait. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir l'aider. Ce jour là à la cabane, il avait pris sur lui la mort de papa, disant que s'il avait continué à chercher le gouverneur ça ne serait pas arrivé, il avait pris le drame comme si c'était sa faute, à tord bien sur. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, je savais que le même refrain résonnait dans sa tête.

Il pouvait être tellement fort, donnant l'image de lui indestructible, mais cet après-midi là, je l'avais vu si fragile, si meurtri que j'en avais eu la respiration coupée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'effondrer.

Repoussant, les images de ma tête, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte, prête à subir sa colère, prête à l'écouter, peut-être même à le combattre verbalement. J'entrai dans la pièce, et je l'aperçus immédiatement, assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il ne semblait pas pleuré car aucun mouvement ne secouait son corps. Il était juste là, immobile et l'air chamboulé. A cette vue, mon cœur se serra. Daryl était si doué à retenir ses émotions que le voir flanché était douloureux pour tous ceux qui y assistait.

-Hé, murmurais-je.

J'étais incapable de dire, si il m'avait entendu et s'il avait même remarqué ma présence. En tout cas, il ne donna aucune indication en ce sens. Je m'installai à ces côtés, pas trop près mais pas trop loin non plus. Réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter, ayant peur de le brusquer. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, même si plein de chose me venait en tête. J'aurai pu lui affirmer « _je suis là pour toi_ » ou « _j'ai peur pour toi_ » ou même « _si tu savais ce que tu représentes pour moi_ » ou juste ces trois petits mots qui faisait fibrer mon cœur. Pourtant rien de tout cela avait de réelle importance à cet instant, ce n'était pas des choses à dire surtout à lui alors qu'il était mangé par les remords et certainement la vengeance.

-Si tu étais venue avec, ça aurait pu être toi avec cette flèche, me surprit-il. Je sortis instantanément de mes réflexions. Sa voix était tremblante d'émotions, je fixai mon regard au sien, me rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'exposer. J'étais loin de me douter que j'étais en partie la cause de son état d'esprit actuel. Je n'étais pas certaines de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais quelques choses dans ses yeux me confirma mon impression. Il était tourmenté par la peur de me perdre, il avait peur que je puisse mourir. Je me sentis émue mais également troublée.

Était-il seulement conscient de l'angoisse que je ressentais lorsqu'il quittait Alexandria ? Savait-il à quel point j'étais effrayée à l'idée de le perte ? Cependant, à ce moment précis, il ne s'agissait pas de moi mais de lui. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans les miens, je le sentis poser sa main sur ma joue,dans une infinie douceur, provoquant une série de picotements dans ma nuque. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et plus rapide, alors que nos regards ne se quittaient pas. La chaleur montait en moi à chaque seconde un peu plus, m'amenant à réaliser à quel point je le désirais. J'étais vivante et bien décidée à le lui prouver.

Profiter de l'instant présent, c'était maintenant, pas demain, pas après demain, juste maintenant. Sans hésiter, je me glissai sur ses genoux, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, ignorant son expression étonnée. Il combla alors la distance de nos lèvres, pour les sceller l'une à l'autre, dans un baiser tout d'abord timide, mais très vite brûlant. J'eus cette impression que non seulement sa vie en dépendait mais la mienne aussi.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense, provoquant une boule de feu au creux de mon ventre, accentuant le désir que j'avais de lui. Mon corps entier tressaillit face à la puissance de ce besoin, ma conne vertébrale était secouée de décharge électrique. À bout de souffle, je me détachai de sa bouche, posant mon front contre le sien, essayant de maîtriser mon rythme cardiaque et savourant mon nouvel émoi.

-Je suis ici … avec toi... je suis en vie... haletais-je dans un murmure presque sensuel. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, je capturai ses lèvres, passant mes mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je glissai lentement ma langue sur sa bouche pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer, et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet langoureux et excitant.

Ses mains descendit le long de mon dos pour saisir l'ourlet de mon t-shirt, dans un geste automatique, je levai les bras en l'air pour lui permettre de l'enlever, détachant nos lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Je profitai de l'instant, pour lui enlever son propre vêtement. Je détaillai alors son torse, comme je l'avais déjà fait à de nombreuse reprises lors de nos réveils mais cette fois-ci dans une situation toutes nouvelles. Je laissai mes mains partir en explorations, parcourant le moindre millimètre de sa peau, me rendant de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que je prenais conscience de ses muscles. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, tout en libérant mes cheveux de la queue de cheval, les faisant retomber le long de mon visage. Sa bouche glissa doucement le long de mon coup, traçant un chemin bien précis, comme si il savait exactement où aller. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres sous ces sensations inédites. Chaque geste de sa part provoquait un nouvel incendie à l'intérieure de mon être. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, et il me fit lentement basculer sur le lit, me plaçant sous lui.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, je ne le laisserais plus reculer même si jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention. Un frisson de plaisir me traversa rien qu'à imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Il caressait mon corps avec une douceur insoupçonnée, sa main partant de mon épaule à l'extrémité de mon bras, puis se posant sur mon ventre, traçant une série de petits cercles de ses doigts. Chaque touché laissant des picotements longtemps après le passage. Lorsqu'il replaça sa bouche sur la mienne, mon corps se souleva de manière spontanée, pour venir à la rencontre du sien.

A cet instant, rien d'autre n'existaient à part lui, la passion et moi. C'était comme si, j'étais dans un autre monde, où il n'y avait que nous deux.

-Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille.

La chaleur monta encore d'un cran, enfin si c'était possible, je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume. Il se stoppa un instant, m'arrachant un petit son de frustration, et me faisant froncé les sourcils. Je vis dans ses yeux un désir non camouflé, et même si il aurait voulu me faire croire l'inverse, son corps serré contre le mien me donnait l'opportunité de sentir toute la force de son envie.

-Si tu as changé d'avis, c'est le moment de me le dire, avança-t-il.

Je compris que si je donnais mon accord, il ne serait plus capable de s'arrêter. Ce qui était tant mieux, vu que je n'avais aucune envie que tout ça se termine.

-J'ai envie de toi, avouais-je sans retenue. Le ton de ma voix m'étonna moi-même, mélange de passion et de désespoir.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement et sans attendre, il m'embrassa avec une ardeur dévorante. Mon corps réagit automatiquement, ondulant contre lui, l'incitant à plus et toujours plus. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir, la réalisation me frappa subitement, je le voulais. Cette sensation était inconnue pour moi, je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. Toutes les parties de mon corps le réclamaient.

Sans savoir comment, mon esprit totalement embrouillé par le désir, nos pantalons tombèrent au sol. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, et explora tout mon corps de ses baisers, me faisant gémir inconsciemment. Chaque caresse, chaque souffle sur ma peau allumait un brasier au fond de moi. J'avais l'impression de découvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps à travers ses mains.

Ayant ce besoin de le toucher encore et encore, mes doigts gambadaient sur son torse, sur ses bras, s'épanouissant sur ses épaules solides. Je le sentais frémissant sous mes caresses, je faisais attention pour ne pas glisser sur son dos me doutant que ça le gênerait.

La respiration haletante, je laissais mon corps réagir naturellement, venant à la rencontre du sien avec un certain empressement. En me frottant contre la démonstration de son désir, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, surprise de le sentir si fort. Je sentis sa main remonter à l'intérieure de mes cuisses en prenant tout son temps, ces doigts frôlèrent mon intimité, restant à une distance minimale me donnant envie de plus et me frustrant. Je poussai mon corps vers le bas, pour qu'il rencontre ses doigts, à l'endroit où je le souhaitais, l'incitant ainsi à m'explorer plus loin.

-Doucement, Beth, doucement, marmonna-t-il d'un ton rauque, m'envoyant une vague de frissons.

Je lui souris d'une manière assez aguicheuse, avec une assurance et une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas, j'invitai sa main à faire ce que je voulais.

-Je suis un homme mort, lâcha-t-il, m'arrachant un petit éclat de rire.

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à réfléchir, la tête complètement retournée par toutes les sensations qui me submergeaient, par tous ce que ses caresses envoyait en moi. Des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir, essayant de contrôler le tourbillon qui prenait forme au creux de mes reins. Il m'embrassait à chaque fois qu'un son franchissait mes lèvres, empêchant ainsi le bruit de sortir de moi. Je sentais tout mon corps fondre sous ses doigts, c'était si intense, mon corps s'arqua dans le plaisir, se laissant aller à son exploration.

Il enleva d'un coup ses doigts de moi, stoppant en même temps toutes les émotions qui me dévoraient. Je ne sus retenir un soupir de frustration, alors que mon corps en demandait plus. Le sentiment d'empressement s'empara alors de mon être, je ne voulais plus attendre. Comme s'il avait deviné le fil de mes pensées, il se plaça complètement sur moi, posant une main de chaque côté de ma tête pour éviter de peser de tout son poids sur moi. Il blogua ses yeux dans les miens, sa respiration était à l'image de la mienne, profonde et irrégulière.

Je pris soudain conscience du doute qui voilait son regard, je relevai la tête pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? S'enquit-il en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres. La question m'émeut plus que de raison, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiéterait de ce genre de chose, surtout dans notre situation actuelle.

-Oui, une fois, le rassurais-je honnêtement mais timidement.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire, que ça n'avait rien de commun avec ce que nous étions entrain de vivre, la comparaison n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Du coup, je gardai ça pour moi, en tout cas pour l'instant. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ce qui allait suivre, serait nouveau pour moi.

Comme si c'était le signal, qu'il attendait, il se glissa en moi, sans que nos yeux se quittent. Rendant le moment aussi intense qu'il pouvait l'être. Je savais qu'il prenait son temps, ne voulant pas me faire mal, et même si sur le coup, j'avais eu peur d'avoir quelques douleurs, je devais reconnaître que le sentiment que j'avais, était juste savoureux. Je le sentais si fort en moi, trouvant parfaitement sa place. C'était indescriptible. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieure de moi, il arrêta tout mouvement, s'assurant du regard que j'allais bien. Me rendant compte qu'aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de façon compréhensif, je me mis à bouger sous lui, lui commandant silencieusement de faire pareil.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et synchronisa ses mouvements aux miens. Il commença par de légers coup de bassins qui au fur et à mesure devinrent plus rapide. Je replaçai mes mains dans sa nuque, saisissant sa bouge pour un baiser profond, étouffant de la sorte tous les gémissements qui cherchaient à quitter mon corps.

Tandis que je frémissais sous ses lèvres, je le sentis trembler de haut en bas, je n'en étais pas sur mais j'avais l'impression qu'il sera bientôt au point culminant. Exactement de la même façon que moi. J'étais réellement dans un état second, le sentant parfaitement bien. Dans un geste rapide, je serrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, comme pour renforcer le lien, comme pour renforcer nos mouvements. En sentant la jouissance monter en moi, je rejetais la tête en arrière, remarquant que son souffle devenait de plus en plus fort et saccadé. Cette fois un cri sortit de mes lèvres sans que j'arrive à contrôle quoi que se soit, atténué immédiatement par ses lèvres.

-Beth, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Le son de mon nom dans sa voix était simplement irréel, presque magique et je compris qu'il était venu. Son corps se relâcha et il se glissa à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais une question me taraudait « était-ce ça d'avoir un orgasme ? ». je souris à moi-même, bien entendu je ne poserai pas la question, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Une chose était sur, c'était bien la première fois que je ressentais autant de sensations, j'avais juste cette impression d'avoir été hors de mon propre corps. Je fermai les yeux, savourant les derniers frissons toujours présents au fond de mon ventre.

Je me permis alors de l'observer, et vit qu'il faisait de même, son regard était brillant, il me regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne regretterait pas ce qui venait de se passer et qu'il ne reculerait pas.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il, juste le son de sa voix me fit sourire plus de raison, ça y était, j'étais complètement perdue.

-Plus vivante que jamais, avouais-je en rougissant légèrement, une partie de moi voulait qu'il sache ce que j'avais ressentis, mais je ne savais pas comment lui exprimer. Je me sentais assez maladroite, ne sachant pas comment agir, je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait que je fasse. Je ne voulais pas devenir envahissante, je savais qu'il avait besoin de son espace personnel. Néanmoins, j'avais cette envie, de me coller à lui, de profiter de sa chaleur, juste de lui. Comme si il avait compris mon dilemme, il coupa court à mes réflexions en rapprochant mon corps le plus près possible du sien, me faisant soupirer de contentement.

Tout ça semblait tellement improbable, presque comme un rêve et je me mis soudain à prier pour ne pas me réveiller. Cependant, mon corps entier me criait que toutes ses nouvelles sensations avaient bel et bien existé. Ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusque là dans mon subconscient n'avait jamais été aussi fort, aussi « jouissif » oui, c'était le bon mot.

La curiosité de savoir comment c'était pour lui, me rongeait de l'intérieure, mais je ne me voyais pas lui demander « _alors c'était bon ?_ ». J'étais consciente de ce que j'avais ressenti et j'avais pu sentir son plaisir mais j'avais la crainte qu'il ait pu trouvé ça fade, comparer à ce qu'il avait du vivre avant. En fait, je réalisais que je ne connaissais rien de ses relations passées.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui, déposai un léger baiser sur son épaule, ayant à nouveau l'envie de ressentir toutes ces émotions. Je déposai mon menton sur le haut de sa poitrine, détaillant tous les détails de son visage, passant mes doigts lentement contre sa peau.

-Quoi ? Voulut-il savoir, je pinçai mes lèvres un peu mal à l'aise.

-Rien... commençais-je. Mais il fronça les sourcils dans une mimique intriguée et je me dis que tout compte fait je pouvais peut-être lui poser la question.

-Combien de filles t'as eu avant le tournant ?

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris par ma curiosité, ou peut-être par mon audace, il haussa les épaules.

-Fais moi confiance, tu veux pas savoir. Déclara-t-il l'air légèrement plus sombre.

J'imaginais la vie qu'il avait du avoir à l'époque avec Merle, je savais que ce n'était pas des plus glorieuses et je me doutais que les occasions pour coucher n'avaient pas du lui manquer. Toutefois, l'entendre de vif voix avait le don de me ternir les idées. Je secouai la tête me traitant mentalement d'idiote, je n'allais tout de même pas être jalouse de ce qui avait existé il y avait longtemps. Il avait eu un passé et je devais l'accepter.

-Si, dis moi, j'suis pas stupide, je sais que tu as eu une vie avant que le monde tourne fou. Insistais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres, essayant de paraître légère.

-Pourquoi c'est si important ? Interrogea-t-il à son tour, ayant probablement du mal à suivre ma logique.

-Juste comme ça, pour savoir.

Franchement, j'avais juste besoin de me rassurer et d'être sur que ce qu'on venait de faire, n'avait pas été si mal. Que ça lui avait plu autant qu'à moi. Il me sourit étrangement, comme s'il avait deviner mes intentions et je rougis légèrement. Il poussa un petit soupir mi amusé, mi contraint.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Assez bien, je suppose. Avoua-t-il d'une traite, ressentant un certain malaise. Sans savoir pourquoi, je baissai les yeux, me concentrant sur sa poitrine, essayant d'ignorer la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge, me sentant subitement ridicule.

-Hé ! Reprit-il en relevant mon menton de son doigt pour que je puisse le regarder. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, j'étais pas très sérieux, je traînais avec Merle tout le temps, passant de bar en bar. Dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est pratique de ramasser les filles faciles.

J'étais reconnaissante qu'il prenne le temps pour essayer de me rassurer, mais sur le fait, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, il avait une grande expérience, tandis que moi, je n'y connaissais rien.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation, indiqua-t-il en fixant son regard au mien. Ça n'a jamais ressemblé à ça, hésita-t-il à ajouter. Je savais qu'il parlait de nous, et un petit sourire attendri étira mes lèvres en une fine ligne.

-Toi... moi...ce qu'on vient de faire... ces moments... , c'est nouveau pour moi, ça semble irréel, confia-t-il, m'envoyant un millier de papillon au creux de mon ventre. En réponse à tous ça, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, voulant lui transmettre ce que je ressentais.

-Et ça, ça te semble réel ? Souris-je en m'écartant de quelques centimètres. Il ne répondit pas mais le sourire qu'il afficha, valait mieux que n'importe quel mot.

En le voyant là, souriant et les yeux pétillant, j'eus soudainement envie de lui crier à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je n'étais pas si naïve et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire fuir. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant le rythme de son cœur, dessinant des petits dessins sur son bras à l'aide de mes doigts. Je crus un instant qu'il allait s'endormir, sa respiration devenant plus lente et régulière, mais il me surprit en reprenant la parole.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?... Je te l'ai dis, une fois. Répondis-je avec une certaine gêne, en voyant son regard explicite.

-C'était qui ? S'informa-t-il, une lueur étrange passait dans ses yeux alors qu'il m'observait. J'eus même l'impression que c'était de la jalousie. Devant cette idée, je souris toute seule et ne pus résister à le narguer.

-Jaloux Mr Dixon.

Il eut l'air offusqué par ma remarque, fit une drôle de mimique et grogna un « _n'importe quoi_ » qui élargit mon sourire. Après quelques minutes de silences, sentant toujours son regard interrogateur, je repris la parole.

-C'était Jimmy, une semaine ou deux avant que les choses changent, me rappelais-je alors. C'était normal de le faire, juste comme ça, assez vite fait.

Ma voix était peu assurée, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, j'étudiais l'expression de son visage et je n'arrivais pas trop à en saisir le sens. Je voulais lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre qu'il était le premier et certainement le seul à me faire ressentir toutes ces sensations surréalistes, à me faire sentir différente.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de choses avant ce soir. M'exprimais-je repoussant toute gêne, voulant me montrer sincère.

Le regard qui me lança, me transperça . Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que ma première fois n'avait dure que dix minutes, qu'aucune caresses, ni qu'aucun baiser de Jimmy ne m'avaient fait quitté la terre ferme. Que l'acte en lui-même avait été douloureux et sans étincelle. Que rien ne s'était allumé en moi. Je me promis qu'un jour je lui dirais que lui seul était capable de provoquer un feu au fond de moi, parce que lui seul, était l'homme de qui j'étais amoureuse.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau tendrement, et ce fut moi qui approfondit le baiser, augmentant la chaleur qui prenait forme au creux de mes reins, la transformant au fur et à mesure en brasier qui se dirigea droit sur mon cœur.

De fil en aiguille, il me combla de caresses, d''attention, de baisers, de sourires, jusqu'au moment où il m'embarqua dans une secousse suprême de bonheur, jusqu'à atteindre notre apogée. Et ce fut encore meilleure que la première fois.

Lorsque ma respiration reprit un rythme normal, se calant sur celle de Daryl, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, espérant plus que tout qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis, que la flamme qu'il avait allumé, persisterait toute ma vie. Dans une prière muette, je priai pour qu'il reste avec moi toute la journée du lendemain, oubliant sa vengeance, même si je savais que ça n'arriverait pas.

 **note de l'auteur:**

 **traduction des paroles:**

 _Battements de cœur rapides_ _  
_ _Des couleurs et des promesses_ _  
_ _Comment être courageux ?_ _  
_ _Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?_ _  
_ _Mais en te regardant seul debout_ _  
_ _Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte_ _  
_ _Un pas plus près_

 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aime pour un millier de plus  
Le temps s'arrête  
La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est  
Je vais être courageux  
Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter  
Ce qui se tient en face de moi  
Chaque souffle  
Chaque heure nous a mené là  
Un pas plus près_  
 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aime pour un millier de plus  
Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais  
Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur  
Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aime pour un millier de plus_

 **Bon voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un rapport intime, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est bien fait, j'hésitais entre décrire plus, décrire moi, ... j'espère donc avoir vos avis. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'avais besoins qu'ils se trouvent maintenant, avant ce qui va suivre. Je tenais à ce qu'ils aient ce moment de plaisir.**

 **Je suis un peu inquiète par rapport au fait que le chapitre était assez centré sur leurs émotions et donc par le manque d'action. Je voudrais aussi vos avis là dessus car le prochain chapitre, sera encore dirigé de cette manière avant l'action. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la chanson?**

 **Et pour revenir à la conversation Maggie/Daryl, je suis curieuse d'entendre ou plutôt de lire vos réactions. je sais que beaucoup de fan suppose qu'elle aurait été en colère vu la différence d'âge, mais je crois réellement qu'elle aurait très bien surmonter cet état de fait. Surtout quand je vois comment elle affronte la mort de Glenn. Je me dis qu'elle aurait compris... Bien sur ce n'est que mon avis.**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai légèrement différé l'écoulement du temps par rapport à la série mais c'est justement pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur moment. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura touché, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, merci encore à vous tous qui me lisez.**

 **Dernière petite chose après je vous laisse tranquille, je suis entrain décrire une autre fanfiction sur Daryl et Beth mais assez différentes de celle-ci, pour l'instant, j'ai écris dix chapitres que je dois retranscrire sur pc. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de la lire?**


	15. réflexions

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais avec les vacances de pâques et mes trois filles à la maison dur dur de trouver le temps. De plus, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à retranscrire ce chapitre de la façon dont je le perçois.**

 **Deuxièmement, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et pour l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire. J'aime faire évoluer les personnages de Beth et Daryl ensemble, j'aime découvrir les épisodes et me dire si Beth était toujours en vie, elle agirait de telle ou telle façon. Cette fiction me permet de réaliser ce que j'ai envie, me permet de continuer à faire vivre son personnage, de la faire grandir. Lorsque je lis vos commentaires, je suis comblée et contente que cela vous plaise. J'espère avoir répondu à chacunes de vos reviews, merci de me suivre et de m'ajouter dans vos favoris.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous poster les prochains chapitres et de voir vos réactions. Pour l'instant, il était important pour moi de faire passer les émotions de chacun, d'essayer de décrire ce qu'ils ressentent devant l'évolution de leur relation.**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent doucement alors que les premiers rayons de soleils traversaient la fenêtre donnant une légère luminosité à la pièce. La tête de Beth reposait sur mon bras et je profitai de son calme apparent, pour l'observer. Elle semblait si sereine, mon esprit restait embrumé par son doux parfum, un peu sucré, je n'arrivais plus à penser droit. J'avais fait l'amour avec Beth.

Pourtant, j'avais essayé de résister, j'avais réellement souhaiter la garder à distance , me refusant de la toucher. Cependant, plus les semaines avaient passé, plus ça c'était avéré compliqué. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait réussi à s'immiscer en moi, m'apportant ce que personne d'autre n'avait été capable de faire jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'étais senti vaincu le jour où je l'avais autorisé à dormir dans mon lit. J'étais assez honnête avec moi-même pour savoir que je n'aurais accepté de partager ces nuits avec personnes d'autres qu'elle. Pourtant, j'avais voulu reculer, essayant de l'éloigner de moi en la rejetant. Bien que ça restait toujours un mystère pour moi, elle s'était accrochée et avait parcouru à nouveau le chemin vers ma chambre, jusqu'à moi, s'infiltrant toujours plus loin à l'intérieur de mon être. La voir là à mes côtés reflétait d'une espèce de miracle, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle portait en elle une telle lueur que j'avais toujours peur de la noircir.

Mon corps ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de trembler aux souvenirs bien frais de cette nuit. Je lui avais avoué que jamais au par avant je n'avais partagé un tel moment, et c'était une réalité, jamais je n'avais ressenti ce que Beth Greene provoquait en moi. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu par le passé, n'était comparable à ça. J'étais effrayé par ces nouvelles émotions, c'était tellement imprévisible et puissant, j'avais l'impression que ça me dévorait de l'intérieure. Malgré ce que nous venions de faire, je ne pouvais pas repousser le doute qui m'accablait. Elle était jeune, magnifique, intelligente, juste parfaite. A côté d'elle, je ne valais pas grand chose, j'étais juste un type qui apportait la misère à tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. En résumé, j'étais qu'un Dixon. L'idée de la blesser de toutes les manières possibles me terrorisait. J'aurais sûrement du être plus fort, la repousser encore, peut-être que j'aurais du résister, ne pas me laisser aller. Au delà de toutes mes craintes, je devais admettre qu'elle avait réussi à m'atteindre tellement profondément, qu'en la regardant entrain de dormir, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres, je savais que j'étais foutu.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent timidement, ses paupières clignotèrent plusieurs fois, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Salut, marmonnais-je.

-Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un rêve, rougit-elle. Je ne savais pas réellement si c'était une question ou une affirmation. Toutefois, même si elle avait eu le moindre doute, le peu de vêtements qui nous couvraient devait suffire à l'éclairer.

-T'aurais préféré ? Demandais-je d'un ton que j'espérais léger. Honnêtement, j'étais tellement emprise avec mes doutes que je ne savais plus ce que je souhaitais comme réponse.

Son visage franchit le peu de distance qui le séparait du mien pour venir couvrir mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Son geste était si doux qui me fit presque perdre la tête. Un sourire se forma sur sa bouche alors qu'elle se reculait de quelques centimètres.

-ça te convient comme réponse ?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, sachant que je n'étais pas doués pour choisir mes mots, je comblai moi-même le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser un nouveau. C'était juste un besoin qui habitait le fond de ma poitrine, voulant le temps d'un instant oublier le reste du monde, espérant pouvoir profiter encore et encore de ce moment.

Tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait, faisant augmenter la chaleur en moi ainsi que le besoin de la toucher, de la sentir, je pris conscience que je devais stopper avant que les choses glissent plus loin, une nouvelle fois. Bien sur, ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que je ne voulais pas, au contraire, mais il était grand temps de me montrer un peu plus responsable que cette nuit.

-On peut pas remettre ça, pas maintenant ! Arrivais-je enfin à prononcer contre sa bouche.

Elle soupira certainement de frustration et je ne sus retenir un petit sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils dans une mine interrogative face à mon refus soudain. Instantanément, une certaine gêne m'envahit, comment allais-je pouvoir formuler ce que je devais lui dire ?

-Nous devons être prudent Beth, commençais-je maladroitement, me sentant complètement stupide.

Elle parut encore plus perplexe.

-Sans protection, nous ne pouvons plus faire … tu sais ? … Faire... ça.

Alors que je me sentais perdu dans mes explications délicates, je vis doucement la compréhension se peindre sur son visage. Devant les événements qui c'étaient précipités, les sensations qui avaient pris possession de mon corps, j'avais été dans l'incapacité de réfléchir en toute logique, je m'étais retrouvé sans moyens de penser correctement. Maintenant que j'avais plus ou moins repris le contrôle de moi-même, les risques s'inscrivaient devant mes yeux.

-Oh... Je … Nous … Oh... Balbutia-t-elle.

Encore une fois, les mots me manquaient, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire, j'étais totalement conscient que faire l'amour sans protection était parfaitement stupide. C'était justement ce genre de problème que j'aurais pu éviter en la gardant le plus loin possible de moi.

Ce fut sa main douce sur mon visage qui me sortit de mes pensées. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse qui caractérisait si bien Beth.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, finit-elle par dire. Si j'en crois mon cycle, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Par contre, tu as raison, nous devons faire plus attention.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau d'une manière décidée.

-Est-ce que par hasard, ça voudrait dire que tu as l'intention de réitérer l'expérience ? M'informais-je d'un ton taquin, en m'écartant pour observer sa réaction.

D'un bond agile, elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi, tous les deux vêtus uniquement de nos sous-vêtements, et se mit à se frotter de manière aguicheuse.

-Tout à fait Mr Dixon, et vous ?

Seul un son rauque franchit mes lèvres, alors que je sentais l'excitation remonter en flèche. Mon corps vibrait sous toutes les sensations intenses qu'elle m'inspirait.

-Bon dieu, fille, ne puis-je m'empêcher de grogner.

Elle sourit apparemment fier de son effet et je dus rassembler toute ma force pour l'arrêter.

-Je dois y aller, soufflais-je, ce qui stoppa net ses mouvements. Son regard se fit plus sombre instantanément et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la douleur que je voyais dans ses yeux.

-Maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle à moitié surprise et contrariée.

Je savais que la suite allait empirer la situation et surtout son état émotionnel, elle n'allait pas apprécier. Malheureusement, les événements de la veille étaient encore vivace dans ma tête et ce qui s'était passé avec Denise me hantait. Je me savais coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ça avait été ma faute. Si j'avais mieux réfléchis, si j'avais agis différemment, le doc serait probablement toujours en vie. Je devais retrouver Dwight et faire ce que je n'avais pas été fichu de faire.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, j'essayai de la repousser pour la faire glisser à mes côtés sur le lit, me permettant de me lever et m'habiller. Je sentais son regard contrarié sur moi et je me crus obligé de reprendre la parole.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, ajoutais-je dans l'intention d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Tu vas y aller ? Interrogea-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et je sentis mon cœur se serrer devant cette constatation. Cependant, je devais le faire, je voulais régler tout ça.

-Je dois agir, déclarais-je comme une évidence.

-Pas comme ça.

-Comment ? M'énervais-je légèrement. Je n'étais pas vraiment connu pour mon calme et l'irritation semblait monter de plus en plus en moi, menaçant de sortir.

-Sur le coup de la colère. Tu ne peux pas partir chercher ces types tout seul, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je vais retrouver ce connard et le tuer, j'ai besoin de personne pour ça, j'peux le gérer. Claquais-je sèchement.

-Tu peux en parler avec Rick, nous pouvons y aller en groupe, ou tout les deux, contra-t-elle.

Ses joues étaient rouges d'anticipations, certainement avait-elle une certaine rage en elle aussi, mais je devais l'avouer, elle gérait mieux ses émotions que moi. Cependant, je savais qu'elle se canalisait, qu'elle s'empêchait de me crier dessus, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Non, c'est ma faute. J'aurais du lui régler son compte bien plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là. C'est à moi de m'en charger.

Comment le moment de tendresse que nous avions quelques secondes au préalable, était devenu ce moment rempli de tension ? A cause de moi bien entendu, c'était ce dont j'étais capable, détruire un instant de plaisir en une dispute rempli de colère.

Elle était assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées en indien, elle avait enfilé à la va vite un t-shirt et j'admirais sa détermination à vouloir me faire changer d'avis. Elle était tellement pleine de convictions. Pourtant, elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, et je savais qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle accepterait.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, reprit-elle en fixant son regard pétillant sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je voyais l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, mais je ne voulais pas en discuter. C'était sur moi, une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste déjà longue de mes conneries. Je terminai de m'habiller, pressé de sortir de cette pièce qui était devenue étouffante, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle avant de dire ou faire un truc qui la blesserait.

-Tu vas sortir comme ça, dans cet état ? Tu vas te mettre en danger et tu crois vraiment que je ne vais rien dire ? S'emporta-t-elle, les joues encore plus rouges, sa poitrine se soulevait sous le rythme irrégulier et rapide de sa respiration.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ! Criais-je presque.

-Je pense que si, surtout après ce que nous avons fait, je peux ….

-Tu crois réellement que ça va changer ma façon d'être ? C'est ce que tu espère, ce que tu veux, que je change ? Questionnais-je rudement.

Mon ton était sec et mauvais, dépourvu de toute sensibilité, celle-ci n'était plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour. J'aperçus directement, l'expression choquée sur sa figure. Elle pinça les lèvres fortement, ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes et je compris qu'elle essayait au mieux de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable de lui faire de la peine, néanmoins, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à ce fait. C'était ma nature d'agir sans réfléchir. De plus, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Dwight remonte jusqu'à Alexandria, je refusais qu'il arrive jusqu'à nous, je devais le trouver et m'en occuper.

-Tu veux dire que ça ne représente rien pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'suis pour toi Daryl ? Voulut-elle savoir d'une voix un peu brisée.

Cette question, elle me l'avait déjà posée, le soir où nous nous étions embrassés pour la premier fois. Ce moment où je m'étais laissé aller, où je n'avais plus renié cette attirance qu'elle m'inspirait. Je n'avais pas eu à lui répondre. Les mots n'avaient pas eu à sortir de ma bouche. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'étais pas près à affronter ça et ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser.

-ça n'a rien à voir ! Rétorquais-je.

La vérité, c'était qu'il y avait tellement de sentiments différents en moi, que je n'étais plus capable d'y voir clair. J'aurais voulu lui exprimer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, lui avouer que pour elle, je tuerais quiconque état une menace aussi infime soit-elle. C'était pour cette raison que je devais mettre la main sur Dwight, simplement pour l'empêcher de faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà engendré. Un côté de moi demandait à lui annoncer, mais la colère qui flottait dans mon cerveau, rendait le fait de parler impossible.

-Ne pars pas, je ne veux pas te perdre, supplia-t-elle à demi.

Sa voix était fragilisé par la crainte, la peur se reflétait dans son regard, en même temps que les larmes qui semblait menacer de couler. La lueur chaleureuse de son réveil avait maintenant la couleur du chagrin.

-Je vais enterrer Denise, énonçais-je finalement, faisant mine d'ignorer sa dernière remarque.

La rage qui faisait battre mes tempes, guida mes pas jusqu'à l'extérieure de la chambre sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, je m'accostai au mur du couloir, respirant péniblement, essayant de faire le tri dans ma tête. Dans un ultime effort, je repoussai l'énervement qui m'habitait pour me concentrer sur le comportement à adopter. L'air effrayé et inquiet de Beth prit forme dans mon esprit, elle semblait tellement attristée par la situation, un peu blessée aussi. Je ne pouvais pas juste la laisser là, s'occuper de son chagrin que j'avais évidemment causé, il était hors de question que je parte ainsi. Mon but n'était pas de la blesser comme je venais de le faire, elle ne méritait pas d'être traiter de la sorte, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple fille que j'aurais pu rencontrer dans ma vie d'avant. Elle était tellement plus que ça, tellement unique, tellement importante, que je n'avais même pas les bons termes pour la décrire.

Sur une impulsion, je pris le parti d'aller la voir, tout en sachant que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis sur ce que j'avais l'intention d'accomplir, mais je ne voulais pas m'échapper comme un voleur. Je repassai la porte dans le sens inverse, me retrouvant à nouveau à l'intérieure de la chambre, où Beth se tenait toujours assise au milieu du lit, la tête dans ses mains. Elle se redressa au bruit de la porte, surprise de l'entendre s'ouvrir à nouveau, et je remarquai tout de suite que les larmes avaient inondées ses joues, les rendant humides de tristesse, ses yeux encerclés de rouge.

Un peu mal à l'aise, je m'approchai du lit, ne sachant toujours pas si je faisais la bonne chose. Je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à agir avec douceur, et encore moins à prêter attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi. Pourtant, avec Beth, ce point semblait presque primordial, son avis comptait, la façon dont elle me percevait, me déstabilisait.

Je m'assis sur le lit, juste devant elle, ma main trouva instinctivement place sur sa joue, qui une fois de plus me surprit par sa douceur infinie. La proximité en appelant encore plus, je l'embrassai le plus délicatement possible, essayant de lui communiquer toute la tendresse que je ressentais à son égare.

-Tu es tout pour moi, avouais-je dans un souffle, les paroles trouvant leur chemin hors de moi sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. Elle replaça un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je sentis son sourire se dessiner. Lorsqu'elle plaça son front contre le mien, j'aperçus le petit rougissement qui imbibait ses joues, la rendant terriblement attrayante.

-Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre, je ne veux pas qu'il nous trouve. Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'il puisse t'atteindre, lui expliquais-je.

Laissant son front sur le mien, elle se positionna sur ses genoux pour stabiliser notre position et s'adapter à ma taille. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant du parfum sucré qui se dégageait d'elle. Savourant le calme qui traversait mon être à son contact. Je poussai un soupir contrarié, me faisant violence pour me dégager d'elle. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête comme pour me montrer qu'elle acceptait ma décision, sachant de toute façon que je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix. Je lui souris une dernière fois, réconforter quelque peu par ce moment entre nous, je me relevai et quittai la pièce.

L'esprit complètement embrumé par un mélange d'émotions contradictoires, je creusais la tombe de Denise. Je savais que j'aurai du suivre mon instinct, je n'aurais jamais du accepter de la traîner à l'extérieure des murs, j'avais toute suite compris que c'était une mauvaise idée. Malgré tout, j'avais cédé devant son insistance. Au delà de ça, j'avais eu ce pré-sentiment lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé blogué par l'arbre au milieu de la route. Emprunter la voie ferrée ne m'avait pas semblé très approprié. Cependant l'empressement de rentrer et l'euphorie de nos trouvailles avaient fait taire les voix en moi qui m'avertissaient d'un éventuel danger. Quoi que les autres pouvaient penser, je me savais responsable de la mort de la jeune doctoresse. Bon sang, c'était une de mes flèches qui avait traversé son œil. En plus de l'image de son décès, c'était ses paroles qui raisonnaient en moi comme un mantra, la pauvre avait eu confiance en moi, elle s'était crue en sécurité et elle avait eu tort. J'avais été impuissant à la protéger tout comme j'avais été incapable d'empêcher le kidnapping de Beth. Comme je n'avais pas su aider les gens à la prison, ni éviter la mort d'Hershel. Comme j'avais échoué à retrouver la petite Sofia.

Plus je retournais la terre, plus la chaleur m'accablait et plus je me sentais crouler sous la culpabilité. La peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, s'introduisait au plus profond de moi, encore une fois, je m'imaginais faillir à protéger les miens. Si Dwight retraçait la route jusqu'à nos murs, que se passerait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre les bras croisés, à espérer que ça ne se produise pas, je devais le contrer avant. Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, si il touchait à Beth, si il …. L'image de son corps à la place de Denise s'introduisit dans ma tête. Je fis de mon mieux pour la repousser, refusant qu'une telle chose se réalise. J'empêcherai n'importe quel bâtard qui essaierait de la toucher, de la blesser.

Doucement mes réflexions m'emmenèrent à la nuit qui venait juste de se dérouler. J'étais assez honnête avec moi-même pour savoir que je n'échangerais ce moment entre nous deux, contre rien au monde. Ça avait juste été du pure bonheur, j'avais ressentis des sensations comme j'en avais jamais eu au par avant, je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. Je ne voulais pas regretter mais une partie de moi se sentait égoïste. Je me connaissais assez pour savoir qu'à tout moment, je pouvais la briser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Depuis toujours, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un gars perdu, incapable d'éprouver, ni de montrer mes sentiments envers personnes, la seule chose que je savais faire, c'était de décevoir. Pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois ? Beth était comme une pierre précieuse à protéger, à traiter avec le plus de douceur possible et je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour ça. L'intensité que j'avais ressenti à chacun de ses touchés, me déstabilisait complètement, j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale devant la réaction de mon corps. C'était une chose que je n'avais encore jamais exploré.

Pourquoi moi ? C'était aussi une chose qui n'avait aucun sens. C'était surréaliste qu'une jeune femme aussi douce et bonne que Beth Greene, s'intéressait un temps soi peu à un sombre con comme moi. Le doute continuait à courir en moi, et si j'avais finalement fait une erreur. Hershel lui aurait très certainement botté le cul pour avoir osé toucher à sa petite fille. « _Bizarrement, j'suis bien avec vous deux_ » avait confié Maggie en me surprenant. Est-ce que leur père aurait eu la même réaction ? j'en doutais fortement.

En relevant les yeux de ma tâche, je remarquai que Carole m'avait rejoint sans un mot. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle était la première à m'avoir compris, à m'avoir soutenu. Ça avait été à coup sur, la première amie que j'avais eu, m'accordant son temps, des paroles réconfortantes, sa présence et voulant me montrer que j'étais un homme bon. Elle avait gravis les échelons, jusqu'à se faire une place dans mon cœur, certainement comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait. Elle avait essayé de me guider pour me montrer d'autre façon d'agir. Elle qui avait été si faible devant un seul homme, enfin connard, était devenue si forte au fur et à mesure du temps. Encore une fois, elle était là près de moi, respectant mon état d'esprit mais s'assurant que je sois raisonnable et ne fasse pas de connerie comme toujours.

-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Questionnais-je inconsciemment.

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait pour, au contraire...

Je ne sus pas quoi ajouter alors je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de comprendre comment après autant d'erreurs, elle était restée une amie fidèle.

-Que se passe-t-il poussin? C'est pas ton genre de poser ce type de question, souligna-t-elle, les traits de son visage intrigués. Elle avait tout à fait raison, ça ne me ressemblait en rien, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais les mots avaient été plus fort que moi. J'avais l'impression que soudainement, je m'inquiétais de décevoir les autres, de leur apporter des ennuis. Honnêtement, c'était un peu ça, j' haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Partout où je suis, la merde est autour de moi, marmonnais-je.

-Le danger est imprévisible de nos jours et il peut surgir de n'importe où, que tu sois là ou pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire contre ça.

-A chaque fois que je prends une décision, c'est la mauvaise. Il y a toujours des pertes.

-Tu es un homme bien, Daryl. Tu dois le savoir, tu as toujours été là lorsque nous en avions besoin. Tu nous as toujours apporté sécurité et nourriture. Tu es même celui qui as déniché les médicaments à la prison.

-Je suis également celui qui a laissé le gouverneur nous trouver, celui qui a laissé Dwight tuer Denise, contrais-je lourdement. Je ne veux plus perdre l'un des nôtres, ni Carl, ni Michonne, ni Rick, ni toi, aucun de notre famille.

-Ni Beth ?! Lut-elle à travers moi, ce n'était pas réellement une question. Si elle savait comme elle avait raison, je n'osais même pas imaginer que quelque chose lui arrive, encore moins par ma faute.

-S'attacher aux gens, c'est prendre le risque de les pertes mais il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle, souligna-t-elle d'un ton sage.

J'eus alors de la difficulté à avaler ma salive, tant par l'angoisse croissante en moi, que par la manière dont les mots de mon amie faisaient écho à ceux de Denise. « _Tu es toujours entrain de tenir les autres à l'écart... J'ai vu comment tu l'as regarde... Tu ferais tout pour elle... Tu repousses tout ce qu'elle peut t'apporter..._ » Tout se mélangeait en moi, je faisais de mon mieux pour analyser mes sentiments. Bien sur, j'avais appris au fil du temps à apprécier la compagnie des miens, j'avais construit une amitié avec Rick qui s'était développé en lien fraternel, ça c'était produit également envers Carole. J'avais même appris à respecter mes amis, Glenn, Maggie et tous ceux autours. Cependant avec Beth, les émotions étaient tellement plus intenses, déstabilisantes, je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était. Lorsqu'elle était près de moi, je me sentais à mille lieux de ce monde, je me sentais … heureux. A l'inverse, lorsqu'elle était loin de moi, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'on venait de m'enlever un bout de moi. C'était compliqué à gérer surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme qui pouvait aimer, c'était un sentiment que j'étais incapable d'éprouver, l'idée même avait toujours été improbable. Alors qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour Beth ? Ça restait un mystère.

Comme je restais silencieux, Carole se rapprocha de moi, sourit de cet air presque maternel, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Crois en toi, tu en auras besoin pour la suite, me conseilla-t-elle.

Son regard passa en arrière de moi, et elle secoua la tête attendrie.

-Quand on parle du loup... murmura-t-elle. Je pivotai sur moi-même pour suivre son regard et ainsi découvrir Beth qui s'avançait timidement vers nous. Peut-être que mon imagination me jouait des tours mais j'aurais juré qu'une nouvelle lueur étincelait ses pupilles, la rendant sacrément belle. Un soupir de satisfaction quitta mon corps sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir.

-Hé bien dis donc, si c'est pas de la convoitise que je vois là, je ne mis connais plus, me taquina légèrement Carole sur un ton que moi seul pouvait entendre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui lancer une remarque acerbe car la jeune femme se tenait déjà à nos côtés. L'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé m'enserra la poitrine, je dus me faire violence pour me retenir de la toucher.

-Comment tu vas Beth ? La voix de Carole me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

-Assez bien je suppose, et toi ? S'inquiéta réellement la plus jeune. Notre amie se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle gentiment en me lançant un dernier regard, comme si elle essayait une énième fois de percer le fond de mes pensées.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, S'écria Beth, angoissant certainement à l'idée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Un côté d'elle devait déjà se maudire à cette croyance.

-ne t'en fais pas, je dois aller voir Tobyn, la rassura Carole en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle s'éloigna, nous laissant seul. Un silence s'installa aussi vite, un certain malaise planait entre elle et moi, et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? S'informa-t-elle d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

-Mouais, affirmais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que ça va si ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle prit possession de la pelle que tenait Carole quelques minutes plutôt et sans perdre de temps, elle retourna la terre sur le corps inerte de Denise. Tout de suite, je l'imitai en évitant au mieux de faire attention à la jeune fille et son parfum si proche de moi.

-Je vais devoir le dire à Tara lorsqu'elle sera de retour, m'exclamais-je en brisant le silence.

-Nous le ferons tous les deux si tu veux, essaya-t-elle de me soutenir, son regard était compatissant et … compréhensif.

La culpabilité noyait encore mon esprit, la seule chose qui me venait en tête, était le visage effondré de Tara et je savais que celle-ci m'en voudrait sans aucun doute. J'eus encore plus dure à avaler ma salive lorsque je me rendis compte que celle-ci n'était même pas consciente des sentiments du doc vis à vis d'elle. Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire ou peut-être que ça lui ferait encore plus mal. Honnêtement, je n'en savais absolument rien.

-Tara est une personne intelligente et sage, elle comprendra que ce n'est pas ta faute, assura-t-elle en m'observant. Elle parlait avec une telle douceur et pourtant avec tellement de conviction que j'avais presque envie de la croire. Cependant, ce qui m'étonnait le plus était le fait qu'elle réussissait de mieux en mieux à lire à travers moi, et j'avouais que c'était assez effrayant.

-Daryl, ne te blâme pas, reprit-elle devant mon absence de mots.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne le fasse pas ? Ce mec était debout devant moi et je n'ai foutrement rien fait. Je me suis contenté de le regarder comme un con que je suis! Il l'a tué avec mon arbalète, avec une de mes flèches! crachais-je amèrement, en colère surtout contre moi-même.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, tu as voulu agir en être humain. Chacun est libre de faire ses propres choix, ces gens ont fait les leurs. Ce sont leurs décisions qui ont conduit à ça, pas les tiennes.

Je pouvais distingué la sincérité dans chacune de ses paroles, je savais qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle disait. Malgré le fait que je lui criais quasiment dessus, elle restait droite face à moi, ne reculant pas devant ma rage. Elle était juste présente pour me montrer son soutien. Je me souvenais parfaitement bien que déjà cet après midi là, derrière la cabane, elle avait voulu me convaincre que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, du gouverneurs, de la mort de son père. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le pourquoi elle avait un telle confiance en moi, un telle conviction sur celui que j'étais.

Je l'observai en silence, elle se tenait droite devant moi, elle n'était pas belle, elle était tellement plus que ça, comme un mirage évoluant dans un monde d'horreur. Ses espoirs, son sourire, sa joie, tout en elle la rendait éblouissante. Une drôle de sensation s'installa au creux de mes reins, je ressentis quelque chose qui criait après son contact, n'écoutant que cet appel, je comblai la distance qui nous séparait et je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais ce besoin d'être près d'elle, contre elle, non en vérité j'avais besoin d'elle. Je lui avais avoué un peu plus tôt qu'elle était tout pour moi, et je réalisai seulement maintenant à quel point c'était vrai. Elle représentait la lumière dans les ténèbres, elle était devenue ma raison d'être. Je la sentis sourire sous mon baiser, celui-ci étant chaste et timide. Je me reculai de quelques centimètre pour me permettre de l'observer. Elle prit doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la rendant terriblement attrayante.

-C'était quoi ça ? Voulut-elle savoir, je voyais bien que mon geste la surprenait mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux m'indiquait à quel point elle semblait l'apprécier.

-Juste envie, avouais-je timidement.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu, en même temps qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille, sans détacher son regard du mien.

-Je dois y aller...tu le sais, énonçais-je comme une évidence. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne mes raisons.

-Je … Tu... j'ai peur, finit-elle par lâcher le teint livide. C'était comme si tous les pores de sa peau transpiraient la crainte, je pouvais percevoir à travers ses yeux, à quel point l'idée la terrifiait.

-Tu ne dois pas, lui recommandais-je en prenant sa main, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui disais ça, nous étions conscient tous les deux que personne n'était à l'abri dans ce monde, encore moins à l'extérieur des murs.

-Si il t'arrive quelque chose... commença-t-elle.

-J'irai bien, la coupais-je, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre la suite. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle savait que rien était moins sur mais elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle hocha péniblement la tête pour donner un accord à ma demande muette. Dans un mouvement similaire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes d'Alexandria où ma moto m'attendait. Plus où s'en approchait, plus je la sentais fébrile à côté de moi. Les traits de son visage se crispaient sous l'appréhension et elle se raidissait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, tout ce que je savais c'était que je devais agir.

A l'entrée, Rosita et Sacha montaient la garde, Maggie, Glenn et Michonne parlait de comment renforcer les postes de garde. Sans même leur apporter une quelconque attention, j'ouvris le portail.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda la plus vieille des Greene, les autres m'observaient surpris. Beth trouvait le sol bizarrement intéressant.

-Retrouver l'autre trou duc, claquais-je en enfourchant la moto.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, contra-t-elle cherchant silencieusement l'appui de Glenn.

-Elle a raison mec, c'est pas prudent, tu vas te faire tuer, appuya le coréen.

A ces mots, je vis Beth relever la tête, fermer les yeux un éclair de seconde, un tremblement traversant son corps.

-Je viens avec toi, intervient Rosita remplie de véhémence.

-Non, j'y vais seul. Rétorquais-je dans une intonation qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion, il était hors de question que j'embarque quelqu'un avec moi, personne d'autre ne devait mourir par ma faute.

-Daryl... Reprit la jeune blonde d'une voix brisée et incertaine.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Malgré ma détermination, je fus pris d'une hésitation lorsque je croisai son regard, celui-ci rempli d'appréhension. Si les autres n'avaient pas été présent, je l'aurais attiré à moi, je l'aurai serré contre mon corps et très certainement embrasser avec la promesse de revenir rapidement. Néanmoins, nous étions pas seul, je sentais les regards sur moi et j'étais incapable de faire de tels gestes devant eux. Je la vis baisser la tête d'un air défaitiste et je m'en voulus immédiatement.

-Je reviens dés que je peux, finis-je par dire.

Avant de changer d'avis, je fis rugir la moto et partis aussi vite que me permettait l'engin en dessous de moi. Je me dépêchais de faire sortir les visages horrifiés des autres, celui paniqué de Beth. Je devais retrouvé Dwight, en finir avec lui et je reviendrai aussi vite. N'écoutant plus que mon besoin de vengeance, j'augmentai la vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Alexandria et moi.

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

La seule chose que j'étais capable de voir, était la moto qui disparaissait à l'horizon, emmenant Daryl loin de nos mur, loin de moi. J'avais ce pré-sentiment au fond de moi qu'un horrible événement allait se produire. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'imaginer qu'il courait droit dans un piège. La peur m'empoignait le cœur, me rendant haletante de panique.

Cette nuit avait juste été magique, intense, et maintenant, je me trouvais dans l'impossibilité de le garder auprès de moi. Je ne concevais pas devoir vivre sans lui, si il devait lui arriver un drame, je me savais incapable de continuer. Sans lui, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

-Il faut le rattraper, rugit la voix de Maggie, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Glenn, est-ce que tu peux … ? commençais-je la voix incontrôlable, je laissai ma phrase en suspens

-Oui, Michonne et toi, allez-y et ramenez le avant qu'il fasse une bêtise, ordonna ma sœur en parlant à son mari.

-Je viens avec vous, s'imposa Rosita, je sais où il est parti.

-Je veux venir aussi, proposais-je, voulant à tout prix voir Daryl en sécurité.

-reste ici, t'es pas en état d'aller dehors, observa mon aînée en se rapprochant de moi. Elle passa son pouce sur ma joue et je pris alors conscience que des larmes coulait sur celle-ci. Oh mon dieu, je pleurais devant tout le monde mais pour être franche, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

-Glenn, s'il te plait, ramène le, dis lui que...

-Tu lui diras toi, me coupa mon beau-frère avec un air compatissant.

Sans plus attendre, ils partirent tous les trois alors que Sacha refermait le portail derrière eux. Maggie me serra contre elle, dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Allez viens. Elle m'attira légèrement par le bras pour me guider sur le chemin de sa maison.

Nous étions assises autour de la table de la cuisine, mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse y remédier. Je sentais les yeux de ma sœur fixés sur moi et je m'en voulais d'être source d'angoisse, je n'étais pas sensé l'inquiéter.

-ça va aller Bethy, déclara-t-elle, essayant d'être convaincante mais malheureusement c'était raté d'avance. Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire, aurait suffit à me rassurer, la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider, était de voir Daryl passé cette porte sain et sauve.

-Je ne sais pas … j'espère, réussis-je à prononcer.

-Tout se passera bien, insista-t-elle.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie que tu aie raison, soufflais-je.

-Regarde moi, petite sœur, me recommanda ma sœur d'une voix emplie de douceur, je me remémorai toutes les fois dans mon enfance où elle avait utilisé ce ton. Elle plaça son doigt en dessous de mon menton pour me forcer à redresser la tête et pouvoir observer mon visage.

-Tu es tellement belle, tu l'as toujours été, confia-t-elle soudainement émue. Papa serait si fier de la jeune femme que tu es devenue.

Je sentis une larme déborder de mes yeux, roulant jusqu'à son doigt. Je reniflai essayant de retenir le torrent qui menaçait de gronder.

-Il le serait de toi aussi, tu as toujours été si courageuse, si forte. Tu feras une excellente maman.

Le silence se fit, permettant à chacune de nous de partir dans nos propres pensées. Le visage de Daryl se forma automatiquement dans mon esprit. je souhaitais juste pouvoir retourner dans ses bras, profiter à nouveau de sa chaleur, de son contact qui contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, pouvait être si doux, si attentionné. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, j'avais encore cette impression de sentir ses mains courir sur mon corps, ressentant toujours la même chaleur au creux des reins. Le souvenir même de cette nuit, des sensations qui m'avaient envahie m'émoustillaient et j'aurais tout donné pour les revivre à ce moment précis.

-Bethy, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je sursautai à l'appel de mon nom, je secouai la tête pour éloigner mes réflexions et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, et j'imaginais facilement les étincelles qui devaient se refléter dans mes yeux.

-Oui, bien, balbutiais-je un peu haletante.

-Il y a quelques choses que je devrais savoir ? S'enquit ma sœur malicieusement.

-Non... pas vraiment, répondis-je en devenant nerveuse par la curiosité de mon aînée. Je faisais de mon mieux pour repousser les images de Daryl nu qui flottaient encore dans ma tête.

-Tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi, Beth. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Ils brillent comme jamais avant, de cette lueur un peu spéciale, et je crois savoir pourquoi. Analysa-t-elle assez justement, bien entendu, elle était loin d'imaginer toutes les sensations qui faisait encore vibrer mon corps. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, oubliant le temps d'un instant, l'angoisse qui encombrait ma poitrine. Je priai pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à lire le fond de ma pensée, stupidement j'eus un doute qu'elle puisse voir les images qui traversaient ma tête et cette idée me fit sourire plus large.

-Raconte, ordonna-t-elle dans ton excité par la curiosité.

-Non, même pas en rêve.

Nous n'avions encore jamais eu ce genre de conversation, même si plus jeune je lui avais posé quelques questions sur les relations sexuelles, elle n'était jamais rentrée dans les détails de ces ébats. Je ne me voyais donc pas commencer à lui expliquer à quel point cette nuit m'avait fait quitter la réalité.

-Allez, sois pas si pudique, s'indigna-t-elle. Dis moi au moins si c'est un bon coup.

-Maggie, m'écriais-je surprise. Je …. Tu …

Toutefois, face à son regard insistant et taquin, je ne sus résister.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, avouais-je en rougissant totalement.

-J'en étais sur, s'amusa-t-elle à me narguer ouvertement. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, scandalisée par son propos.

-Ne sois pas si surprise, toute femme normalement constituée peut imaginer le corps de Daryl Dixon sans trop de difficultés, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Premièrement, parler sexe avec ma sœur était déjà déroutant mais deuxièmement savoir qu'elle imaginait Daryl entrain de … non mais oh, bon sang!

-Maggie! Répétais-je alors d'un air affligé, la faisant éclater de rire.

-C'est bon petite sœur, te méprends pas, Glenn me convient très bien.

A la suite de cette déclaration, je me mis à rire également, et je fus instantanément reconnaissante envers ma sœur pour ce moment de détente. Je n'étais pas sur de savoir si elle avait donner ces informations sincèrement ou si c'était juste un moyen pour détourner notre attention de la peur qui nous habitait, car je savais que elle aussi devait être inquiète notamment pour son mari.

Notre fou rire s'estompa petit à petit et avec le retour au calme, la réalité de la situation nous frappa à nouveau.

-Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer, avançais-je le plus honnêtement possible. Je ne me sens pas capable de vivre sans lui.

Maggie me détailla du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant que nul mot ne pourrait m'aider. Je soupirai tristement et me levai, j'avais besoin de me distraire, de me changer les idées, de m'occuper. Deux choses pouvaient m'apaiser ou plutôt deux personnes, l'une d'entre elles étant devenue le sujet de mon inquiétude, je savais que j'avais juste besoin d'être avec Juddith. En lui apportant l'attention qu'elle méritait, elle me donnerait l'opportunité de me noyer dans ses sourires remplis d'innocence, me réconfortant sans même le savoir.

Je saluai distraitement Maggie et je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre celle des Grimes, de Daryl et … la mienne. Oui ma place était dans ces murs, partageant le même lieu de vie que l' archer. Je rejoignis Carl et Jude en espérant que celle-ci arriveraient à m'éloigner de mes idées noirs.

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

J'étais concentré sur la traque, à la recherche du moindre indice ou son qui pourrait m'indiquer la direction à suivre. J'avançais à petits pas, mon arbalète que j'avais enfin récupéré, fixée sur mon épaule, visant le premier ennemi qui se glisserait sur mon chemin. J'avais abandonné ma moto au bord des rails du chemin de fer, en dessous de feuillage pour la camoufler et dissimuler à quiconque ma présence. Pour être franc, je n'étais plus très sur d'agir au mieux, comme d'habitude j'avais réagi sous le coup de l'impulsion et le doute m'habitait réellement. Les sentiments qui m'accablaient, se contredisaient tellement que j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois. Tout aurait été vraiment plus simple si seulement j'avais tué Dwight lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion. Sur cette pensée, un grognement de rage s'échappa de moi. La haine que je ressentais envers ce type, me bouffait de l'intérieure.

Alors que je me déplaçais au milieu d'un coin de verdure, toujours plongé dans mes sombres réflexions, le son d'une branche qui craquait sous ma gauche, me parvint aux oreilles. Je fis pivoté mon corps vers l'origine du bruit, et mes yeux se fixèrent vers ma cible. J'appuyai mon doigt sur la gâchette de mon arme, libérant une flèche qui alla se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre, frôlant de quelques centimètres le visage de Rosita.

-Putain, tu pourrais faire attention, s'écria l'hispanique énervée, en reprenant mon carreau.

-Je l'ai fait exprès, crachais-je d'un ton froid. Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

-Toi non plus, intervint Michonne.

-Rentre avec nous, poursuivit Glenn.

-J'peux pas. Tu comprends pas, ce type, je l'ai croisé quand j'ai perdu Sacha et Abraham. Il m'a ligoté dans la foret et moi comme un gros con, je les ai aidé, expliquais-je rempli de rancœur.

-Du coup, tu pense que c'est ta faute, traduisit le coréen.

Je voyais dans le regard de mon ami une certaine compréhension et j'étais conscient qu'il essayait juste de me ramener à la raison. Cependant, je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière, je devais terminer ce que j'avais entrepris, quelque chose au fond de moi, me poussait à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu le fais pour elle, reprit Glenn. Elle est morte, Daryl. Rentrons et discutons de tout cela, ici ça va mal finir.

-ça n'a pas d'importance, je dois le faire.

J'essayais au mieux d'étouffer la voix qui me criait de le suivre, de l'écouter. Le côté en colère chez moi était toujours plus fort, plus coriace que celui de la sagesse.

-On la vengera, promit Michonne dans une tentative pour me faire changer d'avis. Les mots devenaient de plus en plus dur à prononcer, et s'opposaient maintenant de franchir mes lèvres alors je niai simplement de la tête, refusant de céder à leur demande.

-Nous devons retourner là-bas, chez nous. Les gens ont besoin de notre présence, c'est chez toi aussi. Beth a besoin de toi, reviens auprès d'elle, compléta Glenn.

Je déglutis difficilement devant son argument, il savait qu'il mettait le doigt sur le point le plus sensible en moi. Par contre, j'étais toujours aussi surpris de voir que les autres autour de nous, comprenaient mon attachement envers elle, peut-être mieux que moi-même. Je me croyais pourtant assez doué pour cacher ce que je ressentais mais visiblement pas cette fois-ci, pas quand il s'agissait de Beth Greene. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer en ce moment en panique, entrain de nous attendre et espérer nous voir revenir tous sain et sauve. Toute fois, la crainte de la perte croissait au fil des jours sans que je puisse mettre la main devant.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser nous retrouver. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive à nos portes. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelques choses. Réussi-je à prononcer malgré la boule d'angoisse qui prenait forme dans ma gorge. Je savais que mes paroles étaient embrouillées et je ne savais pas si ils étaient capable de les comprendre.

-Je sais, me rassura Glenn comme si il était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

En observant d'un peu plus près mon ami, je pouvais voir la lueur de peur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ce fut à cet instant que l'idée qu'il savait réellement ce que je ressentais, me frappa. Cet homme face à moi devait être habiter par cette crainte depuis sa rencontre avec Maggie et ils avaient réussi à le faire fonctionner, peut-être que je pourrais aussi.

Je fis passer mon regard sur les trois personnes devant moi, le faisant sauter de l'un à l'autre, complètement déboussolé. Je me détournai d'eux pour observer le chemin que je devais normalement emprunter et je secouai la tête comme pour remettre mes idées en place. Retournant mon attention à mes amis, je me frottai le menton dans une habitude ancrée en moi. Mon besoin de vengeance était puissant au fond de moi mais l'envie d'être auprès de Beth et d'être là pour la protéger l'était encore plus.

-Tu sauras la protéger, termina Glenn comme s'il avait suivi le fil de mes réflexions. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle me le pardonnerait jamais. S'il te plait Daryl, allons-y, reviens auprès d'elle.

Je laissai retomber mes épaules en signe de défaites et j'acquiesçai d'un geste lent, me sachant vaincu. Je devais me poser, agir calmement et surtout essayer de réfléchir. Ils avaient raison, ma place était avec eux, à l'intérieur de nos murs, avec ma famille, avec Beth.

J'aperçus Glenn soupirer de soulagement et il hocha la tête reconnaissant face à ma soudaine sagesse.

-Rosita, appela Michonne alors que la jeune hispanique partait dans le chemin que j'avais initialement prévu de suivre.

-Hé merde, jura le coréen.

-C'est bon, je vais la chercher, on se retrouve à la moto, pris-je les devant en me précipitant à la suite de notre amie.

-C'est pas une bonne ide de nous séparer, contra Michonne.

-Si ils sont là quelques part, je passerai plus inaperçu si je suis tout seul, argumentais-je. Si jamais je mets trop de temps, vous rentrez.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre, ni de réfléchir, je les quittai là, en m'éloignant le plus vite possible.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper Rosita, je m'approchai le plus près possible et la saisis habillement par le bras, évitant ainsi de crier et d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Lorsqu'elle pivota vers moi, je vis son regard sombre et froid, j'eus l'impression que si ses yeux pouvaient tirer des balles, je serais probablement mort sur le coup.

-Tu as changé d'avis, moi non, rugit-elle d'un ton orageux.

-J'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux toujours en finir avec ce fils de pute, mais je me suis rendu compte que Glenn avait raison. On va se faire tuer si on agit sur un coup de tête.

-J'comprends. Elle t'attend là-bas, moi j'ai rien à perdre.

-Tu es une des nôtres, tu fais partie de la famille, avouais-je plus facilement que je l'aurais cru, c'était pas trop mon genre de tenir ce type de propos. Nous rentrons tous les deux ou nous restons ici ensemble.

Un pré-sentiment au fond de moi me hurlait de fuir et de faire demi-tour, mais je ne la laisserai pas seule dans ces bois. Je détestais parler pour ne rien dire ou faire des discours sans queue ni tête. Néanmoins, j'étais conscients que je devais essayer de trouver les mots pour la convaincre comme Glenn venait de le faire avec moi. Sur le moment, je souhaitai que Michonne et Glenn soit là ou même Beth, pour me souffler les paroles que je devais sortir.

-Pendant que nous sommes ici, ils sont peut-être déjà à Alexandria, occupé à attaquer. Nous devrions être là-bas avec les autres, pour nous défendre, nous protéger, pour les aider.

J'espérais de tout cœur que j'avais tord et que c'était des suppositions injustifiées. Je voulais que tous ceux resté à l'intérieur de nos murs soit en sécurité et à l'abri mais je savais que le danger pouvait être partout même chez nous. Je devais vérifier que tout se passait bien à la communauté.

-Allez, viens ! L'invitais-je d'un ton sans équivoque. Je compris son hésitation, cependant, elle finit par se mettre à mes côtés en inclinant la tête vers le sol, me montrant qu'elle acceptait de me suivre. Il nous restait plus qu'à rejoindre Glenn et Michonne à la moto et rentrer.

Plus je rebroussais chemin, plus l'impression que quelques choses clochait, bourdonnait dans mon cerveau. Un pré-sentiment venu de nul part mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon, me fit me sentir nauséeux. Je ne cessais d'observer les moindres détails autour de nous, intimant à Rosita le plus grand silence possible. Ma vision étudiait chaque feuille, arbre, ne se détournant de rien, ce fut à cet instant que mon regard se passa sur une image d'horreur, qui fit que accroître mon envie de vomir.

Discrètement, je fis signe à la jeune hispanique de se glisser à mes côtés, essayant de nous camoufler derrière les troncs d'arbres.

Glenn et Michonne se tenaient à quelques mètres devant nous, attachés et bâillonnés. La culpabilité m'empoigna aussi vite, rendant ma respiration compliquée. J'essayai de mon mieux de repousser mon ressentiment, ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser envahir par les remords. Nos amis étaient entourés par quatre hommes armés, je sus toute suite que les choses n'allaient pas être simple pour nous sortir de là. Malgré tout, j'étais déterminé à nous tirer de cette situation, à buter ces connards, et à retourner à Alexandria. Je devais agir.

« _Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais_ » avait signalé le coréen un peu plus tôt. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais souris à l'image de Beth rancunière, car je savais que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle était trop douce pour tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit à un ami, encore plus à Glenn qui était un homme bien. Par contre, je ne jugerai pas sur ce trait de caractère en ce qui concernait Maggie. Celle-ci m'en voudrait à vie si par ma faute, il devait arrivé un malheur à son mari.

Je ne sus pas par quel miracle, j'arrivai à capter le regard de l'asiatique. Dans un échange muet, je lui fis comprendre de rester tranquille. Je posai mon index sur ma bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Je me plaçai en position pour utiliser mon arbalète sur l'homme le plus proche de Glenn, tout en indiquant à Rosita de s'occuper de celui aux côtés de Michonne. La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, prête au combat.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à tirer une flèche en plein dans la tête du gars, j'aperçus mon ami s'agiter en tout sens, essayant d' hurler au delà de son bâillon. Je compris directement que quelques chose se passait mal.

-Salut Daryl, susurra une voix que j'aurai reconnu parmi mille. Je dodelinai de la tête dans un signe d'impuissance, sachant pertinemment que toute cette mise en scène n'avait été qu'un piège dans lequel j'avais sauté à pied joint. Je pivotai sur moi-même pour découvrir Dwight, une arme pointée droite sur ma tête. Avant que je puisse même réfléchir à quoi dire ou faire, j'entendis le bruit d'une détonation et le noir envahit ma tête. Malgré la soudaine obscurité, l'idée qu'encore une fois je n'avais fait qu'attirer la merde à ceux que je tenais, me traversa l'esprit.

-Tout ira bien, résonna la voix de mon ennemi à mes oreilles.

Je sentis mon corps se raidir sous la douleur, et le brouillard devenir de plus en plus épais à travers mes pensées. Tout en tombant doucement dans les ténèbres, un ange apparut, son chant m'apportant le réconfort et le soutien dont elle seule avait le secret. Beth, ma seule lumière. L'inconscience m'enveloppa totalement, m'emportant loin de la réalité.

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

Les heures passaient et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Daryl. Ni lui, ni Glen ou Michonne ou même Rosita n'était réapparu. Je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de contrôler l'angoisse qui me taraudait, voulant me tenir occupée pour éloigner la préoccupation. Bien entendu, ça avait été un échec et je ne pouvais renier la crainte qui vibrait dans tout mon corps. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles sans cesse se dérouler ainsi ?

J'observais Juddith qui jouait tranquillement sur le sol, cette petite fille avait toujours été si calme, comme si naturellement, elle avait su qu'elle devait s'adapter à ce monde. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se faire remarquer, que le silence était le premier maître à bord. Je me souvenais très bien de la façon dont j'avais agis lorsque j'avais appris la grossesse de Lori à l'époque, trouvant ça stupide. Aujourd'hui, en regardant le bébé, je ne pouvais pas regretter sa venue au monde. Depuis ses premières minutes parmi nous, elle m'avait donné une raison de me lever le matin. Si nous nous battions tous au quotidien, c'était en partie pour lui assurer un avenir meilleur.

A la prison, j'avais pris soin d'elle comme si elle avait été à moi, lui accordant tout mon temps et m'assurant qu'elle manquait de rien. Grâce à elle, j'avais un but, un travail à faire mais plus encore le lien entre nous était devenu, je le savais, unique. Puis l'attaque du gouverneur avait eu lieu et avec elle, la séparation du groupe. J'avais été anéantie de ne pas l'avoir trouvé et sauvé, je l'avais cru morte et ce par ma faute. Une partie de moi avait souhaité que tout s'arrête, mon père avait été abattu, j'avais laissé Juddith derrière et perdu Maggie ainsi que tous les autres. Si Daryl n'avait pas été avec moi, je savais que je n'aurais pas été capable de survivre, au mieux je me serais tiré une balle au pire je me serais faite dévoré par les rôdeurs. Il m'avait sauvé tellement de fois, que mes mains ne suffisaient plus à compter. Je lui devais la vie et bien plus encore, il m'avait sauver de toutes les manières possibles. Il m'avait apporté tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver d'un homme. En tout cas, c'était ce dont moi je rêvais. Il était mon protecteur, mon ange gardien, le seul être dont j'avais besoin pour être moi, celui qui me rappelait qui j'étais.

L'idée de le perdre après tout ce que nous avions traversé, me faisait littéralement trembler de peur, je savais que je serais incapable de m'en remettre. Il était depuis si longtemps devenu le centre de mon attention, que j'avais cette sensation que sans lui, plus rien ne serait possible.

Je reconnaissais honnêtement que je l'aimais véritablement, d'un sentiment aussi profond que l'océan, la plus petite partie de moi me criait que j'étais amoureuse de cet homme, pourtant je restais incertaine sur la manière de lui dire ou même si je devais le faire. Daryl n'était pas le genre de personne à parler sentiments ou encore à avoir des gestes tendres surtout en publique.

Ses petits baisers spontanés m'avaient complètement surpris, positivement bien entendu. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le plus jeune des Dixon agir un jour de la sorte et encore moins avec moi. Je souris légèrement en pensant à l'évolution de notre relation. Le rapprochement c'était fait progressivement, prenant beaucoup de temps. Le doute que je pouvais l'intéresser de cette façon avait flotté en moi pendant de long mois. Pour se dissiper dernièrement, lors de nos nuits ensembles juste à dormir, lorsque je prenais conscience de ses caresses aux réveils alors qu'il me pensait assoupie. Une accumulation de petites choses qui m'avaient fait comprendre que l'archer me regardait maintenant comme la femme que j'étais devenue.

Carl entra dans la pièce me faisant revenir à la réalité, essayant de mettre mes pensées de côtés. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il me demanda comment j'allais et je le rassurai du mieux que je pouvais. Son regard me laissait savoir qu'il n'en croyait rien mais il ne releva pas.

-ça t'ennuie si je te laisse Juddith ? Je voudrais aller voir Maggie, profitais-je pour demander.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur, j'avais remarqué son teint pâle et même si j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, je me faisais du soucis pour elle. Je devais aller vérifier son état.

-Pas de problème, m'accorda-t-il aimablement.

Je le remerciai, fit un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Jude en la prenant pour la passer à son grand frère, avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre mon aînée.

En arrivant sous le porche de ma sœur, des rires retentirent à mes oreilles, remplie de curiosité, je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir Enid finissant de couper les cheveux de Maggie.

-Oh mon dieu Mags t'es cheveux ! M'écriais-je étonnée par le changement soudain.

Elle qui encore ce matin avait les cheveux à mi longueur les portait à ce moment même, très court, à peine arrivant aux oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? S'informa-t-elle, pressée de connaître mon avis.

-Qu'Enid est assez douée, souris-je à l'adolescente, toujours la paire de ciseau dans les mains.

Cette dernière donna un miroir à ma sœur, pour qu'elle puisse s'observer.

-Merci, lança-t-elle avec reconnaissante à la jeune fille.

-C'est pas grand chose, j'espère que ça plaira à Glenn, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Te tracasse pas pour ça, même sans aucun cheveux sur le crâne ou remplie de boutons, il la trouverait toujours aussi belle, plaisantais-je à demi, sachant que mon beau-frère serait à jamais sous le charme totale de sa femme.

-N'importe quoi, fit semblant de s'embarrasser Maggie.

Je pouvais avouer que la relation entre ces deux-là, me laissait émerveillé. Le lien qui les unissait m'avait toujours semblé un peu magique. Je savais ma sœur comblée grâce à son mari. Il était toujours là pour elle, veillant à ne pas la blesser, à la protéger, plus encore, il lui apportait tout l'amour qu'elle méritait. Ils formaient un couple uni et respirant la sincérité. C'était comme si leurs deux âmes avaient toujours été destinées à finir réunies, assemblées. Ils représentaient la beauté qui persistait dans notre monde remplie de noirceur. Une aura se détachait d'eux , les entourant d'une lueur que je pouvais appelé amour, espoir ou encore avenir.

-J'aurais besoin de tes talents, sortis-je sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'aperçus les yeux d'Enid écarquillés par la surprise et la curiosité.

-Tu vas couper tes cheveux ? S'offusqua quasiment ma sœur.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres devant leur mimique scandalisée, il n'était pas question que je touche à mes cheveux, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Si je refusais de couper ma chevelure, ce n'était pas parce que je ne le voulais pas personnellement mais j'avais remarqué que Daryl les appréciait long. Bien sur, le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé mais souvent le soir, la nuit ou très tôt le matin, j'avais senti ses doigts jouant avec eux, entourant une mèche autour de ses doigts. La discrétion dont il faisait preuve me fit presque sourire. A chaque fois, il pensait que je dormais, se le permettant alors et je ne faisais aucun geste pour lui dire que j'étais éveillée. C'était ma façon à moi d'apprécier ce qu'il me faisait, ne voulant en rien le faire reculer et stopper ses mouvements.

-Non, pas moi, répondis-je enfin, en sortant de mes réflexions. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être couper les cheveux de Daryl.

La stupeur se dessina encore plus sur leur visage et je retiens difficilement de pouffer de rire devant leur mine déconfite.

-Tu es sur qu'il voudra bien ? S'étonna Enid, probablement à raison.

Pour être franche, rien n'était moins sur que ça, mais je me promis d'essayer de le convaincre. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas comme il était, au contraire, cependant, ses mèches trop longues retombaient tout le temps devant ses yeux, camouflant de la sorte son regard. Je devais avouer que si il y avait bien une chose chez lui dont j'étais sur de ne jamais me lasser, c'était le fait de pouvoir me noyer dans le bleu de ses iris. A chaque fois, la sensation qui s'insinuait en moi enflammait la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Comme cette nuit là, sous le porche de la cabane, tout en lui m'avait transcendé, transpercé. Son regard, sa façon de m'observer avec son petit sourire en coin, je me souvenais encore que le temps d'un instant ma respiration s'était figée et que l'image s'était ainsi gravée à jamais en moi. Il était si beau, si fort, si ...homme. Encore maintenant en y repensant, j'en avais des frissons. C'était à ce moment là, que j'avais compris que Daryl Dixon me plaisait. Ce fut à partir de cet instant que mon coeur battait un peu plus vite en sa présence. Je souris légèrement sous le poing du souvenir. Je savais que j'arriverai à le convaincre de couper ses cheveux, même si je devais le faire moi-même.

-Il le fera, assurais-je alors sachant d'avance que je trouverais les bons arguments à lui dire.

-Vous êtes mignon ensemble, souffla timidement Enid, un air que j'osai qualifié de rêveur sur le visage. Je sentis la chaleur monter à mes joues, les colorant face à la gêne occasionné par sa remarque.

-Mignon ? Se moqua Maggie sans essayer de cacher son amusement et j'accordai un vrai sourire devant le terme choisi. J'étais presque persuadé que Mignon n'était pas le plus approprié pour qualifier l'archer. Il pouvait être beaucoup de chose, sexy, robuste, musclé, beau... mais mignon ? Dans ma tête, l'image de lui tenant Juddith dans ses bras se forma, peut-être que là, il pouvait être mignon, souriais-je en moi-même. L'image de lui sur moi se superposa à l'autre et j'avalais difficilement repoussant la signification du mot mignon. Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes les sortes d'images qui influaient dans mon esprit, reportant mon attention sur les filles face à moi.

-Vous faites un beau couple, se corrigea maladroitement l'adolescente.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple, me crus-je obliger de reprendre. Bizarrement, le fait d'entendre notre relation décrite de cette façon était un peu déconcertant mais pas du tout désagréable. Cependant j'imaginais que Daryl serait mal à l'aise devant cette interprétation de notre lien.

Maggie releva les sourcils, en m'observant avec un peu plus d'insistance, je la sentais interloqué par mon explication. L'étincelle moqueuse brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux et je me demandai si elle était capable de lire le mélange d'émotions qui prenait place au fond de ma poitrine.

-Alors vous êtes quoi ? Questionna-t-elle, ne supportant plus mon silence. Vous dormez et plus ensemble, vous vous confiez l'un à l'autre, vous vous soutenez mutuellement, vous vous inquiétez toujours pour l'autre... je continue ? Énuméra-t-elle.

Je ne sus quoi dire, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche, je ne comprenais pas encore où elle voulait en venir. J'aperçus l'expression amusée d'Enid, devant notre échange.

-Tu es sa femme et il est ton homme, finit par déclarer ma sœur, sur d'elle, me laissant ébahie.

Le fait d'entendre ses paroles de ma propre sœur était étrange et un peu irréaliste. C'était comme si j'avais eu besoin d'entendre ces choses pour savoir qu'elles étaient possible, comme si mon cerveau prenait seulement connaissance de ce fait. En toute honnêteté, chaque vibre de mon être ressentais ce qu'elle venait de dire. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, je me sentais comme la femme de Daryl, comme si j'étais à lui, ou en tout cas j'avais cet espoir. Cette nuit avait juste appuyé un peu plus mon sentiment, j'étais sienne autant qu'on pouvait l'être envers quelqu'un.

Par contre, imaginer que Daryl puisse un jour devenir l'homme de quelqu'un était improbable, Il n'appartiendrait jamais à personne, c'était un loup solitaire, il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre. Au delà du fait que je voulais faire partie intégrante de sa vie, je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je devais l'accepter tel qu'il était, même si c'était avec son armure qu'il persistait à maintenir tout autour de lui, pour ne plus être blesser. Le chemin que nous avions parcouru était juste à la base impensable, pourtant avec le temps, j'avais réussi à lui faire tomber certaines de ses barrières.

Néanmoins, Daryl restait fidèle à lui-même, il était têtu et impulsif, et lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, je savais que rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, en tout cas j'en étais presque persuadée. Encore ce matin, il avait pris cette décision et c'était pour cette raison que l'angoisse me dévorait de l'intérieure. En tout franchise, c'était aussi pour sa détermination que je l'aimais, ce côté indomptable m'avait intrigué dés le début. En aucun cas, je voulais le changer, pensais-je en réponse à sa question du matin.

-Je suis sa femme, confirmais-je revenant au présent. Pourtant, je sais que ça ne sera jamais comme toi et Glenn et je suis bien avec ça.

-Non, ça ne sera jamais comme nous. Ça sera Daryl et toi, et ça fera que ça sera encore mieux … pour toi. Aussi beau et aussi intense que ça doit l'être. Exposa ma sœur, son regard rempli d'une émotion que je ne pouvais pas réellement comprendre.

Sur le coup, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si mon père approuverait notre relation comme Maggie semblait le faire. Je savais que mon père était un homme sage et intelligent. Je savais aussi qu'il avait apprécié et respecté Daryl pour tout ce qu'il représentait à l' époque. J'étais convaincue qu'il serait reconnaissant de voir à quel point il prenait soin de moi et qu'il me rendait heureuse. Oui, mon père serait bien avec ça, avec nous.

Alors que mon regard était fixé sur ma sœur, je vis son visage pâlir de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir une grimace de douleur. Elle se plia un peu vers l'avant portant une main sur son ventre et l'autre cherchant appui sur la table.

-Maggie, tu vas bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

Elle se redressa en essayant de détendre ses expressions et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour me rassurer mais elle se recourba aussitôt et laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Enid va chercher Rick, vite, hurlais-je un peu hystérique. C'est le bébé ? Interrogeais-je en tournant mon attention à mon aînée, je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je n'avais pas su retenir la question.

-Glenn, paniqua Maggie, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Il viendra, tout ira bien Maggie, pour toi et pour le bébé, essayais-je de la réconforter.

La crainte que j'avais ressenti toute la journée, redoubla d'intensité, en me rendant compte que le pire allait seulement se produire. Si Maggie perdait le bébé, ça lui déchirerait le cœur, mais elle pourrait se relever. C'était ma sœur, elle était forte, elle ferait face et continuerait d'avancer. Cependant, si un malheur devait lui arriver à elle, si elle venait à mourir, ça serait une véritable catastrophe. Je ne pourrais jamais annoncer à Glenn que sa femme avait rejoint les morts. De plus, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce que je devrais faire si le drame se produisait. Non, je repoussai mes idées noirs le plus loin possible et je récitai une prière muette à mon père, espérant qu'il pourrait m'envoyer Glenn et Daryl. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas là et je devais être forte et le plus rassurante possible.

-ça va aller Maggie, Rick va arriver, nous allons nous occuper de toi, murmurais-je tendrement dans son oreille. Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front, d'une manière maternelle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître, Enid suivie de Rick et de Carl, portant Juddith.

-Maggie ? Se précipita l'ancien chérif, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Son attention m'émut plus que nécessaire, certainement du aux mélanges d'émotions qui m'avaient habité ces derniers jours. Cet homme était réellement devenu un pilier pour nous tous, pour notre famille. Je savais qu'il était prêt à tous pour nous. Il passa tendrement sa main sur le front de ma sœur dans un geste presque paternel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te conduire à la colline, voir le docteur.

En entendant ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que si Denise était encore là, elle aurait pu aider Maggie. Le voyage aurait été inutile et même pas envisagé. Ma sœur se contenta de hocher la tête, elle semblait si fragile tout d'un coup, la sueur coulant sur son visage à cause de la souffrance, son teint de plus en plus livide.

-Quand partons-nous ? M'informais-je.

-Le plus rapidement possible, le temps de constituer une équipe pour le trajet et de préparer le camping car, répondit-il.

L'équipe se constituait d'Abraham, Sacha, Aaron, Eugène qui avait insisté pour se joindre à nous, Carl, plus Rick et moi-même. En les observant, chacun leur tour monter dans le véhicule, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être reconnaissante pour leur soutien et surtout leur aide. Ils étaient tous là pour Maggie, pour assurer sa sécurité.

L'ancien chérif arriva à mes côtés, l'oeil inquiet, alors que je m'avançais pour monter dans le véhicule, il avait Juddith dans ses bras, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée de la laisser.

-Tu es sur de vouloir venir ? Osa-t-il me demander.

-Bien sur, c'est ma sœur, mon sang.

-Je sais Beth mais je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais rester avec Juddith, insista-t-il décidé à me faire changer d'avis. Il était pleinement conscient que son argument allait me toucher en plein cœur.

-C'est pas possible cette fois Rick. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sans moi, je dois l'accompagner, être présente pour elle et tu le sais.

-Si Glenn et Daryl reviennent ?

-Les autres leur diront où nous sommes et ils viendront nous rejoindre aussi vite, argumentais-je.

Il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le haut de ma tête en signe de soutien, comme mon père aurait pu le faire de son vivant.

J'aperçus le père Gabriel et Rick se rapprocha de lui, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je savais ce qui allait suivre, il avait été désigné comme celui qui veillerait sur Jude, bien entendu, je savais que les autres prendrait part à ce rôle, Olivia aimait bien s'occuper d'elle, Eric aussi... Elle serait bien entourée et protégée. Malgré tout, mon cœur se sentit comme brisé, ressentant déjà le manque de l'enfant. Comme si il lisait mon esprit, le leadeur me passa Juddith, que je pris soin de serrer fortement.

-Oh bébé... murmurais-je sentant l'émotion envahir ma voix, coupant toute phrase.

Elle me sourit en balbutiant certains sons qui commençaient à ressembler de plus en plus à des mots.

-je reviens vite chérie,soufflais-je, j'aurais voulu ajouter je te le promets, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, dans ce monde nous ne pouvions plus rien promettre.

J'entendis Rick échangé quelques mots avec Gabriel que je n'arrivais pas à saisir, mon attention centrée sur la petite fille dans mes bras. Toute fois, je compris qu'il était temps de passer le bébé lorsque Rick lui embrassa la tête en murmurant quelques mots à son oreille.

-Papa... sortit-elle souriante, m'arrachant un sourire.

L'ancien chérif me fit un signe de tête comme pour m'encourager à la donner et je le fis, les mains tremblante, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

-Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plait, suppliais-je presque. L'homme face à moi hocha la tête avec son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres, voulant se montrer rassurant, même si c'était peine perdue.

-Ma puce, on revient vite, je t'aime bébé, arrivais-je à dire en me détournant aussi tôt, cherchant à dissimuler les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Ce fut certainement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours mais le mot « maman » sembla me parvenir aux oreilles, me faisant trembler d'émotions incertaines. Si vraiment elle avait prononcé ce mot, avais-je le droit de la laisser faire ? Non, certainement que non, mais c'était tellement gratifiant et encore une fois ça prouvait la force du lien qui nous unissait. Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçus Rick m'observer tandis que je montais dans le mobilhome, celui-ci un léger sourire ému.

-Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour elle, dit-il. Je me mis à l'observer avec une surprise non dissimulée.

-je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est important, alors merci de l'aimer comme tu le fais depuis qu'elle est née, finit-il.

-Merci pour toutes les décisions que tu prends pour nous. Merci de me laisser prendre soin d'elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, jamais je ne serais capable de remercier cet homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour notre groupe. J'étais remplie d'émotions difficile à contenir et parler n'était pas possible à ce moment là, je lui posai un léger baiser de reconnaissance sur la joue avant de finir d'aller m'installer auprès de Maggie, couché sur une banquette. J'étais ému de quitter Juddith, j'avais peur pour ma sœur si faible mais je savais que je devais éloigner mes propres sentiments pour me concentrer sur les problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer, je devais me tenir prête à toute éventualité.

Dans un coin de ma tête, l'image de Daryl se forma, je le vis un petit sourire au coin des lèvres comme pour m'encourager à être une battante. Je le serais, c'était une promesse envers moi-même, quoiqu'il en coûte je sauverai ma sœur. Je pris la main de Maggie dans la mienne, lui accordant un serrage rassurant, pour lui indiquer ma présence pendant que le véhicule passait le portail d' Alexandria.

L'idée que Glenn et Daryl étaient quelques part dans les bois, était pénible à supporter, je savais que Michonne et Rosita étaient avec eux, je voulais me rassurer en me disant qu' à eux quatre ils formaient une bonne équipe et qu'ils pouvaient se sécuriser mutuellement.

« S'il te plaît papa, aide-nous » priais-je silencieusement, en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'on aurait besoin d'une aide miraculeuse. Bien sur, j'allais seulement découvrir à quel point c'était vrai.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais je vous exploiter leur ressenti avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. J'avais à la base des idées sur d'autres échanges possibles lors de ce chapitre mais j'ai finalement décidé de les mettre plus loin dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est le plus difficile à écrire pour moi, pour l'instant il est en correction et amélioration, dés qu'il sera à la hauteur de mes espérances, je vous le posterai. Ensuite les choses s'accéléreront et prendront un chemin assez différent de la saison 7.**

 **Pour mon autre fic, j'avoue qu'elle prends beaucoup de place dans ma tête car je l'aime beaucoup, et particulièrement la façon dont Beth évolue. Je pense d'ailleurs vous la poster assez rapidement.**

 **A très vite pour la suite et encore merci de me lire.**


	16. sans issue

**Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps entre chaque publication mais j'ai retapé tous les chapitres de ma deuxième fiction et il y a déjà une bonne centaine de page. Cependant, maintenant que cela est fini, je vais pouvoir commencer à la publier. Youpie. Pour revenir à une raison de vivre, je me suis replongée sur ce dernier chapitre que j'ai tapé et retapé et encore retapé, je pense que c'est le plus difficile que j'ai écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.**  
 **ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS.**  
 **Deuxièmement, un très grand merci à vous tous, lecteur. Je suis reconnaissante de voir que vous me suivez encore, j'ai des super commentaires qui me font plus que plaisir et merci de m'ajouter dans vos favoris. Vous êtes formidable et j'ai réellement peur de vous décevoir à chaque nouveau chapitre.**  
 **Troisièmement et finalement, je tenais à vous dire que je suis arrivé à un point critique de mon histoire mais essentiel, je ne veux pas en dire trop alors je vous laisse apprécier votre lecture et j'espère que vous en serais enchanté. Lorsque j'ai écris la fin de ce chapitre, je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir la chanson de Harry Styles dans la tête,N'hésitez pas à l'écouter elle est génial.**  
 **Je mettrais une note d'auteur à la fin, bonne lecture.**

 _Point de vue de Beth_

Le camping car avançait sur la route, les arbres défilaient devant moi, le plan était simple, conduire jusqu'à la colline, montrer Maggie au médecin puis rentrer chez nous. Rien de très compliqué en soi, pourtant, un nœud d'anticipation tordait mes intestins. Peut-être parce que rien ne se passait vraiment comme nous l'avions prévue ou juste parce que mon instinct me criait que quelque chose allait se produire. Je tenais fermement la main de ma sœur assoupie sur la banquette, son teint était livide, une transpiration ruisselait sur son front, indiquant à quel point elle était mal.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler du regard les gens autour de moi. Abraham était celui qui conduisait, Sacha se tenait à ses côtés. Ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation qui me paraissait assez personnelle par la façon dont ils se regardaient où s'autorisaient de petits gestes doux. Le destin jouait parfois de drôles de tours, rassemblant des âmes qui aux premiers abords n'avaient pas grands choses en communs, à l'image de Daryl et moi-même.

Dans un coin du véhicule, Aaron et Carl parlaient le regard déterminé, j'étais incapable d'entendre le moindre mots mais par la façon dont ils nous regardaient Maggie et moi, j'étais convaincue qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Le plus jeune me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait soit rassurant soit encourageant, en tout cas, il appuyait leur soutien. Je fis de mon mieux pour lui retourner le sourire mais je savais que mon visage devait retranscrire plus une grimace qu'un véritable sourire.  
J'étais juste crispée par l'angoisse, mes pensées tournées vers ma sœur malade et qui risquait de perdre son bébé, j'étais conscience qu'une telle chose la ferait terriblement souffrir. Je lui accordai une pression de main, voulant montrer ma présence. En plus de ça, s'ajoutait les images persistantes de Daryl en danger. Je ne savais absolument pas où Glenn et lui étaient mais quelque chose me hurlait qu'ils avaient du rencontrer de gros ennuis. Je secouai la tête, essayant d'éloigner ces idées noirs hors d'elle, je devais tout faire pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Seulement, mes craintes ne faisaient qu'augmenter alors que je pensais à Juddith qui était restée à Alexandria. Mon cœur devenait une boule de douleur, rendant ma respiration compliquée. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais la voir, de ne plus pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, de la voir sourire. Si il devait lui arriver un malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. « _Elle est entre de bonnes mains_ » me forçais-je à penser, Rick avait confiance en Gabriel pour prendre soin d'elle, alors il ne me restait plus qu'à faire pareil. « _S'il te plaît, sois en sécurité_ » murmurais-je pour moi-même comme une prière muette.  
Quelques chose au fond de moi me disait que notre voyage ne serait pas sans embûches, et en toute honnêteté, j'en étais terrifié. C'était comme si je me retrouvais oppressée par je ne savais même pas quoi, mais ce sentiment ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter.  
J'aperçus Rick s'approcher lentement de nous, le regard protecteur. Il passa une main tendre et douce sur le front de Maggie qui ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci vitreux certainement de douleurs. Je laissai un petit soupire s'échapper de ma bouche, tout en lui donnant un petit sourire , cherchant à être apaisante.  
-Hé les filles, ça va bien se passer, commença l'ancien chérif. Vous savez pourquoi ?  
Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ne trouvant pas la force d'articuler le moindre mots, ma sœur le fixait attendant la suite.  
-Parce que nous sommes ensemble, jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait ensemble et nous nous en sommes toujours sorti. Tant que nous resterons ensemble, nous sommes capable de tout.  
Alors qu'il parlait, il avait attrapé nos mains jointes dans les siennes, comme si il essayait de nous transmettre son réconfort et sa sécurité. Sans lui, je n'étais pas très sur de ce que nous serions devenus. Le destin avait bien fait de le mettre sur notre route, j'en étais consciente et convaincue. Il était le pilier de ce que nous avions construit, de notre famille. Mon père avait eu une confiance aveugle en ses capacités de leader et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il avait eu raison. Je mettrais ma vie entière entre les mains de cet homme car je savais qu'il ferait de son mieux pour nous protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je lui souris en remerciement de son attention, Maggie acquiesça doucement de la tête en fermant aussi vite les yeux et je dus me faire violence pour réprimer un frisson de panique. Je posai un petit baiser timide sur la joue de Rick.  
-Merci, murmurais-je. Il était essentiel qu'il voie à quel point je me sentais redevable, non seulement pour aujourd'hui et ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais également pour tout le reste.  
Cependant, derrière ces mots prononcés, je ne pouvais nier la lueur de crainte qui voyageait dans son regard alors qui regardait ma sœur. Je savais qu'il était envahit par un certain doute. Il se détourna de nous et j'embrassai le front de mon aînée, ressentant la fièvre sous mes lèvres.  
-Courage Mag's, Rick a raison, tout ira bien, nous le faisons toujours.  
Le camping car se stoppa et j'entendis Abraham appeler Rick avec un faux semblant de calme. Je relevai ma tête et je remarquai aussitôt le regard interrogateur et assez inquiet sur tous les visages qui m'entouraient. Je me mis debout et me glissai jusqu'à l'ancien chérif pour observer l'extérieure, du moins, ce qui nous avait forcé à nous arrêter. Trois voitures se tenaient devant nous, entourée par plusieurs hommes armés, il y avait même un homme allongé au sol. Je me permis un coup d'œil à l'homme à mes côtés pour voir son avis. Celui-ci se dirigea directement en dehors du mobil home, et sans demander quoi que ce soit, je le suivis, tout en attrapant mon arme attaché à ma ceinture. Les autres nous imitèrent et nous nous plaçâmes face à nos opposants. Avec rapidité, je comptai huit hommes, deux se tenaient plus en avant, peut-être les dirigeants, il y avait le type couché au sol comme mort. Les six autres étaient éparpillé autour des voitures, tous vraiment bien armés et un regard sombre, même rageur.  
-Nous pouvons passer un marcher, Retentit la voix de Rick à mes côtés, me faisant légèrement sursauter. -Voilà le marché, nous prenons toutes vos armes, et nous tuons l'un d'entre vous, c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur de ces paroles et un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
-ça va pas être possible, assura notre leader.  
Discrètement, il nous fit signe de remonter à l'intérieur du véhicule et sans discuter, je suivis Carl, Abraham, Sacha, Eugène et Aaron. Lorsque Rick arriva à la porte du camping car, il se retourna vers les autres.  
-Tu veux faire d'aujourd'hui ton dernier jour sur terre ?  
-Non, mais tu fais bien de relever la question. Réfléchis, si c'était ton dernier jour sur terre, ou peut-être pour l'un de tes amis. Peut-être que tu devrais être gentil avec les gens que tu aime.  
Le son dans la voix de cet homme, me glaça le sang, mes yeux se refermèrent sans que j'arrive à retenir mes paupières. Une nouvelle fois, une prière muette se forma dans mon esprit. Je ne savais même plus à qui je m'adressais, ça pouvait être au ciel, à un dieu quelconque, à mon père ou tout simplement à ces hommes apparemment sans aucune pitié. Cet arrêt improvisé ne fit qu'accentuer mon inquiétude, comme si c'était la confirmation qui indiquait qu'un malheur allait bel et bien se produire.  
Après avoir fait demi-tour, Abraham stoppa à nouveau l'engin, un peu plus loin et Eugène entreprit de réaliser un nouvel itinéraire, aidé par Sacha. J'avais retrouvé ma place auprès de ma sœur et j'étais incapable de penser au pire, le cœur serré par la crainte de devoir annoncer l'horreur à Glenn. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, nous retournerions tous à Alexandria, il n'y avait rien d'autre à envisager.  
-Tout va bien Maggie, soufflais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.  
Une fois que le faux scientifique eut ficeler un trajet correct, nous reprîmes la route. Je faisais de mon mieux pour repousser la panique qui m'étouffait de plus en plus.  
-Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, murmurais-je à l'oreille de ma sœur.

Je sentis le camping car s'immobiliser à nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer plus fortement que je l'avais prévu. Un mélange de sentiments me remplissait toute entière, de la terreur, de l'exaspération, et un empressement que tout se termine. Je me relevai pour me tenir aux côtés de Rick et voir ce qui cette fois, nous empêchait d'avancer. Il y avait cette fois cinq voitures bloquant la route.  
-On y va, déclara Sacha de manière impatiente. Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de visualiser nos chances d'avoir le dessus et de sortir vivant d'un tel conflit. Ils étaient beaucoup, le risque était trop élevé.  
-Il y a seize hommes, argumenta Rick.  
-c'est trop dangereux, appuyais-je.  
Dieu seul savait à quel point ma sœur m'importait, plus encore, ce dont j'étais capable de faire pour la sauver mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était impossible, ça revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
-Demi-tour, confirma notre chef.  
Je me refusais à détourner mon attention des hommes face à nous. La boule d'angoisse logée dans le creux de mon ventre augmenta encore, rendant ma respiration de plus en plus difficile.  
Une réalisation prit forme dans ma tête, comme une évidence. Ces hommes dangereux et mauvais jusqu'à la moelle se jouaient de nous. Non seulement, ils voulaient nous intimider mais au delà de ça, j'avais l'impression qu'ils essayaient de refermer un piège autour de nous. C'était comme si je pouvais voir le malheur se diriger droit dans notre direction, sans qu'on puisse vraiment le contrer.  
En retournant m'installer près de Maggie, je surpris le regard de Rick sur moi et ce que j'y lus me pétrifia incroyablement. Il nous savait en danger.

Nous avions repris la route et mon esprit était en ébullition, j'étais juste incapable de m'arrêter de penser. Si nous n'avions pas eu tout ces contre-temps, nous serions probablement déjà à la colline, le docteur aurait pu voir Maggie et l'aider. Toute fois, nous étions toujours sur cette putain de route et nous servions de jouets à ces monstres. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que c'était les représailles pour ce que nous avions fait, nous avions sous-estimé notre ennemi, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, ce que nous avions détruit n'était qu'un avant poste. Aujourd'hui, nous étions entrain de payer nos gestes. Tout en moi me criait que ce n'était que le début, certainement le début de la fin.  
« _Papa, je t'en pris, aide-nous_ » suppliais-je silencieusement. Mes pensées divergèrent vers Daryl, mon cœur se serra en l'imaginant blessé ou pire encore. Le fait de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, ni dans l'état dans lequel il était me terrifiait terriblement. Cet homme était devenu si important pour moi, chaque partie de mon être aussi infime soit-elle, le réclamait. Il y avait une telle peur qui me dévorait, celle de ne pas le revoir, de ne plus jamais l'embrasser, de ne plus le tenir contre moi. J'étais si reconnaissante d'avoir eu la chance de partager cette nuit avec lui, le souvenir me réchauffa quelque peu, j'étais prête à tout pour repartager un moment identique avec lui. J'eus l'espoir fou qu'il revienne chez nous et qu'il découvre que nous étions parti. Je l'imaginais pendant un instant, arriver pour tous nous sauver comme le héro d'un conte de fée. « _Imbécile_ » m'insurgeais-je mentalement, la vie n'était en rien comme les histoires pour enfants. Je ne voulais pas penser une fraction de seconde à mourir sans lui dire à quel point il était devenu mon monde, à quel point j'en étais tombée amoureuse. « _Je t'aime_ » pensais-je aussi fort que possible, comme si en faisant ça, j'étais capable de communiquer avec lui par télépathie. Je fis de mon mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, essayant de respirer calmement.  
Ce fut à ce moment là, que le camping car s'arrêta encore. En observant l'expression figée sur le visage de mes amis, je compris que ce qu'ils voyaient, était important. Carl avait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.  
-Il y a fallu beaucoup d'homme pour faire ça, informa Eugène.  
Je me relevai pour détailler ce qu'il y avait face à nous alors que Rick reprenait la parole, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété.  
-On peut pas passer à travers, ça ferait trop de dégâts.  
Je vis alors une ligne de rôdeurs enchaînés l'un à l'autre qui traversait toute la route. Bon sang, mais quel genre d'humain pouvait s'amuser à faire une telle horreur?  
-Abraham, tu reste au volant, on va s'en occuper, recommanda l'ancien chérif.  
Nous le suivîmes tous, excepté le rouquin. Je ne savais pas détacher mes yeux de la chaîne de mort-vivants. C'était juste une vision surréaliste, une drôle d'impression me fit frisonner des pieds à la tête. Je croisai le regard de Carl, celui-ci avait un air déconfit, les lèvres fortement pincées dans une fine ligne.  
-La veste de Michonne, dit-il alors en pointant un rôdeur qui était en effet vêtu du vêtement de la samouraï, ainsi que d'une dreadlock.  
Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient d'une manière inimaginable, je me forçais à détailler chaque mort devant moi, retenant ma respiration, ayant peur de ce que je pouvais découvrir. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être consciente du cri aigu qui sortit de ma bouche, me faisant trembler violemment.  
-C'est la chemise de Daryl ! Réussis-je à prononcer mortifiée et en colère.  
Sans savoir la contenir, une larme glissa le long de ma joue que j'essuyai aussi vite dans un geste rageur. Dans un mouvement irréfléchi, je me précipitai vers le rôdeur comme pour lui arracher la chemise. Rick me retient par le bras et son regard me persuada que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, néanmoins, sa bouche était crispée par la colère probablement à l'image de la mienne.  
-Je … ils … bégayais-je, sans vraiment savoir ce que je voulais dire, j'avais juste envie de hurler.  
-On sait pas Beth, finissons en avec ça, compléta mon ami.  
Il tira d'un coup sec sur la dreadlock qui pendait de la tête du marcheur, son geste était rempli de haine. Je levai mon couteau pour l'enfoncer durement dans la tête du rôdeur qui portait la chemise de Daryl. Avant même que j'ai pu sortir la lame du crane tout pourri, des tirs retentirent tout au tour de nous. Ça sortait de partout.  
-Dans le camping car ! rugit Rick, en tirant sur mon bras, pour que je revienne en arrière.  
Je retirais aussi vite mon arme de la tête putréfiée avant d'obéir à mon ami. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le véhicule et en arrivant à la porte, je me rendis compte que Rick ne m'avait pas suivi. Il avait pris sur lui pour briser la chaîne de rôdeurs, nous laissant le passage.  
-Roule ! hurla-t-il à Abraham au dessus des coup de feu.  
-Rick, grouille ! criais-je à mon tour.  
Il m'atteignit le plus vite possible et ensemble, nous montâmes dans le mobil home. En entrant à l'intérieure et une fois que le véhicule soit remis en mouvement, je me rendis compte que mes joues étaient humide par les larmes. Je m'en voulus directement d'être si faible alors que ma sœur était en danger. « _nous le sommes tous_ » pensais-je tétanisée, seulement mon but était de protéger Maggie et si possible son bébé. « _Ils ont Michonne, Daryl, probablement Glenn et Rosita... ils sont peut-être morts_ » Tous se mélangeaient en moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de songer, de ruminer, c'était plus fort que moi. Cependant, je savais que je devais garder mon esprit clair pour affronter ce qui nous attendait, ce que nous allions devoir traverser. Tout ça n'était que le commencement de leur plan machiavélique.

Nous roulions essayant de trouver le moyen de nous rendre à la colline, Maggie était bouillante, et l'angoisse que je ressentais pour elle me galvanisait littéralement. « _Mon dieu, papa, seigneur, qui que vous soyez, aidez-nous !_ » J'étais parfaitement conscience de la stupidité de prier ou de croire à un possible miracle mais je ne savais plus quoi faire d'autre. En réalité, à chaque fois que je m'autorisais à respirer, la panique m'accablait un peu plus, tout m'inquiétait. J'étais terrifié pour ma sœur, pour son bébé, pour Juddith, pour nous tous ici, pour Glenn et nos amis perdus je ne savais où, … pour Daryl. J'avais difficilement ma salive à cette pensée. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ce matin même, qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous serions dans une telle situation, et encore moins que nous serions séparés.  
Je restais immobile, assise aux côtés de Maggie, serrant sa main dans la mienne, essayant de lui donner toute ma force. J'entendis Rick parler doucement à Abraham.  
-demi-tour, murmura-t-il.  
-Pour aller où ? S'enquit le rouquin, sachant certainement que nous étions manipulé.  
Je sentis néanmoins, le camping car changer de direction. J'eus l'impression qu'un anneau se resserrait de plus en plus autour de mes tripes, noués par l'inquiétude.  
-ça va aller Maggie, je ferai mon possible pour, chuchotais-je.  
Elle ouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant immédiatement dans les miens et j'essuyais du mieux que je pus les larmes qui s'attardaient sur mes cils. Je lui accordai un petit sourire fragile.  
Rick se rapprocha lentement de nous et comme précédemment il mit doucement sa main sur le front de ma sœur. Les yeux de celle-ci étaient écarquillé par la peur, elle semblait si effrayée. Je connaissais assez mon aînée pour savoir qu'elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.  
-Il y a eu des tirs ? Demanda-t-elle justement.  
-des sauveurs, mais ils sont partis maintenant. Tout ce que tu as à t'inquiéter, c'est de te reposer.  
Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'apaiser, de la rassurer, toute fois, au delà des mots, je pouvais apercevoir que tous les traits de son visage transpiraient la panique. Bien entendu, ce constat ne m'aidait en rien à me calmer, je n'arrivais presque plus à gérer mes craintes qui étaient tout à fait fondées.  
-Pourquoi tu pleures ? M'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée, loin d'être convaincue par les dires de notre ami.  
-juste inquiète pour le bébé et toi, mentis-je à moitié.  
Je lui souris tendrement, caressant ses joues pâles et chaudes de températures.  
-Rick a raison, tu dois te reposer, dors Maggie... nous allons à la colline.  
Je sentis le regard de l'ancien chérif braqué sur moi, et il n'eut pas à me dire quoique ce soit pour que je comprenne que nous devions discuter. Je donnai un léger baiser sur le haut de la tête de ma sœur comme pour lui annoncer que je revenais tout de suite et je suivis notre leader.  
-ça va ? Voulut-il savoir, connaissant probablement déjà la réponse.  
Je ne pus que hocher la tête de façon automatique, je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche un torrent de larmes risquait de sortir de moi, pire encore, je craignais de devenir hystérique. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer, je ne pouvais pas. De plus, Rick aussi était en état de stresse, il savait que Michonne était quelque part en mauvaise posture au même titre que Daryl. Pourtant, il se tenait là, droit face à moi, voulant s'assurer que je me portais bien, du coup, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je devais le faire aller. Je devais me montrer forte autant qu'eux tous, je n'avais aucun droit de me plaindre.  
-je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ils peuvent le faire, comme nous. Nous le ferons tous, confirma-t-il.  
-je sais, nous sommes ensemble, essayais-je de me montrer convaincante.  
Cependant, lui comme moi savions que ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Seulement, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de croire les uns en les autres, croire en notre famille.  
Abraham arrêta encore de rouler, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rick et comme un accord nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant du véhicule. Devant nous, des troncs d'arbres empilés dans un gros tas, bloguaient la route, nous empêchant de passer, encore une fois, nous étions sans issue. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, ce n'était plus seulement de la peur, mais la rage à l'intérieure de moi prenait le dessus. J'avais cette envie de hurler, de tuer tous ceux qui se dresserait dans mon chemin. Nous sortîmes tous et je poussai un soupir d'agacement.  
Chacun d'entre nous observait la scène, se demandant le but de tout cela mais surtout cherchant une solution. J'étais complètement concentrée lorsqu'un type tomba du pont, pendu à une chaîne. Je ne sus retenir le petit cri de surprise de sortir de ma bouche. Une croix était dessinée sur la poitrine de l'homme qui se mit à s'agiter pour se détacher. D'un geste similaire, Carl et moi levèrent nos armes directement suivi par Aaron.  
-Vous n'arriverez pas à l'atteindre, intervint Abraham, sur de lui.  
-Nous pouvons essayer, affirmais-je, écœurée à l'idée de ne rien faire pour sauver ce malheureux.  
-Rien ne sert de gaspiller nos balles, enchérit le grand roux.  
Oh mon dieu, il avait raison, nous aurions besoin de chacune de nos munitions. Incertaine et blessée, je baissai lentement mon arme, le regard meurtri par la vision, acceptant difficilement le destin du futur mort face à nous. Une larme roula le long de ma joue et je ne cherchai même pas à la dissimuler. Un homme, peut-être innocent, était entrain de mourir d'une horrible manière et j'étais tout simplement impuissante. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce dur spectacle, je sentis alors une chaleur se répandre jusqu'à moi.  
-Rick, interpellais-je en voyant les tronc commencer à prendre feu.  
-Vous feriez mieux de partir, ça risque de devenir chaud par ici, rugit une voix que je reconnus comme celle du type qu'on avait croisé un peu plus tôt.  
-Allons-y, nous encouragea l'ancien chérif, complètement transpirant et j'en connaissais la cause.  
-Tu as été gentil avec les gens que tu aime j'espère, reprit la voix d'un ton qui me remplit d'un froid glacial.  
Pour la énième fois, nous reprîmes le trajet en sens inverse pour nous éloigner de cet effroyable endroit. Le sentiment d'être oppressée grandit au fond de ma poitrine, m'envoyant un goût amer en bouche. Je me sentais nauséeuse, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'étais effondrée devant les constatations qui se faisaient en moi. Nous étions encerclé, tous les chemins que nous empruntions se retrouvaient blogués. En plus de ça, nous avions une limite de mazout et je savais que nous ne pourrions pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris éternellement. J'avais peur, mais il était hors de question que j'abandonne, nous devions trouver une solution, mettre un terme à cette connerie, et amener Maggie à la colline.

Rick prit la décision de nous faire arrêter pour pouvoir mettre les choses au point et essayer d'adopter une stratégie pour contrer ses imbéciles.  
-Toutes les routes sont bloguées, sans issues, entamais-je même si chacun de nous le savait déjà. Nous sommes juste entrain d'entrer dans leur jeu.  
-Ils nous attendent de chaque côté, continua Sacha.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de faire ça, soulignais-je.  
-Je sais, nous devons trouver le moyen d'arriver à la colline, constata Rick.  
-Logiquement ce qu'ils attendent, c'est ce véhicule, intervint Eugène en me surprenant. Tout ce qu'ils voient d'un côté comme de l'autre, c'est le contenant, pas ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieure.  
La lumière se fit dans ma tête, comprenant son analyse et sa manière de réfléchir. Il avait tout à fait raison, ces gens attendaient pour voir arriver ce camping car. Nous devions continuer notre route à pieds, à travers les bois. Nous pouvions porter Maggie jusqu'à destination pendant que l'un d'entre nous continuerait de faire rouler cet engin.  
J'observai Rick qui dandinait de la tête en signe d'affirmation, il devait comprendre aussi ce que cela signifiait et il semblait approuvé l'idée. Je savais que c'était risqué, ça allait faire un bon trajet à découvert mais c'était notre seule chance et surtout la seule solution.  
-Nous devons essayer, clamais-je.  
-C'est un plan, nous allons le tenter, acquiesça l'ancien chérif.  
C'était du congres, nous avions un semblant de plan, quelque chose pour nous donner l'espoir d'y croire encore, de réussir. Une possibilité que tout se passerait bien. Je fis de mon mieux pour étouffer l'angoisse qui flottait toujours au fond de moi et je poussais un soupir de détermination. Tout irait bien, ma sœur s'en sortirait, le bébé aussi, nous rentrerions chez nous et je retrouverais Daryl.

La nuit était tombée et nous avions pas le choix, nous devions prendre la route à travers la foret. Eugène avait proposé de prendre la suite avec le camping car, c'était son idée, il voulait le faire et je ressentais un vrai sentiment de reconnaissance vis à vis de cet homme. Bien sur, c'était une personne bizarre de toutes les manières possibles, il n'était en rien comme Rick, ni Abraham, encore moins comme Daryl mais il avait sa place dans notre groupe, dans notre famille.  
Je pris soin de préparer avec Sacha ce dont nous avions besoin, faisant attention de bien avoir fixé mon arme et mon couteau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carl qui me sourit gentiment, voulant m'apporter du réconfort. Je profitai pour faire le tour de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient, consciente que chacun d'entre eux jouait leur vie pour ma sœur. Ils étaient tous devenu au fil du temps si important. J'aperçus Rick occupé à s'entretenir avec Eugène, lui donnant un bidon d'essence, lui distribuant certainement ses dernières recommandations. Je vis le mulet tendre un papier à notre leader mais j'étais incapable de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds me guidèrent jusqu'à eux, l'ancien chérif se tourna légèrement sur moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Nous n'allons plus traîner Beth, me dit-il.  
J'acquiesçai sans un seul mot, le laissant s'éloigner. J'avais besoin de montrer ma reconnaissance à Eugène, il devait savoir à quel point le geste qu'il faisait était important à mes yeux. Seulement, j'étais incapable de former une phrase cohérente, les paroles refusant de sortir de ma bouche. De plus je doutais de la fragilité de ma voix pour être capable d'aligner deux mots. Je m'avançai droit sur lui et instinctivement, je lui posai un léger baiser sur la joue, je remarquai ses paupières clignées plusieurs fois sur l'effet de la surprise et je m'autorisai un petit sourire.  
-Merci pour ce que tu fais, finis-je par ajouter.  
-C'est une chose normale. Sauve ta sœur.  
-Tu es un membre de la famille Eugène, tu es important, je suis contente de te connaître et de t'avoir parmi nous. Je ne sais pas comment je te revaudrai ça, mais je le ferai.  
Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire une accolade encourageante.  
-reste en sécurité, murmurais-je en m'écartant enfin pour laisser la place à Abraham. Les deux hommes avaient certainement beaucoup de chose à se dire, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Une fois que l'échange entre le grand roux et le faux scientifique prit fin, nous nous dirigeâmes sans plus attendre dans les bois. Sacha, Rick, Aaron et Abraham portaient Maggie qui était installé sur une civiè -ci grinçait des dents à l'idée d'être immobilisée et inutile, elle avait essayé de nous convaincre qu'elle pouvait marcher mais ce n'était même pas envisageable. Bien entendu, elle était pleinement consciente du danger qui nous guettait, ça devait la rendre folle de ne rien savoir faire. Carl et moi passions en avant pour libérer et assurer le passage, nous occupant des éventuels rôdeurs qui se glissaient sur notre chemin. En toute honnêteté, la boule d'angoisse qui bloguait ma respiration à cet instant, n'était en rien provoquée par la présence de mort-vivant. La seule chose qui m'effrayait, c'était le risque de voir apparaître à tout moment un groupe d'hommes devant nous. Mon cerveau refusait toujours de croire que les gens étaient devenu ainsi, cruels. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence et admettre que les marcheurs n'étaient plus la première menace, l'homme était le pire prédateur pour lui-même. Cependant, est-ce que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas ? Bien sur ma question n'était que rhétorique, il n'était pas nécessaire d'y répondre.

Malgré le noir qui nous entourait et la peur que chacun de nous devait ressentir, nous avancions motivé comme jamais pour amener Maggie en sécurité. Je surpris le regard de Carl sur moi et je vis qu'il remuait les lèvres, voulant me faire passer un message mais plus encore me montrer son soutien et j'en étais émue. Le son de ses paroles était à peine audible malgré le calme de la nuit mais je compris ce qu'il me disait.  
-On est capable de tous, utilisa-t-il les paroles de son père.  
Malgré mon angoisse, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, ébahie une nouvelle fois par sa détermination et sa maturité. Il était si jeune, « _plus jeune que moi_ » me rappelais-je un peu amusée. Toutefois, il était déjà un homme, rempli de courage et d'une force implacable, à l'image de son père. Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour il ferait un excellent leader et j'espérais être là pour le voir et l'encourager. Pour l'instant, il restait encore un adorable petit frère pour moi et j'en étais persuadée pour Maggie. Quelque chose en moi me poussa encore à supplier le ciel pour de l'aide. J'allais lui répondre pour le remercier de son attention quand des sifflements se firent entendre tout autour de nous. Une véritable terreur se répandit dans tout mon être, les poils de ma nuque se redressèrent aussitôt. Ma tête pivota dans tous les sens pour détailler chaque recoins, voulant trouver la provenance des bruits, essayant de détecter toutes présences humaines.  
Instinctivement, nous nous mîmes à courir comme pour nous échapper, juste pour fuir cet endroit. Néanmoins, je sus toute suite, comme je le savais depuis notre premier arrêt forcé que notre sort était entre leur main. Nous nous retrouvions sans issues.  
Alors que cette réalité dansait dans ma tête, des phares de voitures nous éblouirent comme l'aurait fait des projecteurs sur une scènes. Nous étions les vedettes de leur odieux spectacle. Je sentis la nausée s'enfoncer dans ma gorge faisant remonter la bille que je fis de mon mieux pour retenir, ne souhaitant pas la laisser sortir. J'entamai mentalement un mantra de « _désolé_ », pour demander pardon à ma sœur.  
Je fis un tour de 360 degré sur moi-même, découvrant ainsi des hommes nous encerclant de toutes parts, tous occupés à siffler. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, vraiment beaucoup, trop, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de les compter, le nombre dépassant tous ce que j'avais pu imaginer. De plus, ils étaient tous armés et tenait leur regard braqué dans notre direction, certainement impatient de voir la suite des événements. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, puissant dans toutes mes forces pour me contrôler et rester stable sur mes jambes. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans un rythme paniqué, m'étouffant presque, ma respiration saccadée au plus haut point.  
Je pensais à Maggie que je n'avais pas su amener à bon port, à Carl à mes côtés, à Juddith, qui heureusement se trouvait à Alexandria, protégée. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir serré plus fort dans mes bras, je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de le faire. Je rejetai cette pensée noir alors qu'une voix résonnait dans ma tête « _Allez Greene, tu es forte_ ». Daryl, j'aurais tout donné pour être de retour dans notre chambre, dans notre lit, dans ses bras. J'allais me battre, ne pas baisser les bras, nous devions nous sortir de là. Je pris sur moi pour redresser la tête dignement, voulant me montrer aussi courageuse que les autres, faisant de mon mieux pour dissimuler la peur qui enflammait mon corps. Je détaillais la scène autour de moi, observant les hommes qui nous tenaient coincés, j'aperçus alors Eugène agenouillé au sol, complètement bouleverser, les larmes aux yeux, le visage blessé. Je soupirai agacé et en colère contre moi-même de ne pas trouver de solution.  
-Vous êtes parvenu à destination, s'écria l'homme à moustache qu'ils avaient déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il avait un sourire odieux et méprisant sur les lèvres, visiblement fiers de son exploits. Il avait le regard sombre et on pouvait y voir une lueur amusée, c'était juste écœurant.  
Depuis le début, leur but avait été de les mener ici, droit dans leur piège. Nous étions comme des animaux traqué par le chasseur. Je savais que cette fois, l'horreur allait se produire, seulement, peut-être que nous pourrions encore minimiser cette horreur, peut-être y avait-il encore une pointe d'espoir pour rattraper ce gâchis.  
-Maintenant, nous allons prendre toutes vos armes.  
-On peut encore... intervint Rick. Je pouvais voir à ses yeux à quel point il était conscient que la situation était délicate, il se sentait impuissant, il était entrain de perdre pieds. Son visage reflétait une certaine panique alors qu'il se voyait perdre le contrôle.  
-C'est plus le moment de parler, coupa l'homme d'un ton sans appel. Sortez là de la civière ! Tous à genoux ! J'avais envie de hurler, de lui dire de fermer sa gueule, de le frapper, la panique ainsi que la rage me consumait entièrement, j'avais une telle fureur de voir tous ces hommes si mauvais. Les choses n'auraient pas du être comme ça, ça n'aurait pas du se produire. Pourtant la vérité se tenait là devant mes yeux, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour contrer ce fait. Dans une énième tentative complètement désespérée, j'implorai silencieusement n'importe quel dieu qui pourrait m'entendre, je voulais juste un miracle.  
-Attendez, on s'en charge, rugit Abraham en stoppant les hommes qui se dirigeaient sur Maggie. Je le remerciai d'un regard, je me rapprochai d'eux en même temps que Sacha et lui redressaient ma sœur pour l'aider à se mettre à genoux. Je balayais son front de quelques mèches de cheveux qui se collaient à cause de la sueur et lui sourit comme pour lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.  
-ça va aller Mag's, chuchotais-je.  
-Oh comme c'est touchant... à genoux, répéta l'homme derrière moi.  
Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard aussi sombre que possible et me mis à côté d'Abraham pour m'agenouiller au sol. Je percevais tous les battements de mon cœurs comme jamais au par avant, comme si celui-ci allait sortir de ma poitrine sous le coup de la terreur. Je redoutais tellement ce qui allait arriver. Maggie était une épave, pâle comme les morts, transpirant dans la douleur et je me sentais coupable de ne savoir rien faire. Je pourrais supplier ces monstres mais j'étais prête à parier qu'ils m'auraient ri au visage et pire encore que ça pourrait envenimer la situation.  
J'observais Rick qui se tenait face au type, essayant une dernière fois de ne pas céder à l'ordre mais non sans un regard purement colérique, je le vis doucement tomber les genoux dans la terre. Cette fois, c'était certainement l'unique chose que nous pouvions faire, se battre contre autant d'ennemi était irréalisable.  
-Dwight, les autres maintenant !  
Le nom qui résonna dans mes oreilles, m'apporta un frisson d'incompréhension et d'effroi. Je fixai mon regard sur l'homme en question et je croisai ses yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde j'eus envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher les yeux. Je remarquai que la moitié de son visage était brûlé, et quelque chose en moi se demanda comment ça lui était arrivé, avant de me maudire aussitôt. A nouveau, j'essayais de trouver une excuse à ce genre de personne, j'essayais de comprendre comment ils étaient capable de réaliser des gestes aussi détestable, quelle en était la cause. Seulement, ils ne méritaient plus aucune pitié, aucun pardon. Ce mec avait tué Denise et avait prévu de tuer Daryl. Ce fut lui qui coupa le contact visuel en détournant le regard pour avancer vers une camionnette qu'il ouvrit.  
Je ne saurais jamais par quel moyen je réussis à contenir le cri qui demandait qu'à sortir de ma bouche en découvrant Glenn, Michonne, Rosita et … Daryl.« _Oh mon dieu, seigneur_ » Il était recouvert de sang, une couverture jeté sur ses épaules, son expression complètement indéchiffrable.  
La voix de Glenn me parvient comme si j'étais à des kilomètre de là, étouffée par mon propre choc. J'étais dans l'incapacité de me détourner de l'archer, celui-ci blessé, c'était à ce moment précis, ma seule préoccupation. Je vis ses yeux se fixer sur moi, prenant alors conscience de ma présence.  
-Beth, cria-t-il. Sa voix tremblait de surprise et d'horreur de me voir là, aux mains de ses hommes. Sans contrôler quoique ce soit, les larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage, je vivais un véritable cauchemars. Dans un geste de désespoir et de rage, je le vis se débattre pour me rejoindre et n'écoutant que l'envie d'être près de lui, je l'imitai, voulant juste le toucher. Avant même que j'ai eu l'opportunité de me relever, je sentis deux grosses mains faire pression sur mes épaules pour me maintenir en place. Daryl fut également rattrapé et placé sur la ligne que formait notre groupe.  
-Lâche là ! Hurla-t-il sans se contenir.  
Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens « _chut, Daryl, c'est bon, je suis là_ » essayais-je de faire passer, comme si il était capable d'entendre mes pensées. Tous les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent et il se tint immobile, laissant chuter ses épaules. Toutefois, il gardait son regard braqué sur moi, j'aurais tellement aimé lui sourire pour l'apaiser mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable vu la difficulté de notre situation. Au contraire, des larmes continuaient de sortir de mes yeux pour toucher le sol sous moi. Celle-ci étaient un mélange d'émotions que je n'arrivais plus à gérer, tristesse, angoisse, désespoir, ainsi qu'énormément de colère. Une rage indescriptible contre ces hommes, contre ce monde, contre la façon dont nous avions agis, plus justement encore, contre moi-même.  
-Hé bien voilà, tout le monde est enfin là. Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, déclara l'homme à la moustache, le regard rieur.  
Il se retourna contre le camping car et frappa contre la tôle.  
Les secondes qui passèrent, parurent durer des heures, faisant augmenter avec elles l'appréhension de ce qui nous attendaient. Mon regard ne se détachait pas de la porte, attendant qu'elle ouvre pour laisser apparaître celui que j'imaginais être Negan.  
Je fis vite le tour d'horizon de mes amis, chacun se trouvant dans le même état, rempli de doutes et de craintes. Glenn ne semblait pas avec conscience d'autre chose que de l'état de ma sœur, Rosita avait l'air en colère comme jamais. Daryl était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ne me quittait pas du regard, le sang couvrait une partie de son corps, ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, je n'avais qu'une envie être près de lui. A mes côtés, il y avait Michonne le regard sombre, les traits crispés. A ma gauche, se trouvait Abraham, le buste droit, la tête fièrement levée, toujours dans le contrôle, ne baissant pas le regard. C'était un homme dur, solide, rempli de bonnes intentions et de bonnes valeurs. Maggie, était juste après, livide comme un fantôme, je la voyais dans la douleur, et sur ce constat, la colère monta encore plus en moi. Rick avait le regard froid, mauvais, ses épaules se levaient et se rabaissaient au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Il essayait apparemment de contenir la fureur qui devait gronder en lui. J'avais un espoir infime qu'il puisse encore trouver une solution à ce merdier même si je savais que nous étions dans une impasse. Sacha était impassible, droite comme un I, elle jetait des coups d'œil appuyés à Abraham, cherchant peut-être le réconfort. Aaron, il était le dernier venu dans notre groupe, le seul alexandrin présent, « _nous sommes tous des Alexandrins_ » me corrigeais-je furtivement. Aaron était également un membre de notre famille, je savais que Daryl avait un attachement particulier pour lui, un réel respect et ils avaient réussi à lié une amitié. Je le connaissais courageux et loyal, il s'était mis en danger pour sauver Maggie, il s'était investi autant que chacun de nous et il se retrouvait avec nous dans cet enfer. Carl ressemblait encore plus à son père à cet instant précis, son regard sondait les alentour, voyageant d'un point à l'autre, analysant notre situation, jusqu'à rencontrer le mien. Il me fit une grimace qui voulait probablement faire passer pour un sourire. J'appuyai mon intention de lui envoyer ma force et mon espoir, en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais tellement souhaiter qu'il soit ailleurs qu'ici, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arriver quelque chose. Comment lui, Juddith et les autres enfants allaient pouvoir grandir dans un monde entouré par ce genre de monstres ?  
Eugène était le dernier sur la ligne, les larmes inondaient son visage meurtri par une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que par un œil au beurre noir. Il était complètement terrorisé, en fait, nous l'étions tous.  
Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait, l'esprit embrouillé et en stresse. « _s'il vous plait, que quelqu'un nous aide_ » « _oh seigneur, sauvez les gens que j'aime_ » « _sauvez-nous_ ». La stupidité de mon subconscient continuait de supplier et de faire appeler à n'importe quelle magie, qui avons-le était inexistante.  
Alors que j'étais perdue dans ma frustration et la sensation d'être coincée et inutile, la porte du camping car s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un foulard rouge autour de son cou qui contrastait avec la couleur sombre du reste de ses vêtements. Une barbe naissante recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Son visage arborait un drôle de sourire, narguant, sur de lui, hautain, son expression comme figée sur sa figure provoqua une série de frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Au delà de tout ça, ce qui me perturba le plus, fut la batte de base-ball entourée de fil barbelé qu'il tenait contre son épaule. Je le sus aussitôt, elle était son arme.  
Il prit place immédiatement face à nous, nous scrutant les uns les autres d'un air supérieur, sans se départir de son sourire, plus il nous regardait, plus sa mimique amusée s'agrandissait.  
-ça y est , on pisse dans son froc ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.  
Une chose était sur, cet homme était conscient de son pouvoir, il connaissait ses avantages et à l'heure actuelle, il savait qu'il était le seul maître à bord, il était celui qui prendrait les décisions.  
Je me sentis trembler des pieds à la tête sous la puissance de la peur qui m'accablait. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus le nouveau venu, même si j'étais horrifié, la colère broyait toutes mes entrailles, le mélange des deux sentiments faisaient battre mon cœur plus que de raison. Ayant besoins de me calmer, je fixai mon regard sur Daryl qui me regardait toujours, j'étais toujours incapable de lire son expression. Il s'était mis en mode imperturbable et fermé, cependant je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade, il devait redouter ce qui allait nous tomber dessus. Je fis mon possible pour garder les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de couler, je souhaitais tant lui parler, j'essayais de tout projeter par mon regard. Voulant par dessus tout, lui communiquer mes sentiments pour lui.  
-Laissez moi vous présenter le nouvel ordre mondial, commença Negan d'une voix forte. Donne moi tout ce que tu as ou je te tue !  
J'observai la réaction de Rick, celui-ci ne bronchait pas, ne fit aucun geste, ni ne sortit aucun mot, se contentant de fixer l'ennemi férocement.  
Maggie était toujours aussi mal, peut-être même plus, elle semblait complètement vaseuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que nous aurions du rester à Alexandria, nous débrouiller comme nous le pouvions au lieu de s'aventurer à l'extérieure. Je reportai mon attention sur l'archer alors que l'homme à la batte reprenait la parole.  
-Je veux que vous bosser pour moi.  
Cette phrase me donna l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait sans forcément qu'il y ait de mort, je ne voulais perdre personne. Néanmoins, le regard vide de toute humanité de Negan, ainsi que son air menaçant me firent comprendre que je me trompais. Une nouvelle fois, il détailla chacun de nous, se grattant la barbe de sa main libre, comme si il réfléchissait.  
-Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça. Vous avez tué certains de mes hommes, du coup j'en ai envoyé pour vous tuer, et alors vous avez tué encore plus de mes hommes. Vous comprenez donc que je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous comme ça.  
Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous sortir de là, c'était un fait, nous étions à sa merci, il ferait de nous ce qu'il voudrait. Une larme roula sur ma joue, glissant jusqu'à mon nez et finit sur mes lèvres légèrement haletante par l'angoisse.  
-Je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous et lui défoncer la gueule.  
Je serrai mes lèvres retenant le cri d'effroi qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche, je fermai les yeux un court instant, je devais retrouver la force de respirer, l'air commençait à manquer à mes poumons , étouffée par la crainte. Negan pointa la batte de base-ball vers Rick.  
-Elle, c'est Lucille et elle a soif, sourit-il en présentant son arme comme si elle était une personne vivante. Ce type devait avoir atteint une limite de folie que je ne connaissais pas. Il semblait porter une réelle affection envers cette chose meurtrière, comme si elle possédait une âme. Mon corps fut traversé par un tremblement, je le savais l'un de nous allait mourir et je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer ça. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'eus envie que ce soit moi, pour que je n'ai pas à subir la perdre à venir mais je me maudis automatiquement. Je n'étais pas prête à mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Seulement, je ne voulais pas non plus perdre l'un de mes amis, l'un des miens. La peine qui m'habitait était incommensurable, les larmes sortaient de plus en plus fort de mes yeux, roulant sur mon visage sans que je puisse les stopper. J'aperçus alors Negan se placer avec Lucille devant Carl, celui-ci le dévia fièrement, essayant de camoufler la peur qu'il devait ressentir. « emnon, non s'il te plait/em » criais-je dans ma tête, il ne pouvait pas tuer Carl, il ne pouvait pas prendre la vie de mon petit frère, ce n'était pas envisageable. De toutes les manière possibles, je ne voulais qu'aucun de nous finisse ainsi. L'envie de hurler me submergea à nouveau.  
-C'est ton gosse ? J'en suis sur, joua-t-il en pointant Carl avec la batte.  
-Arrête ça ! cria Rick, reflétant le fond de mes pensées et probablement celle des autres.  
Le tirant face à nous, laissa sortir un ricanement qui m'horripila totalement. Je voyais l'ancien chérif de plus en plus paniqué, les yeux injecté de sang, le regard perdu et en colère, j'étais consciente que l'issue de tout cela finirait par un mort, la mort d'un des nôtre. Il allait vraiment choisir l'un de nous et nous le prendre à jamais. Je reniflai doucement alors qui se déplaçai face à Maggie.  
-Oh la gueule ! S'écria-t-il me faisant sursauter. Je devrais peut-être t'achever direct.  
Il fit mine de lever son arme mais Glenn hurla d'un son qui déchira mes oreilles et me transperça le cœur, il se jeta en avant.  
-Fais pas ça, s'il te plait, non, pleura-t-il en se retrouvant plaquer au sol. L'émotion était visible sur chaque trait de son visage, il transpirait la peur et la tristesse. Je ne sus retenir un son de franchir mes lèvres. Glenn pleurait, Maggie pleurait et je pleurais, ne sachant l'éviter.  
-Non, non, non ! Ça je ne peux pas tolérer ! Grogna durement Negan. Remettez le sur la ligne, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes qui obtempérèrent alors que mon beau frère continuait de supplier pour la vie de ma sœur.  
-Disons que c'est offert par la maison, je laisse couler pour cette fois, accord-t-il comme une faveur. Il fit tourner sa batte devant lui, comme si c'était amusant, un sourire malsain au bord des lèvres en fixant Glenn.  
-Bon sérieusement, je dois en choisir un de vous, tout le monde ici attend que je choisisse le menu sur la carte, je ne peux pas décevoir mes hommes.  
Il se mit à marcher de long en large devant nous, jouant avec sa Lucille, sifflant comme si il profitait d'une ballade sous le soleil. Sauf qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer. Il détailla chacun d'entre nous, sondant notre regard. Lorsqu'il arriva face à moi, je retins difficilement la bille qui remonta dans ma bouche, cependant je me refusai à détourner les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive la manière dont il me terrifiait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui donne cette satisfaction. Son sourire figée sur sa bouche était méprisant, arrogant, il laissa même sortir un léger rictus comme amusée par ma réaction. A ce moment là, ma plus grande peur était que Daryl se jette sur lui, je pouvais le voir du coin de l'œil serrer les points, se retenant difficilement. Une fois que Negan se fut éloigné de moi, je poussai un soupir quelque peu soulagé.  
-Je n'arrive pas à me décider... j'ai une idée, s'amusa-t-il plus large.  
Il se mit alors à chantonner un air enfantin que nous avions déjà tous entendu au moins une fois dans notre enfance, ce genre de comptine qui traverse les cours de récréation à l'école. « _Amstram gramm pique et pique et coligramme, bourré bourré, ratatam..._ » A chaque mot prononcé, il pointait sa Lucille sur l'un de nous, c'était juste un putain de jeu sadique sachant la finalité de celui-ci. Mon corps tremblait de plus en plus, le son de sa voix me pétrifiait d'horreur. Je souhaitais tellement trouver comment arrêter tout ça, avoir une solution magique, éviter que le pire se produise mais que ce soit moi ou les autres, nous étions tous dans l'impossibilité d'agir et de le contrer. Il s'arrêta à la fin de sa chansonnette, un air de grand psychopathe sur le visage et je sus qu'il avait fait son choix.  
-Au premier qui bouge, au premier qui ouvre sa gueule, j'arrache l'unique œil du gosse et je le fais bouffer à son père. Vous pouvez respirer, vous pouvez cligner des yeux, vous pouvez pleurer. Oh ça, vous allez le faire.  
Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur mes joues, alors qu'il se tenait droit devant Abraham. Ce fut comme si mon cerveau se m'était sur stop, les lèvres du grand roux remuèrent et je ne saisis pas ce qu'il prononçait, plongée en plein cauchemars. Instinctivement, je bloguais ma respiration, retenant l'air à l'intérieure de moi.  
Dans un geste sec, Negan releva son arme et l'abattit en plein sur le crâne de l'ancien militaire, envoyant des éclaboussures rougeâtres tout autour. L'eau qui sortait de mes yeux me brouillait la vision, j'aurais du détourner le regard ou fermer les paupières mais c'était comme si j'étais figée, statique, comme si une force invisible me poussait à regarder. Un cri fin franchit ma bouche sans que je sache le retenir, ma respiration saccadée par le carnage et le chagrin. Je percevais les pleurs douloureux de Rosita et Sacha qui haletaient dans la tristesse.  
C'était juste un gâchis, une monstruosité sans nom, un spectacle plus que morbide, mon cœur se retourna entièrement en moi, et alors que les coups s'enchaînèrent sur le corps étendu au sol d'Abraham, je détournais enfin les yeux. Je savais que ces dernières images resteraient à jamais gravées en moi, au même titre que la décapitation soudaine de mon père.  
Je pleurais sans aucune retenue quand je rencontrai le regard de Daryl qui m'observait toujours avec attention, comme si il avait peur de me voir m'évaporer et disparaître à jamais. Je compris à cet instant là, qu'il était habité par la même terreur que moi, il devait être ronger par la crainte de me perdre autant que j'avais peur de le perdre. Il était l'homme de ma vie, l'homme que j'aimais et si on sortait vivant de ce merdier, je lui dirais sans hésiter.  
En me plongeant dans son regard, j'essayais de faire abstraction du reste, voulant reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, calmer ma respiration. Le bruit des coups de battes semblèrent diminuer de plus en plus, j'étais qu'à semi consciente du sang d Abraham qui recouvrait une partie de mes vêtements et de mon visage.  
J'entendis Negan rire, se moquer de son action, de sa « réussite », son œuvre, et j'en fus écœurée. J'avais envie de me relever, de le tuer, là maintenant, de la même façon qu'il venait de mettre fin aux jours de mon ami. Oh mon dieu, il n'avait pas mérité de finir ainsi, aucun d'entre nous ne le méritait.  
Le ricanement de notre ennemi s'accentua et je me permis de lui porter mon attention, il se tenait face à Rosita, qui était noyée sous le torrent de ses larmes, le regard chargé d'émotions, de peine. Mon cœur se serra pour elle, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, partageant un peu de sa souffrance.  
-Vous étiez ensemble ? S'amusa-t-il en la pointant avec Lucille, toutefois, il pivota et plaça son arme chérie sur moi. J'avalai difficilement ma salive devant la frayeur qui m'accablait.  
-Où toi peut-être ? S'amusa-t-il. Ou les deux ? Finit-il dans un éclat de rire monstrueux. Il approcha la batte à deux doigts de mon visage, pour finir par frotter ma joue sans se départir de son arrogance et amusé par ces réflexions inappropriées. Il était si odieux, si méprisable.  
Un mouvement rapide se produisit alors, provoquant une agitation spontanée, et je vis Daryl entrain d'envoyer un coup de poids en plein visage de Negan, lui fendant la lèvre. Ce que j'avais craint plus tôt venait juste de se produire. Le regard de l'homme en cuir se durcit et il porta toute son attention sur l'archer. Ses hommes de mains n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et s'étaient jeté sur le chasseur, le tenant plaqué au sol. Dwight accourut avec l'arbalète de Daryl, la pointant droit sur le visage de celui-ci, menaçant et visiblement pressé d'en finir. Alors que leur chef se rapprocha de moi en se frottant la mâchoire, se plaçant très près de ma figure, trop près.  
-Je le fais ? Maintenant ? Interrogea le blond excité par l'idée de tuer Daryl.  
-Non, criais-je désespérée, ne sachant me retenir.  
-Chut, ma jolie... souffla Negan contre mon oreille.

 **Note de l'auteur:Voilà comme je vous l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre était difficile à finaliser. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer un peu ma démarche. Ce que ressent Beth tout au long de ce chapitre, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en regardant l'épisode ou à peu près. Ce sentiment d'être désorientée, perdue et inutile. La crainte qui habite nos entrailles en sachant d'avance que ça va mal finir. J'ai voulu appuyer sur cela, montrer l'inquiétude. j'espère réellement ne pas avoir était trop répétitive et avec ce chapitre je voulais moi même tourner une page sur ce dernier épisode de la saison six qui m'avait bien perturbé. J'ai finis avec une partie de ce qui se passe dans le premier de la saison 7 et je vous laisse dans le doute de ce qui va se produire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop et surtout que ça vous a plu. dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aime savoir vos impressions. Dernier chose et pas des moindre** **RIP Abraham**


	17. en plein cauchemar

**Voici la suite, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et j'avoue plus sombre. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, bon comme mauvais. Je suis tellement inquiète à l'idée de vous décevoir. je vous remercie pour votre attention et vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. Est-ce que comme moi il y a des chansons qui vous font penser à Daryl et Beth, si oui dites moi lesquelles? merci. Bonne lecture.**

 **Attention aux spoilers.**

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas Daryl, allongé au sol, blogué par les hommes de Negan, attendant de recevoir la flèche de Dwight. La batte de Baseball, recouverte du sang d'Abraham, frottait toujours contre ma joue. Mes lèvres ne cessaient d'articuler « non » mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

-Dwight, claironna le chef, faisant relever la tête du blond. Son leader lui fit un signe négatif de la tête et il n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser l'arbalète. Il recula de quelques pas, sans arrêter de dévisager Daryl.

-Je suppose que j'ai trouvé celui qui te baise. Putain, comment une bombe comme toi, se retrouve à coucher avec un homme comme lui ? Ta bite est vachement chanceuse, cracha-t-il vulgairement. Honnêtement, j'étais trop perturbé par le fait que l'archer risquait de mourir pour prendre vraiment en compte ses paroles.

L'homme à la veste de cuire se rapprocha de moi, accordant un signe à ses hommes qui redressèrent Daryl sur ses genoux, face à moi. Negan passa deux doigts le long de ma mâchoire, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le mordre. Il se plaça derrière mon dos, et ajusta sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille. Son souffle sur ma nuque, me donnait envie de disparaître.

-Tu vois ma belle, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, vous ne me prendrez pas au sérieux.

-S'il te plait, finis-je par supplier sans savoir me retenir.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas le toucher... informa-t-il. Je le sentis se déplacer et il repassa devant moi. Il leva sa batte de manière menaçante. Je fis un signe discret à Daryl, lui quémandant de rester immobile, me tenant prête à mourir. Dans un sens, c'était comme si j'avais déjà quitter les lieux, je regardai Negan, la tête droite. Mon seul regret était de rien avoir dit à Daryl sur mes sentiments, j'allais mourir et il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et silencieusement mes lèvres prononcèrent « j _e t'aime_ », espérant qu'il pourrait le déchiffrer. Je fermai les paupières, attendant le coup fatidique.

Seulement, je me rendis compte que rien ne se passait, je m'autorisai à ouvrir les yeux. Negan agrandit son sourire cynique, visiblement amusé par cette situation.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, murmurais Daryl en boucle.

-ça serait stupide de ma part, de tuer une si belle créature, nargua-t-il me laissant surprise par la contre balance du moment.

Néanmoins, je savais que ce n'était pas fini, je le vis avancer lentement, traînant les pieds comme si il jouait, avant de se positionner devant Glenn. Un éclair de compréhension parcourut tous mon corps, me rendant en prise à des tremblements de terreurs. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Maggie et le bébé avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était si important dans le groupe, dans notre famille. De plus, il était hors de question que je regarde une deuxième fois, le même spectacle d'horreur, je n'en étais pas capable. ça ne se produirait pas, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas observatrice de ce carnage une nouvelle fois. Au pire, j'étais prête à y laisser ma vie si c'était pour sauver l'un de nous, si c'était pour sauver Glenn.

Dans un ensemble parfait, je me mis debout, essayant de repousser le tremblement de mes jambes et chassant la peur qui m'habitait. En même temps, que Negan levait sa batte au dessus du crâne du Coréen.

-Arrête ! hurlais-je en me redressant complètement. Je voulais me montrer forte et courageuse, cependant, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mélange de peurs, de rage et de chagrin. J' haletais sous la puissance des émotions qui irradiait tout mon être et je vis Lucille frôler le hauts de la tête de mon beau frère.

-Quoi encore ? Putain, on t'a déjà dit que t'étais une chieuse, s'écria Negan sans aucune retenue, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. A delà de l'énervement, je pouvais y lire la surprise dans son regard, il me fixait avec une étrange lueur, et je sus que j'avais capter son attention.

Du sang coulait sur le visage de Glenn mais la blessure restait superficiel. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, l'homme avait ralenti et dévier son arme, ce qui avait permis au contact d'être beaucoup moins violent.

Dans de grande enjambée, Negan me fit face, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nous. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur chaque partie de mon visage et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de vomir. Mes yeux quittèrent un court instant l'homme devant moi, pour tomber sur Daryl, les regard rempli de terreur. Je lui demandai silencieusement de ne pas agir, de rester en retrait et sans réellement en être consciente, mes lèvres articulèrent pour la deuxième fois « _je t'aime_ ». J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir, je voulais qu'il soit au courant, ne sachant pas encore où allais me conduire mon geste.

-Ne tue plus personne, ou choisis-moi, proposais-je ayant toute son attention.

-t'es bouchée ! J'ai été clair, je ne te tuerai pas, en tout cas pas maintenant, déclara l'ennemi.

-S'il te plait, fais ce que tu veux de moi mais épargne les, insistais-je.

-C'est une proposition ? Interrogea-t-il, sa bouche se tordant dans un sourire moqueur et un peu pervers.

Ravalant l'angoisse qui prenait possession de moi, j'acquiesçai de la tête, incapable de prononcer un autre mot. D'un mouvement discret de la main, j'indiquais à Daryl de ne pas bouger, j'étais pleinement consciente que ça devait le démanger, qu'il voulait agir, s'interposer, mais il ne devait pas, il pouvait le comprendre. Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Negan sur tous mon corps, faisant glisser ses yeux de mes pieds à ma tête, comme si il examinait une quelconque marchandise. La nausée me reprit aussitôt.

-Tu reviens avec moi, et peut-être qu'aucun de tes petits copains ne goûtera à Lucille... pour l'instant, susurra-t-il.

-Je rentre avec toi, si j'ai ta parole que tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis... conclus-je en appuyant mon regard.

Il frotta son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Daryl en souriant plus que nécessaire, et j'aperçus les poings de l'archer se serrer. Je dodelinai la tête de gauche à droite, lui intimant muettement de ne rien tenter. C'était notre seule chance de calmer le jeu.

-J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ma bite qui va être heureuse maintenant, ironisa-t-il.

Je penchais la tête légèrement en arrière, essayant de dissimuler mes larmes, me mordant la lèvres pour retenir un sanglot de m'échapper.

-Assieds-toi, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

J'obéis, suppliant le ciel que ma proposition porte ses fruits. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'attendait et en toute sincérité, j'avais peur de l'imaginer. Cependant, je ne voulais plus voir les autres mourir, plus personne ne devait être tué.

Aussitôt, il se détourna de moi, et je me laissai respirer deux seconde, avant de le voir s'accroupir devant Rick. Celui-ci avait les yeux injectés de sang, inondés par une rage sans nom.

-Je te tuerai, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais je te tuerai, grogna l'ancien chérif.

Je priai fortement pour que ces mots ne provoquent pas une nouvelle catastrophe. Je savais que notre leader devait bouillir d'impatience de venger Abraham mais je doutais que c'était la bonne façon d'y parvenir. En tout cas, pas avec un type comme Negan.

-Vraiment, tu te fous de moi là ? S'enquit-il en secouant la tête de manière étonnée.

Dans un geste brusque et imprévu, il attrapa le bras de Rick, le forçant à se relever avant de le pousser violemment à l'intérieure du mobil home.

-Simon, je vais faire un tour avec Rick, je reviendrai avec lui ou peut-être pas... Hé blondie, je te donnerai ma réponse en revenant, annonça l'homme à la batte, en disparaissant dans le camping car avec mon ami. Ça dépendra un peu de lui, ajouta-t-il cruellement.

Le véhicule disparut alors, me laissant un goût amer au fond de la bouche.

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

Mes genoux reposaient toujours sur le sol au milieu des bois, mon sang battait dans mes tempes presque à m'en faire défaillir. Je vis que l'aube se levait doucement, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée. Malgré mon passé peu glorieux, la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, serait certainement une des pires de toutes ma vie. Mes yeux se voilèrent devant l'horreur que nous venions de vivre. Nous venions juste de perdre l'un des nôtres, un homme fort, honorable avec des valeurs mais avant tout il était un membre de notre famille. Sa mort aurait peut-être pu être acceptable dans d'autres circonstances, dans un combat à la loyale, mais certainement pas de la sorte. En aucun cas, il avait mériter de quitter le monde de cette manière, avec cette brutalité. Nous n'avions rien pu faire, juste observer.

Une douleur aiguë se propagea dans tout mon bras, faisant trembler mon corps, me rappelant la blessure par balle à mon épaule. Je fixai mon attention sur Beth. Bon sang, tout ça était ma faute. Toute cette merde aurait pu être évitée si j'avais agi différemment, si encore une fois je n'avais pas été un sombre connard. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter mon envie de vengeance, je n'aurais pas du quitter Alexandria.

J'entendis le reniflement de Maggie un peu plus loin et je me permis de l'observer un instant. Elle semblait assez mal en point, épuisée, et affaiblie. Elle était pâle comme la mort, les yeux encombrés de larmes, des cernes les entouraient, montrant son état de fatigue. A cause de moi, elle avait failli perdre Glenn, elle allait peut-être voir mourir son mari, si c'était le cas, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'avais agi par instinct, spontanément, sans aucun contrôle, j'avais pas réfléchis. Lorsque j'ai vu ce bâtard menacer Beth de cette batte, j'avais vu rouge et je n'avais pas su me contenir. Mon poing avait décollé tout seul avant même que je réalise ce que je faisais. Résultat, soit Glenn y laisserait sa vie, soit Beth... Je ne pouvais même pas penser à ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire. A nouveau, Beth serait emmenée par ma faute.

Je me sentais si impuissant, incapable de nous sortir de ce merdier. C'était une des premières fois où je me sentais si abattu, complètement perdu, paniqué. C'était comme si, j'étais redevenu un petit garçon qui attendait d'être puni. Je pouvais dire que j'avais réellement peur de ce qui nous attendait, une crainte innommable m'habitait à l'idée de perdre encore l'une des personnes qui m'entourait. Plus encore, ma respiration se bloguait en pensant à Beth qui pouvait disparaître pour toujours. C'était une chose inimaginable, pas après le chemin qui nous avions parcouru. Pas après qu'elle se soit immiscée de cette manière en moi. Je la détaillai du regard, comme si je voulais enregistrée chaque partie d'elle dans ma tête. Mes yeux se refusaient à se détourner d'elle, ayant peur de la voir s'évanouir dans la nature. Comme si à tout moment, elle pouvait disparaître et mon cœur manqua un battement à l'idée que c'était le cas.

Elle avait l'air également abattue, agenouillé dans la terre, le visage noyé sous un torrent de larmes. Pourtant, elle avait eu ce geste de bravoure, cette force au fond d'elle, elle avait eu le courage de tenir tête à cet homme complètement cinglé. Elle s'était dévouée pour éviter une nouvelle mort, pour empêcher que sa sœur perte son mari. Elle s'était sacrifiée, et c'était uniquement sous ma responsabilité. J'avais provoqué cette action, je l'avais obligé à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Nos yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et je la vis essayer de sourire sans aucune conviction. J'avais envie de me lever, de la serrer, de l'avoir prêt de moi, j'étais si fière d'elle, de celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle possédait une telle force intérieure qu'elle me laissait presque admiratif. Je craignais réellement que Negan arrive à la briser, à éteindre la lumière qu'elle avait en elle. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je fis lentement glisser ma main sur le sol dans sa direction, me penchant doucement, espérant l'atteindre. J'aperçus une petite lueur dans ses yeux, mélange de plusieurs émotions certainement de la peur, de la détermination mais également un étrange espoir. Après tout, c'était Beth, prête à croire en un monde meilleur, gardant la foi. Je la vis imiter mon geste, glissant sa main devant Michonne, dans une envie de rentrer en contact avec moi.

Je fus projeté en arrière par un coup de pieds dans la poitrine, m'arrachant un grognement sous le coup de la douleur. Je dus me faire violence pour retenir tout mouvement défensif, me rappelant notre situation.

-Non, souffla Beth.

Dwight me dévisageait de manière haineuse, me faisant face. Il était hors de question que je détourne mon regard, le défiant sans aucune retenue. Il se mit à ma hauteur, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

-Tu sais pas encore, ce que tu viens de faire, déclara-t-il méchamment en jetant un coup d'oeil à Beth. Celle-ci répondit à son expression par une mine aussi sombre que possible, mettant toute la méchanceté qu'elle était capable dedans, refusant de se laisser démonter.

J'étais persuadé qu'il ne parlait pas de ma tentative pour lui prendre la main. Non, il parlait de l'arrangement que Negan et la blonde avaient passé, à cause de moi. Je savais que je regretterais ce geste toute ma vie.

Une partie de moi avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne savait pas à qui ils s'attaquaient, qu'ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi notre groupe était capable de faire. Pour être tout à fait franc, la seule chose dont j'étais persuadé, c'était que notre vie prenait un nouveau tournant.

-Ola, siffla Simon, le bras droit de Negan. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est attendre sagement que Negan revienne avec votre Rick … ou pas.

Sa phrase me fit frémir de nervosité, je ne pouvais nier le fait que je craignais la suite des événements. Je me mis assis sur le sol, les jambes écartées, essayant de contrôler la colère qui semblait s'accumuler au plus profond de mon être. Honnêtement, je me sentais faible, tremblant sous le poids de la fatigue et mes nerfs étaient en coton, j'avais peur d'imploser à tout moment. J'osai un regard sur la place vide, qu'occupait mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci était je ne savais où avec le pire psychopathe que nous n'avions jamais rencontré. Pourtant, nous en avions déjà croisé quelques uns, mais Negan était encore totalement différent et il comptait bien nous le montrer. Il ne nous l'avait déjà prouvé.

Je connaissais Rick, j'étais convaincu qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider aussi facilement, aussi vite. Plus encore, il aurait cette envie de vengeance pour la mort d'Abraham, il ne permettrait pas que sa disparition brutale reste impunie. Il devait également vouloir éviter que Beth parte avec lui, je savais que l'ancien chérif serait près à tout, pour protéger l'un de nous. Hershel avait été un modèle pour lui comme pour moi, et nous étions prêt tous les deux à être là pour ses filles. Moi dans une toute autre mesure, bien entendu. Cependant, je ne douterais jamais de l'implication de Rick pour notre famille. Néanmoins, même si il arrivait à se débarrasser de Negan, que ferions-nous de tous ces hommes qui nous encadraient ? Mon ami n'aurait pas le temps de descendre du RV que nous serions déjà tous six pieds sous terre. De plus, l'homme à la batte avait la volonté de le manipuler, de l'avoir à sa bonne et j'étais persuadé qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens sans aucun scrupule. Après tout, il avait déjà dégommé le crane d'Abraham sans pitié devant nos yeux ébahis et horrifiés. Il avait promis de prendre Beth avec lui ou de tuer Glenn, peut-être même qu'il ferait les deux. Je serrai les poings avec force devant cette image. Si il embarquait la jeune femme, je le retrouverai et je les tuerai tous un par un jusqu'au moment où elle serait à nouveau à mes côtés. En tout cas, tant que je respirerais, je ferais mon possible pour la récupérer. Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais mon esprit repartit vers Rick.

J'étais conscient qu'il serait obligé de capituler, il n'avait pas le choix, je savais qu'il le comprendrait. Mon frère reviendrait en vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'étais pas préparé à le voir mourir aujourd'hui, certainement que je ne le serais jamais. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur était entrain de se compresser dans ma poitrine, tant cette idée m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir aux déroulements de tout ça. Si jamais Rick ne revenait pas … Si jamais... non, je serais incapable de regarder Beth partir avec ces enfoirés, ni de laisser Glenn se faire défoncer le crane. Rick réapparaîtrait bientôt et ensemble, nous trouverons une solution, car ensemble, nous étions capable de tout.

J'observai Beth qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, était-ce elle qui me faisait penser ainsi ? Pourquoi avais-je même l'espoir que tout ça s'arrange ? La raison me frappa en plein visage. C'était elle, la raison, la seule et l'unique. Elle était mon espoir et je refusais qu'on me l'enlève. Je fermai les paupières, revoyant son expression face à Negan, déterminée malgré la peur qui l'habitait inévitablement. Ses lèvres avaient alors remuer dans ma direction, ne laissant filtrer aucun son, une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Avais-je seulement imaginer ça ? « _je t'aime_ » L'image était nette dans ma tête, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de croire à une telle chose. J'étais assez logique avec moi-même pour savoir que c'était probablement un mirage. Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé, encore moi quelqu'un comme elle. « _Soit pas stupide bébé frère, il n'y aura jamais personne pour aimer une chose comme toi_ » marmonna la voix de Merle dans mon esprit. Je secouai la tête comme pour le faire taire, il était hors de question qu'il se mêle de ça, pas maintenant. Seulement, il n'avait sans aucun doute raison, quelqu'un comme Beth ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que moi. Elle méritait tellement mieux, la preuve était que sans moi, elle ne serait certainement pas au milieu des bois à craindre pour son sort ainsi que pour celui de sa famille.

Je poussai un énième soupir d'épuisement et de rancœur, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec la jolie blonde. Elle était certainement la seule étincelle qui me permettait de tenir et d'oublier la douleur.

Alors que j'étais en état léthargique, un homme grand, cheveux très court, un sourire malsain, presque féroce au bord des lèvres, se mit à tourner autour de Beth. Je serrai instinctivement les muscles de ma mâchoire tout en continuant à le regarder effleurer sa joue. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et fit une mimique écœurée.

-mmmh comme ça tu vas revenir avec nous.. susurra-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je savais qu'il essayait de me faire réagir et honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait. Je sentais tous les regards de mes amis faire la navette entre Beth et moi. Ils devaient tous prier pour que je me contrôle, je pouvais presque entendre leur prière silencieuse.

-David, recule... ordonna Simon d'une voix forte.

-Ne la touche pas, grognais-je, en serrant tellement fort les poings que mes ongles rentraient dans ma chair. J'aperçus Michonne me faire non de la tête.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, je fais ce que je veux de cette petite chose, ricana-t-il en passant son doigt sur les lèvres de Beth. Un sifflement de rage sortit de ma bouche en même temps que la blonde saisissait le pouce du gars entre ses dents, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, je me serrais certainement autorisé un petit rire, toute fois, il n'y avait rien de risible dans ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

La réaction du type, ne se fit pas attendre et dés qu'il eut récupéré son doigt ensanglanté, il leva la main pour la frapper, Beth ne détourna pas le regard, se tenant prête pour le coup. Cependant, le geste fut stoppé par le cri de Simon, autoritaire.

-David, j'ai dis non,... décréta-t-il en se glissant entre la jeune femme et l'homme qui fut forcé de reculer.

Chaque pore de ma peu me hurlait de me mettre debout et de régler son compte à ce connard mais ma logique me força à rester immobile, le regard haineux.

-Elle est à Negan, ajouta le moustachu comme si c'était un argument valable.

-Pas encore, contra David.

-Elle est la femme de Negan, répéta dangereusement le bras droit. L'entendre parler ainsi de Beth m'était juste insupportable, je voulais crier, frapper, reprendre le contrôle mais à nouveau j'étais blogué.

-Je suis déjà la femme de quelqu'un, protesta fortement la jeune blonde, en me prenant par surprise. Est-ce que j'étais entrain d'halluciner ou elle venait d'affirmer qu'elle était ma femme ? Je ne savais plus trop si j'avais encore toute ma tête, ou si le sang que j'avais perdu jouait sur mon esprit. Cependant, son regard se planta dans le mien, alors que mes yeux étaient écarquillés par l'étonnement. Mon corps fut parcouru par quelque chose que je ne savais pas vraiment identifier, un peu comme un sentiment d'appartenance, lié à une certaine fierté. Des frissons me traversèrent entièrement et une certaine émotion fit exploser mon cœur. Je me battrai pour cette femme sans une once d'hésitation.

-T'es courageuse, mais sois pas stupide, lui intima Simon avec un petit sourire faussement amusé. Il se détourna aussi vite d'elle.

« _je suis déjà la femme de quelqu'un_ » avais-je vraiment bien entendu ? Si oui, elle l'avait dit avec une telle intensité, une telle certitude. La phrase tambourina dans ma tête, encore et encore, je n'avais plus que ça à l'esprit. Ce fut comme un choc, lorsque je réalisai une chose, une simple chose, une évidence. Oui, elle était la femme de quelqu'un, « _elle est ma femme_ » pensais-je fièrement. Pour moi, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Le temps parut durer une éternité, mes yeux commençaient à devenir lourds, je me forçais à faire la navette sur mes amis pour toujours revenir à Beth. Le choc qu'il venait de vivre plus l'accumulation de la fatigue étaient visible sur chaque visage. Maggie semblait à mille lieux d'ici, avec la douleur qui s'inscrivait sur chacun de ses traits. Je ne cessais de me demander ce que Carl pouvait bien avoir en tête, alors que moi même, j'étais véritablement perdu. Il devait être terriblement inquiet pour son père et pressé de le revoir en vie. Sacha et Rosita étaient toutes les deux complètements décomposées, je n'osais même pas me mettre à leur place. Michonne était un peu acare, un côté d'elle devait bouillir mais elle semblait fortement touchée, autant que nous tous. Eugène avait le visage rouge d'avoir pleurer non stop, il tremblait de peur et de sanglots, il était mortifié.

Aaron était livide, les yeux rougis, on pouvait voir l'effroi qu'il ressentait. Glenn fixait sa femme sans aucune interruption, je savais qu'il craignait de la perdre. En toute sincérité, j'avais peur de penser que l'un d'eux pouvait y laisser la vie. Pourtant, Glenn était déjà en sursis et je m'en savais coupable. Mon geste lui avait presque coûter la vie, et le remords me rongeait rien que d'y songer. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas être séparé, ils étaient comme une évidence, le destin les avaient unis. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le début du tournant et ils le resteraient jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, c'était vraiment ce que je leur souhaitais. Personne ne c'était attendu à vivre un tel spectacle et le pire restait que nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait.

Le bruit d'un moteur retentit enfin, brisant le silence, signifiant le retour attendu de Negan et je l'espérais Rick. Dés que le véhicule se stoppa, la porte s'ouvrit et mon ami atterri violemment sur le sol. Néanmoins, je lâchai le souffle que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je retenais, en le voyant là, vivant. Il semblait épuisé, il était recouvert de sang, son regard n'avait pas perdu de sa hargne malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Je compris qu'il était certainement aussi angoissé que moi et tous nos amis. Toutefois, il était vivant.

-Les héros sont de retour, s'amusa fortement Negan. Au son de sa voix, mes poils s' hérissèrent sur ma nuque. Je le vis immédiatement regarder Beth avec un air appréciateur et un sourire carnassier, je déglutis péniblement.

Au delà de son côté nerveux évident, j'aperçus Rick lui lancer un regard noir et agressif. En réponse, l'homme à la batte, fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'un air agacé, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Rick, Rick Rick, tu dois comprendre, vous allez tous travailler pour moi, tous, insista-t-il. Je sais que j'ai tué un des tiens mais avouons-le, tu as tué beaucoup plus de mes hommes. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de me lancer ce regard.

Il observa chacun de nous, faisant avancer ses yeux de l'un à l'autre, pour arriver sur Carl et encore une fois, je dus me forcer à rester immobile. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Beth mettre les mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle avait une expression affolé sur la figure, et je savais qu'elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Carl.

-ça va gamin ? Interrogea Negan, alors que les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'écarquillèrent de peur.

-Approche, recommanda-t-il mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-J'ai dis approche ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Le jeune obtempéra toujours hésitant, il envoya un regard à son père et je fus frappé par son apparence calme et la grande maîtrise qui l'avait de lui-même.

-C'est moche tout ça, signala l'ennemi. Ça doit être dur de voir flancher ton père, de le voir tout perdre et s'écrouler... j'ai pas trop le choix, vous devez comprendre que c'est moi qui décide et que je ne suis pas un comique.

-On a comprit, affirma Michonne, la voix tremblante.

-Vous peut-être, mais pas Rick, pas encore.

Il força Carl à se coucher au sol, le bras tendu, le visage coller contre la terre, malgré tout ça, son regard restait froid.

-Ne fais pas ça, entendis-je Beth marmonner fragilement.

Les larmes avaient repris leur trajets sur ses joues et son expression meurtrie me brisa le cœur.

-Rassure-toi blondie, je ne fais pas le tuer.. enfin pas toute suite, termina-t-il dans un éclat de rire qui m'horripila.

En l'observant entrain de manipuler Carl, je compris son intention. J'eus aussitôt envie de me précipiter pour l'arrêter, de le battre à mort. Toutefois, les répercutions de mon dernier geste me revint en mémoire. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Glenn, puis à Beth, je ne pouvais pas encore agir stupidement. De manière complètement désarmé et impuissant, je dus me contenter d'être le témoin de cet odieux spectacle. Je le vis préparer Carl pour une amputation du bras, il serra un cordon tout autour de son biceps pour réaliser un garrot.

-ça fait mal ? Demanda Negan d'un ton assez ironique. Je ne sus retenir un grognement irrité de sortir de ma bouche.

-Non, répondit fièrement Carl, ne perdant pas son aplomb.

-Si te plait, ne lui fais pas de mal, supplia Rick les yeux implorant, rempli d'angoisse. J'ai compris, argumenta-t-il.

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami supplier mais je savais qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il était mis au pieds du mur. Son fils était étendu devant lui, prêt à subir une atroce souffrance. Pendant deux secondes, mon esprit dévia vers mon fou de frangin qui avait lui même scier sa main et je frissonnai devant la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir. Néanmoins, si Merle avait mérité son sort, Carl en revanche n'aurait jamais du subir une telle chose. Je me trouvais totalement désappointé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher cela.

-Oh mais je ne vais rien lui faire... c'est toi qui va le faire, déclara Negan.

Mon pouls s'accéléra en entendant ces mots, il allait forcer Rick à couper un bras à son fils. Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, ma tête était remplie de tous les derniers événements que nous venions de vivre. J'étais effrayé par ce qui nous attendait encore, ce qui attendait Carl. J'eus envie de lui dire « coupe moi un bras », je voulais intervenir, empêcher cela, mais je craignais de faire pire que mieux, d'aggraver encore un peu plus la situation. Même si j'étais pas sur que ça soit possible. En voyant, l'expression figée sur le visage de Beth, je compris qu'elle voulait intervenir aussi, mais elle devait être habiter par la même peur que moi.

-J'peux pas... s'il te plait, j'ai compris, me fais pas faire ça, je travaillerai pour toi, pleurnicha Rick. J'eus l'impression que toutes les émotions de mon meilleur ami me traversaient, j'étais incapable de retenir les tremblements qui envahissaient mon corps. Mon souffle coupé par la voix brisée de notre leader. J'aperçus Beth redresser son buste comme si elle voulait se relever mais Negan dut l'avoir remarquer car il la coupa d'un geste.

-Non, blondie, ni pense même pas, si tu l'ouvre, je tue le chinois.

J'aperçus Glenn cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, et un sanglot à Maggie parvint à mes oreilles. Seigneur, quand est-ce que ce putain de show serait fini ? Comment pouvais-je mettre à terme à tout ça ?

La main de Rick était envahi par des tremblements alors qu'il saisissait sa hachette, ses yeux toujours suppliant braqués sur Negan, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis. Les larmes étaient perspectives de la où je me tenais et voir mon ami dans cet état provoquait un étrange poids dans ma poitrine.

-Allez Rick, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, le pressa l'homme en cuir.

L'ancien chérif pleurait sans retenue, détaillant son fils étendu au sol. Je me rendis compte que mes propres yeux étaient humide de les voir ainsi, plus encore d'être qu'un putain de spectateur à ce terrible drame.

Tout en moi me hurlait « _fait quelque chose_ », « _tue-le_ »,« _agis_ » mais le moindre de mes muscles restaient ancrés au sol, figés sur place avec effroi.

-s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît, gémissait Rick.

-Si tu ne te décide pas, je tue un de tes petits copains, signala le psychopathe avec un sourire sadique, en fixant Glenn.

-juste fais-le, murmura Carl, donnant l'approbation à son père. Vas-y.

Ce gamin était plus que surprenant, autant j'avais peur pour lui, autant j'appréhendais la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, autant j'aurais tout fait pour prendre sa place, autant aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, une partie de moi était fier de lui. J'avais une certaine fierté à le voir là, imperturbable, près à tout pour aider les autres et soutenir son père. C'était un sacré gosse, probablement le meilleur que j'avais pu connaître.

Sans broncher, je me contentai de suivre la main de Rick, tenant l'arme, qui se leva au dessus du membre de sa progéniture. J'entendis le cris étouffés de Beth qui regardait les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, elle pleurait sans dissimuler ses larmes.

-Ok, ok, c'est bon. Stop ! S'écria Negan en surprenant tout le monde. Il fit arrêter le geste de mon ami. Chacun de nous s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. J'observai le chef de l'autre camp se positionner à deux doigts du visage de Rick, il lui attrapa le visage d'une seule main, pinçant fortement ses joues comme on pourrait le faire à un enfant qu'on réprimande mais sans aucune douceur. Tout dans sa manière de se tenir, signifiait la puissance et la prise de contrôle de notre leader.

-Tu vas m'obéir maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

Je vis mon frère acquiescer de la tête avec insistance, un air complètement dépité et assez perdu, les yeux toujours remplis d'eau.

-J'ai pas entendu... grogna l'homme face à lui.

-Oui, oui...

-Tu vois, c'est ce regard que je veux voir, confirma Negan, un sourire visiblement satisfait sur la figure.

C'était la première fois que je voyais notre meneur si affaibli, si peu sur de lui, il semblait brisé, meurtri. Il s'était plié devant l'ennemi, il était à genoux. Je fixai mon attention sur Beth qui pleurait encore, la fatigue n'aidant en rien à gérer les émotions. Elle observait Rick d'un air désolé, qu'on ressentait certainement tous. Rien n'aurait du se passer de cette façon.

Negan se releva sur ses jambes et passa son regard de Glenn à Beth, sans oublier de l'arrêter sur moi, un air narquois sur les lèvres. Une voix dans ma tête répétait sans cesse, « _ne me l'as prend pas_ , » comme un mantra que j'étais dans l'impossibilité de prononcer. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, ayant peur de ce que ça signifierait, je n'étais pas parfaitement stupide, je savais qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Soit mon ami, le mari de Maggie, allait mourir, soit Beth, la sœur de Maggie serait prise.

-Lucille rêve de défoncer ta petite gueule de chinois... s'amusa-t-il en jouant avec sa batte d'un air menaçant.

« _Il est Coréen_ » eus-je envie de hurler même si j'étais conscient que ce n'était pas réellement le bon moment pour s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails. J'entendis Maggie glapir en observant son mari, l'air totalement apeurée à l'idée qui lui arrive malheur.

-Cependant, ma bite a vachement envie d'autre chose, exposa-t-il avec moquerie et exagération en se tournant vers Beth. La nausée me prit par surprise et la bile remonta tout le long de ma gorge, je fis de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Debout blondie, ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement doux. Bienvenu parmi mes femmes.

Les lèvres de la jeune blonde se serrèrent comme si elle essayait de retenir une remarque acerbe, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de provoqué ce fou furieux. La plus vieille des Greene pleurait en regardant sa sœur, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux brillants de larmes et Beth lui accorda un petit sourire qui se voulait, je supposai, rassurant. Elle hocha en suite la tête en direction de Glenn dans une conversation silencieuse, voyant celui-ci qui commençait à s'agiter, se rendant certainement compte qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Étrangement, les larmes avaient quitter son regard et un fin sourire était alignée sur sa bouche comme pour nous apaiser, elle semblait déterminée. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt, je ne voulais pas la regarder simplement s'éloigner mais je ne comprenais pas comment l'en empêcher. Si je faisais un geste, il tuerait Glenn sans hésiter. Je fixai mon regard sur elle, essayant de trouver un signe qui me dirait quoi faire et je la détaillai de haut en bas. Ce fut à ce moment précis, que je pris conscience de ce petit signe discret qui me ramena plusieurs mois en arrière. Son majeur était redressé discrètement dans un doigt donneur, signifiant que ces fils de putes aillent se faire foutre. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, j'aurai souri devant ça, je me serai levé et parcouru la distant qui nous séparait pour l'embrasser avec ou sans les autres autours. Cependant, j'étais stupidement blogué sur ce sol, et le seul truc que je pouvais me permettre c'était de limiter, lui indiquant que je comprenais ce qu'elle faisait passer.

-Dwight, met le dans le camion, rugit la voix de Negan en coupant court à notre complicité. J'aperçus le regard surpris de tous les autres et moi-même j'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnements.

-Non, s'écria Beth. C'est pas .. non.

Ces pupilles semblaient sortir de ses orbites tellement elle paraissait en panique. Lorsque le gars derrière moi me saisit, j'eus le réflexe de m'agiter pour me défendre mais dés que je compris ce que ça voulait dire, je me laissai faire. Tout compte fait, là où elle serait, j'y serais aussi. Je voulais y être, même si c'était chez les sauveurs, peut-être encore plus là-bas.

Voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de Beth, j' hochai la tête me voulant apaisant, tout en me laissant conduire à l'arrière du véhicule qui m'avait amené dans ce lieu de cauchemars. Je me permis d'observer une dernière fois les autres, ne sachant pas quand je les reverrai à nouveau, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Carl et les autres... Beth. Notre vie venait de prendre une nouvelle direction. Un membre nous avait été violemment arraché, ils nous séparaient, mon frère était à genoux, à terre. Toutefois, je voulais garder confiance parce que... Le passage de la jeune blonde se dirigeant vers une autre voiture me stoppa dans mes réflexions. Elle ralentit le pas, concentrant son visage dans ma direction et je vis ses lèvres bouger dans le but de m'envoyer un message.

« _Tu es Daryl Dixon_ » puis-je y lire, avant qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

Voilà pourquoi je devais avoir confiance en la suite des événements. Pour elle, rien que pour elle. Ma femme, mon cœur manqua un battement à cette idée, c'était si étrange de penser ainsi. Cependant, je me battrais pour elle, je serai fort comme jamais au par avant et je la retrouverais.

J'avais une confiance aveugle en Rick, il se relèverait et il finirait par se battre, il reviendrait plus puissant, il reprendrait l'avantage pour Carl, pour Michonne, pour Juddith. Nous le ferons tous, nous surmonterons tous ça, nous avions perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Ces hommes ne savaient pas encore ce don nous étions capable les uns pour les autres.

Tant que Beth serait en vie, je ferai tout pour nous sortir de ce merdier... absolument TOUT.

 **S'il vous plait, laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, analysez-le. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, j'ai essayé de le rendre authentique. Je voulais que les sentiments de Daryl soit un peu accentué, qu'il soit en désarroi. Sa réflexion sera assez différentes vu que Glenn est toujours en vie et j'espère que cela vous satisfait. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais je dois le retaper et corriger. je suis occupé à écrire les suivants mais je vous avoue qu'ils sont difficile à écrire car je me brise le coeur toute seule. je vous embrasse tous et je vous dis à bientôt.**


	18. seule

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai été en congé et j'ai été hospitalisée (rien de grave lol) mais du coup le temps est passé très très vite.**

 **Je vous poste enfin mon chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous ne soyez pas déçu. je vais essayer de mettre le prochain très vite. je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité à cette histoire ainsi que pour vos reviews. n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma deuxième histoire qui est également une Bethyl "tout au long du chemin".**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Chapitre 18** :

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

J'étais assise à l'avant du véhicule, au côté de Negan. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, elle tournait non stop, me faisant revivre les événements de la nuit dernière. Les images des visages pétrifiés de mes amis repassaient, je ressentais toute la tristesse que chaque membre de ma famille devait éprouver. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre avec force face à la peur qui m'habitait pour Maggie. Je savais que ma sœur était une battante et qu'elle se sortirait de tous ça. Elle devait vivre, elle n'avait pas le choix. J'avais confiance en Glenn pour prendre soin d'elle.

L'expression d'Abraham sur les derniers instants de sa vie me hantait, son visage rempli de compréhension, sachant déjà ce qui allait se produire. Sa mort n'avait pas de sens, elle n'était qu'une preuve de plus de la cruauté des hommes qui restaient sur cette terre. En ce moment même, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était le venger.

Mon corps était raide comme un piquet sur le siège passager, mes paupières lourdes de chagrins et de fatigues menaçaient de s'éteindre mais je refusais de les fermer. Il était hors de question que je baisse ma garde. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait ni où j'allais terminer, je faisais de mon mieux pour porter mon attention sur la route qui défilaient devant moi. Toutefois, mon cerveau avait du mal à analyser les signes que je percevais.

Mes mains tremblaient sans que je sache les contrôler, tout le mélange d'émotions qui prenait possession de moi, devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Pour l'instant, ce qui menaçait de sortir était de la rage pure et dure. Une rage envers tous ce que nous venions de traverser, une rage devant notre impuissance, une rage envers moi-même. J'étais en colère d'être séparée des autres. J'en voulais à ce monstre assis à mes côtés, d'avoir fait du mal à ceux que j'aimais. Plus encore, je lui en voulais d'avoir fait de notre vie un nouvel enfer, d'avoir menacer Glenn, d'avoir tué Abraham, d'avoir détruit moralement Rick en se servant de Carl. Par dessus tout cela, une vraie fureur faisait bouillir mon sang devant le fait qu'il avait pris Daryl. Ça n'avait pas été notre deal, il n'avait jamais été question de l'archer. Oh bien sur, en m'interposant pour l'empêcher de tuer Glenn, je n'avais aucune idée dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Je l'avais fait dans le seul but d'éviter un autre drame, de stopper ce cauchemars, pour permettre au bébé de Maggie d'avoir un père. Une fois debout, je pensais réellement qu'il allait se contenter de me tuer et honnêtement je m'y étais quelque peu préparée. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisse me ramener avec lui, et encore moins qu'il me force à devenir sa femme. Si j'en suivais les allusions de Simon, c'était ce qui m'attendait. Pour l'instant, je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça de mon sort, ma préoccupation était dirigée essentiellement sur Daryl. Que comptait-il lui faire ? Quel sort allait-il subir ? J'étais persuadée que rien de bon lui arriverait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à Negan. J'étais envahie par la haine.

-Dis donc, t'étais bien plus bavarde là-bas ! Souligna-t-il avec un sourire ironique, me donnant envie de lui cracher était hors de question que je lui adresse la parole, prononcer un mot à ce bâtard me rendait malade d'avance.

-je comprends que tu sois en colère, j'ai pas été très sympa avec tes petits copains, continua-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la force de la rage qui pulsait à l'intérieure de moi « _pas sympa_ », c'était un euphémisme. Le connard se foutait de moi, je le toisai, l'air dégoûté et empli de fureur, serrant les lèvres pour me forcer à rester silencieuse.

-Avoue quand même que c'est vous qui avez commencé. Vous avez tué mes hommes en premiers, argumenta-t-il.

« _des hommes comme toi_ » eus-je envie de lui hurler au visage mais je me mordis la langue à la place, déterminer à ne pas laisser sortir un seul mot.

Pour être tout à fait franche, sa remarque me fit la sensation d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Si j'étais simplement rester à la colline, si nous avions pas décidé de tuer tous ces hommes à l'avant poste, Abraham serait toujours des nôtres. La culpabilité m'envahit, me rendait fébrile, je respirai un grand coup pour me retenir de craquer.

Néanmoins, je doutais que la finalité aurait été différente. Un jour ou l'autre Negan aurait appris l'existence d'Alexandria et serait arrivé à nos portes pour prendre ce que nous possédions. Sa façon d'agir aurait été la même, il ne s'agissait que d'intimidation, travailler sur le psychisme de celui en face de lui, s'assurant de rester au pouvoir. Il était un homme plein d'assurance, son but restait de contrôler les autres, d'être le seul à prendre les décisions. « _on prends toutes vos armes et on tue l'un d'entre vous. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne_ » avait avancé Simon plutôt dans la journée. C'était leur manière d'agir, de faire les choses.

-Vous êtes une famille hein ? Questionna Negan en faisant semblant de compatir et de comprendre.

Je le défiai du regard, si j'aurai pu le tuer maintenant grâce à mes yeux, il serait mort sur le coup. Comment osait-il seulement parler de ma famille ? Il ne devait même pas connaître ce que c'était d'avoir une famille. Je ravalai les mots qui demandaient à se précipiter hors de ma bouche en mâchant l'intérieure de ma joue. Je pouvais presque percevoir les éclairs sortir de mes pupilles, espérant que ça puisse le perforer.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il sans aucun signe de regret. J'ai tué le rouquin, j'ai voulu tué le chinois, et j'ai pris ton petit copain qui disons le carrément, a une chance d'avoir eu ton cul, déclara-t-il sur sa lancée.

Je sentis la tension en moi grimper encore d'un cran en le voyant sourire de manière ironique. Je comprenais qu'il essayait de me pousser à bout mais le fait qu'il s'autorise à parler de Daryl de la sorte me fit sortir de mon mutisme.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le prendre avec, c'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu, crachais-je.

-C'est ça le truc blondie. Ici, c'est moi qui passe les accords. Je les arrange pour qu'ils me conviennent si tu préfère. De votre groupe, c'est le seul qui a des couilles. Avec toi bien sur, et je dis ça comme un compliment, rit-il ouvertement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de lui ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de contrôler la panique dans ma voix.

-Il deviendra un bon soldat.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à faire ce que tu veux de lui, provoquais-je sans savoir me contenir.

-Ne doute pas de mes capacités chérie. Tout dépendra de ce que je lui proposerai en échange, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

-Tu ne le connais pas, le contrais-je simplement. L'image de Daryl solide comme un roc et têtu comme personne, se forma dans ma tête, je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne se laisserait pas acheter. Il encaisserait les coups quoi qu'il en coûte avant de se plier, j'aimais le fait qu'il soit fidèle à lui-même mais j'étais apeuré par ce que ces hommes pourraient lui faire subir.

-Je connais sa plus grande faiblesse, m'annonça-t-il en m'observant.

Un frisson parcourut la totalité de mon corps, traversant chaque centimètre de peau. Ce type était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était hors de question qu'il brise Daryl, je m'en faisais la promesse. Je ferai mon possible pour que l'archer reste celui qu'il était, un homme bon, fidèle et unique, le seul que j'aimais comme rien avant lui.

-Même les plus résistants craquent un jour ou l'autre... tu demanderas à Dwightounet, conclut-il d'une voix arrogante.

Je retombai dans un silence froid, faisant tout mon possible pour ignorer les remarques abjects qu'il vomissait, me rendant nauséeuse.

Les véhicules se stationnèrent dans une espèce de cours, celle-ci entourée de fil barbelé où des rôdeurs y étaient attachés. Ils étaient probablement installé là pour sécuriser l'endroit, pour empêcher quiconque de quitter l'endroit sans autorisation, ou encore. d'y entrer. C'était une vision effrayante et écœurante en même temps.

-Bienvenu au sanctuaire ! s'exclama Negan en écartant les bras de manière magistral, comme si c'était le plus bel endroit au monde.

Je déglutis difficilement, retenant toute remarque cinglante que j'aurais pu lui jeter à la figure. Je me contentai d'observer les lieux. Le bâtiment devant moi ressemblait à une vieille usine désinfectée. Des gens autour de nous s'agitaient à faire...je ne savais trop quoi. Certains d'entre eux semblaient confiant et avançaient avec assurance comme ce David que j'avais mordu, cet endroit avait l'air de lui correspondre. D'autres baissaient le regard en arrivant à notre rencontre, je sus lire directement le sentiment d'angoisse qui parvenait d'eux.

Tout en descendant de la voiture, imitant Negan, je jetai des regards intrigués et curieux, le but étant de retenir le plus de détails possible, comme le grand hangar qui se tenait droit devant nous et où les hommes emmenaient les véhicules. Je savais que j'aurai besoin de temps pour apprendre à connaître cet endroit, retenir les informations qui pourraient m'être utile pour la suite.

-Dwight, tu sais quoi faire de notre prisonnier ! S'écria l'homme à la veste de cuir, en me sortant de mon observation.

Mes yeux se mirent aussi vite à la recherche de Daryl mais Negan me poussait déjà en mettant sa main au bas de mon dos, me forçant à avancer, pour me guider à l'intérieure.

-Je vais montrer ses quartiers à ma nouvelle femme, termina Negan d'un air suffisant. Le blond disparut à l'arrière du véhicule qui contenait l'archer, sans demander son reste.

-je veux voir Daryl, imposais-je fortement.

-Blondie, le hic c'est que ce qui importe ici, c'est ce que moi je veux, me répondit-il sans arrêter la pression de sa main sur mon dos.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me figer sur place, plantant mes pieds dans le sol, décidée à obtenir ce que je voulais. J'étais décidé à lui résister, à lui montrer que les choses seraient plus compliquées que ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Avance, gronda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire contre mon oreille.

Aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres mais je niai farouchement de la tête, lui laissant comprendre mon obstination.

-Je n'ai encore jamais tué une de mes femmes, ne m'oblige pas à commencer aujourd'hui, siffla-t-il.

-Si tu devais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, l'affrontais-je en accompagnant ma remarque d'un regard glacial.

Il ricana sans aucune joie apparente, m'observant de haut en bas en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, comme si il était un peu désappointé.

-Peut-être que tu as raison... Mais lui en un mot il n'existe plus, menaça-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le véhicule où se trouvait Daryl. Dwight !Cria-t-il... Tu..

-C'est bon, le coupais-je froidement, la voix un peu tremblante. J'avance.

Il me sourit de son air méprisant et arrogant, il m'attira légèrement plus près de lui, plaçant sa bouche dans le creux de mon oreille. Un frisson d'angoisse me traversa en sentant son souffle sur moi.

-T'as les couilles d'un mec mais ne sois pas stupide Blondie, moi j'ai rien à perdre. Lui et toi, vous serez les seuls perdants, chuchota-t-il.

Je sentis la nausée me prendre et la bile remonta le long de ma gorge et pendant un instant je crus ne pas savoir l'empêcher de sortir. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il connaissait notre plus grande faiblesse à Daryl et à moi. Cependant, ce qu'il ne devait pas comprendre, c'était que celle-ci était également ma plus grande force. Je fermai les yeux un court instant, avant de me laisser mener dans le bâtiment.

Les couloirs dans lesquelles nous évoluions, étaient sombres, longs et froids. Il y avait des portes plus ou moins tous les trois, quatre mètres, et je supposai que derrière elles, se trouvait des chambres ou en tout cas des pièces de vie. Pleins de questions envahissaient ma tête mais je me refusais d'ouvrir la bouche et je doutais qu'il réponde à ma curiosité. Je ferais ce qu'il fallait pour trouver des réponses toute seule. Mon premier objectif était de rester en vie et bien entendu que Daryl le reste aussi. Le deuxième serait de trouver la solution pour nous sortir de cet endroit. Derrière moi, j'entendais Negan parler pour ne rien dire, en réalité, les mots parvennaient à peine à mes oreilles, l'ignorant totalement. Il se stoppa alors devant une grande porte à deux battants et il se plaça en face de moi.

-Prête à découvrir ton nouveau lieu de vie ? Me demanda-t-il en se foutant royalement de ce que je pouvais bien penser.

Tout dans sa manière d'être avait pour but de me narguer. Je lui répondis par un regard haineux, démontrant ainsi le fond de ma pensée.

En me laissant un dernier sourire provoquant, il ouvrit la porte en grand, me permettant ainsi d'observer l'intérieure. Une très grande pièce s'étendait devant moi, un peu comme les énormes salons de l'ancien temps. Il y avait un grand canapé où était posée deux femmes qui se mirent rapidement debout, la tête baissée. Un bar se tenait dans un coin de la pièce avec une grande brune aux fines jambes et au visage fermé. Il y avait deux fenêtres assez grandes permettant à la lumière du jours de passer. Une autre fille, rousse cette fois, se tenait devant l'une d'elle, appuyée contre … non, attendez, contre un piano. Mon souffle se blogua dans ma poitrine à cette vision. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination. La dernière fois que j'avais vu un piano c'était... Je déglutis péniblement devant la monté d'émotions qui empoignait mon cœur. La seule chose que je pouvais voir, était le funérarium avec Daryl dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le souvenir de son regard sur moi, alors que je jouais, me fit trembler. J'avais l'impression de ressentir à nouveau cette boule de chaleur qui caractérisait si bien la présence de l'archer à mes côtés. Je pouvais encore apercevoir la petite flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux pendant qu'il m'observait de son lit de fortune.

J'inclinai ma tête vers le plafond, essayant de dissimuler les larmes qui commençaient à remplir mes yeux. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je fis un effort pour repousser les images de cette nuit dans un coin de ma tête, pour éviter de craquer et pour me permettre de me concentrer sur le moment présent.

-Sherry, prépare la chambre de … Il tendit le bras vers moi, et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts comme si il essayait réellement de se souvenir de mon prénom. Il siffla légèrement et d'un signe de tête me fit comprendre que je devais intervenir. Même si j'avais une forte envie de lui cracher en plein visage, je pris sur moi, respirai un grand coup.

-Beth, répondis-je sèchement.

-Beth, la divine créature que tu vois là, me désigna-t-il comme si il montrait une œuvre d'art. Il portait encore et toujours ce sourire si horripilant sur les lèvres.

Sans un mot et sans un regard vers moi, la grande brune qui se tenait au bar se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Elle fut stoppée par Negan qui l'attrapa par le bras et qui la rapprocha de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille. Je ne pus entendre ce qui lui disait. Il se pencha jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui visiblement ne partageait pas du tout son enthousiasme. Aussitôt relâchée de l'emprise de l'homme en cuire, elle disparut.

Les autres filles étaient restée immobile depuis notre arrivée, la tête baissée vers le sol, elles semblaient si incertaine sur leur pieds.

-Ne faîtes pas ces têtes les filles ! Vous n'êtes pas heureuse de me voir ? Interrogea-t-il sur un air un peu mélodramatique, en exagérant tous les traits de son visage.

Apparemment, aucune d'entre-elles ne donnait l'impression d'être ravie de se trouver en ce lieu, ni avec lui. Comment s'étaient-elles retrouvées ici ? Et pourquoi ? Quel était le but de cet homme d'avoir plusieurs femmes ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je fis de mon mieux pour repousser toutes les idées morbides qui me traversaient le crâne. Negan était un vrai malade, certainement sociopathe ou un truc dans le genre, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il avait vraiment une logique pour agir. Probablement que non.

-tu es ici chez toi, tu peux manger, boire ce que tu souhaite, annonça-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Nous allons discuter dans mon bureau.

Il m'entraîna aussi vite à sa suite. Je savais que je devais la jouer finement et que je n'avais pas trop le choix que de le suivre, en tout cas si je voulais comprendre comment fonctionnait cet endroit.

Nous traversâmes la grande pièce et en passant devant le divan, il se tourna à moitié sur la blonde.

-Amber, comment va Marc ? S'informa-t-il. Sa figure reflétait quelque chose comme du mépris et du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus la jeune femme tressaillir. Elle eut l'air paniquée et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle craignait de fondre en larme.

Negan lâcha un petit rictus qui était tout sauf joyeux, il reprit ensuite le chemin vers la porte avec moi sur ses talons. Il nous fit avancer dans une plus petite pièce, assez agréable. Il y avait des étagères le long des murs, remplie soit de livre ou de bibelots divers. Il y avait une fenêtre, moins large que celles de l'autre pièce ainsi qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils qui entouraient une petite table de salon. Il prit place dans l'un des sièges et me fit signe de m'asseoir en face.

Même si chaque pore de ma peau me hurlait de fuir, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je m'installai sur le divan, sans jamais détourner mon regard de l'ennemi. Il me détaillait du regard des pieds à la tête, prenant son temps sur chaque partie de mon corps et je réprimai difficilement un frisson en me sentant comme nue devant lui. Sans savoir m'en empêcher, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, voulant me couvrir, mettant une barrière entre son regard et moi. Il sourit devant mon geste qui j'en étais consciente, était inutile.

-Tant que tu seras ici, tu ne craindras rien, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

J'eus envie de rire devant cette affirmation et je l'aurais probablement fait si je ne m'étais pas sentie en danger comme jamais. Même à l'hôpital, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que l'homme devant moi nous avait déjà montrer une folie sanguinaire. Dawn à côté de lui semblait avoir été un enfant de chœur.

-Tu es ma femme, donc tu dois m'obéir, tu ne peux pas sortir du sanctuaire.

-Je suis en prison, demandais-je retenant toute la frustration qui menaçait de sortir.

-Dis-toi plutôt que tu es à l'hôtel, proposa-t-il en souriant. Toutes les personnes qui vivent ici, doivent payé pour leur fourniture, leur dortoir... tu comprends ?

Avec hésitation, je hochai doucement de la tête, jusque là les choses semblaient fonctionner plus ou moins comme à Grady. Pourtant, je pouvais sentir que tous était différent, à commencer par les gens.

-Certains sont désignés pour s'occuper de nos fournitures, pour les trier, les distribuer... lorsque tu seras reposées, je te ferai faire le tour du sanctuaire. Tu as eu une nuit difficile, me lança-t-il sans une once de remords.

En entendant ces paroles, la haine se propagea à nouveau dans tout mon corps, pensant à tous ceux qui étaient resté derrière. Mon esprit dériva jusqu'à Maggie et son bébé, à Rick, Carl, Juddith... je laissai un soupir de tristesse sortir de ma bouche, alors que mon cœur sembla se briser. Comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, Negan continuait de parler.

-Comme tu as pu le constater, il se trouve que j'ai pas mal d'homme qui m'obéissent, de grands groupes, en réalité ce sont des putains de combattants... Dans chaque groupe, j'ai un bras droit, Simon est le plus fidèle de tous. Nous avons un docteur que tu devras voir, en voyant avec qui tu as fricoté, ça m'étonnerait pas que t'es chopé une saloperie, ironisa-t-il avec un énorme sourire moqueur.

« _Connard_ » pensais-je amèrement. J'aurais voulu me défendre, montrer que je n'avais aucunement peur de lui. Seulement, c'était complètement faux. A vrai dire, j'étais effondrée de me retrouver dans ce lieu mais en plus de ça, ce gars face à moi, me terrifiait au plus haut point.

-Nous avons également des cuisinières, des gens qui s'occupent de l'entretien du bâtiment, et le meilleur pour la fin, il y a mes femmes. Si jamais tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu es l'une d'elles, me précisa-t-il.

-Je peux me battre, je peux être un de tes soldats, avançais-je voulant tenter ma chance. J'aurais tout fait pour être autre chose que sa femme.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais foutu de ta gueule. Cependant, après ce que j'ai vu, je remets pas ta parole en doute. Je suis sur que tu as plus de couilles que la plus part de mes hommes. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. As-tu oublié ? Contre la vie du chinois, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi. Avoue que ce serait dommage que tu vienne à mourir sur le terrain, ou qu'on doivent t'amputer d'un de tes membres à cause d'une morsure. Dans mon lit, tu seras en sécurité, argumenta-t-il de manière plus qu'écœurante.

Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était lui hurler que je préférais être dévorée entière par un rôdeur, plutôt que d'être cinq minutes avec lui dans le même lit. Rien que le fait d'imaginer le moindre de ses doigts sur mon corps, me glaçait le sang.

-est-ce que tu feras de Daryl un de tes hommes ? Questionnais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse. C'était surtout un prétexte pour détourner mes idées répugnante de mon cerveau.

-Tout dépendra de lui, si il est gentil ou non, rétorqua-t-il.

-Il ne se mettra jamais à genoux devant toi, lui avouais-je en relevant une réalité.

-L'homme a pour instinct de s'adapter pour survivre, pour se protéger ou plus encore pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, contra-t-il en appuyant fortement son regard sur moi.

-Pas Daryl ! Insistais-je.

-Alors il souffrira, claqua-t-il simplement comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle.

Dans cet endroit, c'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait visiblement. Soit tu te soumets, t'obéis et tu survis , ou tu résiste, tu te bats et tu souffre, peut-être même tu meurs. J'en étais persuadée, il pousserait Daryl dans ses retranchements, il l'emmènerait au plus bas.

Subitement, j'eus envie de le supplier qu'il l'épargne, qu'il le ramène au nôtre, qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Pourtant je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Aucun mot ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. La seule solution serait de trouver comment sortir de ce sanctuaire et de nous permettre de fuir ce lieu.

Il se leva, fit le tour de la petite table pour venir se placer juste devant moi. Je dus incliner légèrement la tête en arrière pour le regarder et il me tendit la main pour que je la prenne.

Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Croyait-il que j'allais aussi simplement que ça, le laisser me toucher ? Il était hors de question que je mette ma main dans la sienne. C'était juste impensable. Rien que l'idée qu'il m'effleurait me donnait la nausée. Le fait de penser que cette même main avait tenu la batte qui avait servi à prendre la vie d'Abraham, était insoutenable et je sentis la bille remonter dans ma gorge une nouvelle fois.

Semblant comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter son geste, il remit sa main en arrière.

-ok, j'comprends ton obstination... Je dois aller vérifier que tout se passe bien au hangar. Va te reposer, je viendrai te chercher pour visiter plus tard, dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, il n'y avait presque plus de nuance d'arrogance.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de manière aussi naturel, sans exagération. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir à faire au même homme. Il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le type qui était apparu dans les bois, au milieu de la nuit, pour nous terroriser. Cet homme semblait presque normal et ça eut le don de me rendre perplexe.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et sans discuter je m'exécutai silencieusement. Il me guida à nouveau dans le grand salon où toutes les filles étaient encore rassemblées. En même temps, elle ne devait pas avoir grand chose d'autre à faire.

Deux nouvelles filles avaient fait leur apparition et je ne sus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le nombre de femme qu'il avait. Cependant, je retins toute remarque cynique pour moi-même.

-Bon les filles, je vous laisse faire connaissance, annonça-t-il joyeusement, retrouvant son air habituel. Tu lui montreras sa chambre, indiqua-t-il à la grande brune, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il frôla ses lèvres aux siennes sans y déposer un baiser, j'aperçus tout de suite la jeune femme se raidir devant le geste mais elle resta parfaitement immobile. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Negan lui sourit. Il prit la direction de la sortie, tenant sa chère Lucille qui visiblement ne le quittait jamais. Alors qu'il allait franchir les portes, il se retourna vers moi.

-J'ai failli oublier, reprit-il avec un sourire magnanime. Toutes mes femmes doivent m'être fidèle, il va de soi que toi y compris.

« _je ne suis pas ta femme, je ne te dois rien !_ » hurlais-je intérieurement. Toutefois, je m'obligeai à rester silencieuse et ne fit aucun geste. Je le vis glisser son regard sur la petite blonde, qui se tenait installée contre le bar, j'eus l'impression que si elle aurait pu disparaître, elle l'aurait fait sans attendre. Je compris à son malaise que quelque chose se tramait. Negan quitta alors la pièce sans un autre mot, et aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte, je laissai un long soupirs quitter mes lèvres.

Tous les regards dévièrent sur moi avec une lueur compatissante ou peut-être était-ce de la pitié. Je n'étais pas très sur là dessus. La seule idée qui me traversa l'esprit fut « _est-ce que ces filles pourrait m'aider à partir ?_ ».

Sous tous ces regards inquisiteurs, je me sentis rapidement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si elles attendaient que je dise quelque chose ou que je fasse quoi que ce soit. En plus de ça, je me sentais chamboulée et épuisée, toutes les émotions ressenties commençaient à se mélanger en moi et j'eus le besoin de fuir cet endroit.

La grande brune que Negan semblait particulièrement appréciée, s'approcha doucement de moi.

-je suis Sherry, m'indiqua-t-elle, je me souvenais maintenant que Negan l'avait mentionné un peu plus tôt.

Son nom me fit tiquer et mes souvenirs remontèrent jusque Daryl et ses aveux, « cherry », la femme de Dwight. Même si je sentais une certaine colère monter en moi en la regardant, je fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler et faire semblant de rien. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour une confrontation, ni pour une interrogation. Ça viendrait, je le savais mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'en voulais à cette femme, après tout, Daryl lui avait offert le choix, il leur avait tendu la main, mais elle ne l'avait pas saisie. Cependant, je devais rester concentrée, essayer de garder cette rancœur à l'écart. Je saurais bientôt le pourquoi du comment et c'était une promesse.

-Beth, lui accordais-je simplement.

-La blonde, c'est Amber, Celle-ci me fit un signe discret de la tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire qui montrait une certaine tristesse. Une partie de moi eut de la peine pour elle.

-la rousse c'est frankie, reprit Sherry.

-Bienvenue, s'écria-t-elle sans aucune joie réelle mais avec une certaine sympathie dans la voix.

-La brune, c'est Tanya.

-Salut, me sourit cette dernière.

-Près de la fenêtre, nous avons Megan et Sandy, finit-elle les présentations.

-J'espère que tu pourras t'adapter, me lança la plus grande des deux femmes, Sandy. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas avoir une très grande conviction dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

A chacune des filles, je répondis par un mouvement timide de la tête, me contentant pour l'instant de les observer discrètement. Elle portait toute une tenue identique, une robe noir qui leur arrivait à mi-cuisse et des chaussures à talons. Le genre de chaussure que j'avais peut-être porté trois fois dans ma vie. « Ça doit être le signe distinctif pour reconnaître les femmes de Negan » pensais-je amèrement.

Une nouvelle fois, je fus incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. En fait, je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ce que je voyais. Ces filles auraient du être dehors entrain de se battre pour rester en vie et non dans cette pièce à se pavaner en attendant que leur mari « le même » revienne à la maison. Rien de tout ça n'était réaliste. Je savais que mon aigreur avait à voir avec le manque de sommeil et tout ce que je venais de subir. En autre temps, je n'aurais pas réfléchi de cette manière. En effet, chacune d'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de se retrouver ici. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'imaginais. Personne ne voudrait de son plein gré vivre ainsi.

-Tu es épuisée, tu as besoin de repos, intervint Sherry en percevant certainement mon malaise. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sans rien répondre, je la suivis, ressentant le besoin d'être loin de tout ça. Une partie de moi avait envie de me retrouver seule et l'autre craignait ce moment où je serais laissée à moi-même.

La chambre se trouvait à seulement quatre portes du grand salon, le silence nous entourait totalement. Cherry ouvrit la porte et me laissa pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Celle-ci devait faire plus ou moins vingt mètres carré, elle était garnie d'un petit bureau, un lit et un genre de kitchinette avec évier et four à micro-onde. Honnêtement, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une assez bonne installation, ils avaient l'électricité, je supposai de l'eau courante et pas mal de fourniture devenue assez inhabituelle. Je remarquai rapidement qu'une robe noir avait été posée sur le lit à mon intention, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins.

-J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de taille... si jamais, dis le moi, j'irai la changer, expliqua Sherry.

-Je ne mettrais pas ça, avançais-je sur le ton de la provocation, décidé à ne pas me laisser mener par le bout du nez.

-Un conseil, ne contredit pas Negan, il est capable du pire, avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'attend-t-il de moi ? M'inquiétais-je un peu.

-De toi, je ne sais pas, mais il détruit tout ce qu'il a à portée de main. Nous sommes à lui.

-Je ne serais jamais sa femme, rétorquais-je avec assurance.

-je disais ça aussi avant, soupira-t-elle d'un air brisé.

J'avais le nom de Dwight sur le bord des lèvres, ma curiosité me rongeait et sa douleur perceptible n'arrangeait rien. Toutefois, je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Si je voulais tirer quelques choses de ces filles, je devais y aller en douceur et essayer de gagner leur confiance.

-Avant quoi ? Demandais-je néanmoins.

-Dors un peu,

me répondit-elle faisant mine d'ignorer ma question. Negan viendra d'ici quelque temps.

A cette idée, un frisson d'angoisse parcourut mon corps. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec cet homme. Pendant un instant, j'eus envie de l'interroger pour savoir si il allait me violer. Cependant, je retins ma question pour moi, je n'étais pas prête à laisser percevoir mes craintes même par cette femme. De toute façon, j'aurais la réponse bien assez tôt.

Elle se détourna de moi, avec l'intention de quitter la chambre mais au dernier moment, elle pivota pour me faire face.

-ne sors pas d'ici, n'essaye pas de t'échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas, m'informa-t-elle avec virulence, les yeux remplis de chagrins ou de regrets.

J'étais consciente qu'ils avaient essayé de fuir avec Dwight, et ils avaient presque réussi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient fait demi-tour, et qu'ils étaient revenu ici alors que Daryl leur avait offert une échappatoire. C'était un vrai mystère. Seulement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais entendu parler d'eux, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat, pas avant de la cerner. J'acquiesçai de la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Beth … je suis désolé pour ce qui a du t'arriver, me surprit-elle à s'excuser tristement. Savait-elle ce qui c'était passé ? Savait-elle pour ma famille ? Pour Daryl ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà disparut à l'extérieure.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, me retrouvant assez désorientée. Je pris la robe entre mes mains, la posant instinctivement sur mes genoux, avant de la balancer férocement sur le sol dans un geste colérique. Pour qui se prenait ce Negan ? Quel secret contenait le sanctuaire ? Que devenait ma famille, ma sœur ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ?

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule depuis tous ce chaos. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur la porte qui se tenait devant moi et impulsivement j'eus envie de la franchir et de m'en fuir. « N'essaye pas de t'échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas » avait indiqué Sherry. Néanmoins, cette fille ne me connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable, et si elle se trompait ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, réalisant qu'elle devait avoir raison, je devais agir de manière réfléchie et posée. Partir aujourd'hui, était une chose irréalisable. Il devait y avoir des hommes de Negan partout et je devais prendre des précautions.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, pris une profonde inspiration. Je devais apprendre à connaître cet endroit. Lorsque j'avais voulu partir de Grady avec Noah, j'avais échoué car je les avais sous estimé ou peut-être que je m'étais sur estimée. Une chose était sur, je ne devais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. J'aurais le droit qu'à un seul essai et si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais tout préparer à la perfection. Je prendrais le temps d'évaluer les lieux, je devais repérer le fonctionnement qu'ils avaient. Les tours de garde, les aller et retour de Negan, je devais tous connaître dans les moindre détails. Je comprendrais les forces et les faiblesses de ce groupe.

Le plus important était de sauver Daryl, de savoir où il se trouvait. Je doutais fortement qu'il soit installé dans une chambre comme la mienne. Il devait plutôt être retenu prisonnier quelque part, je devais trouver cette endroit et le sortir de là. Je devais me montrer forte pour lui, je devais réussir à le sauver, à nous sauver.

Sans en connaître la raison exact, un sanglot remonta le long de ma gorge, et je me couchai sur le lit en mode fœtus, comme une petite fille aurait pu le faire, serrant les genoux contre ma poitrine. En revivant chaque instant de cette horrible nuit, un torrent d'émotions prit possession de moi, me faisant trembler intégralement. « Oh mon dieu », murmurais-je en pleurant.

J'avais l'impression d'être plongée au beau milieu d'un cauchemars. Je vibrai encore sous l'angoisse qui s'était accumulée en moi tout au long du trajet durant la journée. Je revis le regard de ma sœur, perdue dans la peur et la douleur. L'arrivée sur le lieu de l'enfer, je pouvais encore entendre les hommes siffler et se rapprocher de nous, nous entourant de toute part au milieu des bois. La vision de Daryl, recouvert par le cri de Glenn alors que l'archer se rendait compte de ma présence.

Mes yeux clignotèrent en me rappelant son expression horrifiée puis colérique. Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que mon esprit rejouait l'apparition de Negan, j'avais compris à cet instant que tout était fini. Les émotions qui avaient immergé le visage de Rick, étaient inscrite en moi à jamais. La mort d'Abraham allait hanter mes nuits à jamais, jamais je n'avais vu un tel spectacle sanglant. C'était monstrueux, sans aucune pitié. Je sentais les larmes qui noyaient mes joues, de longs sanglots secouaient mes épaules.

Le rire de Negan faisait encore écho dans mon crâne, alors qu'il se moquait au dessus du cadavre de mon ami. J'avais la sensation que ma tête ne voulait pas me laisser en paix, me forçant à revivre chaque moment intense et cruel, dans les moindres détails.

Je me sentais nauséeuse alors que je revoyais Daryl frapper l'ennemi, lui fendant la lèvre, m'amenant au moment fatidique où je pris la décision de faire face à ce type. Je lui avais donné l'opportunité de laisser Glenn en vie et c'était pourquoi je me trouvais ici. Je sentais encore son regard appréciateur sur moi, son souffle sur mon coup alors qu'il me parlait à l'oreille. L'expression dans les yeux de Daryl, « _oh seigneur_ » soufflais-je, en le revoyant le regard suppliant.

J'avais eu si peur pour lui, pour nous, pour Carl. Negan avait été jusqu'à faire croire à Rick qu'il devait couper le bras de son fils. Il l'avait pousser dans ses retranchements, le forçant à se plier à lui, à son bon vouloir.

Puis notre départ, la séparation, non seulement il m'avait emmener dans cet endroit, mais il avait pris Daryl. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas doux avec lui. Il voulait l'avoir à ses pieds et pour ça il le ferait plier. Daryl devait être dans une pièce seul, accablé par le remord et l'impuissance. Je savais que ça allait le ronger.

J'étais submergée par la force du chagrin que je ressentais, ainsi que par la peur pour toutes les personnes qui m'importaient. J'avais le manque de ma famille plus que jamais, plus qu'après la prison, plus qu'à Grady, j'étais juste terrorisée et seule. J'avais l'impression qui j'allais me noyer sous mes larmes. « Allez Greene, relève toi » Retentit la voix de Daryl dans ma tête.

« Tu es tout pour moi » avait-il dit au réveil. J'étais prête à tout pour vivre ce moment à nouveau, oui vraiment à tout. Je laissais ma peine s'écouler en me berçant doucement. J'allais me battre, j'étais déterminée, je nous sortirais de là. Je nous donnerais à nouveau la chance d'être ensemble, avec notre famille. Il était hors de question que je sois la femme de Negan, je ne le serais jamais. « non, car je suis Beth Greene, la femme de Daryl Dixon » marmonnais-je. Je le répétais plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la fatigue eut raison de mon chagrin.

Des coups à la portes me sortit de mon sommeil agité, bien entendu je savais que mon esprit n'était pas prêt à éloigner les images sordides du crâne en bouilli d'Abraham. Trois nouveaux coups sur la porte me firent totalement sortir de ma torpeur. Je me levai du lit et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Negan et son regard moqueur.

-J'peux entré ? Quémanda-t-il tout en s'avançant dans la pièce sans attendre l'autorisation. Sa question était purement rhétorique et même si je disais « non » , je doutais que ça le fasse rester dans le couloir.

-La robe te plait ? S'enquit-il en la voyant sur le sol.

-Non, osais-je répondre farouchement.

-Pourtant j'suis sur qu'elle moulera ton corps à la perfection, sourit-il sans offensé de ma réponse.

-Je ne mettrai pas ça, provoquais-je.

-Beth, Beth, Beth, siffla-t-il en tournant autour de moi, en tenant toujours sa maudite batte de base-ball à la main. Tu vois, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Je ne détournai pas les yeux des siens, décidée à lui montrer que je ne lui faciliterai pas la vie. Il attendit quelques instants et me fixa comme si il essayait de m'intimider et honnêtement à l'intérieure de moi, j'étais en panique.

-Cette robe montre que tu es ma femme... ça dit à tout autre homme qu'ils ne peuvent pas te toucher, enfin te baiser, expliqua-t-il. Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils devant ce qu'il impliquait par ces mots. Si tu sors sans leur montrer que tu es à moi, les autres se régaleront de ton corps dés que j'aurai le dos tourné, que tu le veuille ou non, déclara-t-il en me donnant envie de vomir. Si ils savent que tu es ma femme, aucun d'eux ne te touchera. Écoute, je vais être un gentleman, je vais aller te chercher à manger et je te laisse te changer, quand je reviens tu seras dans cette robe.

Je savais que c'était un ordre, son ton ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque discussion, il ne me laissait pas le choix.

-Dis-toi que quand Daryl te verra, ça lui donnera une belle vision, ça le réconfortera, sourit-il de manière perverse.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce me laissant un instant perplexe et dans le doute de savoir quoi -je faire ce qu'il me demandais ?

Encore une fois, je me sentis complètement perdue, alors que je réfléchissait sur ma manière d'agir, de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte. Je sursautai pensant que c'était Negan qui revenait mais en écoutant les petits sons, je sus que ce n'était plus lui. Cet homme n'avait rien de délicat.

J'ouvris la porte et découvrit une jeune femme devant moi, je dus chercher dans ma mémoire, pour me souvenir de son prénom.

-Je viens te donner ça, marmonna Megan en me donnant une bouteille de gel douche.

-Merci, où est-ce ..?Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais incapable de former des phrase entières. Mon corps et mon esprit semblaient vide de toute énergie. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais qu'une envie s'était m'allonger et pleurer jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, je n'avais ni le temps, ni le droit de m'appesantir sur mon sort.

-Il y a une porte au fond de la pièce, c'est la salle d'eau, m'indiqua-t-elle en pointant la direction à prendre.

-Merci.

La boule d'angoisse que j'avais eu au creux de mon ventre depuis mon arrivé au sanctuaire, ne fit que s'accroître à l'idée d'être seule pendant que je me lavais. Je craignais que Negan revienne alors que j'étais sous l'eau.

-Pourrais-tu rester avec moi s'il te plait ? Demandais-je honteuse de ma fragilité.

Je la vis hésiter, jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couleur avant d'acquiescer et de rentrer dans la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes pendante dans le vide. Elle semblait tout de suite plus à l'aise maintenant que nous étions que toute les deux et isolées dans cette chambre.

Je lui fis un signe timide de la tête avant de me diriger vers la douche. Un essuie était posé sur le bord de l'évier, certainement préalablement préparer par Sherry. Malgré l'envie que j'avais de me débarrasser de toute cette saleté accumulée sur moi, du sang d' Abraham, j'avais cette crainte de voir la porte s'ouvrir. « Megan est là » essayais-je de me rassurer mentalement. Si Negan revenait, j'entendrais sa voix aussi vite. Je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire.

Je tournai le robinet pour permettre à l'eau de s'écouler du pommeau de douche. Je fis au plus vite pour me déshabiller et me mettre sous l'eau. J'étais consciente que j'avais peu de temps avant le retour de l'homme à la veste en cuire. Je devais profiter un peu du temps que je pouvais avoir seule avec Megan, peut-être pourra-t-elle m'apprendre certaine chose. Je devais savoir où ils retenaient leurs prisonniers, où était Daryl ?

Je défis la tresse qui retenait ma cheveux pour frotter chaque tâche, je m'acharnai à ravoir toute trace de sang, de boue. Je grattai la peau sur mes doigts et sous mes ongles pour enlever la saleté qui s'y était glissée. Je sentis une larme descendre le long de ma joue et je m'en voulus de me montrer si faible. Pleurer ne m'aiderait pas à reprendre le dessus, ni à y voir plus clair. Je devais me bouger pour nous sortir de ce lieu. Pour retrouver les autres à Alexandria, je soupirai en pensant à Maggie, espérant qu'elle soit arrivée comme prévu à la colline. Qu'elle soit en sécurité, elle et son bébé. Elle devait l'avoir fait, ma sœur était forte, courageuse, elle s'en sortirait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Je fermai les yeux, l'imaginant vérifier le bébé, entendre son cœur battre, Glenn à ses cotés, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer et pas autrement. Je rinçai mes cheveux le plus rapidement possible, pour sortir de la douche et me sécher à l'aide de la serviette.

Je me rendis compte que la robe était toujours dans la chambre et que je ne l'avais pas pris avec. Heureusement, Megan était présente. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, essayant de rester camouflée le plus possible.

-Megan, pourrais-tu... ? Je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase que la jeune femme me tendit le vêtement.

-merci, soufflais-je un peu embarrassée.

En saisissant le bout de tissus, je remarquai qu'elle avait mis une brosse à cheveux avec et j'en fus aussitôt reconnaissante. Tout compte fait, peut-être que ces filles étaient comme moi, prise au piège. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient m'apporter leur aide, elle pourraient devenir des alliées. Je me dépêchai à brosser mes cheveux, essayant d'enlever tous les nœuds, pour ensuite m'habiller dans ma nouvelle robe. Aussi vite, je me sentis mal à l'aise, pas à ma place, ce qui était normal. Je n'étais en rien à ma place. Je me fis une queue de cheval et je sortis de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre Megan.

De retour dans la chambre, je pris le temps d'observer la petite brune assise sur le lit. Elle pivota vers moi et pendant un instant, je ne sus comment démarrer la conversation. Après un petit raclement de gorge, je me repris en sachant que le temps nous était compter.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Demandais-je en espérant ne pas la brusquer. Je me déplaçai jusqu'à ses côtés et m'assis.

-Un peu comme tout le monde, m'avoua-t-elle. J'étais avec un groupe avant, Negan et ses hommes nous sont tombés dessus.

-Comment ça se fait que tu es devenue une de ses femmes ?

-Tu sais, aujourd'hui, nous faisons tous avec ce que nous avons. Certains sont capable de se battre et du coup ils peuvent servir à l'extérieure. Personnellement, je n'ai pas ces capacités, pour être franche, j'ai même du mal à me débarrasser des détritus, expliqua-t-elle honnêtement sans vraiment éprouver de honte.

-Détritus ? M'étonnais-je sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-oui, ceux qui mordent.

-Oh, nous nous les appelons les rôdeurs, repris-je avec un petit sourire timide.

-Tu verras, tu t'y feras, il y a pire comme endroit. Si tu écoute ce que dis Negan, tu seras en sécurité et bien traitée, compléta-t-elle.

Je savais que mon expression devait refléter un peu de dégoût et surtout beaucoup d'incompréhensions. J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de rester ici, que j'avais une famille et que jamais je ne serais à ma place dans cet endroit. Cependant j'étais fort incertaine par rapport à elle, je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

-Pour moi, c'est plus facile, les choses se sont faîtes assez naturellement, exposa-t-elle sans que j'ai besoin de poser de questions, visiblement, elle n'avait pas la même méfiance que moi. Pour Sandy et Sherry, ça été beaucoup plus difficile, elles ont beaucoup perdu.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à raviver ma curiosité, j'avais toutes une série d'interrogation en moi mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, trois coups se firent entendre à la porte. Megan se redressa aussi vite sur ses pieds, attendant que j'ouvre la porte au visiteur qui je le savais n'était autre que Negan. Je laissai sortir un soupir contrarié avant d'ouvrir au nouveau venu. Celui-ci tenait un plateau de nourriture entre les mains.

-Il me semble que j'avais vu juste .. tu es divine, siffla-t-il sans cacher son regard admirateur.

Je me détournai de lui pour le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce, tout en m'assurant que mes gestes soient brusque, voulant lui montrer mon mécontentement. Il déposa les aliments sur la petite table pour porter son attention sur Megan, restée silencieuse.

-ma petite Megan, que fais-tu encore ici ? Sourit-il faussement, sa voix laissant transparaître une certaine contrariété.

-Je lui ai demandé de rester, intervins-je rapidement, il appuya son regard comme pour que je m'explique. Tu as dis que nous devions apprendre à nous connaître, complétais-je reprenant ses paroles.

-Mouais, bien maintenant tu peux rejoindre la chambre de Fred, il mérite quelques réjouissances, imposa-t-il à la jeune brune.

Celle-ci me fit un petit signe discret de la tête pour me saluer, accompagné d'un petit sourire que je ne savais pas interpréter avant de partit.

-N'as-tu pas dit que nous avions pas le droit de te tromper ? M'inquiétais-je un peu, ayant peur d'avoir compris ce que devait aller faire Megan.

-C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Tu as raison, il n'y a jamais de sexe avec mes femmes. Cependant, une fois de temps en temps et avec mon accord, mes hommes peuvent avoir des petits plaisirs, m'informa-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Je me sentis complètement écœurée par ce que j'entendais, Vu ses allusions, je pouvais comprendre que nous étions que des objets pour lui, une espèce de marchandise. Je sus réprimé le frisson d 'effroi qui remonta le long de mon dos en me demandant quand je serais obligée de coucher avec lui. J'avais envie de vomir à cette seule idée.

-Assieds-toi et mange, recommanda-t-il. J'eus envie de l'envoyer balader avec son plateau mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la nourriture, je sentis mon ventre gronder.

Doucement, je m'assis et commençai à avaler le sandwich que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre avait préparé à mon intention. Le silence s'installa et je sentis son regard insistant sur moi.

-T'as chambre te plaint ? S'enquit-il d'un ton bizarrement doux.

Comme seule réponse, je me contentai de hausser les épaules dans un geste nonchalant. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, ni mon lit, ni ma maison. Mes affaires étaient à Alexandria et mon cœur aussi, avec les membres de ma famille.

Je terminai de manger sans échanger le moindre mot, je ne voulais en rien partager une conversation avec ce monstre. Dés que j'eus avaler la dernière bouchée, il reprit la parole.

-Tu as dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Bien sur, je comprends, tu étais épuisée, fit-il semblant de compatir. Je vais te faire visiter et après tu seras libre de faire ce qui te fait plaisir. Demain, tu devras voir le docteur.

-Est-ce que ce soir .. tu … Nous .. ? A nouveau, j'étais dans l'incapacité de finir ma phrase. J'avais juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. J'appréhendais d'être seule avec lui, j'avais peur qu'il me touche, je ne voulais en rien ressentir ses mains sur mon corps. Pour l'instant, je voyais qu'il ne tentait rien et ça me rassurait légèrement mais je me doutais que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. Le seul désir que j'avais, était d'être le plus loin possible de cet homme. Je le vis sourire en comprenant le fil de mes pensées et je ressentis comme une envie de courir.

-L'idée est assez excitante, tu trouve pas ? Susurra-t-il en s'approchant de moi, je me maudis de ne pas avoir gardé la bouche fermée. Je niai simplement de la tête, doutant de la fragilité de ma voix pour parler, je fus prise de nausée alors que son souffle chaud atterrissait le long de mon visage.

-ça viendra mais pas ce soir, finit-il dans un murmure alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, faisant monter les larmes dans mes yeux. Dans ma tête le visage de Daryl se formait et je ne pus empêcher le refrain « _désolé_ » de chanter en moi. Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue pour éviter de lui arracher un bout de lèvres avec mes dents. En me concentrant sur l'image mental de l'archer, je trouvai le courage de reculer de plusieurs pas, tout en tournant sèchement ma tête, coupant tout contact. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qui pourrait pas abuser de moi comme bon lui semble. Il devait savoir que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais à lui.

-J'attendrai que tu vienne à moi, annonça-t-il arrogamment en me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il était encore plus fou que ce que je croyais. Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Le viole est interdit ici, pour moi y compris, m'assura-t-il. Tout ceux qui n'obéissent pas à mes règles sont punis. C'est ainsi qu'on arrive à maintenir une certaine vigueur.

-Tu devras attendre longtemps... je ne viendrais jamais à toi, affirmais-je avec vergogne.

Il ricana comme si je venais de faire une blague.

-Fais moi confiance, tu voudras que je te touche... et ce jour là, je te prendrais comme personne ne l'aura fait avant moi, avança-t-il d'un air supérieur et sur de lui. Je voyais qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait et tout ce que ça m'inspirait était du dégoût.

Bien entendu, je reconnaissais que cet homme n'était pas moche au sens propre du terme, mais jamais au grand jamais je pourrais le désirer de quelque manière que ce soit. Il venait juste de détruire tout ce que j'avais, il avait renverser ma vie entière en une seule nuit. Il était instable et foncièrement dingue. Il avait une batte comme … je ne savais même pas comment il considérait cette chose. Femme ? Amie ? Une chose était sur, il lui portait une réelle affection.

Au delà de tout ça, le seul homme que j'aimais du plus profond de mon être, était retenu quelque part dans cette endroit lugubre, par ce type et il pensait réellement que je coucherai avec lui volontairement. C'était impensable et ça ne se réaliserait jamais.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que les choses seraient plus simple que je l'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant. Si je n'avais pas à crainte que Negan pose ses mains sur moi à tout moment, je pourrais gérer la situation. Je devais tout faire pour trouver Daryl et monter un plan intelligent pour nous évader.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, où je conservais un regard des plus sombre braqué sur lui, pour bien lui faire comprendre mes positions, il ouvrit la porte tout en déclarant.

-Allons visiter !

 **note de l'auteur:**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui je l'avoue n'est pas mon préféré mais je dois aussi mettre des moments moins réjouissant. Je n'aime vraiment pas écrire sur ces deux là lorsqu'ils sont séparés mais pour ma fiction c'est un peu un passage obligé. Peut-être que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai plus de mal à écrire rapidement les quelques chapitres qui sont en cours, car j'ai le coeur brisés de leur faire du mal. J'espère malgré tout que vous n'êtes pas déçu et je vous promets que dans un futur proche les choses se calmeront un peu ... ou pas. s'il vous plait, laissez moi connaitre votre ressenti et promis j'essaye de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 19.**


	19. descentes aux enfers

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord désolé pour ma longue absence mais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie pour le moment. De plus ce chapitre à été un enfer à écrire, comme son titre l'indique. Ce chapitre est un peu plus lent mais je ne veut pas vous en dire de trop, le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé promis.**

 **Pour ce chapitre 19, je me suis inspiré d'une chanson de céline Dion "** **Because you love me." Si vous ne l'a connaissez pas n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter. je l'ai passé en boucle pendant l'écriture. je trouve que ça peut bien refléter le ressenti que Daryl peut avoir.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier de mettre fidèle malgré le temps entre chaque mise à jour et je vous promets d'essayer de faire plus vite. merci pour vos messages, reviews et ajout en favoris. J'ai besoins de vos conseil et remarques pour continuer cette histoire alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez.**

 **Si vous connaissez pas ma deuxième fanfiction qui est également une Bethyl, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ça me comblera de bonheur. "Tout au long du chemin" n'attends que vous.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mes blabla, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.**

 **Chapitre 19:** **descente aux enfers.**

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

Autour de moi, il n'y avait que quatre murs, et une porte qui était la seule issue, l'unique façon de pénétrer dans cette pièce ou d'en sortir. Je me trouvais assis à même le sol, nu comme un ver. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans cet endroit. Aucune lumière ne s'infiltrait, il n'y avait que l' obscurité. Tous les x temps, Dwight me jetait un truc à manger, les premières fois, j'avais refusé d'y toucher, ne voulant rein absorber qui viennent d'eux. Toutefois, le temps semblait ne pas prendre fin et la faim me tailladait les entrailles. J'étais plongé dans les ténèbres, seul avec moi-même. Comme une terrible punition, mon cerveau ne cessait de rejouer le déroulement de cette terrible nuit. Le visage rempli d'effroi, de larmes, d'horreur de mes amis, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Glenn... Beth. La mort cruelle et brutal d'Abraham, plus la scène se jouait dans ma tête, plus le sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité se faisait sentir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, ce sentiment me rongeait de l'intérieure, les pleurs de Maggie résonnaient toujours autant dans mes oreilles. J'étais conscient qu'à cause de ma propre bêtise, Glenn avait failli être tuer. A cause de mon geste égoïste, Beth était avec ce connard, quelque part dans ce lieu. J'étais en colère, une haine profonde m'habitait et ne faisait que croître au fur et à mesure des minutes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, défoncer cette putain de porte, trouver Beth, l'arracher de cet endroit et retrouver les nôtres.

Néanmoins, je sentais de plus en plus mes forces me quitter, j'étais juste pitoyable dans ma propre misère, incapable d'agir et de nous sortir de là. Je me retrouvais enfermé et isolé de tout, sans aucun repère. Je comprenais ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, je savais qu'ils voulaient me détruire moralement et physiquement, me mettre plus bas que terre pour qu'enfin je cède à leur requête. Depuis que j'étais retenu prisonnier, l'idée de préférer mourir que de subir ça avait plusieurs fois traversé mon esprit. Cependant, à chaque fois que j'avais osé y songer, un visage d'ange aux yeux bleu rempli de détermination apparaissait dans ma tête. C'était la seule chose qui me faisait tenir bond, qui me donnait le courage. « _Tu es Daryl Dixon_ ». était-ce sensé être une bonne chose ? Je n'en étais absolument pas persuadé. Mon cerveau était tellement emprise avec tous mes remords que j'en perdais mes sens. Il m'était complètement impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps, j'étais dans cette maudite pièce. La fatigue me narguait, lorsque j'autorisais mes yeux à se fermer, une horrible musique retentissait, me sortant de ma somnolence. Ils comptaient me rendre dingue.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une légère clarté dans l'habitacle, mes yeux clignotèrent devant la soudaine lumière. Une espèce de vêtement me fut lancer en plein visage. Dés,que la porte fut close, je le passai sur mon corps aussi vite que mes douleurs le permettaient. Je me sentais tout endoloris et courbaturé. Tout en me démerdant comme je le pouvais, en pataugeant dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle, j'enfilai le tissu.

Le fait d'avoir été maintenu nu et sur le sol froid, avait le don de me rendre affaibli et misérable. Le souvenir d'être un petit garçon retenu pendant des heures dans un placard sombre me broyait le cerveau. Mon esprit ne cessait de jouer entre le passé et le présent, me faisant confondre les deux. Je sentais mon corps trembler de fatigue, au point où j'avais du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes. Le tissus que je venais d'enfiler était large, à l'image d'un sac de poubelle et honnêtement j'avais l'impression d'être rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Je savais que je ne serais pas capable de supporter ce traitement très longtemps. Que me voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas encore tué ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Dwight, mon arbalète pointée dans ma direction. Putain, ce connard portait ma veste aux ailes d'anges. Mon regard était sombre et je le voulais mauvais, mais j'étais conscient qu'il manquait d'intensité, tellement le sommeil pesait sur mes paupières. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras devant ce fils de pute.

-Mets toi debout... dépêche, râla-t-il en me tirant par le bras, pour me faire passer devant lui. Avance.

Je sentais ma propre arme pointé dans le bas de mon dos, poussant pour me faire avancer et me guider. Malgré mon état vaseux, je fis de mon mieux pour enregistrer nos déplacements. A part la pièce sombre et froide dans laquelle j'avais été plongée depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais encore rien vu de cet endroit. Nous marchions dans un long couloir, bordé de plusieurs pièces, nous croisâmes des hommes visiblement occupé à nettoyer le sol à l'aide de serpillière. Le bâtiment semblait relativement calme, les personnes que nous rencontrions sur le chemin, baissaient aussi vite le regard. Je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre que pouvait avoir été ce lieu avant l'épidémie mais je savais que je devrais découvrir le plus d'informations possibles. Essayer de me faire une image, un plan qui nous permettrait à Beth et à moi de quitter au plus vite. Il y avait une porte plus ou moins tous les trois mètres, garantissant un grand nombre de pièces. Servaient-elles de chambre, de dortoir, ou de cellule comme celle où j'étais retenu ? Je ne le savais pas. Je me demandai combien de personne étaient enfermée de la sorte, je pouvais tout à fait comprendre que beaucoup baissait les bras devant un tel traitement, et cédait à Negan ce qu'il réclamait.

La promesse d'une autre vie devait être tentante, non ça l'était tout à fait, mais il n'y avait aucune sécurité garantie, pas avec un chef comme ce fou furieux. Mon regard tomba alors sur une pièce ouverte où se reflétait directement un certain confort. « _les gens sont prêt à tout pour 10m2_ » avait dit Dwight quelques semaines plutôt, au milieu des bois. Je savais alors qu'il n'avait pas tord. Toutefois, pourquoi cet homme était revenu ici, alors qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir, avec sa femme ? Pourquoi revenir se mettre au cœur du danger ? Alors qu'il aurait pu venir avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre et encore moins accepter. De plus, apparemment ça ne s'était pas fait en douceur, vu l'état de son visage. Mes poings se serrèrent sans grand contrôle devant la colère qui remontait en moi, en pensant à mon erreur de laisser vivre cet homme. Il payerait pour tout ce que je vivais, Il payerait pour avoir tuer Denise. Il payerait pour avoir oser me mettre dans cette situation, plus encore il paierait pour tout ce que Beth pouvait subir.

En voyait toutes ces portes défiler devant moi, j'arrêtais pas de me demander si la jeune blonde avait le confort quel méritait. Je me refusais de penser à l'idée que peut-être elle pouvait vivre les mêmes horreurs que moi. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n' était pas l'intention de Negan. Était-elle bien ? Avait-elle de quoi manger et boire ? Un lit pour dormir ? Le pire était d'imaginer ce bâtard entrain de la toucher. Rien que le fait d'y songer, fit sortir un grognement de ma gorge. Quoiqu'il en soit ce connard périrait d'une de mes flèches.

-Stop, m'ordonna le blond derrière moi.

Il frappa à une porte avant de l'ouvrir, et me poussa à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Mon souffle se tordit dans ma poitrine sans attendre, en découvrant les visages présents. Je ne fis plus aucun mouvement, essayant de savoir si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. M'étais-je enfin endormir dans ma cellule ?

-Daryl... murmura la douce et fine voix de Beth, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Un frisson parcourut tout mon être et je me retrouvai juste dans l'impossibilité de faire un seul geste ou de dire un seul mot. La jeune blonde se tenait juste face à moi, nous étions dans une petite pièce très clair au murs blancs. Une brune que je reconnus aussitôt comme la femme de Dwight se tenait à ses côtés. Celle-ci baissait le regard vers le sol, avant de le relever l'air interloqué d'abord sur moi puis sur Beth. Derrière les filles se trouvait un homme à blouse blanche, et je remarquai que l'endroit était en fait un cabinet médical, le type devait être le médecin.

-C'est bon Sherry, vous pouvez y aller, autorisa-t-il en direction des femmes.

-Daryl s'est ça ? Questionna la brune comme si elle hésitait encore, pourtant je voyais à son regard désolé qu'elle savait tout à fait qui j'étais.

-Ne lui parle pas, intervint Dwight autoritaire, en me forçant à me déplacer.

-Quoiqu'ils te demandent de faire, fais le ! Insista-t-elle néanmoins.

-J'ai dis, non, cracha le blond méchamment. Ces deux là ne semblaient plus être en accord.

-Daryl, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont... ? Sonna la voix de Beth à mes oreilles, me faisant presque oublier les autres.

-Toi non plus, reprit sèchement l'homme brûlé. La seule réponse qu'il reçut, fut un regard glacial de la plus jeune.

-Ne me dis pas à qui je dois, ou ne dois pas parler, rugit-elle fortement, tremblante de colère.

Sans attendre, elle me fit à nouveau face et sous la puissance de ses yeux, je me sentis déstabilisé. Elle était si belle dans cette robe noir, éblouissante, comme un ange. Sa taille était dessinée à la perfection, le tissus soulignant toutes les formes de son corps. Je me forçai à baisser les yeux, ne me sentant aucun droit de la regarder, comme si un simple coup d'œil pouvait la salir ou l'abîmer. Que devait-elle penser de moi ? Toute cette merde s'était ma faute.

-Daryl ? Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant plus près et en relevant mon menton avec ses doigts si délicats. Sa tête me fit signe non, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de chagrin, presque de douleurs et je savais que j'en étais responsable.

-Beth, viens, la tira doucement Sherry sous les yeux colérique de Dwight.

-Daryl... nous allons nous en sortir, marmonna-t-elle d'une fois fébrile.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la pièce. Tout ce qui se passa à partir de ce moment là, fut que brouillard pour moi. La seule chose qui m'importait, était de voir Beth. Son image flottait dans ma tête comme un rappel constant de ma connerie. Elle n'aurait jamais du se retrouver dans cette situation, être ici avec tous ces gens autour d'elle. Au delà de ça, j'avais si honte qu'elle m'ait vu dans cet état, si faible, si misérable.

Le médecin m'examinait et me lançait des mots qui n'atteignirent jamais mon esprit, quelques choses concernant le fait que Negan semblait m'appréciait pour telle ou telle raison.

Une fois la visite de contrôle terminée, Dwight m'emmena vers l'extérieure, dans une espèce de cours qui bordait l'avant du sanctuaire. Le spectacle qui dansait devant mes yeux, m'étonna, me laissa un moment incertain et écœuré. Cependant l'air frais, qui frappa mon visage pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, me permis de réfléchir un peu et d'analyser en quelque sorte la situation. J'utilisai tout ce qui ce qui me restait de conscience pour m'imprégner de toutes les informations que je pouvais tirer et qui pourraient à un moment donné me servir. La vision était perturbante, les rôdeurs étaient utilisé comme espèce de protection contre d'éventuelle envahisseur. En effet la manière dont les morts étaient attachés rendait toute tentative de pénétration dans le sanctuaire difficile mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Ceux qui prévoyaient de fuir, avaient plus de chance de ne pas emprunter ce chemin. Cette façon de faire était odieuse, mon cœur se sentit un instant nauséeux et j'eus du mal à ne pas vomir, l'odeur pestilentiel qui se dégageait des corps en décompositions n'aidant pas non plus.

Au milieu des cadavres mobiles, des hommes portant la même tenue que moi, se débattaient pour sauver leur vie et en toute honnêteté, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de passage rituel, ou un espèce de test, je n'en savais absolument rien. Par contre, je sus aussitôt que j'allais très vite les rejoindre, et vu mon état actuel, j'allais avoir besoin de toute ma force et ma concentration pour me sortir de ce merdier sans y laisser ma peau.

-T'as le choix, soit tu deviens un des nôtres et tu te bats à nos côtés,tu vivras alors avec le conforts, tu seras bien, toléré et peut-être même respecter... ou alors tu travailles comme une merde, tu gagneras ta croûte mais t'auras une vie de misère et tu regretteras de pas être mort... ou tu finiras comme eux, déclara Dwight.

Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard méprisant où se mêlait colère et incompréhension, cet homme avait vendu son âme au diable, j'étais pas prêt à faire de même. Je ne vivrais jamais à genoux devant personne. Il m'accorda un ricanement stupide et moqueur avant de me pousser de l'autre côté de la clôture, au milieu des rôdeurs. Je n'avais pas le choix, je me retrouvai entrain de combattre la mort.

Lorsque Dwight me ramena dans ma cellule, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour survivre, tous mes gestes n'avaient été que des automatismes. Je me sentais vidé de tous, je ne savais pas combien de temps, j'étais resté au milieu des rôdeurs sous le soleil chaud, à essayer de ne pas me faire tuer. Mes membres tremblaient de toute part, je les sentais souffrir sous l'effort intense que j'avais du fournir et surtout sous la fatigue que mon corps entier ressentait. Je savais que j'avais besoin de dormir. Sans aucun ménagement de la part du blond, je me retrouvai contre le sol froid de la pièce. L'homme qui tenait encore mon arbalète comme une espèce de trophée, me toisait de toute sa hauteur, un air ombrageux et rageur sur le visage.

-Le choix est facile … soit intelligent, cracha-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, même si j'avais envie de me lever et de lui balancer mon poing dans sa tronche. Ne comprenait-il pas que je ne pouvais pas céder à la facilité ? Je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme, je ne voulais pas me laisser intimider et personne ne guiderait ma conduite.

J'avais l'obligation de me montrer fort pour tout ceux qui comptaient sur moi. Avant peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été le même, que ça n'aurait pas été si important mais aujourd'hui des gens me faisaient confiance, me considérait comme une partie de leur famille. Peut-être, certainement même, je les avais déjà déçu avec mon comportement orageux qui avait failli tuer Glenn. Alors cette fois, je ne pouvais plus les décevoir. Je devais repousser toutes mes forces, me faire violence pour Rick, pour Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Sacha, Rosita, Abraham, mais plus encore et surtout pour elle, Beth.

-N'oublie pas qu'ici, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu l'as amener dans ce merdier, fais en sorte qu'elle ne subisse pas les foudre de Negan, reprit Dwight comme si il avait suivit le fil de mes pensées.

Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, me plongeant dans une totale obscurité. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul avec moi-même dans les ténèbres le plus total et je ne savais pas pour combien de temps. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, en boule, tremblant sous les derniers mots entendus respirant difficilement alors que je me sentais oppressé.

Dans mon esprit, l'apparition de Beth se forma d'un seul coup. La visualisant dans sa robe noir qui lui collait au corps, celui-là même que j'avais serré contre moi, que j'avais tenu pendant de longues nuits. Je déglutis péniblement, en me souvenant à quel point ça avait sembler naturel. Dans ma tête, elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage comme pour m'encourager, me soutenir, optimiste, fidèle à elle-même. Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Il était hors de question que je la laisse tomber, je ne baisserai pas les bras. Elle ne devait pas rester dans cet endroit trop longtemps, j'avais tellement peur d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec elle. Je craignais qu'ils la fassent souffrir, qu'ils la blessent d'une manière ou d'une autre.. qu'ils arrivent à faire partir la joie qu'elle avait toujours eu en elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils enlèvent l'espoir qu'elle gardait toujours au creux de son être. L'image d'elle, me souriant refusait de quitter mon esprit, elle scintillait comme une flamme que je refusais de voir s'éteindre. « _Je t'aime_ » je ne cessais de voir ses lèvres prononcer ces mots, je voulais croire qu'elle les avait dit. Elle était si brillante, si belle, si forte, si unique.

Un rire retentit soudainement autour de moi, provenant de l'intérieur de la cellule, pourtant je n'avais pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte. Aussi vite, je cherchais d'où venait ce son et mon regard se stoppa sur une silhouette dans le coin opposé. L'image de Beth se dissipa comme elle était apparue, me laissant seul avec cette silhouette et me laissant un manque indescriptible.

-Tu crois vraiment que cette poule peut t'aimer ? Se moqua l'homme enfermer avec moi.

Attendez une minute... depuis quand il y avait un homme avec moi ? Cette voix s'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Mes yeux s'habituant de plus en plus, les traits de l'inconnu commençait à se dessiner progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'une haine se propagea avec force à l'intérieure de moi.

-Arrête gamin, jamais une chose comme ça montrera le moindre intérêt pour un moins que rien de ton espèce.

Soudainement, il ne restait plus rien de moi, à part cet enfant que je pensais ne plus jamais devenir, juste un gosse misérable, sale, faible, replié dans une souffrance et un chagrin sans nom.

-C'est pas possible, tu n'es pas là, marmonnais-je.

-Ah non, et où crois-tu que je suis ? Tu mérite ton sors.. tu as encore merdé comme toujours, je dois toujours réparer tes conneries, hurlait mon paternel.

-Non... s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas, ne fais pas ça, pas encore,... pleurnichais-je sans savoir me retenir, attendant le coup de ceinture qui allait suivre.

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

J'étais dans une telle colère, mon sang entière bouillonnait, mes mains tremblaient d'énervement. Comment cet homme osait-il me dire de me taire ? Plus encore, de ne pas lui parler ? C'était la première fois en trois jours que je le voyais, que nous étions face à face. Oh mon dieu, je sentais mon cœur complètement déchirer à la vision de lui dans cet état. Il semblait brisé, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, ni à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'encore une fois, il prendrait tout sur lui-même, il devait être remplie par la culpabilité.

-Beth, attends, répéta pour la énième fois Sherry.

Toute fois, il était hors de questions que je m'arrête, au plus vite nous serions dans cette pièce qui me servait de chambre, au plus vite, nous pourrions discuter. J'avais des tonnes de questions pour elle, et allait devoir y répondre. Plus encore, je pourrais laisser ma colère exploser. J'avais très difficile de la contrôler, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose, « _où détenaient-ils Daryl ?_ » J'aurais bientôt la réponse.

Ce matin, Sherry m'avait demandé pour l'accompagner voir le docteur des sauveurs, j'avais accepté, pas vraiment de raison de refuser. De plus, j'essayais de passer le plus de temps possible avec chacune des filles. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait faire un test de grossesse et je savais que toutes mes questions s'étaient reflétées dans mes yeux. Toutefois, mon esprit avait rapidement dévié lorsque j'avais vu Dwight et Daryl entrer dans la pièce et encore plus quand j'avais aperçu son état. C'était comme si mon cœur avait soudainement arrêter de battre et que je ne savais plus comment faire pour respirer. J'avais juste senti mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il était en vie. C'était sur le fond le plus important et ça m 'apportait un certain soulagement. Néanmoins, il semblait si affaibli, presque désespérer et j'avais voulu si fort le serrer dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé entendre sa voix, si rauque, qu'il pouvait utiliser rien qu'avec moi. J'aurais voulu le voir réagir face à moi.

Toutefois, il s'était juste contenté de baiser le regard et d'éviter tout contact avec moi. Je savais que c'était parce qu'il se sentait horrible, il s'était interdit tout échange entre nous. Une question me hantait et j'arrivais pas à la repousser. Était-il dégoutté par moi ? C'était tellement injuste, il n'avait pas à subir tout ça, alors que moi j'avais à manger, à boire, un lit pour dormir. Que pouvait-il croire en m'ayant vu ainsi, habiller de la sorte ?

Alors que nous passions le seuil de la pièce, je laissais enfin un cri de frustration quitter ma gorge. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir le sortir de son enfer, nous faire fuir ce lieu de misère. Il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras, nous devions nous en sortir ensemble. Il devait lutter, se battre. Je n'avais pas vraiment de doute sur le faite qu'il était assez fort pour supporter toute cette merde. Cependant, je savais à quel point, il pouvait se briser et tomber bas. Mon âme et mon cœur se sentaient cassé à l'idée de toutes les mauvaises pensées qui devaient traîner dans sa tête.

Lorsque Daryl se laissait envahir par sa culpabilité, il n'était plus capable de distinguer les choses correctement. Il s'accablait de tout , et j'étais sur que c'était ce qu'il fessait maintenant. Ça risquait de le tirer encore plus vers le fond. Je devais trouver une solution, un moyen de le rejoindre. Pour l'instant, j'étais consommée par la colère et je n'avais qu'une seule personne sur qui la diriger.

-Où est-il ? Dis le moi ! Hurlais-je sans retenue.

-Dans une cellule, en bas.

-Amène moi à lui.

-Non, Beth, c'est impossible, c'est trop dangereux.

-Alors, débrouille toi comme tu veux mais fais le sortir.

-Il me tuera et tu le sais.

Pendant un instant, les mots « _j'en ai rien à foutre_ » voulurent passer mes lèvres mais je fis de mon mieux pour les ravaler. Ce n'était pas la vérité, oh bien entendu, j'en voulus à cette femme de rien m'avoir dit de cette situation. Cependant, depuis mon arrivée au sanctuaire, les filles avaient toutes été aimable avec moi. Je ne connais pas encore les circonstances de leur présence ici, à part pour Megan, qui m'avait révélé sa rencontrer avec Negan. J'avais compris que Sandy et Sherry était ici contre leur gré à ma propre image, il me semblait que c'était pareil pour Amber. En fait, aucune d'elles ne souhaitaient réellement être dans cet endroit, traitée comme un simple objet, pour le plaisir d'un homme.

Peut-être que c'était le moment d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur histoire. Le problème était que mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se détourner de Daryl et de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Beth... reprit doucement Sherry. Tu connais Daryl ?

Ma gorge se serra à l'idée que je faisais bien plus que le connaître, j'acquiesçais simplement de la tête en lui jetant un regard sombre.

-Je l'ai rencontré... commença-t-elle à nouveau, souhaitant visiblement s'expliquer. Elle semblait confuse de voir qu'il y avait un lien entre l'archer et moi.

-je sais, la coupais-je durement. Il me l'a dit.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'entendre une histoire que je connaissais déjà. Je savais comment ils étaient rencontré dans les bois, comment Daryl les avait secouru pour qu'ensuite ils le menacent et le laissent seule au milieu de la forêt. Ceci pour revenir dans cette endroit à problème. J'étais juste écoeurée par leur choix.

En fermant les yeux, je pouvais encore imaginer l'instant de bonheur et de douceur que le chasseur et moi avions échangé ce matin là. J'étais prête à tout pour revenir à ce moment là. Mon cœur battait plus que de raison, c'était comme si je ressentais encore tous les touchés sur ma peau.

-Tu es la personne pour laquelle il voulait rentrer !? S'exclama Sherry avec une expression surprise. Cependant, je ne savais pas trop si c'était une affirmation ou une question, c'était plus comme une constatation. Je me contentais de la fixer en fronçant les sourcils dans une mine interrogative. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

-Lorsque nous l'avons laissé … là bas, hésita-t-elle à continuer, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il nous a dit que si il arrivait quelque chose à la personne qui devait rejoindre, toi, je suppose, que nous le paierions.

Le sentiment qui me fit trembler de l'intérieur était similaire à du désespoir. Je me laissai glisser sur le lit, en mettant mes mains sur ma tête. Sans que j'arrive à les arrêter, des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Pourtant ce n'était en rien une grande déclaration, juste une preuve de plus qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger, qu'il se souciait de moi, même dans ses pires moments.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas suivi ? Demandais-je enfin, en essuyant les marques de ma peine.

-Nous ne savions plus quoi faire, nous pensions que c'était la seule chose à faire pour survivre.

-C'était stupide, ripostais-je sans gentillesse.

-Oui, ça l'était, consentit-elle avec un certain découragement.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit, et je me forçai à garder la bouche fermée, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de m'expliquer son histoire.

-Je crois que tu as compris un peu comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, Tout le monde doit travailler pour être autoriser à rester, chacun doit avoir son utilité, reprit-il d'une voix fragilisée. Ma petite sœur était malade, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de médicaments difficiles à trouver. Selon Negan, elle ne compensait plus assez les frais qu'elle engendrait, elle rapportait plus rien, alors il lui a demander de devenir sa femme.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et lever la tête vers le plafond, comme pour retenir son chagrin ou pour trouver le courage d'affronter ses douloureux souvenirs. Je me doutais qu'elle était envahir par un certain remord. Me sentant accablée par l'empathie envers cette femme, je posai un main sur son bras dans un geste spontanée, me voulant encourageante.

-Elle semblait si fragile ma sœur, si douce, recommença-t-elle chagrinée. Elle a trouvé la force de lui dire qu'elle devait réfléchir. Tu comprends, on dit pas forcément ce qu'on veut à Negan, mais elle l'a fait, elle lui a demandé un moment de réflexion. Il a du mal le prendre mais étonnamment, il a accepté. Cette nuit là, avec Dwight, nous avons volé les médicaments de réserves et nous avons fuis avec ma sœur. Je voulais juste la protéger, juste qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de vivre cette vie là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Nous pensions juste à la mettre à l'abri, à lui offrir une nouvelle vie, pleura-t-elle.

Cette fois, les larmes baignaient abondamment ses joues , sa voix était entre coupée de sanglots et mon cœur se serra pour elle et sa petite sœur, pour leur drame. Je ne sus éloigner l'image de Maggie, les traits rempli de peur et de douleur, de revenir en mémoire. Je priai pour qu'elle soit quelque part en sécurité et en bonne santé, je ressentais au fond de moi qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle était forte.

-je suis sur qu'elle savait que tu voulais l'aider, lui offris-je.

-Dans les bois, nous avons merdé, nous étions sous tension, les hommes de Negan nous cherchaient partout. Quand nous sommes tombés sur Daryl seul, nous avons d'abord pensé qu'il était l'un d'eux. Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-elle mais j'étais trop bouleversée pour essayer de consoler sa conscience. Nous aurions du l'écouter. Ma sœur est morte, elle s'est fait mordre et alors qu'il voulait nous aider, nous ne l'avons pas compris. De retour, ici, nous savions que nous devrions payé notre geste, mais je n'avais pas imaginé tout ce que ça impliquait. Negan a d'abord voulu nous tuer, mais Dwight s'est mis à genoux le suppliant de me laisser vivre, de ne pas me faire de mal. Il hurlait « _je ferais tout ce que tu veux » « laisse la vivre » « ce n'est pas sa faute » « tue-moi_ ».

Devant la force de son émotion et en écoutant son récit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frisonner, l'expression sur son visage était indescriptible. Elle revivait chaque moment décrits, chaque seconde en se demandant si oui ou non ils allaient mourir. Un torrent de larme avaient inondé son visage, rendant ses pommettes rouges de tristesse.

-Seulement, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans lui, je venais de perdre ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas le perdre aussi. Je l'aimais, je l'... tellement.

Le mot mourut sur ses lèvres mais je pouvais parfaitement sentir le mot non prononcé. Mon souffle se figea un instant en me rendant compte à quel point la femme face à moi aimait l'homme qu'était Dwight.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu es devenue la femme de Negan, pour le sauver ? Compris-je.

Elle hocha positivement la tête sans un mot. Sa main jouait nerveusement avec le tissus de sa robe.

-Seulement ça n'a pas suffit à Negan. Il voulait nous détruire et qu'on serve d'exemple aux autres. Il voulait plus que tout rendre Dwight féroce, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il a commencé par brûler son visage avec le fer, puis il l'a affaibli, isolé, jusqu'au moment où il a accepté de le servir. Dwight répond aux ordres de Negan, il lui est fidèle.

Mes mains s'écrasèrent contre ma bouche pour retenir le cri d'horreur qui demandait à sortir. Mon cerveau grouillait de question, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de former une phrase cohérente, ni même de mettre mes pensées dans l'ordre. Je pouvais voir à quel point, cette femme était brisée, vidée. Je ne demandais qu'à compatir et à la comprendre, néanmoins, je lui en voulais toujours de ne pas avoir su saisir sa chance. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de sortir de tout ça, ils avaient essayé, me rappelais-je alors. Ils avaient fuis et ça ne leur avait servi à rien. Si seulement, ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Il devait avoir une solution, une façon de contrer Negan, un homme tout seul ne pouvait pas détruire tout sur son passage. Il n'était pas seul, me corrigeais-je mentalement, il avait beaucoup d'hommes sous ses ordres. Toute fois, beaucoup d'autre étaient forcé de vivre comme des moins que rien, pourquoi ne se rebellaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ces gens qui vivaient dans la misère ne faisaient rien pour se sortir de la ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour se révolter ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui les retenait, et si ils leur manquaient juste un modèle à suivre, quelqu'un pour les soulever ?

Ces gens avaient peur. Negan leur promettait la sécurité dans cet endroit mais à quel prix ? Ces personnes devaient savoir qu'ils n'étaient à l'abri nul part, et qu'ils étaient certainement plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs. Ils étaient juste sous l'emprise d'un dictateur, sous une menace constante, ceci n'était pas une vie. Plus j'essayais de réfléchir, plus mon esprit s'embrouillait dans un mélange de questions et d'émotions. Pour l'instant, je devais me concentrer sur Daryl, lui seul m'importait vraiment.

-J'aurais préféré mourir, avoua Sherry d'une voix anéantie me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Aide-moi à faire sortir Daryl de là, on trouvera une solution, voulus-je la persuader.

-Tu comprends pas Beth, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton désolé. Il doit devenir un des leurs.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais, il ne cédera pas, exposais-je vivement, avec assurance.

-Il le fera …. ou il mourra... Negan trouvera la manière de faire pour l'avoir à ses côtés, il fera tout, appuya la brune.

-Tout ? M'inquiétais-je alors.

-Il se servira de son point faible, de toi. Il va lui donner l'occasion de s'imaginer le pire, il veut le faire craquer.

-Comment ? Il ne me fait rien, il ne me touche pas, ne m'oblige à rien, à part rester dans cet endroit, contrais-je étonnée et un peu perdue.

-Plus tu vas lui résister, plus Daryl paiera, déclara-t-elle en toute connaissance de cause. De plus, Daryl est complètement isolé, il peut lui dire ce qu'il veut, il le croira.

Je déglutis difficilement suite à cette révélation, je devais trouver le moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'archer. Je n'avais pas le choix, pour lui mais aussi pour moi, pour nous.

-Aide-moi, suppliais-je la femme face à moi sans plus aucune retenue, elle était à ce moment là, ma seul et unique chance.

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

Mon vieil homme se tenait là juste devant moi, un air malsain et cruel sur le visage, presque sadique.

-Tu as toujours été bon qu'à pleurnicher sur ton sort. Tu ne comprends pas que tant que tu resteras autour d'eux, ils seront tous en danger. Tu ne sers qu'à apporter de la merde partout où tu passe, exposa-t-il froidement prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Je tremblais des pieds à la tête, incapable de gérer les sanglots qui me secouaient, la douleur remontant jusque dans la tête, faisant battre mon sang à mes tempes.,

-Va-t-en, hurlais-je, incapable de me retenir.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus un rire sarcastique. A l'image de l'enfant que j'étais dans le passé, je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi. Je plaçai les mains sur mes oreilles comme pour écraser tous sons, mais surtout la voix horrible de mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et on me lança à nouveau quelque chose qu'était sensé me servir de nourriture mais que je refusais d'avaler. Aussi rapidement, je me retrouvai plongé dans le noir le plus total. A cause de mon état lamentable, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que le verrou de la porte n'avait pas été tiré. Automatiquement, mon corps réagit et je me mis à observer à travers l'entaille de la porte. Mon but était de repérer toute présence de l'autre côté de la parois. Étrangement, je ne perçus rien, ni ombre, ni bruit, comme si tout était désert. Je voulais ouvrir cette porte et courir jusqu'à Beth pour nous donner la chance de fuir, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me hurlait de rester dans cette pièce. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, une mise en scène faite pour m'attirer.

-T'as toujours été qu'une femmelette, se moqua l'image de mon géniteur.

-Hé frangin, ça semble trop facile, m'avertit soudainement la voix de Merle. Celui-ci apparut aux côtés de l'aîné des Dixon.

Je devais tenter ma chance, même si je reconnaissais que la pensée de mon frère semblait assez juste. En même temps j'étais conscient ou presque que ce n'était que des hallucinations du à ma déshydratation et à la fatigue. Cependant, imagination ou pas je n'étais pas capable de les repousser, ils étaient pour l'instant présents au près de moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais essayer de sortir d'ici, je ne voyais absolument rien et je n'entendais aucun bruit dans le couloir. Sans écouter la voix de Merle qui semblait m'encourager à rester cloîtrer dans cette cellule, j'ouvris prudemment la porte, observant les alentours avant de me glisser à l'extérieure de la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne, aucun garde pour me surveiller, encore une fois, je ressentis le cris qui me disait que quelques choses clochaient, cependant je voulais croire en ma chance. En faisant taire la petite voix dans ma tête, je me mis le plus proche possible du mur pour avancer à petit pas dans le long couloir, je fis de mon mieux pour être le plus discret possible. Je devais trouver très vite le moyen de sortir d'ici. Je ne me trompais pas je devais tourner deux fois sur la droite et traverser le couloir pour trouver la porte de la sortie. Seulement, il était hors de question que je file comme ça, je devais trouver Beth avant. Je devais la ramener chez nous.

Je continuais à avancer tout doucement, scrutant le moindre son à l'horizon et surtout essayant de ne pas en faire. Je me collai à peu plus contre les briques pour passer devant les escaliers avec précautions. Alors que j'allais traverser le passage, de légers pas me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je stoppai net tout mouvement, et j'eus l'impression que même ma respiration s'arrêta, soucieux de ne faire aucun son.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour me retaper après le tournant du mur et mes poings se serrèrent tout seul en attendant de tomber devant l'individu mystère. Chose étrange, le son des pas étaient à peine perceptif comme si la personne souhaitait également passer inaperçu. Le plus lentement et délicatement que je le pouvais, je m'autorisai un regard vers la sources du bruits et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine devant la vue face à moi.

-Daryl, lâcha dans un souffle presque inaudible, la personne devant moi.

-Beth, l'imitais-je en me plaçant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie la serrer le plus fort possible dans mes bras, mais je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de faire un seul geste. De plus, le doute qu'elle puisse être qu'un mirage me tordait l'esprit. Elle fit un pas dans ma direction et instinctivement, je pris un pas en arrière. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas la laisser me toucher, je ne méritais rien d'autre que du mépris et de la colère de sa part. Je n'aurais jamais du céder à mon envie de l'avoir que pour moi, je n'aurais pas du m'autoriser à l'approcher. Tout ce que j'avais su faire, c'était de la ruiner, comme tout ce que je touchais.

-Ne fais pas ça, avança-t-elle tristement. Les larmes noyaient ses iris bleues, et sa voix était tremblante. Elle combla le peu de distance entre nous, et délicatement elle posa une main sur mon visage, me forçant à la regarder. Bizarrement, je ne percevais ni colère, ni rancœur dans ses yeux, et je fus juste incapable de me retenir. J'appuyai ma joue plus fortement contre sa paume si douce.

-je suis désolé, m'excusais-je me sentant envahit par la honte envers moi-même.

-Daryl, ce n'est pas ta faute...

Je voulais la démentir, lui prouver par A plus B que tout ce bordel était sous ma responsabilité. Je ressentais l'envie de m'excuser mille fois pour tout ce que j'avais entraîné. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur sa fine silhouette toujours vêtue de cette robe noir qui lui allait à ravir. Mon cœur fit un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine, et mes poings se serrèrent douloureusement à l'idée que Negan puisse poser une main sur elle, qu'il la touche et plus encore. Je ressentis le besoin de hurler ma rage mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas me l'accorder. Ma mâchoire devint crispée tellement je forçai mes lèvres à rester close. Je devais récupérer mes esprits et nous devions partir, maintenant, ensemble. Je saisis sa main et je me détournai d'elle pour l'entraîner à ma suite mais elle sembla aussi vite, figée sur place.

-Nous devons y aller Beth, la rappelais-je à l'ordre doucement.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas,.. pas maintenant.. C'est un piège Daryl... je suis venue te prévenir... Sherry m'a averti.. c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent ici. Ils te mettent à l'épreuve. Tu dois retourner dans ta cellule tant qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ? Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à subir tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de retourner sagement et de faire le gentil toutou à son maître. Je secouai négativement la tête, comme pour lui faire entendre mon point de vue.

-Daryl, je sais que tu veux partir... moi aussi je le veux.. mais pas maintenant, ils t'attendent dehors... fais-moi confiance, reprit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus.

Sa phrase résonna dans ma tête et tout ce que je pus faire, fut d'acquiescer de la tête en signe d'accord. Je ne trouvais plus la force de parler. Bien sur que je lui faisais confiance, mais je ne voulais pas la savoir auprès de ce type. Pour être complètement honnête, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais capable de supporter le traitement qu'ils m'infligeaient. Cependant, je savais que pour elle, je ferai au mieux, j'essayerai de toutes mes forces de tenir bon. Nous devions nous en sortir.

-Beth, ce fut le seul mot qui franchit mes lèvres alors que je continuais à secouer la tête d'un air désespéré. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, si intense, si étincelant. Cet espoir qui la définissait temps, était toujours là, elle y croyait encore. Devant moi, c'était Beth, si belle, si courageuse, si forte, si vivante. Elle était ma lumière, mon seul repère et pour elle, je voulais y croire aussi. Alors que je me tenais immobile, perdu dans mon observation, je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Son souffle sur moi, me fit vibrer de la tête au pieds, me renvoyant directement dans notre lit, lors de cette nuit remplie d'émotions et de nouvelles sensations. Cette femme serait peut-être ma mort mais elle était surtout celle qui me permettait de tenir debout et ça depuis déjà si longtemps.

-Je vais nous sortir d'ici... Sherry va m'aider... Dwight obéit à Negan mais elle, elle est avec nous... Peut-être que les autres filles aussi.

Elle reposa tendrement sa bouche contre la mienne me rendant encore plus fébrile sur mes jambes. Était-elle une simple hallucination ? Non, la Beth ici devant moi était bel et bien réel, son odeur trop distinctive, sa peau si douce à mon contact pourtant rugueux. Tous en moi me disait que tous ça était bien la réalité.

-Retournes-y … j'ai confiance en toi... tu es Daryl Dixon et … je suis à toi... tu entends ?

Je fermai mes paupières deux secondes, essayant d'enregistrer chaque mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Sa voix semblait si confiante, tout en elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. A nouveau, je ne sus que hocher la tête de haut en bas. Dans un besoin urgent de la sentir et de la toucher, je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité d'empêcher mes mains de se poser sur chaque côtés de son visage. Instinctivement, mes lèvres prirent place timidement sur les siennes. Elle était juste devenue comme une putain de drogue à laquelle je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je sentis un petit sourire se dessiner sous notre baiser et je reculai de quelques millimètre pour l'observer.

-Vas-y, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton encourageant. Daryl... ne croit pas ce qu'il te dit...

J'eus l'impression qu'elle voulait ajouter autre chose mais elle sourit à nouveau du coin des lèvres, avant de s'éloigner de moi et de repartir par les escaliers.

J'avais finalement écouter les avertissements de Beth, il n'y avait qu'en elle que je pouvait faire aveuglément confiance. J'étais revenu dans cette pièce morbide et le temps semblait s'allonger considérablement. Aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre depuis mon retour et mes yeux restaient fermés pour mieux visualiser la jeune blonde. J'étais plus que conscient que je ne méritais en rien cette femme, et le fait qu'elle m'aie choisi, restait un véritable mystère pour moi. « j _e suis la femme de quelqu'un.._ » « _je suis à toi_ » L'écho de sa voix résonnait encore et encore comme le son d'une douce musique à mes oreilles.

-T'es misérable, un vrai sac à merde, s'écria la voix sèche de mon géniteur et d'un geste brusque de la main j'essayai de le chasser.

-Darylounet... tu as toujours été si doux... le plus gentil d'entre nous, railla Merle. Blondie t'as trouvé...

La révélation de mon frère semblait si sensée pour une fois, et je ne savais comment une telle chose pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était elle qui m'avait trouvé ou moi qui avait trouvé cette jeune femme. Cependant, elle m'avait donné ce que personne avant elle n'avait été capable de m'apporter, la foie et l'espoir. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle était mon espoir, ma raison de me battre, d'être fort... ma raison de vivre. Tant que je serais en vie, je me devais d'honorer la confiance qu'elle me portait. Bon sang, cette femme était la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais me sortir de ce merdier. Mon sang coulait dans mes veines pour elle, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine pour elle. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, elle avait ce don de me faire me sentir en vie.

-Arrête tes putains de conneries, rugit méchamment le vieux Dixon en s'accroupissant le plus près possible de moi. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne.

« _des idées comme ça, tu dois les mettre loin... Si non, c'est ça qui te tuera... ici_ » Cette scène repassait dans ma tête comme si elle venait juste de se produire, depuis ce jour là, ces paroles jouaient souvent dans mon esprit, me donnant l'envie d'évoluer, de faire taire le passé. Cette jeune femme avait été capable de voir en moi, le meilleur, elle m'avait sans même en être consciente, permis de rester debout. Elle avait trouvé au milieu des débris que j'étais, celui que je voulais devenir. Toutefois, si j'étais devenu un peu cet homme là, c'était juste pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Je n'étais plus capable d'être sans Beth Greene, sans la sentir, sans la toucher, sans la savoir en sécurité et en vie.

-Comme toujours, t'as tout raté... tu l'as jeté dans les mains de ce bâtard, reprit férocement l'odieux homme.

Je sentais mes yeux gonflés sous le poids des larmes qui menaçaient de couler et je plaçai les mains sur mes oreilles pour étouffés les voix qui semblaient tellement réelles.

-Tu es trop foutu pour mérité cette chienne.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tord, je voulais simplement hurler après lui, contre le fait que lui seul avait ruiner toute ma vie. Plus encore, je voulais cracher ma rage contre le fait que je n'étais que moi, qu' un sombre redneck qui n'apportait rien de bon à personne. A mon tour, j'étais celui qui ruinait les autres.

Je repliais les genoux contre ma poitrine et plongeai la tête dessus, souhaitant que tout ça s'arrête, je ne pouvais plus voir ce monstre, je devais réussir à chasser son image et sa voix.

-Fils, souffla une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre à nouveau. Ce n'était en rien celle de mon père, non, celle-ci était douce et profonde. En relevant doucement le regard, j'aperçus un homme à la barbe blanche orné d'un sourire accueillant, qui se tenait devant moi, à ma hauteur une main sur mon épaule.

-Hershel, prononçais-je difficilement. Cette fois, je sentais que les sanglots étaient très proche.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre hurler contre moi comme le faisait mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche à cause du fait que j'avais osé toucher sa fille. Les reproches qu'il avait le droit de me faire, allaient me briser à coup sur.

-je suis tellement désolé, m'excusais-je par avance.

-Fils, tu n'as rien à être désolé, redresse la tête... fais taire ces voix, recommanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Je ne voulais pas … je n'aurais pas du …

Je ressentais le besoin de m'expliquer pour tous ce que j'avais fait, pour le coup de poing qui nous avait coûté cher. Plus encore, pour le fait que j'avais céder à mes pulsions envers Beth. Cependant, je fus incapable de faire une phrase, les mots se mélangeant en moi et refusant de sortir.

-Elle t'a choisi... Tu n'as rien forcé, sourit-il de manière compréhensive.

Ce fut à cet instant là, que je me rendis compte à quel point cet homme avait laissé un vide en moi, il m'avait manqué à l'image qu'un père était sensé le faire. Comment pouvait-il être face à moi et rien me reprocher alors que j'avais couché avec sa fille ? Plus encore, alors que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher sa propre mort ?

-J'aurais du... repris-je, plonger dans mes anciens remords.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire... ça devait se passer ainsi, m'interrompit-il comme si il lisait mes pensées. Tu es un homme bon, Daryl Dixon, et ma fille le sait mieux que quiconque. Laisse-la te guider fils.

Alors que je prenais conscience qu'un mirage d'Hershel Greene essayait de me rassurer et de m'aider, je remarquai une petite lumière à ses côtés. En regardant mieux, j'aperçus une petite silhouette.

-Papa, prononça-t-elle tout naturellement, me faisant cligner des yeux.

Était-elle un ange ? En tout cas, elle y ressemblait drôlement, entouré de cette étrange aura. Elle tenait la main du vieil homme à ses côtés, un sourire éblouissant éclairait encore plus son visage. C'était une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés avec un regard bleu profond rempli de malice.

-Qui es-tu ? Osais-je demandé alors que je sentais une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Hershel sourit de plus belle et l'enfant lâcha sa main pour s'approcher de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas réelle, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, elle était juste une hallucination de plus, un rêve éveillé.

-Elle sera une surprise dans ta vie, affirma le vieil homme du ton sage qui l'avait caractérisé de son vivant.

Que devais-je dire ? Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, rien de ce que je voulais dire ne semblait juste. Une larme s'échappa à nouveau et je ravalai un sanglot. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je craquais, mais cette enfant était juste sublime. Mon regard ne cessait de la détailler au mieux comme pour retenir chaque parcelle d'elle. Ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côtés de son visage, l'entourant à la perfection. Son sourire était magnétique, et de manière automatique mes lèvres remontèrent vers le hauts, comme si sa joie apparente était contagieuse.

-Papa, répéta-t-elle me faisant trembler d'émotions. Tout ira bien.

Son assurance, cette intonation dans sa voix, cet espoir et cette joie dans ses yeux, c'était toute l'image miniature d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Beth, oh mon dieu, cette petite fille était son portrait craché. « _Papa_ » ce mot résonnait si fort au fond de lui, il me rendait si étrange. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était que mon imagination, mais ça me semblait si réelle.

Alors que j'étais reparti dans mon observation, ne sachant plus détaché mon regard d'elle, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte. Sur le moment, je crus qu'elle aussi venait de mon esprit torturé.

-Sélène, nous devons y aller... Ta mère va s'occuper de lui, viens soleil, encouragea Hershel en direction du petit être.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je sentis les petits bras de la fillette se glisser autour de mon cou. Je respirai fortement, essayant de gérer les sentiments qui entravaient mon cœur.

-je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Fidèle à moi-même, je ne sus lui répondre, en même temps que pouvais-je dire à un mirage ? Elle se détacha de moi et accompagner du plus âgé des Greene, ils disparurent en laissant derrière eux, une phrase. « _Vous allez vous en sortir, aille un peu la foie_ ». Sélène, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce prénom, Sélène.

Je ne cherchais même plus à retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux alors que je prenais conscience que la voix derrière la porte était toujours présente. C'était la voix de Beth qui chantait, sans attendre je me précipitai contre la porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir, je plaçai les paumes de mes mains contre la parois qui nous séparait.

-Beth, marmonnais-je au milieu de mes sanglots.

Seule les paroles de la chanson me répondirent. La peur que je ressentais pour elle, pour nous, pour le futur baissa légèrement au fur et à mesure que son chant avançait. Sa voix me réchauffait et m'apportait un réconfort que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. « _laisse-la te guider_ ». C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait depuis cette cabane partie en fumée ou peut-être même depuis la chute de la prison. J' étais l'homme que j' étais seulement parce que cette femme de l'autre côté de cette porte m'aimait.

L'image de cette étrange fillette retomba dans ma tête alors que je visualisais Beth à ses côtés, souriant de manière similaire, illuminant mes jours, ma vie.

« _So lately, been wondering_ _  
_ _Who will be there to take my place?_ _  
_ _When I'm gone, you'll need love_ _  
_ _To light the shadows on your face_ _  
_ _If a great wave shall fall_ _  
_ _And fall upon us all_ _  
_ _Then between the sand and stone_ _  
_ _Could you make it on your own?_ __

 _If I could, then I would_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _Way up high or down low_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ __

 _And maybe, I'll find out_ _  
_ _A way to make it back someday_ _  
_ _To watch you, to guide you_ _  
_ _Through the darkest of your days_ _  
_ _If a great wave shall fall_ _  
_ _And fall upon us all_ _  
_ _Then I hope there's someone out there_ _  
_ _Who can bring me back to you_ __

 _If I could, then I would_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _Way up high or down low_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ __

 _Run away with my heart_ _  
_ _Run away with my hope_ _  
_ _Run away with my love_ __

 _I know now, just quite how_ _  
_ _My life and love might still go on_ _  
_ _In your heart, in your mind_ __

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_ _  
_ _If I could, then I would_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _Way up high or down low_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _If I could turn back time_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _If I could make you mine_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ »

Si elle savait à quel point elle était devenue importante pour moi, j'avais les mots sur le bout de ma langue, je voulais lui expliquer que j'avais l'espoir de sortir d'ici et de ne plus jamais la quitter. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais prêt à tout pour juste une nuit passée avec elle. Malgré le souhait que j'avais de tout lui avouer, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de faire ça ainsi, avec cette putain de porte entre nous deux.

-Tu es mien Daryl, assura-t-elle une fois la chanson terminé.

-Beth, … l'interrompis-je aussi vite, je voulais lui dire que oui j'étais le sien mais au delà de ça, je voulais lui faire savoir que c'était elle qui me tenait en vie, qui m'empêchait de me laisser aller. C'était elle la force, pas moi. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment lui exprimer ce que je ressentais et cette stupide porte était toujours fermée entre nous.

-Je dois y aller... Sherry ne pourra pas me couvrir plus longtemps... Je reviendrais aussi souvent que je le peux.

-Sois prudente, hésitais-je à dire alors qu'en réalité je voulais lui dire tellement plus.

-Toujours, affirma-t-elle, un petit sourire dans la voix. Daryl, je …

Elle se stoppa toute seule, et ne dit plus un seul mot, je pouvais entendre le doute dans ses mots. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait annoncer mais elle décida de ne rien ajouter. C'était dingue comme je sentais sa présence si intensément malgré le fait qu'il y avait cette saleté de porte qui nous séparaient. Ça en était tellement frustrant qu'une douleur atroce habitait mes entrailles. J'entendais même le souffle provoqué par sa respiration. Je posai mon front contre la parois l'imaginant faire le même.

-On y arrivera, murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Je ressentais le besoin de lui montrer que je ne craquerais pas, que j'étais sur de moi. En toute vérité, la seule chose dont j'étais sur à ce moment précis, était que la femme de l'autre côté de cette fichue porte, était la femme de ma vie. Ma seule et unique raison de sortir en vie de cette maudite situation.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Daryl... J'ai eu le coeur brisé tout le long de l'écriture. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la chanson qui est de The calling "wherever you will go". laissez moi connaître votre ressenti et si vous avez des questions je me ferai une joie de vous répondre. promis j'essaye de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre 20 qui s'annonce moins sombre et avec plus de mouvements. Merci à vous tous. Vous avez la traduction des paroles ci dessous.**

 _Ces derniers temps, je me suis demandé_ _  
_ _Qui sera là pour prendre ma place._ _  
_ _Une fois que je serai parti, tu auras besoin d'amour_ _  
_ _Pour éclairer les ombres de ton visage_ _  
_ _Si une vague immense devait s'abattre_ _  
_ _Et s'abattre sur nous tous_ _  
_ _Alors entre le sable et la pierre_ _  
_ _Pourrais tu t'en sortir seule?_ __

 _Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,_ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ _  
_ _Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées_ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ __

 _Et peut être que je trouverai_ _  
_ _Un moyen pour faire marche arrière un jour_ _  
_ _Pour te regarder, te guider,_ _  
_ _Dans ton jour le plus sombre_ _  
_ _Si une vague immense devait s'abattre_ _  
_ _Et s'abattre sur nous tous_ _  
_ _Eh bien, j'espère qu'il y aura là quelqu'un_ _  
_ _Qui sache me ramener auprès de toi_ __

 _Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,_ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ _  
_ _Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées_ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ __

 _Tu t'es enfuie avec mon cœur_ _  
_ _Tu t'es enfuie avec mon espoir_ _  
_ _Tu t'es enfuie avec mon amour_ __

 _Je sais maintenant très parfaitement comment_ _  
_ _Ma vie et mon amour pourraient perdurer_ _  
_ _Dans ton cœur et ton esprit._ _  
_ _Je resterais avec toi à jamais._ __

 _Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais,_ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ _  
_ _Des sommets des montagnes à la plus profonde des vallées_ __

 _Si je pouvais remonter le temps_ _  
_ _J'irais partout ou tu iras._ _  
_ _Si je pouvais te faire mienne._ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._ _  
_ _J'irais partout où tu iras._


	20. menace et plan

**Oh mon dieu... je suis si désolée pour tout ce temps passé. Beaucoup d'occupations et j'avoue beaucoup de difficultés pour les prochains chapitres vu que je veux qu'ils soient bon. J'écris j'efface et je recommence au moins 20 fois mais je me suis décidé enfin à vous poster ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais j'espère que les choses passeront correctement quand même. Bientôt tout va bouger.**

 **merci de votre suivi à cette histoire. Vos messages me touchent beaucoup ainsi que vos followers.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 20** : **menace et plan**.

 _Point de vue de Daryl_ :

Le temps ne semblait plus être une chose essentielle dans cette pièce humide et noir. J'étais incapable de savoir depuis combien de jours, j'étais retenu prisonnier. Le seul repère que je pouvais avoir était le nombre de fois où on me jetait une merde à manger, ou alors les visites incognitos de Beth. Celles-ci restaient rapides et dans un murmure, le simple fait de sentir sa présence ou d'entendre le soupçon de sa voix me rendaient plus fort.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauter et Dwight pénétra dans la pièce.

-Debout, on te demande, rugit-il en m'empoignant le bras.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard sombre et mauvais, cependant, je me laissai malmené. Vu le peu de force qu'il me restait, et le manque d'énergie évidente qui m'habitait, je savais que provoquer une bagarre ne me servirait à rien. Pour une fois, je devais tout faire pour agir le plus intelligemment possible et de manière subtile.

Nous nous stoppèrent devant une porte, et l'homme au visage brûlé frappa deux coups contre le bois, après quelques seconde, il l'ouvrit et me poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieure de la pièce.

-Vas-y molo, Dwightounet, ricana la voix de Negan. Je me permis de l'observer à travers les mèches de mes cheveux. .

Le blond me plaça brusquement face à son chef et un très court silence s'ensuivit. Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour repérer les éléments qui composaient l'endroit. C'était assez spacieux, il y avait un lit qui avouons le semblait assez confortable, une petite kitchinette, une fenêtre assez large donnant vue sur la court avant. Personne ne pouvait nier la commodité qui se reflétait en ce lieu. Au delà de tout ce matériel qui était presque devenu un luxe, ce qui me frappa ce fut cette fine silhouette dans un coin. « Beth ».

-Elle te plaît comme ça ? ironisa Negan avec un sourire extravagant sur le visage.

Je fis mon possible pour me contenir, retenant toute insulte qui menaçait de quitter mes lèvres, tout en me contentant de le regarder se diriger vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre d'elle, et fit mine de lui murmurer quelques choses au creux de son oreille sans que je sois capable d'entendre. Néanmoins, j'aperçus la blonde frissonner d'effroi, une grimace apparaissant sur ses doux traits.

-Allons Daryl, ne sois pas timide, dis-nous, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle femme ? Questionna-t-il avec toute l'arrogance qu'il possédait. La rage grondait en moi et je redoutais de ne pas être capable de la contrôler. Mon souffle s'accéléra et j'étais conscient de ressembler à un fauve qu'on essayait de dompter.

Mon rythme cardiaque prit encore plus de vitesse, lorsque je l'observai poser sa bouche sur les lèvres de Beth, tout en ne sachant pas intervenir. Mes poings se serrèrent, combattant mon envie de l'empoigner par le col et de le tuer à mains nues. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine en même temps qui se fissurait devant cette vision. Tout de fois, l'homme à la veste en cuir se recula d'un bond, la lèvre inférieure en sang et le regard frustré, colérique.

-Je ne suis pas ta femme, rétorqua la plus jeune avec ferveur sans détourner le regard noir de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Tu crois ça ? … t'as besoin d'une leçon, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial, mais calme.

Alors que j'allais me précipiter vers lui, pour l'empêcher de la toucher, il tourna son attention vers moi avec un sourire carnassier et je compris aussitôt ce que ça signifiait.

-Dwight, montre-leur, ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre, le défiguré obéit, je reçus un coup de poing en plein estomac, suivi immédiatement d'un autre dans la figure, qui me brouilla la vue. La force du troisième me fit pencher contre le mur, qui retint une chute certaine. J'étais plus que conscient que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

-Arrête, entendis-je la voix tremblante de Beth, dans un cri désespéré.

-Di, t'as entendu la dame... c'est bon.. ça suffira, compléta le leader.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me tenir droit sur mes jambes et donc de me redresser le plus possible, lâchant le mur qui me servait de soutien. Il était hors de question que je me montre faible.

-Dis-moi Blondie, de qui es-tu la femme ? Insista à nouveau Negan, devant les yeux noyés de larmes de Beth. Elle ferma les paupières un très court instant, inspirant profondément. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ce fut pour me fixer, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

-De... toi, souffla-t-elle d'un ton hésitant et brisé.

-Bien, nous progressons... Désolé pour cet accueil un peu brutal, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi. Il est important que les choses soient claires. Je comprends que tu essaye de résister. Ça doit pas être très agréable de perdre tes amis, ni de voir ta bombasse de femme devenir celle d'un autre... mais ça ne te servirait à rien de lutter. Di, ici présent à essayé aussi. Crois le ou non, lui et moi ça n'a pas toujours été facile.

Sans vraiment chercher le contact, je croisai le regard du blond à mes côtés, qui semblait un peu incertain, perturbé, peut-être même énervé. Il clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, dans un tic nerveux.

-Dwight, qui es-tu ? Interrogea le propriétaire de la batte de base-ball.

-Negan, répondit l'autre, sans une once d'hésitation.

Ce qui suivit était juste une logique, je comprenais que le fou devant moi attendait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je devrais prendre sur moi. Serais-je capable de faire comme Dwight ? Pourrais-je me fondre dans la masse ? Si pas, quelle torture serais-je encore capable de supporter ?

-Tu vois Daryl, je ne peux pas te dire que lui et moi, nous avons toujours été copains. Laisse-moi de raconter. Il était accompagné de deux divines créatures. Sherry, sa femme, enfin ex-femme, susurra-t-il avec une certaine avidité. Une sacré bombe et il s'est avéré qu'elle avait une petite sœur, non moins sexy. Un peu à l'image de ce canon, ici présent, sourit-il en désignant Beth. Toute fois, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de médicaments. Comme elle devenait assez inutile et qu'elle ne rapportait plus rien, j'ai gentiment proposé qu'elle devienne mon épouse.

L'image de la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré dans les bois, quelques semaines auparavant me revint en mémoire. Ils avaient donc décidé de fuir pour éviter, ce que Beth était entrain de vivre. L'incompréhension de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient revenus, était encore plus forte en moi. Bon sang, mais quel avait été leur objectif en faisant demi tour ?

-Mais ce petit con et sa foutu bonne femme se sont enfui avec ma futur épouse et tous les médicaments. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à devoir gérer un code orange. J'ai du envoyer mes hommes à leur trousse et devine quoi... Di a réussi à leur filer entre les pattes. Toute fois, il a fini par réaliser son erreur, et il a compris que son meilleur choix était de revenir ici.

Le seul truc que je voulais faire, était de hurler « _pourquoi ?_ » Tout aurait pu être différent. Cependant, je restais muet comme une carpe. Au fil du récit, je pouvais sentir l'homme à mes côtés se crisper, il semblait de plus en plus désappointé.

-Mon premier instinct fut de vouloir les tuer, mais il m'a supplié de ne pas toucher à son joli petit lot de femme. Je devais me contenter de ne tuer que lui. J'avoue que j'étais tout de suite plus réceptif. C'était un moment assez jouissif. Alors que Lucille allait s'acharner sur lui, Sherry a proposé de m'épouser, à la condition que j'épargne Di. Ce qui avouons le, est assez bizarre, quand tu pense qu'à la base je devais marier sa sœur. Cependant, il faut dire que Sherry est sacrément canon. Du coup, j'ai accepté. Ça te rappelle des choses ? Interrogea-t-il en glissant son regard sur Beth. Bien entendu, c' était trop facile, je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte. Ils devaient servir d'exemple, alors Dwight a eu droit au fer.

Cette fois-ci, le blond frémit, probablement en se souvenant de la douleur que le geste avait du provoquer. Tout cela, était totalement sa faute. Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette merde, et pour sa femme, il s'était retrouvé obliger de céder.

-Malgré tout ça, il a réussi à bien s'intégrer dans le groupe et à en devenir un membre fort et important. Il travaille pour moi et sans rancune.

J'eus le temps d'un instant, envie de lui rire en plein visage. Pensait-il sincèrement ce qu'il disait ?

-Je suis persuadé que tu peux le faire aussi. Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi, peut être à toi dans la minute qui suit. Enfin tout, sauf elle, ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant vers Beth qui était restée immobile et silencieuse, les yeux toujours rempli de larme. Néanmoins, elle ne baissa pas le regard et le toisa du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui le fit sourire fortement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de possession.

-Tu pourras peut-être t'amuser avec d'autre cul, mais celui-ci est à moi, nargua-t-il ouvertement, me faisant serrer la mâchoire. La rage en moi augmentait comme rarement auparavant alors que j'étais dans l'obligation de l'observer poser ses lèvres sur celle de Beth qui retient difficilement un sanglot.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son cynique spectacle, il revint se placer devant moi, pointant Lucille dans ma direction, mi menaçant, mi joueur, l'expression un peu fou.

-Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, tu dois juste répondre à une question … Et tout ça, sera à toi, argumenta-t-il.

Je savais ce que je devais faire, soit je faisais comme Dwight, essayer d'éviter le pire pour Beth. Soit je refusais de céder et le pire pourrait arriver, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda enfin Negan avec une certaine intensité, appuyant chaque syllabe.

C'était en rien mon style de céder, étais-je prêt à prendre le risque de mourir ? Ou de la faire tuer ? Seulement, serais-je encore capable de tenir longtemps dans ces conditions ? Plus encore, que subirait Beth ? Se vengerait-il sur elle ? Pleins de questions sans réponses tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Je m'autorisai un regard vers elle, si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais entendre sa voix chantante. Tout en elle semblait inscrit à jamais en moi, la douceur de sa peau, le parfum qui la suivait partout, l'écho de son rire. Elle était incroyable, malgré notre situation, elle avait trouvé un moyen pour venir me rassurer, me montrer qu'elle était encore là, peut-être pas indemne mais toujours ma Beth.

« _Tu es Daryl Dixon_ » avait-elle dit avec conviction. Pouvais-je la trahir ? Repousser celui que j'étais pour un homme comme Negan ?

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? S'impatienta Negan, me faisant sortir de mes réflexions.

Le jeune femme plongea ses yeux bleus intensément dans les miens et nia discrètement de la tête, je sus alors que ma décision était prise.

-Daryl, répondis-je avec une petite provocation, fidèle aux Dixon. Le sourire du fou face à moi, se crispa dans une étrange grimace de frustration.

-Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire, s'énerva Dwight à mon intention, stopper sans attendre par Negan.

-Laisse Di, il a fait son choix, c'est pas ma faute si c'est con. Tu regretteras .. m'assura-t-il méchamment. Reconduis-le, ordonna-t-il à son homme de main.

Sans aucun ménagement, il m'empoigna et me poussa vers l'extérieure sans que j'ai le temps d'avoir un dernier contact visuel avec Beth.

Une fois arrivé devant ma cellule de fortune, il m'éjecta brusquement contre le mur, ne sachant visiblement pas contenir sa fureur. Rapidement, je m'accroupis au sol, me sentant fébrile sur mes jambes.

-Tu comprends pas, tu vas rester toute ta vie entre ces quatre murs, ou enchaîné aux grilles, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Rugit-il.

J'avais une réelle haine envers ce mec, j'étais sur qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais par le tuer. Toute fois, je pouvais comprendre son choix, j'avais moi-même hésité, sans le signe de Beth, j'aurai probablement cédé aussi pour espérer une vie meilleure pour elle.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as arrêté de résister, tu l'as fait pour quelqu'un d'autre...

J'aurai pu ajouter que je voulais être l'homme que Beth méritait et que par conséquence, il était hors de question que je vive à genoux. Seulement, je me contentai de faire une simple constatation.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne céderai pas.

Il me fixa un instant, un peu étonné mais également avec un soupçon de regret dans les yeux, et je décidai de profiter de son état choqué pour lui glisser une drôle d'idée en tête.

-Tu pourrais faire changer les choses, c'est pas de cette vie là que tu veux … pour elle non plus...

Je le vis hésiter et rester un moment perplexe, comprenait-il où je voulais en venir ? Le savais-je réellement moi-même ?

-Tu sais rien de moi, réagit-il d'un coup en claquant fortement la porte, me replongeant dans le noir le plus total.

 _Point de vue de Beth :_

La rage grondait dans mes veines lorsque je passai la porte du grand salon. Les filles relevèrent directement la tête dans ma direction en m'entendant entrer. Negan était visiblement parti sur une course de réapprovisionnement et j'avais décidé d'en profiter pour aller voir Daryl. Cependant, tout ce que j'avais trouvé, était l'endroit totalement désert.

-Sherry, où sont-ils ? Demandais-je énervée. Daryl n'est plus là.

-Je ne sais pas Beth.

-Où l'ont-ils emmené ? Est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire du mal ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'interroger en m'inquiétant de plus en plus pour l'avenir proche de l'archer.

Je vis à sa manière d'être mal à l'aise, qu'elle semblait embêtée de ne pas savoir me répondre. L'air triste et infligé qu'elle portait souvent sur son beau visage, était une nouvelle fois présent.

-Si c'était pour le tuer, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pris la peine d'aller à l'extérieure. Ils ont du l'emmener avec eux pour récupérer des vives, exposa-t-elle.

Bizarrement ces propos eurent l'effet d'une révélation dans mon esprit, si ils l'avaient emmené c'était pour le choquer, pour le blesser psychologiquement. Après tout, c'était le but de Negan depuis le début. Ils devaient être chez nous, à Alexandria. Peut-être que Rick pourrait trouver une astuce pour garder Daryl auprès d'eux. Oh je savais que c'était un vœu pieux mais j'espérais réellement. Même si l'ancien chérif essayait, soit l'homme à la batte de base-ball refuserait, soit le chasseur serait à nouveau mis à l'épreuve.

Toutefois, Daryl pourrait au moins voir les nôtres, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, peut-être même Juddith. A l'idée de la fillette, un sourire triste prit possession de mes lèvres. Le manque d'elle était atroce, pire encore qu'après la chute de la prison.

-Beth, ça va ? S'inquiéta Amber devant mon changement d'humeur soudain.

Sur l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de hurler, de pleurer, de laisser tomber toute la colère et le chagrin qui m'accablait. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, revoir ma sœur, ma famille, me coucher aux côtés de Daryl. Seulement, il était hors de question que je me laisse envahir par les émotions, je ne pouvais pas craquer. Je devais me montrer forte surtout devant elles.

-Juste fatiguée, finis-je par dire doucement, repoussant l'image de Juddith.

Ça faisait presque une semaine que j'étais ici et je pouvais voir que ces femmes étaient tous sauf mauvaise. Par moment, elles semblaient aussi perdues que moi. Je connaissais l'histoire de Sherry et j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de celle de Sandy. Je savais que la première serait prête à m'aider au moment venu, peut-être même que je pourrais réussir à la convaincre de venir avec moi. C'était peut-être le moment de tester les autres, voir à quel point je pouvais m'y fier. Je ne pouvais pas simplement les abandonner ici, aux mains de ce monstres, si elles le désiraient, elles pourraient sortir de ce lieu. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours un risque que l'une d'elle me trahisse et dévoile mes intentions au leader mais aujourd'hui je pensais vraiment que les risques étaient minces. Ces femmes étaient dans l'obligation de satisfaire Negan et même ses hommes, elles étaient retenues contre leur gré, comme des prisonnières. Je devais trouver le moyen de leur parler et de leur faire comprendre les possibilités. Plus j'arriverais à les convaincre et plus j'aurais des chances de quitter cet endroit vivante.

-Et toi Amber, Comment te sens-tu ? Retournais-je gentiment la question.

Il était clair que d'apparence, la jeune blonde était la plus faible, elle paraissait moralement fragilisée. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je souhaitais réellement la faire parler, je voulais l'entendre dire qu'elle était prête à changer tout ça. Je savais qu'elle voyait un garçon, et j'étais presque sur que les autres étaient également au courant . Si elle se faisait prendre, ça lui coûterait très cher à elle mais aussi à son ami. Si j'attendais un geste de leur part à toute, je devais jouer franc jeu, ce serait le seul moyen de les faire réagir.

-écoutez les filles, je suis incapable de supporter tout ça, je ne peux pas rester dans cette endroit à espérer un miracle. Je ne veux pas être ici et je suis persuadée que vous non plus, soulignais-je.

Elles m'observèrent toutes surprises et perplexes devant ma prise de parole et plus encore devant mon ton rebelle.

-Que veux-tu dire Beth ? S'informa Sandy.

-Qu'on ne peut pas juste regarder ce fou contrôler et détruire nos vies, repris-je.

-Ici, nous sommes en sécurité, contra Mégane de manière incertaine.

A ce que j'avais compris et observer, elle était la seule parmi nous à être dans ce salon volontairement, si je devais crainte que quelqu'un nous vende, ce serait elle sans aucun doute. Elle serait peut-être un problème que je devrais régler au plus vite.

-Non, Mégane, la sécurité personne ne peut la promettre.. plus de nos jours... ça n'existe plus nul part...

-Avec Negan... interrompit-elle.

-Negan utilise la force, la menace, et la folie pour contrôler ses hommes, il crée la peur. Il veut vous faire croire à tous, que sans lui vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir. C'est totalement faux et je suis sur que vous le savez au fond de vous.

-Toi peut-être que tu peux te défendre face à ces créatures mais nous ne sommes pas comme toi... démentit Tanya.

-Vous pouvez apprendre... Vous pouvez survivre dehors.. Regardez-moi, et dites moi que vous êtes heureuse et libre ici... vous voyez c'est ce que je disais, confirmais-je après un temps de silence.

-Negan m'a sauvé la vie, releva Mégane. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

-Sous-entends-tu que tu aime lui obéir ? Que tu aime être son énième femme ? Que tu aime lui faire l'amour ? Ou faire des choses à certains de ces hommes selon ses ordres ? C'est ça que tu appelle ne pas faire de mal ? Questionnais-je presque cruellement.

La jeune femme baisa les yeux, un sentiment de honte se reflétait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas mon but de la faire ce sentir mal mais elle devait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une vie, qu'elle méritait autre chose.

-Beth où veux-tu en venir en nous disant tout ça ? Voulut savoir Sherry intriguée.

Si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de les convaincre je devais être honnête, attisé un peu leur curiosité. Si je voulais qu'elles se confient à moi, je devais faire le premier pas. C'était le moment.

-Je viens d'un lieu où les gens vivent entouré de murs, à l'abri des rôdeurs. Comme tout ceux qui ont survécu après le tournant, nous avons constamment besoin de vives et ça devient de plus en plus difficile à trouver. Nous avons rencontré un homme qui venait d'une autre communauté. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons compris que d'autres lieux comme le nôtre existaient. Ces gens, ils avaient de la nourriture et nous voulions passer un accord. La colline, la communauté de cet homme, rencontraient des problèmes avec un autre groupe de survivants, les sauveurs. L'accord convenu consistait à ce que nous les débarrassions d'eux contre cinquante pour cent de leurs récoltes. Nous n'avions pas encore réalisé à qui nous avions affaire, qui était l'ennemi, nous pensions avoir le dessus...

-Vous êtes ceux qui avez détruit l'avant post ? S'étonna Frankie, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête, le regret d'avoir passé cet accord revenant en force. Les souvenirs s'agglutinaient dans mon esprit, les images remplis de rouges dansant comme pour me narguer. Nous avions pris la mauvaise décision, je le savais maintenant.

-Nous pensions qu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Nous nous sommes trompés. Quelques jours plus tard, ma sœur enceinte est tombé malade, et comme ils ont un médecin à la colline...

-Dr Carson, me surpris-je Sherry. Simon, celui qui récupère les vives là-bas en a parlé à Dwight, j'ai surpris la conversation, expliqua-t-elle devant mon regard rempli de curiosité.

-Oui, c'est lui. Nous devions la conduire auprès de lui car notre médecin à Alexandria, chez nous, Denise, a été tué... par Dwight, annonçais-je d'un air accusateur.

Bien entendu, c'était stupide de ma part car je savais qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actes de l'homme. Toutefois, elle eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'impatienta gentiment Mégane.

-A chaque chemin que nous empruntions, des sauveurs nous bloguaient le passage, nous conduisant tout droit dans un piège au milieu des bois, en pleine nuit. Je déglutis péniblement, ma gorge se serrant dans l'angoisse ressentie, avant de continuer mon histoire. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés agenouillés dans la boue, devant Negan. Il a tué un de mes amis, un membre de ma famille, à coup de batte, sans aucune pitié. Lorsqu'il a voulu tué mon beau-frère, je me suis interposée. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, il ne tuait plus personne et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il a pris Daryl et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il endure mais je sais qu'il le fait souffrir de tous les moyens possibles.

J'eus la nausée en repensant au fait qu'il avait vu le cinglé m'embrasser sans que je puisse bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais compris que plus je dirais non à Negan, et plus il s'acharnerait sur Daryl.

« _Continue de me dire non, tu finiras par le tuer_ » avait-il murmurer à mon oreille, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Daryl est ton mari ? Questionna surprise Sandy, visiblement éberluée devant mes révélations. Le mot « _mari_ » résonna en moi, pourtant je ne voulais pas nier. Il était mon compagnon de route depuis le début, il était devenu un ami, un protecteur, mon homme, …. mon mari, il était mon tout.

-Oui, soufflais-je dans un sanglot mal retenu, moi-même touchée par la profondeur de mes sentiments.

-Il a abattu le mien, Soan, devant moi... je suis ici parce que j'avais peur de subir le même sort, m'avoua mon interlocutrice les yeux noyés d'eau. Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas être morte, finit-elle en faisant écho aux paroles que m'avaient dit Sherry quelques jours plus tôt.

-Aucune de nous n'est ici pour de bonnes raisons. Nous sommes retenues, nous subissons les caprices d'un fou, m'exclamais-je.

-Que propose-tu ? Interrogea l'ex femme de Dwight.

-De reprendre le contrôle de notre vie, indiquais-je foncièrement.

-Il nous tuera ou pire. Il exécutera Daryl, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont croisés ta route, contra Frankie.

-Daryl pourrait devenir un de ses combattants, proposa timidement Mégane.

-Jamais, il ne le fera pas, il préférera mourir que de vivre à genoux.

-Dwight l'a fait, intervint Sherry.

-Daryl n'a rien à voir avec Dwight, claquais-je sans penser à retenir mes mots. Toutefois, devant le regard blessé de ma nouvelle amie, je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Désolé, m'excusais-je. Écoutez, je sais que ça semble dingue mais ce que nous vivons n'est pas une vie. Ma famille m'attend à Alexandria, si vous le souhaitez, vous serez les bienvenues. Rick et les autres, nous aiderons à combattre Negan. Ensemble nous avons une chance de retourner la situation, nous pourrions reprendre le dessus sur lui et ses hommes.

-Tu es folle, c'est du suicide, s'injuria Frankie.

-Je ne vous demande pas de venir avec moi mais réfléchissez. Sherry tu as tout perdu, Sandy aussi. Amber tu entretiens une relation amoureuse en cachette et si Negan l'apprend vous êtes probablement mort tous les deux.

Les yeux de la jeune blonde s'agrandirent de surprise et la panique apparut sur son visage. En tout honnêteté, c'était ce que j'espérais provoquer.

-Nous avons tous perdu quelques choses ou quelqu'un à cause de ce monstre, il est hors de question que j'attende les bras croisés qu'il tue celui que j'aime ou un autre membre de ma famille. Je ne peux pas me contenter de le regarder détruire des vies, de détruire ma vie.

-Je suis, déclara Sandy avec une certaine détermination dans la voix et une nouvelle étincelle dans les pupilles.

-Beaucoup de gens ici, ne sont pas comme lui, ils pensent juste que c'est leur seul moyen de survivre, argumenta justement Sherry.

-C'est une bonne raison pour agir, vous ne pensez pas. Aidons toutes ces personnes.

-Comment ? Insista Frankie qui semblait complètement perdue.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, je suis persuadé que si j'arrive à rejoindre ma famille, ils sauront nous guider.

-J'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon, consentit la grande brune.

-Partir toute ensemble ne sera pas faisable, ça serait trop repérable, réfléchissais-je à haute voix pour essayer de monter un plan d'action.

-Moi, je ne pars pas, coupa Mégane visiblement angoissée.

-Tu n'es obligée de rien Mégane, essayais-je de la rassurer, néanmoins, je devais être clair. Seulement, tu ne devras rien dire, si tu parle à Negan, on est toutes mortes... je ne laisserai rien me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, menaçais-je ouvertement.

-Je ne dirais rien, je le promets, accorda-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Pourquoi ne pas le tuer directement ? Proposa Sandy, apparemment pressée d'agir et ayant retrouver une énergie positive. Une de nous pourrait s'en charger quand il la rejoint le soir ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter sans réfléchir, contra logiquement Sherry. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas le seul fou dans cet endroit. Beaucoup d'autres hommes sont une menace pour nous, d'une certaine manière Negan met une barrière entre eux et nous.

-C'est pas faux, renchéris-je. De plus, je ne pars pas sans Daryl, je dois trouver une façon de le libérer. Penses-tu que Dwight pourrait nous aider si tu essaye de le convaincre ?

-C'est trop dangereux Beth, je ne sais pas à quel point il est fidèle. Il m'adresse à peine la parole...

-Peut-être que Mark pourrait... intervint timidement Amber, jusque maintenant restée très discrète. Je sais qu'il veut s'enfuir aussi. Nous devons nous voir ce soir... je pourrais peut-être …

-Tu es consciente que vous prenez un énorme risque, l'interrompis-je, ne sachant pas nier la voix en moi qui se sentait déjà coupable d'un éventuel futur accident.

-J'ai écouté ce que tu nous a expliqué, tu as raison, les choses doivent changer. Nous pouvons choisir pour quoi nous risquons nos vies, je pense que la liberté et la promesse d'un avenir meilleur est une bonne raison, déclara-t-elle intelligemment, me surprenant par ce trait de caractère.

Je regardai les autres filles tout autour de nous et pour la première fois depuis que je le trouvais dans ce lieu, un vrai sourire rempli d'un réel espoir, apparut sur mes lèvres. Il était grand temps de reprendre notre destin en main.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous passions à discuter pour mettre au point un espèce de plan. A de nombreuses reprises, j'eus l'envie soudaine d'être entourée de Rick pour me diriger.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à nous, soit nous profitions que Negan parte à l'extérieure tout en s'assurant qu'il laisse Daryl dans sa cellule. Soit nous provoquions une catastrophe pour faire distraction et nous profitions pour nous échapper. Nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous, j'avais trop peur de faire face à un traître pour enrayer plus de personnes dans notre plan.

Sandy, Sherry et moi devions partir, laissant les autres aux mains de l'homme à la batte de base-ball. En aucun cas, il devait ce douter de la complicité qui les liait entre elles, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait dans le cas inverse. L'idée de partir toutes ensemble avait été mise sur le tapis, mais c'était trop dangereux. Nous devions prendre en compte les capacités de chacune et pour l'instant, Frankie, Tanya et Mégane ne savaient pas du tout se défendre. Une fuite n'était en rien idéale pour apprendre. De plus, Mégane était trop réticente pour s'enfuir.

Amber, elle, refusait de laisser Mark derrière et je la comprenais plus que quiconque. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, c'était lui qui devait ouvrir la porte à Daryl.

Plus les idées fusaient, plus le plan prenait forme dans ma tête, plus je me sentais confiante. Nous y arriverons et je ferais mon possible pour aider les gens retenu dans ce sanctuaire. Beaucoup d'entre eux, espéraient et méritaient autre chose comme vie.

-Ils reviennent, indiqua Tanya qui était restée à la fenêtre pour nous prévenir du retour de Negan.

Aussi vite, un nœud d'angoisse prit place dans mon estomac. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir un plan, ainsi que de se savoir accompagnées mais ça n'enlevait en rien le côté terrifiant des prochains événements, et encore moins le côté imprévisible du chef des sauveurs.

-Les filles... commençais-je pour les rappeler à l'ordre une dernière fois.

-C'est bon Beth, nous avons toutes compris... nous sommes ensembles, essaya de me rassurer Sandy et ça eut quelque peu l'effet attendu. Sur le moment, je ressentis un vrai sentiment de reconnaissance envers ces femmes.

En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je vis que la journée était plus avancée que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. Ils avaient du être absent bien plus longtemps qu'il m'avait semblé. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que personnes n'aient été blessé à Alexandria.

Negan sorti de l'avant de son véhicule, l'air confiant et comme toujours, une certaine arrogance plaquée sur le visage, alors qu'il s'adressait à ses hommes de mains. J'aperçus Dwight attraper Daryl sans aucune douceur pour le mettre en dehors du camion. Toujours sans ménagement, il le poussa certainement jusqu'à sa cellule. Un frisson de chagrin parcourut l'entièreté de mon être sans que je puisse me contrôler. Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule dans un signe de réconfort.

-C'est la fin de tout ça, Beth, murmura Sherry en me donnant un verre de limonade. Mon cœur se serra d'émotions, j'acquiesçai doucement, incapable de sortir un seul mot.

Nous étions toutes occupées à nos occupations, enfin si nous pouvions appelé ça comme ça, lorsque Negan franchit le seuil du grand salon.

-Que ça fait du bien d'être chez soin ! S'écria-t-il fortement. Quelle journée ! ...Nous avons ramené quelques vives. C'est assez vide les placards par chez toi, s'amusa-t-il à me narguer, confirmant ainsi qu'il avait bien été à Alexandria.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

-J'ai tué personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, ricana-t-il. Par contre, cette terrible nuit a été fatale à la jolie brune, la femme du chinois si j'ai bien compris.

Des larmes inondèrent mes yeux en entendant ces quelques mots, ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. C'était comme si une arme venait de me poignarder le cœur et s'amusait à tourner dedans, tellement la douleur était violente.

-C'était ma sœur, lui indiquais-je comme si c'était sensé être important pour lui.

Je fus incapable de retenir l'eau de s'écouler sur mes joues, retombant sur mes lèvres, leur donnant un goût salée.

-Oups... dis-toi que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, elle faisait pitié, avoue.

Un sanglot m'échappa et la tristesse fit trembler tout mon corps. J'avais toujours cru que si ma sœur venait à mourir, quelque chose au fond de moi me le dirait. Que si elle mourrait, une flamme au fond de mon âme s'éteindrait, comme si une partie de moi aurait été arrachée. Pourtant, je n'avais absolument rien senti, ma soeur était morte sans que je le sache, sans que je lui dise au revoir. Je me sentais brisée, le dernier membre de ma famille venait de me quitter. Je l'avais abandonné. J'imaginai un instant l'état dans lequel Glenn devait être.

-J'aurai bien besoin d'un petit remontant, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Sherry lui servit un verre de wisky qu'elle lui amena et il ne tarda pas à tremper ses lèvres dedans.

-J'espère que vous avez été sage pendant mon absence, souligna-t-il en fixant nettement Amber qui baissa les yeux rapidement, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

-Toujours, souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Negan s'élargit de plus belle, alors que j'avais du mal à canaliser mon chagrin.

-C'est dans votre plus grand intérêt.

Il se releva pour venir près de moi alors que je m'étais installée au piano, n'ayant pas encore trouver la force de jouer depuis mon arrivée.

-Sais- tu en jouer bel ange ? Questionna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en passant légèrement mes doigts le longs des touches blanches de l'instrument.

-Fais-nous l'honneur d'être ton public, m'encouragea-t-il calmement, toute moquerie ayant quitter sa voix.

Malgré la surprise que provoquait le changement de ton de l'homme, un sentiment de tristesse m'accabla en me souvenant de la dernière fois où j'avais joué. C'était comme si les yeux de Daryl pouvait à nouveau m'observer dans un silence parfait alors que les notes se propageait dans le funérarium.

-Joue pour moi, insista le chef en me sortant de mes souvenirs.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et même si l'idée de lui dire non était tentante, je vis dans son regard que je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce que mes doigts jouaient, une musique emplit toute la pièce, laissant tout le monde m'observer.

-Ouah, s'émerveilla presque le leader fou sans me quitter des yeux.

Plus je me plongeais dans le son de l'instrument, plus les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Mon cœur se serra pour la énième fois au fond de ma poitrine, alors que mes joues s'humidifiaient de plus en plus. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque et compliquée à sortir. Un mélange d'émotions fortes me rendait fébrile, en larmes, je pleurais de frustration d'être ici, bloquée, je pleurais de la perte de Maggie. Je pleurais de chagrin et d'impuissance.

-ça, ça me fait bander, cracha Negan lorsque le morceau prit fin, coupant d'un seul coup la douceur mélancolique du moment. Je lui lançai un regard aussi noir que possible alors que je faisais au mieux pour gérer la nausée qui montait en moi.

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, maintenant son visage à quelque centimètre du mien.

-Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre, j'ai comme envie de découvrir si tu sais te servir de ton cul aussi bien que de tes doigts, susurra-t-il de manière plus qu'écœurante.

Alors que j'allais lui cracher au visage d'aller se faire foutre, Sherry prit la parole en venant dans notre direction.

-Je veux bien prendre sa place aujourd'hui, Beth n'est pas en état.

-Depuis quand est-ce toi qui décide ici ? S'informa-t-il vexé d'être contre-dit dans ses intentions.

-Je ne décide de rien... Mais elle vient d'apprendre la mort de sa sœur.. regarde la … elle n'est pas capable de faire ce que tu attends.. argumenta-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

-Bon tant que je m'envoie l'air, se contenta-t-il.

Je fus très reconnaissante envers elle à cet instant précis, je ne m'étais pas trompée, ces filles étaient comme moi, elles devaient sortir de ce lieu. De plus, je savais que j'aurai le temps de descendre auprès de Daryl pendant que mon amie s'occuperait de Negan. Je lui envoyai un regard de remerciement de m' éviter ce moment et de me laisser ainsi l'opportunité de faire ce que je devais faire.

En arrivant près de la cellule de Daryl, je n'aperçus personne autour. Ce n'était pas étonnant, c'était le gros Joé désigné au post. Du coup, il y avait 99 changes sur cent qu'il était parti ce faire à manger. Comme à chaque fois, je savais que le temps était compté, je devais faire au plus vite.

-Daryl, murmurais-je pour indiquer ma présence.

-Beth

-Tu as été à la maison ? Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui... ils vont bien Beth... c'est dur mais ils vont bien...

-Maggie ? Negan a dit que...

-Non, c'est une mise en scène... je l'ai compris.. elle doit être à la colline, me rassura-t-il.

Un sanglot sortit de moi que je couvris rapidement de mes mains pour étouffer le bruit. Le soulagement que je ressentais était telle que les larmes glissaient à nouveau sur mon visage.

-Tu as vu les autres ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, sauf Glenn et Sacha. Rick a dit qu'ils étaient parti en ravitaillement.

-Daryl ? Il leur a tout pris n'est-ce pas ? Supposais-je avec beaucoup de peine.

-tout Beth, même les matelas.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'il était épuisé, mais au delà de ça, je percevais toute sa colère. Celle de laisser nos amis sans nous, de les regarder subir tout ça sans pouvoir intervenir. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas dire que nous étions mieux loger qu'eux en matière de chance, surtout Daryl.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ? M'informais-je tout en sachant que ça ne pouvait pas aller bien. En effet, seul le silence me répondit. Daryl ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir...

-Je supporte, avoua-t-il. Beth, je ne veux pas qu'il pose les mains sur toi.

Malgré sa position plus que compliquée, c'était ça qui l'inquiétait. C'était du Daryl Dixon tout craché, pensais-je en souriant tristement. Toujours à penser aux autres, alors que lui-même était dans un état chaotique.

-Il ne le fait pas, voulus-je le rassurer.

Pour l'instant, c'était la pure vérité, il n'y avait eu que les baisers devant l'archer pour le mettre à l'épreuve et lui faire croire l'inverse. Cependant, j'étais consciente que les choses changeraient très vite, si Sherry n'était pas intervenue, c'était moi qui serait en ce moment même avec l'horrible personnage.

-quoi qu'il menace de faire, quoiqu'il te dise, ne te laisse pas faire Beth, insista-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il était hors de question que je lui fasse une telle promesse. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre le seul être qui comptait plus que tout pour moi juste pour un refus. J'étais prête, j'affronterai Negan. Cette idée me remit un peu de baume au cœur en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu avec les filles.

-Daryl, nous allons bientôt sortir d'ici... j'ai un plan...

-Beth ne...

-Je sais ce que je fais... je ne peux plus attendre à rien … l'interrompis-je.

-Rick est aux ordres de Negan, déclara-t-il tout d'un coup en me choquant un peu et en coupant mon explication. La phrase fit écho plusieurs fois dans ma tête avant que je reprenne d'un ton calme.

-Pour l'instant, il n'a pas le choix … j'ai confiance en lui. Il va remonter la pente, comprendre tout ce bazar, il reprendra les choses en main très vite... Michonne, Glenn, Carl, ils y veilleront... nous allons les rejoindre …

-Beth, tu …

-Daryl... nous y arriverons... bientôt... promis-je en essayant d'être aussi convaincante que possible.

-sacré fille, l' entendis-je marmonner de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne sus contenir un petit sourire de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

-Aussi solide qu'une Dixon, relevais-je avec une certaine fierté, sans vraiment m'en rende compte.

-Mieux.. comme une Greene, corrigea-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra de tendresse et d'amour pour cet homme. Les choses allaient tourner, je le sentais, j'étais prête à provoquer notre destin. J'étais prête à tout, juste pour nous réunir à nouveau.

 **Note de l'auteur:J espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût. J'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et de coeur à l'écrire. Beth est enfin décidée à se rebeller et va enfin agir. Le plan se met en route et les choses vont bouger. j'attends de vous de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et je vous promets de bientôt réunir nos deux chéris. Avez-vous repérer la petite pensée pour Hershel dans le chapitre?**


	21. arrivée surprise et fuîte

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre, mais la vie est devenue bien plus compliquée chez moi ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps. Heureusement l'écriture est toujours un réelle plaisir, ce qui fait que je ferais de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Deuxièmement je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité à mes histoires et pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font énormément de bien.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, les choses vont changer pour nos deux héros.**

 **Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture,**

 **Chapitre 21:** **arrivée surprise et fuite.**

 _Point de vue de Beth_ :

Nous étions toutes rassemblées dans ma chambre, assise sur le lit. Si ça n'avait pas été la fin du monde, on aurait pu croire que c'était une soirée pyjama ou un truc du genre.

Nous avions préparé un plan d'action qui pouvait être applicable mais pour cela, il fallait que Negan parte du Sanctuaire. J'espérais plus que tout, qu'il aille avec une équipe d'homme sur une mission de ravitaillement ou de n'importe quoi, tant qu'il allait à l'extérieure.

-T'es sur que Mark est d'accord ? Demandais-je pour la énième fois.

-Oui, nous nous sommes vu hier soir comme prévu … il ouvrira la porte et lui indiquera comment sortir sans trop de risque...répondit Amber.

-Ok, Daryl l'assommera comme ça personne pourra le soupçonner, lui expliquais-je.

Je la vis frisonner à l'idée qu'on touche à son copain mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Il y était hors de question que l'un d'eux meurt pour nous avoir aidé.

-Il ne frappera pas trop fort, souris-je légèrement voulant alléger l'atmosphère. Elle opina de la tête encore un peu incertaine.

-Nous partirons toutes les trois, intervint Sherry. Daryl devra nous rejoindre au dessus de la pente, de l'autre côté du sanctuaire. Ensuite nous pourrons y aller.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de convaincre Dwight ? Osais-je demander. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour protéger sa femme, j'étais persuadé qu'il l'aimait encore.

-C'est plus le même homme Beth. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si il nous dénonce à Negan ? … je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Nous devons retrouver les tiens, tu dis qu'ils peuvent nous aider, alors faisons ça... Ensuite, je sais où le rejoindre, exposa-t-elle sur d'elle.

-Negan ira directement vérifier chez toi, releva justement Sandy.

-Nous pouvons toujours aller à la colline, proposa Sherry.

-Mark a parlé l'autre fois d'une autre communauté, je les ai surpris en train de discuter avec Gavin... Si j'ai bien compris, l'accord passé entre le chef et Negan est très clair. Les sauveurs n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer à l'intérieur des murs, expliqua Amber.

-Sais-tu où ça se trouve ? M'informais-je surexcitée de voir le plan se mettre en place.

-Non, et je pense que Mark non plus c'est pas son secteur, .. peut-être que Gavin...

-C'est un homme bien, remplie de bonne valeurs... Il n'est pas souvent d'accord avec la façon de faire de Negan ou de Simon, expliqua Tanya, restée contre la porte.

-ça pourrait être dangereux de l'impliquer, contrais-je en réfléchissant. Daryl saura où aller, je pense qu'on ira vers la colline.

Trois coup secs retentirent dans toute la pièce. Ma respiration se blogua le temps d'un battement de cil et je fis signe à Tanya d'ouvrir la porte. Je fis de mon mieux pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque alors que Negan apparaissait devant nous, Lucille toujours bien en place dans sa main. Un sourire suffisant et arrogant placé sur ses lèvres.

-C'est réunion ici, releva-t-il.

Je remerciai silencieusement Megan d'avoir préparé tout le matériel de beauté que nous avions à disposition pour servir d'alibi.

-Séance de soin, c'est important de rester jolie pour toi, sourit la jeune femme d'un air enjoué, se glissant étrangement bien dans son rôle.

-Cher Megan, vous êtes les plus divines créatures de ce lieu, sourit l'homme. C'est bien pour cette raison que vous êtes à moi.

Je fis mon maximum pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ces commentaires.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Intervins-je enfin, agacée de le voir surgir ainsi dans ma chambre.

-Je suis ravi que tu poses la question, … commença-t-il souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sans en connaître la raison, une boule d'angoisse prit domicile au fond de ma poitrine.

-Je pense que certaines choses doivent être mise au point... n'est-ce pas Amber ? Comment va Mark ce matin ? Interrogea-t-il dans une fausse question, le ton froid et moqueur.

-Je …. Je … balbutia la jeune blonde, l'air soudainement paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Interrompis-je en m'énervant quelque peu. Amber est restée avec nous toute la matinée.

-Mais où était-elle hier soir ? Telle est la bonne question, affirma-t-il dans un geste théâtrale. Avec cet homme, tout était propice au spectacle.

-Je n'ai rien fais de mal, déclara timidement la jeune femme.

-Tu connais les règles... Nous arrangerons ce détails tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je voudrais m'entretenir avec ma nouvelle femme. Veuillez bouger vos jolis petits culs jusqu'à l'extérieure de cette pièce.

A l'écoute de ces mots, l'appréhension grandit en moi, mon instinct me criait d'attraper l'une d'elle par le bras et de la supplier de rester à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas être seule avec ce type. Pourtant, je savais que cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix. Les yeux de Sherry se fixa sur moi avec insistance pendant quelques secondes, essayant vainement de me rassurer du regard.

-Negan... osa-t-elle prononcer envers l'homme en cuir, de manière presque provocatrice, souhaitant détourner son attention de moi.

-Ne sois pas jalouse chérie, ton tour viendra... susurra-t-il un sourire gourmand sur le visage, tout en la poussant en dehors de la chambre. Il ferma la porte, n'oubliant pas de la verrouiller, ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il me fit à nouveau face.

-Elle ne peut plus se passer de moi, s'amusa-t-il joyeusement.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? L'interrogeais-je angoissée par avance.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi depuis que tu es arrivée ici, commença-t-il comme si ça lui était important. Du coup, je voulais me montrer clément et compatissant en venant t'expliquer mes intentions. Ton crétin de petit ami est plus tenace que je le pensais... Bien entendu, il répond aux ordres dans sa misère, mais soyons honnête, il me sert à rien.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans tout mon corps avant même qu'il termine ses explications. J'avais peur de comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

-Tu vois si déjà il devenait un combattant, ça justifierait sa présence mais non, il reste blogué sur ses positions... Pourtant c'est pas fautes d'avoir essayer de le persuader en lui détaillant tous ce que nous faisons... me provoqua-t-il arrogamment.

-Nous ne faisons strictement rien, criais-je sans savoir me contenir.

-ça il n'en sait rien. Toutefois, soit il s'en branle et il est heureux d'avoir pu te baiser, soit il est complètement stupide, idée que je n'écarte pas.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? M'agaçais-je en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte sa dernière remarque. Je savais que Daryl tenait à moi, je savais que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous comptait pour lui. Imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir en entendant Negan raconter nos faux ébats, me rendait malade.

-Je tenais à te prévenir que Lucille avait envie de s'amuser.

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, intervins-je dans un sursaut, tout en me rapprochant de lui.

-je lui ai accordé assez de chance, annonça-t-il. Cependant, j'ai l'âme charitable en ce jour de soleil... je te donne le choix. Soit tu assiste au spectacle de Lucille, soit tu peux rester dans cette chambre.

Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, je devais trouver un moyen de sortir Daryl de là, je ne pouvais pas juste attendre que cet homme le tue de sang froid. Je l'observais l'air paniquée de haut en bas, déterminée à trouver une solution.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, nous pouvons nous arranger... je peux le convaincre de rejoindre ton rang, essayais-je.

-Trop tard désolé, rétorqua-t-il sans l'être.

-Nous pouvons passer un marché, je l'accepterais, argumentais-je. Chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche m'arrangeait la gorge et me brisait le cœur. Pourtant, laisser Daryl mourir était impensable.

Il nia de la tête en claquant la langue, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir. « _Si une de nous s'en occupe ?_ » avait proposé Sandy, l'idée avait été aussi vite rejetée mais et si c'était la seule façon ? … J'étais juste au pied du mur. J'avais remarqué qu'il gardait toujours un couteau à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Si j'arrivais à détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le saisir. Peut-être que …. j'étais consciente de ce qu'il attendait de moi... je voyais clair en son jeu.. S'il était venu me dire ses intentions, c'était en tout état de cause... il me voulait.

-Si je t'offre ce que tu as envie, arrivais-je à murmurer en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et tout en rejetant les voix dans ma tête, je fis doucement glisser le haut de ma robe le long de mes bras. Sans un geste brusque, je me retrouvai les épaules dénudées, je passai lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres, essayant de me montrer sensuelle et désirable. Sans grande surprise, j'aperçus une étincelle s'allumer dans ses pupilles.

-Que propose-tu ? S'informa-t-il sans savoir dissimuler son intérêt, il fit un pas dans ma direction.

Je dus me faire violence pour rester sur place et ne pas fuir à des kilomètres. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, ma robe tomba dans un mouvement sur le sol, me laissant en sous-vêtements devant les yeux rempli de curiosité de l'homme qui me répugnait. Je pouvais sentir son regard appréciateur sur mon corps comme une brûlure, je l'entendis glousser victorieux.

-Je t'l'avais dis que tu viendrais à moi, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je fis de mon mieux pour les empêcher de couler. Il fit remonter lentement sa main le long de mon bras, la passant sur mon épaule pour la glisser dans mon dos jusqu'à la fermeture de mon soutien gorge. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me projeter à mille lieux d'ici. D'une main experte, il dégrafa le sous vêtement, laissant ma poitrine à découvert. La sensation d'être sans défense était un sentiment très désagréable. J'avais juste envie de faire demi tour, mais je restai planté là à quelques centimètres de mon agresseur.

-ouah... tu es incroyablement bandante, claqua-t-il en m'écœurant. Il serra son corps habillé contre le mien à présent vierge de vêtements. Il m'était impossible de nier, l'attraction qu'il avait pour moi. Sa bite durcie frottait contre mon bas ventre, me rendant nauséeuse. J'aurai pu essayer d'attraper son couteau maintenant, mais c'était trop risqué, trop rapide. Il s'en apercevrait direct. Je devais prendre le temps de m'assurer qu'il aie laissé tombé sa garde, c'était à moi de jouer. Je devais lui faire perdre la tête juste le temps de le tuer.

-Je te fais l'amour et tu laisse Daryl en vie, chuchotais-je en glissant ma langue contre son lobe d'oreille.

Avec une certaine douceur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée qu'il possédait, il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa avec désir.

Il me posa sur le lit couchée sur le dos, et je savais que j'allais y passer. L'idée de faire l'amour à un autre homme que Daryl me rendit malade. J'avais juste envie de fondre en larme, et de disparaître. Seulement je devais être forte, passer au dessus de mon dégoût. De plus, je savais que je ne le laisserai pas aller jusqu'au bout, je le tuerai dans peu de temps. Je devais juste m'assurer qu'il soit persuadé du contraire.

Alors que ses mais s'attardait sur ma poitrine, explorant mon corps avec avidité, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il se redressa le temps d'enlever sa veste en cuir pour venir se replacer sur moi. Mon corps trembla entièrement, en aucun cas d'excitation, juste d'appréhension et de honte. Je me sentais si mal d'être ainsi en position de faiblesse en dessous de cet homme. J'avais ce sentiment d' être oppressée. J'étais entrain d'offrir mon cœur à un monstre. Je fermai les yeux me forçant à imaginer d'autres mains sur mains, essayant de me souvenirs des sensations que Daryl m'avait fait éprouvé, voulant me rendre les choses moins douloureuses.

Je sentis ses doigts venir titiller le tissus de ma culotte et instinctivement mes jambes se serrèrent.

-Sois pas timide, murmura-t-il en les écartant de son bras.

Je me fis violence pour obtempérer sans le contre dire et je sentis son doigt passer au delà de l'obstacle pour entrer en contact avec mon intimité. À la larme qu'il coula le long de mes cils, je compris que je ne pourrais pas en supporter d'avantage. Je devais le stopper. Tandis que un doigt plongeait à l'intérieure de moi, je ravalai un sanglot et fit de mon mieux pour donner le change en gémissant.

Je devais me redresser pour pouvoir attraper son couteau toujours fixé à sa ceinture de cuir. Cependant, il sentit le mouvement et mit une main sur ma poitrine pour m'obliger à me recoucher.

-Je veux voir, haletais-je d'un ton bas, simulant le désir et le plaisir, mes yeux écarquillés d'une fausse curiosité.

Un sourire fier se répandit sur sa bouche, visiblement content de son effet et sans attendre replongea dans l'exploitation de ma féminité. Alors qu'il était occupé à essayer de me procurer du bien, je fis discrètement glisser ma main le long de son bassin, comme si je cherchais à le caresser. Je cambrai mon dos dans le but de simuler le plaisir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment j'arrivais à me contrôler et à réprimer l'envie de le frapper. Toute fois, mon plan devait fonctionner, je le faisais pour Daryl, pour nous. Je mis toute ma concentration sur le futur meurtre que je m'apprêtais à commettre.

Je sentis directement le froid de l'arme sous mes doigts, je pris deux secondes pour essayer de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, je fermai à nouveau mes yeux cherchant le courage nécessaire. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais agir, maintenant. Je serrai mon poing autour du manche ….

PAN PAN PAN ! Le bruit résonna dans la pièce, des coups de feu se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur, m'obligeant à lâcher rapidement le couteau. Negan se redressa d'un bond, stoppant tous gestes vis à vis de moi.

-Putain de merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il rempli de rage. Il remit sa veste dans un mouvement précis et rapide.

-Bouge pas, je reviens... m'ordonna-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce sans oublier de prendre Lucille au passage.

Je pris une minute pour réaliser ce qui avait failli se passer à la près de quelques secondes. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux pour se répandre sur mon visage alors que je soufflais, reconnaissante envers la personne qui venait juste d'empêcher une horreur. En même temps, je me sentais frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à finir mon plan, et plus encore je me sentais faible de craquer.

Sans prendre plus de temps et surtout sans prendre en compte ce que Negan m'avait dit, je me mis debout et remis mes vêtements. Mon corps était encore secoué de tremblement à cause des émotions.

Une fois habillée, je me plaçai devant la fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait dans la cour. Un homme était couché au sol, visiblement mort, un autre se tenait le bras contre un mur, du sang recouvrait sa chemise. A l'arrière d'un camion, se tenait un homme avec un chapeau de shérif, il était debout une arme pointé vers les sauveurs et notamment Negan.

La reconnaissance du gars me sauta en pleine figure « Carl ». Oh mon dieu, mais que faisait-il là ? Rick ne devait probablement pas être au courant, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé venir se mettre en danger de la sorte. Une peur atroce me broya les entrailles en m'imaginant l'avenir proche.

Sans réfléchir plus loin, je me précipitai vers l'extérieure, pressé de voir Carl et de l'avoir à portée de main. Alors que je passais la porte, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Sherry.

-Beth...

-Sherry, c'est Carl... celui qui ..

-Nous devons partir, maintenant, Nous devons profiter , m'interrompit-elle.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Celui qui a tiré c'est Carl, le fils de Rick... Il est comme un frère pour moi... je ne peux pas le laisser avec Negan. Je veux savoir ce qu'il va lui faire ..

J'étais consciente que c'était peut-être la seule occasion qui s'offrait à nous pour partir mais il était hors de question que je prenne la fuite et que je fasse semblant de rien.

-D'accord, finit par lâcher la grande brune. Viens, nous devons aller au salon.

-Non, je dois me rendre dans la cours.

-Viens avec moi, tu ne sauras rien faire là-bas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive.

Fatiguée de me battre, j'acquiesçai de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'il va lui faire ? Osais-je demander.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance, pourtant j'eus une impression étrange que rien de bon allait se produire.

En pénétrant dans la grande pièce, je vis directement la mine déconfite d'Amber et je me rappelai les insinuations que Negan avait tenu un peu plus tôt.

-Il est au courant pour nous deux, déclara-t-elle d'un air désespéré, en voyant que je l'observais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons faire quelques chose.

-Il va prendre cher, rétorqua une voix dure derrière moi.

Je me retournai d'un bond, l'air rageur pour apercevoir Dwight accompagné de Daryl. Le premier avait le regard fixé sur moi, avec un soupçon de dégoût. Le deuxième n'osait même pas lever un œil vers moi, il restait la tête baissée à trouver ses pieds plus intéressant, les épaules lasses. Je percevais toute la honte qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Oh mon dieu, Daryl, marmonnais-je en allant vers lui.

-Negan arrive, grogna l'homme au visage brûlé. Alors il t'a déjà passé dessus à ce qui paraît ? S'informa-t-il avec un écœurement plus qu'évident.

Sur un geste de défense et de colère automatique, ma main se leva pour venir frapper sa joue avec force. Toute la rage que j'avais accumulé se reflétait dans le geste.

-Dwight, s'indigna Sherry.

-Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il. Ce type est stupide, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire...

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas comme toi, rétorquais-je avec haine.

-Dis plutôt que t'aime prendre pour l'empêcher de mourir, cracha-t-il froidement.

Pour la deuxième fois, le bruit de la claque contre son visage retentit dans tout le salon. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, un autre coup suivit avec plus de violence. Daryl s'était glissé entre nous et ne retenait pas son poing.

-Stop, lui recommandais-je en attrapant son bras. Ce n'est que des mensonges, essayais-je de le rassurer.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il le regard rempli de remords.

-c'est pas ta faute...

-Pfff, lâcha Dwight en nous observant. Reculez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

-Tu avais le choix aussi, commençais-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu as mal choisi.. seulement, il n'est jamais trop tard..

-Beth … Chut, me stoppa Sandy en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la porte.

En effet, celle-ci ne tarda pas à souffrir laissant entrer Carl suivi immédiatement de Negan. Sans savoir me contrôler, je me précipitai vers le plus jeune pour le serrer fortement dans mes bras. Des larmes mi de joie, mi d'inquiétude remplirent mes yeux.

-Carl, que fais-tu ici ?

-il est venu pour me tuer, intervint Negan. Daryl apporte nous un truc à becter.

L'archer nous fixa un instant Carl et Moi avant de se saisir d'un plateau pour proposer au leader ce qu'il y avait dessus. Lorsque Negan prit un morceau de ce qu'il y avait à manger, je souhaitais que ce fut empoissonné.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent en m'observant.

-ça pourrait être pire, avouais-je. C'est pas moi qui subis, soufflais-je doucement.

Son regard se dirigea alors sur Daryl qui venait vers nous, il salua Carl en lui offrant une légère accolade. Toute fois, lorsque le jeune voulut prendre la parole, Negan le coupa aussi vite.

-Ttttt, pas un mot... Par contre, je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir aux yeux... J'suis sur que des comme ça t'en as jamais vu, se venta l'homme en désignant ses femmes ainsi que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'elle ?

Carl bascula sa tête d'un air agacé, baissant les yeux sans savoir cacher son irritation.

-Elle est bonne hein ? Insista l'homme d'un air écoeurant.

-Elle est comme ma sœur... souligna le jeune Grimes. Son homme est là, tu n'as aucun droit sur eux.

-C'est là ton erreur petit... Allons en discuter dans mon bureau , entre homme.

Désignant la porte d'un coup d'œil, il obligea Carl à prendre la direction de la pièce.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal... s'il te plait, ne sus-je me retenir de quémander.

-On verra mon ange, me nargua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Hé, t'étais mieux sans ta robe.. souligna-t-il arrogamment me faisant baisser la tête de honte.

Sans plus attendre, ils disparurent derrière les battants de la porte.

Dés que Negan ait eu refermé la porte, je me retournai vers Dwight.

-Que va-t-il lui faire ? Demandais-je avec rigueur alors que mon interlocuteur me regardait avec mépris.

-Negan est le seul à savoir et à décider de ce qu'il fait, répondit-il.

-Tu aimes servir un homme comme lui ? L'attaquais-je me sentant énervée.

Je sentais le regard de Daryl fixé sur moi avec intensité. Les réflexions du leader avaient certainement du percuter dans sa tête. Je me sentais honteuse et en colère, j'osais pas penser à ce qu'il devait imaginer. Je pris sur moi et me rapprochai de lui tout en voyant Dwight ruminer ma dernière question. Celui-ci voulut me retenir, refusant que je m'approche de l'archer.

-Laisse leur cinq minutes, de quoi as-tu peur ? S'interposa Sherry en prenant notre parti. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux alors que je continuais mon chemin vers le chasseur. Dés que je fus devant lui, je le serrai dans ma bras pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son corps était raide à mon contact, j'eus l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps de plusieurs mois au par avant. Je ne voulais en rien qu'il me repousse.

-Pardon, murmurais-je dans son oreille. Il frissonna au son de ma voix. Je suis désolé, je vais arranger ça, c'est bientôt fini, complétais-je si bas que lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

-Beth, parla-t-il enfin. Sa voix était rauque d'être rester si longtemps sans prononcer un son.

-Chut, lui recommandais-je, n'étant pas sur de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Dans ma tête, les choses s'éclairaient de plus en plus. C'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que tout ça s'arrête.

-Il apprécie le gosse, sinon il serait déjà mort, reprit sèchement la voix de Dwight, en réponse à ma question posée un peu plus tôt.

Cette révélation ne me disait pas clairement se qui allait advenir de Carl mais pour l'instant, je devais m'en contenter. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que ce soit positif. Je hochai la tête en remerciement brusque tout en me permettant dans l'observer sans me détacher de Daryl, profitant enfin de sa présence.

Y avait-il une lueur d'espoir pour que cet homme soit resté quelqu'un de bien au fond de lui ? Pouvions-nous tenter de lui accorder notre confiance et essayer de compter sur lui ? Le risque ainsi que l'enjeu était immense, je devais trouver un moyen d'en discuter avec Sherry. Ça en valait la peine. Un homme comme lui avec nous, pourrait changer les choses. Il était un des plus fidèles bras droits de Negan mais ….

-Nous devons bouger, nous avons un truc à préparer, annonça l'homme brûlé d'une voix glaciale. Je surpris le regard qu'il jeta à Amber et sans en connaître vraiment la raison, une certaine angoisse prit possession de moi. Dwight baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de pivoter vers nous.

Doucement, je sentis Daryl me repousser. Mon cœur se remplit aussi vite de tristesse et d'un sentiment de manque intense. Je voulais tant le garder près de moi, l'embrasser, plus encore je voulais arrêter ce cauchemars. Me retrouver lors de ce réveil matinal, au creux de ses bras dans un lit, je voulais que cette nuit d'horreur n'aie jamais eu lieu. Seulement, je savais que c'était impossible. Les choses avaient pris un nouveau tournant et la menace n'avait jamais été aussi grande que maintenant.

Cependant, je voulais garder fois en l'avenir, fois aux miens, plus vraiment aux hommes mais en ma famille. Oui, ensemble nous étions capable de tout, nous survivrons et ce à n'importe quel prix.

-Daryl ! M'écriais-je avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. J'avais totalement conscience que ma voix sonnait désespérée comme un cri à l'aide. Ce contact avait été si court, si incertain. Nos regards se croisèrent et une infime étincelle fit son apparition dans ses pupilles, me réchauffant légèrement. Non, nous n'étions pas finis, nous étions encore debout, nous n'étions pas perdu, nous étions ensemble, unis. Je lui souris réellement, lui communicant mon espoir, ma fois, mon envie de le rejoindre et de ne plus jamais le quitter. En clair, tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, et il m'accorda un léger sourire. C'était certainement imperceptible pour les autres, mais c'était là. A cet instant, je devais juste me contenter de ça.

Le temps n'en finissait plus de passer, Negan était enfermé avec Carl et ça devenait insupportable. J'avais qu'une envie, fracturer cette porte et arracher mon frère de ce salaud. Je craignais ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou lui faire. L'adolescent était un jeune homme courageux, je le savais mais il était encore si jeune et je savais qu'il était venu ici par esprit de vengeance, de lui-même. Si Rick venait à ce rendre compte de son absence, je n'étais plus persuadée que Negan serait son plus gros soucis.

Lorsque les coups de feu s'étaient fait entendre, j'avais cru pouvoir profiter de cette occasion pour filer de cet endroit. Dans ma tête, j'aurai été libérer Daryl et nous aurions pu quitter ce lieu. Seulement, au moment où j'avais reconnu Carl, il n'en avait plus été question. Si Negan décidait de garder le jeune homme ici, je devrais changer nos plans, trouver une autre solution.

La double porte s'ouvrit et l'homme en cuir apparut avec son sourire arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Carl suivait derrière lui, le regard un peu honteux mais aussi un peu blessé. Il devait savoir qu'il venait de se mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je aussi vite, en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Voyons, je ne suis pas le monstre que tu as l'air d'imaginer mon ange, répondit Negan à sa place. Cette façon que tu as de me voir, me brise le cœur, ironisa-t-il.

-Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Demandais-je en le déviant du regard.

-Le faire profiter d'un spectacle de bienvenu … et s'il se tient bien, j'entends par là si il n'essaye plus de tuer ni moi, ni mes hommes, je le ramènerai personnellement à son père, expliqua-t-il me laissant mi surprise, mi anxieuse.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-C'est un gosse, même si on a tendance à l'oublier, déclara-t-il en me laissant étonnée. Allons, nous avons perdu assez de temps, les filles rejoignez-nous en bas.. devant le four, ordonna-t-il en quittant la pièce avec Carl.

-Près du four ? Répétais-je remplie de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

J'aperçus Sherry frisonner avec un air paniqué, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Amber qui était encore en larmes. Les autres filles secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite tout en baissant le regard.

-Non, souffla la blonde en fermant les yeux, alors que son émotion était plus que visible.

-Nous devons y aller, insista la grande brune en se rapprochant d'Amber.

-Est-ce qu'il va … ? Je veux dire..., les mots semblaient bloguer dans ma gorge et je n'arrivais plus à former une phrase correcte. Toutes mes idées se mélangeaient en moi, une multitude de sentiments me remplissaient, peur, tristesse, colère, ainsi que du doute.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire Beth... allons-y, compléta Frankie, la voix peinée.

Tous les sauveurs étaient rassemblés à l'endroit indiqué par Negan. Certains d'entre eux semblaient surexcité l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. D'autres gardaient les yeux vers leurs pieds. Dwight était positionné près du feu ouvert, un air froid sur le visage. Daryl se tenait pas loin, un espèce de balai dans les mains, à l'image d'un homme de charge relayé aux tâches ingrates. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, il avait les épaules affaissées, dans une attitude de honte, mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ressemblait à un esclave. En fait, à chaque fois que j'avais l'importunité de le croiser en ces lieux, quelque chose en moi se brisait. Ils étaient entrain de tuer l'homme qu'était Daryl Dixon et je craignais que ça le fasse redevenir celui qu'il était au tout début, peut-être pire encore. Cependant j'étais prête à être là pour lui, à lui rappeler qui il était vraiment, comme il m'avait fait la demande ce soir là, sous le porche. Oui, je serai là pour lui rappeler.

Reportant mon attention sur ceux qui m'entouraient, je remarquai le Dr Carlson à l'avant des hommes de Negan. Il tenait une sacoche avec lui, probablement avec du matériel soignant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse que je ressentais déjà. Je ne pus contrôler le tremblement de mon corps lorsque j'aperçus Mark assis sur une chaise, mains et pieds liés.

-Mon dieu, murmurais-je. Sherry m'observa et je lus dans ses yeux, les horreurs qui allaient se produire.

Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, Negan savait pour Amber et Mark, les règles étaient claires. Nous n'avions pas le droit de tromper le chef et ses hommes ne pouvaient en aucun cas nous toucher sauf accord de sa part. Je fermai mes yeux, pris une inspiration nécessaire pour me contrôler et je me rapprochai d'Amber qui sanglotait déjà ou encore.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, pleurnicha-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

« _je le reconduirai moi-même à son père_ » La phrase de Negan résonna d'un seul coup dans mon esprit. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment propice pour penser à ça, mais les mots avaient retenti instinctivement. Il allait sortir du sanctuaire, l'idée venait juste de se faire. Ça serait le bon moment pour quitter cet endroit, l'enfer allait prendre fin. Je regardai avec insistance Sherry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise mes yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi je la fixai, mes lèvres articulèrent le plus discrètement possible « après ». Elle me regarda étonné et incrédule, je lui répondis par un sourire rassurant et déterminé. Elle hocha positivement la tête, donnant son accord. Je la vis se détourner vers Sandy et m'imiter. J'eus envie de rire en voyant l'expression similaire à celle de la brune. La décision était prise, nous allions enfin agir.

L'arrivé de Negan fit s'estomper directement mon petit sourire. En le voyant arrivé, accompagné de Carl, tout le monde s'agenouilla. La nausée me monta aussi vite à la gorge devant ce spectacle écoeurant et ridicule. Comment un seul homme pouvait arrivé à un tel résultat ? Comment tous ces gens pouvaient se soumettre si facilement ?

J'aperçus Dwight tirer fortement sur le bras de Daryl pour qu'il imite les autres.

-Beth, siffla Sherry entre ses dents et faisant taire toutes les voix haineuses dans ma tête, je fis de même, voulant passer inaperçu.

J'observai néanmoins l'homme en cuir, occupé à discuter à Carl, me désignant ainsi que Daryl. Le leader avait un sourire hautain plaqué sur ses lèvres, fière de ce qu'il montrait au plus jeune. Il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes ici car certains d'entre vous ont eu un mauvais comportement. Ils n'ont pas sur contrôler leurs hormones et ont donc brisé les règles imposées. Vous le savez tous, sans règles tous ceci ne peut pas exister. Elles sont faîtes pour nous tenir debout. Lorsqu'une de ces règles est violée, il y a punition. Cette punition est nécessaire pour vous montrer à quel point tout ça est sérieux. C'est la façon de vous faire comprendre comment ça marche, pour vous rappeler à tous qu'il y a que comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Alors qu'il terminait son discours, il descendit les marches le séparant du four, pour venir se placer droit devant.

-S'il vous plait, non, supplia Mark.

-Les règles sont là pour être respectées mon petit Mark. T'as pas su retenir tes instincts d'homme, j peux comprendre, mais tes galipettes auraient pu nous coûter cher.

Le leader attrapa un fer à repasser et le passa à Dwight avec un drôle de sourire.

-Peux-tu le faire ? Ça va te rappeler des souvenirs, ironisa l'homme méprisant, l'air moqueur.

J'entendis Sherry souffler fortement, ayant probablement difficile à gérer sa rancœur et son chagrin. Le fer fut mis dans les flammes et je retins mon souffle alors que l'arme de torture chauffait. Je croisai le regard horrifié de Carl qui observait avec intention tous dans les moindres détails. Je sentis les yeux de Daryl fixés sur moi, surveillant ma réaction, ayant peut-être peur de me voir craquer. Je le vis serrer fortement les mains autour de son manche à balai, retenant toutes objections ou même de se précipiter pour empêcher le pire. Je savais qu'il se sentait impuissant comme nous tous mais surtout qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de ne pas agir.

Alors que le fer se posait sur la joue de Mark, je fermai les yeux aux hurlements de douleurs qui sortis de lui. L'odeur de peau brulé arriva à mon nez, me donnant envie de vomir. Mes oreilles perçurent les pleurs renforcées d'Amber alors que dans un geste de réconfort je la serrai dans mes bras. Je la sentis se laisser glisser au sol et je la suivis, voulant l'apaiser comme je pouvais. Elle était perdue dans son chagrin et dans la douleur de son homme. C'était un spectacle odieux et horrible. D'un seul coup, les cris cessèrent et le calme se fit tout autour de moi, les seules sons entendus restaient les reniflements perpétuels de la jeune blonde.

-Voilà une chose de réglée... merde, il s'est pissé dessus, c'est dégueu... Daryl nettoie nous ça... le spectacle est fini, clama fortement Negan avec une bonne humeur évidente.

Chaque homme et femme retourna à ses occupations comme si rien venait de se passer, se détournant tous de Mark toujours inconscient. Le docteur s'était activé à désinfecter sa blessure. J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale, me demandant sans cesse comment toutes ces personnes faisaient pour rester sans aucune réaction devant un tel geste de torture. Pour moi c'était inacceptable. Jamais j'aurais pu rester sans bouger si un des miens endurait un tel acte. Pourtant, je savais que certains appréciaient Mark au sein du sanctuaire. L'amitié en ces lieux n'avait donc plus aucune valeur, ni aucune place, seul les règles et les valeurs de Negan devaient être appliquées.

-Amber, viens, lève toi, l'encourageais-je en la relevant péniblement, alors que son corps tremblait entièrement de chagrin.

-Mark, sortit la jeune femme dans un sanglot.

-Nous devons remonter, arriva m'aider Mégane pour soutenir notre amie.

Daryl et Dwight avaient déjà quitter les lieux et je me demandai si l'archer avait déjà été ramené à sa cellule. La voix de Negan criarde et insupportable me parvint aux oreilles.

-Mégane, allez-y, je vous rejoins dans une minute, annonçais-je.

-D'accord, accorda-t-elle en stabilisant Amber contre elle.

-Negan..., m'écriais-je en me détournant des filles.

-Oui beauté que puis-je faire pour toi ? Me sourit-il pleinement.

Carl se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le regard légèrement troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir. J'eus un haut de cœur en pensant que le jeune homme avait pu constaté comment Daryl était traité et comment j'étais devenue la chose de ce monstre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le sentiment de honte m'envahit, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser submergée par mes émotions. La colère que je ressentais pour l'homme cruel prit le relais.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je foncièrement alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Ne joue pas à l'ignorante avec moi trésor... me conseilla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Vas-tu faire comme tu as dit ? Voulus-je savoir en faisant taire la voix en moi qui hurlait qu'il était un monstre.

Tout d'abord je voulais étouffer l'inquiétude que j'avais à savoir Carl dans cet endroit, d'un autre côté, je devais m'assurer que j'aurais le champs libre pour exécuter notre fuite.

-Je suis un homme de parole, blondie, sache le... affirma-t-il. Je pars ramener ce gosse à son père, ajouta-t-il me soulageant d'un poids et me réconfortant dans mon idée.

Je m'approchai de Carl pour le serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, fermant les yeux le temps d'un court instant.

-Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Beth, reviens avec moi... laisse la rentrer chez nous, recommanda-t-il en se tournant vers Negan, comme si sur sa simple demande, il exécuterait.

-TTTTT, dis donc gamin, t'as pas l'air de comprendre... l'ange que tu vois là, est ma femme.. ce qui fait que ta connerie n'est même pas envisageable, exposa l'homme à la batte.

-Ma place est ici Carl, intervins-je avant que l'adolescent reprenne la parole.

Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard de ne pas insister. Ça ne servait absolument à rien de rajouter un problème de plus, surtout maintenant que j'avais décidé de faire bouger les choses rapidement.

Arrivée dans le grand salon, je pris aussi vite place près de la fenêtre, j'observai discrètement Negan préparer son véhicule pour partir, une main positionnée sur l'épaule de Carl pour le diriger.

J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Daryl occupée à exterminer les rôdeurs qui s'accumulaient à la grille, comme une corvée d'esclavagisme.

Le leader grimpa à l'avant du camion Carl dans l'obligation de s'installer à ses côtés, ces hommes de mains l'accompagnant toujours. Je remarquai que Aras, Gary, David, et d'autres prenaient un autre véhicule. Ça ferait quelques bras en moins ici, ce qui était à notre avantage.

Je le vis ralentir en passant près de l'archer et échanger quelques mots, aussitôt, Dwight attrapa le chasseur sans aucun ménagement. J'étais persuadé qu'il le ramenait à sa cellule, probablement comme une énième punition.

-Negan quitte le sanctuaire, il va à Alexandria, reconduire Carl, annonçais-je d'une voix calme attirant d'un seul coup l'attention des filles. Amber me fixait à travers ses larmes, Mégane toujours près d'elle dans un soutien constant. Sherry croisa mon regard, et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Mark n'est pas en état, déclara-t-elle dans une réalité.

-Quelqu'un d'autre doit libérer Daryl, ajoutais-je. Sandy, tu es toujours partante ?

-J'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma décision, affirma-t-elle.

Je sentis une boule prendre forme dans mon estomac, mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. D'une certaines manières, j'étais consciente de mettre la vie de ces filles en danger, seulement je ne les forçais en rien, elles avaient le choix. Je voulais juste leur offrir une porte de sortie, une nouvelle vie, si elle voulaient faire changer les choses, nous devions agir.

Je m'approchai doucement d'Amber toujours secouée de tristesse, je lui relevai dans un geste tendre le menton pour pouvoir lui parler, un peu comme j'aurai pu le faire avec Juddith.

-écoute-moi, nous reviendrons vous chercher, vous et tous ceux qui sont prêts à nous suivre. Tout ça fera bientôt partie du passer.

-Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, pleurnicha la jeune femme en parlant de Mark.

-Il t'aime … Tu l'aime... Vous êtes ensembles, et vous le resterez, essayais-je de la réconforter.

-Je vais aller ouvrir à Daryl, clama soudainement Sherry.

-Non, c'est dangereux, contrais-je.

-Prépare toi,... On se rejoint derrière avec Sandy.. prenez tous ce dont nous aurons besoin sur la route, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de mon objection.

-Es-tu sur de toi ? Interrogeais-je.

-Je connais les tours de gardes, je sais leurs arrangements, … je dois déposer quelques choses avant de partir, ça sera sur mon chemin... tout concorde... écris lui sur un papier, il reconnaîtra ton écriture.

Je n'aurais pas fait une telle affirmation mais en réfléchissant et en connaissant Daryl ainsi que son sens de l'observation, je pouvais imaginer qu'elle avait raison.

-Merci, réussis-je seulement à dire. Est-ce que tout ira bien ici ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Vous tracassez pas, nous allons gérer Negan et les autres, me sourit franchement Frankie.

-Faites attention à vous à l'extérieure, recommanda Mégane sincèrement inquiète.

-Prenez soin d'elle, quémandais-je en désignant Amber.

Je pris une inspiration profonde, tout en attrapant un morceau de papier et un bic, c'était le lancement du plan. Il était hors de question de faire machine arrière. Je savais parfaitement que les choses pouvaient mal finir, que des imprévus pourraient intervenir et tout faire capoter, mais je devais prendre le risque. Si nous voulions du changement, ,nous ne pouvions plus nous contenter de subir, nous devions prendre les choses en main et agir. Ça commençait maintenant...

« _Pars maintenant,_

 _ensemble tout est possible_ »

Juste quelques mots, il comprendrait que c'était moi. Tout mon être me disait que nous serions à nouveau réunis, que nous nous retrouverions à l'extérieure. Le plan était de l'attendre au dessus de la pente qui bordait le sanctuaire et la forêt. Lui était obligé de sortir par là, c'était le plus rapide et le moins dangereux. Je savais que Daryl saurait tout ça d'instinct. C'était juste un truc qu'il avait d'inné en lui.

Je donnai le mot à Sherry, nos yeux se croisèrent et dans un geste naturel je la serrai dans mes bras, espérant plus que tout que tout se passe comme prévu.

-Dans 15 min à la porte de derrière toutes les trois, terminais-je en la laissant partir.

Sandy et moi attendions comme prévu sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec Sherry nous l'attendions avec impatience et inquiétude. Chacune scrutant les alentours en espérant la voir débarquer. En guise d'arme, je n'avais qu'un couteau à la main, j' étais consciente que notre plan était en quelque sorte une pure folie. Nous partions avec pour seule défense une arme à feu que Amber avait eu par Mark, et un couteau. Nous n'aurions pas de seconde chance si une catastrophe arrivait, nous allions devoir rester sur nos gardes à chaque instant. En tout cas, une chose était sur, j'étais prête à tout pour quitter cet endroit.

Nous avions toutes les deux embarqués un sac à dos avec une tenue de rechange, de quoi boire et manger l'espace de quelques jours, peut-être max 4 jours. J'espérais sincèrement que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'autant de temps pour rejoindre la colline.

Nos robes noirs et nos chaussures à talons avaient été échangées contre une pair de jeans et un simple t-shirt enfin pour Sandy car moi j'avais revêtu une chemise à carreau.

J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu, je me revoyais entrain de fuir la prison accompagnée de Daryl. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, je n'étais pas encore la Beth que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je savais que sans l'archer je n'aurais eu aucune chance de survivre. Toute fois, cette fois ci, je savais que j'étais prête et que je pouvais m'en sortir. Je n'étais plus cette autre fille morte, non, j'étais devenu une survivante.

Comme j'avais espoir que tout se passe au mieux, je voulais revoir les miens, ma sœur, Rick, Michonne, … ma famille tout simplement. Bien entendu, je savais que je reviendrai ici, déjà parce que j'en avais fais la promesse aux filles et parce que beaucoup de gens dans cette endroits méritaient de connaître une autre vie. Je devais trouver le soutien des miens pour ça, le nombre pourrait faire notre force, non, ferait notre force. Nous mettrons fin à Negan.

-Elle arrive, indiqua Sandy en voyant Sherry arriver vers nous, en trottinant, tenant une arme à feu à la main.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? M'étonnais-je en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-je l'ai emprunté à Dwight, sourit-elle sans malgré tout savoir dissimuler le stresse en elle.

-Daryl ? M'inquiétais-je refusant de partir si lui ne sortais pas d'ici.

-C'est fait, il doit être occupé à s'enfuir.

-Allez les filles, nous devons le rejoindre.

Le départ fut facile, plus que je l'aurais imaginer, le fait de connaître les tours de gardes, les changements de personnels, la position exacte de ceux en poste, facilitait énormément l'évasion. Sans oublier que trois paires d'yeux pour surveiller nos arrières étaient plus qu'utile. Sandy se trouva être bien plus efficace que tout ce que j'aurais pu croire à la base.

Nous étions arrivé au grillage qui nous permettait de quitter le sanctuaire, il nous restait plus qu'à le couper avec la pince que j'avais emmené et le tour était joué. Sandy se baissa pour couper le fil et nous faire une ouverture lorsque je sentis aussitôt une paires d'yeux sur moi.

-Les filles vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Retentit une voix d'homme derrière nous.


End file.
